A Necromancer's Path to Power
by Pravus666
Summary: What if a man was given the powers of a Gamer and sent into a world of which he had a fresh start as a Necromancer..well the answer is simple. Start on a path to power as a multiversal conqueror and become awesome in the process. Multi X-Over. Dark MC/Evil MC, Necromancer MC, Powerful Gamer MC. Currently Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1: Spiraling Start)**

After having died in a shitty way to go via getting my house broken into and gunned down I've found myself floating in the void of who knows what, for what has felt like years considering that time flowed differently here. Yet after so long I'd finally get a message that would change my life after spending a seeming eternity in the void floating, and contemplating my life with repetition after repetition in order to prevent myself from going absolutely mad from boredom.

* * *

(**?, 20?, 11:49 Pm)**

It'd been who knows how long since I died that night, all I know is that maybe this is my supposed hell seeing as how I wasn't exactly the poster boy for good deeds and such.

"Well, this is a new turn of events." The man said as he saw a sapphire-colored light appear

_**Congratulations you've now been selected to be a Gamer...select your universe**_

_**Selected universes are as follows (Bleach, Highschool DXD, Star Wars: The Old Republic, Naruto, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Percy Jackson, Game of Thrones)**_

"Let's see as much as I like DC and Marvel that's a no go because there's no way I'm letting myself get smacked around by people who are the literal equivalent to Gods or better yet are Gods. Since there's too much fun I want to have. Which also crosses out Percy Jackson as well." The man said to himself knowing those 3 were out because he knew that he didn't want to fuck around and piss off Iron Man or Superman because of his soon to be antics

"I'd also have to say no to The Old Republic because as much as I'd love to be a badass Sith. I have no intention of dealing with my master I trying to take over my body in what would be the first part of the story or blowing me up because I'm too good at my job. So until I'm stronger then sadly Star Wars is a no go." The man spoke as sadly his dreams of being a Sith badass would have to be on hold for now

"Game of Thrones is a definite no go. Since I really don't feel like having to deal with constantly getting backstabbed by power-hungry jackasses like in my last life, and neither do I have the mental capacity to deal with or put up with anyone..especially that little shit Joffrey." The man spoke considering that he didn't want to have to put up with the constant betrayals and looking over his shoulder and neither did he want to have to placate insane bastards like Joffrey

"That only leaves 3 options left, now let's look at my remaining options." The man thought to himself

"Highschool DXD is obviously out. Because despite it being cleverly masked as a harem anime, that place is fucking nightmare with all the bullshit powerful people in there, and starting out there would be a tactical mistake. Even if all the girls there are hot and somehow that fucking dumbass Issei managed to get them all, as the man calls himself a proclaimed harem king and yet does nothing with all of those girls and the power to slay gods. If I ever see that little shit he's dead." The man swore to himself as Issei was one of the most irritating things about Highschool DXD in his opinion

_**New mission Objective**_

_**Revolt against the Harem King**_

_**Objective: Kill Issei Hyoudou and assert yourself as the new protagonist.**_

_**Reward 1: ? EXP**_

_**Reward 2: ? Items, ? Items**_

_**(Accept: Y/N)**_

"This an obvious one, as your days are numbered you little shit." The man spoke easily accepting the quest and all of what would soon be his

"Now then it's between Naruto and Bleach, as both are freaking awesome. But which to choose...well I guess to make things easier would be a coin flip. Tails I go to Naruto and Heads for Bleach." The man added as he flipped a half-dollar into the void as it slowly came back down and landed in his palm  
"Well I guess I choose Naruto then." The man spoke as another message appeared

_**You've chosen the Narutoverse as your starting gamer world. Now select your starting village.**_

_**(Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, or Kiri)**_

"Konoha of course, as hopefully I'm not relegated to being a side character. Since if I'm playing the game then I think I deserve to be the main character or at least a supporting one." The man spoke as two messages opened up

_**Due to request, a quest-line has opened up**_

_**Master the Beast**_

_**Due to the interesting request, the system has decided to give you the optional questline.**_

_**If you accept this quest-line you shall replace the titular character as host of the 9 tails.**_

_**Objective 1: Master the 9 tails chakra before the end of series**_

_**Objective 2: Earn maximum reputation and obedience with Kurama the 9 tailed fox before end of series**_

_**Objective 3: Kill Obito Uchiha before end of series**_

_**Reward 1: 27 Levels to all classes**_

_**Reward 2: 6 random perks**_

_**Reward 3: 18 ? Cards**_

_**(Accept (Y/N)**_

"Fuck the hell yes I'm accepting, as I'd have to be a complete and utter dumbass not to!" The man exclaimed as he quickly accepted yes

Now then select your class

_**(Fighter, Healer, Mage, Rogue)**_

"Obviously Mage, as mages are fucking awesome." The man spoke as he selected Mage immediately

_**Select Specialization**_

_**(Elementalist, Necromancer, Illusionist, Summoner)**_

"Elementalist is overrated since throwing around the elements like you're the last Airbender has been done to death. Not really caring about summoning so that's out, and making people trip the fuck out as Illusionist doesn't hold a candle to the awesomeness that is Necromancer. Because no one truly understands how awesome using the power of undeath is too make people rot and wither or summoning up undead to have your own army of zombies." The man spoke as he felt that people truly underestimated the awesomeness of being a necromancer

_**You've selected the Necromancer class**_

_**Will gain +5 to INT and WIS for every level taken in this class**_

_**Skills Gained**_

_**Drain Life (Active) (Rank 1)**_

_**30 MP to Cast**_

_**Drains 45 HP from target and gives it to caster**_

_**Ray of Death**_

_**Costs 20 Mp**_

_**Deals 50 points of Necrotic Damage per Cast**_

_**(Create Undead)**_

_**100 MP to cast. Summons 1 Undead per 5 points of INT**_

_**You can now summon corpses of the following undead to aid you in combat or other such goals**_

_**Can be summoned/dismissed at will. With the following being your available summons**_

_**(Skeleton Horde, Bayrok, Totenhund, Zombie Horde)**_

_**(Create Spirit)**_

_**100 MP to Cast. Summons 1 Undead**_

_**You can now summon this phantasmal form of undead to aid you in your needs. Only 1 Undead per 5 points of INT**_

_**Can be summoned/dismissed at well. With the following being your available summons**_

_**(Ghosts, Living Armor, Bestial Spirit, Wraith)**_

_**Due to the actions of your past life you now gain 60 stat points, and the following skills**_

_**Intimidation**_

_**Level 31 (88%)**_

_**Thanks to your past actions as a criminal you've learned to make people afraid of you and do what you say through fear, force or other such means. You gain a 62% chance to have people listen to you and do as you say when using threats, torture, violence, etc**_

_**Hand to Hand combat**_

_**Level 32 (94%)**_

_**Thanks to years of getting your hands dirty for the people you fell in with, you've learned to beat the living hell out of people. Your unarmed attacks do 64% more damage**_

_**Physical Resistance**_

_**Level 22 (53%)**_

_**Due to having been a life where you've been beaten, shot at, stabbed, tased and all manner of things, you've learned to endure the pain. As a result physical damage towards you is reduced by 44%.**_

**"**Well I may have been a bastard, but at least I was a bastard that never let people push me around." The man said in having let no one push him around, which was why he assumed that he fell into the crowd he did in his past life

You can choose to take a number of flaws and gain a number of perks to further help yourself..since your going into the world of Naruto, I think you'd best be safe than sorry.

"Fair enough I suppose, especially if I ever fight Pein and his bullshit Rinnegan or Madara Uchiha." The man thought in knowing those two were practically hacks level of bullshit

_**(Merciless)**_

_**You are ruthless and calculating and not afraid to get your hands dirty by any means to get what you want in life.**_

_**(Keen Mind)**_  
_**You have a photographic memory and as a result, keep a meticulous note of all things concerning history. You can memorize information at 2.5 times faster and more efficient rate than normal**_

_**(Enemy of the Living)**_

_**Due to being a Necromancer and your newfound affinity for undeath, the living will naturally distrust you.**_

_**(Luck of the Devil)**_  
_**You've been gifted with an immense amount of luck. As such your luck stat is now doubled, you will gain higher quality loot drops and points put into it are now doubled.**_

_**(Violent Tendencies)**_

_**Due to the trauma of your life and the way in which it was lived, you are more prone to using violence in order to get what you want**_

_**(Overload)**_

_**You can choose to overload a spell with more power for a more assured way of killing an enemy. You can put +25 Mp into a spell and have it deal 5% more damage you can put in multiples of 25 Mp into a spell in order to increase the damage by additional 5%**_

"Well I guess with that figured out its time to put in my stats." The man said as he began to input stat points

_**The Gamer**_

_**Level 1**_

_**HP: 720/720**_

_**MP: 420/420 (MP Regen: 64 per 5 seconds)**_  
_**XP: 0/300**_

_**STR: 23**_

_**Dex: 8**_

_**VIT: 24**_

_**INT: 14**_

_**WIS: 16**_

_**CHA: 18**_

_**Luck: 22**_

_**Stat Points Available: 60**_

_**Str: Your physical stat of how much you can dish out with physical damage and athletic prowess when it comes to jumping, lifting and other such things. 1 STR point = 5 points of damage**_

_**Dex: How good you can run, dodge evade and do all sorts of acrobatics. If your gonna be in the world of Naruto make this at least decent.**_

_**VIT: Basically your vitality and how much health you have, the more you increase it the more your able to keep living. One point of Vitality = 30 HP. HP Regen= 5 per point of Vitality**_

_**INT: How smart you are and the ability to put absorb information, as well as your stat for spellcasting. 1 point of INT= 20 points of MP**_

_**WIS: How perceptive you are and how logical you're able to be, this stat will also act as your mana regeneration stat. 1 point of WIS= 4 points of mana regenerated**_

_**CHA: Acts as your force of personality and how well you're able to apply yourself in social settings**_

_**LUC: Basically how lucky you are and affects things such as loot drops and chances of rewards and such**_

"Well time to do some spending." The man spoke as he began investing his Stat points

That in mind put several points in Strength, 8 points into Dexterity to make it not suck so much, 4 points into Vitality, 12 points into Intelligence so he could have more mana for spells, 11 into wisdom knowing he'd need it for the mana regeneration, 4 into Charisma and 6 into Luck. Which left him with 8 left and so with stat points well spent he decided that he was done and that it was time to kiss the void goodbye and begin a whole new life.

* * *

**(September 13th 994 S.E, 10:53 pm, Konohagakure)**

It was the dead of night as the man woke up in an alleyway in the midst of the night, and found it awkward that it was like this

"What the hell am I doing in an alleyway?" The man or rather Gamer questioned himself

_**Due to you having overtaken Naruto Uzumaki's life as your own, your starting point has now taken on a more adult and realistic beginning than originally created in canon. Considering how you are the host of Kurama you are more or less seen as a monster, and thusly kicked out of your apartment for being seen as such.**_

"Well, that explains it." The Gamer spoke as he saw that his new name was now Gohan Uzumaki

_' At least I get named after one of the most badass Dragon Ball characters, even if he did peak super early.'_ The now named Gohan thought to himself feeling happy that his name was in honor of the son of Goku

"Since I'm already hated and seen as a pariah, I might as well started on building up my army. After all, if this is pretty much a grittier version of Naruto and already I have people hating my guts." Gohan spoke as the moment he walked out of the alleyway he saw people staring at him with hate, disgust and vitriol

"Look here boys its the demon walkin' around." A drunk villager spoke

"And since it doesn't have his guards around this time, we can finally get to punishing it for what its done." Another spoke brandishing a crowbar

_'Really...I have to deal with this trope...I know it said gritty realism, but even this is pushing it.'_ Gohan thought to himself as the whole villagers hating Naruto trope while a good one was a bit of overblown one at that

"You shut your mouth you damn demon, as its time to pay for you killing little sister!" An auburn-haired villager cried out as she threw a rock at Gohan who with his physical resistance took 2 points of damage

"Yeah let's get him!" Another shouted slashing a kitchen knife against his 13-year-old body that made him take another 3 points of damage

"Well at least I know who my victims are, and the bonus is since you attacked me first I can claim self-defense." Gohan replied as he grabbed the villager who hit him with the knife and with his bare hands bent the knife in half and used the broken shards to stab him in the chest causing 20 points of damage

"Wow you guys are frail, but then again I am stronger than you so that's a given," Gohan spoke stabbing him with the shard causing another 20 points of damage as the man was bleeding out and proceeded to use Drain Life to drain his remaining health into him and heal his missing HP

"T-The demon killed him." The woman stuttered before she was casually struck down by Ray of Death causing her body to wither

"Yeah what the fuck did you think was gonna happen? Because y'all pushing me around is over, as now all of you are dead and the best part is you won't be missed because you're all cannon fodder for my path to power." Gohan spoke as he charged up Rays of Death

With Gohan having shot out multiple Rays of Death that struck their targets head on and in mere moments were corpses lying dead at his feet. with him then proceeding too put them into his inventory to be later converted into his legions of undead.

_**Congratulations you've made your first kill(s) and made the first steps to asserting your dominance. So here are your rewards.**_

_**450XP**_

_**5 Stat Points**_

_**+5 Obedience to Kurama for showing you will not be pushed around Obedience (5/100)**_

_**Congratulations you've made it to Level 2**_

_**+5 INT**_

_**+5 WIS**_

_'Well, it looks like I'm gonna be well on my way towards being a badass necromancer.'_ Gohan spoke as he put the corpses away in his inventory to convert to undead later

* * *

**(3 months later, December 26th 994 S.E)**

It was winter as Gohan in his new home in the Forest of Death both because he knew that with the inhabitants of Konoha having their bias in thinking he was the 9 tails he wouldn't be able to have a proper home, which was why he settled here and besides it was free XP and chances to level himself up and his abilities to their limit before the start of Part 1 of Naruto.

_"I gotta say that as cliche as it this is going to sound, the cold doesn't bother me anymore."_ Gohan thought as he sat down on a patch of snow and looked up at the cloud-filled sky

"Besides at least in here I don't have these idiot villagers bothering me, and I get the chance to grow my power in peace. The only downside is that I can't go murdering all willy nilly, otherwise the big boys or worse yet the 3rd Hokage and even Danzo will catch on and I can't really have that. So I guess that puts the growth on my legion of undead on hold for now

"Anyways I might as well see how far I've come." Gohan spoke as he pulled up the screen to check his stats what abilities he's gained

_**Gohan Uzumaki**_

_**The Gamer**_

_**Level 7**_

_**HP: 840/840 (HP Regen is 140 per 5 seconds)**_

_**MP: 1,680/1,680 (228 MP Regen per 5 seconds)**_

_**XP: 480/6,300**_

_**STR: 33**_

_**DEX: 17**_

_**VIT: 28**_

_**INT: 56**_

_**WIS: 57**_

_**CHA: 22**_

_**LUC: 28**_

_**Stat Points: 28**_

_**Ryo: 4,350**_

_**Corpse Bomb**_

_**You can now remote detonate corpses you control to deal 60 Plague Damage to your enemies**_

_**False Life**_

_**45 MP to Cast**_

_**You can cast this spell and have necromantic power temporarily bolster your health. You can gain 40 + INT X 2 Health for 1 hour**_

_"Well, at least I've got some really good spells going on."_ Gohan thought to himself as he closed off the stats screen before he heard a roar

What in the actual hell is going on." Gohan wondered as he saw 3 large reddish-brown colored bears with dark blue eyes staring back at him

_**Dire Grizzly**_

_**Level 14**_

_**HP: 1,350/1,350**_

_**CP:50/50**_

_**STR: 36**_

_**DEX: 17**_

_**VIT 26**_

_**INT: 5**_

_**WIS: 7**_

_**CHA: 9**_

_**LUC: 8**_

_**XP GAIN: 310**_

_**Description: Like all animals within the Forest of Death have been mutated by the abundance of chakra in the ecosystem. Even more so due to the 9 tails attack 14 years ago.**_

That in mind he cast Create Undead twice summoning up 2 Skeleton Horde's each in piecemeal leather armor and armed with war pike's, morningstar's, flails and shields; with him sending the forces out against the two dire grizzly's who were unprepared for the 20 armed skeletons rushing towards them. With the two bears clawing out at the skeletons who did battle against the trio of dire bears, as Gohan was quite content at the way his skeletons were fighting the bears who were kept off guard by the undead threat; with him doing ranged support via his Ray of Death attacks so as to rain death damage against his new targets.

With him seeing that a handful of his skeletons were running low on health he activated the Corpse Bomb ability and saw 250 points of damage were dealt to the bears as toxic cobalt blue and pale green miasma erupted from them. That in mind the number of his skeletons continued to dwindle if slightly while he provided ranged support, with Rays of Death in a Gatling gun-like manner, that soon enough had the dire bears were in the double digits of health before 3 more of his skeletons burst from the Corpse Bomb ability killing them.

That in mind he had his now 13 remaining skeletons step aside to allow him to collect his prizes which were 3 dire bear pelts and about 5 pounds of dire grizzly meat, as well at the 930 XP gained from killing them as he collected his prizes. With him being glad that he could sell these come spring for some additional cash, so that way he could get to work on buying armor for his living armors; however a loud clicking noise that was probably attracted from all the bloodshed.

"Well, this should be fun." Gohan thought to himself as he saw a large emerald-colored centipede the size of a small house glaring at him

_**Dire Centipede**_

_**Level: 18**_

_**HP: 1,950/1,950**_

_**CP: 60/60**_

_**STR: 39**_

_**DEX: 19**_

_**VIT 30**_

_**INT:7**_

_**WIS: 8**_

_**CHA: 8**_

_**LUC:8**_

_**XP Gain: 390**_

_**Description: Like all animals this centipede has mutated due to the saturation. This creature can fold up into its hardened shell to defend itself against physical attacks.**_

_"We_ll here goes nothing." Gohan spoke giving the order for his remaining skeletons to swarm the creature

That in mind once the remaining 13 skeletons got in range he had them explode thanks to his Corpse Bomb ability, which caused 650 points of damage and while the necromancer was happy that he managed to take out a 3rd of its health. He knew full well that it wouldn't be enough and proceeded to dart off while the dire centipede gave chase to him, while Gohan was breaking out into a full sprint before using his strength to make a leap onto one of the nearby tree branches to escape from the dire centipede.

Yet it was in vain as the large centipede crawled and curled its way up the massive tree trunk with Gohan shooting out Rays of Death at it in a rapid-fire pace, managing to get several shots off before it soon was face to face with him and lunged at him. With the necromancer managing to catch one its pincers from impaling him, while one caught him in the gut causing 95 points of damage with 2 hidden ones soon jutting out and forcing him to break off contact from it while the hidden pincers tore at him causing 70 points of damage respectively.

With him deciding to use Create Undead to summon up Bayrok's which were grayish skinned corpses that wore leather armor with razor-sharp claws and armed with short-bows which he ordered to open fire, with their short-bows releasing arrows which were sent flying towards the dire centipede who curled up into a ball which halved the damage dealt. Nonetheless, it gave Gohan some time to recover while his undead minions continued to fire upon the dire centipede, while Gohan was deep in thought of how he could ramp up his abilities to further.

"I swear I need to level up more quickly since there's only so much I can do against these creatures. Much less when the real story starts and I gotta go up against people like Zabuza or god forbid the badass himself Kisame." Gohan said as he knew he needed to get stronger faster

"Hopefully when I do take over this place that I can recruit Kisame, as having the tailless beast on my side and the most badass of the 7 Swordsman would be awesome." Gohan added as in his opinion Kisame Hoshigaki was the most awesome swordsman in Naruto

After his brief period of fanboying over the Akatsuki member, Gohan turned his attention back on the dire centipede who after the repeated attacks was whittled down to 705, before he joined the fight and ran up to it once he saw it opened up from its shell-like ball and began attacking. That in mind he clamped down onto it and cast Drain Life thrice in order to regain more of his lost health, before proceeding to blast Rays of Death into its hardened carapace.

With it being once it was whittled down to below 300 health after having defeated 3 of his Bayrok's he decided to end it, via having his remaining once explode due to his Corpse Bomb ability which finished it off with each. With the drops from it now only being experience but also it's carapace which he felt could be used to be traded in for armor, because he knew full well from experience that necromancer's while badass didn't have much in the way of armor and defense like that; because he knew that should his undead hordes fail he would need something to cover his ass.

"Well this has been a productive day," Gohan said with how today has gone

"Once my MP and HP are filled back up I can go back and hunt some more and possibly get halfway to my next level before nightfall. Not only that but I can get shelter set up before one of the snowstorms hit." Gohan spoke in having throughout his time in the Forest of Death learned to make shelters

"Now then the only thing that's a waste of time is the stupid academy, as everyone with a few exceptions are so damned annoying. Perhaps later on I can get rid of Kiba and Akamaru for myself, as I'm sure he'd make a fantastic hellhound and familiar. Not only that but get rid of Sakura and possibly Ino, seeing as how they're relatively useless at this point. So many decisions on who to get rid of." Gohan mused as to whom he should get rid of and who would be in my way

"Then there's Sasuke. Since he was a great character..well great before Itachi further mindfucked him and sent him the path to Orochimaru where granted he was still pretty good but not what he could've been. Well, now that I'm here I can prevent that and possibly have him under my thumb. Now that would be wonderful in having a general to serve me in my eventual plans as a lord of undeath." Gohan spoke since in his past life he did quite enjoy Sasuke's character

_**Quest Unlocked**_

_**Avenger turned Executioner**_

_**Get Sasuke to join your side and become a general to help you on your path to power.**_

_**Objective 1: Gain 65 or higher reputation with Sasuke before Shippuden**_

_**Objective 2: Prevent Sasuke from going rogue and gaining the curse mark**_

_**Objective 3: Have Sasuke gain Chunin rank before Shippuden**_

_**Objective 4: Help Sasuke to gain the Sharingan (bonus XP for helping him get the Mangekyou and Eternal Variants before Shippuden)**_

_**Reward 1: 18 levels randomly spread out across all know class levels**_

_**Reward 2: ? Gacha Token**_

_**Reward 3: 5 Random Spells or Creature Unlock Cards**_

_**Accept (Y/N)**_

"This is an obvious and easy answer, but what the fuck are Gacha Tokens?" Gohan wondered before another message appeared

_**Gacha Tokens: These Tokens allow for one random skill or companion to be one.**_

_"Well that makes things more interesting._" Gohan thought before he went elsewhere to hunt

* * *

_**(1 month later, January 28th, 995 S.E, Hokage Tower, 12:25 Pm)**_

It was the new year as Hiruzen was with Danzo over one subject that being over Gohan's growth in strength and change in personality, which even Hiruzen had to admit was concerning from him having gone from a cheerful and boisterous young man to driven, angry and at times ruthless individual.

"I'm telling you Hiruzen something must be done about the boy." Danzo spoke in referencing Gohan's growth of power and change in personality

"I will tell you this, like I have been for the past decade that you will not put him into ROOT. As he still deserves the chance of living as close to a normal childhood as possible. Not to be made into a war machine." Hiruzen rebuked the warhawk as he refused to let Gohan be put into his clutches

"Oh come off it now Hiruzen, you and I both know that his childhood has been anything but normal. Since the villagers have damned him to a life of being a pariah, and hate him like he was spawned from the pits of the underworld itself. So why do you continue with this false illusion that he'll be like anyone else. Because you and I both know that the light in him that you've tried so hard to keep bright is gone and that he's not the precious boy you've tried so hard to shield is gone." Danzo countered in knowing that the bright and cheerful boy Hiruzen saw as a surrogate grandson had practically died and been replaced by something cruel and sinister

"Because my ROOT agents have seen the boy spend his time constantly in the Forest of Death, with them saying that he smells of blood and death. Since I'm sure that even you can see that every time you look in his eyes the light of innocence is gone and instead there's cold, even pragmatic hate in them." Danzo added in knowing that Gohan from what they knew him as had changed

Because with them now dealing with the Gamer version of Gohan who was like a shark cold, unforgiving and ruthless; since even Danzo knew that with the way he's been treated in the village that with his mindset as it was now that it wouldn't take much for him to decide to take retribution on the villagers.

"Even Iruka has reported to on Gohan's changes. As for the most part I thought it was Gohan taking things seriously in the academy, until during one of the sparring matches when he went up against Kiba. Since he's still getting over his broken ribs and sternum." Hiruzen spoke considering that it took Iruka himself to pull Gohan off of the Inuzuka heir as he beat the tar out of him

"Besides, the boy is even wising up to the fact that you've kept Anbu watching him, because for all of the boy's prior immaturity. He's shown himself to be quite perceptive and intelligent, with him proving to be the Nara's equal and soon enough superior if time is anything to go by." Danzo replied as Gohan had for all of his reclusiveness into the Forest of Death proven himself to be quite smart to say the least

"Minato and Kushina would be both ashamed and proud of how he's begun to turn out. With him showing himself to be such a talented young boy, but the growing darkness in his heart is something that can't be overlooked." Hiruzen said in knowing that both parents would be proud of his talents and intellect yet ashamed of the fact that he let such darkness to foster and grow itself inside their son

"One thing that can be ruled out is the fact that the 9 tails is influencing him. Because my operatives have so far seen no attempts or even so much of an iota of its chakra being tapped into." Danzo told the 3rd Hokage that so far no contact with the tailed beast had been made

"That is so far great news. Because with the way that Gohan has been progressing and acting, the 9 tails influencing him would be a disaster waiting to happen." Hiruzen spoke in relief at the fact that the 9 tails hadn't made contact with Gohan otherwise things would be looking in far more dire straits

"Still Hiruzen even you have to admit that the changes in the boy are more than likely for the best. " Danzo remarked causing a small bit of killer intent to be sent his way

"Choose your words carefully Danzo. Because I mave have declined from what I once was as the God of Shinobi, but I am still capable of showing you why even now I am the 3rd Hokage." Hiruzen warned him as this was still dangerous territory he was treading on

"What I am saying Hiruzen is that these changes going on within him are for the better. With you almost convinently forgetting that the villagers have not been the best towards him and that the changes in him right now are not just because he is the jinchuuriki of the 9 tails. But because he's been stripped away of any illusion of kindness the world has and as a result has had to harden himself against a place that he feels is out to get him." Danzo told him in knowing that Gohan from his point of view was most likely having to change himself as such because he felt that he had to be ruthless to survive in a place that absolutely hated him

"You can live in your fantasy world much all you want, but him being seen as a hero Hiruzen is as likely as Tsunade ever going sober; considering how the villagers hate him too much. Since sure enough you can think that he can work hard enough to change his opinion of them, and see him as a hero and something good. However, have you ever thought that he doesn't want the villager's admiration anymore and instead just outright hates them back." Danzo added with his one single eye staring at Hiruzen with a cold harsh truth

Since one unfortunate truth was the fact that Gohan had come to a realization that he was within a place that hated him and often wished him dead, and because of such things as villagers who outright made their hate known for them or drunken mobs that would form to try and beat and sometimes kill him. With even a brazen enough villager going out of their way to beat him to a pulp in his youth out of hate for the 9 tails, it was a no brainer that Gohan's changes to the two elder ninja had happened as something that was completely inevitable.

"All I've ever tried since Minato's death and having to take back the hat was too make sure the boy was seen as a hero to these people. Yet for all my best efforts in trying to do so, the village has wound up crushing the good boy I've known and started to transform him into something sinister." Hiruzen said in having tried throughout his 2nd reign to make the boy who he saw as his surrogate grandson live as close to a happy childhood as possible

"The only thing that can be done now Hiruzen is for a close eye to be kept on him, despite his chakra not being unlocked he shouldn't be underestimated. If anything he should be seen as prodigious, because he may not be as fast as his father was. But his strength, intellect and perceptiveness outstrip most of his peers by a far mile. So, adding to it that once his chakra is unlocked and he'll be something extraordinary." Danzo remarked at the fact that Gohan should have a close eye kept on him

"Even still, who should keep an eye on him is the better question? Seeing as how we still teams are being chosen this time around, and we can't simply have anyone watching over him." Hiruzen spoke knowing that with genin teams being chosen that the amount of high-class shinobi that could watch him were in short supply

"Regardless the boy needs to be watched over. Because with no real love for the village and any real ties to the village, then his chances of leaving the village or betraying it will skyrocket in time. Especially with him having become clearly self-reliant and self-sufficient." Danzo replied as he knew that with nothing to really tie him down then he would easily have reason to leave Konoha, and would do well for himself due to him having been shown to be quite self-sufficient

"Agreed. Hopefully when he graduates and makes it onto a genin team, that he'll be able to better foster bonds with his fellow genin and give him true ties to the village this way." Hiruzen said in hoping that once Gohan got onto a genin team that he'd be able to foster bonds with the villagers

That in mind more words were said between them before Danzo went on about his way to continue further management of ROOT, with Hiruzen feeling his age catch up to him as he only hoped that he'd be able to stem the growing darkness in the jinchuuriki's heart.

**So then with the gamer having taken over Naruto's life and set upon the path of a Necromancer we see him focused on his path to power, for how will he go about accomplishing his goals. Well, you'll have to find out in the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

_**And cut as I hope you guys like my new attempt at a Gamer story, with this being inspired by A Gamer's Guide to Necromancy by The Dark Wolf Shiro who was kind enough to let me use his Gamer system for the story with the Necromancy abilities being based on the Necromancer CYOA by the Scientist and some D&D 5th edition as well. But without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got The Gamer/Gohan in the Void going through and choosing his universe and class which I thought would be dope in having a necromancer in the Naruto universe. Not only that but the idea of him basically overshadowing Naruto was an idea I liked for the fact that it would allow me to do a lot more stuff with him.**_

_**Next up we've got Gohan waking up in the village and killing off some villager's to add to his army, since unlike most Gamer stories Gohan is going to be at most Lawful Evil and at best Neutral to Lawful Neutral. Because he's gonna be someone that gets his hands dirty and if your in his way then either join or die with no exceptions.**_

_**Following that up, we've got some showing off of what Gohan can do as a Necromancer which I thought would be pretty cool to do.**_

_**Lastly we've got a bit between Hiruzen and Danzo concerning Gohan which I thought would be neat to do in establishing that Gohan's insertion of being the main character has had ramifications, considering that his insertion into the timeline changes things such as what would've been Naruto's childhood.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time, and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**With all that being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time, with the next chapter among other things having Gohan have a run in with Anko. So stay tuned for all of that**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: Before I Forget by Slipknot**_


	2. Chapter 2: Hello to a Sadist

**(Chapter 2: Hello to a Sadist)**

It was soon the month of April as Gohan had been hard at work in increasing his level in Necromancer having used his workhorse mentality to clear a bloody swath through the creatures that resided in the Forest of Death. So much so that he was close to reaching level 16 as he went nonstop in sending his hordes of Undead to attack those in his way, with him also having managed to use the cover of night and get rid of drunken villagers or genin and chunin that nobody would miss; with him taking using his knowledge of horror movies to act as a sort of pseudo serial killer.

With the necromancer not feeling any guilt about doing so since they were all cannon fodder in the end who were being put to better use in his growing horde of undead, as the only thing left on his agenda was to learn how to unlock chakra. Because the necromancer knew that even with his abilities of undeath that if he were to further succeed in his path to power then, unlocking his chakra would be a primary objective that needed to be completed.

* * *

**(April 20th, 996 S.E, 2:10 Pm, Konoha)**

It was 10 minutes after 2 as Gohan had decided to go to the library in order to get some books on unlocking chakra and knowing your chakra natures.

_"Well, at least I'll be able to put this chakra issue out of my head for good now."_ Gohan thought as he went up to the librarian who gave him a dirty look

"What are you doing here?" The librarian questioned haughtily at the jinchuuriki

"I merely came here to check out a few books on chakra." Gohan answered back as to what he'd come here for

"I'm sorry but we're about to close." The librarian told him in an attempt to have him go away

"I checked your sign out front earlier and you don't close until 8:30 tonight. There's also the fact that it is not a holiday today." Gohan countered in having checked the times and dates and made sure to come in a way in which there wouldn't be a logical reason for her to turn him away

"Well, we're closing up early today…" The librarian tried to say but a hard look from Gohan cut her off

"Look you can make excuses all until Sunday, but that won't solve anything. So do yourself a favor and point me to where I can get my books or else." Gohan told her his sharp blue eyes staring at her with an almost haunting and sinister look in them

"Or..what are you going to do about it?" The librarian questioned before Gohan grabbed her by the shirt collar and brought her face to face with him

"What I'm going to do about it, is begin finding out where you live and while your sleeping choke you to death. Since this won't be a quick and painless death, no I'm going to wrap my hands around your throat and strangle you and I mean really strangle you as I take the grim pleasure in choking away your air supply and seeing your face go from red to blue and then to purple. So sure you can struggle in vain as you feel the blood vessels in your eyes pop like cherries, and you begin to choke on your vomit. But it'll all be in vain as I look you right in the face and watch the life drain from your eyes." Gohan answered back in vivid detail that made her stomach wrap itself in knots and her flesh break into a cold sweat

"So either you can give me what I want or the fate of me watching you die via my strangling you to death for my cruel entertainment happens, and I bury you in unmarked graves for your insolence." Gohan added as not once did he blink or look away from her or even raise his voice

"T-There in the 5th section, 3rd row. Y-you can't m-m-miss it." The librarian spoke as undaunting fear at the cold and merciless way he spoke combined with the look in his eyes that lacked any light of kindness was like looking into those of shark waiting to tear you to shreds

"Excellent now was that so hard." Gohan spoke as he let go of her shirt collar and straightened it back out so as not to draw attention  
"Y-You're a m-monster." The librarian stuttered out

"No I just know what I want, and remember if you tell a soul about what happened I'll go to your house and bash your skull against the kitchen sink; until its a bloody pulp between my fingers. And believe I'll know if you so much as tell a single soul." Gohan told her as he walked away leaving a frightened librarian in his wake

_**Due to your having absolutely scared the living hell of someone who hates you, you've increased your CHA by 3 and leveled up your Intimidation skill.**_

_"And that right there has made my day just a little bit better."_ Gohan thought as he whistled a merry tune

That in mind it didn't take too long for him to collect the books on chakra theory and chakra natures and check them out with the, obviously frightened librarian who he had look him in the face and continue his straight-faced look towards her in order to keep her compliance. With that out of the way he soon returned to the Forest of Death which had in these 6 months become his residence, as he soon spent the next few hours reading the books with undivided attention; as he had used Create Undead to make a zombie horde set up a perimeter so as to make sure he remained undisturbed.

Once he finished reading he soon understood what he needed to do and began to focus on what was needed to in theory unlock his chakra pool, as Gohan sat down and took a deep breath and began concentrating focusing on both the mental aspects of his mind and his physical vitality and bringing them together as one. With him feeling both the physical and mental coming together until a feeling like a dam bursting and releasing a mighty flood spread through his body, as soon enough a shockwave of azure-colored chakra erupted from his body and briefly formed into a skull shape before dissipating.

Once that was done he took out a slip of paper and sent his newfound chakra into it to see what he was capable of, with it split in half before each half started to shred itself as the pieces on his right burst into flames while the one on his left half soon became damp. With Gohan looking in satisfaction at his newly awakened chakra pool before looking up at the new messages that had come from his unlocking his chakra, while a wide smile came across his face.

_**Congratulations you've now unlocked your chakra. Your chakra pool is your INT X VIT X 10. With Chakra regeneration equaling WIS + INT per 5 seconds.**_

_**Due to unlocking your chakra a new trait has been unlocked.**_

_**Endurance of the Spirals**_

_**(Thanks to unlocking your chakra you've unlocked one of the trademarked physical traits of the Uzumaki. Which is there incredible stamina and life force. Your currently Vitality is now doubled.)**_

_**You now gain the following affinities**_

_**Fire Affinity: Level 1: (0%)**_

_**You now have access to the primary element that is associated with destructive jutsu. With this affinity you can use mid to long range incendiary attacks to burn your enemies**_

_**2% more damage with Fire jutsu**_

_**2% less cost with Fire jutsu**_

_**Water Affinity: Level 1 (0%)**_

_**You now have access to the element whose versatility in defense is just as great as it is in offense. With this element, you can draw upon water to crush your enemies with pressurized bursts, jets and streams of water**_

_**2% more damage with Water Jutsu**_

_**2% less cost with water jutsu**_

_**Wind Affinity: Level 3 (0%)**_

_**Due to this being your primary affinity this will always start at levels higher than your secondary and tertiary affinities. This offensive element uses jutsu to shred and cut into enemies with pressurized or vacuum-like blade of wind or using wind to slam in it through sheer pressure.**_

_**6% more damage with Wind Jutsu**_

_**6% less cost with Wind Jutsu**_

_"Alright with that out of the way and everything getting a better boost overall. I think I can do with upgrading my overall necromantic abilities, especially Ray of Death."_ Gohan thought as he upgraded Ray of Death

_**Ray of Death +1**_

_**(Cost 200 MP)**_

_**The upgraded form of Ray of Death now deals 250 points of Necrotic Damage dealt**_

_**"**I may not be able to use it like a machine gun anymore, but damn if this won't help more."_ Gohan thought as he looked over more of his abilities

_"Looks like Drain Life and Corpse Bomb can do with an upgrade."_ Gohan added as he upgraded the two abilities and smiled at what they were now

_**Corpse Bomb +1**_

_**You're undead due to this upgraded ability now deal out 180 plague damage**_

_**Drain Life +1**_

_**Cost 150 MP**_

_**This ability now drains 250 HP per cast and if this ability is used as a killing blow, you can still one random stat point from a victim that will be put into your stats at random.**_

"Now then let's look at the new abilities and see if they're worth upgrading now or hold off for later on." Gohan mused as he looked over his new set of abilities

_**Ray of Enfeeblement**_

_**110 MP Cost**_

_**When you hit this target with this spell they become weak and feeble. Prevents HP from refilling and Vitality is reduced by 1 quarter until lifted**_

_**Sanguine Javelins**_

_**Cost 80 MP per Cast**_

_**You use necromantic energy and draw forth from the blood of the fallen to create spears of tainted blood to attack your enemies. You create 1 javelin per 10 points of INT with each javelin dealing 65 points of necrotic damage**_

**"**Well, I'm sure that Sanguine Javelins can do with a boost since I can use all the help I can get." Gohan thought to himself as he upgraded the spell

_**Sanguine Javelins +1**_

_**Cost 440 MP per Cast**_

_**With the now upgraded version of this spell, you create 2 javelins per 10 points of INT with each javelin dealing 210 points of necrotic damag**e_

_"Well my Sanguine Javelins may not take up a huge chunk of my mana, but at least I'll have a heavy hitter."_ Gohan thought as he was content with his newly upgraded necromantic abilities

"Now then time to do some training with my new chakra." Gohan spoke as he went off to train up in doing chakra control

* * *

**(2 weeks later, Konoha, 2:34 Pm, May 6th, 996 S.E)**

It was 2 weeks later since Gohan had unlocked his chakra and had started doing chakra control exercises, which due to their requiring constant focus had started raising his wisdom stat, with it having gone up by 2 and while it was slow progress it was nevertheless still progress.

"Well at least can take a break from power leveling," Gohan spoke feeling as though his nonstop grinding deserved a needed break

_"As finally, I can enjoy this nice day out."_ Gohan thought as he continued a stroll throughout the village

With him continuing his walk until he neared a spring which caused him to stop with what caused him to stop being none other than Anko Mitarashi who began stripping out of her trench coat, mesh top and skirt so as to start sunbathing and begin working on a tan. So with Gohan having the body of a hormonal almost 15-year-old, he decided to do what any teenager would do in his situation and proceed to look at the violet haired bombshell, as who was he to pass up on the golden opportunity to see a naked and smokin' hot woman.

Since call him a pervert all you want for taking the golden opportunity to peep on Anko, but after having to deal with dumbass villagers who hated his guts and power leveling so that he could grow his undead hordes; that he deserved this. With it being that he was so caught up in peeping on her that he didn't notice her chocolate brown eyes soon focus in on him with a predatory look on them, as it was in a burst of movement that he could barely track that she was soon behind him.

"Oh fuck me sideways." Gohan cursed as he soon began dumping 15 points into his DEX stat which raised it from the 25 it was from the months of power leveling to 40 in knowing he'd need it

"Well, aren't you the kinky little shit, and a naughty one for having come and peep on me." Anko spoke as the necromancer tried extremely hard not to look at him

"In my defense, your one of the most gorgeous women in Konoha, so excuse me for wanting to see one of the best things about the village." Gohan replied since from his view Anko was one of the most beautiful girls on Naruto who he thought was a shame that she got little screen time

"You actually mean it, as how do I know your not saying that, to buy yourself time to escape?" Anko questioned with a raised brow

"Because I'd be a complete and utter idiot to deny the fact that you practically blow everyone out of the water in Konoha with how absolutely gorgeous you are. Since the only one who is even comparable to you in beauty would be Tsunade herself and even then in my personal opinion is she overrated." Gohan spoke turning to look her in the eye and he'd be a damned liar if he didn't say she was extremely sexy

_**(+5 Affection with Anko Mitarashi, for making a genuine compliment towards her)**_

"Well its nice to know a perverted brat like you, knows what a real woman like when he sees one." Anko chuckled in thinking it was nice that the teenage necromancer would genuinely compliment her

"If there's one thing I'm not is a liar, because like I said why would I lie to one of the most gorgeous women in all of the village." Gohan responded as he was thankful for having enough restraint to help him keep focused on Anko's face and not stare at her rather generous assets

"You know I'm surprised that for a perverted brat that you haven't stared at my tits this whole time." Anko spoke with a teasing grin as she soon started bending down to let Gohan get a full view of her large firm breasts

_"The one time I get to see a naked woman since I got here, and its with one who can kill me."_ Gohan thought to himself

_**No one forced you to peep on Anko, this is your own fault. So deal with the consequences for being caught.**_

"Well fuck you too." Gohan said under his breath

"Anyways I don't hope this means that you could possibly let me go without a warning." Gohan hoped in that she'd let this slide

"Nice try there. But I'll make you a deal if you can evade me and whatever I send at you till half-past 3 then I'll let it slide and let you have the honor of taking the awesome and sexy Anko on a date." Anko told him as a compromise

_**Quest opened**_

_**Keep away from a sadist**_

_**Evade and defend yourself from Anko and whatever she throws at you until 3:30 Pm.**_

_**Succeed: Gain 3,300 XP, +10 Affection with Anko Mitarashi, +3 to DEX and CHA.**_

_**Failure: -10 Affection with Anko, possible beatdown from Anko, and 500 XP**_

_**Accept (Y/N)**_

"You're on Anko, and to make it more interesting, as how about we start this in the Forest of Death." Gohan spoke in knowing that this would give him a home-field advantage

"Oh, you want to make it that kind of a challenge. I swear I like you already, your on." Anko spoke as he gained a plus 3 affection for having the guts to do it in the Forest of Death

That in mind Gohan decided to use Bayrok's to provide ranged cover and support against Anko but with explicit orders to only wound and not kill, as the teenage necromancer was ready for whatever the sexy sadist had to throw at him. With him having soon heard a loud hissing noise and turned to see a large python with mottled beige and forest green scales that had golden colored eyes look at him predatorily, before it lunged at him with its fangs bared.

With Gohan ordering his Bayrok's to open fire on the large snake with each Bayrok's arrow dealing 35 damage which combined with their numbers were making short work of the serpent, which after taking so much damage as Gohan decided to fire two shots of his upgraded Ray of Death revealed it as a summon. Evident by after the two beams of deep emerald necrotic energy struck it after being peppered with arrows it disappeared in a burst of smoke, with Gohan knowing that he'd have to be on further guard against Anko in knowing that this wouldn't be the end of it.

For he had to order his Bayrok's to get out of the way as Anko fired off a Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu that scorched 6 of his Bayrok's leaving him with 13 left, as the necromancer soon made a break for it as he had 8 of his Bayrok's stay behind and provide cover fire to keep Anko pinned down. Meanwhile, he and the other 5 Bayrok's soon made a break for it while the others continued laying down suppressive fire, for Gohan was merely happy that he managed to put some distance between him and Anko.

"Well, at least I managed to get some distance between me and Anko." Gohan thought to himself

"Now all I got to do is find a place to have as cover, while the other Bayrok's keep her distracted," Gohan spoke as he continued to run off into the forest while having his 5 Bayrok's keep a perimeter around her

With him barely having found a place to take cover behind and hide out from Anko who he assumed had had enough of being shot with arrows courtesy of his Bayrok's evident when he soon heard a small boom as a firestorm soon erupted where they were. For the teenage necromancer knew full well that if Anko was busting out a fire jutsu that could cause what was essentially a localized yet widespread enough immolation, then he knew he couldn't take this lightly as he had.

Which was why he had used Create Undead twice more and used it to summon forth Totenhund's which took the form of rottweiler like hounds with rotting flesh covering their bodies, yet they remained deadly with their sharpened claws, razors like teeth and reddish magenta-colored eyes. With him giving the order to go after Anko as they all let out furious barks and howls before dashing off after their quarry, with Gohan knowing that it'd be enough to buy him time as he made a break for it in one of the caves within the Forest of Death.

With him hiding within the depths of the cave and focused on just staying as quiet and still as possible and during his travels to the cave covered himself in mud, wood-chips and sawdust in order to mask his scent, as all he had to do now was hide out while the remaining Bayrok's and Totenhund's kept Anko busy enough for him to complete the quest. For he felt that with the distractions he set up with the Bayrok's and Totenhund's that he was at the moment in the clear, as he decided that since he did all that he could to have evaded Anko and set himself up well enough in the Forest of Death that he was in the practical clear.

For he decided to crack open a book on wind affinity and manipulation, after all he knew that if he was going to become anything close to powerful in this world that while his necromancy was a fantastic asset to have; that he'd also have to grow his skills in other areas as well. Therefore he proceeded to wait out the remainder of the time while Anko dealt with his minions, with their being the smell of smoke as his undead burnt to ashes; but he wasn't concerned considering that he'd virtually won as he continued to read his book.

"Well then will you look at that its half past 3 already, and since Anko hasn't found me I've won our little bet. Which means I get to go on a date with Anko." Gohan spoke as he dashed off to find Anko

With him having soon found a panting Anko with scratches and bite wounds from the Totenhund's and having taken some arrows from the Bayrok's, with their being tears in her trench coat and even her mesh armor revealing generous amounts of cleavage.

"Well looks like I won our bet." Gohan said with a smug smile on his face

"I don't know what you did, but I won't lie when I say that it was pretty cool." Anko replied as she had to admit that those summons that Gohan used were pretty awesome

"Thank you, as there something I've had the great opportunity of working on. Well, that among other things I'm capable of." Gohan spoke as he wasn't lying when he said he'd been working on this for a very long time

"So would you mind telling me about it?" Anko asked as Gohan let out a small chuckle

"We can perhaps talk about it on that date I have with you in the future," Gohan answered back

"You've got yourself a deal, and I look forward to it Gohan." Anko spoke with a teasing grin of her own

"Excellent. By the way, what are you gonna do about the fires you've caused?" Gohan questioned pointing to the slowly dying down flames

"Don't worry about that, as I have some friends that owe me some favors. So that'll take care of itself in no time." Anko answered back in having sent one of her summon's to get some people who knew water jutsu to help put out the fire

"Alright anyways I will see you in..let's say two weeks from now." Gohan spoke thinking that it'd be a good enough time period

"Sounds good enough for me, and I'll see you later then." Anko replied with a flirtatious wink

_**You've completed Keep Away from a Sadist**_

_**You've earned 3,300 XP, +10 Affection with Anko Mitarashi, + 3 DEX and CHA.**_

"Dang it just a couple hundred more and I would've leveled up." Gohan cursed to himself at the fact that he was shy of 600 XP away from leveling

_**Be grateful that you gained as much XP as you did. Since your lucky to have survived as well and as long as you did against her.**_

_"Well, I can't argue with that, as with all that I've gained I shouldn't get too greedy. Anyways at least I've started on my way to getting with Anko."_ Gohan thought in knowing that he shouldn't get greedy with what he's rewarded, lest it blow up in his face later

"Anyways let's see how much money I have for my eventual date with Anko, as my selling all of these pelts and blankets, and all of the meat I've gained from loot drops, and what not should be earning me quite a good deal." Gohan spoke in seeing that thanks to his having done fur trading with merchants that have been coming around he had 12,100 Ryo

_"Alright, Anko looks like I've got enough to take you out on a nice date."_ Gohan thought to himself with a smile on his face

* * *

**(2 weeks later, Konoha, 6:48 Pm, May 22nd, 996 S.E)**

It was 2 weeks later as Gohan would soon meet up with Anko at a Dango stand which he didn't mind doing so at all, as it gave him time to read more books on chakra manipulation, and one on jutsu creation.

"You sure love to read." Anko remarked as she saw Gohan reading up on jutsu creation

"Well considering that besides the stupid academy, I have an abundance of free time. So besides hunting and such in my home, I also like to read often." Gohan replied as he did develop a love of reading considering that the necromancer in him wanted to consume as much knowledge as possible

"I forget that you're an academy student, then again with how strong you are, you could pass for a Chunin." Anko remarked as she ordered herself some dango

"Thank you for the complimen, because unlike most people in my generation. I take training myself quite seriously." Gohan responded in having constantly made sure to power level himself so he could crush his enemies without fail

"Since unlike everyone else I want to make sure I'm prepared for anything that comes my way, which is why during the two weeks leading up to our date I made you this. Since I knew that if you ever went out on missions that you'd get cold at night." Gohan spoke as he reached into his backpack he made from dire wolf leather and tanned dire grizzly hide

With that, he pulled out a neatly folded up blanket made of dire wolf and tiger fur, with Anko being impressed at how soft and well put together it was.

"You went out of your way to make this for me?" Anko questioned as she took the blanket

"Of course, as I wanted to make you something that could also be a gift that could put the incident that had me meet you in the first place behind us." Gohan answered back as he didn't only do it to gain a bit more affection towards Anko but he also wanted to do something nice as well

"I think I'll have to let you peep on me more, if it means I get nice gifts like these." Anko joked as she loved the new present she was gifted

"Put a pin in that for later, because by the time I've won you over we'll be able to get to all the good stuff later." Gohan casually replied, gaining a flirtatious look on the sadist's face

"Oh really now, and you really think you could handle me? As I don't want to burst your bubble, but not even the supposed elite of this village could handle me." Anko asked she leaned over to Gohan who was still reading his book

"So what makes you think you could handle me if we ever got in the sack with one another?" Anko added with a teasing smirk on her face that held minor hints of lust in wanting to see it she could make the necromancer sweat

"Because Anko unlike them I have actual drive and willpower on my side, and I'm committed to seeing things through to the end and last time I checked I'm no quitter. So if we ever do start fooling around, the one thing I have to say is bringing it the hell on. Since I'm better than all the others you've been with by a wide margin." Gohan answered back with complete assuredness in the fact that he was without a doubt superior to all the other men Anko was with

_**(+8 Affection to Anko Mitarashi for not only giving her a nice gift but for also not caving in and acting with actual confidence)**_

_"Well thank you to having over 30 charisma."_ Gohan thought to himself

"It's nice to see that someone has the balls enough to crack when I actually play around with them, as you should see some of these dickless idiots. Since they think that because I'm the supposed 'Snake Whore' that I'm easy to get with, but they can't even handle some flirting and teasing on my end and wind up red-faced. Which makes for great blackmail considering that they may talk a big game, but nearly every time I put them to the test they crack like cheap glass." Anko spoke considering that the men of Konoha talked a big game of how they'd rock her world and make the snake slut squirm, but when she flipped it back on them they'd become tongue-tied and red-faced

"Well, that's where you've been going wrong. You've been dealing with fuck-boys your whole life, but... you'll no longer have to worry about that should you and I get together." Gohan responded while trying to make himself seem as least like a douche as possible while saying that and was thanking the System that it was working

"And you know how to? Since you're still going through puberty and in the academy no less." Anko said with a chuckle yet Gohan remained straight-faced

"That's the thing I may be an almost 15 year old, but still I'm more driven than most and focused than the hard majority of the people here. Since I not only work myself to almost exhaustion training to be the best. In addition I also no what I want and how to get it, on top of the fact that I have the power to back up everything I say and or do. In short, unlike most people I know what I'm after. So I know that if I had the chance that I can do right by you far better than what anyone else in the village can." Gohan responded with all the confidence his now 36 Charisma would allow

Suffice to say his words were able to get Anko's attention and have her look at the teenage necromancer with interest, at the confidence and conviction with which he spoke to her in a way that the men beforehand hadn't. Because to Anko Mitarashi she found a level of interest in the boy who was barely into his mid-teens at not only the focus he demonstrated but also the amount of confidence and conviction in which he spoke, in which the former student of Orochimaru found quite attractive if she were to be honest with herself.

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you. When you can graduate from the academy and not be the dead last of your class with a headband on your head, then I'll consider dating you. After all, if you have the drive and initiative you say you do; then it won't be too hard to see you graduate at the top of the class." Anko said in making a wager with the necromancer

"You, my good lady have yourself a deal." Gohan replied with a knowing grin on his face as he saw a message pop up but ignored it as he was too busy with Anko

That in mind the two continued to share quite a good time with him enjoying her excitable and rather cheery nature, while Anko found Gohan's confidence and intense amount of drive to be the best in his chosen fields rather charming.

"I still have to say that I'm impressed with how driven you are. Because to go as far as to start making jutsu at your age is nothing short of incredible." Anko said as she was impressed that the teenager beside her was already working on creating jutsu

"Well with the village treating me like shit for my whole life, I've had high expectations of myself to be the greatest version of myself. That way whenever they look at me or try to go after me, I can face them and show that I am downright indestructible compared to all of them." Gohan spoke since it there was one thing that would be a holdover from his past life, it would be that he would never allow himself to be pushed around and would make himself down near indestructible to do so

"Trust me I can relate to that; since you aren't the only one that's been scorned by the village." Anko replied as she rubbed her neck as painful memories sifted through her mind

"Well, you know what I say, who cares what the village thinks. Since all I know at the current moment is that I'm here with a gorgeous woman." Gohan spoke making Anko smile at the flattering words

"Keep talking like that and I'll give you a nice surprise one of these days," Anko replied with a flirtatious wink aimed at the necromancer

"I'll hold you to that, and if you ever want more stuff like your blanket. Or when I get real good higher quality gifts and in the near future some new jutsu then please feel free to come to me." Gohan told her as he was happy to do things such as this for Anko

"And I'll hold you to that since this is really great quality." Anko spoke happy with her new blanket

"Thank you." Gohan responded thankful that Anko liked the blanket

That in mind there date continued onwards with them sharing a few laughs and them walking out on the warm spring night and just enjoying Konoha at nighttime when it was peaceful before they said their farewells to each other and went on about their separate ways.

* * *

**(2 days later, May 24th, 996 S.E, 3:09 Pm, The Academy)**

It was soon a Tuesday afternoon as another day had ended at the Academy which Gohan was thankful for since it meant that he could go about growing stronger and increasing his hordes much faster, that was until Iruka wanted to speak to him for some odd reason.

"Gohan would you mind staying after class?" Iruka requested of the necromancer

"Sure Iruka-sensei as what do you need from me." Gohan wondered as he ignored the students who thought he was in trouble

"It's about how you've been acting this past semester." Iruka spoke causing the teenage gamer to tilt his head inquisitively

"But I thought that I was doing much better. Since I've been improving my grades, I've stopped causing trouble in class and have improved my skills in the sparring matches with everyone. So if I am in trouble for something then I don't see what for?" Gohan responded because all he's done is improve by leaps and bounds than what his other iteration would've ever been capable of

"With the exception of the broken arm you gave Kiba months ago, then you are not in trouble...anymore that is." Iruka spoke still remembering the day in which Gohan broke Kiba's left arm

"I told him to quit bothering me. Honestly, that's what that mutt gets for making fun of me for having been homeless. I swear I should've cracked his skull open like a walnut so he'd be out for the whole year." Gohan replied with the last bit more to himself as he detested Kiba

Because if there was a pet peeve to the necromancer it was having to repeat himself to others, and when the Inuzuka had him constantly keep repeating himself when he wouldn't stop among the others who'd bother and ridicule him. So he took matters into his own hands when he sparred with the Inuzuka and not only did he beat him with his superior hand to hand skills and higher strength at the time, but broke his legs so as to leave him with a permanent reminder of what happened when you continued to piss him off.

"Besides, he got what he deserved being a dumbass mutt and all. At least he'll learn his place for trying to fuck with me." Gohan added as he had a zero-tolerance policy for anyone pushing him around

"Gohan while I'm proud of you for your improvements in class, I and the Hokage have grown concerned with your overall attitude changes." Iruka said as he personally he was growling slightly fearful of Gohan's new personality traits

"Yet the Hokage couldn't have come to me with these concerns. Because if he were so concerned about it as you say he is, then he would've called me to his office, and talked with me about it himself. But instead, he had you be the middle man because the man thinks so little of me like everyone else does." Gohan replied his blue eyes locked onto the Chunin who seemed unnerved by the almost sinister and predatory look they held

"It's not like that at all Gohan." Iruka spoke yet the necromancer remained unconvinced

"Isn't it Iruka-sensei. Because I see absolutely nothing wrong with how I'm acting. If anything I thought that you'd want me to change more than anyone else, as now I'm no longer a nuisance to you or anyone else in the classroom. Since now I'm finally acting like the soldier I'm being trained to become, if anything I should be an example of how a 'proper' ninja should act." Gohan countered as the fact that their his tone of voice remained even and calm during this exchange unnerved Iruka more and more

"So besides my acting more my age and more maturely. Tell me how my attitude is concerning because the last time I checked I'm not here to make friends. Instead, I'm here to earn my headband and become a soldier like everyone before me." Gohan added as he wasn't here to make friends as he was here to complete his objectives and stay the course to his path to power

"But I thought that you'd made some friends, as what about Shikamaru and Shino as I've seen you talk with them a few times." Iruka spoke in having seen the necromancer talk with the two in passing

"Because they're the only two here beside Sasuke I tolerate. With Shikamaru, I respect because he's one of the rare few that can match my own intellect and is a pretty chill guy, yet his severe laziness and lack of initiative infuriate me to no end. While Shino on the other hand I like because he actually leaves me alone, and oftentimes I do talk to him about insects and which ones he should add to his hive in order to increase its viability when he becomes a shinobi. Other than that I don't really concern myself with anyone else, because the amount of people I tolerate or even like is far outstripped by the people I hate." Gohan responded with the exception of Sasuke who was the closest thing to a rival he had here, then Shikamaru and Shino were the only two he tolerated or even came close to even liking

"I didn't know you felt that way." Iruka said having felt a bit guilty that as his teacher he didn't look more into things concerning Gohan

"Of course you didn't, because no one ever cares what I felt until I stopped being a happy little dipshit with a never say die smile on his face. But now that I'm actually turning into something superior to all these maggots, that now you choose to worry about how I feel...spare me your semantics." Gohan replied as Iruka could only internally flinch in knowing of Gohan's growing up till now

Since he'd seen firsthand the hardships that Gohan had to endure and knew that he had willpower in spades even with his more menacing changes, which was why he had grown a great deal of respect for him not only improving in the Academy but also for having started his growing side business.

"Regardless if my attitude is the only thing that you and the Hokage have a problem with, then I'm afraid I see no reason to change. Especially since I'm merely acting like I would for when I go into the real world, because the village has stripped me of any illusion that the real world is a kind place in any capacity." Gohan added as the necromancer knew full well that the world of Naruto and with the game told him it was going to be a grittier version of what it was canon knew that it was going to be a very harsh and cruel reality and that was something that as a necromancer he'd thrive in

"Gohan I…" Iruka tried to say but those intense blue eyes stopped him

"Iruka-sensei I don't care, because unless the next words are my being the Rookie of the Year and my getting a headband then I don't want to hear another word from you. For you will mark my words that I will become something far superior than every single person here, and if I have to step on them until their broken piles of shit ground under my heel...then so be it. For nothing and no one will get in the way of what is rightfully mine. " Gohan replied and all the while killing intent rose forth from him to the point where it was strong enough to hold Iruka in place and hold him silent

"So seeing how you have nothing left to say to me, I'll be on my way...but one other thing to say Iruka-sensei is stay out of my path to being something great in this village. Otherwise...well let's just say that you'll be very intimate with no longer being able to breathe, so have a nice day and don't bother me unless its something important." Gohan told him with a cruel grin on his face while his eyes in that brief moment flashed a crimson red as a final burst of killing intent was enough to make Iruka grip his chest with fear as his student walked away

_'That boy is a monster.'_ Iruka thought to himself as for the first time in his teaching career he actually felt afraid of one of his students

**With our necromancer starting a relationship with Anko in a most unusual way, and his continued growth in becoming a soon to be master of undeath; things are looking up for him. But will they continue to do so, well you'll have to find out in the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

_**Alright time to answer reviews from last chapter**_

_**AscendedHumanity: Glad you like it since this story was inspired by A Gamer's Guide to Necromancy, and trust me I've got plans for when he gets ahold of the Edo Tensei**_

_**Edboy4926: Glad you liked the start and all and yes he'll acquire the Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu. After all, he's a Necromancer in the world of Naruto so you can best believe he'd take full advantage of such a thing when he gets his hands on it.**_

_**The Funeral Pyre: I understand where he could fall flat and trust me I plan on doing more than the whole everyone hates him in the village thing that's in fanon. Also yes he does have old Gohan's memories and how his past persona has acted will be delved into more on in future chapters in something I'll be getting to in future chapters. Also sorry if I haven't gotten around to what Gohan looks like considering that I haven't gotten around to it just yet.**_

_**KingTouka: Sorry if it did but it was the 1st name that came to mind when I was writing and thought it was cool**_

_**Xeno-Lucifer: Well Gohan will reply to Aizen with "Come at me bro" once he eventually goes to the Bleach Universe as I do plan on writing him going there in the near future.**_

_**Stratos263: Glad you liked the debut and hope you'll stick around for more.**_

_**Djamstar: There will be a harem considering that since there will be multiverse jumping you might as well say fuck it and go for broke.**_

_**Tobias27: Glad you think it's interesting and I fully plan on putting more backstory into the plot considering that I'm still in the 1st stages of the story so it'll take some time to get to where I can set up some cool stuff for later. I also agree with Issei dying off considering that he's a pretty pathetic protagonist seeing as how he's pretty useless considering that when all your attacks and such draw strength from the power of tits, and add to it that without Ddraig Rias wouldn't have even bothered to recruit him. And honestly, a DXD story where Cao-Cao, Vali or heck even Sairaorg would've been far more interesting and epic, too say the least.**_

_**Jp0625: On the subject of Sakura I will be making sure to get rid of her ASAP. However, thank you for reminding me about Ino as now I have an idea of what to actually do with her considering the idea of a Yamanaka on Gohan's side sounds like too much fun not to write.**_

_**Truckinbear: No it isn't I'm just using the System he made with his permission to help write the story.**_

_**Takenname: It isn't despite the similarity to it in the beginning. However, I will make this story go differently from it as it may have been inspired but it will not be a carbon copy of it.**_

_**odnan: Glad you like it and I'm still winding up with all I've got planned**_

_**230143: Glad you like the story and yeah I do too its just that it's hard to see a story with evil characters without them being complete jackasses, or making you get bored of their attitude.**_

_**Slamkam12: Thank you**_

_**Tiwa Vol: I understand that and way ahead of you. Also glad you mentioned Danzo considering that I have plans for the two of them together, that you'll be seeing soon enough.**_

* * *

_**A****_nd_ cut as I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter as we get Anko's introduction in the mix, so with that being said let's get down to it now, shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Gohan unlocking his chakra which I thought would be cool since it both allowed me to show some of Gohan's more menacing side and showing what his affinities are going to be.**_

_**Next up we've got how Gohan meets Anko for the first time which was some of the best fun I've had writing out due to the general nature of it, and the bet that went along with it.**_

_**Following that up, we've got the date between Anko and Gohan which I thought would be a nice setup to their relationship within the story.**_

_**Lastly, we've got the talk between Iruka and Gohan which I wanted to do because to be honest, it would only make sense that Iruka would be concerned and unnerved by Gohan's personality. Because to everyone else due to his insertion into the story, they think that who he is now is him going through a personality shift.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time, and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time, as next up is Gohan finding out about one of the dungeons he'll be able to use for further training, and his meeting with a warhawk. So stay tuned for all of that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: Mother Sky by Twelve Foot Ninja**_


	3. Chapter 3: Warhawk and a Necromancer

**(Chapter 3: Warhawk and a Necromancer)**

It would be months later as the necromancer had continued his strides in growing stronger, as he had to go further into the Forest of Death so that he could find stronger targets that would yield him with more adequate XP to level up with. Which had worked out in his favor considering that he'd finally manage to get past level 20 which unlocked the next stage of his necromancer abilities, and while he couldn't quite summon the next stage of undead he knew he was close to it.

Yet with all his new powers, Gohan knew that he was being watched considering that his increased growth in power was something that he knew couldn't be ignored, which was why the gamer was preparing for the worst. Which was why he was glad for the fact that he could now summon greater hordes of undead as well as having continued to advance his chakra natures, as he swore he couldn't wait for when he'd get the Shadow Clone jutsu since it would make multitasking far easier; but until then he'd have to continue the slow grind he has been.

* * *

**(October 10th 996 S.E, Forest of Death, 10:14 Pm)**

It was soon enough his birthday as Gohan sat in the darkness of the forest, with him having grown quite fond of the night in the peace it gifted him as maybe it was him becoming a necromancer or having grown used to the fact that he was a homicidal maniac with near godlike powers. But at the current moment, he didn't care as he was merely just enjoying the time he had on his 15th birthday.

"Well, at least I got have a peaceful night without much trouble." Gohan spoke as the now level 26 Necromancer was enjoying a peaceful night

"Add to it that all of this chakra control has helped increase my wisdom, and I'm feeling great about myself and how things are stacking up at the moment." Gohan spoke having been happy with the fact that he'd been hoarding his stat points

_"Let's see I'll boost my wisdom and intelligence both to an even 170, and my Vitality to 70 and my Charisma and Luck to 50. Because with everything going on; then I'm more than gonna need it."_ Gohan thought as he subtracted the necessary stat points needed to upgrade his stats and soon realized he had old messages from the system he never checked

_**Due to your having gone beyond 100 in your Wisdom and Intelligence stats you now gain the following perks**_

_**For Intelligence you've gained the Mana Wellspring**_

_**(Mana Wellspring-Passive)**_

_**You become a wellspring of mana, upon choosing this perk your current Mana pool doubles and each point of Mana now doubles its worth for MP**_  
_**"Now then time to see what Wisdom will give me." Gohan spoke as he saw what perks wisdom had to offer him**_

_**You've now gained the Arcane Refinery Perk**_

_**Arcane Refinery: Due to you're high amount of focus towards the arcane you've learned not to be wasteful with the mana you use in your spells. All spells cast now cost 20% less MP**_

_"Finally my mana costs will drop, because the less I have to use on my spells the better."_ Gohan thought as he chose the Arcane Refinery Perk since him being able to better use his spells more efficiently was super important

_**The clock has struck the time you were born and as such Happy Birthday and you now gain the following rewards.**_

_**A +10 to one stat of your choice**_

_**A free level up**_

_**1 Gacha Token.**_

_"Well its definitely going into Vitality, and let's see what sort of ability I'll get from this Gacha token." _Gohan wondered as he flipped the Gacha Token into the air and watched as it turned into a bolt of cobalt blue energy that struck him in the chest

_**The random ability chosen is that of the following**_  
_**Skill Orb Obtained: Poison Immunity**_

_**Just like it says you've now become immune to toxins and poisons, making you an absolute bitch to deal with when comes to assassination. You have 100% resistance to all poison and poison damage and gain +10 to VIT**_.

"Well the good news is that Anko and everyone else who wants to try and screw with me with poison is out of luck, and the bad news is...oh wait there isn't any because this is an awesome birthday present." Gohan spoke in seeing nothing wrong with this

* * *

**(Nearly 2 weeks later, October 22nd,996 S.E, Konoha, 1:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 2 in the afternoon as the now 15-year-old Gamer was currently enjoying the cloudy Autumn day with a bottle of ice-cold lemonade before he was beset upon by none other than Danzo Shimura himself.

"Well let's see how strong Danzo is and what it is that he wants with me?" Gohan thought as he used one of the features of the Game aptly named Observe as he had nearly forgotten about it until the system had reminded him about it due to it working out some bugs

_**Danzo Shimura**_

_**LVL:?**_

_**HP:?**_

_**CP:?**_

_**SP:?**_

_**Description: Danzo Shimura is the leader of the ANBU subdivision known as ROOT and often known as The Wraith of Konoha for having the most confirmed kills to date, with his record only being exceeded by Minato Namikaze.**_

_**Thoughts about you: Interest and Moderate Curiosity**_

"Hello, Mr. Shimura. It's a pleasure seeing you." Gohan greeted the Warhawk

"Hello to you as well, as I've heard many good things about you as of late." Danzo spoke in having kept track of the jinchuuriki

"Really? So if you wouldn't mind my asking you, what are these good things that you've heard about me?" Gohan questioned the Warhawk as to what he'd heard about him

"That you've not only made drastic improvements in the academy but have changed to become a more acceptable future shinobi. Who above all else has made an ever-growing and profitable side business." Danzo answered back in having felt that out of his generation thus far Gohan was becoming quite an exceptional future shinobi

"It's nice to see that someone thinks that. Because people forget that the reason why I've gone as far as I have to make these changes, is because I take becoming a shinobi very seriously. Because everyone has romanticized being one, like something where you'll get to play hero and save the damsel in distress; when in reality they're idiots in thinking so. For we are being trained to be soldiers that are to murder, steal, kidnap and do whatever else is necessary in order to ensure that we stay on top." Gohan said as he did feel disgusted at the fact that a lot of them romanticized being a shinobi into them basically being Prince Charming rushing into save the damsel in distress

_"After all being a shinobi in this world is like a dream come true, considering I'm a necromancer and one day badass lich."_ Gohan thought to himself at the fact that becoming a shinobi was basically a dream come true for him being a necromancer

"It seems as though you are the rare one in a million who understand what it means to be one. Which is refreshing to say the very least." Danzo spoke in finding Gohan to be a rarity among the new generations of shinobi

"Thank you because unlike the rest of them I take it seriously and if anything we're under prepared compared to the others. As if I had my way about it then I'd make them implement a method of which would have them be able to kill without hesitation." Gohan replied considering he found it odd that they were never taught how to kill during the academy

"And what would this method be exactly?" Danzo questioned as to what the necromancer had in mind

"Well, I have each student be given a kitten around a year old or so to take care of. With them being ordered to feed it, nurture it and spend time with it during that year-long period, and then once they'd done so and grown as close to it as possible they'd be given a knife and be ordered to slit its throat. The reason being that it'd not only be used as a tool to do a mission objective for a long time, as well as teach them responsibility. But also teach them to kill without hesitation, because if you can slit the throat of something you've cared for without hesitation then you can kill on the field without fail. With those that refuse being sent back for the next year and continuing to do this until they're able to complete this objective without fail." Gohan told him in thinking it would be an effective method in having them make their first kill and do so without hesitation

"That's quite an interesting method you've come up with, in fact I'll have to implement that into my own forces as well. As you seem to be full of interesting ideas." Danzo spoke as he would make quick implementation of the suggestion

_**(+5 Reputation to Danzo for making a suggestion that would logically improve his ROOT)**_

"Well anything that can improve and make the village's military more effective is all of what I'm for. Because one thing besides chakra theory that I like to read upon is that of war tactics and history. Since war can be right around the corner without us even knowing it, which is why when the day comes that we're at war; then I'd like to be ready for it and not be caught in the middle with my pants around my ankles." Gohan spoke in having not only read about chakra affinity and other such books on the matter

But also books on war and battle tactics; considering that as a necromancer and someone who dreamed of conquest he knew that in order to lead his hordes of undead more effectively that he needed to become an effective military leader who could lead them in battles of conquest.

"And here I thought you'd share the same views as the 3rd Hokage, seeing as how in his need to keep peace times and maintain said peace within the village he has overall started us on a steady decline. Because I assume you know the truth of why the village hates you?" Danzo asked the necromancer who used a combination of his meta-knowledge of Naruto and his high intelligence to put two and two together with ease

"Do you mean because I'm the host of the 9 tailed fox? Because the old man fails to realize that I'm not an idiot or ignorant of my situation, seeing as not only did the villagers calling me a demon and their hate-filled glares clued me in. But also because of the fact that you can't destroy chakra, as it's something that no matter how hard you try, you can never truly destroy it. So taking into account that the 4th Hokage was a very accomplished seal master, then it would only make sense that he sealed it into me upon my birth." Gohan answered back in giving Danzo the most logical answer possible, as to how he knew he was a jinchuuriki to Kurama

"It seems as though Hiruzen continues to underestimate how truly gifted you are. Because he may care about you without a doubt, but he fails to fully utilize your potential. Since I know full and well that you could be so much greater instead of being stuck in that academy where your potential is being wasted." Danzo spoke in knowing full well that Gohan's capacity to become greater was far more than what it was in his being in the academy

"That's something I agree with you wholeheartedly on. Because there's so much more that I'm capable of, to be honest, yet I have to hold myself back furiously since my full capabilities would have the 3rd Hokage wanting to more than likely seal them off because he thinks that the 9 tails is influencing me." Gohan responded in knowing that the 3rd Hokage would more or less see his necromantic abilities as the 9 tails manipulating him among his other growing abilities

"But on the subject of the academy I need to request a favor from you." Gohan said getting the Warhawk's full attention

"What is this favor you want from me?" Danzo asked the teenage gamer

"Well as you know do to the fact that the 9 tails has boosted my chakra capacity by leaps and bounds and my chakra control being nowhere near able to make the clone jutsu work, that I will not be able to pass graduation. Which as a result will have me fail and be held back another year, something that can't happen seeing as how I'm a military asset." Gohan answered back knowing that in canon had it not been for Mizuki's ploy Naruto would've been further held back

"Ah yes, that incessant rule. But do not worry as I will make sure that you are not held back, because someone such as yourself is too important to be held back, and all because you couldn't make a basic illusion." Danzo told him as he would use his connections and ROOT to ensure that Gohan passed graduation without fail

"Glad to see that you're on my side." Gohan spoke happy that the favor would go through

"Of course. But in turn I want you to do something for me." Danzo responded as the necromancer's intense blue eyes looked at the Warhawk

"What is it that you'd want for me to do for you? Because anything short of joining your ROOT I'm willing to do, as no offense or anything, but I rather like my independence and retaining my emotions." Gohan questioned in having known full well that his request would have him doing something for Danzo

"I am not asking you to join ROOT, because I know full well that you are not suited for it. Because to do so would rob you of your full potential, and stifle your capabilities more than what they have been. Yet what I want you to do for me will be mutually beneficial." Danzo answered back in believing that what he'd have the jinchuuriki do for him would be beneficial to them both

"What would it be that you'd have me do? Because I have no problems with killing anyone. Since everyone that I get rid of is one less person I have to worry about getting in my way, and further weakening the village overall." Gohan wondered considering that he'd one day rule Konoha and therefore the more people he got rid of the better

"Nice to see that you do not have a weak stomach for what is one of the essential things needed to be a shinobi." Danzo said glad that Gohan wasn't weak-willed to not be able to do what was needed

"Nevertheless; once you graduate I will be needing use of your growing skills. Because you are by far our strongest yet most underutilized military asset, which is why I will be having you sent out on missions that you will do instead of being bothered with needless D-ranks. For I will have one of my ROOT impersonate you during the times in which your team is requested for them. But in any case these missions will not only help you to gain further field experience but also aid in getting rid of threats to Konoha." Danzo told him as Gohan could only grin at this opportunity

_"Being sent out on missions where I basically get to increase my horde without having to look over my shoulder...sign me up like yesterday!"_ Gohan thought to himself at the golden opportunity presented to him by Danzo

"The only thing I have to say to that; is that I can't wait to get started." Gohan told the warhawk as the necromancer couldn't believe the opportunity presented to him

"Excellent to hear you are on board, as we will speak further upon your graduation." Danzo said to Gohan before getting up and walking off elsewhere

_**Quest Chain Unlocked: On the Wings of Warhawk**_

_**Due to Danzo helping to ensure you graduate from the academy, you will now be engaged in a series of quests from him. Essentially working as Danzo's hitman and eliminating all threats to Konoha.**_

_**Bonus XP granted for completion of the quests given.**_

_**Random Jutsu and Skill Scrolls rewarded for the completion of each mission. Each skill/ jutsu scroll scale with the difficulty of each mission**_.

_"Man I'm a lucky bastard." _Gohan thought to himself as a wide and almost sinister smile started to spread across his face

* * *

**(1 week later, October 30th, 996 S.E, Forest of Death, 6:30 Pm)**

It was a week later as Gohan had been working tirelessly on leveling his affinities as progress had been going quite well, but was difficult considering that there was only so much he could do by himself to raise them. Yet his work ethic had paid off considering that since the end of May till now he'd leveled his Fire Affinity to 19, his Water Affinity to 16 and his Wind Affinity to 22 considering that it was his main one which made doing so quite easy.

"Well, at least I've been making progress although nowhere near as much as I wanted to." Gohan said disappointed with himself that he hadn't made further progress in training with his affinities

_"All I can hope for is that I get the Shadow Clone jutsu, and then it'll make doing everything go so much more smoothly."_ Gohan thought to himself before a pop-up appeared before him

_**Due to having gone through system updates, the Dungeon feature is now unlocked.**_

_**(Demons)**_

"Well, this is the perfect considering that I can get the chance to get the 'Summon Greater Demon' ability. Because I wonder when I get that, that I'll be able to summon things like Zariel and Dispater." Gohan said to himself as he selected the Demon Dungeon

That in mind he felt the area around him pulse with otherworldly energy before everything began to distort and spiral-like he was in a bad acid trip while everything began to pulsate with sapphire and obsidian colored light. With this continuing onwards for about 2 minutes until soon enough Gohan was assaulted by the smell of sulfur, a mix between boiling concrete mix and coal tar as well as the potent scent of blood to the point it was nearly overwhelming.

With him looking over at the landscape and saw that the sky was a deep shade of teal with crimson and dark onyx colored clouds that spiraled overhead, while winged demonic figures that from what he could see were in half-plate armor and carrying wicked-looking scimitars or tridents in hand. While the area itself was covered in warped looking obsidian and cobalt sandstone, with rivers of what looked like acidic greenish-gold liquid flowed throughout it as gnarled metallic-looking maple trees made of blackened steel dotted the area.

"Not what I expected from a world infested with demons, but I will say this would look awesome as a death metal album cover." Gohan said as he took in the sights around him

_"Well this should be fun."_ Gohan thought to himself as he saw what were basically imps from the 2016 Doom video games except more muscular

_**Hellish Imps**_

_**HP: 960/960**_

_**MP:90/90**_

_**XP Gain: 810**_

_**Description: Despite being the weakest of demons it is still quite agile with it using a mix of savage attacks, and launching bursts of hellfire to kill its prey with these demons being often found in packs to increase their lethality**_

"Well, this is gonna be fun, as time to start grinding." Gohan spoke as he began summoning forth undead

That in mind he summoned Living Armor's which were suits of rusted piecemeal black and azure-colored splint armor that wielded battleaxes and longswords in hand, Totenhund's, Bayrok's and Zombie Hordes; since he knew that in a dungeon such as this and being on the first layer of it that he couldn't afford to take any chances. Therefore after summoning his undead he ordered them to soon surround the large pack of imps once they did so, he had his Living Armor's rush in as a distraction as they did so without hesitation getting the imps attention as they waded into the fray and started hacking into their targets with ruthless efficiency.

With it being that once the imps were caught in the melee with his Living Armor's; he then promptly ordered his Bayrok's to open fire, as they soon began peppering the imps with arrows to where they were soon reduced to bloody pincushions. For the 20 something imps that were slain soon gave Gohan a sizable experience boost, that in mind he replenished his missing undead and soon had his horde of undead follow him across the dungeon.

As he continued to take on more hordes of Imps and human souls that were damned to hell that were at a lesser 660 XP, but still a good enough chunk as they were mixed in with the packs of Imps that roamed the dungeon and were easy prey for his legion that carved a bloody path through them. With him continuing his slaughter which leveled him up to 28 and was soon 40% of the way towards level 29, for Gohan also was happy to use this as an opportunity to level up his water and wind affinities as he used the select jutsu he had at his disposal to pick off his enemies.

"Well one thing I will say is that man this is going my way, and I think I've even picked up a few new skills." Gohan said to himself as his undead tore a bloody swath through anything in his way

_**(Command Spirits)**_

_**You're now able to take control of a spirit that wasn't summoned by you. The cost of this spell is equal to 25 MP multiplied by the target's level**_

_**(Command Undead)**_

_**You're now able to take control of an undead creature that wasn't summoned by you. The cost of this spell is equal to 25 MP multiplied by the target's level.**_

_**(Speak with Dead) (Active)**_

_**MP Cost: 120**_  
_**You are now able to commune with the spirits of the dead. This can be used for info gathering, helping others gain closure with lost loved ones and etc. Although the spirits summoned aren't obligated to tell the truth or obey the caster.**_

_**(Strength of the Fallen)**_

_**420 MP to cast**_

_**All Undead will now deal 30% more damage and gain the Inflict Curse ability. When a target is struck by an enemy they shall become cursed and all HP and MP and ? recovery and regeneration are reduced by 30%**_

"Oh and what do we have here..well I've been meaning to go after hellhounds. Now the question is what kind of stuff can I make from them once they're dead?" Gohan pondered as he saw a pack of around 8 hellhounds roaming the area in search of prey

_"Well, I'll figure that out later, considering that when I eventually either go for Artificing or Alchemy I can sort that out later."_ Gohan thought to himself as the System had updated itself once more and opened up a Production class option

That in mind he had his Totenhund's soon race after the Hellhounds and despite the hellhounds being able to breathe out blasts of hellfire that burned away at the rotting flesh of the Totenhund's, they were still overwhelmed by his undead hound's greater ferocity and tenacity. With him not only yielding 915 XP per hellhound that was killed by his Totenhunds; but also gained Hellhound claws, teeth and fur which the necromancer grinned at from what he'd soon be able to make with them.

That in mind he continued his trek through the dungeon in killing anything in sight, with him both using his spells to help pick off the hellhound packs or small hordes of imps that came his way and gaining more materials he managed to gain. With him being able to use what jutsu he did know to further increase his affinities as he managed to increase his Wind Affinity by 2 and his Water Affinity by 1, as he even managed to find time to test out his Overcharge ability and found it quite potent considering that when he used it in tandem with his Sanguine Javelins it instantly killed a hellhound.

With it being minutes later before he saw his first many boss which looked like the Hell Knight from the 2016 DOOM game except with key differences, one being that greyish white bone plating covering its chest, shoulders, thighs and head, with it carrying a large maul that pulsed with absinthe colored demonic energy. Lastly, it seemed nearly twice as bulky as its video game counterpart as it locked on towards Gohan as his remaining legion that number in the mid 60's as 2 more came out that also glared at the necromancer with unbridled hate.

_"Well, it's a good thing I've got mana refinery."_ Gohan thought as he checked to see what he was going to be up against

_**Hell Knight**_

_**HP: 4,140/4,140**_

_**MP: 360/360**_

_**XP Gain: 1,200**_

_**Description: One of the many foot soldiers of Hell, the Hell Knights are fierce and intimidating brutes who serve as the baseline guards of hell. Using a combination of infernal strength and demonic energy to batter their targets to death.**_

That in mind he had 27 of his undead start spreading out and bum rush each Hell Knight as he used his Corpse Bomb to have each set of 9 undead start exploding and dealing 1,620 points of plague damage to them, which momentarily staggered the Hell Knights before they soon let out enraged roars and began their attack. With them bashing into his remaining undead with relentless fury as often times demonic energy would glow from their mauls as they struck the ground, which would erupt with demonic energy that heavily wounded his remaining undead.

Yet they were all a distraction as he overcharged his Sanguine Javelin's causing them to take on a more drill-like shape with him watching as they battled out his undead and managed to overcharge his Sanguine Javelin's 4 times before firing. With him splitting the number of javelin's in 3 separate directions each impaling themselves into the Hell Knight's and goring them in a vicious manner, as he saw brackish dark violet-colored blood spray from the wounds as they fell over dead.

That in mind he soon saw that the trio of Hell Knight's fell to the ground disappearing and revealing drops that he'd obtained from the mini bosses, and grinned at the rewards given to him.

_**Congratulations you've now earned the summon card (Banshee) which will be added to Create Spirits**_

_**Congratulations you've now earned the summon card (Necro Assassin.) which will be added to Create Undead**_

_**You've gained the Ring of Grim Harvest**_

_**All spells that deal Necrotic Damage you now gain 20% health back**_

_**All Undead that deal damage you now gain 10% health back for their attacks**_

"Oh, I'm gonna love having this. Because with my already damned good health, I'd say its gonna suck for whoever has to fight me." Gohan thought to himself in knowing that with the ring on he'd be hard to kill in combat

"Not mention it looks pretty stylish." Gohan spoke as he looked at the amulet which was a brass ring with a skull on it that had emerald's set for eyes

That in mind he continued to grind and fight against the mini-bosses and other enemies of the area until he hit Level 31 and decided that it was enough power leveling before he exited the dungeon with a wide grin at how he'd be able to power level himself to what was needed.

* * *

**(1 week later, November 5th, 996 S.E, ROOT HQ)**

It was now the month of November as Danzo was in his main ROOT base as he was intrigued and held a high amount of interest in one person, and that was none other than Gohan Uzumaki.

"You wanted to see me Lord Danzo?" Fuu questioned his master

"Yes, I want to know of your opinion on the 9 tails jinchuuriki? For, I want you to be completely honest about it." Danzo told him as he wanted his top subordinate's honest opinion

"To be fully honest I think that if it weren't for the fact he was the host of the 9 tails that he'd make a fine addition to our cause. Because of the fact that he's everything we would need in our next generation of operatives, seeing as how he's intelligent, self-disciplined, driven and quite capable." Fuu answered back in thinking that in any other circumstance Gohan would be a perfect addition to ROOT

Because the Yamanaka operative would easily acknowledge that Gohan was what his generation's ideal shinobi should be like, with him being ashamed of the fact that is own clansman in Gohan's generation was nothing more than a boy-crazy tool of a clan heiress in his eyes.

"Good that you see it that way Fuu because he will for the foreseeable future be working with us." Danzo informed the Yamanaka of what will be happening

"That is excellent news Lord Danzo." Fuu spoke as he was internally thrilled to hear such news

"Yes as the moment he graduates from the academy and receives his headband he will start working with us, because if there was one thing that Hiruzen has failed to do in his reign as Hokage; it was to properly cultivate Gohan's potential. Something of which I will completely rectify." Danzo replied considering that he planned on helping Gohan to achieve the potential that Hiruzen had utterly squandered all these years

"Is there anything that I or the other ROOT operatives can do in assisting the jinchuuriki growing stronger?" Fuu asked if there was anything that could be done to help the Gamer grow further in strength

"Besides giving him training in anything from taijutsu to kenjutsu. I also want him to be taught strategy and battle tactics, for I want him to not be some attack dog ready to viciously tear out our enemies throats. But I want him to be something that can be legitimately feared because unlike Hiruzen I know that war is at the inevitable corner that stares us right in the face. Which is why when the time comes I want him to be at the frontlines leading our soldiers to a confident victory, a victory that will ensure Konoha stands tall above all else." Danzo answered back with conviction as to what he wanted to be done concerning the necromancer's training upon graduation

Because he refused to let Gohan merely become some attack dog, as the Warhawk saw him as far too valuable and of great intelligence and self-discipline and talent to let it go to complete waste; which was why he was going to make absolutely sure that he became something to be feared.

"Understood my lord. As it will be relayed and carried out upon the moment the jinchuuriki receives his headband and is ready to start undertaking missions." Fuu spoke as he would make sure that the moment Gohan graduated that it would be relayed and carried out with haste

"However, is there anything else I should do my lord?" Fuu added as to if there was anything else he should do

"Yes there is, and this presents the biggest problem to Gohan Uzumaki. Which is something that thanks to Hiruzen not cracking down as he should've during his second reign." Danzo spoke as the Yamanaka operative immediately caught on to what the Warhawk was talking about

"You mean the villager's?" Fuu questioned

"Correct. Because once he wears the headband of Konoha, the villagers in their ignorance and hatred of the boy will do everything in their power to further stifle his talent. Since you've seen how they've treated him despite his changes in the drunken mobs that would form and the occasional bold villager that would dare to attack him. Which is why when he becomes a shinobi they'll most likely grow even bolder and daring to try and attack and or kill him, in their misguided attempts to prevent the supposed demon from getting any stronger." Danzo answered in knowing that the potent hate and ignorance of the villagers would only be that much stronger when Gohan became a shinobi, and knew they'd double and triple down on their efforts against him

"So do you want for me and the other operatives to eliminate them? Because it can be done within the very instant, and not a single trace will be left." Fuu asked if he and his fellow operatives should get to eliminating the villagers that would threaten Gohan's growth  
"No as the moment they do strike first, is when you do so. But don't kill them necessarily, after all, we could always use more recruits. Besides, there is the fact that from what my spies have reported of him, is that one of his abilities function off of the dead itself. So perhaps we can give to him the villagers to further bolster these powers of his." Danzo answered back in wanting to find better uses for the villagers who'd dare to stifle Gohan's dark potential

Because Danzo throughout most of Gohan's changes the Warhawk had kept a good deal of surveillance on him, and suffice to say was intrigued that his powers revolved around that of death itself and the growing potency of his abilities that he knew full well had to be kept secret away from Hiruzen. With the Warhawk knowing that his rival would see these sinister abilities as the 9 tails corrupting him, and have them sealed away to prevent him from becoming 'evil' in his eyes; which was why the Warhawk would make sure this was kept a secret from the Hokage for as long as possible.

"Understood Lord Danzo as this will be done immediately. For the roots of the great tree shall continue to remain strong now that we have the jinchuuriki into our fold." Fuu said in knowing great things were meant to happen once the jinchuuriki joined them

"Indeed. Now then until such a time, you are dismissed." Danzo responded as he dismissed the Yamanaka

"Gohan Uzumaki. You are shaping up to be quite the impressive future soldier, as once you gain that headband I'll be able to ensure you become powerful and feared as a Konoha shinobi; who will take us to a great future." Danzo said to himself in knowing that the necromancer's potential was limitless  
"Perhaps even someone to consider as a future successor." Danzo thought to himself as the prospect of Gohan as his possible successor was quite the ideal thing to consider

**So then with Gohan's birthday having passed and his having upgraded himself and found not only a possible ally in Danzo, but now has found one of the 1st of many dungeons to train himself in; Gohan finds his path to power quickening all the more. So find out how Gohan's path to power will continue in the new chapters, A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

**_Now then time to answer some reviews from the last chapter._**

**_Archangel of Vengeance: Glad you love it so much dude as it means a lot._**

**_Mr Writes A lot.: The reason why the timeline is like that is that I've moved everyone up to their Shippuden ages, because it personally makes more sense for 16-17-year-olds to be doing this sort of thing then children. Not to mention it also helps out with all the other stuff I have planned. I'm working on it with Iruka and Anko since on the subject of Anko I'm trying to get better with romance type stuff so bare with me._**

**_The Dark Wolf Shiro: Glad you like the story so far seeing as how you were the inspiration for it and all, and hope you'll stick around to see how everything unfolds._**

**_Dante Fernandez: Thank you for giving me the idea to use Necromorphs, as I now have an idea on what Gohan can use to get rid of the competition in the Forest of Death in the Chunin Exams (cue evil laughter)_**

**_230143: I did while making this chapter and I think it'll work great with Gohan's character._**

**_AceRoyalty: I fixed the issue so hopefully your eyes won't hurt so much._**

**_Silverfang: Glad you like the chapter_**

**_Shadic21: Happy you like the chapter and hope you like this one as well._**

**_Tobias27: I'm working on that with Anko because its gonna take some time before he gains rewards from Anko's obedience and affection respectively. Other than that I'm glad you liked her inclusion into the story._**

**_Empyrean Asura: I downloaded Grammarly in order to help with editing my story._**

**_TheArisingOverlord: I have now downloaded Grammarly as you suggested and it has made editing a lot easier._**

**_Mola King: I've considered doing so in the past, but I've never really had it work out that well so I'm a bit weary of asking and such due to past experiences._**

**_Kourtney Uzu Yato: Trust me what was seen last chapter was just a bit of how malevolent Gohan is. Because Gohan is by no means a saint just someone who if he sees value in you and you do right by him then he'll act as cordial and nice so as to have you on his side, which is why Gaara..well don't expect him to be overly nice or merciful with him. Also, trust me with Hiruzen has not only failed by taking the passive route with Gohan but you'll be finding out that he's been doing some dirty deeds behind closed doors to keep him in Konoha for his "safety"._**

**_The1ststand: Glad you liked it. Also yes he can go to more than the ones that I've shown, its just that the option has to be unlocked by completing Part 1 of Naruto before that can happen._**

**_Piddle: Glad you love it and hope you'll continue to read more_**

**_Stratos263: Well she's not known as the Sexy Anko Mitarashi for nothing_**

**_Guest: I hope you like my take on it too because it may be similar but I hope I can make it stand out from others in due time._**

**_Lazyguy90: Glad your liking it and it'll have less smut and more villainy and evil because one thing that I want to do is focus on Gohan's path to power and al the evil that goes along with it since writing evil characters is so much fun. Because here's the thing when Gohan is able to do so he's gonna inflict terror like what's never been done, as eventually Gohan's level of cruelty and brutality during his conquest is gonna reach levels nearing Stalin and such if that gives you an indication. And I agree with you on Orochimaru as Pein may have been great at giving dramatic speeches and Madara being an absolute Chad, but I agree that none could match the sinister charisma that Orochimaru had since he was one of the Sannin for a reason and I plan on having him get there in due time._**

**_Manperor32: As much as I like that universe there is no way in hell I'm connecting Gohan to that. Because Shiro is too much of a batshit insane loose cannon for Gohan to be anywhere near, which is why they will be kept distinctly separate._**

**_CuriousGuest: Glad you like it and that's something I'd like to eventually toy around with, but Bleach won't come till much later because when he does become a Lich he'll need to be supremely careful of that universe because they can quite literally destroy a person's soul which is extremely bad news for an up and coming lord of undeath. And yes he will eventually do some graverobbing of important shinobi considering that once he gains Impure World Ressurection then it'll be easy pickings for what he'll want. Also I have my own plans for him recruiting Sasuke._**

**_D72: (Chapter 1): Thanks as even though I'm good at numbers doing all of that math becomes a major headache later on, something that I try to avoid when he learns new techniques or gets boosted in his stats. Also I'm glad you like that Gohan is really a separate entity from Naruto all on his own. Also glad you like the Gacha mechanic as its something I like too that I felt helps make the story a bit more interesting in terms of a mechanic. Also I love both those songs but I like doing random end songs because I think its what fits with the chapters at the end of it all. Also I will do my best since Yugioh was really only good up until Zexal._**

**_D72: (Chapter 2): Yeah sorry for Gohan's personality being a bit all over the place concerning Anko as I was still trying to work out how I'd have his charisma manifest itself so to speak and it just got awkward with Anko, so sorry about that. With the silent force of personality, he had with the librarian and his being a survivalist making more sense now that you mentioned it. Also wholeheartedly agree with you on Iruka which is something I'll be working on later in the story to improve._**

* * *

_**And cut as that ends this chapter which once again set up things that are to come in the future of the story, but with all that out of the way let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Gohan spending his birthday alone in the Forest of Death and basically getting upgraded, as well as putting in some game features and showing that the game itself does update itself considering that it's moreso symbiotic to Gohan than anything else.**_

_**Next up we've got Gohan meeting up with Danzo and making quite a good impression on the Warhawk as well as making quite the beneficial deal with him, which I liked doing because unlike most stories this Danzo I feel comes the closest to being like his canon counterpart who is in some ways going to be similar to Gohan.**_

_**Following that, we get Gohan going into his first dungeon being that of demons, which I thought would be dope to do and will be further explored throughout the story as the dungeon ramps up in difficulty.**_

_**Lastly we've got Danzo talking with Fuu over Gohan which I liked writing out because of the fact that I get to show Danzo's plans for Gohan, considering that very few stories have Danzo see Naruto or Gohan in this case as something more than a war machine; something I can't wait to get into.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time, and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**With all that being said this Pravus666 signing off until next time, with the next chapter being of Gohan going through graduation and dealing with Mizuki. So stay tuned for all of that fun as Mizuki gets absolutely wrecked.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: Halo by Soil**_


	4. Chapter 4: Deadly Graduation

**(Chapter 4: Deadly Graduation)**

It was soon the month of May as Gohan had been making sure to grind in the newfound dungeon as much as he possibly could in the 6-month time span till graduation, with it being hard work to get to where he was. With him getting a number of melee weapons and armor which he, of course, couldn't use since he wasn't a melee class, as perhaps he'd give them to Anko considering the sadist had been doing quite a bit of strength training since their initial meeting together.

With him having managed to get to Level 44 of Necromancer as it was quite arduous in doing so; considering that he went without nights of sleep to accomplish getting to the level of what he was currently at as a necromancer and future Lich King. But felt a sense of satisfaction and happiness at his hard-earned efforts, as it was hard work to get to being nearly Level 50 in 6 months but overall he felt a sense of confidence that he could handle most of everything part 1 of Naruto had to throw at him...minus Orochimaru and the Akatsuki.

* * *

**(May 26th,997 S.E, The Academy, 10:50 Am)**

It was soon the month of May and the day of graduation as Gohan was outside with the rest of the Konoha rookies outside to do the taijutsu portion of things, with Gohan eager to get started as he was cracking his knuckles at who'd be his first victim.

"First match will be Gohan Uzumaki vs Sakura Haruno." Iruka announced as a good deal of the rookie's flinched in knowing how vicious Gohan usually was

"Hey Choji, how much do you want to bet that Gohan beats Sakura to a pulp." Shikamaru questioned his portly friend

"I'll pay for a whole month's worth of barbeque that she makes it semi-conscious." Choji answered as Shikamaru smirked

"You're on as I can't wait to see you pay up for a month's worth of barbeque." Shikamaru spoke as he knew full well that Sakura wasn't making it out in one piece

"Just drop the cool guy act, as we all know you've been doing it to impress me. But you'll never be like Sasuke." Sakura said as Gohan merely cracked his neck and did a few practice punches

"Sakura one thing you need to be informed of is that I've grown tired of you, as my crush on you has long ago faded away." Gohan told her as he continued doing practice punches, as the necromancer had no real feelings towards Sakura except disgust over her uselessness

"Yeah right, as you've been fawning over me since we started the academy. So get over yourself already and be prepared to lose, and maybe if you forfeit now I'll finally go on a date with you." Sakura replied with bravado in her voice that was not even registered by Gohan

"Like I said Haruno, my crush for you has long since faded away. But by the time this is over, I will have broken your ribs and given you a concussion strong enough to put you into the hospital." Gohan declared as he stopped doing his practice punches and stood to his full height

With the 16-year-old necromancer standing at 5 feet 10 and towering over many with his intense royal blue eyes staring at her with an intense focus and drive towards them, with him having pale skin and a lion's mane of golden hair streaked with crimson that went to the nape of his neck. For he had quite an athletic and muscular build due to his having decided to make his home in the Forest of Death with the outlines of muscle notable underneath his clothes, while his pale face was set in a calm and borderline predatory demeanor that unnerved the rookies.

With him wearing black leather boots he'd made from the hide of dire wolves, dark grey pants, a burnt orange and black elbow-length shirt that he wore under a vest made from dire grizzly hide with its reddish-brown fur shining in the spring sun. With it being moments before Iruka gave the signal to start and Sakura got into the Academy fighting stance while Gohan instead of getting into a stance started charging after her like a freight train.

For the pinkette tried to block a punch from the gamer but instead of hitting her with his right fist; he faked her out and struck out with a punch to her stomach that just about knocked the wind out of her sails before punching her so hard that it nearly knocked her teeth loose on impact. With Sakura throwing a jab towards his face that he caught and used as a chance to reel her in for a savage headbutt to her own forehead, the result being a large welt forming before he knocked her to the ground with a punch to her mouth that knocked one of her front teeth out.

"I told you I'd beat you to a pulp, and I will make good on my word." Gohan spoke as he punched her back into the dirt as one of her molars was knocked out

"You won't be you idiot." Sakura replied before an especially hard punch caused a cracking sound

"I'm both smarter and stronger than you, so I'd hold your breath." Gohan said as he punched her in the dead center of her forehead to where it caused blood to trickle down

That in mind Gohan took a punch to his chest that barely did any noteworthy damage to his HP pool, before grabbing the offending limb and began landing punch after punch onto her torso with each one causing ribs to crack and then break. With the rookies not even watching a fight so much as it was a one-sided slaughter, while Iruka and Mizuki could only flinch as each body shot was made with merciless efficiency as Gohan did so like it was a household chore.

One he'd broke 3 of her ribs he punched her in the throat to silence her getting a warbled gasp of pain before he grasped her by the hair and began dragging the pained and wheezing pinkette to a nearby maple tree. Once there, he grasped her by the back of the skull and began bashing her face against the bark of the tree repeatedly, with it being not that long before she was rendered unconscious from the concussion suffered by her face being smashed against the wood so much that a crude indent of it could be seen.

With Mizuki having to take the shuddering and unconscious form of Sakura whose face was missing bits of skin and flesh and was swelling from the bruising of her quick yet brutal beating that was courtesy of Gohan. For the gamer walked back to the rookies with his calm almost seemingly bored expression and intense royal blue eyes causing everyone with the exception of Sasuke to back away from him, with them feeling that they were with a killer shark who smelled blood in the water than an actual person.

"Is there anything that any of you would like to say, before Iruka-sensei continues the matches?" Gohan questioned his fellow rookies

"I do. How is it that you've been getting so strong lately?" Sasuke asked the necromancer who shrugged

"I'll tell you this Sasuke? The moment you can make me submit to you, is the moment that I will tell you of how I am this strong. Until such a time you'll merely have to have that be left a mystery." Gohan answered back as the avenger nodded in contentment of the answer

"At least there's someone finally who can finally help me push past my limitations. Because being at the top with no one to challenge otherwise has been so boring until Uzumaki started getting serious." Sasuke thought to himself happy that there was someone who could push him past his limits

That in mind the matches continuing with Kiba outright losing to Sasuke who wasted no time in speedily dismantling the Inuzuka, Ino being outright decimated by Hinata who used her clearly superior taijutsu to disable to gossip queen. Shikamaru due to being lazy forfeited to Choji and Shino in knowing how dangerous Gohan was decided that he'd forfeit as well, with the Aburame stating that being viciously set upon by the necromancer was too much of a danger to his hive to fight.

With Gohan proceeding to use his skill in intimidation to make Hinata afraid of fighting him which wasn't hard to do considering her self-confidence and rather pathetic willpower made it quite easy to do so, and go on about his business. Meanwhile, Sasuke defeated Choji by using his speed to outmaneuver his Partial Expansion jutsu and in moments defeat him, yet the young avenger's focus was only on the Gamer who out of everyone he saw as worthwhile.

"Well, Sasuke here is your chance to try and make me submit. But fair warning I do not play around whatsoever." Gohan told the avenger whose obsidian colored eyes looked only with vested interest

"Either way I'll finally have someone to push me past my limits, and get one step closer to defeating that man." Sasuke spoke in getting into his clan's fighting stance

"Good luck with that, because you'll surely need it." Gohan spoke as his eyes bore into Sasuke

That in mind the tension between the two was thick as the remaining Rookies stood there waiting for the fight between the two to begin, and once it did the two began rushing at each other with both determined to defeat the other. With Gohan having shoulder checked Sasuke causing the Uchiha to almost stagger from the force of the blow, with it being followed by a punch to his nose that bloodied it and another that just about knocked out some of his wisdom teeth.

With Sasuke going in for a roundhouse kick against him that thanks to his HP pool and his physical resistance he was able to easily withstand the blow before catching it and mustering up the strength he used it to grab the offending limb and begin swinging him around. This continued before he threw him across the field with Sasuke barely by the skin of the teeth managed to use his quite considerable dexterity to land into a somersault, and stop himself as he looked back at a charging necromancer that was coming his way.

For Sasuke had to use all of the agility and speed he possessed to evade the powerful blows from Gohan, yet even still it was hardly enough considering that with every blow that hit felt like a literal ton of bricks being slammed into him. With Gohan sparing no time for flare or anything of the short as he continued to throw body shots on Sasuke who even as he evaded him managed to take each punch, elbow and headbutt without so much as flinching; which made Gohan respect the Uchiha a little bit more.

_"I wonder why he never used his Sharingan; because you'd think that with what happened in the massacre he'd have unlocked it and then I'd have more of a challenge._" Gohan thought as he found it odd that Sasuke never used his Sharingan during all of this

"Give up Uchiha, as I've already beaten you to a pulp." Gohan told him as he punched Sasuke so hard that it sent him stumbling from a busted nose

"I refuse to accept defeat." Sasuke responded stubbornly as he forced his nose back into place

That in mind he continued to fight against the necromancer in trying to use his speed and agility to overwhelm him, yet Gohan continued to withstand his assault and continued to retaliate by throwing punches that soon made bruises and welts forming across his body. With Gohan having to admit that Sasuke was tenacity was something to be respected as he continued to whittle down his health, but he had had enough of fighting the Uchiha and wanted to get on with it.

Which is why he soon tackled Sasuke to the ground and after landing a few more body shots onto his person proceeded to capture him in a chokehold, with him using his greater strength to subdue the Uchiha who began struggling. For it was a combination of Sasuke's pride and tenacity that had him refuse to submit to the necromancer with it being when his face started to turn blue from lack of oxygen, that Iruka had to intervene and break it up before Sasuke suffocated.

With Gohan having conceded to Iruka's intervention in proving all of what he needed to as Iruka issued a reprieve until everyone was recovered from the taijutsu portion, yet the Gamer could see that the still coughing and battered avenger had given him a look of respect at having bested him. Yet during the reprieve he saw a message from the game that he'd earned +5 Reputation from Sasuke in having bested him in the taijutsu portion, which caused a grin to come across his face before they soon started the portion of being tested over the 3 basic academy jutsu.

"Gohan Uzumaki come forward and do the academy jutsu." Iruka told him as Gohan presented a message he'd gotten from Danzo

"Here is a message I was to give to you concerning my extenuating circumstances." Gohan responded as he passed the message to Iruka who read it

"Alright then continue forward, but are you sure about doing the 4th one as you know it isn't required." Iruka told him after having read the message

"I know it isn't but I want to; because I want to merely show everyone where they stand in regards to myself." Gohan told him as he merely walked forward

That in mind Gohan did the substitution without fail as well as the transformation into none other than Danzo when the Warhawk was in his prime, yet instead of the basic clone jutsu he used his water affinity which was high enough to pull off the water clone jutsu. Then he proceeded to use the bonus that Danzo granted him to do Wind Release: Great Breakthrough with him released a gust of power wind strong enough that it literally blew everyone out of their seats.

With everyone that followed after him feeling a good deal of inferior considering that who knew that Gohan was strong enough to pull off a jutsu, seeing as how the only one they saw that was capable of doing was Sasuke with his clan's patented Fireball jutsu. With everyone soon going through the academy jutsu while Gohan sat reading a book on history, with the necromancer finding that every bit of information he could gather would be invaluable, to say the least.

With it being well into the afternoon before Iruka and Mizuki announced that Gohan and the rookies passed, with Gohan managed to make it as Rookie of the Year while Sasuke was the runner-up; with Sakura being kunoichi of the year because of her being the second smartest next to Gohan. With them being told that they'd receive their headbands the following week, as he saw a message from the game come up but he soon found Mizuki calling him over.

"I wanted to congratulate you for making Rookie of the Year." Mizuki spoke yet Gohan knew that all of the white-haired chunin's kindness were fake

"Thank you Mizuki-sensei. So is there anything you wished to talk to me about besides congratulating me on my achievement?" Gohan questioned his royal blue eyes almost seeming to be looking through him

"Well I wanted to tell you that as Rookie of the Year you are eligible for a special mission that if you complete it will get promoted straight to Chunin." Mizuki answered back

_"This douchebag really thinks I'm stupid not to see what he's up to."_ Gohan thought to himself as he knew where this was going but decided to play along

"And what's the mission?" Gohan questioned

That in mind Mizuki gave the Gamer a slightly altered version of what he told Naruto to do in stealing the Scroll of Seals, which Gohan accepted due to him knowing this would not only be the closest way he'd get to learning the Shadow Clone jutsu; but also the Impure World Reincarnation jutsu which he knew would be a great boon. With Gohan soon walking off before he saw two messages left by the game that he opened up, as he'd been distracted by his conversation with Mizuki that he'd forgotten to check them.

_**Congratulations against all odds you've graduated as Rookie of the Year. You've gained the following rewards**_

_**+180,000 XP**_

_**+5 to all Stats**_

_**+7 affection to Anko Mitarashi**_

_**+10 Reputation to Konoha**_

_**+5 Reputation to Danzo**_

_**+15 Reputation to Jiraiya**_

_**Quest unlocked: Getting rid of a dumbass.**_

_**Mizuki plans to betray the village and have you still the Scroll of Seals and then promptly kill you to deliver to Orochimaru. So seeing as how you are superior than some dumbass who can't tell the difference between a scroll and a seal, you are tasked with killing him.**_

_**Objective 1: Defeat or kill Mizuki**_

_**Objective 2: Learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu**_

_**Bonus Objective: Learn Summoning: Impure World Resurrection.**_

_**Reward 1: 240,000 XP**_

_**Reward 2: 1 Gacha Token**_

_**Reward 3: 1 New Spell**_

_**(Accept: Y/N)**_

"This is an all too easy answer, as your ass is grass now Mizuki." Gohan whispered to himself

* * *

_**(The next night, May 27th, 997 S.E, Konoha, 10:14 Pm)**_

It was soon the next night as Gohan had gotten the Scroll of Seals without effort, with it being easy to do considering that upon summoning some Scheming Spirits they had obtained it for him quite easily; so until Mizuki found him he was looking over the jutsu he needed to make things easier for himself.

"Time to get what's mine." Gohan spoke as he looked over the scroll and began reading through and memorizing each technique

_**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_

_**Unlike the crappy clone jutsu you can summon clones that are actually solid and can fight on your behalf.**_

_**CP Cost: 1 clone per 60 CP**_

_**Clones will have CP equal to half of your current CP pool**_

_**Clones will disperse after 2 hits**_

_**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu**_

_**This version summons shadow clones en masse and essentially helps make you a one-man army.**_  
_**CP Cost: 25 Clones per 240 CP**_

_**Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**_

_**This forbidden jutsu requires a sacrifice to bind the soul of the person you wish to bring back, this also requires the DNA of the person you wish you bring back as well. But upon doing so will gain a powerful servant that will obey your commands.**_

_**CP Cost: 37,500 CP**_

"Well now that I've learned all that I needed to I guess the only thing left to do is wait for Mizuki to get here, so my undead can tear him to shreds." Gohan thought to himself as he began making shadow clones and used Create Undead to make a few ghosts that he had lying in wait to tear him to shreds

That in mind after also learning a few of the 2nd Hokage water release techniques and exercises in water affinity, the Rasengan and finally memorizing the Hirashin. He then went to track down Mizuki which wasn't too hard to find considering he was duking it out with a now bloodied Iruka, with Gohan getting there in time to see Iruka get knocked the hell out by Mizuki who saw him arrive.

"So I guess that means this whole thing was a bunch of bullshit after all." Gohan said as he gave a mental command for some ghosts to drag Iruka away from the awaiting slaughter

"Well since you've already seen me in the act I guess there's no more hiding it anymore." Mizuki responded as he had another giant shuriken at the ready

"Anyways, since you're obviously a filthy traitor. Then you aren't getting this scroll from me whatsoever." Gohan spoke as he received a mental reply from his ghosts that Iruka was at a safe distance

"You may have managed to make Rookie of the Year by some fluke, but your nothing more than a damned demon." Mizuki retorted as Gohan kept a blank expression on his face

"The villager's keep saying I'm a demon for some odd reason, but the last time I checked I have none of what makes me one. Seeing as how I have no tail, cloven hooves, a crown of horns raised from my head, or any other defining features of one. So would you care to enlighten me." Gohan spoke as he was mainly stalling while giving a mental command for his horde to start encircling Mizuki

"I'll gladly do so because I may leave here a traitor, but at least I'll have killed the bastard fox who stole everything from my home!" Mizuki exclaimed as he began monologuing about how what happened during the 9 tails attack

"Really so I'm supposed to believe that I'm the 9 tails who nearly flattened the village years ago? And here I thought Kiba was short on a few brain cells since if that were true I would flatten this place out sheer hate for how much everyone here has infuriated me over the years. Honestly, your stupidity is astounding." Gohan spoke finding the idiocy that Mizuki believe he was the 9 tails

"Don't try to deceive me you fucking fox, as I know who you truly are! Which is why after I get rid of you, I could bring your corpse to Lord Orochimaru, at least there he could make use of you to gain everlasting life he deserves. On top of what my paying that Snake whore a visit." Mizuki retorted in getting a sadistic grin on his face at seeing the rush of anger that went through the necromancer

"I'm sorry could you repeat that it almost sounded like you could not only beat me but then use my body like its a science project for that madman? Not to mention what you said about her." Gohan questioned considering that the fact that Mizuki thought he could not only beat him but then let Orochimaru desecrate his corpse which pissed him off considering that only he got to desecrate corpses as a Necromancer

"You're damn right I will. After all, its the only truly good use a demon like you has in this world. Besides, that slut will make a great test subject for Lord Orochimaru. Anyways be a good demon and die so my master can gain a chance at eternal life!" Mizuki exclaimed throwing a giant shuriken that Gohan caught with both hands before throwing it too the side

"You know what death would be too good for you Mizuki, which is why I'll settle for making sure you never walk again. Because the idea of you having your arms, legs, and chest broken apart like fragile glass sounds utterly delightful right now." Gohan spoke giving his shadow clones the signal to start moving in

"And how are you going to do that..." Mizuki began to question before his shadow clones began to soon swarm the white-haired Chunin

Soon enough his shadow clones began to wail on Mizuki with him having summoned a continuous supply of shadow clones to pummel and brutalize Mizuki who tried in vain to protect himself from the Shadow Clones that came down upon him like a swarm of angry locusts, but it was in vain as he had punches, elbows and knees to every part of his body rained down upon him. With the treacherous Chunin's body being covered in bruises, and having blood leaking out of his nose, mouth and ears, with him having the bones in his arms and legs broken, one of his shoulders dislocated, multiple ribs either broken or cracked and a concussion that rendered him outright unconscious as his body resembled raw hamburger meat from the severe beating he'd endured.

For Gohan on the safe side had his clones quickly search Mizuki for anything he had on him, with them finding a vest covered in explosive tags that he would've no doubt used to blow himself up, if he had the chance to before being bum-rushed by his clones among a few items like kunai, shuriken and a few notes detailing things between him and Orochimaru's minions. With that out of the way his shadow clones soon dragged away Mizuki's bloodied and beaten down body away and went to find Iruka's unconscious form as he saw that he was in stable condition, and so he simply proceeded to wait for the Chunin instructor to awaken from getting knocked out.  
"Hey, Iruka-sensei glad to see you're doing ok. Especially after Mizuki beat the living hell out of you." Gohan spoke to the battered Iruka

"W-What happened while I was knocked out." Iruka wondered as to what happened

"That's easy enough really. I learned the shadow clone jutsu after Mizuki had tricked me into stealing the Scroll of Seals, and after he threatened people I care about. Well, I got rid of him, and made sure he could no longer be a problem." Gohan responded in telling him a very modified version of how he killed off the treacherous Chunin

"You actually defeated Mizuki?" Iruka questioned in surprise of what had happened while unconscious

"Yes I did considering that he wanted to take away someone I cared about from me, which caused me to see red and allow me to defeat him without much effort. Although fair warning I think it's best that you let someone else see the deed of what I did considering that fair warning he won't be getting back up...ever." Gohan answered back in knowing that the way in which his clones had unleashed themselves on Mizuki was pretty brutal to any lesser man

"Well regardless for you to have defeated Mizuki is no small feat, and to have done that and be able to use the shadow clone jutsu in such a short period of time is nothing short of incredible. Which is why I'm proud of you Gohan." Iruka said to him as he was proud that Gohan was able to defeat the traitor

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." Gohan responded as he helped the Chunin to his feat

"Anyways let's get you to the hospital considering that he sure did a number on you. Since it looks like you've gotten soft as marshmallow in your time as a teacher, Iruka-sensei." Gohan added as he helped Iruka walk to the hospital

"Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor." Iruka spoke as after the night he had, he'd take anything to lighten the mood

"Well Iruka-sensei after tonight I've got a good feeling that things are gonna be looking up on the bright side for me." Gohan replied as a message from the game popped up

_**Congratulations you've completed, Getting Rid of a Dumbass. As a result you've gained the following rewards.**_

_**+1 Gacha Token**_

_**+240,000 XP**_

_**+1 New Spell**_

_**New Spell Acquired: Thunder Step**_

_**Channeling the power of Thunder itself you can now teleport across the battlefield, while dealing out concussive shockwaves that echo with a mighty thunderclap.**_

_**MP Cost: 195 MP**_

_**Deals 780 Sonic Damage and can teleport up to 150 feet**_

"Well it's nice to see you thinking on the positive side of things." Iruka spoke wearily

"Trust me after tonight, things are only going to get better." Gohan replied with a wide grin on his face

* * *

**(1 week later, Konoha, 3:45 Pm, June 3rd, 997 S.E)**

It was the next week later as Gohan was enjoying a peaceful sunny day to himself considering that not only would he be receiving his headband soon enough, but also the fact that he learned new jutsu that would help immensely in the plans to come.

"Wait a minute smells like blood and dango." Gohan thought as he felt arms wrap around him in a hug and large breasts press into his back

"Hey, Anko nice to see you again." Gohan greeted the sadist

"How'd you know it was me?" Anko asked

"Because there's only one girl in the village whose nice enough to even spare me the time of day without giving a face that looks like they stepped in a pile of dog turds, and the fact that I could sense the best thing about Konoha from a mile away." Gohan answered which got a smile from the violet haired woman

"You know just the right things to say to make a girl happy." Anko said as Gohan stood up to see the violet haired tokubetsu jonin

"Of course I do as what else would I say too the good lady Anko." Gohan replied before noting some changes in Anko

"Since it looks like someone has been busy, while I've been working my butt off to become Rookie of the Year and earn my headband." Gohan noted at the physical changes in Anko

With her having put on more muscle to give her a minor amazonian look evident by the slightly larger defined muscles, as well as the beginning of a six-pack on her stomach while her spiked out ponytail had grown out to be somewhat longer and from what he could tell her chakra had grown more potent.

"Glad you've noticed because I thought it wouldn't be fair that while you were working hard at the academy and making it too Rookie of the year that I wasn't making sure I was at my best. Which is why I wanted to start back my training again so that way I could always look my best, especially since if were possibly going to be dating." Anko spoke as to her she didn't feel it was right that Gohan was busting his butt off for the sake of the deal while she didn't do anything on her end

"Trust me Anko that possibility is going to become a reality soon enough. Because mark my words Anko Mitarashi, I will get to next to you." Gohan swore as no matter what he'd get with Anko

"I like that spirit of yours Gohan because when we start dating your gonna need it." Anko told him with a sly grin on her face

"Trust me I can more than keep up with you Anko, because like I said I'm not like everyone else that you've been with. Because not only will I do right by you, but I'll make sure to do my best so that you are always happy." Gohan spoke because despite his merciless and cold demeanor he did care for what little he had in seeing it as treasures to be closely kept and protected

"How sweet of you. Which remind me I owe you some things for graduating." Anko told him getting Gohan's full attention

"You didn't have to do that for me, especially since I was going to give you some gifts too." Gohan spoke as he'd planned on giving gifts to her

"I'll go first." Anko spoke as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a headband that instead of blue cloth had pitch-black cloth

"You didn't have to go out of your way to get me this Anko." Gohan spoke as he tied it around his waist like a belt

"Considering how you not only graduated at the top of your class, but defeated Mizuki, who by the way even by Chunin standards is a complete schmuck deserve it." Anko responded as Gohan finished tying it around him waist

"Not to mention a little birdie told me part of the reason why you got rid of him, and I'm flattered that you think that highly of me." Anko added in being flattered that Gohan thought so highly of her

"Of course I do Anko. Because you are quite literally the best thing about Konoha to me, which is why I refused to let him snatch you away from me." Gohan spoke as he wouldn't let anyone take Anko away from him if he had a say in it

"Well I guess that brings me to the next gift I got for you, since you're going to be out there fighting and like getting your hands dirty, I thought it would be nice to have these made for you as a graduation present." Anko spoke as she handed him heavyset looking metal gauntlets made of bright silver-colored metal with blue circuit like designs on them that had the kanji for strength on them on the knuckles.

_**Crusher Gauntlets**_

_**These gauntlets were commissioned for you by Anko since she knows how much you like getting your hands dirty, and wanted to do something nice for your achievement of Rookie of the Year.**_

_**Deals 90 + Str + Hand to Hand Proficiency in damage**_

_**Can use 300 CP to deal an additional 75 points of Force Damage**_

_**"**_Once again thank you Anko as I'll make good use of these. Because there are so many unlucky people who are gonna wake up with missing teeth with these." Gohan spoke considering that he'd managed to get his Hand to Hand proficiency to Level 40 and his STR from the physical training during the 6 month period of grinding he still did in the Forest of Death to 58 he saw himself doing a great deal with these

"You're welcome as they were a bit expensive to make. But seeing how your the strongest of your class, then I'm sure that it was money well spent." Anko responded in knowing she'd made a sound investment in the pair of gauntlets for Gohan

"So are their any other presents you have for me? Because don't get me wrong I love what I've been given so far." Gohan questioned as he couldn't wait to put his new gauntlets to use

"Yes I do, so here's a little something extra for having gotten rid of Mizuki." Anko answered back

That in mind Anko made the first move in kissing Gohan on the lips which the Necromancer welcomed as the two engaged in a brief make-out session, that despite it being short was somewhat intense considering that it wound up with Anko halfway on top of him.

"Well that was a real great present." Gohan spoke feeling pretty great right about now

"Glad you liked it. By the way you're a real good kisser." Anko replied in being surprised at how good of a kisser he was

"Well like I said I'm full of surprises." Gohan responded before he pulled an item he felt like Anko would probably like from his inventory

"By the way, I have this for you, as its something I found that I think you'd like." Gohan told her as he pulled out an item he'd gotten while fighting off the demons in the said dungeon

_**Hell Guard's Battleaxe**_

_**This ax is commonly found with those who serve hell's armies such as Hell knights, Erinyes, Bearded Devils and etc. Despite this it is still a deadly weapon to wield.**_

_**Deals 105+STR Damage plus an additional 30 Fire Damage per strike**_

"As I think you'll like using this, as it may not be anything fancy like a katana or the fancy swords that our ANBU use. But I think you'll like it all the same, especially since it'll set you apart from everyone else here who in my opinion is about a dime a dozen compared to you." Gohan spoke as he handed her a versatile battleaxe made of reddish-black steel and small bits of brass wrapping around the shaft while the foot wide blade was made of sharpened onyx that had violet hellfire pulsing within

"Are you kidding me Gohan this looks awesome!" Anko spoke as she had stars in her eyes as she held the battleaxe in her hands

"Glad you like it as I only hope that you use it well." Gohan replied as he hoped that Anko would use her new battleaxe well

"Don't worry I will. Besides, now I have something new to use in order to mess with people during interrogation." Anko said with menacing giggle to herself

"As long as she's happy I don't care who she uses it on." Gohan thought to himself as he was merely happy that Anko liked her new weapon

_"Now then which jutsu scroll that I've been working on should I give her...Oh this ought to do it."_ Gohan thought to himself as he reached into his bag and pulled out a jutsu scroll

_**Fire Release: Napalm Stream**_

_**B-Ranked jutsu**_

_**CP Cost: 720 per second**_

_**This jutsu will have the caster spew out a pressurized stream of napalm that will then promptly ignite into a stream of corrosive flame. Will deal 4,140 points of fire damage per second and having a 65% chance of inflicting the (Burned) status. Those with the (Burned) status will take an additional 90 points of damage per second**_

"And here's the new jutsu I've been working on, as I'd be careful using it since it's really powerful. But trust me it'll more than do its job of killing whoever gets in your way." Gohan told her as he handed her the scroll containing the new jutsu

"Thank you Gohan, although how'd you have the time to make this?" Anko questioned him

"Simple while I'm not training I often either learn jutsu or spend time creating them. With it being thanks to the fact that I've now got Shadow Clones now. I can finally get started on a lot of projects I have in the works." Gohan told her with a smile coming across his pale face

Because one thing that he had his heart set on after he got himself a melee class to multiclass into he'd then start going into Blacksmithing so as to make his own armament's because that way he could not only further finance himself; but also make his own gear as well. On top of that he also had his sights set on either Alchemy to start making potions for himself, or artificing in order to make some very useful gadgets and items for himself in the coming future.

"Well with whatever you've got planned I'm sure it'll be a success if your side business and being able to make cool jutsu are anything to go by." Anko spoke as she was quite happy with what Gohan had gifted her with

"Trust me with whatever I'll be making in the future I'll be letting you know first about, because I'll tell you that you really haven't seen anything quite yet." Gohan replied considering he was just getting started with all that he had planned

"Regardless thank you for everything Gohan, and can't wait to have you as my boyfriend." Anko told him with a wide grin on her face as she hefted the battleaxe over her shoulder

"Same to you Anko, because I'm telling you here and now that we'll hit it off better than any other guy who's tried to get with you in the village this far. Because that is something I guarantee will happen without a shadow of a doubt." Gohan told her as he knew full well that he could do right by her better than anyone in the village

"I'll hold you to that Gohan. Anyways I'm gonna go practice with my gift." Anko told him as she waved goodbye with an extra sway in her hips

_**(+6 Affection and +7 Obedience for not only gifting her with a badass new weapon and a new jutsu)**_

"Man is my life getting awesome." Gohan thought to himself before he saw a new message pop up

_**You've completed the Prologue and as such new system updates will be added to the Game, and rewards will be given as soon as possible**_

_"Well, this is going to be interesting."_ Gohan thought wondering what new updates the Game had in mind for him

* * *

**(2 days later, June 5th,997 S.E, Hokage Tower, 1:45 Pm)**

It was soon a Monday afternoon as Gohan was requested to come to the Hokage's office, which was no doubt do to the fact that he outright had his hordes tear Mizuki into the bloody remnants of a man

"You wanted to see me Lord Hokage?" Gohan questioned the elderly Hokage before him

"Yes, as I had wanted to talk to you about your...defeat of Mizuki." Hiruzen told him as the state of what his ANBU found Mizuki in was rather disturbing even by his standards

"Oh you mean the way that my shadow clones and I defeated of Mizuki." Gohan spoke in knowing it was what the 3rd Hokage was getting at

"Yes that. As the way in which you did so was quite a bit disturbing. Because rarely have I seen someone unleash the level of brutality on someone as you did to Mizuki and…"Hiruzen responded but Gohan's royal blue eyes answered for him

"I had attacked him the way I had because he infuriated me and made it personal by saying he'd not only violate the only other person I've grown to care about in this village but slit her throat as well." Gohan added getting the elderly Hokage's attention at this

"Really? Who is this person?" Hiruzen questioned

"Her name is Anko Mitarashi, and honestly, she's been one of the only good things to ever happen to me in the village. Which is why when Mizuki threatened her life and that if he had his way about it violate her because she was the snake whore defiled by the demon, then a switch flipped in my mind and everything went dark red." Gohan answered back in having fabricated quite a believable lie

"That makes things believable and its nice to see that you've found someone to care for. Since I'm proud of you that you've managed to find someone precious to you." Hiruzen spoke glad that the Gamer had managed to find someone in his life to care for

Because the wizened Hokage had grown worried that with Gohan's driven yet cold, ruthless and almost sinister personality that he'd go the way of Madara Uchiha or worse yet Orochimaru; but now that he'd at least made one single tie to the village in Anko which was a saving grace he'd been praying for years to have happen.

"Yes, she's been something amazing if I'm to be honest. After all, when there's another person who's just like you on the inside then it's not hard to find happiness with them." Gohan spoke as he saw pangs of guilt form in the Hokage at the life he had to live

"But I digress as one interesting thing Mizuki told me was that all of this time that I was the 9 tailed fox who almost obliterated the village off of the map. Yet everyone in the village believes that it was destroyed almost 17 years ago, despite it being made of chakra which can't be destroyed whatsoever, so tell me, Lord Hokage, this one thing and one thing only. What is the truth of what I am?" Gohan questioned the elderly Hokage who's face paled at the question

"Gohan please understand that I only…" Hiruzen tried to say but the intense royal blue eyes that stared back at him made him realize he could no longer dance around this anymore

"No more lies about how this was for my own good, no more waiting until I'm older, and in general no more telling me that villagers are misunderstood and that if I work hard enough to one day be Hokage that things will magically get better. Since I'm tired of dancing around issues old man, as I'm not some wide eyed and cheery young boy who stuff his face and thinks the village will accept me if I work myself to a skeleton. Only for them to still look at me as a devil and wish to shove a knife down my throat and watch in sadistic joy as I choke on my own blood and fade into the afterlife. As I want the cold hard truth now, as I deserve that much after the villager's saw fit to rob me of any shred of innocence." Gohan spoke as he was going to have the truth one way or the other

"I guess it is finally time to tell you the truth of things. Since I wanted to avoid this day for as long as possible in an attempt to give you some semblance of normalcy. But it seems that in all things concerning you I've once again failed." Hiruzen replied as he lit his pipe in knowing that this would be a long one

That in mind Hiruzen told him everything concerning the village's hate of him and his true burden as the jinchuuriki of the 9 tailed fox and the 4th Hokage sealing it in him because he thought that the Necromancer was the best option out of them all. With Gohan having used cold hard logic to have put it together beforehand, but he mainly wanted to hear the elderly Hokage say it as he wanted to set a very clear precedent that he wasn't anything like his other iteration.

"Well, at least I can blame the 4th Hokage for his genius idea of giving me the life I have now, since the man must be a sadist to have had me suffer as I do now." Gohan callously spoke in having had a certain disdain for the blonde Hokage

"It is not like that at all Gohan. As the 4th Hokage was a good man, for he sealed the 9 tails inside you because he believed you were the best one to handle the power of the 9 tails. For he knew you'd become a great hero to the people of Konoha." Hiruzen responded to the necromancer who only held venom and spite in his eyes that was contrasted by the calm yet focused demeanor he wore on his face

"Yes the sadistic man saw it fitting to make me a hero to the people who openly scorn me with such bloodlust and hate that at times I feel as though I'd be better off in Kumo as at least there they'd treat people like me far better than what they do hear. Because you know as well as I do that thanks to that man I'm practically public enemy number 1." Gohan said as honestly he could practically feel their hatred for him every time he went out in public

"Because I will tell you this right now Lord Hokage. Anko is quite literally the only thing good here in Konoha, since if it weren't for her then I would have nothing to make me bother staying in Konoha longer than I had to." Gohan added in knowing that he could easily take his talents elsewhere and be treated far better than what he was in Konoha

"Please understand that the 4th Hokage never intended for any of this to happen. For he had every intention of you being seen as a hero, not as the demon the people of Konoha see you as." Hiruzen said in trying to have Gohan see his father in a more positive light

"He could've intended for me to be seen as the second coming of Kami, yet it still changes nothing. Because the fact remains that his actions robbed me of a childhood I could've had. But the one good thing that he did in doing so was showing me how awful and horrible the world around me really is, since at least it thanks to him that I know how things really are in this world. Which is that if you want anything in this world you have to use might and ironclad will in order to take what's yours." Gohan replied as he got up from his seat

"Anyways, if you'll need me I'll be doing more training. Since there is only so much more I can pack in before I eventually meet my jonin sensei." Gohan told him before he left the Hokage Tower

"Minato, Kushina if you could see him now you'd be both proud of his talents and how far he's come. But also terrified of the darkness that is within his heart." Hiruzen thought to himself

Meanwhile, Gohan was walking through the village after his whole talk with the 3rd Hokage when he soon saw a message from the game come up, which surprised him considering that he currently didn't have any quests active that he knew of at the moment.

_**Congratulations you've completed the hidden quest: The Demon's in the Details**_

_**You successfully got the 3rd Hokage to tell you the truth of the 9 tails in its totality and force him to no longer look at you as a naive kid.**_

_**You now gain the following rewards**_

_**You can now contact Kurama the 9 tailed fox**_

_**+500 MP**_

_**+5 CHA**_

_**+20,000 XP**_

_"Well looks like things continue to get better and better for me."_ Gohan thought to himself as he continued his walk

**So with that in mind we now see Gohan having graduated from the academy and sent his undead to slaughter Mizuki, that he's well on his path to power as a future lord of Undeath as things now truly start to unfold. So find out how his endeavors shall take root in the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

_**Time to answer reviews from the last chapter, so here we go.**_

_**Starwing1995: Maybe later on down the line. Because as big a fan as I am of Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, I'd rather hold off on doing anything Stand related considering that can mess with what I've got planned so far.**_

_**Shadic21: Glad you liked the chapter and hope you'll continue to read more of it.**_

_**piddle: Yeah between the two of them Danzo is the more practical and sensible one, considering that he thinks things through by actually looking at things and how they'll benefit Konoha and its military in the long term rather than the short term.**_

**_Kourtney Uzu Yato: Trust me Gohan's path to being OP is just getting started. Not to mention that the way I've written up Danzo so far is how I thought he'd always be considering that he's the leader of what's supposed to be the equivalent to either Black Ops or the KGB if I had to make any equivalent to it. Also, trust me Hiruzen's skeletons in the closet are gonna come back to haunt him later down the line and trust me the end results for him won't be pretty._**

**_Gatling2745: Glad you like how the story is going so far. And I also envisioned Danzo as more of a realist, because the thing is that he realizes that it is not about being the hero and instead it's about having to do the right thing even if you get called out as a villain or made to be the boogeyman. And I do agree with you on the Uchiha Coup considering that as the way it was presented it could've been done peacefully, but at a time where they were at an all-time low in strength after the 9 tails attacked then really it could be seen as a powder keg waiting to go off even if it was done peacefully. Also, I plan on Gohan staying and eventually taking over as Konoha's dictator and soon enough becoming King of the Elemental Nations._**

**_Manperor32: You're welcome as once again Shiro is too much of a loose cannon and overall mad lad to let him go anywhere near Gohan._**

**_D72: Hey its just something I thought would possibly work, as all ideas he comes up with won't be great ones so sue me. Also I didn't know about the whole Uchiha thing. Also Gohan probably would know considering that he'd probably have some spirits over Konoha and such. ALso I'm sorry but the whole fake conversation you did between Danzo and Gohan cracked me up._**

**_230143: No I haven't but I'd like to know more as it sounds pretty interesting._**

**_nomore000: Glad you like it and same here. Because there aren't many stories where Danzo is written as something legit instead of a mustache-twirling villain. _**

**_Xeno Lucifer: Glad you liked my iteration of Danzo considering that I like writing him as more of a realist and pragmatist that does what he does because to him its in the best interest of Konoha. Even if it has him looked at as a boogeyman walking around, because it is what he knows will help improve his home and country the best._**

**_The Dark Wolf Shiro: Glad you will be and hope you like the new chapter._**

**_Stratos263: Yeah turns out I like writing a Danzo that isn't a cowardly cliche villain..who knew._**

**_Dragonfang1917:Glad you like it and if they're a bit OOC then sorry for that but it all builds into what's instored for later._**

**_CuriousGuest: Yep Danzo is here and he will play a good part in helping advance Gohan's plans down the line. And as for Orochimaru and his experiments that's a big if considering the wild card he is and that if he finds out about Gohan's necromancy that he'll be gunning for him. Also yes on helping Anko with her curse mark._**

**_Guest 1: Hey this story isn't for everyone still glad you checked it out._**

**_Guest 2: For one Gohan doesn't have the devour soul ability yet since it would require that to even hope of gaining Kurama's soul not to mention how overtly more power the 9 tails is than him. Furthermore Gohan befriending him is all for the long game he's playing considering their is a reason why he's doing so._**

**_Rain Sennin: I didn't choose Game of Thrones because it's very easy to get killed of you don't play your cards right and since it's mainly medieval society in how things work there. I'm sure that a Necromancer starting out wouldn't last long before it gets back to Robert that there's people raising the dead. And soon enough he's brought to Kings Landing to be executed in fear of being another Night King incarnate. And I'm fixing the things he talks about in terms if his Gamer powers to be more to himself in thought form. And when he's for certain alone. Also as for how he's getting rid of people that you mentioned he's mainly having his ghosts and Scheming spirits posess them and have them commit suicide or things such as that if that helps explain it. Also I appreciate the criticism since you did it without sounding like a dick so thanks._**

**_Savoled (Chapter 3):Glad you like the dungeons since the Demon one will be explored more throughout the I will show some of the jutsu he has later on. Thanks for reminding me about him putting corpses in his inventory for later. Also yes the side business he does and the furs he sells are chakra conductive and that he uses a henge to do so I just forgot to put that in their and what not. And also thanks to his undead the beasts pretty much see that as a magnet to attack him and therefore draws them en masse for him to kill. _**

**_Savoled (Chapter 2): Yeah I'm gonna go back and put self control since it would flow into the story much better. Also Ino will be a thing in the story; now the matter that remains is how to fit her into the story considering that I also have plans for what to do with her clans mental powers. Also I already know it was cringe but she me as I'm still trying to get better at writing those out._**

**_Savoled (Cbapter 1): I mainly went for the rule of cool when doing the whole Dire Grizzly bit so hope that helps explain your going WTF._**

**_DukeEverlast: (Chapter 3): Glad you like it and yeah Danzo and by proxy ROOT will be helping Gohan and his plans and you hit it on the nose with him helping him become a future Hokage. Also he will eventually be able to summon characters later on it's just going to be awhile. _**

**_DukeEverlast: (Chapter 2): Happy you like the story so far._**

**_DukeEverlast: (Chapter 1): I'm happy you thought it was worth checking out it means a lot._**

**_Deus: It will be down the line. Also I will occasionally put his stats up in chapters so that way it won't be forgotten how strong he actually is, not to mention it helps me keep track of his HP, SP, and MP as well._**

**_The reaper of death445: Hope you like the new chapter and I fully intend to finish it._**

**_Blazing Soul Frigid Heart: I forgot about the possessed from DOOM 2016. Eventually he will be given something like that considering that it would take awhile to accomplish considering that its using his magic to warp someone's mind which isn't really his forte so to speak. And I already plan on using his spirits as a spectral spy network however I rather he keep things focused to Konoha before he starts spreading outwards to villages like Kumo or Suna._**

* * *

_**And cut as that takes care of this chapter as we finally get to the start of Part 1 of the Naruto Universe and Gohan's adventures throughout it along with some updates from the Game. But without further delay let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got the tests scene of Gohan passing and subsequently becoming Rookie of the Year which I thought would be neat to do, considering his power leveling that it would make sense he'd gain the position of Rookie of the Year.**_

_**Next up we've got Gohan using his undead to tear Mizuki to shreds which I loved considering that I really dislike Mizuki as a character, so doing this was just too much fun to write out.**_

_**Following that we've got a moment between Anko and Gohan which I thought would be good to do considering the reason why he's able to earn affection with Anko at the rate he does is because out of all the characters, she's the one who because of her past and such is the easiest to gain affection with but at the same time obedience will be a bit of a pickle, to say the least.**_

_**Lastly, we've got the part between Hiruzen and Gohan which I liked doing because one thing you never really see in the supposed smart Naruto stories is having the O.C or Naruto use the combination of his intelligence and charisma to practically compel Hiruzen to tell him the truth. Which is why I had it happen here at least in getting him to tell him what he wanted so far.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**With all that being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time as next up is Gohan getting his system updates and the bell test with Kakashi, so stay tuned for all that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: Unfinished by Stone Sour**_


	5. Chapter 5: Unlikely Team

**(Chapter 5: Unlikely Team)**

It was mere days after Gohan's talk with Hiruzen and was now focused on two things that were his main focus before he'd soon meet with his jonin sensei, both of which would put his shadow clones to good use. The first being that he would get to working for the village blacksmith so that he could use it as a way of getting his blacksmith class through the proxy of his shadow clones, and secondly using them to both aid in leveling up his classes faster and making his side business more profitable.

But one thing that is for certain in that Gohan was excited for the fact that he could finally put a lot of things he wanted to do into action, as the Gamer could only grin in knowing that he could finally get things set in motion.

* * *

**(June 8th, 997 S.E, Konoha, 2:10 Pm)**

It was a Thursday afternoon as Gohan sat atop the Hokage Monument enjoying the summer sun, yet the Gamer soon saw an update from the Game.

_"Well time to see what the game updates are about."_ Gohan thought as he pulled up the message

_**Due to system patches, the following changes have been made to the playthrough.**_

_**(Gamer's Body has been added)**_

_**(Gamer's Mind has been unlocked, but is currently blocked by an unknown source.)**_

_**(Due to the cumbersome nature of the stat point system it will be removed, and replaced with Stat crystals you will be able to find throughout the gameplay. But to compensate you for this drastic change, you can convert your stat points into a Random Perk or Skill for 100 Stat Points. Class change for 300 stat points without it counting against your current classes.**_

_**Alignment System is now active. Now your decisions actually mean something.**_

_**Due to the fact that the XP will reach ludicrous numbers as you level up, they will now be replaced with a percentage meter to better keep track of things.**_

_**You've now reached the level where you can class change into other classes and their specializations.**_

_"Well, its a big change, but can't argue considering it was hard as hell keep tracking of the math of how many stat points I'd gain. But the obvious choice is go into Blacksmith since making my own gear and weapons is gonna be dope, not to mention I can finally have this place step itself up."_ Gohan thought to himself as he wanted Blacksmith so he could get some cool weaponry made

_**You've gained access to the Blacksmith Class**_

_**Lvl 1: (0%)**_

_**Gain: +5 VIT and +5 WIS per level**_

_**(Skill Gained)**_

_**(Smith Tools Proficiency) (Beginner) (Passive)**_

_**You now know the basics of how to operate with blacksmithing tools, so you won't burn yourself when you start forging.**_

_**Recipes Gained**_

_**(Longsword Schematic): Congratulations you now know how to make standard longswords. Does bonus damage equal to (Blacksmithing Level times 3)%**_

_**(Battleaxe Schematic): Congratulations you know how to make standard battleaxes. Does bonus damage equal to (Blacksmithing Level times 3)%**_

_**(Shield Schematic): Congratulations you know how to make standard shields. Damage reduction bonus is equal to (Blacksmithing Level times 3)%**_

_**(Chainmail Schematic)**_

_**You now know how to make chainmail. Damage reduction bonus is equal to (Blacksmithing Level times 3)%**_

_"Alright now then time to boost my stats, since I'll be needing it with all the stuff that Danzo is gonna send me on."_ Gohan thought to himself as he began adding stat points

"At least now if I go out in a fight against someone legitimate I won't immediately get the stuffing beaten out of me." Gohan said to himself as he boosted his INT and WIS to 260, his DEX and LUC to 60, his CHA and VIT and STR to 80 as he felt the stat increases come

_"Now then time to trade in the rest and see what I get."_ Gohan thought as he traded in the remaining 100

_**(Heavy Armor Proficiency) (Passive)**_

_**You've grown strong enough to be able to wear heavy duty armor, so that now whenever you get you won't die like a complete punk.**_

_**The remaining stat points will be converted into +5 to each stat and a +3 to a random stat.**_

"Well at least with that out of the way I can finally get to the main attraction." Gohan spoke as he saw a multiclass option and chose Fighter

_**Choose your specialization**_

_**(Berserker, Duelist, Martial Artist, Warrior)**_

"Of course I'm gonna Warrior, because I need to be able to take a hit and hit like a truck immediately." Gohan said to himself in knowing that he needed Strength and Vitality in order to truly stand above his peers and actually succeed in becoming a potent lord of Undeath

_**Congratulations you've now gained access to the Warrior Class**_

_**You will gain +5 STR and +5 VIT for every level taken in this class.**_

_**You've now gained Sword Proficiency**_

_**Sword Proficiency: Beginner (Passive)**_

_**You're not the best or worst when it comes to handling swords, but you won't cut your hands off when wielding one.**_

_**15% more damage when using swords**_

_**Warhammer: Beginner (Rank 1: 0%) Passive**_

_**While most people don't take the time to learn to master weapons that deal blunt force trauma, you've done so. As such you've taken up to learning the Warhammer and are well on your way to caving someone's skull in. Does 15% more damage when wielding Warhammers**_

_**Stamina Bar Added: SP equals VIT times 20. SP Regen = VIT + STR/2 per 5 seconds**_

_**Power Blow: You can summon forth a bit of inner strength to deal more damage to your enemy.**_

_**(STR times 2 + Weapon Damage) for physical damage dealt**_

_**SP Cost: 150**_

_**(Due to multiclassing the ability costs for skills will be doubled)**_

"Well I can deal with that because at the rate I'm going it'll be mitigated to hardly anything." Gohan spoke as he was fine with the cost

"Now let's see what I'm working with." Gohan added as he pulled up his stat page

_**Gohan Uzumaki: The Gamer**_

_**Level 46: (0%)**_

_**Alignment: Lawful Neutral**_

_**HP: 2,550/2,550 (400 Hp regen per 5 seconds)**_

_**MP: 14,120/14,120 (1,040 MP regen per 5 seconds)**_

_**SP: 1,600/1,600 (82.5 per SP regen 5 seconds)**_

_**CP: 208,000/ 208,000 (520 CP regen per 5 seconds)**_

_**INT: 260**_

_**WIS: 260**_

_**CHA: 83**_

_**DEX: 65**_

_**VIT: 85**_

_**LUC: 65**_

_**STR: 85**_

_**"**_While my health is still pretty pitiful for being this high level, that'll hopefully be fixed by my melee class and mitigated by my soon growing skill as a blacksmith." Gohan said to himself as his mind began to race with the possibilities of what he'd be able to do with his two new classes

* * *

**(The Academy, 1 week later, June 15th, 997 S.E, 3:25 Pm)**

It was the next week as Gohan had been busy using his Shadow Clones to level up his chakra affinities, with him having used it to take his Wind Affinity to Level 27, and his Fire and Water Affinities to Level 24 which he knew he'd need should he fight his jonin sensei.

"Well since our jonin sensei is a little over 2 hours late I'm gonna go." Gohan spoke as he wasn't going to have any more of his time wasted

"Where do you think your going you idiot?! We have to wait here for our sensei!" Sakura barked at the necromancer who gave her a harsh glare

"First of all Haruno, I will not have my time wasted by someone who's either going to be a no show or constantly waste our time in his lateness when we could be using it to either get stronger or learn a new skill. Secondly, do not call me an idiot when last time I checked my intellect is far superior to yours. Then thirdly the next time you bark at me like I'm some common dog, then I will break both your middle fingers." Gohan told her with such cruelty yet focused intensity that it had cold, clammy shivers run down her spine and her breathing momentarily stop

"Now as I said before I'm going to leave seeing as how my time as been utterly wasted. Sasuke you're welcome to join me, considering that I'd like to talk to you about a few things." Gohan added as he walked out of the room in refusing to have any more time wasted

"I'll be with you in a moment, as even I agree that waiting for a sensei who is this late serves no use. Especially when I could be using that time to increase my power." Sasuke said in agreeing with the gamer as he too walked up and went to join the necromancer

_"How is it that, that idiot can get Sasuke's attention so easily when I can barely get him to notice me. It's no fair damn it."_ Sakura thought in a mixture of jealousy and seething anger that the once dead-last not Rookie of the Year managed to hold Sasuke's attention far more than what she ever could

With it being once Sasuke caught up to Gohan that the future lord of undeath that they headed out to a nearby park where they could talk without any real interference.

"So what is that you wanted to talk about?" Sasuke questioned the Gamer

"Simple really. As you already know the two of us are the strongest ones on the team, considering that Sakura overall is pretty much worthless trash. Which is why we're going to have to pretty much carry our team." Gohan answered back in knowing full well that Sakura was only good for being a meat shield

"I easily agree on the subject, seeing as how the two of us are the strongest of our generation. So seeing as how we were put with the weakest of us all; then its only fitting that the two of us carry the team to success." Sasuke agreed in knowing that with the two of them being the strongest of their generation then it would only make perfect sense that they'd have to carry their team

"Exactly, which is why I want to work out something with you. Because I believe that it'll work out for both of us, and overall make us kings among men." Gohan told him gaining Sasuke's attention at this

"You have my complete attention Gohan." Sasuke said as Gohan had a wide grin on his face

"Tell me Sasuke after you complete your revenge against Itachi where do you see yourself after that?" Gohan questioned the Uchiha whose onyx eyes looked at him with a pensive look

"After I defeat him I plan on returning my clan its former greatness and reviving its numbers, although considering the number of weak-willed women here in the village; the latter seems like a fleeting dream." Sasuke replied in knowing that reviving his clan's number in Konoha would be a difficult task

Considering that he wanted women who would not only have some measure of strength but also to have willpower and confidence to where he could see them as equals in the relationship and not some useless housewife to pop out children and clean the house.

"Well, that is easily something that I can help you with, as my goals will easily ensure that the Uchiha clan not only reaches its former glory but surpasses it. On top of the fact that I can guarantee it'll revive your clan and see Itachi brought to justice for his crimes against your clan." Gohan told him as Sasuke's attention and now interest grew

"Explain how you'll do all of this, as this is something I do not take lightly?" Sasuke questioned his obsidian colored eyes narrowing in wondering how this would be accomplished

"Remember what my original goal was in wanting to become Hokage?" Gohan asked the Uchiha

"Yes as everyone did before you changed and started taking things seriously." Sasuke answered in remembering how Gohan before his changes used to annoyingly boast about how he'd be Hokage

"Well that was when I was only thinking of things in the smaller picture. Because becoming the Hokage is great and all, but that was before I realized I wanted to aim for something greater than just being the Hokage." Gohan spoke before continuing

"Because there is an entire country out there that's just waiting for the taking. Which is why I've decided that being the Hokage isn't really enough for me anymore and that my true goal is to conquer the Elemental Nations and rule it all as its King. Since that is my true goal as its the only one where I can guarantee my dreams and your goals for your clan can be truly and fully realized. Which is why I want you to join me in my becoming a conqueror" Gohan added as that was his endgame in the Naruto universe and all universes in building empires of his own

"That is a far more admirable goal than being the Hokage, and one which I can easily get behind." Sasuke spoke as the idea of conquest sounded extremely appealing the avenger

"Glad you're on board Sasuke. Because your role in all of this will be the most important one of all in maintaining order." Gohan replied to the avenger considering that Sasuke's role would be of utmost importance in his mission of conquest

"And what would my role be in all of this?" Sasuke inquired as to what he'd be

"Simple you'd serve as my right hand and executioner. Because one thing I will need as I begin my conquests is someone to not only enforce my will but also put down anyone who would try to either rebel; or better yet oppose me. Which is where you could come in, because with you at the helm none would be able to stand against the fierce might that is Sasuke Uchiha; the man of whom all will fear as he brings down judgment upon them." Gohan spoke as he was thankful for his high Charisma stat seeing as how he was really trying to sell the idea of Sasuke as his executioner

"Not to mention it would bring fear and terror to your rotten bastard of a brother to know that you've not only exceeded him in power, but also are an avenging hand that wields strength greater than what he could dare to hope. So Sasuke what do you say will you join me in my goal of conquering the nations around us as my avenging hand and executioner; where you will be in a position of power to raise the Uchiha clan past its former glory?" Gohan questioned the avenger who looked at him before a smirk crossed his face

"My answer is a resounding yes. Because to pass up the offer of having my clan become far greater than what it was in its prime, and reviving my clan to become a superior version itself...well I'd be a fool to pass something such as that up. So consider me as your avenging hand Gohan." Sasuke answered back  
Because Sasuke wouldn't pass up on the opportunity to not only revive his clan at a much faster pace under Gohan's rule as a future conqueror but also for him to use the path of conquest to have his clan be known as something far greater than what it ever was known for; sounded too much like a dream come true to pass up.

"Excellent to hear. As soon I will have weapons, jutsu and armor made for you. Because now that you'll be serving as my avenging hand, I will make sure that you're properly equipped for the job." Gohan told Sasuke who smiled at the fact that his path to vengeance would now be expedited

"I'll be glad to work alongside you Gohan. Because at least you have the strength to make me have the utmost respect for you." Sasuke replied

"No problem, although one thing I've been wondering is how come in all this time you've never activated your Sharingan?" Gohan questioned as to why Sasuke never did so

"I don't understand where you're going with this?" Sasuke asked

"Well since the Sharingan is activated by the trauma of losing a loved one, and you did so en masse on that terrible night; it just seemed odd to me that you never tried activating it. So why not give it a go and see if you can do it. Because it would make things go far more smoothly in the long run." Gohan answered back in never seeing why the Uchiha never activated his Sharingan

"Well I'll give it a shot." Sasuke replied as he focused chakra into his eyes and soon felt a sudden shift as every detail around him became far clearer and sharper

"...All this time I've had my clan's valued eyes and I've been a complete jackass in not utilizing them quicker. Thank you Gohan for helping come to this revelation." Sasuke thanked Gohan

_**(You've now gained +15 Reputation and +8 Obedience with Sasuke for helping him remember that he had the Sharingan all this time)**_

"No problem...where are you going by the way?" Gohan questioned as the avenger got up and started walking into the treeline

"Oh, I'm just going to have a moment to process all of this. But don't worry I'll be back soon enough." Sasuke told him as he walked further into the treeline

"Ok." Gohan spoke as he then saw Kakashi

_"Well, at least I'll be able to punish the cycloptic lazy-ass, for wasting my precious time."_ Gohan thought as he put his Crusher Gauntlets from his inventory into his backpack and began putting them on

"I assume that you are my jonin sensei then?" Gohan asked as he began methodically putting them on

"Yes although you and Sasuke Uchiha ran out before I could meet all 3 of you." Kakashi spoke as Gohan put on his remaining gauntlet

"Well you weren't there for over 2 hours, so instead of having my time further wasted. I decided to go with Sasuke and talk with him and start being productive with my teammate in question." Gohan replied as he then began charging chakra into the gauntlets before the sound of Sasuke dropping F-bombs and obscenities were heard

"Also don't mind Sasuke. Since he just got quite a revelation, so he's processing it as such." Gohan added as he began charging more chakra

"Sorry about that I was lost on the road of life." Kakashi replied as Gohan got up

"Well then perhaps this will give you the incentive to get a road map so you will no longer be lost, and waste my precious time." Gohan told him as he charged up 7800 points of CP into the gauntlet

All before he then promptly punched Kakashi right dead center of crotch with the jonin's visible eye widened in agonizing pain, as he fell into the fetal position from getting struck in every male's weak spot.

"Now then let this be proper incentive for you to show up on time. Or so help me the next time I do it, I'll do so hard that it'll shatter your right testicle." Gohan replied before walking away from the prone jonin

_"It's official I hate my genin."_ Kakashi thought as he was now in crippling pain from the unexpected yet potent nutshot

* * *

**(5 days later, Training Ground 7, June 20th, 997 S.E, 9:45 Am)**

It was 5 days later as Gohan and Sasuke were at Training Ground 7 having around several minutes prior while Sakura had foolishly believed that Kakashi would show at the time he designated, and to do so on an empty stomach no less.

"Are you sure this will work Gohan?" Sasuke questioned the necromancer

"Of course it will after all what better person to use as cannon fodder than her." Gohan said out of the pinkette's earshot

"...You make a compelling point." Sasuke answered back

"Anyways if we stick to the plan then we should be golden for beating Kakashi, and taking what's ours." Gohan told him with it being the fact that all they had to do was stick to plan on then they'd accomplish their task without fail

"Anyways should we do something about her? Considering how she was idiot enough to listen to him." Sasuke asked as they heard Sakura's stomach growling

"Leave her Sasuke. It's her fault for following his orders like stupid dumb sheep, as remember one thing Sasuke; lions do not concern themselves with the opinion sheep." Gohan answered as he felt absolutely zero sympathy for Sakura's hunger-induced plight

That in mind the two continued to go over their battle plan for the next 16 minutes before Kakashi showed up with a pair of bells on his waist, which could mean they were going to do the annoying bell test from Naruto canon.  
"Why are you so late, its been over 3 hours!" Sakura screeched as luckily Gohan had come prepared and bought Sasuke industrial strength ear-plugs

"You see Sasuke this is why I tell you to always bring earplugs." Gohan told the Uchiha as they took out their ear-plugs

"If only I had bothered to buy these in the academy, then maybe I would've avoided the voices of those incessant fangirls." Sasuke said in wishing he had these during the academy

"Well considering that your my right hand and all, I can't have you going deaf on me. So take these since we'll be stuck with Sakura for probably a long while." Gohan replied as he gave Sasuke a modestly sized box of ear-plug

"Thank you." Sasuke spoke as he pocketed the ear-plugs

"Anyways what are you gonna have us do today?" Gohan asked

"Simple today you're going to be trying to take these from me." Kakashi answered holding up 2 bells

"Why are their only 2 bells Kakashi-sensei, as there are only 3 of us?" Sakura questioned as to why their were only 2 bells

"Because this a test where if one of us doesn't get the bell then we'll most likely be outed of being a genin, and then by that fact said person will have to go back to the academy where they'll have to wait for another chance at becoming genin once again. Am I wrong in that assumption?" Gohan answered back as Kakashi was a bit surprised at how quickly Gohan put that together

"Correct as they weren't lying about your intelligence. Because with their being 2 bells that means that only 2 of you will be able to pass on as genin, while one of you will go back to the academy." Kakashi told them

"Well it seems as though Saskura should just go home now, seeing as how Sasuke and I will be taking those bells." Gohan spoke causing Sakura to frown at him

"Hey I'm just as good as you!" Sakura exclaimed

"No you're not, as your physical capabilities say otherwise." Sasuke responded as he would not have this loud and utterly grating fangirl think of herself as something greater than what she truly was

_"I'm really going to have my work cut out for me."_ Kakashi thought to himself

That in mind the two went off to enact their plan with Sasuke having used his Sharingan to put a simple suggestion in her head that while to others it would've been more difficult due to him having barely practiced with his Sharingan, it was made supremely more easy thanks to Sakura's fangirl attitude and devotion towards him. With the Uchiha smirking as he walked off as the first part of their plan was made a full success, as all the two now had to do was have Sakura basically go out as bait against Kakashi and serve as a beacon to draw him out.

Once drawn out Gohan would have his shadow clones hit him with a barrage of water and wind jutsu forcing him to divide between having to evade and push Sakura out of the way, with Sasuke shooting out the occasional Phoenix Flower Jutsu from cover. With this trend continuing onwards as it slowly but surely wore Kakashi down over the hours that proceeded, especially considering that he didn't expect the hit and run tactics from Gohan and Sasuke and the fact that he didn't expect for them to use the hypnotized Sakura as a constant lure.

With Sasuke despite being somewhat frustrated that they couldn't have gone out and taken care of this themselves, but had to admit that Gohan's plan of using the shadow clones as part of hit and run tactics were very much effective considering the state of Kakashi who was looking quite weary to say the least. For if there was one thing that Gohan was a firm believer in it was to work smarter not harder, because he knew that merely working harder and without much forethought to achieve the desired outcome would have a higher yield of failure than working smarter and with actual plans in mind.

"Alright, he's weakened enough that you can call off the hypnosis you put Sakura under, since now we can hit him hard." Gohan told Sasuke whose Sharingan activated and with a snap of his fingers it ended

"Good as we can finally get those bells from him." Sasuke spoke as he pulled forth a 2 kodachi's from either side

"Where'd you get that?" Gohan questioned as to where he got the shortswords

"Simple I had found this in my family armory and felt that it would be a good tool to use to practice my swordsmanship. That way when you make my weapons I have become that much more proficient in wielding them." Sasuke explained as to why he had the two weapons out

"Well I'll have my shadow clones provide support for us while we hit him like a truck." Gohan spoke as he equipped his Crusher Gauntlets

That in mind he summoned forth 28 shadow clones and together he, Sasuke and the small company of clones charged towards the semi-weary Kakashi who stood there as the force of 30 soon rushed towards him to engage in another bout. With the jonin grabbing a kunai as the forces head him off with the groups now splitting off into 3 sections with the one headed off by Sasuke shooting forth fireball and Phoenix Flower jutsu, while Gohan had one section fire off Great Breakthroughs the result were masses of white-hot flame coming after jonin.

With Kakashi having no logical choice but to force chakra into his legs and leap away from the attack that more than likely would've left him with some very potent burns, although the sheer heat of it left him with the sheer heat and force from it leaving his flak jacket smoking and parts of his skin reddened from the heat. Yet upon doing so he was soon rushed by 10 of Gohan's clones soon rushing in and engaging him in hand to hand with all the viciousness they could afford, as it was thanks to years of combat experience and greater agility and strength that he was able to outmaneuver the ever-adapting clones.

Even still the growing number of clones that came to batter and bruise him considering that oddly enough the more they fought against him the more they began adapting their heavy-handed style to slowly but surely overwhelm him. Which is why Kakashi soon began to build up lightning chakra in his body as he fended off the shadow clones that tried their best to turn him into a bloody pulp, with the duo of Sasuke and Gohan watching as amethyst colored electricity began to arc off him.

"Lightning Release: Violet Bolt!" Kakashi exclaimed as arcs of violet electricity shocked the shadow clones to the point where they soon dissipated in clouds of smoke

"I swear these two are far more trouble than what the academy reports said they were." Kakashi thought to himself before having felt something cut him across the thigh and lower back in his moment of distracted thought

_"Well, Gohan let's hope that your next phase of the plan can come through."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he used all of his available speed to launch an onslaught against Kakashi

"Alright here goes nothing." Gohan said to himself as he used Create Spirits to make enough Ghosts to do what was needed as he gave them the mental command to turn invisible

With Sasuke using every single bit of his agility and speed to keep up with the jonin, as he pushed his Sharingan to its absolute limit in order to even keep pace with Kakashi who was impressed by the fact that Sasuke was able to put on such an impressive offensive against him. For even when he switched to going on the offense Sasuke tenaciously held his ground in using all of what he could to parry or evade the attacks that came from the cycloptic jonin.

Meanwhile, Gohan was having his spirits orbit around the battle waiting for the right moment to strike and take the bells from Kakashi, as he had to make sure that during the fight that they could do so swiftly enough to get them to him and without Kakashi noticing. With it being when Sasuke decided to try and go for a stab at Kakashi's eyes that forced Kakashi to put the Uchiha into a full nelson, is when he had the Wraiths quickly rush in after Kakashi to take the bells from him with.

For he thanked his luck that Kakashi didn't notice them taking the bells from him and quickly returning them to Gohan who smirked at Kakashi having not noticed them taking them from him, except for the spectral chill he felt as they stole them from him.

"Hey, Kakashi look what I got!" Gohan called out as the cycloptic jonin as he held up the bells

"How did he even get them I didn't even see him move?" Kakashi wondered as to how Gohan was able to get the bells from him

"Anyways Sasuke catch, as I can't have the one person on this team that I can actually respect. Because between you and Haruno your the obvious choice." Gohan spoke as he tossed his bell towards the avenger

"So none of you are going to give your bell to Sakura then?" Kakashi spoke in wanting to see if they'd do the right thing

"Why would we give up our bells to her? I mean the only thing she was good for was being bait and a kunai blocking shield for when we go out on missions. Especially seeing as how other than that she has not much else going for her. Anything you'd like to add Sasuke?" Gohan bluntly stated in his thoughts of the unconscious Sakura

"No not really. Considering that she's physically inept to the point where she'd be good as dead the moment on a real mission. Add to it that she's more of an annoyance anyways. Besides the two of us work well enough together that it serves no real reason why either would want to give up our spot for her." Sasuke added considering that his opinion of Sakura was extremely low as he soon got himself out of the jonin's grasp

"Besides Kakashi. If either of us were to go back to the academy, then you'd put the team at a detriment considering that on the one hand, you'd lose the last Uchiha that have an active Sharingan. On the other you'd lose someone that is highly adaptable to most situations but also can create their own jutsu, and eventually make armaments for the team. But you know as well as I do that due to my 'condition' that it'd be unwise to send me back to the academy if you catch my drift Kakashi." Gohan replied as Kakashi knew that due to the infallible logic of the necromancer he couldn't afford to fail the team

_"Damn he's right. Either way if I fail them then Lord Hokage will have my head for doing so, not to mention what Danzo would do if he heard that I had Gohan fail."_ Kakashi thought in knowing that he'd have to pass the team despite his reservations

Especially considering that even to this day Danzo despite his age was considered the boogeyman of Konoha, with him having an aura of fear, relentlessness, and overwhelming determination that combined with his demeanor that had the stoicness of steel made him something that no one would dare to cross. With it being that those who did so usually never being heard or seen from again, as the Warhawk had a zero-tolerance policy for those who impede the overall growth of Konoha as one of the major 5 villages; therefore Kakashi made sure to steer clear of the warhawk's radar.

"Well considering how the two of you were able to commit to well thought out planning and teamwork. I've no choice but to pass you all, as welcome to being apart of Team 7." Kakashi said with a begrudging respect for the two in their teamwork

"Good to know that we're now official." Gohan spoke as he walked alongside Saskue

"So Sasuke I think that we should work on boosting our respective chakra control levels higher. Considering that if I'm to make increasingly destructive and or powerful jutsu for either of us to use, then chakra control is of importance. That way we won't waste any chakra on our jutsu and be able to use our techniques with far more efficiency." Gohan said to the avenger as they walked away from the jonin

"That should be no problem for me, considering that nowadays I hardly sleep at all. So I should be able to master whatever exercises are needed. Besides it shouldn't be too hard to accomplish considering that we are both the hardest working genin's of our graduating class as well." Sasuke replied in knowing that it'd be easy with his focused nature that was added to his awakening of the Sharingan

"Good to know and during our off times we can discuss what sorts of weaponry would work best with you. Considering that I need to know what kind of weapons will work best for you, so that way when and if we ever go into the field; you'll be able to massacre our enemies with greater effectiveness." Gohan told him as he would need to know what sort of weapons to make Sasuke that would best fit with his style of fighting

"I'm sure we'll be able to think of something. But what about you?" Sasuke questioned as Gohan smiled in already having an idea for what he wanted

"Oh I already have an idea of mine considering that I'm more of being a heavy-handed type of person than anything." Gohan answered back as he always did prefer styles of fighting that focused on strength more than anything else

* * *

**(2 days later, Higurashi Ironworks, June 22nd, 997 S.E, 1:45 Pm)**

It would be about 2 days later as Gohan went to the blacksmithing and weaponry store where he knew Tenten's father worked at, and where he'd be able to get his hands in blacksmithing at long last.

"Hello, Mr. Higurashi I wanted to talk to you about something." Gohan spoke as he saw Tenten's father come up to him

"Oh, your the boy whose made Rookie of the Year. Fancy seeing you here, as I thought you'd be out celebrating having made it onto a genin team." Mr. Higurashi responded as he lumbered his way towards the necromancer

"Holy shit Tenten's dad is huge, then again considering how long he's been at this I wouldn't be surprised." Gohan thought to himself as he looked up at Tenten's father

With the man being a practical brick wall of a man that stood at 6 foot 5 and a little over 300 pounds of pure bulk, with broad shoulders, a wide barrel chest and dense imposing muscles from decades as a master blacksmith that had his skin look as though it were covered in a layer of grime and ash from being in the forge. Since his comparative size made it look as though he were nearly 6 of Gohan put together from the imposing figure he cut, while his dark forest green eyes stared down the necromancer like he was another weapon from his forge.

For he wore navy colored overalls, thick black leather gloves and boots, a heavy dull brown leather apron and thick goggles that hung around his neck. With him having dark brown hair that was starting to grey from his age, almond-shaped chocolate brown eyes and an almost tangled beard the color tree bark that was showing patches of grey from age.

"I don't really have all that much to celebrate for, besides when I actually make Hokage and that hat from the 3rd Hokage is when I'll celebrate." Gohan spoke as he'd first truly celebrate when he made Hokage and the really go at it once he started his mission of conquest

"That's quite the high aspiration you've got there." Mr. Higurashi responded in finding the goal very much admirable

"Thank you. But I digress. Because I actually came here to request something from you." Gohan told the behemoth of a blacksmith

"What is it that you wanted? Because if its weaponry or armor of the sort then you've come to the right place, since my work is second to none." Mr. Higuarshi said considering that his blacksmithing prowess was only equal to those in Iron Country and even then his work was somewhat if not more superior to their work

"Oh no I actually wanted to ask if I could work for you?" Gohan asked the large blacksmith before him

"You really want to work under me as a blacksmith? That's a rare one if I ever heard one; seeing as how many you're age prefer the glamour of being of a shinobi than being in the forge." Mr. Higurashi said considering that many were interested in playing what they romanticized as being shinobi than bothering to apply at his forge

"Well unlike many my age I realize the true value of your work, which is why I want to be one. Because to do what you do is something amazing, and a second profession that in the event that being a shinobi wasn't meant for me that being a blacksmith would be perfect. Not to mention that I think what you do is actually pretty cool, to be honest." Gohan replied in having found blacksmithing to be pretty awesome in and of itself

Considering that in his past life he really was into blacksmithing considering that he found it not only extremely practical, but also cool that you could basically make an armory to defend yourself; which was why he'd often spend time watching Man at Arms, That Works and Alec Steel so he could learn how to do so.

"Nice to see that someone your age thinks so highly of my craft." Mr. Higurashi spoke his voice booming like a hammer thudding against an anvil

"Of course I do, since its something that people do not give you enough credit for. Not to mention that I'm not only extremely hardworking and focused, but I can also do this." Gohan responded as he made a baker's dozen's worth of clones catching the blacksmith by surprise

"I didn't think you were capable of that. Since most people could only make 4 or 5 of those before being at their limit." Mr. Higurashi said as Gohan smiled

"Well, I'm full of surprises. Besides, I think that with my ability to make shadow clones, plus my dedication and incredible work effort that I would be very much invaluable to you in your service." Gohan responded in knowing that his intense work effort and dedication to any given task plus his shadow clones would make him a valued service

"Not to mention that I've got loads of ideas for new weapons and armor and all kinds of stuff. Since there's so much that can be done that I'd like to try and get out there." Gohan spoke considering that he wanted to take weaponry from the Medieval and Renaissance periods as well as from Celtic, Roman and Indian cultures and put them out

"Well I'll take you up on that offer, since not only do I like the cut of your jib. But I could definitely use people like you who are willing to work hard and breathe some much needed new life into the shop. With my daughter, Tenten had helped run the shop with me during her time in the academy, but after her getting her headband and going on more and more missions with her team then she hasn't had much time. Which is why I'll be glad to have you here at Higurashi Ironworks." Mr. Higurashi responded as he extended his hand out for Gohan's to shake

"And its a shame Tenten isn't here. Because I'd like to talk to her on weaponry and such, since someone like her without a doubt is gonna go far in this world." Gohan spoke as he actually did like Tenten as a character overall

With him finding her resolve to be a weapon mistress and overall commitment to be a great kunoichi among her peers that would be on par with Tsunade, to be something very admirable and hated that her potential was wasted in canon. Which is why the Gamer would see to it that her full potential was realized once he started becoming a conqueror besides he knew that a perfect position for her would be as a battlemaster considering that she was already on the right track in doing so, as all she needed was a push in the right direction.

"I'm sure you two will get along famously. But until then welcome aboard." Mr. Higurashi said as he couldn't wait for the Necromancer to start working for him

"Glad to help out and trust me my shadow clones will be ready to assist and help out in all they can. Because I'm sure that I'll be one of the best under your employ you've ever had, I guarantee it." Gohan replied with full confidence that had Tenten's father let out a booming laugh

"That's what I like to hear. I'll have you start on Monday, as it'll allow me to start digging around and get you set up with the proper equipment to get started with." Mr. Higurashi told him as Gohan merely had a smile plastered on his face that things were continuing to look up for him

"I can't wait to get started then. But until I start working for you on Monday, this is goodbye then. Since it was a pleasure meeting you." Gohan responded as he'd long since dispelled the clones

"Same to you, as I can tell you'll be great to have working for me." Mr. Higurashi spoke as Gohan walked out of the store

_"Well not only am I gonna be able to make some extra money, but also get a crack start on my blacksmithing. As things are finally falling into place."_ Gohan thought to himself as he saw a message from the Game pop up into view

_**A Battlemaster in the making**_

_**Seeing as how you've taken a vested interest in Tenten to help her reach her full potential. Help her to do so and go beyond being a Weapons Mistress into a full blown Battlemaster.**_

_**Objective 1: Help her to overcome her weakness against wind users, and master the use of her weapons beyond what they were in the canon.**_

_**Objective 2: Have Tenten reach Jonin before the end of Shippuden.**_

_**Objective 3: Get Tenten onto the idea of conquering the Elemental Nations**_

_**Bonus Objective: Have Tenten's reputation become equal to or exceed that of Tsunade's.**_

_**Reward 1: 15 Levels in Warrior**_

_**Reward 2: ? Item**_

_**Reward 3: 2 perks**_

_**(Accept Y/N)**_

"Of course I'm doing this since this is a no brainer." Gohan spoke with a grin on his face

"Sorry Neji, but it looks like Tenten's gonna be mine. Besides, you didn't appreciate her all that much in canon anyway, so it won't be that much of a loss for you." Gohan added as he began whistling happily as his plans began falling ever closer into place

**So with Gohan having gotten Sasuke on board as his right hand in his future empire, he now is apart of a genin team and managed to get a job as a blacksmith; it looks as though things for Gohan are starting to be put into action. For, find out how things will go on the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

_**Well, here we go with the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**OgFrosty: If you thought it was shit then why did you waste your time reading it. Sounds counter-productive if you ask me.**_

_**Blazing heart frigid soul: Glad you liked how things went and edited that part to Kumo considering that upon re-reading it, it was a bit cringe to have him say Iwa instead of Kumo. Also, I didn't realize he was DIOing it up when I wrote it lol**_

_**The1ststand: Well to answer your question Gohan will be completing the Naruto world up to Part 1 considering that waiting till he finished all of Naruto would put a damper on what I have planned. Furthermore when and if I have him go to the Jojo's universe it'll be awhile considering that one is rarely prepared for the fuckery that is Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**_

_**Thel310: I've been looking into the Arma 3 Zeus interface and it sounds like something pretty dope and something of which I'll be incorporating later on into the story.**_

_**Tobias27: Glad you think the plot has been interesting so far. To be honest I'll probably just fudge it a little bit considering that as you stated they never really explained in the anime. Yet what will happen is that when he does use it that he will gain the attention of the Shinigami.**_

_**Shadic21: Happy you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one.**_

_**Stratos263: Well Anko is the main pairing for the Naruto universe, so that's to be expected.**_

_**Headphone Harry: Oh boy this is gonna be a good bit to answer. I put in the updates of what happened in this chapter since it made more sense to do so here than in the last chapter. The system isn't really bound to him so much as it is a multiversal and cosmic entity that does what it wants with a Gamer. With the quests unlocking depending on certain events and characters, as well as hidden quests being completed by Gohan's actions. As for Gohan gaining the experience and memories of a soul, well that won't be until he gains an upgraded form of the Devour Soul ability which won't be available till he's a Lich. On the subject of if his Gamer powers would carry over when he possesses a body, I would assume so but only the time he is in control of said body and when Gohan does gain a possession ability he won't gain their abilities since he's mainly using them as a meat-puppet until he relinquishes control of them. While I won't exactly upgrade it he will gain a perk that will boost its abilities to make it far more viable combatively.**_

_**D72: Well as for why he opened up a baker's dozen worth of whoop-ass of Sakura..well that's his violent tendencies flaw rearing its head considering that these flaws do affect him, with this just so happening to be an example of it. Also for the scroll, I agree with you on that note because it always bugs me that writers just have Naruto stop at learning the shadow clone jutsu. Because you'd think that if he wanted the power to become Hokage he'd take more time to read and gain more powerful techniques that would aid him in his quest. Also I fixed the whole scene your talking about because upon re-reading it, it sounds so cringe-worthy that just had to fix it. Also, trust me Anko would probably beat him to such a bloody pulp that it'd look like Wolverine got hopped up on cocaine and went berserk. Also holy shit I actually forgot about Pakun considering that it would make sense considering that as you stated he does actually have a freakin' headband. Once again I'm working on character dialogue as what you mentioned is something I'm trying to fix still and hopefully get better at as time progresses. Also on the subject of Danzo well on the subject of Danzo I will agree to disagree if that makes sense. Also Gohan does mouth off to Hiruzen as he does considering that he knows he can get away with it...at least for now since its only a matter of time before Gohan power-levels himself to be strong enough to contend with people on Hiruzen's caliber.**_

* * *

_**Well that wraps things up here and hoped you enjoyed the chapter seeing as how it basically allowed me to get the ball rolling on things, so without further ado let's get down to it now shall we**_

_**First up we've got the game going through one of its updates and the stat point system being done within favor of Stat Crystal's which I did because I eventually realized that doing stat points would become too cumbersome to deal with, so this was my way of fixing it. Also, Gohan didn't really come out of it empty-handed considering that he boosted himself to where socially and combatively he won't be in any real danger until the Chunin Exams.**_

_**Next up we've got my version of everyone meeting Kakashi and Sasuke going on to Gohan's side which I hoped you guys liked because it let me give Sasuke a plausible reason to join Gohan, and let me fix one of the plot-holes that Sasuke had in canon.**_

_**Following this, there's the Team 7 bell test which I hoped you guys liked which I wanted to through because with Gohan's high intelligence stat he's not going to fight Kakashi head-on in fight seeing as how he can't exactly bust out his necromancer powers. Also, the fact that Kakashi would've had to pass them because if he didn't then either Hiruzen or worse yet Danzo would have his head on a pike.**_

_**Lastly, we've there's Gohan getting applying at the blacksmithing shop where Tenten's dad owns and works at, considering that his blacksmithing will have a part to play in things.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**With all that said this is Pravus666 signing out till next time as the next chapter will be of Danzo sending Gohan out on his first mission, so stay tuned for that. **_

_**Also at the time of this chapter it will have broken 10K views and gained nearly 300 followers and favorites, so holy shit and thank you guys as it really does mean a lot.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: Ratrace by Skindred**_


	6. Chapter 6: My 1st Mission

**(Chapter 6: My 1st Mission)**

It'd been some odd two weeks later as Gohan was finding to be quite productive considering he'd gone up a level in Necromancer, 6 levels in Warrior due to his training in the Forest of Death which was aided by a longsword he'd made blacksmithing in part to his shadow clones; on the subject he'd managed to level up Blacksmithing thrice over. With him having been quite focused on leveling up Blacksmithing and his Warrior considering that he needed the extra vitality, not only that but due to his schedule there weren't as many opportunities to go to the demon dungeon and level up Necromancer as often as he'd like.

Nevertheless he was content with how things were progressing so far, as he wasn't one to complain about progress considering that Sasuke had taken to growing stronger as well and pushing himself to use his increasing agility and dexterity for what would be a blitzkrieg offensive; the only regret he had was that he couldn't get rid of the useless maggot that was Sakura.

* * *

**(July 8th, 997 S.E, Forest of Death, 2:13 Pm)**

It was the 8th of July as Gohan was quite happy with the fact that his Shadow Clones had nearly finished constructing a log cabin for him in the Forest of Death, considering that until he could afford a higher class home this was his next best thing.

_"It may not be much, but at least now I won't have to camp out here for shelter anymore."_ Gohan thought to himself as one of his clones reported to him

"What do you have to report to me about our living conditions?" Gohan questioned the clone

"Due to the fact that we do not know enough about implement electrical systems, or plumbing for that matter I'm afraid we couldn't integrate it into the cabin sir. But we were able to compensate by using candle and lamp light for when it is dark out and made a makeshift latrine out back. It was the best we could do under our current circumstances." Clone Gohan reported to his progenitor

"Alright that's understandable and just with everything else we can adapt and overcome it." Gohan replied in knowing that it was a setback that could easily be overcome in time

"Nevertheless anything else you have to report on our living conditions and the stability of it?" Gohan questioned the shadow clone before him

"No sir as we've finished the bedroom and living room, all of which have been built to your specifications." Clone Gohan told him as the necromancer smirked

"Excellent. By the way how has gaining more corpses for the horde been coming along?" Gohan asked considering that in order to grow his hordes he had to step outside of Konoha

Which was why he often used Observe to see which of the villager's wouldn't be missed and often would get drunk or were more or less cannon fodder, and would send his spirits out to possess them and have them commit suicide or use the cover of night to have his Bayrok's stealthily and quickily kill them after making sure the coast was clear. Or would often with the newly found assistance of his shadow clones go grave robbing and start exhuming corpses from their graves, either to us to grow his horde or to gain material for the Impure World Reincarnation.

"It has gone well sir. Since we've been able to spread out to nearby towns and have been killing off bandits and slaughter criminals to make it look as though they've committed suicide, so as not to rouse any unneeded suspicion that can be drawn back towards us." Clone Gohan reported to his creator as they'd taken these measures of murder and or grave robbing in order to expand their hordes

"Good to know that you and the other clones have been so diligent in increasing our hordes, as continue the good work. But with their being nothing else to say you and the others are dismissed, as I will call upon more of you when I have more tasks that are to be taken care of." Gohan told his clones who then proceeded to dispel his clones

"Understood sir." Clone Gohan spoke before he and his cohorts were dispelled one by one

_"Now then with that out of the way time to check out my stats and abilities." _Gohan thought to himself as he checked out his abilities

_**Gohan Uzumaki**_

_**Age 17**_

_**Alignment: Lawful Neutral**_

_**Level 56 (8%) (Necromancer class Equipped)**_

_**HP: 3,450/3,450 (HP Reg: 575 per 5 Seconds**_

_**MP: 14,270/14,270 (MP Reg: 1,120 per 5 seconds)**_

_**CP: 304,750/304,750 (CP Reg: 540 CP per 5 seconds)**_

_**SP: 2300/2300 (SP Reg: 115 SP per 5 seconds)**_

_**STR: 115**_  
_**VIT: 115**_

_**DEX: 65**_

_**INT: 265**_

_**WIS: 280**_

_**CHA: 83**_

_**LUC: 65**_

_**Blight: 640 MP per cast**_

_**You unleash a wave of necrotic energy against your foes that withers your opponent's flesh and drains their vitality. This spell causes 1,280-1,600 Necrotic Damage**_

_**Create Soul-flask**_

_**MP Cost: 270 MP**_

_**You can now create a container that holds is able to hold a single soul within it. Dying souls will be immediately drawn towards it**_

_**Enhance Undead**_

_**MP Cost: 2700 MP**_

_**You can now improve the strength of your horde to make them more deadly in combat and to aide you. You can now increase the level of an undead by 5 to enhance its abilities. This can be cast multiple times but the undead will never exceed the Necromancer's level**_

_**Damnation**_

_**MP Cost: 600 MP**_

_**You now gain (Damned) when casting this spell**_

_**When (Damned) all Necrotic and Plague damage is now doubled**_

_**Necrotoxic**_

_**MP Cost: 480 MP**_

_**You can summon forth the power of undeath and use it as a toxic disease to inflict upon your enemies. Deals 780 Necrotic Damage and a 260 Plague Damage per 5 seconds for 1 minute.**_

_"Hello Soul-Flask as you will make getting what I want so much easier to blackmail people with and an essential part of my future ascension to lichdom."_ Gohan thought to himself as his now having something to store the souls of his enemies in, would make for perfect blackmail/negotiation material

_"As for my other abilities let's bump up False Life, Blight. Seeing as how I want my heavy hitters and the one spell that can keep me going to be good and at the ready."_ Gohan thought as he began upgrading the respective skills

_False Life + 1_

_270 MP to Cast_

_This upgraded form of the spell now allows you to gain(200 + INT times 4) health for the next hour_

_Blight + 1_

_MP Cost: 2,400 MP_

_Thanks to the upgraded form of this spell you can deal 6,400-8,000 necrotic damage._

"Well at least now I'll be better suited from a distance. But now and more importantly time for me to upgrade my horde." Gohan said as he cracked his knuckles and summoned an undead of each kind

That in mind he began summoning each one of his Undead and lined up in company formations, before he began the arduous task of leveling them up to his current level in Necromancer; while the task was long and ate up a decent part of his afternoon. Gohan soon looked over his undead with pride at the fact that now they were far more deadly and intimidating than what they were previously

With his Totenhund's now being much more muscular and looking similar in size to a Great Dane with it's fur becoming a blackish-red and it's teeth becoming more numerous like a bull shark while its claws were now similar to butcher knives. His Living Armor's no longer wearing semi rusted splint armor and now wearing pitch-black plate armor with sapphire-colored trim with his now wearing a pot helm similar to a knight with a morningstar in one hand and a shield in the other.

His Bayroks now wearing dark silver scale mail and studded leather greaves as they now upgraded their shoddy looking short-bows to deadly looking longbows, who had a quiver of arrows on their back as the arrows nocked had absinthe colored liquid on it as well as shortswords that dripped the same liquid that symbolized their capability to deal plague damage.

With the Skeleton Hordes now going from looking like skeletons wearing piecemeal armor to a legitimate threat considering that they now wore dark gunmetal grey half-plate armor and wielding light crossbows showing that they've gained ranged capabilities while they've gained longswords, tridents and war picks that had minor amounts of necrotic energy trailing off it. While his zombie hordes having become bulkier as their rotting flesh took on a greenish tint while they gained a fairly more muscular build, and gained weapons that had a green hue to it such as warhammers and flails.

With his Necro Assassin's having become taken on a new look as well becoming garbed in black studded armor and camouflage clothing in order to better stealthily blend in with their surroundings, and wearing blank masks with slits to conceal themselves further as they carried curved daggers, shortbows, kodachis, and hand crossbows.

"Now this is more like it." Gohan spoke as he looked over his newly upgraded horde before dispelling them, as one of the ghosts and scheming spirits had told him a ROOT operative was coming

"Well what do I owe the pleasure of you coming here?" Gohan asked the ROOT operative that was now before him

"Lord Danzo wishes for you to come to Headquarters as he has a mission for you to undertake." The ROOT operative informed him

_"I'm surprised that Danzo waited this long before contacting me about a mission, but who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth."_ Gohan thought to himself as he was a bit surprised at the fact that the Warhawk had waited so long to call him in for a mission

"So what is the mission about exactly?" Gohan questioned the ROOT operative as to what the mission would be

"Lord Danzo has ordered me to take you to headquarters where you will be personally informed of the mission and its parameters by him. For that is all the information that I've been told to tell you at this time." The ROOT operative told him as all he was ordered to was to tell escort Gohan to headquarters where the warhawk would tell him of the mission in person

"Well at least I get to do this in person. Anyways lead the way my good man, as we're burning daylight." Gohan told the ROOT operative who nodded

"Then follow me this way, as I will make sure we are not seen too much." The ROOT operative told him as the necromancer nodded before following the operative to Danzo's base of operations

* * *

**(2 hours later, 4:37 Pm, ROOT HQ)**

It was approximately 2 hours later as Gohan soon arrived at the ROOT HQ as he and the Operative reached the headquarters, with him having to wait for awhile considering that due to Danzo's having to lead the ANBU offshoot he was quite a busy man.

"Apologies for having you wait so long, but considering the state of things and my having to maneuver around Hiruzen in order to make sure ROOT stays maintained has made me pressed for time." Danzo told the Gamer considering that he still had to make cases to the elderly Hokage in order to keep ROOT legitimately funded

"You're completely fine. As I understand that your a busy man and all, but still we're burning daylight by the hour. So tell me what is it that you need me to do?" Gohan replied in understanding that Danzo would be reasonably late

"Of course as I will waste no further time. As you know due to the 9 tails attack nearly 17 years ago we've been having people constantly testing us to take advantage of our weakened state, and my ROOT has been taking care of the problem well enough. Yet even still these fools have managed to get through us and cause mayhem; something of which can't be tolerated. Which is where you come in." Danzo spoke considering that his ROOT had been for nearly 20 years acting as the shadow arm of Konoha's forces in order to crush enemy forces

"Because your missions will be destroying those we can not get to with Hiruzen limiting our reach. Since these times of peace have softened him to the point where he's no longer a man of action who took charge to ensure peace and stability in Konoha. Now my teammate is a man who lets the village walk all over him and became so passive and soft-hearted that it sickens me from the man I used to respect." Danzo added as he gradually became disgusted by Hiruzen over the years

With Danzo having at one time respected Hiruzen as the man who not only stood as the Professor but was able to keep order and stability in Konoha in his first reign of being the 3rd Hokage, which had Danzo hold nothing but pure unfettered respect for him. But as time persisted forward he'd seen the man he once respected and held as his rival wither away into an old man who was so soft-hearted that in his want for peace; he let others step over him and village become in comparison to the other 4 villages as soft as a marshmallow instead of militarizing them into a greater force.

"I will agree with you on that subject, because the old man I respect him for having done what he could to soften the blows of my wretched childhood. But yet and still at his core he's a weathered old man that well into his decline, and as such is too soft to put his foot down over a village that runs him right over. Which is why I respect him mainly for his power and military might that he commands." Gohan spoke considering that it was mainly the reason why he respected Hiruzen in canon and practically the only reason he did so now

"Glad we're on the same page about him, but back to the matter at hand." Danzo replied in wanting to get back on topic

"But nevertheless you come in to play with these missions, as part of our deal for one main reason. Which is to strike out at the enemies that we can not quite reach due to the limitations placed by my soft-hearted former teammate. Not to mention putting your skills to better use than merely doing those deplorable D-ranks." Danzo told him considering that Gohan came into play by having him strike out at those they couldn't due to their limitations

"Sounds like something that's right up my alley. So tell me what am I doing?" Gohan questioned as to what he'd be doing for the mission

"Well as it stands we have those from Kusa and Iwa having decided to take advantage of this as examples. As I've already have my operatives spread out to handle threats to us by our enemies, either by assassination, being saboteurs or kidnapping. Yet even still the roots of the great tree can't reach as far to handle every problem as it would've been had we not let ourselves de-militarize to what we have now." Danzo answered back considering that minor and major village's alike had begun taking advantage of the weakness made nearly 17 years ago as his ROOT had been working tirelessly to minimize the threats

"Therefore your mission is to eliminate a large force of raiders that have been led by 2 Chunin and 1 special jonin from Iwa, who have been using it as a front to terrorize surrounding villages and other settlements in western Fire Country." Danzo informed him of what his mission would be

"Does the Hokage know anything about this?" Gohan asked as if the Hokage knew anything

"He did but he has refused to deal with it the threat at hand, in being afraid to spark anymore conflict and has been trying to 'resolve' it peacefully with Oonoki who denies he signed off on such a thing to cover his tracks. But my operatives have captured some Iwa shinobi and after interrogation had found out that this and many more operations are being done all as part of some great plan to gradually undermine us, as payback for what happened in the last war." Danzo answered back in having found through his operatives that it was all part of some scheme by Oonoki who in his advanced age wanted payback for what Minato did in the 3rd war

"Have you told him about any of this? Considering that you'd have the perfect amount of evidence to prove that Iwa is playing dirty." Gohan wondered considering that Danzo would have ample proof

"I've tried to do so, but considering that he's seen my pushes for the remilitarization of the village, the reintegration of ROOT back into our military forces and us becoming a feared military power once again as my becoming a warmonger that threatens the peace and stability of the village. With him rathering us become stagnant under the banner of peace and play diplomat and roll over onto the enemies until their at our doorstep, then being proactive and taking the fight to them." Danzo replied as he was continued at the fact that his rival would rather keep the supposed peace and prosperity of the village than re-arm the village and have it climb its way back as a military power  
"That right there is thinking that will get us all killed. Because we don't need peace at all, what we need is for a leader to act with an iron fist and direct his soldiers to get stronger and become a fighting force no other village can match. Since if not then we're doomed to ruin." Gohan spoke as he found himself further detesting the elderly Hokage

Because the position of Hokage from his point of view was that of a dictator who should rule with an iron fist and lead his not only his military forces to becoming as fearsome as possible, but also making sure his people were constantly growing to make sure that they'd improve the welfare of not just their own lives but that of the entire village overall. Which is why Gohan found himself becoming gradually infuriated with the elderly Hokage in his not taking advantage of the 9 tails attack and using it as a means to galvanize the people to become something far greater, but instead letting them become stagnant and ignorant fools.

"Glad that you see things from my perspective, as I can assume that you'll have no problems in accomplishing the mission." Danzo replied as the necromancer could only smile in anticipation

"Trust me I will not fail this mission, since I do not believe in such things. Because there is only do or do not, and no in-between when it comes to any given task. After all, I'm a soldier and as such should carry out the mission until its completion." Gohan told him considering that he didn't believe in failure

"Besides this will be the perfect opportunity to test the full capability of what I can do. Seeing as how on this mission I will not have to hold back in fear of the Hokage possibly sealing off my abilities, because he thinks the 9 tails is corrupting me." Gohan added as he could finally put to use his necromantic abilities to perfect field testing against actual shinobi

"Good to see that you are so eager. As you will leave at 10 o'clock tonight, with a ROOT operative escorting you out of the village to where you'll be given the coordinates to your targets. Since this is to be done with utmost haste." Danzo responded as Gohan nodded

"Understood, as I will begin getting ready immediately." Gohan spoke before leaving the ROOT HQ

_"Now then let's see what you're truly capable of Gohan Uzumaki."_ Danzo thought to himself in being intrigued on how the Gamer would fare on his first field mission

* * *

_(4 days later, Northwestern Fire Country, July 12th, 997 S.E, 3:09 Am)_

It was the early morning and still under the cover of night as Gohan soon saw his quarry lying asleep and unsuspecting of the massacre that would soon befall them.

_"Now then let's get started."_ Gohan thought to himself as he used Create Undead to get a Horde summoned forth

That in mind he summoned a unit's worth of Totenhund's, 2 made up of his Skeleton Horde's and another of Bayrok's that out of the way he also cast Strength of the Fallen which upon having gained his Warrior class found that it'd reduce SP as well. But with no time to waste after he'd cast the spell to buff his undead forces soon his Totenhund's out as the first wave to attack the encampment, with him watching as chaos soon erupted as his undead hounds raced about and began clawing and savagely tearing off the flesh of anyone unlucky to be in sight.

With the raiders having been well trained as they put up a somewhat decent fight as they were ambushed by the Totenhund's in actually being able to fend them off, as some of them were able to use chakra to fight more effectively against them. Yet it was all a ruse to get them out in the open so he could draw as many of the raider's out into the open before he soon sent out his Bayrok's to start opening fire upon them and quickly take out the raiders, as he wanted to make sure the Iwa shinobi had no support whatsoever against his undead.

For the raider's that had been under the Iwa shinobi's leadership were finding themselves rapidly helpless as the undead hounds soon tore at them with savage ferocity and cunning, making sure to tear out their throats with their claws or bite off their mouths so only gurgled screams could be heard as they soon choked on their own blood. With them finding themselves also being shot with arrows that whistled through the night that pierced through their skulls, throat, lungs, kidneys or hearts to fatally silence them; or aim at their femoral arteries in their legs to prevent them from escaping and leaving them susceptible to the savagery of the Totenhund's.

"Well at least after tonight my hordes will increase considerably." Gohan said to himself as he looked through the binoculars given to him by Danzo as he watched the carnage unfold

"At least now these Iwa idiots will come out of hiding, as once my Totenhund's are out of the way I can send out my Skeleton's to further deal with them before I move in for the kill." Gohan added considering that while he was all for getting his hands dirty he also knew that using his horde's to weaken the enemy would make things far more efficient in killing them off

That in mind the 2 Chunin and their leading commander in the Iwa Jonin soon saw the carnage as already over 3 quarters of their forces were slaughtered in a nightmarish display, as they saw what were hounds the size of Great Danes that had rotting yet muscled flesh stained with blood and gore on their fur and maw. While arrows peppered the corpses who lie dead as blood muddied the ground around them, yet they had no time to waste if they wanted to salvage any remnant of their forces as they went into action against the undead.

With them using everything they had at their disposal in order to kill off the undead hounds in using earth jutsu to bludgeon them to death or crush them in using stone and rock-like shrapnel or using mud to flatten them, yet thanks to his Corpse Bomb ability with each one defeated they took plague damage that slowly added up to the number of their wounds. As the Totenhund's that remained kept fighting onwards as Gohan would randomly detonate them in order to throw further confusion at the trio; while the Bayrok's continued to act as sniper's whose arrows would pierce through the defense of the Iwa Chunin with ease.

For it wouldn't be long until one of the Chunin succumbed as after being hit by so many Totenhund's that bit and tore at his flesh, as well as the exploding Totenhund's he would be hit as arrows pierced through eyes and then another set punched holes through his chest and throat. With the female Chunin having watched her cohort be so utterly terrified by the undead hounds still standing despite their wounds, and the oncoming skeletons that Gohan had soon come in to further swarm them caused her to lose her composure and flee from the scene despite the jonin's orders.

_"What an idiot. Had she merely stayed with him, she wouldn't have arrows riddling her body now."_ Gohan thought to himself as the Totenhund's had bitten off enough of her flesh from her legs that it made her easy for Bayrok's to riddle her now corpse with arrows

"Well since the idiot has holed himself up in those stone walls of his I should make my presence felt, and have my undead fall back until there's a big enough opening to attack." Gohan said under his breath as he used his Thunder Step spell to quickly make his way to Iwa Jonin who he knew was in more or less dire straits from the horde that had beseeched him and his forces

"There's only you and me now, so either come out willingly or I reduce your pitiful barrier to rubble and have you torn asunder just like I did your worthless teammates. Since it seems whereas Konoha has the Will of Fire; Iwa has the will of rubble and dust." Gohan spoke using a combination of taunting and intimidation to draw him out and worked to its success since upon using observe on the jonin he saw that he hated when people talked shit on Iwa

"You'll regret talking ill of my comrades, for I shall make sure they'll find your corpse crushed under the earth itself." The Iwa Jonin spoke as Gohan blasted him with a Ray of Enfeeblement and then followed it up with a Blight spell that dealt 6,200 points of damage

"I hardly doubt that." Gohan responded before giving the mental command for his Skeleton Horde's to swarm and encircle the Iwa Jonin

With the Iwa Jonin in question having felt his stamina and chakra flag further as the Skeleton Horde's encircled him, with him not being able to use a mud clone to use as a getaway due to the swarm of armored skeleton's. For it was every time he managed to use a powerful enough earth jutsu to crush enough skeletons to make an opening to get out of the encirclement they'd explode into clouds of toxic gas that felt as though he were choking on disease.

With it being that even as he ran from the legion of armored skeletons that Gohan would hit him with another Blight spell that knocked the wind out of him as he felt his vision darken a bit as the wounds he sustained were beginning to catch up with him. It also didn't help that his flagging stamina was starting to catch up with him, as he tried to deflect a volley of arrows shot from the Bayrok's but it was at the expense of him taking a considerable number of arrows to his back and legs that further stained the ground ruby red in blood.

For it was at the inopportune time when he was going through hand-signs that the Bayrok's opened fire and shot him in the forearms and wrists, causing him to fall to the ground in pain as the arrows pierced through his flesh. All the while Gohan slowly crept towards him as his skeleton hordes surrounded the jonin from every angle, for the jonin could only seethe in anger that he was going to die to some bastard and his horde of monsters.

"So do you have any final words to say before you join my horde?" Gohan questioned the bleeding out Iwa Jonin

"You'll be dead...do..you!…" The Iwa Jonin tried to say before Gohan used his Drain Life ability to sap away his remaining health to silence him

"Sorry but I don't care to hear the words of dead men." Gohan said before noticing a message appear

Due to having used Drain Life +1 as a killing blow it has changed into Leech Life +1

_**Leech Life +1**_

_**300 MP to Cast**_

_**You can now drain 540 HP from a target into yourself or an ally and when used to kill a target you now gain a random skill point from the target.**_

_**+1 to CHA**_

"Well isn't this my lucky day." Gohan spoke as he ordered his undead to gather the supplies the raiders and Iwa shinobi had and gather them up for his shadow clones to take later on

* * *

**(3 days later, July 15th, 997 S.E, 5:43 Am, ROOT Hq)**

It was days later as Gohan had returned with his Shadow Clones having made double time to bring what they'd taken from the encampment back to the ROOT HQ without anyone being the wiser, while the necromancer had decided to report to Danzo before he'd seek out rest.

"I will say that you've delivered on your word of completing the mission." Danzo spoke while Gohan had let out a yawn

"Forgive my tiredness, but I had to skip out on getting adequate sleep in order to make it hear with as much haste as possible." Gohan responded in having only gotten 3 and a half hours of sleep each night and pushing his stamina to it's limit in order to cover the distance

"You're quite fine. Since you've done a great service to Konoha today, and as such your tiredness is understandable. Especially seeing as how you completed the mission far shorter of what I expected of you, seeing as how I expected you to take another week to do so considering the odds against you." Danzo told Gohan as he actually was impressed at how quickly Gohan completed the task

"Well I did tell you that I would get this done quickly. Because I am a man of my word, and when I say I will do something and complete it to the best of my ability. Then you can most certainly believe I will do so without fail." Gohan replied considering that no matter what he was a man of his word that when he said he'd do something then you'd get your money's worth of him seeing it through till completion

"With this you show that you have what it takes to be an exemplary shinobi among your peers." Danzo said as he found himself coming around to the jinchuuriki

"I never tried to be an example of what it means to be a shinobi if I'm to be fully honest with you. All I've done is merely see the profession for what it is, instead of the romanticized version that peddled out to everyone. Therefore I just act accordingly to what I know will be expected of me when the time comes to go out on the field." Gohan replied in knowing that with this being a grittier version of canon and far more violent one at that, which was why he knew that he couldn't afford to play good two shoes

"Because what goes on now is a disservice to those who take up the headband and want to serve Konoha as a loyal soldier. Seeing as how they're being taught the glamorous version of what it means to be a shinobi, not the one where if you're caught between enemy lines and you have valued information that you'll have to slice open your friend's throat to protect it; all before committing suicide yourself to make sure enemy doesn't gain it. For that is the reality of being a shinobi, not the version this fairy tale version everyone believes in." Gohan added as he hated the romanticized version that was peddled to everyone

Because even the Gamer knew better than to believe in the romanticized version of where you'd get to be the hero and save people was a lie in his eyes, when he knew that it was far from the truth of what they'd actually have to do. Considering that they'd be assassin's who'd leave bastards and orphans in their wake, kidnapping loved ones from their homes to use as ransom or gain an advantage in some shape or form, or better yet exterminating those who'd dare to cause insurrection regardless of it being for a just cause.

"I couldn't agree with you more seeing as how Hiruzen has allowed for this romanticized perversion of what it means to be a shinobi. Because we are no heroes whatsoever Gohan, for if there is one thing you take from our deal together let it be this. That just because we are seen as the greatest of heroes here in our home of Konoha, it also means that we are seen as the cruelest and abhorrent of villains in any other. Something that Minato Namikaze became the epitome of during the war when he slaughtered Iwa's forces." Danzo replied in hating Hiruzen for having let the perversion of what it means to be a shinobi become the standard, yet the Gamer couldn't help but agree with those words

"Don't remind me of that man, considering that while I do possess the greatest of the 9 tailed beasts and can not wait to unlock its vast power. It doesn't excuse the fact that thanks to him I've had to grow up faster than any person should have to, and endure far more than what many would have the displeasure of knowing. For I will always consider the man a sadistic bastard for having decided out of all the children in Konoha he chose to stick me with the greatest burden one could endure. Honestly, I bet the blonde bastard is laughing his ass off at my misery." Gohan said in having gradually developed a potent distaste for Minato in having ruined his prior iteration and his life by sealing Kurama inside him

"Ah yes I've been made note of your great dislike and hatred of the 4th Hokage. But tell me something Gohan, what would you do if you had the chance to see the man in person?" Danzo questioned as to what the necromancer would do

"That would be one of the easiest answers ever. I'd kill him, I'd kill him in the most brutal, effective and efficient fashion I could think of. Because in truth that is what he deserves for making not only my life absolute hell, but also making hell the life of the 9 tails within me." Gohan answered back considering that he'd kill Minato Namikaze without hesitation should the opportunity present itself

"I'm surprised that you'd talk about the 9 tails in the manner, considering that it has been a continuous source of your misery here in the village." Danzo spoke in actual surprise

"Well that's the thing the 9 tails didn't make a conscious or willing effort to attack the village, considering that when I had the Hokage tell me the actual and full truth of what happened nearly 17 years ago; that I can't really be mad at it. Because it was under the control of some rotten Uchiha who thinks he's God above us all, so I am not angry at the 9 tails because he's as much a victim in this as I am. With it being that he was unwilling to commit the atrocity of what happened that night, and because of that lost his freedom. Meanwhile, the 4th Hokage was completely willing to ruin my life, and because of that line of thought I don't hold any hate towards the 9 tails." Gohan replied as honestly, he saw the 9 tails as much of a victim as he was in the situation

_**(+8 Reputation towards Kurama for not seeing him as another monster, and as a manipulated victim)**_

_"Well, hopefully I get to meet you soon enough."_ Gohan thought to himself before returning back to the conversation at hand

"That shows a great deal of maturity on your part. Considering that most in your situation would be raving and screaming how about how the 9 tails is some terrifying monster that ruined their lives, and whom they hate with an indescribable passion." Danzo spoke as he found the level of maturity and calm that Gohan was handling this with to be a welcome subversion to what he'd normally expect

**(+5 Reputation towards Danzo for staying calm and keeping your composure.)**

"Well, I'm not like everyone else, because I take pride in the fact that I've built myself up to be superior than the majority of my peers. Because of the fact that unlike them I take this seriously, which allows me to see things on a grander scale of what they could." Gohan spoke considering that a mix of both his more pragmatic way of doing things and knowledge of Naruto canon allowed him to see things in the bigger picture so to speak

"In any case I'm lucky to have you on my side, seeing as how you are the village's most important asset. Which is why I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are not lost due to the village's ignorance and incompetence." Danzo replied since Gohan was far too valuable to be lost because of the villager's ignorance

"Good luck to you on that, because I've had so much of my potential wasted by the idiocy of the village. Because my endeavors are to not only become a great soldier, but also a man of many talents. Since I want to make myself as self-sufficient as possible. That way in the event the village tries to pull something over on me, then I will be able to go about my life with the least amount of negative impact to it." Gohan told Danzo in knowing it'd only be a matter of time before the villagers pulled something and when they did he'd be able to still come out on top

"You will not have to worry about any of that at all, as I will see to it that none of them will dare to try anything. Since they're all expendable compared to you. Which is why should any of them try to cause harm to you or further interfere with your growth, then I want you to come to me and it shall be handled." Danzo responded as he wouldn't tolerate anyone causing harm or interfering with Gohan's growth

"Thank you I appreciate it, anyways I must get going since its been an arduous journey back and I am quite tired." Gohan said as he was very much tired after everything

"Fair enough and I look forward to seeing you continue to succeed." Danzo replied as Gohan continued to walk off and out of the ROOT HQ

That in mind Gohan walked out of the ROOT HQ and into the early morning as the rays of sunlight soon began to peek over the horizon, as he saw that he got a completion from his mission that earned him 33K XP, 3 jutsu scrolls and a ? Skill item. Overall Gohan was feeling good about himself as he walked towards his home in the Forest of Death, that was until he soon got a message from the game that said it was important.

_**I swear you need to read your messages more considering that I can't remind you about every little thing. Anyways for having reached 250 INT AND WIS and 100 STR and VIT, you now gain the following perks.**_

_**For reaching 100 STR you gain the following perk of Titanic Strength**_

_**You now hit with far more force than any normal person. Your melee attacks deal 35% more damage**_

_**For reaching 100 VIT you gain the following perk of Enduring Form**_

_**You're physical stamina and overall health have gone beyond the normal standard. You're SP is now doubled and you gain a plus 30 to each point of Vitality.**_

_**For reaching 250 INT you gain the following perk of Mana Factory.**_

_**Your magic has grown far more potent than any other mage could normally hope for.**_

_**Your MP pool is now doubled.**_

_**For reaching 250 WIS you've now gain the following perk.**_

_**Wisdom of a Wiseman**_

_**Due to your focus and diligence in all you've pursued things now come to you with far more focus and clarity.**_

_**Class and Skill XP is now doubled**_

_"Well this is going to make things far more easy."_ Gohan thought as he had a good feeling about how things would be proceeding from here on out

**So then with Gohan having completed his first mission among his developing partnership with the Warhawk, things seem to continue to go towards a steady climb of positivity for Gohan. Well find out how things will go for the future lord of undeath in the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

_**Now then onto review from the last chapter.**_

_**Thel310: You're welcome and I've started reading up on it and so far it sounds quite interesting.**_

_**Starwarsfan7282484: Glad you like the idea for my version of Danzo. Because I've grown tired of seeing the same repeats of Danzo as a mustache-twirling villain without any real variation besides that, also him being a realist who knows that what he has to do is for the safety of Konoha is something that I've not only always wanted to write but also makes more sense in the grand scheme of things.**_

_**Vmage2: I don't know where you got that from but all check to see where that came up and fix it if possible.**_

_**Manperor32: Didn't know it came off like that but it'll get past that rough patch and actually seem better as the story progresses. Also, I'm still working on trying to improve my grammar and get rid of the mistakes that crop up.**_

_**Dominus1389: I plan on doing so since it feels right for him to have a name change so as to better go with his not only with his becoming a Conqueror but also as a Lich, since I'll start looking into names that can be used as a replacement and such. **_

_**XenoLucifer: Upon thinking about it further jutsu specialists are more of Tenten's weakness, I just generally thought of wind users since that's mainly what was shown to be her weakness in canon. But don't worry I will have the quest update to what you mentioned, as well as Tenten working on mitigating and negating as many of her weaknesses against jutsu specialists as possible.**_

_**CuriousGuest: Glad you liked how I did Sasuke's recruitment into Gohan's inner circle since I felt it would make the most sense with what I've got planned for him without it seeming like it was out of left field for him. Also, I wanted to get the whole Sharingan plot-hole fixed because when you think about it he should've had it from the start with the lore on how a Sharingan awakens. Furthermore, I do plan to try and get Tenten to have more of the spotlight as the story goes on since there's so much that can be done with her yet more often than not she gets relegated to the sidelines despite as you mentioned not only having an actual goal of being S-ranked but also able to use one of the Sage's 6 treasures. Also Kakashi will be making an effort with Gohan later down the line since it'll be in the future but it will come, also its a maybe on that eye.**_

_**Piddle: Glad you liked the chapter.**_

_**Frankieu: Glad you think its an interesting story so far, and hope you'll continue to read more of it.**_

_**Stratos263: Yeah I never did so either. Which is why the consequences for her not taking things seriously will show up later on in the story.**_

_**lost mephillies: I'm happy that you think its of that high quality and hope I can continue to deliver on giving you good content.**_

_**Shadic21: Hope you liked this part and happy you'll stick around to read more of the story.**_

_**Blazing heart frigid Soul: I'll consider the idea of Gaara being female through the Game's shenanigans, since the idea of a yandere Gaara sounds very appealing to me, to say the least.**_

_**Kourtney Uzu Yato: Too be fair wouldn't you nut-shot Kakashi when he has you wait X amount of hours and wasting time you could be using to learn a new skill or grow stronger. Also Sasuke and Gohan will be a duo together as they gradually take over the Elemental Nations, and Sakura's uselessness will come back to bite her. Plus once again I just really like the idea of Danzo being not just a boogeyman within Konoha's walls but also someone who knows what he has to do in order to safeguard Konoha against the threats that are both external and internal.**_

_**D72: The stat crystals are there until I can find a suitable way to replace the Stat point system, since the way I was going to do it originally was too cumbersome and clunky for my taste as I realized how it would scale through later levels and through the course of multiple classes that it made my head hurt thinking about it. Also Kakashi did have it coming to be honest, and it was more played up for comedy than anything serious. Also Gohan recruited Sasuke now rather than later since he wanted to get him while he can still be turned into his executioner that wait where his chances are lesser at succeeding to get him on his side. Furthermore, I would've had Sasuke and Gohan go somewhere more private to talk about their plans since the two would've had the forethought to do so away out of earshot from most. Also I have all the western influences and such since that's where I get a lot of the inspiration from seeing as how when I think of conquerors and such I usually think of western kings and emperors of that nature so, that's the main reason why the specializations are so westernized. Also you'd think Sakura would be but this is also the same Sakura who was too dumbstruck by Sasuke to think its a good idea to try and 'kill' him solo than take the rookies with her...so her intelligence is suspect at best.**_

_**Gatling2745: Glad you like it so far my dude. Since Gohan isn't really the one to put up with stupidity, to say the least. Also glad you like what I'm doing with Sasuke since a lot of writers on the site forget how traumatized he actually is, and usually pass it off as him being an elitist douchebag. Which is something that I like to avoid because the thing is that Sasuke is very much a fractured individual whose said trauma will show up, also Itachi will not be getting the hero treatment to say the least in my story..since what he did in needlessly traumatizing Sasuke makes him a dick in my book. Also once again I plan for Tenten to get the spotlight since there's so much that can be done with her that I refuse to let get wasted like it was in canon, since she has a great deal of potential to become something awesome. Since Ino is also someone who soon enough will get her chance to actually be something, since don't expect Gohan to go out of his way to help Hinata since he sees know real value in her whatsoever to be blunt and honestly sees her as a dime a dozen Hyuuga. Also the Weapon Master and Master of Arms Class ideas will be refitted into perks, as I feel that would make more sense in line with the story.**_

_**True Sage of 6 Paths: Glad that you think its been this awesome so far and that you took the time to review it. As I hope you like this chapter my dude, and I will do my best to deliver on the next one in the future.**_

_**Claton from Moga: Once again I'm happy you think its of such high quality, since there's really a very lacking number of Necromancer stories. Which is a shame because the power of undeath is something people really underestimate.**_

_**MasterofDragonsGod( Chapter 1): Glad you think its Interesting **_

* * *

_**And cut as I hope you guys liked this chapter and all that it entailed, but without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Gohan doing a status report with his clones of both showing he's building a house within the Forest of Death and how he's been building up his hordes considering that graverobbing and such is part of being a necromancer.**_

_**Following that up we get Danzo giving Gohan his first mission which I thought would be neat to do as it let's me do some more developing with Danzo, considering that one thing I don't like in fanfics is how he's portrayed as the stereotypical villain that sees the O.C or Naruto as an attack dog when he'd more than likely be more true to character and try and build him up into so much more.**_

_**Next up we've got the actual mission itself which I hoped you guys liked because while Gohan is more than capable of going in and getting his hands dirty, he's still a necromancer and will more or less prefer to fight smarter not harder; hence why he had his undead go forth in waves and use swarm tactics to overwhelm the enemy in tandem with some necromancy.**_

_**Lastly we've got Gohan and Danzo having a bit together after he completes their mission brief which was done mainly to develop the relationship going on between them, considering that I love building up this relationship of which Danzo considers Gohan as his protege.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time, and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**But with that out of the way this is Pravus666 signing out until next time, as the next chapter will be of Gohan finally meeting with Tenten and him gifting Sasuke with his weapons, so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: Come Whatever May by Stone Sour**_


	7. Chapter 7: Hello to a Weapons Mistress

**(Chapter 7: Hello to a Weapon Mistress)**

It was well into the month of August as Gohan had been focusing on leveling up his Blacksmithing so he could get to make Sasuke his weapons and himself a set of armor to use considering that the necromancer knew full well that having a good set of plate mail to bolster your defenses always helped. Therefore he made it imperative to level Blacksmith as high as he could which also put him in good spirits with Tenten's father, seeing as how it was thanks to Gohan's work ethic and shadow clones that production was through the roof.

With it being during that time he also took advantage of his Wisdom of the Wiseman perk and his shadow clones and used them to level up his Warrior class by basically just going to town on the creatures in the Forest of Death, as well as having them go around and slowly but surely get rid of the homeless in the village after all they were being put to better use in his horde. Speaking of the undead Gohan had used this time to squeeze in 3 more levels of Necromancer by his going to the Demon dungeon once again, and tearing through the mobs within it all through impunity considering that he needed something to do until Danzo gave him another mission.

* * *

**(August 21st, 997 S.E, Higurashi Ironworks, 3:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 4 as Gohan was coming back from doing more trade with the local merchants of Fire Country due to his fur trading business he'd made from having hunted the animals in the Forest of Death, with him going into the blacksmithing shop and seeing a delighted Mr. Higurashi amidst his small group of shadow clones.

"Hello, Mr. Higurashi. I trust that my Shadow Clones have been helpful since I went to keep working on my home?" Gohan asked the blacksmith

"Are you kidding me Gohan, production has been through the roof since I've hired you. Because thanks to you and your clones I'm able to fill orders faster than I know what to do with, on top of the fact that you are by far a quick learner at the craft. Well, let's just say that business has been put into high gear." Mr. Higurashi spoke with a great deal of happiness in his voice

"Apparently they have if your affection is anything to go by." Gohan thought as he saw that Tenten's father's affection had gone up by 12

"I'm merely happy that things have gone so well, as I hope that the idea of my wanting to use rapier's as I've dubbed them," Gohan spoke happy that he'd been able to in the month since grind away at his Blacksmithing to 22 which allowed for him to start making weapons such as rapiers and morningstars

"Are you kidding me those have been selling off greatly. So much so that ANBU are wanting to buy them up and as such I will be making sure to give you a very large cut of the deal, seeing as how it was your idea." Mr. Higurashi replied considering that in the short time since Gohan had made his rapier's they've been a success

Considering they proved far more wieldy to use considering the blade was more elastic which meant that it would be far less liable to break and snap than a katana, add to it that the thinner blade made it perfect to use for quick thrusts and stabs that made it more suitable for assassinations and quick kills than the standard katana; which more than made it a suitable replacement for ANBU wanting to trade up in terms of weapons of assassination.

"Well I figured that I could make something that would be a weapon that when you want finesse and something than can be swift and precise then you'd choose a rapier." Gohan explained the reason for wanting to implement rapier's into the mix

"In any case with this being such a success I can't wait for more of what you've got." Mr. Higurashi spoke in wondering what else Gohan had up his sleeve

"Trust me, Mr. Higurashi, you haven't seen anything yet. Isn't that right gentlemen?" Gohan said to his clones as they all collectively looked towards their creator

"Sir yes, Sir!" All of the clones chorused before going back to work

"Anyways I'm sure my daughter would love the weapons you make." Mr. Higurashi spoke in knowing his daughter would be delighted in knowing more about the designs Gohan had for future weapons

"I'd be delighted to share in my designs with her, as she could more than likely help me out with some of the designs I have for future ones," Gohan replied as he wouldn't mind having the blacksmith's daughter help him out with his Blacksmithing class and who knows it may expedite his unlocking schematics

"Oh and speak of the devil, she's here." Mr. Higurashi said as Gohan looked over to Tenten

"Canon really didn't do her justice. Oh well all the more reason for me to steal her away from Neji." Gohan thought to himself considering that it was nothing personal to Neji but he was now gonna have to steal his girl since he obviously didn't take advantage of how smokin hot she was

"Hey Dad sorry I haven't come by more often. But Gai-sensei and his power of youth have been really exhausting with him trying to get us ready for the Chunin Exams next year, and then there's Neji and his belief in fate that makes me want to clock him across the face." Tenten spoke considering that she didn't mind being with her teammates or the semi over the top physical training, but the Hyuuga was really grating on her nerves about Fate

_"Oh yeah, this is before Naruto literally beat the douchebag out of him."_ Gohan thought to himself before he soon saw Tenten looking at him and his myriad of shadow clones

"Sorry where are my manners. I'm Gohan Uzumaki, and I've recently been working for your father the past couple months here at his shop." Gohan introduced himself to the weapon's mistress

"Oh yeah I heard about you, you're the one who beat out Sasuke for Rookie of the Year. The only thing I have to say is thank you for doing that because now all of his annoying fangirls can shut up about how great their magnificent Sasuke is." Tenten said thankful that finally, someone knocked Sasuke off of his pedestal so that his legion of fangirls would stop gossiping and going on and on about how great and wonderful he was

"Well, at least you aren't stuck with one of his biggest ones yet. Since I had the dishonor of getting saddled with Sakura Haruno." Gohan replied causing Tenten to visibly cringe at the thought of the fanatical fangirl

"My condolences to being stuck with the equivalent to a human loudspeaker." Tenten spoke as she felt sympathy for the necromancer in being stuck with the pink-haired loudspeaker of girl

"Well its for the reason why I always carry these with me. Because they're great for when you want to tune someone out." Gohan told her as he held up a pack of earplugs he always carried

"Do you mind if I take some? Because I have the same annoying teammate problem as you. Granted he's not as loud or obnoxious as Sakura would be. But his thinking he's all that and that every little thing is decided by fate is the main reason why I'd really like those." Tenten requested in wanting to finally cease being able to hear Neji prattle on about fate

"Sure, here you go, although personally I think a better way of shutting that teammate of yours up is to give him a good punch to his smart mouth." Gohan told her as Tenten chuckled  
"Believe me the thought of shutting him up with my bo-staff has more than cross my mind." Tenten said considering that Neji grated that much on her nerves

Because Tenten truly wanted to like the Hyuuga in seeing that there was a decent human being that she could actually wind up liking, but the thing was it was buried under insufferable Hyuuga arrogance, an overwhelming belief that things were destined by Fate and the fact that he often belittled them including Rock Lee for being inferior to them.

"Speaking of weapons I heard you being a weapons mistress in the making, as your father constantly tells me about how great of one his little girl is shaping up to be." Gohan said in changing the subject while Tenten's face start to brighten up like a strawberry in embarrassment

"Dad! Why do you have to embarrass me in front of the new guy!" Tenten complained causing Gohan to internally chuckle at Tenten becoming red-faced

"Oh come on I was only talking about how great my daughter is that's all. Besides you two would go great together." Mr. Higurashi replied causing Tenten to grow somewhat more red-faced

"Can cherry pick boys for me to date...even if this one is handsome," Tenten grumbled more to herself as she did find Gohan to be very much attractive

"Wait what did you say?" Gohan wondered as to what the weapons mistress said

"She said your handsome sir!" A shadow clone yelled out from the bellows

"Thank you, anyways I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go over weapon designs some time is all. Since I've been helping your dad out here in the shop and I already made a killing with my rapiers..no pun intended." Gohan told her as Tenten's eyes lit up upon hearing that

"You'd really like too?" Tenten questioned considering that hardly anyone would want to talk about weapons with her

"Of course as I would've asked you earlier, but I didn't know what your schedule was like. Which was why I couldn't really get ahold of you sooner." Gohan answered back making Tenten smile a little

"I'd like that very much, as let's do this at the Akimichi BBQ on Friday." Tenten said with a smile on her face at finally having someone to talk with about something she was passionate about

"That sounds wonderful," Gohan replied in seeing this as his gateway chance to start winning over Tenten

"Great. I'll see you on Friday then. Also if you need me, I'll be out training." Tenten told her father before going out to do more training

"Well looks like I can give you the day off on Friday, seeing as how you'll be taking my little girl out on a date." Mr. Higurashi spoke with a booming laugh

"It's not a date at all. Besides, I've yet to win her heart, so until that time I'd like to think I can just be a close companion to her is all." Gohan replied knowing that he'd have to play the long game in everything

"I'm sure you'll win her over in no time. After all, your a charming young man who has a good head on his shoulders and a hardworking one at that." Mr. Higurashi said considering that if there was anyone good enough for his little girl it'd be him

"Thank you Mr. Higurashi. As I'll get back to work immediately." Gohan replied as with that in mind he went back to finishing the workday amidst his clones

* * *

**(4 days later, August 25th, 997 S.E, Akimichi BBQ, 1:45 Pm)**

It was soon Friday as Gohan was with Tenten having a generally good time as they talked about her goals of being a weapons mistress, and Gohan's upcoming projects that he had in the works; with it being all the while they had some great barbeque.

"I still have to say that you are by far one of my favorite people to talk to out of our generation. Since unlike everyone else you know what you want to be, and to that I would tip my hat to you if I had one." Gohan spoke in still finding her goal of being a weapons mistress very much admirable

"Thank you. Because unlike all the other girls who wear this headband like its some kind of game, I actually take it seriously. Since I want to bring back respect to what it means to be a female shinobi like Tsunade did before she disappeared to wherever she is nowadays." Tenten replied seeing as how she had the unshakable desire to make sure kunoichi were respected once more

Because she wanted to prove very much that in the world of shinobi that a kunoichi could become a legend just as well as their male counterparts could since she wanted to be a role model that like Tsunade had been for her; for the generations that would succeed her.

"Well I'm all for supporting your goal of doing that since anyone who's willing to put in so much effort into doing what you do is nothing short of inspiring. Gohan said in finding Tenten's goal to be far more compelling than any of the female rookies, to say the least

"Glad you thank so Gohan. But seriously you have a talent for creating weapons since a lot of these designs you have are something incredible." Tenten spoke considering that she saw his designs for halberds, tridents and hand crossbows among other things such as chain mail, scale mail and other types of armor

"Well, when I realized that there can be so many more options than what shinobi had available to them, considering that why stop at katana's, bo-staffs, naginata, and all that other stuff when you can go over and above. Not only that but I figured that if you're going to be going out on mission then you should do so with armor to protect your insides." Gohan replied considering that he was a firm believer that armor was a person's best friend when you were in combat

"Finally someone who gets that armor is an absolute must because I swear no one seems to understand the importance of armor. Because its simply astounding as to how no one out here dies from either all the jutsus being thrown around or the fact that they're getting slashed at by swords, spears and everything else under the sun. Sadly enough I haven't been able to find any that's my size and will actually protect me when I'm going out and about with my team." Tenten agreed at the fact that armor was a supreme need out in any situation

Because one thing that bothered her was that especially her fellow kunoichi didn't wear any at all in finding it not fashionable or attractive, seeing as how many saw the profession as a way to attract boys and be the romanticized version of a kunoichi where they lived happily ever afters with their Prince Charming. Which is why she took great aims to train herself to be as proficient with the weaponry she could in order to mitigate the fact that she was without something to bolster her defenses, considering that she wanted to be well protected regardless of how she looked.

"Well, I can easily make you some armor in the near future that'll keep you protected. The question is do you care about being stealthy or not, because that'll limit what I can make for you in terms of armor?" Gohan questioned the weapons mistress as to what she wanted him to craft her in terms of armor

"I want something that I can still be mobile enough to move in that won't weigh me down to exhaustion, but still something that can protect me by giving me adequate defense." Tenten answered back in wanting to be mobile enough to engage in combat and not get incredibly slowed down but still have an adequate defense on herself

"Oh, so you want half-plate. Well, that shouldn't be too hard to make for you, as I would merely need to get your measurements in order to have it properly fitted to you. From there all I'd need to do is get to work crafting it." Gohan told her seeing as how half-plate armor would be perfect for Tenten

"Thank you, Gohan I appreciate it." Tenten thanked him

"While I'm at it, I think I could make you one of the new weapons I've been working on. After all, I think it'd be something nice to do for the daughter of my employer." Gohan spoke causing stars to appear in Tenten's eyes at the gesture of good-will

"You'd really go out of your way to do that for me?" Tenten questioned as the necromancer nodded

"Of course after all, why wouldn't I do it. Especially seeing as how someone such as you who can make a true impact on the world, one might I add would rival Tsunade herself. Then I have no reason not to do so. Besides you've caught me at my weakness for beautiful girls." Gohan answered back again

"Thank you so much I promise you won't regret doing this for me." Tenten told him

_**(+7 Affection to Tenten for going out of your way to make her a set of armor and a new weapon)**_

"I know I won't because out of all the young women in our generation. I know that you'll go further than any of them. Hell, I'll wager that one day you'll be just as great if not moreso than Tsunade herself." Gohan responded causing a light bit of red to flush across her cheeks at the flattery

"You're too kind and flattering for your good, you know," Tenten replied with a small giggle to herself

"Well, I always taught myself to be as nice as possible to beautiful and strong women. With you just so happening to be both those things on top of being talented." Gohan spoke as Tenten couldn't help but find the young man who was a year her junior to be rather endearing

_"Why is it the one time my dad has a boy work for him, and he has to be stupid handsome and charming. Perhaps Neji could learn a thing or two from him."_ Tenten thought to herself at the fact that not only was Gohan quite handsome but he was also endearing

That in mind the two continued talking over weapons and armor as well as occasionally drifting into who their idols were with Tenten's being Tsunade while Gohan's was that of Madara Uchiha since Gohan thought that the man was an absolute badass that brought his clan to greatness as a remarkable warrior. With it being about a little over an hour before they went out of the restaurant after being stuffed from their lunch had gone to take Tenten back to her home, and from there Gohan decided to go out of sight and enjoy the rest of the afternoon before heading to the demon dungeon to further grind his levels in Necromancer before the Wave arc.

* * *

**(1 week later, Uchiha Compound, 3:45 Pm, September 2nd, 997 S.E)**

It was a week later as Gohan had finished making Sasuke his twin rapier's that he'd requested as the avenger had taken to the finesse weapons with great fervor, and had now finished making Sasuke's second request for a weapon to wield.

"Well, Sasuke here's what you requested, although I find it puzzling why you'd choose this." Gohan spoke as he unwrapped a glaive with a polished steel blade and the shaft in the colors of the Uchiha clan crest

"Because Gohan I wanted something that I could use to easily clear out the useless mobs of our enemy with minimal effort before I use my rapier's and cut down the target with as much speed and efficiency as possible." Sasuke replied as to why he wanted a glaive made for himself

Since the avenger and future right hand to the necromancer wanted it as a way to keep the worthless henchman of his targets at a distance that he could swiftly eliminate, all before turning his attention to the main enemy and using his twin rapier's to quickly dismantle them.

"Huh. That actually is quite a sound reason as to why you'd use it. Honestly, I would've expected you to go for something that had more bells and whistles attached to it, instead of just the glaive I've forged for you." Gohan said in having assumed that the Uchiha would've had him make him something fancier because he was the last Uchiha who needed to complete his quest of vengeance

"No as all I need are things that'll do their job and do it well. Because I appreciate a fancy weapon or flashy jutsu as much as anyone else, but all I really need is something that'll deliver an efficient kill against anyone who gets in my way. So for this, you once again have my thanks Gohan." Sasuke replied as he had stopped doing flourishes and drills with his twin rapier's and sheathed them

"Fair enough, as I guess that's another thing that makes for a nice dichotomy between us. You value lightning-quick swiftness and precision, meanwhile, I value overwhelming force and terrifying strength. But its those two things put together are why with your help as my right hand will crush any opposition in our way and take over the Elemental Nations by storm." Gohan said in finding the dichotomy in where Sasuke favored speed and blitzkrieg offensives while he favored overwhelming strength both physical and that of his horde

"Huh makes sense that the right hand of a conqueror would need to be swift and efficient in carrying out the destruction of worthless cretins." Sasuke remarked in finding it interesting as well

"Also I was wondering when we started our conquest what would be our targets for when we initiate it? Because the more I think about it, the more my spirit desires the domination of our enemies and all those that reside in it." Sasuke wondered considering the more he thought about it the more his spirit desired to crush their enemies underfoot

"Be patient as I'm far from being an iron tyrant just yet. But for the targets that I can think of going after on war front it would have to be Iwa and Kumo, seeing as how they're the most potent threats we'd have to worry about." Gohan responded in knowing that both villages were gonna be big problems down the line of his path to power

"Is it because of their jinchuuriki?" Sasuke questioned making the necromancer do a double-take at hearing him say that

"I'm sorry can you repeat what the hell you just said." Gohan spoke being taken back for a loop

"Their Jinchuuriki. Considering that due to them having tailed beasts within them that it's going to be difficult to fight against them in the future." Sasuke replied as Gohan was thrown further for a loop

"How exactly do you know about this?" Gohan asked as to how he knew about this

"Because my father and fellow clansmen told me about it when I was growing up, as we were expected to know all we could about the enemy in the event we ever clashed against them. Since people forget that we were a warrior clan first, which was why before the massacre happened my father had me learning about the enemy. With my knowing that from this a village's jinchuuriki is a hidden village's ace in the hole should war ever break out." Sasuke answered in his explanation of how he'd known about the jinchuuriki

_"I guess that should make sense, seeing as how a clan whose eyes are practically made for enslaving the tailed beasts would know what jinchuuriki are."_ Gohan thought to himself as it would make the most logical sense as to why Sasuke would know about it

"Back on topic between Iwa and Kumo which should we attack first?" Sasuke questioned as to which of the two would be the best target

"Well, I feel as though Iwa would be the best one considering that from what rumors I've heard both of Kumo's jinchuuriki's have full control of their tailed beasts. Therefore I suggest holding off on them until we've taken over things territory, which is why we would need to focus our attention on Iwa." Gohan told him in knowing that until he had become quite proficient with Kurama's chakra that his plans of taking over Kumo would remain just plans

"Fair point. Besides my Sharingan is nowhere near advanced to tame one who has that much prowess with their tailed beast. Well nowhere near doing so yet." Sasuke said in knowing that soon his Sharingan would be powerful enough to tame Tailed Beasts

"Excellent to see that drive in you Sasuke. Because such a thing will be needed for when our conquest begins. Although one thing that still presents a threat is how we'll be able to overcome them when we invade them. Since the mountains they live in will prove a massive hindrance when we choose to attack considering it'll leave us easy targets for them to pick off." Gohan replied knowing that Kumo's mountain ranges would make getting through a very big hindrance considering that despite the strength of his hordes it would be fruitless considering they could still be picked off by the Kumo shinobi using their knowledge of their home against him

"Well, there's one thing that could help us out against them. Although I'd need time to truly start locating it." Sasuke said knowing there was one way to mitigate this

"What is it that you need to begin locating Sasuke? Because anything that can help us overcome their defenses would be extremely valuable." Gohan responded in needing to know what it was that they needed in order to accomplish

"Well before the massacre one of my clansmen who was fed up with how we weren't being taken as seriously as we once were. And while I agree that it was a damned farce that we were being slowly but surely whittled away after all we've done it didn't give her the right to steal the only other summoning contract we had. Seeing as how Itachi made off with the crows." Sasuke spoke cursing the one who stole one of his clan's valued possessions

"And who is this woman?" Gohan questioned as to who the Uchiha in question was

"That would be Naori Uchiha and one of the rare few who ever unlocked my clan's evolved form to the Sharingan known as the Mangekyou Sharingan. Thanks to her she's been going around as a missing ninja known as the Black Eagle that's been using the Eagle summons to do raids and attacks on various countries. Which is a poor use of them to prove the strength of our clan when it can be used for something far greater." Sasuke answered back as he found disgust at the way the summons were being used

"I think it would be my pleasure to help you in reacquiring the Hawk summoning contract from Naori. After all, I think that its the least I can do for my right hand and executioner." Gohan spoke getting more of the avenger's attention

"Do you truly mean that?" Sasuke questioned

"Of course I do. Because when I give my word I will follow through with it no matter what. So rest assured that I will do my best to help in your gaining back the Eagle summons. Since I will guarantee you that we will track her down and reclaim the summons into your rightful hands." Gohan answered making a small smile at hearing this

_**(+10 Reputation and +7 Obedience to Sasuke Uchiha for endeavoring to help him reclaim a valued possession to his clan.)**_

"Thank you, Gohan this means a good deal to me." Sasuke thanked Gohan for endeavoring to help him

"It's no problem Sasuke. Besides what kind of conqueror or better yet teammate would I be if I didn't help out those that have been nothing but loyal to me." Gohan told him considering that it there was one thing he would never ever do is go back on his word

"Nevertheless I thank you for your help. Considering that if I can get ahold of the Eagle summons then I'll be able to finally have more of a chance in turning the tide against Itachi." Sasuke spoke in knowing that he'd be able to turn the tide against his bastard brother

"It is of no concern. Is there anything else that you have to tell me seeing as how I'm here?" Gohan questioned as to how things were progressing thus far

"They've been going quite well considering that I'm close to having two tomoes in both of my eyes." Sasuke spoke considering that he was quite close to getting both his eyes to have two tomoes in them

"Excellent news to hear Sasuke. Considering that when we go out on our first actual mission, I'll need you at your absolute best." Gohan responded as he wanted the avenger to be at his strongest the moment they headed out to Wave

"Don't worry I will be. Besides now that I've far ample reasons to grow strong I've been pushing myself well into the night to grow stronger, and the progress has been far greater than what I've been able to while in the academy." Sasuke told him in having much more agency and time allotted to push himself past his limits

"Once again good news to hear. Anyways seeing as how there's nothing more to discuss I'll be on my way then." Gohan said as Sasuke nodded before he soon began going through drills with his new glaive

_**New Quest Unlocked. Clipping An Eagles Wings**_

_**Seeing as how Naori Uchiha has escaped with a summoning contract that can help Sasuke and by proxy you in your future conquest the task is simple. Defeat Naori Uchiha and help Sasuke reclaim the summoning contract.**_

_**Objective 1: Defeat Naori Uchiha and reclaim the Eagle Contract for Sasuke.**_

_**Hidden Objective: ?**_

_**Reward 1: 22 levels randomly spread out through classes**_

_**Reward 2: 12 Summoning Cards**_

_**(Accept Y/N)**_  
_**"Who am I to argue with easy rewards, although I do wonder what the hidden objective is?" Gohan wondered to himself as he accepted it and continued about his way**_

**(1 week later, September 11th, 997 S.E, Konoha, 2:12 Pm)**

It was nearly a week and a half later but thanks to his tasks at hand he managed to level up Blacksmithing to level 25 as he finished making Tenten's halberd's and her set of half-plate armor which he was due to making it to this level; able to make it a +1 set of such as well as other weapons as well.

"Hey Tenten I've got a surprise for you." Gohan spoke as he approached the weapons mistress

"What is it that you have for me?" Tenten asked as she'd been training with a bo-staff

"Well when I told you that I'd make you your weapons and armor, I would do so without fail. So forgive me if it took me a while longer, but I wanted to make sure I could create your armor to the best quality yet." Gohan told her as he sent 8 halberd's into his inventory along with the half-plate armor and began pulling them out of his backpack

"As I hope you like them Tenten," Gohan added as he pulled them out on display

"I can't believe how great the quality these weapons are not to mention the armor, h-how were you able to make these this well." Tenten spoke as she started to gush over the make of the weapons and her set of black half-plate armor with cobalt blue trim

"It's as I told you I would do my very best to create your new gear, therefore I did so with the help of my clones almost relentless to do so. So I hope it's to your liking." Gohan responded as he saw that Tenten was more than happy with his handiwork

"Are you kidding me I love it!" Tenten exclaimed

_**(+12 Affection and +6 Obedience to Tenten for having gone out of your way to make her weapons and a suit of armor)**_

"Glad that you like it since I had to ask to stay late and past closing to get it right on a couple of occasions." Gohan spoke considering that in order to level his blacksmithing as high as he was able to; he had to on a few days stay with his shadow clones in order to get it to level 25

"Y-You didn't have to go that far for me." Tenten responded in feeling respect and some admiration for Gohan willing to go that far of the distance

"I know but I choose to. Especially since it means I get to see you as happy as you are now." Gohan told her with being upon saying that he earned a hug from the bun haired girl

"Thank you, Gohan, and I swear that I'll find some way to repay this kindness back to you." Tenten replied as the necromancer could only offer up a smile

"Well my birthday is next month, and I wouldn't mind spending time among people I like." Gohan spoke since his birthday was coming up soon enough

"Great to know because I'll be making sure you're giving something awesome for having made these for me." Tenten told him with determination on her face

Considering that with Gohan having gone out of his way to make her new weapons and a new set of armor out of the kindness in his heart, that she would return the favor in kind and make him something as an equal kindness for what he did to her.

"I appreciate that. Which reminds me I also got you this, since I feel as though you can take things to the next level." Gohan told her as he took out of his pants pocket a slip of chakra paper

"After all, if you're going to be a weapon's mistress then I feel as though you should have something to give you a little extra wherever you go." Gohan added as he felt that the weapon's mistress knowing her chakra affinity would be a great help to her

"Thank you, Gohan." Tenten said as she then began channeling chakra into it

"Well, I guess that explains your very magnetic personality." Gohan joked as he saw the paper rapidly crumple itself into a ball the size of a nickel revealing a lightning affinity

"Very funny." Tenten replied with a deadpan expression

"Regardless I'm just glad you liked everything. Because anything I can do to help out the good lady Tenten I'm more than happy to oblige for." Gohan spoke getting a small smile from the weapons mistress

"Again thank you for having done all this for me." Tenten replied in earnest gratitude towards Gohan

"Once again it's of no problem, besides not only did I get to improve on my chosen craft. But I also got to see you happy which has made my day get considerably better. So really thank you for giving me a good day." Gohan said as he saw Tenten's smile go a bit wider

"Why is it that you have to be so damn charming." Tenten said with a chuckle

"And why do you have to be so pretty." Gohan cheekily retorted causing another chuckle from her

"Fair enough, anyways I'm gonna get to trying on my armor and practicing with my new weapons." Tenten responded as she couldn't wait to get started on training with her halberd's and trying out her newly gifted armor

"Alright well I'll see you later then." Gohan spoke as he soon went on about his way

_"Well, at least I'm now one step closer to stealing Tenten away from Neji. Since there's no way I'm letting that fate believing piece of shit have her."_ Gohan thought to himself as there was no way he was going to let Neji have Tenten while he could help it

"In any case, I should probably go to the dungeon and do some more training there." Gohan thought in knowing he could do with some training in the dungeon in order to further improve his Necromancer class

**So with Gohan having met with and spent time with Tenten and now endeavoring to help Sasuke reclaim the Eagle contract in order to advance his plans for future conquest, things are looking well for him as he develops the groundwork for his conquering of the Elemental Nations. Find out how everything shall proceed in the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

_**Now then let's get down to the reviews from the last chapter**_

_**RAPriestly: I mainly did that so the viewers would know what's going on and so it wouldn't feel strange in wondering what's going on and all that if that helps. And I hope I can deliver on these chapters you think are so good since I'll try my best to keep going on the story**_

_**Kourtney Uzu Yato: Well since he has his house being built there it'll make things a lot easier, considering that he'll know the place infinitely better than what the other teams will..which leaves the possibility of him setting up some traps with his undead to utterly mess with and terrify everyone there. Also on him graverobbing he's a necromancer that wants to grow his hordes..so it made sense that he'd have to get his hands dirty. Well Hiruzen does act like that considering he didn't see the danger signs in Orochimaru before it was too late..or the fact that he never had Sasuke get counseling for Itachi mind raping him..so yeah he'll probably start seeing things as a problem when its dropped onto him out of seemingly nowhere.**_

_**Manperor32: Glad you still like the chapters and hope that they continue to stay at the quality you enjoy.**_

_**Thel310: I do like the idea of Ino fucking with someone's memories and acting as a sort of Black Widow. Not to mention that eventually, I plan to have her help him out when he starts diving into his alchemy class, after all, he will need assistants from time to time.**_

_**Blazing Heart Frigid Soul: Well I'm sure you won't have to wait any longer for the reveal. Also since you mentioned it I've been looking into more of the capabilities of kitsune and I will be adding that in as time progresses in the story, I just have to figure out where to put it...possibly as his relationship grows stronger with Kurama he's gifted new powers relating to Kurama's kitsune powers. Also, I do eventually plan on Kurama being revealed as female since she'll have the snark of the original..as for some reason I imagine Kurama acting like Bill Burr in personality if that makes sense. And I'll be adding in some canon of my own to help build up Kurama and such.**_

_**Starwing1995: I don't plan on going to Highschool of the Dead since I watched the anime and I like it, but not enough for Gohan to eventually go there..so sadly no Highschool of the Dead of Juliet from Lolipop Chainsaw.**_

_**Shadic21: Happy you liked it and hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**frankieu: Glad you like the story and also once Gohan really gets things going he'll start really building up his horde into a fearsome army of undeath. Also, I will be writing on what Kurama does think of that since it'll be a bit of fun, to say the least**_

_**CrusaderMilitant: I do plan on solving that since his newest Vitality perk will help in solving that issue as well as something later down the line that I have planned that won't make Gohan so super squishy in combat. So you have no need to worry about that down the line. **_

_**hunterbowl123: I will do my best to keep up what I've done so far.**_

_**clatonfromMoga: I like where you're going with undead made from the Dead Bone Pulse, however that is something far later down the line and also the fact that it would take a lot to make Lovecraftian horror-themed undead..not that I'm against it since I do love some Eldritch abominations. Also thanks for the compliment since I'm of the opinion that there aren't enough stories where we get cool enough necromancers who aren't total schmucks.**_

_**L.B.N: Glad you think it was amazing**_

_**krosz: I'm going to be fixing that as later chapters go on since I didn't realize it until you mentioned it so thank you for pointing that out. Also, there's a reason why Gohan acts like that since it has to deal with why he can't access his past iteration's memories and why the Gamer's Mind has been blocked. I'm also working on my grammar as best as I can so bare with me. Oh and that last part was intentional since he's meant to be cruel and evil, just not evil for the sake of it but practical and when he knows he can get away with being such.**_

_**MasterofDragonsGod (Chapters 2-6): Glad you like the story so far and I hope you'll stay to continue reading it, since there's a whole lot more that's to come.**_

_**G0DLess: I'm trying to fix the habit, but seeing as how I've done it for most of the time I've been writing on the site its been a hard one to break so bare with me on my trying to fix it. Other than that hope you continue to enjoy the story.**_

* * *

_**And cut as I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter as now we get Tenten introduced into things since it seemed like a waste not to use her all things considered. But without further delay let's get things started now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Gohan meeting Tenten which I hoped you guys liked in her debut and such into the story, and the fact that it was too much fun writing it out.**_

_**Next up we've got Gohan and Tenten hanging out together which starts Gohan's relationship with her and marks his start to steal her away from Neji who's still a dick at this point away from him.**_

_**Following that up we've got a bit with Sasuke and the opening up of a new quest for him involving the Eagle contract, which I thought would be nice to do as a subplot to add into the story.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Gohan gifting Tenten her armor and weapons which I thought would be a nice thing to do considering that it doesn't just improve his relationship with her, but when you think about Tenten can use some upgrades in the great scheme of things.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**All that being said this is Pravus666 signing off until next time. With next time being Gohan's 17th birthday and some possible fluff with Anko, so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: Nobody by Skindred**_


	8. Chapter 8: Today was a Good Day

**(Chapter 8: Today was a Good Day)**

It was soon the month of October and more concernedly his birthday which Gohan had been busy with considering that he was told by Danzo that by the end of the coming month or the 1st week of November he'd be going on another mission. Which is why he was further power leveling himself in the demon dungeon with him having painstakingly managed to get to Level 53 in Necromancer and Level 13 in Warrior in knowing he'd need as well for upcoming fights where it'd be down to the wire.

With his being Level 30 in Blacksmithing due to his abusing the Multi Shadow Clone jutsu allowed him to make a +1 longsword that he used to help earn his levels in Warrior, and was something he was happy with for two reasons in his growth for Blacksmithing. Because for one he would be able to craft more heavy-duty weapons such as bastard swords and claymore's to be able to better bring down his growing physical might, and furthermore so he could eventually make +2 and hopefully even +3 plate mail for when the Chunin Exams started.

* * *

**(October 10th, 997 S.E, 4:42 Pm, Konoha)**

It was soon Gohan's 17th birthday as the Necromancer instead of spending a 4th consecutive birthday alone in the Forest of Death, instead, he was being taken by Tenten who'd been orchestrating a surprise party for the Necromancer.

"And you still aren't gonna tell me where you're taking me?" Gohan questioned as he was still being led around by the weapons mistress

"Nope, besides I've something special planned for you." Tenten answered back

"So I've heard, anyway this something special you've got planned for me better be good," Gohan replied considering that whatever this was it must be pretty good

"Trust me it is." Tenten said with a smile still on her face

That in mind he was taken to Tenten's house and led inside where he was soon welcomed by Mr. Higurashi, Anko, Sasuke and from who he knew to be Sai who was probably sent in by Danzo, as from the looks of the chocolate fudge cake that had 17 candles lit it must've been a surprise party set up for him. The thought of which did actually touch the Necromancer's heart considering that since coming to the Narutoverse had spent much of the time here solitarily confined to himself, and had now found the thought of a surprise party being done for him to be heartwarming, to say the least.

"I honestly don't know what to say about all of this right now," Gohan spoke considering that it was thanks to his high wisdom stat that he didn't look utterly flabbergasted

"How about you make a birthday wish then, after all, you must have something you'd want to wish for." Mr. Higurashi suggested to the Gamer

"Good idea," Gohan said as he went up to the birthday candles

_'Well let's see if birthday wishes have any actual effect...I wish my HP wasn't didn't suck._' Gohan thought as he blew out the candles

_**Due to the effects of your birthday wish your total HP is now doubled.**_

"Holy shit I can't believe that worked," Gohan said to himself

_**Of course, it worked numbnuts. Your life has been a video game for years in this universe if you haven't figured that out by now. Then you truly are the epitome of being a dumbass.**_

_'Well fuck you too.'_ Gohan thought

"So what did you wish for?" Anko questioned as to what he made his birthday wish on

"Now that would be spoiling things Anko." Gohan told the sadist

"You're no fun Gohan," Anko said childishly sticking her tongue out at Gohan

"My birthday wish and I can keep it to myself if I want. But anyway, why don't we all just enjoy a good time on my birthday." Gohan responded as everyone collectively nodded in agreement

That in mind the birthday party continued onwards with Gohan having found things to have gone quite well and overall felt happy as the party went off without a hitch, with even Sasuke amongst the motley few that were involved in the surprise party actually smiling for once even though it was a relatively small one. With the Necromancer actually having found that this was one of the rare times where he could drop his guard and actually and having to focus on power leveling himself constantly and actually enjoy the good time afforded to him by the party.

With him avoiding anything alcoholic due to him not wanting to get drunk and do anything stupid, but nonetheless among the food and cake that he was able to enjoy his surprise party continued to go off without a hitch. Although one thing that unnerved him was Sai's fake smile which despite him being a solidly powerful necromancer who could command hordes of undead found creepy, but even with that it couldn't ruin the good mood brought on by his surprise party.

"Well, I think it's time that we've given Gohan our presents." Mr. Higurashi spoke as he and Tenten hefted up their present

"Sorry we couldn't make you anything on such short notice, but for all of the hard work you've been doing at the forge, it's the least that could be done. After all, I'd like for my best employee and my daughter's future boyfriend to be." Mr. Higurashi joked as Tenten went a bit red-faced

"Anyways I hope you like this gift and excuse my father, considering that he likes to get ahead of himself every now and again," Tenten said as she stomped on her father's foot as she handed the gift over to Gohan who looked at it with interest

"This all explains why you asked for my measurements earlier on." Gohan replied as he looked over the shirt made of chainmail that had a light ruby colored hue to it

"It's not much but considering the short notice you gave us, but the next time you'll be getting something far better." Mr. Higurashi told him as Gohan had used Observe to see what the chainmail shirt was

**_Chain shirt of Minor Fire Resistance_**

**_Gives 20% damage resistance to slashing and piercing damage._**

**_Gives 15% damage to Fire Damage_**

"Are you kidding me the fact you guys made this on such short notice is nothing short of astounding. It anything it only gives me more reason to improve my own skills." Gohan said as he saw the chain shirt before him as more reason to improve his own skills in blacksmithing

"Glad to see that you like it." Tenten spoke happy that Gohan liked the gift given to him

"Well seeing as how their isn't much I can give you that you don't already have besides the need for money, I thought that I could do you the courtesy of one giving you one of my clan's most potent jutsu. After all, I think this is the least I could do to not only serve as an admirable present and show of trust between us." Sasuke said as he knew there wasn't much he could give to Gohan that he couldn't make himself but hoped that this would be a good show of trust between them

_'Holy shit this is gonna make getting rid of people en masse so much easier.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he saw the A-ranked jutsu scroll for Fire Release: Flame Flower of which he knew full well was destructive as all get out from what Madara used in canon

"Thank you for this Sasuke, as I promise I will make great use of this in the near future. That much you can be rest assured of." Gohan spoke considering once his fire affinity was high enough he'd make liberal use of this technique

"I'm glad that you will. Because I'll need you to be at your A-game if we're to succeed." Sasuke replied as the Necromancer could only crack a smile

"I've always been on my A-game Sasuke, I just need you to stay on yours. That is it you can keep up." Gohan retorted as a small smirk came across his face

"I can more than keep up. Just you watch." Sasuke swore considering that he refused to stay weak

"Alright now it's my turn!" Anko said as she had a rather sizable box in her hands

"I'm sure you're gonna love this since I made sure to get you the good stuff." Anko added with a wide smile on her face

**Anko's Poisoner's Kit**

**Anko in wanting to give you something that'll be a big help to you since she really does like you, made you a poisoner's kit. The full functions of this Kit are locked until you reach ? level in Alchemist. Nevertheless, this kit allows for you to also be able to create some of your own custom poison's**

"Once again Anko you did not have to do this for me." Gohan spoke as he looked at the large mahogany box with silver etchings on it

"Why wouldn't I, after all, your one of my favorite people in this stinkin' village," Anko said as she gave Gohan a full-frontal hug

_'It's official, Anko is definitely best girl.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he returned the hug whilst his face was buried in her cleavage

That in mind the party continued with Sai having given him some books on battle tactics courtesy of Danzo which he was quite thankful for considering it would allow him to better effectively mobilize his hordes, but nonetheless still had a wonderful time. Considering that the surprise party went well into the evening as it all went on without a hitch, despite the small gathering of people the cheerful atmosphere of Gohan's 17th birthday still remained.

With it being around the night sky setting in that people started to head out and leave the premise, as Gohan thanked everyone for the surprise party before heading off to his home in the Forest of Death; at least he would've had he not been stopped by Anko.

"Oh hey Anko, once again I wanted to say thank you for the birthday present." Gohan thanked the sadist considering that once he hit that level in Alchemist he was going to take full advantage of it

"I'm glad you like it, but I didn't give you a chance to have your other birthday present now that your actually a legal adult," Anko told him considering that Gohan was 17 he was now considered a legal adult

"And what would that be?" Gohan asked as Anko only let a smile come across her face

That in mind she grabbed a now surprised Gohan by the waist and took the initiative to kiss him and engage in making out with him, for the necromancer was caught off guard by this briefly before returning it in kind; as the make-out session soon turned quite heated considering that one of Gohan's hands had roamed to have a firm grip on her ass. With him underestimating Anko's lust considering that she had wrapped one of her legs around his legs to pull him in closer, not that he minded as the two eventually fell over onto a park bench with Anko on top of him nearly straddling him due to the position they were in.

"Well, this was certainly a welcome birthday present," Gohan said considering that he very much was satisfied with the 2nd present from Anko

"I'm glad you liked it since there's a lot of things we can do now that you're legal," Anko replied with a wide grin on her face

"So I guess that means I can finally get next to you then? After all, I've got the headband and the skills to make me more than ready. Not to mention the raw power I've got on my side as well. So what do you say Anko, have I earned my chance to get next to you?" Gohan questioned considering that he felt he'd done more than satisfied the sadist's requirements to be beside her

"Well considering how you've gone over and above with what I've asked you, and are actually good company. I think that I'll be nice and say yes, after all, it is your birthday." Anko answered back

"Well, what do you know, my birthday wish did come true," Gohan spoke as be would've had this be his other birthday wish as well, but hey he wasn't gonna fuck with having his HP doubled

"Well, aren't you sweet, well as much as I'd love to tease you and all. I have work tomorrow, so that means no more fun tonight." Anko replied as Gohan had a smile still on his face

"I'm fine with just this. But thank you for the surprise party." Gohan thanked Anko for coming to the surprise party

"No problem, anyways I'll see you later." Anko spoke as she soon straightened herself and soon went off into the night

_'Well, it's official alright. Today was a good day.'_ Gohan thought to himself with a smile on his face

* * *

**(3 days later, October 13th, 997 S.E, 10:50 Am, Konoha)**

It was 3 days later as Gohan had felt that the following days had gone well considering he'd put his +10 stat bonus from his birthday to charisma as he wanted his force of personality to be as great as possible when he became a conqueror, add to it that he also gained a level to each one of his classes and he was feeling pretty good about life.

"Alright time to do a check over of how I'm doing skillset wise." Gohan thought to himself as he sat on a park bench

_**Gohan Uzumaki**_

_**Alignment: Lawful Neutral**_

_**Level 97: (9%) Necromancer Class Equipped**_

_**HP: 15,720/15,720 (HP Regen: 2,400 per 5 seconds)**_

_**MP: 16,170/16,170 (1,920 MP Regen per 5 seconds)**_

_**CP: 724,500/ 724,500 (795 CP Regen per 5 seconds)**_

_**SP: 4,600/4,600 (175 SP Regen per 5 seconds)**_  
_**VIT: 230**_  
_**INT: 315**_  
_**WIS: 480**_  
_**STR: 120**_  
_**DEX: 65**_  
_**CHA: 93**_  
_**LUC: 65**_

_'Well looks like everything is shaping up nicely and now is as good a time as any to spend some of these stat crystals I've been hunting for,'_ Gohan thought as he used 3 +5 stat crystals to boost his DEX to 80, 3 of them to boost his Luck to 80, 3 to boost INT to 330, and 2 to boost his Strength to 130

_'Now that that's settled time to see what new Necromancer skills I've earned since I've not checked them in a long time.'_ Gohan thought as he checked to see what new skills he obtained

_**Reap**_

_**MP Cost: 600**_

_**You can choose up to 5 targets and deal 900-1,200 necrotic damage and gain half the damage dealt to each target back as health.**_

_**Insect Plague**_

_**MP Cost: 720 per 5 seconds**_

_**Taking inspiration from the plagues of Egypt you summon forth a swarm of deadly insects such as locusts, hornets, wasps, to tear into your opponents but also infest them for extra damage. Causes 960 Plague damage**_

_**Create Mummy's**_

_**MP Cost: 240**_

_**You are now able to summon mummy's as part of your hordes and as with all of your undead summons are able to summon 1 per 5 points of INT. You're now able to summon the following.**_

_**(Akert, Sadikh, Kiandhem, Aptrganga, Ze'Atashma)**_

"Well, at least I can now make nightmare fuel for whoever I kill off, as now a lot more of what I have planned. Because I might not know what my mummy's do, but then again that's what the mission that Danzo will send me out on is for." Gohan said to himself quietly considering that he now a reason to field test his new set of undead when he went out on his next mission

_'Add to it that Reap will be really great for multi-targets, especially seeing as how shinobi just love to have their underlings with them or come in packs like starving wolves. Nonetheless, let's see what I've gotten in my recent levels of Warrior.'_ Gohan thought as he was happy with the Reap spell

_**Staggering Strike**_

_**SP Cost: 280**_

_**You've learned to really smack the shit out of someone and as a result, can do it so hard that they're temporarily not able to move. Deals 70+ STR and inflict the (Stunned Status.) those who are Stunned can't move for 6 seconds.**_

_**Fighting Spirit (Passive)**_

_**SP Cost: 150 per minute**_

_**You can draw from within yourself the will to fight and crush your enemies. Your melee attacks now gain 75% bonus and you gain a 15% bludgeoning, piercing and slashing damage reduction.**_

_**Trip-Attack**_

_**SP Cost: 110**_

_**You've learned to quite literally knock people off their feet, so you can have an easier time beating the crap out of them. The target must make a contested check against your STR or be knocked prone for 10 seconds and take (150+STR times 4)**_

_'Well, these are most certainly gonna come in handy in a fight. Especially Staggering Strike and Trip Attack, since one thing that you can count on is that barely any of them take advantage of being a strength-based powerhouse.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he was happy at the fact that he'd learned some valued skills from Warrior as he saw Team Guy approach him

"Oh, hi Tenten how're you doing?" Gohan questioned the bun-haired girl

"I've been doing great, as I thought I'd introduce to my teammates to you. Neji, Lee this is Gohan as he's the one that made my new weapons and armor." Tenten answered back as the bush browed wearing teen looked at him with his trademark enthusiasm and almost boundless energy

"Yosh! It's a pleasure to meet one of Tenten's friends, as I've heard that you are a most youthful person." Rock Lee spoke as Gohan smiled at being able to meet one of his favorite characters

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Lee, as I've heard about you being one of the best at hand to hand. Perhaps if you have the time we could do a match between the two of us, since I see no better way to possibly break through our limits than with a friendly match in the future." Gohan replied considering that he was all for fighting against in his personal opinion, one of the most awesome characters in Naruto

"That sounds most splendid, truly a match to push us to and past our utmost limits will make for a most youthful endeavor!" Rock Lee spoke enthusiastically as the spandex-clad ninja couldn't wait to engage in the future match

"Excellent, so how about we do this within one month's time. Since I want to do this when your at your absolute best. Because I will accept nothing less from someone who is no doubt one of the best at hand to hand." Gohan replied as Rock Lee looked delighted upon hearing this yet Neji was giving him the trademarked Hyuuga stinkface

"Look Neji if you have something to say then say it, otherwise take your sour attitude elsewhere. Because if your here to merely put a damper on everyone's day then I would suggest you take your presence elsewhere." Gohan spoke considering that he wasn't going to put up with Neji's attitude in any capacity

"I don't see why we're wasting time on a commoner, especially one who has refused to accept his fate as beneath everyone in the village. For the reason you even have that headband is a mistake made by fate " Neji responded callously in seeing nothing in Gohan but a commoner who refused to stay in his station as a lowly civilian

"Neji that is uncalled for!" Tenten exclaimed angrily that Neji would be so callous towards Gohan

"It is the truth as fate had deemed him a lowly civilian and yet he dared defy it to become a shinobi, is nothing if not sickening." Neji replied as both his teammates were angry over his words towards Gohan

_'Mental note. When the Chunin Exams finals happen, then slice out his eyes and take his arms and see his fate still likes him then.'_ Gohan thought as he felt his Violent Tendencies flaw flare up and now wanted to utterly dismantle Neji

"Question? What makes you so special exactly, because I've done my research on you and you belong to the beta male branch of the Hyuuga clan if I'm correct." Gohan spoke as Neji's expression went from stoic arrogance to slowly rising anger

"Because I want to know what makes you so supposedly special that fate has chosen you to be Mr. I'm better than everyone else? Since you being a branch member of the Hyuuga clan essentially makes you a beta cuck to everyone in their...including Hinata which hilarious when you think about it. So really fate has you beneath even me in the pecking order if it'd have you be essentially stuck as being beta cucked by Hinata who can make you fall to your knees with a hand sign." Gohan added as the moment he said that Neji's anger rose as his Byakugan began to appear out of anger

"How dare you, you disgusting commoner! I will never be inferior to her!" Neji growled out as he struggled to contain his anger as the thought of Hinata being superior to him in any way, shape or form angered him fiercely

"Hey, I never said you would be, as it's fate that pretty much decided that for you." Gohan retorted as he saw Neji struggling to contain himself

"Hey, Lee why don't you take Neji back to see Guy-sensei, since I'm sure that he could use a lesson on how powerful the flames of youth truly are. Also, who knows you could possibly convince him to wear a jumpsuit." Tenten spoke as Rock Lee's eyes lit up at the prospect

"That sounds wonderful! Come on Neji, as let us go to Guy-sensei and embrace the flames of youth!" Rock Lee said as he dragged a fuming Neji along to go do so while the Hyuuga was giving Gohan a furious death glare

"Not even 5 minutes and he was already a gigantic prick...you sure know how to pick your teammates Tenten." Gohan said as the bun-haired girl sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose

"I honestly I don't even know what's his problem anymore. Because honestly, at this point I'm just tired of his holier than thou belief in fate. Since it is thanks to him that I don't like going out all that much with my teammates." Tenten spoke as Neji's whole attitude to be why she didn't like going out with her teammates all that much

Because she was fine with being with Lee considering that he was mainly the life of anything concerning his jubilant personality, even if his 'Flames of Youth' were a little bit overwhelming to withstand it still was something that made things more lively. By contrast, Neji was the definition of a stick in the mud considering that his looking down on people and his belief that people were defined by fate made him caustic and somewhat toxic to be around, which is why Tenten gradually found herself becoming more and more disgusted by him.

"Well whatever it is, if he talks to me like that again then I won't be liable for punching all of his teeth out. Because I will not stand for someone like him to talk about me when the only noteworthy thing about him are his eyes and the Hyuuga's supposedly 'unbeatable' hand to hand fighting style." Gohan spoke as he honestly didn't like Neji in canon and he moreso didn't like him now

"Honestly Gohan you doing that would be a saving grace at this point. Because I'm honestly waiting for something to happen so that he'll shut up about fate already." Tenten replied considering that Neji being shut up via a blow from a mace to his mouth was becoming more and more appealing

"Something I'll be more than happy to deliver upon Tenten, as all you need to do is say the word and I'll pay him a beating," Gohan told her considering he was more than happy to wipe the pavement with Neji

"Don't you mean to pay him a visit?" Tenten questioned in being slightly disarmed by the phrasing

"Oh, I know what I meant. Besides it basically equates to the same thing." Gohan answered back considering, either way, Neji would still get his shit rocked

"You are an odd and violent man Gohan Uzumaki," Tenten spoke as Gohan merely chuckled

"I know. Nonetheless, have things been going well with everything I've given you as of late." Gohan replied in wondering how Tenten's development has been going  
"Oh, they've been going great, as turns out that they've been a real big help in bettering myself as a weapons mistress. Not only that but it turns out that lightning release is really great when you revolve around using weapons as a fighting style, as I already have one of many techniques I'm working on that'll make it come together." Tenten spoke as she had been messing around with her lightning release and had been workshopping a few techniques that would truly start to tie together her fighting style

"That's wonderful to hear Tenten. Perhaps I'll be able to see one of these techniques in action in the near future." Gohan replied happy that Tenten had been making strides in her way of fighting

"Trust me you'll get your chance to see it, but not before its all good and ready. Since I want it to be absolutely perfect before its ready to be actually field-tested." Tenten told him considering that she wanted these techniques to be perfect before she showed them off

"Well when you do it, I'm sure it'll be absolutely spectacular," Gohan responded knowing that it'd be awesome when she'd pull off her techniques

"I thank you for your confidence in my abilities Gohan it really does help." Tenten thanked him

"No problem. Anyways I'm gonna be elsewhere for a few hours since I wanna do some more training considering that my being Hokage isn't gonna work by sitting around." Gohan told her considering that he really needed to grind his levels in Necromancer and Warrior

"Ok as I won't be holding you up any longer. So good luck with your training." Tenten replied while the Gamer got up from his seat and started going elsewhere

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Gohan spoke as he planned on delving more into the demon dungeon

* * *

**(October 15th, 997 S.E, Konoha, 2 days later, 3:21 Pm)**

It was a few days later and Gohan was currently out with Anko with the necromancer being one step closer to leveling both Warrior and Necromancer, so add to it that he was having a pretty good time with Anko and his day was going just well.

'One thing I will say that so far everything's better with Anko.' Gohan thought considering that besides his attempts to power level himself his spending time with Anko made things in Konoha all the more bearable

"Everything ok Gohan?" Anko asked in seeing Gohan in deep thought

"Of course, I'm just thinking that finally, everything has paid off. Especially because I quite literally have the sexiest woman in Konoha as my girlfriend. So I'm pretty sure that everything is better than ok." Gohan spoke as he had a shadow clone bring them back an apple pie it had gotten from a bakery

"You're damn right I'm the sexiest thing in Konoha...wow this is some good pie," Anko spoke as she'd cut into the pie with a pocket knife she carried with her and began eating her slice of it

"Glad you like it. One thing I will say is that shadow clones make everything easier." Gohan replied as he saw that thanks to his shadow clones slaughtering creatures in the Forest of Death that his level in Warrior was close to leveling up

"Trust me I know, as I could use with a few to help me out." Anko said considering that if she could use shadow clones it could make doing things like interrogations go a lot more quickly

"You do realize that I could teach it to you if you wanted me to," Gohan told her as he ate another slice of apple pie

"Really?" Anko questioned excitedly

"Anko you do realize that you only need to ask me for something and I'll do it for you to the best of my ability because I'm happy to do these things for you." Gohan answered back considering that Anko merely had to ask him and he'd accomplish it to the best of his given ability

"Thank you so much!" Anko exclaimed as she glomped onto the necromancer having him get a face full of her breasts

'Once again my life is gradually getting awesome.' Gohan thought as in her excitement she pressed his face in just a bit deeper

"Anyways Anko I'll be more than happy to teach it to you. Since there's not much I wouldn't do for you." Gohan told the sadist once he'd managed to pull himself from her cleavage

"Thank you, Gohan. I swear its gonna be thanks to you that I probably will no longer remain the sexy, single Anko Mitarashi." Anko spoke considering that she found Gohan to be a pretty good guy as far as boyfriends go

"Trust me Anko if I have my way about it then you will never be single again. Because I plan on keeping you with me for as long as possibly can." Gohan replied as he had no intentions of letting Anko go anytime soon

"Good to hear because I'm not letting you go either as your too much of a catch to get away from me, so I hope that you'll enjoy being stuck with me," Anko told him since Gohan was too much of a great guy to let slip away from her

"That's wonderful news Anko, by the way, I did finish that plate mail you wanted done for me. Which actually surprised me that you of all people would want heavy armor." Gohan spoke as he was actually surprised that Anko would want to use plate mail

"For one I was never really one for stealth considering that unlike many in the village I like to take my fight to the people in front of me. Because I always like to let them know that I'm the one beating them to a pulp." Anko replied as she was never the one to be a traditional shinobi but more of someone who'd liked fighting on the frontlines and dealing out bloodshed to anyone in her crosshairs

"Well, I'm happy to help you out as much as I can. Not to mention that the whole Amazon look you've started to get going on is really doing it for me by the way." Gohan told her as he'd seen that Anko had become a good deal more muscular to where if it came down to a taijutsu fight he was pretty sure she could do a slugging match with Kakashi in physical might alone

"Glad to see you do because I've been working out more to not only get back in shape; but also look my best for you. Because it didn't seem right that you were working yourself so hard for your reward while I wasn't doing anything to show for it. Which was why I've been making sure that I'm at my best for you." Anko spoke as she'd been doing strength and endurance training to not only surpass her own current level of power but also because she thought that Raphael deserved to have her at her best

"Well thank you for thinking so highly of me." Gohan thanked her

"And thank you for being a good boyfriend and getting me this apple pie." Anko responded as she gave Gohan a quick kiss on the lips

That in mind the two continued their day out together with them sharing a few laughs together and enjoying their apple pie, with them also going out for a walk around the village together and enjoying the cool October day. With it coming to a head when they had briefly watched a sunset on top of the Hokage Monument, as Anko ended their date saying goodbye and making out with the Necromancer which led to them going into a semi-heated one atop the 2nd Hokage's head before she left leaving Gohan feeling pretty good about things.

_'Once again today is a good day.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he saw that today was a good day

* * *

**(5 days later, October 20th, 997 S.E, Forest of Death, 9:45 Pm)**

It was soon a few nights later after he'd managed to kill more creatures in the Forest of Death by heading deeper into it which led to him fighting dangerous version of prior creatures and new ones that allowed him to gain 2 levels in Warrior.

"Well, at least this has been a productive set of days," Gohan spoke feeling great that he was pretty happy with his growing levels in his martial class

'Hmm...this interesting.' Gohan thought to himself as he saw a message pop up

_**Kurama the 9 tailed fox wishes to talk to you in your mindscape, do you accept?**_

_**(Y/N)**_

"Well, I might as well see where this leads. Because of its progress if I've gotten his attention before Wave has even started." Gohan said as he clicked yes

That in mind the Gamer found himself transported to his version of his mindscape which he was proud that it didn't look like the dank sewers that were Naruto's in canon's, considering that if it did then he would've been pissed at the fact that it would look so deplorable. Instead, it was a wide valley with canyons similar to that of the Grand Canyon that made their vast presence felt over the place that were made of reddish-orange sandstone and had emeralds and obsidian covering it while grass the color of onyx covered it, while towering redwood trees covered the area with sapphire and crimson leaves.

With the ethereal feel of it being added to a navy star-filled night that had multiple colored moon's that represented his classes the classes he currently had equipped to him with ones forming off in the distance representing future ones. With a toxic green colored one that had jet black rings around it reminiscent of Saturn representing his Necromancer class, a fiery red and volcanic looking one that represented his Blacksmithing class and an steel and blood-red colored one that represented his Warrior class.

Yet as he walked through the valley seeing streaks of darkened sapphire which soon turned a deep carmine flying through the sky as he neared Kurama's location, was the 9 tailed fox itself which stood nearly as tall as the Hokage Monument itself. With dark pumpkin-colored fur covering its colossal body while claws the size houses rest upon its human-like hands, while 9 thick and massive tails that could flatten a city block if it wanted too waved lazily behind it while a maw of bright stark white teeth were curved into a ferocious smile all the while twin ruby red orbs stared him down with interest.

"So you wanted to talk to me then?" Gohan asked as he saw the massive kitsune chuckle

**"Yes, I do. Because I thought that it was finally time you and I walked with each other, as I've seen you grown in power at a rate far faster than any of my other two jailers and it intrigues me to say the very least." Kurama answered back in a voice that had a deep resonance to it that was both intimidating to any lesser man and all the while almost alluring and hypnotic**

"Thank you I suppose as I refuse to simply stay weak or be subjugated. Because if you're within me then you should know of my plans for conquest and rule over this as something greater." Gohan told the 9 tailed fox considering that if it was within him then he should know full well of what he intended to do

**"Yes, I know of your plans for becoming a conqueror, which impresses and interests me further. Because I see in you someone who refuses peace but instead wishes domination. Which by my standards sounds far better than the peace I've had to watch these humans try and accomplish and fail repeatedly to the point it sickens me."** Kurama spoke considering that he'd become disgusted by peace

Because in their attempts for peace it'd only created more suffering and bloodshed and more importantly his siblings being used as weapons against their own will, which is why he'd come to hate them in seeing them for what they were at their core as they'd lie, cheated and stabbed each other in the back.

"Well, I've never been one to believe peace is something that can be achieved because. What needs to be done is to have someone with the balls to do what is needed by force and put their foot down on the necks of people who are causing all of this. Because that's something the one who sold your siblings never understood when he pawned you all off like toys. Is that he didn't understand the fact when he did that he invited chaos into the world and caused further torment, which is why as a conqueror I'm gonna fix his mistakes." Gohan replied considering that he more than respected Hashirama's strength but in all honesty, the man was an utter idiot when it came to believing in the goodness of people when handed weapons of mass destruction

"Besides unlike him I see you as not a demon or a weapon to be used. But instead I actually want to work alongside you." Gohan added as he planned from the start to work alongside Kurama

**"You have my attention seeing as how I agree that idiot's gall in selling us off like children's toys was a grievous mistake that needs to be corrected immediately for all the trouble its brought. Yet you have more of it considering none of them have wanted to work alongside me, seeing as how most of them only want me for my power."** Kurama spoke as his eyes firmly were locked upon Gohan

"Well, I know that unlike them your something that deserves not just fear but also respect considering the absolute force of nature you are. Which is why I not only want to have you work alongside me in my conquest of the Elemental Nations. But I want to help you considering that I see you're capable of so much more." Gohan replied considering that he not only wanted to work alongside Kurama but also help the kitsune reach its full potential

**"What exactly do you mean? Since I am already the strongest of the 9, what more could you have to do to help me reach my full potential?"** Kurama questioned as the necromancer merely grinned

"That's an easy one. Because I know that you're greater than so much more of being just the strongest bijuu in existence. Yet why stop there, when there's actual godhood waiting to be attained. So think about it you having ascended beyond being that of a tailed beast and reached the height of becoming a divine being. For that is what I see in you reaching your full potential." Gohan answered seeing as how he knew that the kitsune before him was completely capable of reaching divinity if it was within its grasp

**"My becoming a god...now that is something I never even thought of before. Then again it seems like the most logical progression for one such as me."** Kurama spoke as the 9 tailed fox had to admit the idea of becoming a divine being did appeal to him

Because Kurama saw that becoming a god wouldn't only guarantee him the chance to surpass the legends of power and terror he'd brought about, but also as a way to never again be chained down and sealed away as a beast of burden.

**"This is something I can more than get behind, but I want to know if you can guarantee such a thing?"** Kurama questioned curiously as the necromancer only smiled

"Of course I can. After all, I wouldn't have suggested otherwise if I couldn't deliver on my promise. But it will take time to accomplish." Gohan told the great bijuu as he knew full well that godhood wasn't something that would be able to be easily done

**"Well, then I will hold you to it, as I will be watching you Gohan. But until then I will give you a bit of help along the way seeing as how if you're representing me as a future God then it only stands to reason that I give you the means to help further yourself."** Kurama spoke as it let out a roar and a crimson shockwave of power radiated throughout Gohan's mindscape

_**Warrior Skills now no longer cost double the SP to use**_.

"Thank you and I promise that you will not be disappointed. Because unlike everyone else I will never deceive you or use you as a beast of burden, for I will use your power only as needed. For I refuse to waste your power when I can do this by own power." Gohan told him as the great kitsune looked at him still with a vested interest

**"Nice to see that you are a man of your word. Now then seeing as how I have nothing else to say to you then I will leave you to keeping your promise and becoming a conqueror."** Kurama spoke as soon enough Gohan was forced back into the mortal world

_**(+10 Reputation and +13 Obedience for promising to help Kurama ascend to Godhood)**_

_**Quest unlocked: A Divine Beast Awakens**_

_**You've promised to help Kurama become a god, and reach the status of a divine being.**_

_**Objective 1: Obtain the blood of an Immortal or divine Being**_

_**Objective 2: Gain the soul of an immortal**_

_**Objective 3: Steal or gain the object of a being of godly or divine power.**_

_**Reward 1: 42 levels randomly spread across classes**_

_**Reward 2: 12 Summoning Cards and 8 Companion Gems**_

_**Reward 3: Gain Kurama (Divine) as an ally to assist you in your travels in the multiverse**_

_**(Y/N)**_

"Well, then this is an easy answer, as don't you worry because soon enough you'll be saying hello to divinity," Gohan spoke as he accepted the quest with a wide smile on his face

**So with Gohan having celebrated his birthday and had a good day out with Anko we now see that he's not only made first contact with Kurama, but will also endeavor to help him reach the level of divinity. Find out if Gohan will be able to follow through on his word or fail in gaining a future god as an ally in the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

_**Now then onto reviews from the Last Chapter**_

_**MasterofDragonsGod: Around Several at max because I don't want to bog the story down with too many harem members to where it'll detract from the story. Not to mention that the ones chosen are ones that will have to fit in line with his ideals or ones he can get to coincide with them.**_

_**Piddle: Glad you liked the chapter and I've played the majority of the Dark Souls games so I got a good idea of what you're**__** talking about.**_

_**Shadic21: Happy you liked the chapter and hope you'll continue to enjoy what's to come.**_

_**The1ststand: He can in time. But in order to do so, he'll need to gain the Devour Soul skill that'll become available when he gains his Lich class. Also, I agree with you on Tenten being underrated because not many understand how good of a character she can be when actually utilized.**_

_**The Dark Wolf Shiro: Tenten out of all the Naruto girls deserves a good deal of love since not many give her as much. Also, in this chapter, I fixed that little problem and hoped you'll continue to enjoy the story.**_

_**RAPriestly: You're welcome and hope you'll continue to read more as the story progresses**_

_**frankieu: Happy you liked it, my good dude. Also, I agree with you on the whole thing of no one except the old shinobi wearing armor. Because you'd think with people wielding not only extremely dangerous weapons but also using jutsu that can outright obliterate you that they'd wear more than simple clothing and have armor to make sure they don't instantly die.**_

_**lostmephillies: Glad you liked the chapter and I sent you a PM back as I want to know what you have in mind as a suggestion.**_

_**L.B.N: I'm happy you liked the chapter.**_

_**CuriousGuest: Yep Tenten is here and ready to stay as like I mentioned earlier I've got big plans for her down the line. Also happy you like that I'm introducing new weapons because I feel like the Naruto world could use with a change-up in their weaponry department, not to mention they'll fit in great with Tenten's way of fighting. Also, I eventually plan on getting to Snow Country since their advanced tech and chakra armor are something that can't be ignored. Yep and glad you liked the rogue Uchiha idea because to be honest, it makes sense that at least a handful of Uchiha would've gone rogue due to how they were treated. Speaking of the Kurama clan I do have plans for Yakumo, considering that she's another character I feel never got enough spotlight; which is why I plan on fixing that A.S.A.P**_

_**ClatonfromMoga: The idea of a Necromantic pet Kaiju sounds too good to pass up in all honesty. In fact, it sounds like a good future quest down the line for him to do once he reaches Lichdom, since the act of creating something like your talking about would take a lot of Mana. Also I like where you're going with fusing undead and such but I'll hold off on that for later since its something I'll want to save for when he gets to DXD or DC Universe. Also if he does multiclass into Druid I'm definitely making a undead treant as that sounds like too much stupid fun.**_

_**Blazing Heart Frigid Soul: I'm not denying the possibility of Naori siding with Gohan and Sasuke, in fact it would make sense seeing as how she'd want in on getting even with Itachi. Also, I have plans for Kubikiribocho since I agree that it'd be absolutely stupid to leave as a grave marker. I do plan on having Haku live since he/she is too good of a character to pass up with all the potential story options you could get from them. As for Sakura, I plan on having Orochimaru get ahold of her, after all he will need more test subjects for perfecting the curse seal and who better than someone who's fresh and ripe for experimental abuse. Because I feel if that doesn't galvanize the rookies, then nothing really will. As for the doll dungeon, I won't rule it out but I will hold off on it since dolls creep me out and I'd rather not have to write about a dungeon full of those creepy little bastards if you get where I'm coming from**_

_**OkamitheTentailedWolf: I do quantify his stats occasionally. Because if you read the chapters as they go on you'll note that they've done so throughout the chapters. I just don't do it all the time because there will be chapters where he doesn't level up or get a stat change at all, and to do so repeatedly in my opinon when nothing's changed would make it redundant or make it repititive if I did so on every little change**_

* * *

_**Well, that takes care of this chapter as I hoped you guys enjoyed it because oh boy is a lot set up for future chapters, but without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got the celebration of Gohan's birthday which I hoped y'all enjoyed since hey the dude deserves to have a decent birthday part so I gave it to him.**_

_**Following that up, we've got a bit with Gohan doing the standard checkup on his skills and his having a bit with Team Guy which I thought was neat to do.**_

_**Coming up after that we've got Gohan and Anko just having a nice day together which I thought would be good in trying to do more fluff in my stories.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Gohan making first contact with Kurama and his endeavor to help Kurama become a god which is something I've had planned for a long time, and now gives me a reason to do some multiverse hopping later on down the line.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**That being said this Pravus666 signing out till next time as the next chapter will be of Gohan going out on another mission and making use of his Warrior class in live combat, so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Also as a heads up, I will be taking a temporary break from the story. Because having gone almost non-stop on these updates is taxing so I'll need some time to myself before I return to updating the story again.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: Today Was a Good day by Ice Cube**_


	9. Chapter 9:Steel-Hearted

**(Chapter 9: Steel-Hearted)**

It was soon the 1st of November as Gohan had managed to get to level 20 in Warrior and to level 58 in Necromancer nearing level 59 considering that his goal was to get Summon Greater Undead by the end of the Wave Arc when it came. With Gohan being rather pleased with the progress he had going for him considering that it'd been arduous nonetheless, but still, he felt confident in the fact that he'd get through the arc without much problem.

Still Gohan was ready to truly start his mission which was putting down a burgeoning group of rebels that had taken root in a village in eastern Fire Country, with it being up to Gohan to wipe out the rebels and any sympathizers to them. Something that Gohan readily agreed too considering that it'd be great practice for him being a conqueror, after all he would have to put down rebellions that would threaten his rule sooner or later so why not use this practice to be better at his future as a badass conqueror.

* * *

**(November 4th 997 SE, Eastern Fire Country, 11:49 Pm)**

It was 11 minutes to midnight as Gohan had sat upon a hill about a quarter-mile away from the village he would soon lay waste too in stopping a rebellion, with him having committed to memory his targets and all he had to do now was summon his undead to create mass terror.

_'Now then time to at least level up in Necromancer and get my hordes going.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he summoned forth to units worth of Zombie Hordes

"Alright men I want all of you to go forth and kill the rebels and sympathizers until the leader of this worthless would be rebellion all is drawn out into the open, but leave the leader of them all for me. Because I want to deal with him personally, and crush him like the insect he truly is." Gohan told his horde as he mentally sent out the targets of whom was to be eliminated as they soon raised their weapons and began their advance

That in mind a horde of zombies a 140 strong soon lumbered and charged their way towards the village as Gohan watched as soon enough his undead began to unleash havoc upon the villagers and rebels that were holed up in the village. With him then doing another cast of Create Undead and sending in Bayrok's to go forth and set up shop within the village to pick off anyone who would dare to try and flee, as he didn't need any little shits growing up after this and becoming a threat later on; which is why it didn't matter if they were man, woman or child who'd try to flee they'd all die with arrows in their bodies.

With chaos soon enough ensuing as the villagers tried to defend their home against the undead alongside the rebels who assisted, but it was proving to be an uphill battle considering that his bayroks were able to provide ranged support in peppering them with arrows. While it also didn't help that his zombies had superior strength and could take hits that would normally disable any mortal man, add to it that anytime one of them was defeated they would explode dealing plague damage.

Yet Gohan wanting expediency in drawing out the rebel leader sent out some Necro Assassin's to expedite the process of drawing out his target, which worked surprisingly well as the bloodshed caused to go even more quickly. Since the villagers who were armed alongside the rebels weren't prepared for the undead assassin's to come in and stealthily attack them by either disabling the joints in their limbs or piercing their vital organs such as their lungs, kidneys and liver for example.

_'Well, at least this is going surprisingly well.'_ Gohan thought as he watched the carnage for afar

"Not to even mention that my undead forces make for clearing out putting down rebels, which makes all the things I want to do when I start my conquests so much more effective," Gohan said to himself, proud that his undead were so efficient at slaughtering these cannon fodder that would soon join his horde

That in mind Gohan continued to telepathically order his undead to continue the massacre until the rebel leader was drawn out with it becoming full-blown chaos as villagers tried to escape and hide from the undead who were committing wholesale slaughter, yet it was all in vain as the undead were relentless in their massacre. Because it was either the zombies tore you apart and brutally beat or eviscerated you to a bloody mess, the bayroks raining down arrows from afar to riddle their loved ones with so many arrows they were pincushions or the necro assassin's that would silently slit their throats or pierce their vital organs so quickly they didn't have time to register.

All the while Gohan sat upon that hill watching with malevolent interest in seeing how his hordes were tearing through the rebels and villagers defending it all, not for sadism but to see how when he did this once more he could improve the rate at which he could tear through his enemies that much faster. Nevertheless it was well into the bloodshed before finally the rebel leader came out and by the looks of it was a powerful ninja evident by the fact that out of the rebels who from what Gohan could see were able to use chakra to physically enhance themselves to stand a chance, he was at least a jonin level opponent to have led them.

With the rebel leader unsheathing twin katana and going to work using them to work against the undead with surprising speed, as it seemed by the looks of it and his piecemeal armor that of all things he was a rogue samurai who was cutting down his hordes. Which intrigued him considering that he never thought he'd see a samurai or anything like it until at least Shippuden, which interested him greatly considering that it'd be a perfect chance to see how far he'd be able to last against a martial combatant with him now being a level 20 Warrior.

_'Now then time to test out the new weapon I've made, since being a blacksmith is awesome.'_ Gohan thought to himself before looking through his inventory for one of his newly made +1 weapons

_**+1 Longsword**_

_**135 Slashing damage +STR when used one-handed**_

_**175 Slashing damage + STR when used two-handed**_

"Well, this should be a fun time since let's see how far I've come martially," Gohan said to himself in wanting to see how good he could stack up martially

That in mind he soon began using a combination of running and Thunder Step to reach his destination as he saw that his undead had so far into the small village, with eviscerated corpses and bodies riddled with arrows littering the area as he decided that if he was gonna do this then he was gonna do it right. So reaching into his inventory and pulled out a mask that was reminiscent of the lead singer of Slipknot's mask from their 3rd album except it was made of darker leather and looked to have a more crooked and almost jagged smile.

With him doing the almost cliche slow villain walk and clap to get the attention of the rebel leader who was a man that stood at 5 foot 8 with a lean and muscular build that held indication that he was used to speed and had lightly tanned with a scar running across his temple to his right cheek, with auburn hair done in a traditional topknot and piercing gray-blue eyes. With him wearing blue and black colored hakama pants with beat-up steel and leather armor, and in each hand were two katana he held in a death grip that were stained in the tar-like blood of his undead, for the ronin glared daggers at Gohan in his attack against his men.

_**Arima Yamamoto**_

_**Rank: Veteran**_

_**Level 35**_

_**HP: 17,100/17,100**_

_**CP: 1,800/1,800**_

_**SP: 3,960/3,960**_

_**STR: 115**_

_**VIT: 145**_

_**DEX: 180**_

_**CHA: 122**_

_**WIS: 74**_

_**INT: 40**_

_**LUC: 75**_

_**Description: A rogue Samurai from the Land of Iron who had done so in believing that he was better than his colleagues and superior officer in the way of the sword. So he ran off and using his force of personality and martial skill in dual-wielding soon decided to form a rebel group. He intends to use his rebel group to stage a great enough rebellion in order to one day take over Fire Country and prove his superiority.**_

_"Wow, this guy sounds like an egotistical jackass."_ Gohan thought to himself as he gave the telepathic command for his undead to stop their attack

"So you're the one who dared to kill these innocent people and my men that are trying to lead the people into a glorious revolution." Arima spat as the moment he walked closer towards him the remaining undead parted before him showing a clear sign of dominance over them

"Yes I am; seeing as how your nothing more than a nuisance, and have made your worthless rebellion and everything associated with it my problem. So congratulations you've officially annoyed me." Gohan responded as he felt that despite his high dex stat he was otherwise an annoyance, then again the world of Naruto you couldn't play it too safe

"I'll make you pay for having slaughtered my men and all of these people, for I am the great…" Arima spoke in trying to give a grandiose and heroic speech to rally his men

"Dumbass. You are a great Dumbass." Gohan spoke in deciding to screw with the rogue samurai

"How dare you! I am no dumbass, for I am a great samurai who will soon rule over Fire Country." Arima proclaimed as Gohan was now only motivated to slice out his lower jaw even more at the asinine proclamation made

"Really a great Samurai huh? One who couldn't even fully take over an entire village before I came here and practically decimated your forces. Not only that but a Samurai who didn't come out until there were bodies being torn apart by the people he'd supposedly rule over, and all for what so that you could come in like a 'badass' well congrats you succeeded but you also got so many men and all these village people killed as well for it. So congratulations as I'm sure you'll make a fine ruler over a mountain of corpses when you try to look like a 'great samurai'." Gohan retorted making the self-proclaimed great samurai fume in anger

"Besides with armor as beat up as yours, you'll probably die as worthless as your men all in the span of mere moments..like a little..bitch," Gohan added as Arima became red-faced in anger

"F-Fine if you truly think that, then you'll have no problem facing me without the help of your monsters." Arima spat in anger

"Oh and tell me if I engage in this little duel of ours what do I stand to gain out of this little wager of ours?" Gohan questioned wondering what he'd gain out of this

"I'd leave the lives of my men and those who've been hidden away during this onslaught to do as you please with, in addition, all of the money we've gathered since doing this will be yours to do with. But if I win then command of those monsters and your head become mine." Arima answered back

"Alright game quick question..if I die does he get command of my undead?" Gohan questioned

**Of course not, like I'd give control of the system to him. Besides your far more entertaining to watch than what he ever could be.**

_'Nice to know you like me to game.'_ Gohan thought to himself deadpanning at the snark the game displayed to him

_**Yeah, I love you too numbnuts. Anyways here's a quest for you to kick the shit out of this idiot.**_

_**Kill the Upstart.**_

_**Arima here is a wannabe rebel leader who when you think about it stands in the way of your future conquest of the Nations. So accept his duel and beat him into the ground like the insect he is.**_

_**Objective 1: No outside help from your undead**_

_**Objective 2: All damage-dealing spells can't be used during this duel.**_

_**Objective 3: Kill Arima Yamamoto**_

_**Reward 1: +15 STR**_

_**Reward 2: 2 Skill Scrolls**_

_**Reward 3: 2 levels in Warrior**_

**(Y/N)**

_'Well, at least I can finally test out my skills as a warrior and still even the playing field against him.'_ Gohan thought as he accepted the quest

"Alright I accept your challenge, but just so you know you'll regret this," Gohan spoke as he held his longsword in a two-handed grip

"This will be over in a flash and I'll have a new army by dawn as well...this must be my lucky night." Arima boasted making Gohan's anger rise at the fact this fool thought he'd ever lay his worthless hands on his horde

"You're a deadman Yamamoto," Gohan spoke as he felt cruel hate and anger creep into him

That in mind Gohan decided to go on the offensive with him knowing that he had to take the initiative to swing things in his favor, which was why he used all the strength he could manage to soon upon to crash into Arima like a freight train and begin his relentless assault. With Arima usually being the aggressor was rarely on the defensive and as such wasn't if rarely used to being on the defensive, for he found himself paying for his lackluster defense for the Gamer gave him no quarter considering he came down on him like a human avalanche.

With him using his Trip Attack to deal a good amount of damage in quite literally tripping up Arima knocking him to the ground by smacking him with the flat side of his sword so hard he fell on his side, which soon left him wide open to attack. With the Necromancer laying into him with a series of overhand blows that with each blow struck like a sledgehammer, with Gohan deal over several hundred points of damage with each strike to Arima that crashed down like an Akimichi body slamming you.

For it was only thanks to greater agility and battlefield experience that he was able to parry one of the strikes long enough to deftly get back onto his feet, with blood coming down his side, stomach and face was the hammer-like blows from Gohan. Nevertheless, Arima dashed forward against Gohan intent on cutting him to ribbons with his katanas, yet Gohan wanted the former samurai to come after him considering that he couldn't use the bulk of the necromancer abilities he still had one up his sleeve that can turn the tide in his favor.

_'Let's see how you like this.' _Gohan thought as he shot the dashing ronin with a newly upgraded Ray of Enfeeblement causing him to slow and feel his strength

_**Ray of Enfeeblement +1**_

_**MP Cost: 550 MP**_

_**Due to the newly upgraded form of Ray of Enfeeblement; targets now feel sickly and impotent. HP can't be refilled until lifted, Movement speed and SP regen are reduced by 30% till lifted**_

"What did you...do to me?!" Arima demanded as he felt his strength flag

"Doesn't matter you'll still die in an unmarked grave; forgotten and worthless as you really are. So why don't you do both of us a favor and take those swords of yours and commit seppuku right here and now seeing as how you've already disgraced yourself by challenging me." Gohan responded as he grinned in seeing Arima become red-faced with rage upon hearing those words

"Y-You're dead do you hear me! You're fucking dead I swear it; that I'll skin you alive until there's nothing left of you!" Arima roared as he dashed with all he could at Gohan in a furious blitzkrieg offensive that Gohan stalwartly awaited

"Go ahead and do so you 3rd rate Ronin, since you'll still end up failing." Gohan responded as Arima kept up his blitzkrieg attacks

With Gohan internally grinning since his plan to make Arima go into a blind rage and furiously attack him in an all-out offensive, with his wounded pride making him waste his stamina that was now dropping faster than it could refill. Therefore all Gohan had to do was now put on a stalwart defense and whether the storm that was a furious Arima; which he wasn't too worried about considering that with his health regenerating faster than Arima could drop it thanks to his Ring of Grim Harvest it was only a matter of attrition between the two.

Meanwhile in Arima's blind rage it infuriated him as to how he couldn't slice apart this masked nobody who dared to get in the way of his dreams of becoming a great samurai and ruler of Fire Country, with the insults to him as a samurai being too much for his ego to bare and demanded he kill the necromancer brutally. Yet despite that he couldn't do so considering that his hits seemed to barely do a thing even as they got past Gohan's defenses as he took them head-on without so much as flinching, but not only that but his body's stamina soon began to decline and his movements feeling more sluggish; like he was fighting in quicksand.

With Gohan seeing the ronin's stamina as he had hit him with another Ray of Enfeeblement to make it all the more apparent, for Arima was soon in a cold sweat, his body feeling as though he were moving through tar, and him feeling as though he were going to projectile vomit as his body felt already at his limit. For the necromancer could see it in his opponent's face that he was practically after his limit as his offensive was costing him after being hit by the 3rd Ray of Enfeeblement, with him now seeing that his time to strike was now.

_'I've finally got you right where I want you.' _Gohan thought to himself in finally having Arima right where he wanted him

That in mind he attacked with a Power Blow that not only knocked out some of Arima's teeth but cut a gash across his face that bled crimson, before following up with a Staggering Strike to smack him across the face so hard that it peeled away the flesh on his forehead and on some of his scalp. With Arima having been slowed so much and his stamina having flagged to where thanks to his earlier rage-fueled frenzy he was now at the Necromancer's mercy, evident by how any attack that was once made with lightning-fast speed was now easily blocked by Gohan who took full advantage of it.

With Gohan launching an all-out brute force offensive in smashing into the now sluggish and weakened form of the ronin who soon felt helpless against Gohan's onslaught, with his health dropping by the hundreds nearing thousands with each strike that sent blood splattering and dented in his armor from the force of his strikes. For Gohan launched another Trip Attack that he used to hit Arima in the thigh cleaving through the leather protecting it and knocking him once more into the ground, with him then proceeding to launch a series of overhand blows onto the ronin with relentless fury.

For Arima had tried to raise his arms to block them but Gohan took advantage of his hampered speed and took off his right arm at the forearm; causing a gout of blood to rush from it as he screamed in agonizing pain from the severed limb. Yet wasting no time he took this time to then hack into him like a madman long enough that he was soon a bloodied and barely breathing mess, one of which after he could no longer put up a token defense severed his head from his body.

"Now that, that takes care of that time to deal with the rest of the sympathizers and rebels," Gohan said to himself as he gave his undead a telepathic order to track down the sympathizers and rebels hiding

"Alright that's one more soul to add to the collection, now the real question is what to do once I get his all his money?" Gohan pondered as to what he'd do as he made a soul flask and captured Arima's soul to use when he would be able to devour it

_**Choose your path**_

_**(Merciful)**_

_**Spare the Sympathizers and Rebels and show them mercy to redeem themselves from following Arima. Which will allow the village to rebuild from your mercy and remember you as a hero.**_

_**Moderately Increased Rep with Fire Country**_

_**Increased Rep with Hiruzen Sarutobi**_

_**Gain the Forgiving trait**_

_**(Merciless)**_

_**Show no mercy to the Sympathizers and Rebels and make an example out of them and those connected so that no more insurrections like this will be tolerated. This will make the village fear you and remember you as cruel nightmare.**_

_**Minorly Increased Rep with Fire Country**_

_**Moderately Increased Rep with Danzo Shimura**_

_**Increased Rep with ROOT**_

_**(Cruelty Trait is gained)**_

_'Well, being heroic is overrated. Besides being merciless sounds like my kind of thing, seeing as how I've already committed to being evil from all the grave robbing and everything I've done to grow my horde.' _Gohan thought to himself as he decided to go Merciless

That in mind Gohan had the villagers drug out sympathizers, rebels and everyone connected with them in general as it didn't matter that they were family members of sympathizers and rebels considering that Gohan would leave anything to chance as his Zombies drug out each and every one of them. All before he ordered his Bayrok's to open fire upon them with arrows piercing into the flesh of every man, woman and child leaving them nothing but arrow ridden corpses.

Once that was over he got the money that was over 180 grand in all and soon stored it into his inventory before going towards the frightened villagers who remained and addressing them that if they didn't handle things like this on their own then they'd wind up like the sympathizers. With him leaving with new additions to his horde and feeling pretty good about himself after having put the fear of God into the villagers and completed his mission with success.

* * *

**(4 days later, November 8th, 997 S.E, ROOT HQ, 6:30 Am)**

It was half-past 6 in the morning as Gohan had returned from his mission in squashing the would-be rebellion and was now he was currently reporting to Danzo over his success in the matter, but also made an example and rightfully put the fear of God into the villagers who would remember him as a cruel masked entity. So suffice to say Gohan was feeling good about how things turned out with the exception he didn't level up his Necromancer class from the mission.

"The mission is a complete success Danzo. Because I can more than assure you that there will not be an upstart one for a long time with what I've done. Since I gave them a very good incentive not to side with rebels again" Gohan told Danzo considering that with the mass execution he had the Bayroks do he was certain that they'd never let any rebels into their midst or even bother being sympathizers to rebels again

"So I've heard as one thing I will say is that you are quite efficient to say the very least," Danzo replied as he was very pleased with the efficiency that Gohan carried it out with

"Thank you and it also served for me to test how I stack up martially, and while I've handled myself well there's a good deal I can improve upon," Gohan spoke in knowing that while he was decent in martial combat he knew he still had room to improve

With Gohan having known that overspecialization in anything was a death sentence after all the Hyuuga and Inuzuka clans were prime examples of the fact that without the eyes of the former or the bestial companions of the former they were downright fucked without a paddle. Therefore he had made it imperative to work on leveling up his Warrior class in equal tandem with his Necromancer class because he knew that there would come a day when his magic wouldn't cut it and because of that; he made sure to ramp up his skills in martial combat as much as possible.

"I will agree that you by far one of the most skilled in your generation when it comes to the ways of martial combat. There's still much that can be improved upon that much is for certain." Danzo agreed that while martially Gohan was quite gifted the Warhawk knew that there was always room for improvement

"Well, you can rest assured that I'll continue to improve because I refuse to wind up overspecialized like any of the other clans in Konoha. Because one thing I will say on the subject is clans like the Hyuuga and Inuzuka will be absolutely useless given enough time, considering that while they're no doubt strong. They're without a doubt so overly specialized that its become common knowledge on how to weaken and kill them off without impunity, something of which I want to evade." Gohan responded as he refused to let himself become a one-trick pony of a necromancer

"That is another thing we can agree on. Because despite our status as one of the greatest of the 5 villages, we've allowed ourselves to fall into the trap of all those who reach what we were in our prime. Something I'm disgusted that has happened, for Konoha has become a pale reflection of what it used to be when its common knowledge on how to take out our founding clans." Danzo spoke considering that he had become a mixture of disappointment and disgust at how easy it would be for someone to disable a considerable portion of the clans in Konoha

"Well when I inevitably become Hokage I'm going to make damned sure that no clan remains a one-trick pony, because all it takes is a single idiot to get themselves killed by someone who knows what their doing and all because they allowed themselves to become stagnant out of sheer arrogance in the belief that clan techniques make them unbeatable. What a gigantic load if you ask me not to do branch out and allow yourself to become infinitely more powerful, something of which I'll fix when I become the leader of this village." Gohan replied as he would make a lot of changes to Konoha to see his vision of the Elemental Nations through

"Something I hope to see come to pass; especially since I'm not as spry as I used to be. So I do look forward to seeing what you do when you rule over the village. But I will ask you one interesting thing my operatives saw on your recent mission." Danzo spoke causing Gohan to feel a bit unease in hearing that

"What exactly did they see besides me defeating Arima?" Gohan questioned as to what exactly the ROOT operatives saw

"Mainly the unique summons you used to accomplish your mission and how you made more of them after you made examples of them," Danzo answered back as Gohan decided to keep his poker face going despite the nervousness he felt creep up and over him

"How much do you know about what I can do exactly?" Gohan questioned as to what the Warhawk knew about his capabilities

"Well I've been keeping track of what you're capable of since we struck our deal, and I will say for one thing I'm curious as to the extent of what it is you can do. Because I respect and admire you having kept this secret for so long. After all, training yourself in the Forest of Death was a wise decision to make sure no one would stifle your progress." Danzo revealed as to how long he'd known about the necromancer's abilities which did interest the Warhawk, to say the least

"...I guess it can't be helped that you'd find out since you do have ears and eyes everywhere. But do understand that the power I wield over the dead and death itself is something that I've wanted to keep secret as long as possible. Because I was afraid that if I revealed it to you that you'd have them sealed off or worse, and I can't afford that whatsoever when I'm getting closer and closer to reaching the full scope of what I can do." Gohan spoke as the fear of Danzo or anyone sealing off his necromantic powers was one he held very real to his heart

"Trust me you've nothing to worry about with me at all concerning your powers of the dead if anything I see them as an asset to ROOT. After all, the power to command the dead as you do is nothing but an awesome power to wield and let grow to its utmost limits." Danzo replied as he found Gohan's necromancy to be a valued asset

Because the power to not only command the dead and wield the power of death itself at your whim was nothing if not an absolute boon to have in Konoha; on top of the fact that he could make fresh soldiers by converting his kills into his horde, then the Warhawk knew that Gohan's necromancy was a godsend.

"Oh thank you for saying that because I feel so much better right now," Gohan spoke as he felt relief in knowing that Danzo wouldn't seal off his powers

"Yes, you needn't worry about my doing so, as your powers over the dead are something I'd dare not lose out on," Danzo replied considering that he'd dare not lose out on Gohan's necromancy

"Good to know. Which is why it is imperative that we keep this a secret from the old man because knowing him he'd probably have them sealed off in thinking the 9 tails is corrupting me or some nonsense like that." Gohan said knowing that Hiruzen would be likely to pull something like that should he find out about his necromancy

"Yes that is a very likely outcome considering that he's already worried about your recent changes turning you into another Madara or Orochimaru, so no doubt if he knew you had powers over the dead that he'd try something so idiotic." Danzo replied knowing that Hiruzen would no doubt try to do so in order to preserve the image he had over Gohan being his surrogate grandson and not "lose him" as he already had

"So I think we can safely agree that we shouldn't tell him about my powers then. Considering that it is both of our best interests not to do so. On top of the fact that I'd also keep an eye on Kakashi considering that anything I do he reports back to him on." Gohan suggested in knowing that it would be in their best interests not to tell Hiruzen

"Of course and you need not worry about Kakashi, for I will make sure that he doesn't become a problem," Danzo spoke as he knew full well that Kakashi could be a big problem and so he already had his ROOT watching the cycloptic jonin

"Thank you and one thing I will say is that for my command over the dead, is that I have had to do some grave robbing and murder of some homeless and the less missed of Konoha in order to make that it grows at a stable and healthy rate. So any help on making sure that the hordes of the dead I control are able to be maintained would be appreciated." Gohan replied considering that any help to make sure that his horde was kept growing at a decent rate would be nice

"Don't worry about that as I can easily solve that for you, as now I have a way to get rid of corpses from my operative's missions more effectively. Because thanks to you the problem of disposing bodies and putting our enemies to better use for Konoha; has now been solved thanks to you." Danzo spoke as Gohan saw that he soon gained +8 Reputation and 5 Obedience from Danzo for helping to solve the problem of getting rid of bodies more effectively and making good use of their enemies

"Glad to be of service. Now if there's anything else I can do then I'd like to be on my way since I've got a lot that I need to train to improve upon. Because I have a distinct feeling I'll need it for what'll be coming soon." Gohan replied considering that he still had much to improve on in both Necromancy and in being Warrior

"Understood as I won't keep you any longer. So you're free to go on about your day." Danzo told the Gamer who soon left feeling much better about things

_'Holy shit that could've gone south so fast.' _Gohan thought to himself; glad that he was able to have kept a straight face on during the exchange with Danzo

* * *

**(November 11th,997 S.E, Konoha, 3 days later, 3:15 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Gohan was now making good on his word to do his sparring match with Rock Lee, which he felt would be a great opportunity to how far he's actually come and a chance to fight against one of his favorite characters.

"Thank you for meeting me to do this match, Lee," Gohan spoke as he finished equipping his Crusher Gauntlets while Rock Lee remained excited

"Yosh! This will be a most youthful bout." Rock Lee replied as he was excited to get the match underway

"Gohan are you sure this is a good idea? Because Lee is one of the best in taijutsu even if Neji's too prideful to see it." Tenten questioned as Rock Lee was one of the best if not the best at taijutsu within their generation

"You worry too much Tenten. Besides this is gonna be fun." Gohan spoke before he saw a prompt from the game come up

_**Quest Unlocked: Youthful Brawl with the Green Beast**_

_**Well with your about to fight Might Guy's prodigious 'clone' its time to show your worth in close quarters combat against him**_

_**Objective 1: Fight against Rock Lee**_

_**Reward 1: Increased Rep with Rock Lee**_

_**Objective 2: Get Rock Lee to fight without his weights**_

_**Reward 2: Increased Rep with Rock Lee and 1 skill scroll**_

_**Objective 3: Get Rock Lee to fight against you using 1 of the 8 gates**_

_**Reward 3: 2 skills scrolls, Greatly Increased Rep with Rock Lee, Increased Rep with Might Guy**_

_**(Y/N)**_

_'This is an obvious answer, and it's a good thing I can take a punch.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he quickly accepted the quest

"Everything ok with you Gohan?" Tenten asked the necromancer who just smiled at her

"Everything's great, I'm just ready to get this started," Gohan answered as he got into a boxer's stance

That in mind both of them took their respective fighting stances as both of them were sizing up the other as they circled each other waiting for the other to make a move, with even the surrounding wildlife waiting in bated breath for the two to begin. With it being when an autumn breeze caused leaves to fall down that the two began their bout against the other with Gohan deciding to be proactive and try and go for the first strike against Lee, yet it was expertly blocked by the budding taijutsu user who then countered with a reverse roundhouse kick to his side.

With Gohan knowing that this was going to be an uphill battle considering that he was fighting Rock Lee on his home turf evident by the fact that by the time he raised a token defense around 2.7 thousand of his HP had been taken away by Lee's series of attacks. Yet even still Gohan was lucky that he had a decent health pool and regen otherwise this would be over far more quickly, yet even still he pressed on and retaliated with a one-two punch from his Crusher Gauntlets.

For the Necromancer wasn't going to go out so easily as he continued it with a rush of punches towards Rock Lee chest and channeling 600 CP's worth of chakra into each hit he could land, as he was taking no chances against the spandex-clad teen he was currently against. Even still he saw his fight against Rock Lee as welcome experience considering that not only was he fighting against one of his favorite characters, but also he was gaining experience against those who mainly fought in hand to hand combat.

"You are proving yourself to be a most youthful opponent!" Rock Lee said excitedly as he blocked a short combination of punches from the necromancer

"Thank you for the kind words Lee, since taijutsu isn't my strong suit." Gohan replied as he took several jabs to the sternum that were followed by an uppercut that he just managed to block

"Still you are proving to be a truly great opponent, for it has been a long time since I've had such a splendid fighting partner." Rock Lee spoke as he attempted to do a Leaf Hurricane which was what Gohan was hoping he did

_'I gotcha now.'_ Gohan thought with a grin

With it being that the moment Rock Lee went in for a kick to his stomach that Gohan used all of his speed to catch the offending limb and once he caught it in a death grip; he proceeded to use his great amount of strength to smash Rock Lee into the dirt like a ragdoll. For Tenten was almost wide-eyed at the almost cartoonish way he proceed to bash and smash the spandex clad teen into the ground which cracked from the sheer force, with it continuing onwards for about a dozen times before he slammed into the ground as hard as he could for the 13th time.

Gohan then leapt upon Rock Lee and began to furiously pound on him with haymakers and heavy-handed jabs like an angry bull, with him being relentless in his almost bludgeonous barrage of attacks that Lee was forced to block considering that in doing so a few of his back teeth were knocked out. With him proceeding to get Gohan off of him via kicking him in the stomach and almost knocking the wind right out of him the process, yet Gohan recovered as quickly as possible and doggedly charged back after him to unleash another salvo of attacks.

With Rock Lee having to defend and be somewhat pushed on the backfoot as Gohan launched a heavy-handed assault against him, for the Necromancer continued to unleash jabs, haymakers and hooks onto him that he delivered without fail against Rock Lee who could internally acknowledge that despite the rough nature of Gohan's attacks they were still quite potent to say the least. For the two continued to clash against each other with the sound of blows echoing as it was only thanks to Gohan having adequate strength and him being able to regen health fast enough that he was able to stay on equal footing with Rock Lee's fast-paced attacks.

Meanwhile Rock Lee himself was having a wonderful time against Gohan even more so than his sparring matches with Neji who didn't share in the same excitement as Gohan did as the two clashed against each other, with Rock Lee seeing that in every punch thrown and every blow he took of blocked that Gohan gave it his all. Therefore his flames of youth demanded that he take it as seriously as the Gamer did to make this an even more splendid match, with him backflipping to gain distance between them as he soon started undoing his weights.

"Well, Lee this has been the best fight I've ever had against someone." Gohan spoke as he spat out some blood and straightened out his nose once again

"I agree that this has been a most splendid fight, even more than what I'd have against Neji. Which is why I will do you the honor of fighting you without my weights so that we can burn our flames of youth even more intensely!" Rock Lee replied as he undid his weights that when he threw them against the trees they practically exploded into sawdust

"Thank you for this chance Lee, as I promise you won't regret this." Gohan said as despite his possibly cracked ribs and one of his joints being dislocated he was having a real good time

"I know that I won't. Now then let us continue our bout." Rock Lee replied as he came after Gohan with even greater speed than before

For the Necromancer knew that with Rock Lee no longer being restricted by his weights that he found himself out of his depth considering that whereas before he had a fighting chance to stand on equal footing, now he was on the defensive against Rock Lee whose speed and strength were now to where he was lucky to even get a solid punch on him. With his body being assaulted from every angle as he was forced to react with razor-sharp quickness, for he did whatever he could to not only whether the assault against the emerald blur that was Rock Lee but retaliate with a haymaker or punch whenever he wasn't under a literal flurry of blows.

Yet despite the seemingly endless blows from Rock Lee that almost flowed into each other with liquid precision Gohan despite this still managed to defend himself against the onslaught, with him proceeding to have taken a Leaf Hurricane this time having taken the full brunt of it which made his insides feel like they've been hit by a sledgehammer wielding meth addict. Nevertheless, he continued to put up his defense as he landed what hits he could and made sure that when they did that they hurt like hell, with it being that the assault left him with having bruises upon his body from the constant assault.

With the assault having managed to whittle down his HP pool to the low thousands from how constant and unrelenting it was, as he knew even after taking a Dynamic Entry to the face that this was one of his favorite moments in just having a no holds barred slugging match. For Gohan could see the look of excitement on Rock Lee's face at the fact that despite the fact that he was on the defensive, that the spandex wearing youth was proud to have this fight against Gohan.

"I must thank you for giving me a most exciting match Gohan, for your flames of youth have truly burned brightly during this bout." Rock Lee spoke as the Gamer looked the most worse for wear he'd ever had

"T-Thank you as you are truly something else. Because I will say that you are the best in hand to hand I've ever met." Gohan replied considering that despite Rock Lee practically handing him ass during the latter half of this fight he was still happy to have done this fight

"Yosh! You give me too much praise, as your fighting spirit and flames of youth have truly burned bright this day; which is why I will end this fight with one of my strongest techniques. Although I wish not to injure you too badly I will not use it at its full power." Rock Lee spoke as he dashed after Gohan in deciding to use the strongest variant of the Leaf Hurricane

_'Well at least this was awesome.'_ Gohan thought

That in mind the Necromancer was subject to an upwards kick that he couldn't defend himself against before being subject to the power of the Severe Leaf Hurricane that suffice to say; he could equate with what every Jojo's villain felt like being hit by Star Platinum as Rock Lee unleashed a salvo of high powered kicks upon his person. With Gohan merely being able to withstand the assault before he was sent flying from the accumulative blows that he went through at least 3 trees and was bordering on unconsciousness, yet the Necromancer had a bloodied smile on his face as he silently conceded in defeat.

"Gohan! Gohan are you alright?" Tenten questioned with concern written all over her face

"I'm fine Tenten...nothing a good night's rest won't solve." Gohan answered back as he wobbled and staggered back on to his feet

"Anyways…hey Lee...after I recover from this...I want to fight you again. Because you are by far the most amazing person I've fought in close quarters combat ever." Gohan wearily requested from the budding taijutsu master considering that he'd love to train with him more often after this

"That sounds like a most fantastic idea Gohan. Because together I have no doubts that we could make our flames of youth burn brighter than before!" Rock Lee replied excited at the prospect of having a sparring partner in Gohan

"Excellent. Anyways Tenten mind helping me up? Because...oh boy was that the worst ass-kicking in the history of ass kickings." Gohan requested because he knew he'd be feeling the pain of this for a long time

"Sure although you are an absolute madman for wanting to train with him, you do know that right?" Tenten asked back considering that no one in their right mind willingly trained with Lee who was known for his insane physical regiment next to Might Guy himself

"Oh come on Tenten...training with him sounds like a lot of fun..besides I'm always up for a challenge," Gohan answered back with a bloodied grin as his body ached in pain as Tenten helped him walk away from the scene

"You're lucky I like you," Tenten said as Gohan was lucky he was so damned charming

_'Well at least I've now got someone who can help me improve in close-quarters combat.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he continued to go off elsewhere with Tenten's assistance

* * *

**(3 days later, Forest of Death, 2:10 Pm, November 14th, 997 S.E)**

It was 10 after 2 as Gohan sat in his cabin within the highly dangerous forest enjoying the quiet as he went through the skill scrolls he gained from completing the quests with Arima and Rock Lee days ago.

"Well, time to see what I got," Gohan spoke as he opened up the 1st two Skill Scrolls

_**Vornskr's Ferocity**_

_**Taken from Form 7 of the several Lightsaber forms this technique has the user attack in a ferocious series of blows against the opponent in emulation of the animal it was named after.**_

_**Deals (Weapon Damage+STR times number of hits landed)**_

_**SP Cost: 135 per continued strike after the initial one**_

_**Deflecting Slash**_

_**Taken from Form 3 of the several Lightsaber Forms this technique allows the user to be able to deflect projectiles back at their attackers. Making this perfect for quite literally throwing an attack back at someone's face.**_

_**Deals (STR + DEX) times 1.5**_

_**SP Cost: 225**_

"Star Wars the gift that keeps on giving since man is the stuff there awesome. Because now I won't have to worry about shuriken or kunai anymore with Deflecting Slash, and with Vornskr's Ferocity...oh boy is someone screwed." Gohan said to himself as the two techniques he gained were going to be very useful in the future against his enemies

_'Now then let's see what I got from Rock Lee after our match.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he opened up the skill scroll he gained

_**Deadhand Style**_

_**Adherents to this brutal style call to the restless and malevolent spirits of the dead to sow fear through unrelenting strikes and bolster their own courage. Masters of this style learn to drain the life essence of their enemies, reducing them to desiccated husks. With practitioners being known for delivering potently brutal strikes with an almost supernatural strength**_

_**(Unarmed strikes deal STR times 1.5 and Necrotic Damage equal to half the practitioners' level. HP from unarmed strikes is regained for 20% of the total damage dealt.)**_

"Holy shit is this gonna come in so much handy," Gohan said thankful that he received a very useful taijutsu style

**"Gohan there's something of which I've been wanting to ask you, since our last talk,"** Kurama spoke within his mind

"Oh hey, it's definitely been awhile. So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Gohan questioned the bijuu within himself

**"Well, I've been wondering. When I do reach godhood what domains should I take as my own?"** Kurama wondered as to what would be his divine domains once he reached the status of a divine being

"Hmph. That's an actually interesting one considering that a big part of being a god considering you'll need something to call your own. Well, the bigger question is what stands out to you if you were to become a god, as you'd need to think about what you'd want to represent you as a god when people think about you." Gohan told the kitsune considering that it was something interesting, to say the least

**"I've never really thought about it before seeing as how for the majority of my life I've been on the run so much that I've never really given much thought to anything besides my own freedom,"** Kurama responded considering that for most of his life he mainly desired to be free

"Well, I think that you just solved the problem of what one of your domains could be. Since freedom and liberation sounds like a great one for you." Gohan spoke considering that it would make perfect sense for one of Kurama's divine domains to be that of freedom

**"Hmph. Interesting and all too fitting for me, seeing as how before I was imprisoned I was all about making sure people were given their freedom."** Kurama replied feeling that being the god of freedom made perfect sense seeing as how even before he was used as a beast of burden that he was all for an individual's freedom

"Really now? As I never knew that about you. Instead, like most, I've just known you as the destructive beast who could flatten mountains with his tails...no offense." Gohan spoke having not known that about the 9 tails at all

**"Well, my being the destructive force I am is only 1 part of who I am, one in which you humans choose to leave out. After all, it'd shatter their fragile sensibilities to know that the great 9 tails once used his powers to try and end human conflict. Because I saw it as my responsibility to pick up where my creator left off and use my power to personally put ends to human conflict, as like you I saw that humanity needed a helping hand. Therefore I took it as my personal interest that when those humans started their petty wars and conflicts that I would come down like the natural disaster they saw me as and quickly ending it before it began."** Kurama spoke considering that he saw it as his personal responsibility to do as his father intended and end conflicts

Except he saw that with how they acted ever since the gift of chakra that was given to them that he had to be proactive in how he did things, with Kurama having saw that the only way to bring about peace as a giant 9 tailed kitsune was to use his power and stop conflicts dead in their tracks. Because it was the only way that he knew how to carry out his father's will for peace; which was why he took the direct and mainly heavy-handed approach he did in trying to make sure not only peace was attained by also the freedom of those being terrorized.

**"Which is why I align with your views in conquest because humanity needs a guiding hand to get them there,"** Kurama replied considering he saw that Gohan's way of conquest was the correct way in bringing order and peace to the lands

"Nice to see that you're on board with this, because I will need your help to make my conquering all of the Elemental Nations a reality. Because its time that someone stamped out the chaos of all these villages and their petty squabbles, and it'll be done and they're going to take my iron fist clamping down on them and like it." Gohan spoke considering that he was glad that the 9 tails was on board as he knew that the 9 tails's power would be instrumental in him enforcing his iron-fisted rule upon the Elemental Nations

**"I'm ready to assist you whenever you need it. Because its time that the peace my creator envisioned become a reality. For if it can't be done with peaceful words like that idiot Hashirama and the 4th Hokage tried to do, then it's time for it to be brought about with force, as it seems like its the only way you humans will do things is if its forced upon you from personal experience."** Kurama replied ready to assist Gohan's conquest as the kitsune saw that the way to bring about peace was doing so through force and superior firepower

"Glad you will be on my side then, and hey a possible domain for you could be war. After all, you're direct approach to ensuring peace and freedom before you got captured along with your history of being associated as a weapon of mass destruction. So war would make a possible one for you." Gohan suggested considering that Kurama's life had more or less been associated with war from the very start

**"That's a possibility. Although I do hate that in the latter part of my life that's been associated with such is my being imprisoned and all because of that damned tree hugger and furthermore because of that rotten bastard Madara." K**urama spat in anger that for decades upon decades he'd been made a slave against their will for the humans his father valued so greatly to use in their wars

"Trust me once my conquest begins then you'll be able to show your full power in all its terrifying glory. Because I promised you that we'd work alongside each other and I will assure you that together we'll be seen as something synonymous with indestructible." Gohan replied as he swore that together he and the bijuu within himself that they'd be an unstoppable force soon enough

"This is something that pleases me to hear, as none of my former hosts have even thought of treating me as you do now. So for this, I am grateful for." Kurama said as they were actually grateful and somewhat happy that Gohan treated them like an actual person

"Well unlike them, I see you as something greater than what others have mistakenly perceived you as. Because if I didn't then I wouldn't be on this endeavor to help you become a god now would I." Gohan replied in having seen the greater potential in Kurama to become something truly awesome

"Good to know, and that does remind me of another potential domain I'd wish to rule over," Kurama told him gaining more of Gohan's attention

"Really? Would you mind sharing with me then." Gohan questioned curiously

**"It would be knowledge. Because one thing that being stuck inside my previous hosts is my wanting to get back out there in the world and see more of what it entailed during my long life. With it being before I was imprisoned in my first host that I was quite the explorer, in fact during my travels I was working on something to allow me to further blend in but never truly got down correctly with everything I've done."** Kurama answered back as the kitsune had done his fair share of wandering around the Elemental Nations during their infancy

"What would that way have been exactly?" Gohan questioned

**"Simple. Seeing that I'm a sentient construct of chakra given the form of a 9 tailed fox, it would make the most sense for me to take advantage of that and further perfect my shapeshifting among other projects I never got to complete."** Kurama informed him as to how he'd accomplish this

With the 9-tailed fox having as time went on besides going about his heavy-handed ways of trying to bring about peace and stop wars and battles that the humans waged against one another had grown to also try to learn about them. For he may have hated their ways and saw them as hypocritical and self-righteous garbage, he also admired their explorative spirit and wanting to innovate and improve things; something of which during his years of wanderlust had motivated him to live many lives in which he helped shaped the Elemental Nations as a whole.

"Well, that's something that can surely be experimented with once we get you to being a god. Since I'm pretty sure once you reach the level of a divine being that the hard limits on what your capable of cease to exist." Gohan replied knowing that once Kurama hit godhood the limitations he had if any would practically vanish

**"That is very good to know. Anyways this all that I wanted to talk about, for the quest of becoming a god has been bringing forth all sorts of ideas in my mind that I never even dared to think of."** Kurama told him considering that the strongest of the 9 bijuu had found himself with new ideas over his future as a god

"Glad I could get you thinking on the subject because that day will be here before you know it," Gohan replied considering that once he was in the right place he was going to be hard at work to make sure that Kurama became a god as quick as possible

"I'll hold you to that, but for now I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your day," Kurama said before cutting off the connection

"Well I have a future god of freedom, knowledge and possibly war to help ascend to divinity alongside my future conquest...well aren't I busy." Gohan mused to himself before grabbing his +1 longsword and going off to grind more levels in Warrior

**So then with Gohan's recent mission having not allowed him to test himself martially but also take his first steps towards evil, we see that Danzo now knows of his necromancy among other things in the making. For how will this all come together to further his future conquest of the lands, well you'll have to find out in the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

_**Now then let's get down to reviews from the last chapter now shall we.**_

_**setokayba2n: I'll be sure to check those novels out since the former sounds really interesting in my opinion. As for the horde against people like Madara and Pein his horde isn't meant to take out the big bads per se, moreso to harass and swarm them in order to whittle them down while Gohan either has time to recover or can come in to take them down while they're weak. Well, when Kurama thinks of becoming a divine being he thinks of getting to the status of Shinto Gods such as Raiden, Hachimon and Amaterasu or Norse Gods such as Thor and Tyr as examples. Oh and speaking of series that he can go for to get his harems; Fairy Tail is a future target considering that not even the power of friendship and asspulls can save Earthland from Gohan.**_

_**Sydanus0900: Glad you like my other stories since for one Red Dragon Revenant isn't dead just in a mini-hiatus while I think of where to take things post-Kokabiel arc. And glad you like Gohan considering that he's one that no matter what is willing to get his hands dirty to get what he wants no matter what, because to him being the good guy and moral paragon serve him no use when it only gets you nowhere in the end. Besides, why be the good guy when you can be the villain that gets all the badass powers and items. Also on the subject of the DXD story you mentioned, I may take that up in the near future since it seems like an interesting concept I'd love to play around with seeing as how it'd be a perfect chance to have an OC flex on Issei so if you ever make an account PM me and we can discuss it more.**_

_**Lord Asmodeus: Well with Gohan having had his undead kill the sympathizers to make an example out of them, it does mark his shift into being in the evil alignment as he will still commit evil acts whenever the opportunity presents itself. Since he's evil both when it suits him and when he knows that he can get away with it. Also yeah goody two shoe's alignment sucks as fuck having the high ground when you can be an awesome lord of undeath and glad you like the story so far.**_

_**Ukachukwu N. Brian: I hope you enjoy the update**_

_**TheOnlyKing: Trust me Gohan isn't gonna soften up anytime soon if anything he's just gonna get more evil and cruel as time goes on because all that's needed is the opportunity to do so and he'll dive into it without so much as batting an eyelash. Yeah I'm still trying to find my footing in the romance department which has been a bit of struggle concerning harems seeing as how I'm trying to account for how actions with harem members will affect each person in the harem when they join which does make it a clusterfuck to deal with it. Speaking of the error on Chapter 8 that came about because I was actually binge-watching the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series and since Raphael is my favorite of the 4 it kind of happened and I forgot about it until you brought it up. Other than that happy you enjoy the story so far.**_

_**clatonfromMoga: An undead Godzilla sounds cool but that would require having to kill the King of Kaiju which is far from possible at this stage in the game. But I will eventually start figuring out a hub world for Gohan in the future.**_

_**GrayWolfDen: I moved it up to 17 because it felt better than having 12 and 13-year-olds go around doing what I have going on in the story. Therefore everyone is at their Shippuden ages.**_

_**piddle: Happy to have read it considering that at least now I have a game plan for how to take both Black Zetsu and Kaguya out of the picture seeing as how in all honesty she is an immortal so she would count for the requirements of making Kurama a god**_

_**Bearticguy7: I'm offering it to just Kurama considering that if I did it with all 9 it would bog down the story with having to go between all 9 for godhood and I honestly would rather not have the story be clogged down with all of that. Also Gohan will extend the olive branch to the tailed beasts and jinchuuriki who want to take it, because if they refuse it and spit in his face over it then they're dead as a doornail, plain and simple as that. Btw I do have plans for Yakumo Kurama later on in the story.**_

_**lost mephillies: Glad you got it and it never showed up for me, so try to send it again.**_

_**MasterofDragonsGod: Glad you thought it was a great chapter**_

_**Allhailthesith: Fair point, but conversely you can get around the DEX issue by having high resistances and being a tank as well. Considering that speed may be important but it doesn't do you any good if the person can not only outlast you but hit you harder than the times you can move around them.**_

_**kongarthur: Yes Kurama will eventually get genderbent and I'd rather avoid the whole Kurama gets turned into a 10 tails thing since Kurama is aiming for eventually becoming like the big-league gods such as Hachiman and Amaterasu**_

_**frankieu: Glad you like the chapter and there will be more fun for Anko and with Tenten I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.**_

_**Orion47: Level 97 from last chapter was the combined levels he had for all of his current classes when he stopped training. And SP is short for Stamina Points. Oh I'm more than willing to answer your questions and hope this helps answer them**_

_**Blazing Heart Frigid Soul: Oh trust me Gohan will eventually get his hands on Kin and Tayuya seeing as how they're both too valuable not to have under his thumb and the fact that in addition to Tayuya being quite honestly more impressive than Kurenai who when you think about it, for being a Genjutsu mistress wound up being garbage throughout the series.**_

_**SandarClaws (Chapter 1): Look I didn't do Bleach because going to the Bleach universe when you're starting out as a Necromancer would be suicide. Considering that with him practicing his necromancy there it would only be a matter of time before he has Soul Reapers on his ass and then it's game over from there.**_

_**mrttao (Chapter 1): Alright for one he does shift over to having his ghosts get rid of people for him. 2nd if you read more throughout the story you'd see that he does get smarter with his combative choices as he gains more options. 3rd. How are Kiba and Sakura awesome characters when the latter is pretty much fucking useless throughout the story and Kiba except for his fight with Sakon and Ukon was mostly trash. 4 Hey its my universe and chakra unlocking is my way of saying how not everyone can be a ninja since if you can't unlock your chakra to properly utilize it and channel it for everything then your pretty much fucked. 7 he may have high intelligence but his wisdom is low as well considering that his wisdom is how he applies his intelligence while his intelligence itself is how overall smart he is in given subjects. 5: I don't remember him wanting to make Kiba into an undead considering that what use would he have for him beyond being a basic zombie and hey it is one of his flaws that got mentioned in the chapter that made him turn out as really freaking violent. 6: Danzo mainly sees the darkness in Gohan's heart as a chance to twist him onto his side since he'd rather not have him ROOT where it'll mess with his potential to access Kurama's power furthermore neither one ignores it if you took the chance to read further than the 1st chapter instead of just assuming.**_

_**Scribble Novice: I wouldn't mind one as there are things that do get past me, so having some help in cleaning up my chapters would be nice.**_

_**Cacus: Yeah Dark Wolf Shiro was a huge inspiration for the story and I wanted to get rid of stat points because one it makes a giant headache to deal with as he goes onto multiclass into other classes making the math in keeping up with total points he gains and those he spends a migraine and that's not to mention keeping track as they scale at later levels. Also I did fix what you mentioned which when I read back through it made me facepalm, especially since I'm huge fan of medieval and renaissance era weaponry. **_

* * *

_**And cut as I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter seeing as how this is by far one of my longest ones yet, nevertheless I still hope it was something y'all liked. But without further delay, let's get down to it.**_

_**First up we've got Gohan's mission of putting down a burgeoning rebellion which hoped you guys liked as it now only allowed for him to do a bit of dirty fighting against Arima, but it also lets me have him take the 1st steps of his really being evil.**_

_**Following that up we get the bit between Danzo and Gohan showing that the warhawk knows full well about Gohan's necromancy, which I did because for one not only would it make sense for him to have known about it for as long as he did. But it also makes sense that he'd not pull what Hiruzen would've and seal it off considering too the warhawk its a really valuable power.**_

_**Next up we've got the match between Gohan and Rock Lee which was my favorite part to have written considering that it was basically an all out slugging match, and to show that Gohan isn't invincible considering that he's able to defend against Rock Lee without his weights on is still a pretty good accomplishment.**_

_**Lastly we've got Gohan going over his new skill scrolls and him chatting it up with Kurama over his future domains of divinity as an up and coming god, both to give a bit more insight to Kurama's character and because his domains as a god will come into play later on in the story. Which is why I also want to ask what divine domains do you think would fit Kurama as a god?**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time, and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**With all that being said this Pravus666 signing off till next time, as the next set up chapters will be following the Wave Arc so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: Feed the Wolf by Breaking Benjamin**_


	10. Chapter 10: Making Waves: Part 1

**(Chapter 10: Making Waves: Part 1)**

* * *

It was soon the end of the month as Gohan had spent this time in the demon Dungeon and in the Forest of Death to level up his two combative classes for the mission to Wave he felt was rapidly approaching him like the plague. With his time in the demon Dungeon having yielded him to through sacrificing around a day or two of sleep to his Necromancer level to 62 which was a godsend to say the least, as well as it giving a good deal of stat crystals but sadly no gear that he truly felt useful to him at the time seeing as how it was mainly demon related.

With him having used the Forest of Death to get him to Level 26 of Warrior by butchering the wildlife within as he traveled deeper into it with his shadow clones to accomplish the feat, along with having hit level 32 in Blacksmith throughout the latter part of October to the current day. So overall Gohan felt that he was as prepared as he was going to get for the upcoming mission to Wave, as he knew that he'd more than likely have his work cut out for him.

* * *

**(November 28th,997 S.E, Hokage Tower, 2:40 Pm)**

It was after Gohan had wisely used his shadow clones to complete the mission of capturing the pet cat to the Fire Daimyao's wife that they'd done so in the record-breaking time since it Gohan had done it himself he'd have broken the furry little shit's neck for wasting his time.

_'Anyways while they deal with Hiruzen not giving us more high ranking missions to go on, I might as well see what I've accomplished for Warrior and Necromancer. Since I've got mostly +1 equipment to Blacksmithing.' _Gohan thought to himself in deciding to check his newfound skills

_'Let's start with Warrior 1st off since I'll be needing it for what's to come in Wave.' _Gohan thought to himself in pulling up what he'd gotten from his Warrior class

_**Resist Physical (Novice)**_

_**You now resist Physical Damage by 15%**_

_**(Cleave)**_

_**You can bring down the force of your weapon hard enough to cleave through flesh. Requires versatile or Two-Handed weapons**_

_**SP Cost: 360**_

_**Damage (Weapon Damage times 4)**_

_**Warrior's Charge**_

_**You can close the distance between you and a chosen target using your great deal of strength. With those within 50 feet of you having no chance of escaping as you crash down upon them**_

_**SP Cost: 350**_

_**Damage (STR + Weapon Damage times 2.5)**_

_**Warcry**_

_**Unleashing a yell of battle lust you can debilitate your foes and inspire your allies to continue the fight.**_

_**SP Cost 300**_

_**Battleaxe Proficiency (Novice)**_

_**You're now able to wield an axe without chopping your hands or head off.**_

_**You now deal an additional 15% damage when wielding a battleaxe**_

_**Longsword Proficiency (Adept)**_

_**Your now actually decent with a longsword and can fight like you know what your doing.**_

_**You now deal an additional 50% damage when wielding longswords.**_

_'Well, at least I'll be packing a lot more punch.'_ Gohan thought as he was pleased with how things were looking for himself

_'Now let's look at how Necromancer is looking.'_ Gohan wondered as he went over to his Necromancer skills to see how he stacked up

_**Harm**_

_**You unleash a potent and horrid disease onto your target with the target's total HP being reduced by the amount of Plague damage it has taken for 4 hours**_

_**MP: 770 MP**_

_**(Deals 840 + INT Plague Damage)**_

_**Resist Plague (Novice)**_

_**You now resist Plague Damage by 15%**_

_**Resist Necrotic (Novice)**_

_**You now Resist Necrotic Damage by 15%**_

_**Astral Projection**_

_**MP Cost: 900 MP per minute**_

_**The caster can now send their spirit out to freely interact with the world around them. However, people can't see the caster's spirit and the caster's spirit can't cast spells while the spell is active.**_

_**Dreaded Army**_

_**MP Cost 1,050**_

_**All Undead under your command now gain (Dreaded)**_

_**When under the (Dreaded) affect your Undead Units will revive at 60% of their total health for 2 minutes and deal additional Necrotic damage equal to 2X you're Necromancer Level**_

_**Create Greater Undead**_

_**You're now able to summon forth stronger forms of undead to ravage your enemies. With the following undead available.**_

_**MP Cost: 450 per Cast**_

_**Can summon 1 undead per 5 INT**_

_**(Wendigo, Executioner, Greater Skeleton, Zombie Giant, Death Knight, Wights, Frost Knight)**_

_'Finally after forever I get Greater Undead..now the real question is how will I go about getting Zombie Giants. Because the last time I checked there aren't any fuck all giants lying around."'_Gohan wondered to himself before coming back into focus of the conversation

"I'm sorry but with all due respect Lord Hokage we will never get anywhere unless we're given more challenging missions. Because all that we're doing now is just glorified chores." Sasuke spoke as he felt that these D-ranks were a waste of time and energy

"Do you share the same feelings as Sasuke here, Gohan?" Hiruzen questioned the necromancer

"Oh I wholeheartedly do. Because they're so mundane that I have my shadow clones do them en masse, I mean don't you think that its a bit coincidental that the amount of D-ranks have been getting rapidly completed. I mean between my hunting, blacksmithing job I can my have my shadow clones accomplish these missions in quite literally no time at all. Since I would rather do something more of my time than things I already do in my sleep." Gohan responded considering that he generally saw the D-ranks as a waste of his time when Danzo wouldn't send him on missions

"Well seeing as how this team has been doing them for nearly 6 months now, I suppose its time for a C-ranked mission." Hiruzen spoke as he pushed a button on his intercom

"Please send in Tazuna." Hiruzen added

_'Well, at least I'll meet the bridge builder.' _Gohan thought as he saw the middle-aged and balding bridge builder who was wearing shabby and beat up clothes and nursing on a sake bottle

"So I get a girl whose head is the size of a mountain, a boy whose hair is in the shape of a duck's ass and a…" Tazuna drunkenly spoke before he looked Gohan in his cruel blue eyes

"If you say anything about me in the vein of my teammates, then I will shove that bottle you love to nurse on so much down your throat and watch you choke on it. So unless you're wanting to be choking on broken glass, sake and your own blood in the next 2 minutes then it'll be in your best health to treat my teammates with respect." Gohan responded as the bridge builder was unnerved by the way Gohan spoke considering that he didn't raise his voice or even so much have an iota of menace to his voice just pure calm and absolution of what would happen

"...Anyways all of you will be assigned as Tazuna's protection detail in the Land of Waves. With him being a bridge builder that is in need of our services to help make sure that his bridge is completed without much hassle." Hiruzen informed them

"It's far better than painting fences or chasing that blasted cat all over the village." Sasuke spoke as he was at his wits end with that cat who if he had to chase one more time would get impaled by his glaive

"Anyways at what time should we be expected to leave Mr. Bridge Builder?" Gohan questioned Tazuna as to when they'd be leaving

"I'd like to leave within 3 days time it that's fine with everyone." Tazuna spoke as he'd found himself sobering up rapidly with Gohan's gaze never leaving him whatsoever

"Good to know. Anyways I'll be going now since I've got to start packing. Not only that but let Mr. Higurashi know that I'll be gone for who knows how long." Gohan said as he left the office

"I'll be going as well; seeing that there's no telling how long we'll be gone for and I'd rather be safe than sorry." Sasuke agreed as he too left to start packing for the mission as he was going to make sure that he was properly prepared

"Is the one with the blue eyes always like that?" Tazuna questioned as he saw Sakura follow close behind Sasuke

"Gohan is...well he's what you'd call a special case. But rest assured that you will be in safe hands." Kakashi told him as Tazuna had one thought on his mind

_I did not bring enough to drink.'_ Tazuna thought to himself considering that he'd need a lot more sake in order to deal with Gohan

* * *

**(3 days later, 9:45 Am, Konoha, December 1st, 997 S.E)**

It was days later as everyone was outside of the village gates and headed towards their destination, with everything for the most part quiet until Gohan noticed a puddle of water that he knew all too well was a setup by the Demon Brothers

"Sasuke you see that puddle up ahead?" Gohan asked Sasuke who nodded

"Yes I do...what's so special about it?" Sasuke questioned as to what was so special about the puddle

"There are two Chunin level chakra signatures hiding within it. I want you to use a Fireball jutsu and flush them out." Gohan told him as he summoned forth his +1 longsword

"Understood as they won't see it coming." Sasuke replied as he already went through hand-signs

That in mind Sasuke fired off a horse-sized fireball at the water puddle which caused the Demon Brothers to jump out in order to avoid being roasted alive by the attack, yet they didn't account for Gohan using Warrior's Charge to close the distance and slash at Gozu with his longsword. With the demon brother having been so surprised by the feat of strength that it caused his face mask to be slashed in half along with a gash going across his face from the blow, yet Sasuke wasn't far behind as he soon had his glaive out and quickly rushing forwards managed to sneak up behind Gozu and stab him in the leg.

With Gohan having used Stunning Strike in tandem with Trip Attack on Meizu via blocking his clawed hand and redirecting the slash to make a deep enough wound to both his thighs that he fell to the ground prone from the pain. For Gozu had to disengage the chain that connected him in order to avoid his brother who'd become dead weight at the moment, yet Sasuke using his glaive quickly pinned Gozu by blindsiding him with a slash to his shoulder that cut through flesh like it was wet tissue paper.

With Gohan using the opportunity to land a Stunning Strike towards Gozu which echoed with rib-cracking force that gave Sasuke enough time to use all of the prodigious agility he possessed to slice the demon brother's head off his shoulders. For Meizu had tried to get back up in order to avenge his brother but Gohan had quickly made shadow clones in order to restrain him, with Kakashi being impressed at the quickness and efficiency that the duo had in taking out the Demon Brothers.

"I expected more from the supposedly famous Demon Brothers...but honestly this is just pathetic," Gohan spoke as he bagged up Gozu's head

"Agreed. Still, what are we to do with him?" Sasuke questioned as to what they'd do with Meizu

"Well seeing as how this was pretty much a poorly done ambush attempt. The one thing that we need to know is who sent him and for what reason?" Gohan answered back as they looked back at the struggling Demon Brother

"Now then tell us who sent you and why?" Gohan asked as instead he was met with being spat in the face

"Not the answer I was looking for. Sasuke would you mind providing him with the incentive to tell us what we want to know?" Sasuke spoke as he put away his glaive and pulled out a kunai

"Tell us what we want to know," Sasuke ordered as he drove the kunai into one of the wounds in his thigh and began twisting it

"Fuck you, you think I'll tell you anything after what you did!" Meizu spat in anger after his brother was recently beheaded

"I know you will; because consider that if you don't then you'll never walk again. With it being that the longer you postpone telling us what we want to know. Especially since my friend here hates having his time wasted." Gohan spoke as Sasuke's eyes turned into their Sharingan state

"Which is why you will quit wasting my time and tell us what we want to know now," Sasuke said as his Sharingan spun rapidly as forced his will to dominate the will of Meizu

"My brother and I were hired by Gato of Gato Shipping Incorporated to kill Tazuna and prevent the bridge from being built," Meizu replied in a monotone voice with his mind being dominated by Sasuke's Sharingan

"Anything else that you know of concerning Tazuna?" Sasuke questioned

"Yes as an added precaution should we fail Gato has hired two more assassins to kill the bridge builder," Meizu responded his expression glazed over

"Who are these assassins that he hired to kill Tazuna?" Sasuke further questioned

"My brother and I were never told who their identities were, only that they would be deployed when would fail," Meizu answered back

"Well then Sasuke it seems that threat has become all the more real..so what is it you wish to do with him?" Gohan questioned as to what the avenger wanted to do with Meizu

"There's only one thing to do seeing as how he's of no use to us alive," Sasuke replied and in one swift motion with his glaive decapitated Meizu with not a single shred of remorse

That in mind Sasuke and Gohan bagged up Meizu's head and took their claws in order to gain the bounty on their heads, once that was settled they told Kakashi of why the Demon Brothers were after Tazuna whose face paled in knowing he'd now have to fess up. That in mind Tazuna told them of how Gato had gained a stranglehold on his people and how it was being brought to ruin by the businessman, and that the only way to do so was the bridge being their only hope to break free of Gato's tyranny which was why he had requested this mission from them.

"Well, this certainly changes things Tazuna, since this has gone from a simple C-rank mission to a B-ranked one at best and possible A-ranked at worst," Kakashi spoke knowing that the scale of things has just increased in terms of danger

"Please, you have to understand that this was the only way I could help my country. For that monster has robbed us nearly everything and turned it into an absolute nightmare...pleaseI'm begging you to continued to do this mission." Tazuna pleaded considering that this mission was his only chance at making sure his country was freed from Gato's tyranny

"This doesn't excuse the fact that you not only lied about the severity of the mission, but also the fact that we are now risking our lives more than what you informed us of in the mission details. For this was to be an escort and minor protection detail, not this." Kakashi said as Tazuna had put the lives of his team in jeopardy by lying about the mission

"Please if this is about money then once the bridge is built then I promise we will compensate you for all your troubles. But I beg of you to please see this through and help me to complete this bridge, for we've lost so much and I can't afford to let my people down." Tazuna pleaded as he couldn't afford to let his country down like this

"Kakashi-sensei we can't turn back now. Because and I can't believe I'm saying this but the right thing to do is to keep going forward with the mission. Since to turn back now would be to spit in the faces of people who need our help, and it would be a dishonor to let people who are getting shafted by him continue to suffer. Which is why I am on board with helping him out." Gohan told Kakashi considering that Gato pissed him off fiercely and he wanted the fucking midget dead for what he was doing to Wave

"Not to mention that I can do a far better job of running that place than what that fucker ever could, which is why when he's dead the place will be under new management." Gohan thought to himself as once Gato was out of the way then he'd run Wave far more efficiently

"I'm on board with this as well, because I have been craving battle for a long time and this sounds like the perfect chance to test myself and how far I am in terms of power," Sasuke said as he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to how far he could go in terms of power

"If Sasuke is going then I want to come to," Sakura added as she wasn't going to get left behind

"Well, I think it's settled that we will be doing this," Gohan spoke as Kakashi merely sighed

"Fine. We will do this, but from here on out Tazuna you are to be completely honest with us about everything from here on out. Because it is the fact that you kept secrets from us that could've gotten one of my genin killed. Is that understood?" Kakashi said as he was going to do this but he was going to make sure that no more details were left out

"Yes, it is and thank you for continuing to do this." Tazuna thanked him

"Now then let's continue, as we still have a lot of ground to cover," Kakashi told them as they all nodded before continuing

_**Storyline Quest Accepted: Making Waves**_

_**You've accepted to help Tazuna complete the bridge and free Wave Country from Gato's tyranny.**_

_**Objective 1: Make sure Tazuna survives long enough to complete his bridge.**_

_**Objective 2: Have Gato eliminated either directly or indirectly.**_

_**Objective 3: Defeat Zabuza Momochi**_

_**Bonus Objective: Do not kill Haku Yuki or convince to join you.**_

_**Reward 1: 9 levels to Necromancer and Warrior**_

_**Reward 2: 12 Gacha Tokens**_

_**Reward 3: Massively Increased Reputation and Obedience with Wave Country, Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari**_

_**Reward 4: Increased Reputation with Danzo, ROOT, Jiraiya, and Fire Country**_

_**Reward 5: 4 random spells and 2 skill scrolls**_

_'Well looks like this is gonna be too good.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he was internally salivating at all the rewards he'd gain by completing the Wave mission

* * *

**(December 9th,997 S.E, 1 week later, 3:15 Pm, Wave Country)**

It was nearly a week and a half later of travel before they finally reached Wave Country and were currently trekking their way towards where Tazuna lived, yet Gohan to be on the safe side had made Scheming Spirits and sent them out to serve as a constant field of surveillance of the area.

"Can you stop that whistling its fucking creepy!" Sakura barked at him as she found Gohan's whistling throughout their journey towards Tazuna's home to be

"Too bad Sakura I'm doing it regardless. Besides I've nothing better to do so I'll continue to do this until something of interest comes along." Gohan replied as he'd taken to doing Gaunter O'Dimm's whistling finding it both sinister and awesome at the same time to fit his being a necromancer

"Besides I don't see you contributing to making this trek of ours anymore lively or enjoyable. So unless you have anything of that nature then shut your mouth, unless you'd like for me to make you be silent?" Gohan added as Sakura wanted to say something but knew that Gohan unlike in the academy he had no problems with violently making her silent

"Now then Tazuna, how much longer until we reach your house?" Gohan questioned the bridge builder

"It should be about two and a half hours on foot if we keep up at the pace we're going at now," Tazuna answered him as to how much longer it'd take them

"Sounds good to me…" Gohan spoke as he took out a hunting knife

"Something wrong Gohan?" Sasuke questioned as he continued whistling

"Nope just being cautious is all. I mean now that we have people wanting to kill us, we can't be too safe." Gohan answered back as his Scheming Spirits had detected movement around a few dozen meters ahead of them and was going to be on guard just incase

"Good idea Gohan," Sasuke spoke as he now had hands on the handles his twin rapiers

That in mind the group continued traveling with Gohan being constantly updated by his Scheming Spirits on the location of the impending threat, with Gohan's cold blue eyes constantly scanning the area for any threat around him or the group. With it being the sound of crackling leaves and branches that had him react on instinct and throw his hunting knife at the source of the sound, the result was a rabbit with snow-white fur being impaled down to the hilt on a nearby tree.

"What the hell Gohan, why did you kill a poor defenseless rabbit?!" Sakura exclaimed as Gohan and Sasuke facepalmed at the volume of her voice while Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose

"One because it could've been an enemy in hiding waiting to take us out and two with us being hunted by assassins I didn't want to take any chances. Thirdly thanks to you having no concept of volume control you may have alerted the enemy to our location...smartest kunoichi of our generation my ass." Gohan replied as he yanked the hunting knife out of the rabbit's corpse

"But on the flip side of things we at least have food for when we reach Tazuna's house." Gohan added as at least they'd be able to have cooked rabbit as a bonus

"Gohan let me see that rabbit for a second." Kakashi requested as Gohan let him look over the rabbit

"So you've noticed it too then?" Gohan asked considering that thanks to him having been a survivalist for so long he learned to pick up on things concerning nature and wilderness related things

"Yes, I have as it's fur is white and seeing as how its nowhere cold enough for it to start changing it's fur to this color. It means that it has been domesticated, and can only mean that the enemy would be nearby for the rabbit to be out here." Kakashi surmised from the rabbit's corpse

"Indeed it does….everyone get down now!" Gohan yelled as he soon heard something come whistling through the air

That in mind Gohan soon a massive cleaver come whistling through the air and countered by using a Wind Release: Great Breakthrough to send it back spinning even faster towards it owner who'd caught it, with it being none other than Zabuza in all his menacing glory.

**_Zabuza Momochi_**

**_Level 38_**

**_Rank: Elite_**

**_HP: 79,800/79,800_**

**_CP: 426,000/426,000_**

**_SP: 16,000/16,000_**

**_STR: 210_**

**_DEX: 168_**

**_VIT: 168_**

**_CHA: 126_**

**_WIS: 84_**

**_INT: 78_**

**_LUC: 65_**

**_Description: Zabuza Momochi is a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. For he is renowned for his oni like strength and durability that has earned him the moniker Demon of the Hidden Mist. With him currently hired to kill Tazuna to prevent him from building the bridge._**

"I didn't know these guys could have rankings...I wonder what those mean?" Gohan wondered as to what being an elite meant

"Manji Formation now!" Kakashi ordered as everyone got into position around Tazuna

With Gohan quickly finding himself deciding to say fuck it and take out a bottle of lemonade while Zabuza did his bit on Kakashi's reputation and his doing the Hidden Mist technique and the 8 vital points of a human and which he'd strike to do the killing blow. For Gohan found the monologue to be not so much intimidating as it was boring, as the guy was no Orochimaru or Madara Uchiha; now those guys could make him feel something close to fear while with Zabuza it was just...meh.

"Look I know you're trying to sound cool and all, but could you actually try to be I don't know intimidating," Gohan spoke as both he and Sasuke were quite literally unphased

"Can you not mock the man whose wielding a giant cleaver." Tazuna requested while both the necromancer and Uchiha remained unphased

"I'll stop it when he actually tries to be intimidating. Besides it also doesn't help that he looks like a male stripper, as you'd think that he'd actually look the part of one. So forgive me if its hard to take him seriously when the man looks like he strips for around 8 or 10 ryo because he likes to do dirty deeds done dirt cheap." Gohan responded as the killing intent grew in intensity from Zabuza

"Well, Gohan there is the possibility that he plays for the other team. After all, it would make sense with his attire and that massive sword he uses." Sasuke surmised as it would make sense all things considered

"Huh fair point, now the real question Sasuke is do you think he's the sword or the sheathe if you get what I'm going at?" Gohan questioned as the killer intent began to increase at a rapid rate

"Probably the sheathe in the matter, as I would say differently but his attire and the bravado he tries to portray as intimidating says otherwise," Sasuke answered back as the killer intent rapidly increased

_'If there's one thing that Gohan has inherited its Kushina's smart mouth.' _Kakashi thought to himself before an irate looking Zabuza dropped down ready to bisect them with Kubikirihocho, yet it was in vain as this was what Gohan and Sasuke had been wanting

_'Now's our chance.'_ Both Gohan and Sasuke thought as they quickly impaled Zabuza

With both of Sasuke's rapiers going through Zabuza's eyes and Gohan's longsword piercing through his sternum, yet it was a ploy as it soon exploded into water revealing itself to be a water clone while the real Zabuza soon appeared. With the swordsman looking as angered as his clone had, as he went to raise the massive blade to cleave Tazuna and Sasuke in twain, yet Kakashi intercepted the strike allowing for Gohan to get both Tazuna and Sakura out of the way while Sasuke did so as well.

That in mind Gohan made a group of shadow clones and gave them orders to get Tazuna and Sakura out of here as fast as possible while Kakashi fought against Zabuza, with it being as far it stands now that both were liabilities. With the clones nodding and making haste to get them out of there while providing cover should another assailant come to take Tazuna out of the picture, with Gohan and Sasuke having their weapons at the ready should worse come to worse in Kakashi's fight with Zabuza.

With it being that Kakashi lasted a good enough while against Zabuza until he was soon in one of the small lakes around the battlefield that Zabuza used to soon capture him in a water prison and glaring at the two genin for their insinuations of his being gay. Therefore he quickly made a water clone to deal with the two who were more than ready to take on Zabuza's water clone, as Gohan and more importantly Sasuke had been training rigorously for moments like this as the two merely headed towards the clone.

"Sasuke you go left, I'll go right." Gohan spoke as he gripped his longsword tightly

"Got it," Sasuke replied as the two rushed off after the water clone

That in mind the two rushed the clone to flank it from either side with the clone doing a swipe with Kubikirihocho and yet Sasuke was able to deftly duck under it and Gohan crouch low to the ground to avoid getting hit by it. With Gohan hitting the water clone with a Stunning Strike that managed to stun it for a few seconds which allowed for Sasuke to land a quick flurry of thrusts and stabs towards it before it could recover, yet the moment it could it could retaliate both had gotten out of the way from it trying to cleave them in twain.

With the two continuing to fend off the water clone who thanks to it only possessing one-tenth of Zabuza's total power was being put on its backfoot, for it nor Zabuza didn't expect for the two to be so well coordinated in their attacks against it. With even Kakashi being a bit surprised that they were holding their own against the water clone, with them working as a hammer and anvil combination against the clone; for Gohan was the anvil in using his Staggering Strike and Power Blow to keep the water clone's attention while Sasuke acted as the hammer in launching rapid-fire strikes against it.

For Gohan could see that together they were quickly whittling down the health of the water clone evident by it starting to lose cohesion, yet even during this Gohan was already working on a plan to get Kakashi freed from the Water Prison Jutsu. With it noticing that Zabuza was having to keep chakra funneled into it so that it wouldn't disperse after the constant stream of attacks both Sasuke and himself were throwing at it, in order to make sure it didn't disperse.

"Sasuke I've got something that can get Kakashi out of that water prison, but I'll need you to get out of the way." Gohan told him as they blocked the water clone's attack

"Got it." Sasuke responded

That in mind they continued their assault against the Water Clone who was on the defensive as it fought against the two, with it going on just for a few more exchanges until Gohan saw that the water clone was weakened enough for his plan to work. So with Gohan having told Sasuke to jump out of the way, Gohan used his Thunder Step spell to teleport above and soon threw his hunting knife that was aimed right for his jugular vein; which why to avoid having his neck sliced open he disengaged from the Water Prison.

With this allowing for Kakashi to escape as both gained distance and tried to finish each other off evident by them making the hand signs for the Water Dragon Jutsu, yet Gohan had decided to help Kakashi out by preparing his Sanguine Javelins; with him biting his wrists to draw enough blood so that way when asked about it he could pass it off as a specialized jutsu. So once the high-level shinobi launched their attacks so did Gohan, as Zabuza was so focused on Kakashi that he failed to see the hail of javelins made of crimson barreling towards him like they were bullets fired from a Tommy gun.

For Zabuza didn't have time to dodge as they pieced and crashed into him with great force and causing him to fall into the depths of the water below, before trying to swim his way back up to the surface and avoid drowning. Yet by the time he'd gotten up he saw that Gohan, Sasuke and Kakashi were out of the body of water; while Kakashi soon had lightning crackling around his hands before he used Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder to electrify the water which soon violently electrocuted Zabuza who'd tried to swim away.

"This is the end of the line, Zabuza," Kakashi spoke as Zabuza was being continuously shocked by the electrified waters

"Let's finish this quickly Kakashi-sensei," Gohan spoke as he was lucky he'd leveled his Wind Affinity to level 48 during both his times in the Forest of Death and the Demon Dungeon

"Wind Release: Pressure Damage," Gohan said as he released a sphere of pressurized winds that exploded into a tornado-like mass of wind that sent Zabuza sprawling across the field with multiple cuts and slashes going across his body  
_'Holy shit that's a lot of damage.' _Gohan thought as he saw that thanks to his bonus to wind affinity that it did 10,070 points of damage

While Kakashi soon approached the now weakened and bleeding Zabuza, Haku who'd been watching from afar saw her master in dire straits and knew that she had to act quickly or her master would be captured or worse yet executed. So using her skill over ice release sent out a hail of ice needles where he lie prone at causing Kakashi to dodge in order to avoid being struck down by the needles made of sharpened ice; which gave Haku the ample opportunity to grab Zabuza and make a speedy escape using the dense mist as cover.

"So Zabuza got away with his accomplice and is now who knows elsewhere. Just our luck that the enemy has got away." Sasuke spoke cursing the fact that Zabuza and his accomplice had escaped

"Regardless Sasuke, Tazuna, and Sakura have made it to a safe enough distance that we can meet up with them without further delay. Besides Zabuza has been weakened from this and it'll take him a long while to recover after this, which means we'll be in the clear for now." Gohan replied as they had a measure of time on their side to at least regroup and prep a counterattack if needed

"I hope so Gohan because whoever stole him away was fast. Faster than what I've seen since that night." Sasuke spoke as her speed was up there among the fastest he's seen since both Itachi and more recently Kakashi since he became his teacher

"Gohan is right for now we can take a rest since with all that was done to him, he won't be getting back up for a while. So, for now, Sasuke go on ahead as I need to have words with Gohan." Kakashi spoke in wanting to talk with the necromancer

"Go Sasuke as even with my clones protecting Tazuna and Sakura, they're only a temporary measure. Which is why I need you to go to them A.S.A.P and provide support for them because we're in enemy territory now and anything can happen that can put the mission at risk." Gohan ordered Sasuke who wanted to argue and listen in on the conversation but saw the hard logic that couldn't be refuted and left

"Nice to know that he listens to reason." Gohan spoke as he saw Sasuke's obedience raise to 18

"Now then Gohan what was that technique you used to blindside Zabuza, as I've never seen anything like that?" Kakashi questioned as how he was able to summon forth those blood spears

"Tell you what, how about we do this when we're not out in the open. Because I'd rather not have the enemy know any further of what I can do." Gohan answered back considering that doing this out in the open for all to hear

"Good idea." Kakashi agreed as the two made haste

* * *

**(4 hours later, 7:21 Pm, Tazuna's house)**

It was hours later before everyone would soon settle into Tazuna's house while Kakashi and Gohan went upstairs to one of the guest rooms to talk, with the Gamer hoping to spin this all in his favor.

"Well now that we're settled in, we can now talk without the worry of our enemies spying on us," Gohan spoke as he sat down on a bet while Kakashi was on the opposite one

"Now then about what I used to blindside Zabuza, it is a hidden jutsu I made that when I use my chakra turns my blood into javelins that impale a target I choose. After all, I had to do something that no normal person would ever expect to see coming." Gohan told him the half-truth version of him using his Sanguine Javelins to attack with against Zabuza

"But why would you use such a dangerous Jutsu? Because the amount of blood I saw being turned into those spears, would've been enough to make any other person faint on the spot from blood loss." Kakashi questioned considering that making sure a dangerous Jutsu that while was incredibly effective was also quite dangerous

"Well, two things I'll tell you. One is that you should know that with the village during the entirety of my childhood and adolescence saw fit to make me its punching bag, for years. So I've learned to not only take a hit quite well but also grown used to blood loss." Gohan spoke considering that oddly enough he could only remember bits and fragments of the other Gohan's childhood like something kept him out from recalling them

"Secondly because of the fact that I not only heal fast but also because the other guy won't let me go down that easy," Gohan added as Kakashi's expression became one of both concern and focus upon hearing that

"Do you mean...the 9 tails?" Kakashi questioned

"Yes as who else did you think I was talking about?" Gohan responded as Kakashi still looked concerned

"How much and how long have you been talking to the 9-tails exactly?" Kakashi asked in worry of how much Gohan had been talking to the bijuu within himself

"I've been doing so for almost 2 months now; and before you work yourself up into a frenzy about how he's corrupting me and how I shouldn't trust him, you've nothing to worry about. Besides, we've managed to make a rather cordial relationship so far. Since we've come to an agreement to work with each other and not take from each other, that way it benefits us both in the long run." Gohan responded as he knew that it was in his best interest to tell Kakashi now than later considering that it wouldn't be wise to fuck around with someone who wasn't just his superior officer but also a Level 50 Elite

"...And your sure that the 9 tails haven't tried anything to get you to break the seal?" Kakashi questioned hoping that the beast hadn't been trying to manipulate Gohan into having him break the seal

"No, he's done nothing of the sort. As we have an agreement that as long as I don't demand any of its power or mistreat it, that it'll do nothing to try and supposedly corrupt me or trick me into breaking the seal. After all, we both are bound to each other so it's in both of our best interests to get along and work with each other to the best of our abilities." Gohan answered back as he felt that it was better to work with Kurama than against him

With the necromancer realizing that there was no point in bickering and hating against Kurama, as why make an enemy out of the massively powerful bijuu when you could be partners and allies with it. But unlike Naruto who for the majority of canon squandered the potential power of the 9 tailed fox like a moron, he wouldn't do so and instead would make sure that he'd have a future god as his ally.

"Besides, Kakashi-sensei you should have more faith in me than to blindly make deals with things I know nothing about. Since I've worked long and hard to prove that I'm far smarter than what people have given me credit for." Gohan responded as Kakashi eye-smiled at him

"Contrary to everyone else Gohan I don't think the changes you've been going through are bad whatsoever, as take it from someone whose had to grow up faster than what he would've liked." Kakashi spoke considering that as a veteran of war he was forced to grow up faster than what any child during that time should've

"Nice to see that you think so because apparently Lord Hokage can't handle the fact that I'm changing for the obvious better." Gohan replied as Kakashi sighed

"Despite the fact that Lord Hokage means well and tries his best, the man has made many mistakes. Especially concerning you Gohan...as I am sorry that I haven't done more by you. Since I honestly had tried to help you out a lot of times earlier but apparently he wouldn't have it stating that he didn't want you to become biased or anything of that nature." Kakashi spoke in having cursed the fact that he couldn't do any more for Gohan during his childhood than being on guard detail

"Really now?" Gohan questioned

"Yes, as I already know that you know the details of the 4th Hokage, and I think that you already know about what's going on with your heritage?" Kakashi asked as Gohan smirked

"Correct. Then again its not too hard to figure out, as I mainly just look like a more pale and menacing version of him...one could say that I look like his evil twin." Gohan answered back considering that while the similarities weren't as in stark as in Naruto he did share some of Minato's facial features and his eye shape as well

"I'm glad you do because it makes the fact that I couldn't have adopted you like I wanted to. Because I'd tried more times than I can count to do so, but Lord Hokage kept shutting me down every time. I don't know why he wouldn't let me. With it getting to the point that I tried to take you home with me a few times and it was either I stop my attempts or he'd demote me." Kakashi spoke as that was one of the few regrets that Kakashi carried with him in his life

Because Kakashi had been one to vehemently protest Gohan living in the orphanage and more so when he was made homeless and then having to live in the Forest of Death, yet Hiruzen still refused to let him adopt him throughout stating that Gohan couldn't have anyone influencing his views or having a monopoly over him due to his being a jinchuuriki. With Hiruzen saying that it was for the good of the village that Gohan learns hardship, which infuriated Kakashi fiercely that he'd do this to his sensei's son but he knew that if he were to do anything then his rank as jonin among other things would be stripped from him.

"For one that's odd considering that I can't really remember much at all lately if anything I don't even remember you doing all of this; which is strange considering I would've had some recollection of you doing that," Gohan replied as he had very little access to the other Gohan's memories

"Now that he mentions it, I haven't even been able to unblock the Gamer's Mind. Perhaps something's causing it along with the reason why I can't have access to his memories." Gohan thought as it felt odd that he had little to no access over his counterpart's mind along with his Gamer's Mind having been mysteriously blocked

"That's strange indeed. Perhaps after all of this is over we can go see a Yamanaka about these memory problems." Kakashi suggested in finding it strange indeed

"Thank you, and one thing I would like to request of you after all of this is over." Gohan requested of Kakashi as he felt that there was one thing he'd like to see if he could get out of Kakashi

"What is it Gohan?" Kakashi questioned as to what the request was

"Well when the mission is over, and we'll no doubt have a very considerable amount of free time. I was wondering if you could do me the pleasure of teaching me the Rasengan. After all, I think this could make up for all the lost time that was robbed from my having actual family. Not only that but just think you could finally have the chance to pass on things just like my father did to you, I mean isn't that what he would've wanted you to do." Gohan answered back after all he felt that this was the best way to learn the Rasengan at a much more expedient rate

"I would very much love to do that," Kakashi responded in liking the idea of being able to pass on some of his techniques to Gohan

"Great! Anyways, seeing as how there's going to be a lot of work for us to do seeing that we've got only a few weeks before Zabuza is going to be up and around again." Gohan said in knowing it was going to be quite sometime before Zabuza made a full recovery

"I agree with you completely. Seeing that with you and Sasuke I don't have much to worry about...it's Sakura on the other hand who is proving to be more a detriment than anything actually helpful to anything on the team." Kakashi responded in knowing that with both the avenger and necromancer he didn't have much to worry about, yet with Sakura, it was a whole other story

"Well, this is what we get for being stuck with a fangirl. Honestly, Kakashi-sensei if she somehow manages to survive this mission in one piece then I will be in absolute shock." Gohan spoke considering that if by some miracle Sakura survived then he'd call bullshit

"Even though I would protect her without a moment's hesitation, even I can see that she's in this for all the wrong reasons. Which is why if she can't shape up after this, then I will make the motion to have her dropped from the program altogether." Kakashi responded actually surprising Gohan upon hearing that

For the former ANBU captain saw that if something such as this couldn't get Sakura to shape up and actually take this seriously, then he was going to have her dropped out of his squad if not the program altogether. Because when he took on this team he did so expecting them to want to do this for the reasons of becoming great shinobi and actually becoming something legitimate, something that he saw nothing of in Sakura who was more concerned with fawning over Sasuke and consistently failing to impress him.

"If that happens then perhaps I won't have to keep buying earplugs all the time," Gohan replied causing a bit of a chuckle to come from Kakashi

"Tell me about it, since she is truly her father's daughter. Because if she yells one more time I swear to Kami that I will personally tape her mouth shut." Kakashi spoke as even to him Sakura's constant yelling was grating on his last nerve

"Will it help it I give you some earplugs?" Gohan questioned as he pulled forth a box full of earplugs

"You are truly a godsend Gohan." Kakashi thanked him as he took the earplugs

"And now I have something to help mess with Guy when he goes on about the Flames of Youth." Kakashi thought to himself as these earplugs would come in handy when messing with his longtime rival

"Glad I could help. Because I think that our ears will thank us so much more for having these..since that girl doesn't know the meaning of an inside voice." Gohan spoke as Kakashi chuckled a bit in agreement

"Anyways, if there's anything else you'd like to talk about, then I'm all fine with that. But if nothing else then please leave, as I've got a lot to think about?" Gohan added as he now had a lot to think of to say the least of what was told to him

"I understand and goodnight Gohan," Kakashi spoke as he went downstairs to where the rest of the team was at

"Well, at least I've got something to look into, because of the fact that I can't access Gohan's memories and my Gamer's Mind being blocked, along with what Kakashi said sounds too suspicious to me. So what the hell are you hiding Hiruzen?" Gohan pondered as soon enough a quest opened up

_**Quest Unlocked: Mind-fuckery's Afoot**_

_**Thanks to Kakashi telling you of some of your counterpart's past in his actually trying to help you out, yet Hiruzen barring him from doing so. You've begun to put the pieces together that some tampering has been done to you That being said it's time for you to figure out why the memories of your counterpart are locked away, and the other reason as to why your Gamer's Mind has been blocked.**_

_**Objective 1: Find out why the other Gohan's memories were locked away and by proxy why Gamer's Mind is blocked.**_

_**Objective 2: Find out why Hiruzen had prevented the other Gohan from being adopted or taken in by anyone in the village.**_

_**Reward 1: 4 Gacha Tokens**_

_**Reward 2: 7 Summon Cards**_

_**Reward 3: Unblocking of Gamers Mind**_

_**(Accept: Y/N)**_

_'This is an obvious answer because I'm not gonna stand for having anything kept from me.' _Gohan thought to himself as he summoned ghosts and scheming spirits 4 times over for each

"Go to Konoha and search the 3rd Hokage's premises and the Hokage Tower. Because I want that and all of Konoha searched to find out what the hell is going on." Gohan said in a low whisper to make sure that no one could hear him as the spirits obeyed him and flew out of the house like bats of hell

_'I don't know what the hell your playing at, but I am not gonna let whatever you did to my other iteration have happen to me.'_ Gohan thought as whatever Hiruzen did to his other iteration he refused to let happen to him

**So with Gohan having made it to Wave Country, it seems as though even with Zabuza temporarily out of commission that Gohan finds himself now having to find the reason behind why his Gamer's Mind is blocked, as well as the reason why the other iteration of himself's memories are locked away from him. Find out how all shall start to unravel in the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

**_Now then let's get to the reviews from the last chapter now, shall we._**

**_Silver's Lining: I can see where your coming from with the Ray of Enfeeblement bit, but it's fine considering that as the story progresses Gohan won't be having it as easy as he did now. Also the number of skill scrolls he can get from an enemy depends considering that its something that randomly generates in terms of number and I will be sure to do more of showing when he completes a quest throughout the story_**

**_Shadic21: Glad you liked last chapter and hope you liked this one_**

**_MasterofDragonsGod: Happy you enjoyed the last chapter_**

**_TheOnlyKing: Trust me man, Gohan is staying firmly on the villain path as all he needs now is more opportunities to show how evil he truly is. Since he's all about being evil when he knows he can get away with it._**

**_clatonfromMoga: It's possible, to say the least. It'll just take time is all considering that it'll be later on down the line when he hits the big Necromancer or Lich levels later on._**

**_The1ststand: Glad you liked the bit with Kurama and the Samurai since I wanted there to be a focus on Kurama actually planning out what he wants to be as a god. Trust me while Gohan is strong, he's not strong to handle a hand to hand fight against Lee which is why he actually has to work to get to being at a level where he can handle being strong enough to actually fight Lee without his weights much less him activating a Gate. Also, hope you get better_**

**_piddle: I would agree with you although I will have to do some checking around to see if that's true, and if so then great._**

**_Megatronus Uchiha: I've been working to improve my grammar so thanks for noticing and also glad you like the story thus far._**

**_setokayaba2n: Its a possible domain as I will consider it being such for when Kurama actually becomes a god. Also Sakura is still in Gohan's crosshairs, but she won't die so much as Orochimaru getting a hold of her.'_**

**_The Dark Wolf Shiro: Glad you liked the last chapter man. And yeah good luck with Kuro having a reason to use the Deadhand style. Since that's the main difference between Gohan and Kuro whereas Kuro is content to hide behind his hordes, Gohan is more of an in your face and boots on the ground type of person who likes to let you know he's beating the shit out of you himself. Also a thought that has been crossing my mind lately is if Gohan and Kuro by some chance ever met each other how would they even interact or be towards each other as a passing thought I've had. Also to good for Flightless Potato and godspeed to him in his stories_**

**_Blazing Heart Frigid Soul: I've got plans for Yakumo that will be happening after the Wave Arc, as in terms of that I'll be playing up her vendetta against Kurenai that was wasted potential in canon. Also thank you for the idea of a mixed world and especially One Piece, seeing as how I've been meaning to figure how I could possibly incorporate One Piece into the story or elements of it and you've given me the idea to do so, so thank you my good man._**

**_booklover41 (Chapter 5): Thank you for reminding me of that, as I'll be sure to keep that in mind about Sasuke using shadow clones._**

**_NobodyOwens5 (Chapter 1): It's all good man I'm just happy people enjoy the story is all. Also I'd rather have Sasuke as Gohan's general seeing as how there's that inner darkness that Sasuke has that makes him more malleable and able to easily be brought to Gohan's side than Itachi, that and I don't really like Itachi as a person to say the least for personal reasons._**

**_Kourtney Uzu Yato: Trust me Gohan's just getting started in the being evil department, seeing as how that was just the warmup for what's to come in him being an evil bastard. Also glad you like the match between Gohan and Rock Lee that shows that even still he has a ways to go before he can even come close to defeating him._**

**_frankieu: Glad you liked the chapter man. Also I felt it was the best idea for Gohan to deal with the sympathizers that fit with him going further down the line of evil and in character to let you know he's an evil bastard at heart. Also Kurama choosing their divine domains is something I will be diving more into along with Kurama's past throughout the story._**

* * *

_**And cut as I hope you guys like the new chapter as we begin the Wave Arc which I hope you guys will enjoy from here on out, yet without further delay let's get down to it now, shall we.**_

_**First up we've got them meeting Tazuna which beyond being an introductory bit is not much else but hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**_

_**Following that, we've got Gohan and Sasuke taking out the Demon Brothers and all that jazz which I thought would be cool to do in showing a bit of what they can together as a unit.**_

_**Coming up after that we've got the whole Zabuza fight which I hoped you guys enjoyed considering that I was limited by what I could do with Gohan's abilities and such, but nevertheless I hoped that it was enough to deliver on a good enough spectacle to be enjoyed.**_

_**Lastly, we've got our bit between Kakashi and Gohan where we're getting closer to the reason as to why Gohan's Gamer's Mind has been blocked as well as why the past Gohan's memories have been mainly locked up and why he can remember so very little.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**Well this Pravus666 signing out until next time, with the next chapter being Part 2 of the Wave Arc so stay tuned for all of that good stuff.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: In Waves by Trivium**_


	11. Chapter 11: Making Waves: Part 2

**(Chapter 11: Making Waves: Part 2)**

It was days later after Gohan had sent out his ghosts and Scheming Spirits to Konoha to find out every single thing related to why he couldn't access the other Gohan's memories, which by proxy was why he was blocked from using the Gamer's Mind. With Gohan knowing full well that from what Kakashi gave him to go off of that Hiruzen was completely behind it, yet he couldn't pin down the specific reason why he'd do this to his paste iteration...but he knew that he had to figure this out with haste before a repeat could be done to him.

Barring that Gohan had his shadow clones out and about helping Tazuna's crew expedite the bridge being completed, while he had another group worth with Kakashi on his Fire Affinity which along with his Water Affinity had been slacking off on as of late. In addition to this he'd also made another set of ghosts to track down Gato's compound and where his thugs were stationed at, that way he could lead a siege with Sasuke in tow to get rid of the threat at a much faster rate...overall he was a very busy man.

* * *

**(December 14th, 997 S.E, Wave Country, 4:20 Pm)**

It was 20 minutes past 4 in the afternoon as Gohan in order to keep his skills in his Warrior class polished while his clones and his spirits were at work had decided to do some sparring matches with Sasuke in the forests of Wave Country, with the focus being to get two tomoe in both Sharingan.

"I'm impressed Sasuke, your holding up pretty good," Gohan spoke as Sasuke was using his Sharingan to be able to parry and deflect his attacks albeit with a good deal of difficulty

"But one thing you still need to work on is being able to take a hit, otherwise you'll always be getting knocked down," Gohan told him as he used a Trip Attack to knock Sasuke off his feet and quickly put his longsword to his throat

"I don't get it, how is that you've been able to best me in the majority of our duels? Since I should have the advantage of, considering that I'm considerably faster than you." Sasuke wondered as to how the Gamer was able to beat him even with his speed advantage

"Well, Sasuke its quite simple really. Because you like most shinobi nowadays lack the things that I have that would allow me to overpower most in terms of sheer physicality." Gohan told the avenger as he helped him up to his feet

"What is it that you have that I don't?" Sasuke questioned

"That's simple really. It's the simple fact that I'm quite literally not only stronger than you but I have far more stamina and endurance than you as well. Two things that even if you were to evolve your Sharingan to it max potential wouldn't be able to simply copy." Gohan answered the avenger considering that without his necromantic powers he had Sasuke beat in two areas

Because there was no doubt that Sasuke was faster than him, in fact, thanks to his determination and their having trained with each other on a weekly basis he was becoming much faster and agile than his canon counterpart. Yet Gohan by a very considerable margin outdid him when it came to strength, stamina, and being able to endure physical punishment; since whereas Sasuke was meant to be an offensive blitzkrieg he had developed himself to be a physical tank capable of enduring as much punishment as he could give.

"Since there's no doubt that your speed is greater than most since any Chunin in a fight would more than likely be mincemeat considering that you can outpace them without fail. But against someone like me who can not only weather your assault but also physically overpower you...well that puts you in an incredible bind. Which is why you need to do strength and stamina training as well. That way when you're in a fight you can have more than enough strength to eliminate an enemy and also pull off far more taxing attacks as well." Gohan lectured considering that people such as Sasuke who were dex builds often forgot to invest in strength and stamina to increase their longevity against someone who can withstand their quick assaults

"Thank you for the advice Gohan, because it feels invigorating that I now have so much I can improve on. Since I can't tell you how good it feels knowing that there is so much I can improve upon so that I can one day more efficiently kill him and bring him down for retribution of what he did to my clansmen." Sasuke responded feeling a sense of purpose and actual happiness in knowing that he could improve upon so much in his capabilities

"I can agree with you on that subject. Because the feeling of knowing that there's so much you can improve on that its infinite is truly a great feeling to have." Gohan agreed at the sense of power and accomplishment he got in knowing that there was so much he could do to improve himself

"Nevertheless I've managed to finally get a lock on Gato's compound," Gohan added as he'd been having his spirits scout Wave Country nonstop for the location of the compound

"That is great news Gohan. Do you know where its located?" Sasuke questioned the necromancer

"Yes. It's located 2 miles northwest of our location. However, we'll need to wait just a while longer considering that we don't know the extent of the forces Gato has stashed there. Which is why until we do, our siege on his compound will be put off till we can get a better estimation of what we're dealin' with." Gohan answered back with caution in his voice, as he knew that even with his necromantic abilities he shouldn't take any chances whatsoever

"Fair enough I suppose. Because as much as I'd like to crush every one of Gato's men and see their bodies lying dead at my feet, I also know the importance of being prepared." Sasuke agreed because as much as he wanted to dominate and crush those maggots Gato called his men he also knew that patience was needed for their siege to work

"Good to know that you do. Since I want all of them dead as well, especially that midget for squandering the potential of this place. But sadly we're not at the level where we could bum rush our way in there through brute force just yet." Gohan spoke considering that he'd rather be safe than sorry when they laid their siege to Gato's compound

"Anyways, did you check your chakra natures like I requested you do?" Gohan questioned the Uchiha who nodded

"Yes I have both a fire and lightning affinity," Sasuke answered back

"Good to know, which is why I made you this Jutsu," Gohan spoke as he pulled out a spell scroll for Sasuke to have

_**Lightning Release: Scintillating Sphere**_

_**B-Rank**_

_**CP Cost: 1,560**_

_**Effect: The user compresses Lightning Chakra into a small blue sphere which is then shot out towards a point they can see. From there it'll explode dealing 4,200-5,040 points of lightning damage to all targets in 15 feet of the explosion.**_

"Since this is a good jutsu I made for clearing out trash, so I suggest you practice it somewhere safe. Considering that it's not one I'd field test around people." Gohan told him considering that Scintillating Sphere was a very nasty crowd controlling Jutsu

"Don't worry Gohan; I'll make sure to put this Jutsu to good use." Sasuke thanked him for the new Jutsu

"I'm glad you will. Anyways if there's anything else you need then you can call up one of my shadow clones." Gohan told him as Sasuke nodded before going off to practice the Jutsu given to him

**(+5 Reputation to Sasuke Uchiha for giving him a new Jutsu)**

* * *

**(The next evening, December 15th, 997 S.E, 6:24 Pm)**

It was soon the next night as everyone was having dinner, with Gohan having managed to go out and luckily having found a healthy enough looking stag to bring home to cook.

"Once again thank you for having hunted the deer and help cook." Tsunami thanked Gohan for having not only hunted down the deer but also helped her cook it

"No problem. Seeing as how we're guests in your house, then it's the least that can be done." Gohan responded considering that if they were going to be staying at their house then he could at the very least be of help to them

"Still it has been rough with Gato and his men having their feet on our throats. Since its a miracle that we haven't gone into even dire straits and resorted to eating each other, although at the rate Gato's driving us into the ground that may very well happen in a good number of years." Tsunami spoke grimly at the fact that in another number of years that the already bleak future of Wave would become far more grim to where they'd have to resort to soon eating each other

"How exactly did it get to this state exactly?" Kakashi questioned wondering how Wave could get so bad

"Well, we had thought that in having Gato help out our country that he could help our people and help out our economy from the slump it'd been in. For a while, it worked for about a year and a half. After that, that's when he started choking the life out of little by little until soon enough he was running us into the ground. With it being too long before he and his men have us under his heel since anything Gato or his men says goes and if you don't then you either wind up dead, missing or you're wives and children taken or worse." Tazuna answered back considering that like a parasite Gato had burrowed his way into them so deep that by the time they realized what was going on it was too late

"Luckily enough for you, that bridge will be completed and if who knows if we're lucky Gato will no longer be an issue for you or anyone else." Gohan spoke as he couldn't wait for the bridge to be built so that way he could make his moves to get Wave under his heel and flourish far more than what Gato had done with it

"One thing is for certain is that I can't wait for when that worm that hides behind his money is struck down. Because its people like him that disgust me to no end." Sasuke added as people like Gato who didn't get their hands dirty and hid behind others like cowardly garbage masquerading as a sorry excuse for a man

"Hah! The day Gato dies is the day I shave my head." Tazuna laughed at the notion

"I'll hold you that Tazuna because soon enough you might be eating your words." Gohan responded considering that he found the thought of a bald Tazuna to be quite hilarious

"Why are you even trying, no one can beat Gato. So go home already and stop wasting your time on something that's impossible." Inari said angrily at the fact that they were wasting their time on trying to beat the man who both ruined and practically dominated their home

"Oh I'm sorry but I didn't ask for your opinion on the subject. Especially when during all of our time here, you've done nothing to help your grandfather out on the bridge or even try to be useful in any other capacity. So the moment you do something that can be actually helpful is the moment I'll actually care about what you say." Gohan dismissively responded considering that he mainly saw Inari who did virtually nothing but sulk and mope to be a whiny little shit

"But you don't get it Gato's invincible, as everyone's tried to beat him but no one even comes close to having a chance. So do everyone a favor and get out of our home already!" Inari furiously spat, as how dare they be so utterly arrogant enough to believe they could beat that monster

"Inari! That's enough out of you, these people have done nothing but help us out." Tsunami scolded her son's rude behavior

"No its fine, besides what is it that Gato has that makes him so invincible? Can he summon dragons to breath hellish infernos that scorch your homes, is he strong enough to shatter mountains with his bare hands, or better yet can he part the very seas themselves as though one would divide a piece of meat to devour for food?" Gohan questioned as he knew full well that Gato couldn't accomplish such feats, but wanted to hear the whiny little prick say it himself that he wasn't as powerful as he made him out to be

"No but.." Inari answered back

"Then he shouldn't be of any real concern. Because if he was but a fraction of capable in doing what I listed off, then I would have some actual need to worry. However, he isn't anything but a worm pretending to be a dragon; which is why I have no real reason to worry over him." Gohan spoke in finding no real reason to worry about Gato

"I agree with Gohan. Especially because I doubt that without his stacks upon stacks of money that he uses to hire that filth to terrorize your home, that he's nothing. Because all he really is; is nothing but a worthless maggot that if I ever get the chance will personally behead." Sasuke agreed since he found Gato to be nothing more than a disgusting maggot that needed to be stomped on till it stopped moving

"Now then unless your going to say or do anything important then leave until you can actually do something other than moping around all day because all those tears you shed mean absolutely nothing. Especially when all you do is whine and moan; instead of taking action to do something about your problem." Sasuke added as he very much didn't care for Inari in finding him to be an annoying brat

"You have no idea what it's like to suffer, as you all get to live in your cushy village with your families that love you. None of you know what its like to lose someone close to you or even feel what it's like to know pain. So just shut up already go back to your village where you all have it easy, with your stupid families." Inari briefly ranted before soon enough killer intent coming from Sasuke whose eyes turned into the crimson red of his Sharingan

_'Well looks like the little turd pushed one of the big red buttons.'_ Gohan thought to himself as the Uchiha soon walked up to the now cowering Inari

"I'm sorry could you repeat yourself? Because I didn't quite hear what came out of your useless little mouth." Sasuke spoke as the avenger had long since repressed anger in his voice that was now fully directed towards Inari

"I-I….s-said that y-you." Inari tried to say but the killer intent and harsh crimson glare from Sasuke made him feel as though their was a lump of cotton in his throat preventing him from speaking

"Because it sounded like you said I don't know what its like to suffer and that I don't know the pain of losing someone close to me, but you couldn't be anymore infinitely wrong than you are. Since I've lost far greater than what you can imagine or even fathom." Sasuke said as he proceeded to lift the shaking boy by the throat and his grip closing in on his neck like a boa constrictor as he slowly started to lift him into the air

"Because do you know what it's like to lose all of your loved ones; all in the span of a single night for all to see their corpses just laid about with their throats slit open, their hearts stabbed out and some of them incinerated on the spot. Since I can't even begin to tell you how many times I had ran to see their faces locked in complete betrayal and horror at the fact that monster of a man killed them all, with said monster forcing me to re-live such horror on repeat to where I can't even sleep at night. Because every time I close my eyes I can still hear their screams replayed in my mind like a movie on an eternal loop. Yet for you to have the audacity to say I don't know the pain of losing a loved one makes my blood boil so furiously; that it makes me want to violently vomit up my own insides out of sheer rage." Sasuke raved in cold hatred of the boy who didn't know what it was like to come close to the feeling of losing loved ones like he had as he tightened his hold on Inari to the point where his face was turning bright red

"Sasuke that is enough! Put the boy down now." Kakashi ordered but it fell on deaf ears

"Now then how about I give you something to really cry about. Because while I can't take the lives of your dear mother or grandfather, I can take away other things away from you that will make you know what actual suffering it like. Perhaps I'll sever your spine so you'll never walk again and that way when your mother is attacked you'll be a limbless gimp unable to help. Or perhaps I'll take away your eyes and ears so you'll never hear nor see them be killed off and then you'll be able to wallow in your own misery like you so dearly desire. So many options for a worthless maggot to let know what true suffering is like." Sasuke cruelly mused as true terror began to settle into not only Inari but also that of Tazuna and Tsunami and moreso Sakura

_'W-What kind of monster is this kid?'_ Tazuna thought to himself as he was paralyzed in his seat by the amount of killer intent Sasuke radiated that made it feel like his heart would stop beating at any moment

_'How is this possible...h-he's even scarier than Gato...I-I-I can't even move I'm so scared. S-Somebody pl-ease help me.'_ Inari thought as he began to cry as his body wouldn't even move a finger as the killer intent was concentrated on him

Because the bucket hat-wearing boy saw an image forming behind Sasuke as his crimson Sharingan bore a hole into him, with the image being that of a royal purple demonic-looking skeleton with blank golden eyes that loomed over him with its maw agape. With it reaching down to grab him as he couldn't even move from being petrified while it brought him closer and closer into the void that was its mouth, all before devouring him into the pitch-black void where he could scream all he wanted; yet no sound would come forth.

"Sasuke that is far enough! Let the boy go this instant or I will have you reported for insubordination, do I make myself clear?" Kakashi exclaimed grabbing the avenger by the arm and letting loose his own killer intent at Sasuke to intimidate the avenger to letting Inari go

"Fine. But if I see that worthless maggot or even hear him say one snide remark in my line of sight, then I promise nothing of what I'll do to him." Sasuke responded as he dropped Inari who immediately went into fetal position flat on his ass who was petrified from having to relive his death at the hands of the haunting apparition  
"If any of you need me I'll be out taking a very long walk," Sasuke spoke as he knew he needed to go out for a while unless he further lose his composure thanks to Inari

_'Well, this certainly was an entertaining spectacle.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he actually found Sasuke scaring the living daylight out of Inari to be quite entertaining

* * *

**(The next day, December 16th, 997 S.E, 12:54 pm)**

It was the next day after Sasuke had gone for a 'walk' to clear his mind which ended up with a small swath of forest life being burnt to a crisp or massacred in his fury before he returned to Tazuna's house for guard duty. Meanwhile, Gohan was out hunting again before he noticed someone in the woods which drew his attention enough to have him bring out his +1 longsword as a precaution.

_'Well looks like I found Haku.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he saw Zabuza's accomplice picking h_erbs_

_'Anyways, let's see how things go. Hopefully, I can swing things in my favor for when Sasuke and I do our siege on Gato's compound.'_ Gohan thought considering that he hoped that he could possibly make things go his way on the subject

"So would you like some help with this?" Gohan questioned as he startled Haku

"...Sorry, you just scared me a little bit is all." Haku answered back as he had gone for his senbon on instinct after being snuck up on

"My bad I didn't realize I was intruding on you. Anyways what are you doing out here?" Gohan questioned Haku

"I was gathering some herbs to help heal someone close to me, as he was very injured in a fight that went on recently," Haku answered back as he continued to gather more plants and herbs

"Really and would I know who he is?" Gohan questioned as he helped Haku gather herbs

"Yes. Since he's a very renowned swordsman in fact." Haku answered back

"Good to know, as I'm glad I'm helping you gather herbs for Zabuza. Since all those attacks must've really done a number on him." Gohan spoke as Haku's eyes widened at hearing that

"H-How do you know?" Haku questioned his doe brown eyes looking into Gohan's cruel royal blue ones

"Well you have the same body type as his accomplice, not to even mention that you carry yourself like an assassin and someone always on their guard as well. Since its already common knowledge that Gato had two people out for Tazuna's head and one of them is already out of commission, that would only leave one other person remaining. Besides this whole time you had your hand hovering over those senbon needles you carry, so that gave you away as well." Gohan explained as to how he knew besides saying 'I know this because in reality, your an anime character' sounded more plausible

"If you know that I'm in league with master Zabuza then why are you even talking with me?" Haku questioned as to why Gohan was even bothering to talk to him

"Because I want you out of the way for when I go to take Zabuza out of the equation. Since I'm willing to make a deal with you to guarantee that you'll do so." Gohan told him considering that it was times like these where he was glad he was a necromancer

"What is it that you have that could make me turn a blind eye to you killing my master and precious person?" Haku inquired as to what he could have

"I can not only let you see the spirits of your loved ones but in due time revive one of them back to the world of the living. Since I think that is more than enough incentive for you to look the other way." Gohan told the sole surviving Yuki member

"While there are bloodlines that can do all sorts of things beyond human belief. There are none that can call forth spirits much less bring them back from the dead. So if your done wasting my time then I have to get back to collecting herbs for my master." Haku responded as he knew their were powerful bloodlines across the lands that bordered on absurdity, but one that could deal with spirits and the dead sounded too far fetched even to him

"One thing that I'm not is a liar. Because if there's one thing I never do when it comes to what I can do is exaggerate." Gohan spoke as he would never exaggerate when it came to his necromantic abilities

"Then again I think a demonstration is needed so that your better convinced," Gohan spoke as he cast Speak With Dead to summon the spirit of Haku's mother

With Haku's mother taking the appearance of a female version of Haku with a modest bust and mature curves with her having the same doe brown eyes as Haku, except her facial features were softer and her hair instead of waist length was shoulder length. For she wore a light brown kimono with onyx edges, but the defining feature that separated her as a spirit was the fact that her body seemed to be comprised from spectral blue mist; evident by the fact that she had a continuous blue glow surrounding her while wisps of bright blue mist wafted off of her.

"I-I can't believe it. M-Mom is that r-really you." Haku questioned as he was on the verge of crying from seeing the spirit of his mother

"Yes, it is, as this young man had seen fit for me to have this time with my dear child." Haku's mother answered in a melodious voice

"I told you I don't lie about my abilities," Gohan spoke as he walked towards Haku

"Anyways I'll leave you to be with your mother since I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about," Gohan added as he went away to give Haku some time with his mother

That in mind Gohan gave the two time to themselves as he understood that this would be a rather heartfelt occasion, after all it isn't every day that you get to speak with the deceased spirit of your long since dead mother. With it being a little over an hour later before Haku with dried tears and an expression that was a mix between joyous, torn and resolve after having talked for what felt like hours to him with the spirit of his deceased mother.

"So I take it that this was quite the reunion." Gohan guessed as he saw Haku wiped away the tears off of his face

"Y-Yes it was," Haku spoke still choked up after the reunion

"Now that I've proven my abilities aren't a bluff or mere exaggeration that we will have our deal honored. After all, your mother eventually being brought back to the world of the living seems a small price to pay for turning a blind eye to what must be done to Zabuza." Gohan responded considering that he would make a good on his word if Haku agreed

"I will do so and understand that talking with my mother about what I should do wasn't easy in any capacity, but after a few words with her is that she's convinced me that I'm more than a tool," Haku spoke considering that the conversation wasn't an easy one but it was one that had to be said to him

"Fair enough since what I'm asking of you is by no means meant to be easy, but its something that has to be done," Gohan told Haku considering that this was nothing personal but merely just business

"I understand. However, I want to make one request for you when you face him." Haku said in at least wanting one request out of all of this

"What is it that you want me to do? Because I can't exactly spare the man, especially seeing as how he's a former member of the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist. Which makes him a dangerous enough adversary that I can't afford to go easy on or show mercy to." Gohan responded in knowing that he'd have his work cut out for him against him

"No, not at all. Because he is too prideful to accept being spared by you, as he'd see it as a blow to his pride that he was spared by a genin of all people. What I want to request of you is for you to grant him a quick death. After all, the man was almost like a second father to me which is why I want for him to be granted this measure of mercy even if it's a tiny one." Haku requested as he wanted Zabuza to at the very least be given a quick death, as it was one kindness that he thought Zabuza deserved

"I will do my best to grant him that, but understand that he's nothing if not a tenacious man which will make the task of doing so quite difficult. So I will try to make sure that he's killed as quickly as possible." Gohan told her considering that Zabuza was a tough opponent

"Still thank you for granting my request. However, I must be going so that master Zabuza won't grow suspicious of my whereabouts." Haku replied in thanks for Gohan's going along with her request

"No problem at all. But after I take care of your master I will have words with you later on." Gohan spoke as he soon departed from Haku whom he had plans for after Zabuza and Gato were dealt with

* * *

**(2 days later, Tazuna's House, 4:20 Pm, December 18th, 997 S.E)**

It was 2 days later as Gohan and Sasuke now planning out how they would do their siege on Gato's compound in Gohan's room which he made sure was locked shut, considering that after having ghosts and scheming spirits finally found the whereabouts of it and done an internal look over the premise they could plan out how they'd do things.

"Now that we finally have everything settled we can start planning how to do things, as first things first we need to take out his sentries on either side of the compound. Considering that if we don't then we'll have his men swarming the place before we can do a thing." Gohan spoke considering that unless they took out the sentries first then it would make things astronomically harder

"Leave that to me Gohan. With it being between my speed and ever-growing skill with my glaive, then I've no doubt that I can kill them off without fail." Sasuke replied in knowing that his proficiency with his glaive and his high agility and speed would allow him to quickly and efficiently take out the sentries

"I'll leave that job to you then. After that, we do shock and awe and cause as much chaos as we can throughout the base. Because if there's one thing that we want, its Gato's forces its for them to be in complete and utter disarray. That way we can accomplish both of our objectives, with yours being the most important Sasuke." Gohan informed Sasuke considering that the avenger had one of the more important jobs during all of this

"And you're sure you want me to take care of this considering that I thought you'd be the one to go after Gato?" Sasuke questioned considering that he thought Gohan would want to be the one to go capture Gato

"No, as you're the fastest between the two of us, and can bypass is defenses the quickest. Which is why while I'm going forth to cause more and more chaos, you'll be using that as a means to slip into the compound. From there you'll go as fast as you can to where Gato is lying in wait no doubt where he can be with all of the riches he's amassed over the years." Gohan answered back as to what Sasuke's directive was in all of this

"Anything you want me to do on my way towards him?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, there is. I want you to kill anyone that so much as dares to get in your way since we can't afford to spare a single shred of mercy to anyone there. But remember to be quick and do so with haste, as there's to be no flash or anything of that nature. For it is a killing blow or nothing as time will be of the essence." Gohan answered back as he wanted Sasuke to do his job with as much efficiency and haste as possible

Because Gohan knew that Sasuke's part was the most important considering that capturing Gato meant that they could make him squeal in order to give them all his money, after all running an empire wasn't cheap and repairing Wave will be the perfect place to start things off.

"Also remember to capture not kill Gato, because he will be instrumental in making sure our empire can have its fresh start. Because thanks to him being the greedy maggot he is; we'll be able to 'coerce' him into giving us his material wealth. Since it can be agreed that it'll be going to a far more worthy cause." Gohan reminded him as they Gato alive so he could have him make the correct decision to hand over his wealth to them

"Of course. But that still leaves me wondering what you'll be doing?" Sasuke questioned

"That's easy I'll be the one causing the distraction and hopefully enough drawing out Zabuza into the open and hopefully eliminating him. Since he's the biggest threat to our plans, therefore I'll be staying back to hold him off and possibly kill him." Gohan answered back considering that he'd have the honor of holding off the rest of Gato's forces and Zabuza while Sasuke went to capture Gato  
"Is there something wrong Sasuke?" Gohan questioned the avenger who looked at him in silence

"...It's only that I have to ask are you sure that you can do all of that? Because I'm not doubting your abilities, but your endeavor to take on Gato's thugs and someone who was able to be a rough equivalent to our sensei is...well to put it simply a bit out of your league." Sasuke responded finding what Gohan was going to do in his being a distraction to be out of his depth

"Well Sasuke the thing is that I've been keeping a few aces in the hole for a situation like this. With now being the perfect time to bust some of them out for just this occasion." Gohan told him considering that he'd find this a perfect chance to field test more of his necromancer abilities

With Gohan seeing this as the perfect chance to bust out his necromancy in full swing considering that never before did he have such an opportunity to do so barring his first mission under Danzo, yet even more so the prospect of doing so against Zabuza excited him like no other.

"I'd very much like to know what these aces in the hole are...and more importantly the reason behind why your so strong; that you've been keeping secret. Especially with my being your right hand, that I should know more about what you've got up your sleeve. Since if you trust no one else with anything then it should be me." Sasuke requested to know

_**Quest Unlocked: Truth is the death of us**_

_**Eventually something like this would happen once you made Sasuke your right hand, and trust is everything in a partnership like this. So sooner or later you will have to tell Sasuke about things.**_

_**Objective 1: Tell Sasuke about your powers**_

_**Reward 1: +25 Obedience and +15 Reputation with Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Reward 2: 2 Random Spells**_

_**(Accept: Y/N)**_

_'Well things like this are bound to happen, and trust is everything so soon I will tell him.' _Gohan thought as he accepted the mission

"Alright Sasuke I'll agree to this. After we take care of Gato and settle everything in Wave then I will tell you about my aces in the hole and what I'm capable of. However, I will do so on a few conditions that are mandatory to my doing so." Gohan told Sasuke considering that he'd tell him this no doubt but he still had conditions attached to it

"Whatever these conditions are I am fine with them." Sasuke spoke considering that for the longest time it'd been eating away at him as to how Gohan got so increasingly strong

"First off is that you will tell no one else of this considering that the information I will tell you after all of this is over, is something that I only entrust to you because of you being my right hand. Secondly when this information is given to you; I need to know that once I tell you of this information that you will do work beside me as my right hand? For these are the only two conditions I have for you once I give you this information." Gohan replied as these were the two stipulations he had for telling Sasuke this highly critical information

"You've nothing to worry about Gohan as your secret will be safe with me. Besides, as your right hand I'm also the keeper of your secrets and it wouldn't do well if I wasn't able to guard your most important ones." Sasuke spoke as he was more than ready to guard Gohan's secrets as his right hand

"Excellent to hear and I do believe that wraps up everything. Because tomorrow night we do our siege on Gato's hideout, so be prepared and ready to go." Gohan told Sasuke who nodded

"Understood as I can't wait to bring my full might to bare on these maggots." Sasuke spoke before rising to his feet

"Neither can I and remember not a single word leaves this room." Gohan told Sasuke whom nodded as he left the room

_'Now then time to see if I've gotten anything new from the game.'_ Gohan thought as he opened up his messages from the Game

_**You really need to check your messages more often numbnuts, because if you did then you'd already have these perks and made life easier for you. Well I guess that all that intelligence is somewhat wasted on you. Anyways you've gained the following perks for having reached 500 WIS and past 250 VIT**_

F_**or having reached past 250 VIT you gain the following perk Unyielding Resilience.**_

_**Your physical body has learned to endure and strengthen itself to become an unyielding and durable mortal shell.**_

_**Your HP and SP regen is now doubled. Your SP bar is now doubled. Once per day you can come back to 20% of your full HP after being dropped to 0.**_

_**For making it past 500 WIS you now gain the following perk Sage's Understanding.**_

_**Your experience in things has allowed you to gain a greater understanding of the world and those around you.**_

_**The MP cost of spells is reduced to 40% of their original cost. Deceptions made against are now more easily spotted. Class and party XP gains now gain a 3.5 multiplier instead of 2 times.**_

_**'Well, this is gonna make things a lot easier, speaking of which now that my I have the cost of my spells practically halved it looks like I have some upgrading to do.' Gohan thought to himself as he felt that this would be an opportune time to upgrade his spells**_

_**Corpse Bomb +2**_

_**Your undead now deal 1,800 points of plague damage and also inflict the (Blighted) status. Those inflicted with the Blighted status take 300 points of plague damage per 5 seconds per minute.**_

_**Ray of Death +2**_

_**MP Cost: 1,800**_

_**This spell now deal 1,500 points of Necrotic damage to a target.**_

_**Harm +1**_

_**MP cost: 3,850**_

_**This spell allows you to inflict a potent and debilitating disease onto your opponent that reduces their total HP by the amount of plague damage dealt for 8 hours.**_

_**Deals (3,360 Plague damage + INT) times 2**_

_'That takes care of my Necromantic spells considering that for the most part I should be set to go for tomorrow night.'_ Gohan thought to himself with a smirk before he went downstairs

_'Now then time to do some graverobbing. After all, the dead here could be put to better use here then rotting in the ground and what better way than as part of my hordes.'_ Gohan thought as he went outside to make use of the dead that resided in Wave

**So with a deal struck between Gohan and Haku and an impending siege on Gato's compound it looks as though things will finally look up for the people in Wave. Yet how well will this be achieved, well that's something you'll have to find out on the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

**_Now then let's get down to reviews from the last chapter._**

**_The Dark Wolf Shiro: Makes sense from Kuro's perspective. As for Gohan, it'd mainly be a matter of if you want to work together then that's fine, if not then stay out of my way and don't mess with what's mine. Not to mention the fact that they'd probably differ in how they do things seeing as how Gohan from what he's shown thus far prefers to go for the direct and in your face approach because despite being a necromancer he's still a bruiser at heart._**

**_iamweirdo (Chapter 8): I know that; which is why it'll lead to some fun shenanigans when he gets into drinking contests with people._**

**_Shinda Naibu: Hey its fine man and I understand that this story isn't going to be something that everyone enjoys. Even still, I thank you for taking the time to check it out._**

**_thereallane (Chapter 1): Glad you think its so interesting and hope you stick around for more of what's to come_**

**_claton fromMoga: I'm down for him being an evil druid and all, its just that it'll have to come later on in the story and share what the idea is man since you've got my attention._**

**_Shadic21: I'm happy that your still liking that story so far and hope this chapter is something you like as well._**

**_Mimhere (Chapter 2): Sorry about that and all, as that's one of the bad writing habits I'm trying to break but hope you still enjoy the story overall._**

**_L.B.N: I'm happy that you liked the chapter and hope you enjoy this one._**

**_Guest (Chapter 5): His alignment has already shifted in the later chapters if you wanted to know_**

**_TM11: I'm still trying to work on my grammar to make the story as good as possible for you guys to enjoy. But nevertheless glad you enjoy reading it so far, and trust me Gohan has yet to hit his stride in the being evil department just yet and what Hiruzen did to him to affect his past iteration's memories and him being able to use the Gamer's Mind will be revealed all in due time._**

**_piddle: I forgot about the Kusanagi that Orochimaru has, thanks for reminding me about it._**

**_TheOnlyKing: The reason why he seemed pissed about Gato was the fact that he has to deal with that worthless maggot in his mind being in what belongs to him in the first place. Since he hates the fact that Gato's ran Wave into the ground and made it a shithole that will take a great deal of time to repair and build up into what he needs it to be. Other than that it doesn't really bother him about how he's mistreated them since its all apart of him building up his empire to what he needs it to be. Hope that clarified things for you._**

**_Dominus1389: Anko will eventually be getting more involved in Gohan's plans and being involved in the game later down the line. As for Konan and Naori..well its a matter of how things unfold down the line and what choices Gohan makes that have them wind up with him. Also, I already plan on Sasuke and Yakumo being together seeing as how they fit together the most all things considered_**

**_frankieu: Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you liked this one. Also, Zabuza's fate as one of Gohan's undead is all but guaranteed. Furthermore, I have plans for what will happen to Haku down the line_**

**_MasterofDragonsGod: Happy you liked the last chapter._**

**_ : Probably sometime during the Chunin Exams considering that what better way to use them, than to weed out the competition._**

**_setokayba2n: Its not that Orochimaru is going to be desperate so much as he's going to be using her to build his 'final' body so to speak. Also, Sakura getting nabbed by Orochimaru will set off the domino effect that the threat out there is real and that the training wheels have finally come off. Gohan doesn't really like Hinata considering that he finds her not only annoying but also to be a waste of a pair of Byakugan in his opinion._**

**_The1ststand: On the topic of Haku's gender its something that I'll be clearing up later on in the story. Furthermore, I really like getting Sasuke involved in things as Gohan's right hand considering that he's the best one for the job considering that he not only has the drive to get stronger but also the inner darkness necessary for Gohan to be able to twist and pull him onto his side. And it was intentional for me to do that with Kakashi seeing as how there will be some stuff that he will be able to teach Gohan. Because by the time Jiraiya tries to teach Gohan anything, it'll be really too late considering that Kakashi will have helped taught him much of what he needed to know or enough to get him started on what he wants to do later on in the story. And glad your feeling better._**

**_Blazing heart Frigid soul: I won't really be having Luffy's crew go near Gohan or his growing empire until after Shippuden considering that I want things squared away in terms of his empire being completed and stabilized before One Piece can be started. Not only that but there's just a fuckton of One Piece material I'd have to go through and see what's worth keeping and what's worth cutting out since its a hell of a lot that its migraine worthy. Also I'm having Fairy Tail be in a different universe, for the sake of keeping things separate enough so that way I won't be scrambling over who goes where in the Naruto world. _**

* * *

**_And cut as I hoped you guys liked this chapter and all that it entailed since it let me do a bit of winding up for what's to come in the next chapter. Nevertheless, let's get down to it now, shall we._**

**_First up we've got a bit between Sasuke and Gohan which I hoped you guys liked since it was a bit of development for the both of them relationship-wise and some planning in taking out Gato's compound._**

**_Following that up; we've got the whole bit with Inari but this time instead of it being where Naruto or rather Gohan would snap at him, I had it be Sasuke which I felt would fit far better considering that the avenger would more than likely hate Inari for his woe is me attitude._**

**_Next up we've got the part with Gohan and Haku which I hoped y'all liked considering it was Gohan putting his necromancer abilities to practical use in getting Haku to step aside and do what he has to do against Zabuza._**

**_Lastly, we've got Gohan and Sasuke doing some actual planning on their assault on Gato's compound which I hoped you guys liked along with the fact that soon enough Gohan is going to be taking a leap of faith with Sasuke._**

**_That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner._**

**_With all that being said this is Pravus666 signing off till next time, as next time will be Gohan's and Sasuke's assault on Wave Country so stay tuned for that._**

**_Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne_**

**_Random End Song: Witchtripper by Down_**


	12. Chapter 12: Making Waves: Part 3

**(Chapter 12: Making Waves: Part 3)**

It would soon be the next night as Gohan and Sasuke had prepared as much possible for their assault on Gato's compound, with both avenger and necromancer eager to get things underway and crush the avaricious maggot known as Gato under their heel. With it being that once Gato was out of the picture that their empire could begin to grow into the future powerhouse the world would know it to be, and it would all begin here in Wave Country.

* * *

**(December 19th, 997 S.E, Gato's Compound, 11:49 Pm)**

It was a cold December night as Gato's men blissfully unaware of the massacre that was about to befall them at the hands of Sasuke and Gohan who were all too eager to deliver them to their afterlife.

"Before we do this Sasuke put this on. After all, if we're going to do this then we're gonna do this right. Besides, this way these idiots don't recognize us in the case of stragglers." Gohan spoke as he handed Sasuke a mask modeled after the drummer of Slipknot's from their 4th album

"I didn't know you made these," Sasuke spoke as put on his mask while Gohan put on his

"Well, I am a man of many talents. Nevertheless, Sasuke whenever you're ready to get to work, then go for it." Gohan told him as the avenger already had his glaive out and ready to go

"I've been ready ever since we stepped foot here," Sasuke spoke as he soon rushed off into the night

With the sentries who were half-asleep at their posts from the lack of boredom were soon caught by surprise as Sasuke came rushing towards them, for none of them had time to call out for help as Sasuke would use his glaive to behead or disembowel them before quickly moving onto the next sentry. For the avenger wasted no time as he made sure to quickly go through his targets like a human blender, be it he cut off their limbs and impaled them through the throat or disemboweling them before splitting their skulls in half with his glaive.

Gohan watched through his binoculars as the avenger quickly dispatched his enemies with a speed that to a lesser man made him look like a blur of motion and gore, with the necromancer pleased at the speed and efficiency that was made in each of his kills. With it being moments later before Sasuke returned to him his glaive dripping with blood and his attire having splatters of gore upon it, yet the stoic and cold demeanor he wore didn't so much as even shift to the most minute degree.

"Alright, Sasuke time to unleash hell," Gohan spoke as Sasuke already begun to through hand-signs

"I couldn't agree more, as its time for these maggots to burn," Sasuke replied before taking a deep inhale

With Gohan firing forth Wind Release: Pressure Damage and Sasuke a Fire Release: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu, for the result of the two attacks combining was the fiery dragon head nearly doubling in size and greatly increasing in intensity. The result of which when it struck a part of the compound that it exploded into a large firestorm that lit up the night with such brightness that both the avenger and necromancer had to cover their eyes, yet once they opened them they saw that the explosion yielded forth a mighty inferno that was growing by the minute.

With things soon erupting into chaos as the thugs within the compound were either dead from being flash incinerated or screaming in agony as their flesh burned and their eyes began to melt from their sockets, while a score of them tried to put out the rapidly spreading inferno that was burning away at their comrades. Yet this was all the incentive that Gohan and Sasuke needed to begin their assault with Gohan taking out his longsword and Sasuke his glaive as they went forward with their assault on the premises with haste in mind.

For Gato's men who were being beset upon by the inferno were now finding themselves being continuously slashed and hacked apart by the pair who spared no mercy to them whatsoever, as they scrambled to try and gather their weapons to defend but it was a losing battle as limbs were hacked apart and heads sent rolling. With Gohan and Sasuke wasting no time as they went through their opposition like human blenders, as even those who were armed were no match for them as it would be mere moments before they were carved and hacked apart like it was child's play.

"Lightning Release: Scintillating Sphere!" Sasuke exclaimed as he fired off a tennis ball-sized orb of lightning that exploded into a 15-foot shockwave of electricity

"Well Sasuke I told you that I'd deliver to you on being able to test yourself," Gohan spoke as he used a Stunning strike to stagger a thug before Sasuke spun his glaive to bisect him

"Agreed as never before have I felt so exhilarated, until this moment," Sasuke replied as he spun and twirled his glaive in a wide arc that turned it into a buzzsaw of death

"Glad you feel that way, but remember when you see that opening you go for it and capture Gato and secure the position," Gohan told him as he used Deflecting Slash to send a crossbow bolt back at an archer which landed right dead center of his throat

That in mind the two continued their path of carnage in striking down all those that got within striking distance, with blood splattering them as they continued on their warpath with Gohan having a great time throughout all of this considering that he was gaining a great deal of XP in his Warrior class; which was greatly appreciated in his eyes. With them continuing their warpath in hacking apart Gato's men with practical impunity, with whatever hits they sustained being minimal considering that Gohan was able to use his Deflecting Slash to knockback any projectiles that came their way; while Sasuke was able to evade many of the attacks that came his way.

Yet it wouldn't be long before they soon found an entrance that was blocked by a small contingent of the businessman's guards, with him being able to bypass those there by taking ahold of Sasuke and using his Thunder Step too teleport him behind those guarding the entrance. With Gohan using Wind Release: Great Breakthrough to send them flying; which gave him enough time to let Sasuke take things from there while he handled the rest of Gato's men and hopefully draw out Zabuza in the process of it all.

With him running back out into the thick of it all while Sasuke was inside Gato's base unleashing absolute carnage and soon switching back to his Necromancer class and grinning like an absolute mad lad considering that this was no longer going to be a fight, instead, it was going to a bloodbath. For Gohan used Create Undead to summon forth Bayroks and Totenhunds while he used Create Greater Undead to summon forth his Death Knights which took the form of heavily armored knights in jet black plate mail wielding tower shields in one hand and longswords or battleaxes in the other; with pot helms hiding vicious absinthe colored eyes.

"Now then slaughter them all except for the one known as Zabuza Momochi!" Gohan ordered his undead who quickly went to work

That in mind it had quickly become a bloodbath as Gohan merely went to work in watching his undead massacre Gato's forces with impunity, considering that it wasn't even a fair fight anymore seeing as how his undead were quickly slaughtering Gato's forces. With them having not seen the masses of undead that soon began to tear into them like wet tissue paper coming, with his heavily armored Death Knights leading the charge as they quickly crushed any opposition in their way; while their armor and shield allowed them to easily tank the attacks that were leveled against them.

Meanwhile his Bayroks provided ranged support with their crossbows as they fired their bolts with great accuracy that struck in the joints of their limbs or piercing right through their throats or lungs, all the while his Totenhunds were busy viciously tearing apart any of the thugs that were in there way. All of them screaming bloody murder as the undead hounds bit out their throats or clawed their faces off with savagery befitting that of an undead predator, with Gohan merely watching from the sidelines as the carnage wrought by his horde was almost like a form of morbid entertainment to him.

With the bloodshed of it all gradually yet quickly thinning Gato's forces with Gohan now waiting for Zabuza to come out into the fray, and Sasuke to secure and capture Gato which shouldn't be too hard considering that Gato's men while numerous lacked any real formal training and were practically easy targets for Sasuke to eviscerate. For Gohan wanting to hurry things along decided to use his Ray of Death spell and fire it like a machine gun to kill off the thugs at a quickened rate, as he felt that the slaughter of these worthless cretins was taking too long hence why he decided to speed up the process.

"You'd think with how many I'm completely slaughtering that he'd show up right about now," Gohan said to himself as he soon saw Gato's thugs start fleeing after realizing it was a hopeless battle

_'Might as well send my hounds to get rid of the stragglers.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he sent out a small portion of his totenhunds to hunt down the ones trying to escape

That in mind it wouldn't be long before Gato's forces were soon utterly sundered with them having been killed off by his undead or having fled the scene, with it being enough that Gohan soon grinned as he saw a heavy mist began to form over the area that littered the ground. With Gohan having known that finally Zabuza came out to play and to make sure that he didn't have his advantage and try to pull his silent killing bullshit, Gohan concentrated a good deal of chakra into himself and overcharged his Wind Release: Great Breakthrough to disperse the mist.

With him soon sending his Totenhunds to go after and try to maul Zabuza who used his Kubikirihoco to hack and cleave at the undead hounds, yet despite his doing so and actually managing to kill them he was still subjected to the Corpse Bomb ability all his undead had. The result was Zabuza taking a constant stream of plague damage from having vanquished his hounds which he decided to get rid of them all in one fell swoop via a Water Release: Water Bomb Jutsu which had the rest of his totenhunds be snuffed out as the powerful torrent of water erased them out of existence

Despite this, the former swordsman of the Hidden Mist still had to contend with his Bayroks shooting forth a barrage of crossbow bolts at Zabuza who managed to block the bolts that came flying towards him, although a handful of them were still able to hit their mark. With him proceeding to hit Zabuza with a Ray of Enfeeblement that managed to slow him down significantly, but nevertheless the Demon of the Hidden Mist still stood standing as he engaged with his Death Knights.

"You know it'll be far easier if you just give up now Zabuza. Because there's no chance of you winning tonight." Gohan spoke his voice irritating to hear to Zabuza

"Never! I refuse to submit to a brat who hides behind his damned summons." Zabuza barked as he went into an all-out assault against the Death Knights who charged after him

"Suit yourself, but it's not my fault that you'll be a dead man soon enough," Gohan responded as he knew it was only a matter of time before Zabuza was worn down by the continuous assault of his undead

_'I swear I'll gut that annoying brat like a fish!'_ Zabuza internally seethed as he tried to cleave and hack his way through the assortment of Death Knights

With Gohan using Zabuza going at it with his Death Knights and having to defend from the long-range assaults of his Bayroks allowed him to get past him and cast his Harm spell; which manifested itself by causing painful-looking blackish-blue pustules and rashes to appear on Zabuza's flesh. With this causing Zabuza to try and bisect Gohan with his massive cleaver, only for it to be blocked by the tower shields of his Death Knights who Gohan quickly got behind them and allowed for his undead to continue the fight against Zabuza.

For the Demon of the Hidden Mist decided to soon stop the Bayroks and some of Gohan's Death Knights by quickly pumping chakra into his leg and soon jumping into the air, before using Water Release: Giant Vortex Jutsu. With the massive volume of water descending down upon Gohan and his Death Knights as well as the Bayroks, with Gohan quickly making a number of shadow clones that together he had launched multiple wind Jutsu in order to disperse as much of the oncoming attack as possible so that it wouldn't completely decimate his undead.

With the task itself proving daunting to say the very least considering that they had to deflect the equivalent of a small lake's worth of pressurized water from flattening him and his undead, yet by sheer luck and his shadow clones putting so much power into it that one by one they were all dispelled. While his Bayroks had been taken out considering that while he'd dispersed it away from him and his Death Knights it'd still landed and crushed his Bayroks, but on the plus side he no longer had to worry about the raging inferno thanks to the potent water Jutsu.

Yet the moment he quickly went through hand-signs for a Water Dragon Jutsu which raced toward him he and split up with a quarter of his Death Knights while the other 3 quarters were to take the brunt of the attack which wound up devouring them whole before Gohan soon had them leap forth and explode onto Zabuza. With Gohan seeing that with the continuous damage he and his undead had dealt that Zabuza looked to be in dire straits evident by the number of crossbow bolts, wounds from his Death Knights and his Totenhunds combined with his spells he wasn't faring too good.

"Tell me Zabuza how does it feel knowing that you'll die to me? Since I imagine it must be a shame to know you'll die to a genin." Gohan spoke as he rapidly shot Rays of Death at Zabuza who even from sustaining the constant barrage of attacks from his Death Knights refused to go down

"I'll never die to some wide-eyed genin bastard who hasn't even made it in the Bingo Book." Zabuza spat in anger as he soon beheaded 4 of his Death Knights that exploded into clouds of now foul green and black miasma that had him coughing viciously

"Judging by how I'm still looking great as ever, and you look like absolute dog-shit." Gohan retorted as with a demonic sounding roar he charged at the remaining Death Knights

With Gohan firing off 5 consecutive Rays of Enfeeblement to slow and debilitate Zabuza who even as he felt his stamina and speed fail him as Gohan shot another Ray of Enfeeblement, he was still able to persist and take on the Death Knights that were now becoming even more of an arduous threat to deal with. Yet despite all of that he still fought like his moniker despite his stamina flagging and the armor cladden knights that pounded down on him relentlessly, all the while his flesh was carved and whittled away like a Thanksgiving turkey.

With Gohan seeing that Zabuza was now in the critical of his health evident by how he currently was bleeding out from the series of wounds he'd taken, with it being made worse as Gohan had hit him with a Blight spell that had managed to strike for a 200 short of its maximum damage; with the wave of necrotic energy nearly knocking him to the ground. Yet the moment Zabuza dropped to his knees Gohan had his Death Knights proceed to restrain Zabuza with a number of them dogpiling onto him and grasping onto him in order to render him immobile, with the Demon of the Mist unable to escape their grasp as his body felt too feeble to do so.

For Gohan merely strolled up to him and raised both hands to blast him with two Blight spells which the combined force of both at point-blank range was enough to render him a desiccated and bloodied corpse, with Gohan dismissing his undead seeing as how their work was complete. He then put Zabuza's corpse into his territory as he had plans on what to make of Zabuza's corpse as an addition to his horde, but nevertheless he soon ventured into Gato's compound to find the midget himself.

With him walking through the blood-stained halls where Sasuke had speedily eviscerated anyone who got in his way, with the evidence showing how he used a fireball jutsu or Phoenix Flower Jutsu to burn those who got in his way. For the necromancer eventually reached Gato's office which would've been quite nice to be in if it wasn't for the burnt and electrocuted corpses of his guards that lie on the floor thanks to the avenger, with Sasuke having Gato pinned to his desk with two kunai stabbed into his hands and the wounds cauterized so he wouldn't bleed out.

"So I assume that you've taken care of Zabuza if all the shaking and sounds of battle are now silent?" Sasuke questioned the necromancer

"Yes. One thing that I will say is that he did live up to his moniker as the Demon of the Hidden Mist. Still, he was nonetheless defeated and will no longer present a problem to us or Wave Country." Gohan answered back before looking at the fearful businessman

"What did you do to him besides kill his guards?" Gohan asked as Gato had a sputtering and stupefied look on his face

"After I had defeated his guards with relative impunity he wouldn't remain silent and kept talking about trying to bribe me in order to not harm to him and letting him live. With him even trying to make a break for it; which is why his hands now have kunai in them. As for his current mental state I had used my Sharingan to render him silent." Sasuke told him as to why Gato currently had a stupefied expression on his face

"Good to know, as had I been stuck with him I probably would've done worse to silent him," Gohan spoke in knowing that he probably would've cracked his jaw so he'd no longer speak

"Nevertheless are you going to be alright, since you've sustained quite a bit of damage gettin' to him?" Gohan questioned his right hand in seeing him having taken some stab wounds as well as a slash wound going from his cheek to his left eyelid

"Oh I will be fine, it's just that one of them had got lucky and got me across the face with a katana. Since this will be nothing first aid will not be able to handle." Sasuke answered back as he would not let mere flesh wounds worry him

"If you say so. For now, we still have around several to 8 hours before everyone wakes up. Which means we have enough time to recover for a while and then coerce Gato here into getting us what we want." Gohan told him considering that they had a good deal of time before the rest of their team woke up

"Understood besides at least I was able to gain a 2nd tomoe for my remaining Sharingan as a boon to all of this," Sasuke spoke as now both of his eyes had dual tomoe in them

"Excellent to hear Sasuke. Since this will make things far easier for what's to come in the future, but for now we rest up for a bit." Gohan told him as Sasuke nodded in taking this time to recover from a siege well done

* * *

**(8 hours later, Wave Country, December 20th, 997 S.E, 8:14 Am)**

It was 8 hours later as the people of Wave had soon gathered around as Gohan and Sasuke had brought a somewhat bruised and now fearful looking Gato, who saw the fearful and ever-growing angry people of Wave glaring at him.

"People of Wave. Thanks to myself and the assistance of Sasuke Uchiha we've slain the threat that Gato's men have posed to your people for years. For years he has acted as a walking terror onto your people in taking and destroying whatever he wanted, but no more. Because his fangs are now gone and he is now the worthless maggot he has always been." Gohan spoke as the people of Wave's fear of this man gradually turned in anger as tall eyes focused on him

"So people of Wave I say that to finally rid yourselves of this maggot unleash your fury onto him for all he's taken from you. Let him feel the pain and suffering he's inflicted upon you for so long." Gohan told them as the people of Wave soon began to crack their knuckles and grab pieces of wood or other miscellaneous weapons

That in mind Gato tried to flee them but he was soon beset upon by the wrathful mob who began to beat down on him with whatever they had on hand, as they unleashed years of repressed hatred, rage and fury for the man who ruined their lives in a vicious frenzy. With Gato having tried to crawl away from it and run but ultimately was drug back in and beaten even more furiously, for Gohan and Sasuke merely watched on as Gato literally got beaten to death by a justifiably furious mob of people.

With it being 24 minutes until the mob soon snapped out of their bloodlusted frenzy and dispersed as they gave way to reveal what remained of Gato which was a bloody and broken corpse of a man that had been so thoroughly pummeled to death that you would only be able to recognize him by the once pristine suit he wore as well as his glasses.

"Well, this was quite a way to start off our morning," Sasuke spoke as Gohan sent two bottles of cranberry juice from his inventory to his backpack

"Still, for the most part, we've practically completed the mission and then some by getting rid of Gato and Zabuza, so the moment he completes the bridge is the moment we're pretty much home free," Gohan replied as he and Sasuke had basically skipped a decent portion of the Wave Arc through their actions

"Anyways the real question is what do we do now? Since we've eliminated the main threat to Tazuna, so unless there's another threat merely waiting out there for us; then I feel as though the majority of our work is completed." Sasuke wondered seeing as how they virtually eliminated the threats pertaining to Tazuna

"Simple we train and continue to get stronger, as that's what we must always do. Because if we're to get to our eventual goal; then we'll need to be as strong as we possibly can become. Therefore we do things business as usual." Gohan told his right hand as to what they'd do going forward since it made the best sense to continue growing stronger

"Fair enough point. Still, if this is gonna be part of the empire we will need to do so much rebuilding to this place; in order to make it viable." Sasuke spoke in knowing full well that they were going to need to do some heavy lifting onto this place to make it viable

With the avenger knowing full well that if this was supposed to be apart of the empire then a great deal of hard work and effort would be needed to be put into this place in order to make it something worthwhile, because as it stood currently it was in much need of a facelift after what Gato had done to bring it to practical ruin.

"Agreed on the subject Sasuke. Because Gato has sure done quite a job in bringing this place down to near ruin, but then again that's the fun part to what we've got planned Sasuke. Building something back from the ground up, and then making it your own." Gohan responded considering that was one of the fun parts to an empire in Gohan's mind

"I'll just be happy when our empire is strong enough for me to take down Itachi with. Because I want to grind him into the dirt for what he did." Sasuke spoke as he wanted to really make his brother pay for what was done to his clan

"Trust me Sasuke he will pay for what he did, that much I will guarantee. If anything I'm more than willing to help you out on the subject, because there are so much you can do to break Itachi when you think about it. All that needs to be done is just apply the right pressure." Gohan told Sasuke as he was more than willing to help Sasuke get rid of Itachi and break him

"I have forgotten with how things went for you in the village that you more than anyone would know of what it would take to break someone," Sasuke spoke knowing that with Gohan's life as a jinchuuriki he'd have more than enough ideas on what it'd take to break someone both physically and mentally

"Let's just say that I've had more than a few ideas on how to break someone in. After all, you can't make an omelet if you aren't willing to break a few eggs." Gohan replied as he had more than a number of ways on how to break someone all he needed were 'test subjects' to do so on

"Since there's one thing that people forget how to do nowadays Sasuke, and you want to know what that is?" Gohan added in getting the avenger's attention

"What would that be?" Sasuke questioned as Gohan let a small smile creep up on him

"It's fear. Because none of what we had was built was because our Kage had said pretty words and playing nice, it was built on the fact that they did it all through blood, steel and dominating our enemies. Since it wasn't just the Will of Fire and their supposed desire for peace that made our village into what it is now Sasuke. It was them leading their enemies and using their strength and martial might to dominate and instill the fear of God into their enemies. How else do you think the 4th Hokage kept Iwa off our backs for over a decade straight? Or how the 1st and 2nd Hokage's made Konoha into one of the most powerful and respected of the 5 villages? It was through their strength and making it known that they were the dominant force that could instill fear into the hearts of their enemies for generations to come." Gohan explained considering that fear was the fundamental force in making sure things got done and people obeyed you

In the eternal words of Niccolo Machiavelli that Gohan felt were ever more notable in his past to conquest

"It is better to be feared than loved if you can not have both" Gohan passionately spoke because he knew full well that he would never be loved by all, therefore, he'd make sure that they feared him as the Russians had once feared Joseph Stalin during the Red Terror.

"One thing that can be said about you Gohan Uzumaki is that you are an interesting one," Sasuke said in finding Gohan to be a peculiar person, to say the least

"I know. Nevertheless, I say that for now we relax and enjoy our victory. Since this is the first of many that we'll be able to enjoy." Gohan replied as the two watched the townspeople enjoy their freedom from Gato's reign

"I think I'll spend my time relaxing doing some training once everything quiets down from them killing off that worm. Since I still have so much I can improve on, and the siege we did mere hours ago showed me irrefutable proof of what I need to do get stronger." Sasuke told the necromancer since he saw the fact that the maggots Gato employed had managed to so much as scar him meant that he need to train furiously so as to not let a mistake like that happen again

"Well good luck with you on that, as I'll just relax here and watch them enjoy their newfound freedom," Gohan responded as Sasuke stood up and went off elsewhere so that he could watch them

"Speaking of which I might as well use one of my Gacha Tokens, seeing as how things have gone pretty well for me." Gohan thought to himself as he decided to use up one of his Gacha Tokens

_**Companion Gem Obtained: Chess Belle (Owari no Seraph)**_

_**Chess Belle can now be summoned as a companion**_

_'A bloodthirsty and stupid hot vampire on my side...well looks like someone will have fun when Orochimaru tries to do his invasion, or better yet to get rid of the stragglers from my siege.'_ Gohan thought to himself in knowing Chess Belle was gonna be great for when the invasion happened

* * *

**(2 days later, December 22nd, 997 S.E, 9:45 Pm, Wave Country)**

It was 2 nights later as the people of Wave were now enjoying their freedom from Gato's tyranny thanks to Gohan and Sasuke's efforts against the avaricious midget, yet Gohan was outside and away from prying eyes waiting on one person in particular.

"And here I thought you'd skip town so to speak," Gohan spoke as he saw Haku appear from the darkness

"Well after hearing of what happened, with you and the Uchiha killing Gato, his men, and master Zabuza...I needed some time to myself." Haku replied considering that after all that had happened some time was needed to think things over

"Understandable considering that what's been done has launched a great deal of change in the new year that's about to arrive pretty soon," Gohan said understanding that Haku would need some time to deal with him murdering Zabuza

"Still I must ask, did you do as I requested?" Haku asked in hoping his master was given a quick death

"Yes, I did. His death was quick and painless...and I did him the honor of putting him out to sea. Since its better, I did that then, have some hunter ninja or mercenary come spirit his body away for profit." Gohan answered back as Haku didn't need to know that he was gonna turn Zabuza into one of his many undead

"Thank you for doing so, as it makes sleeping easier at night knowing that he did not suffer needlessly slow and torturous death." Haku thanked the necromancer for granting Zabuza a painless death

"It's of no concern. Although I do have to ask you what you're going to do now that he's gone?" Gohan questioned considering that with Haku being alive and Zabuza out of the picture he'd managed to diverge a good deal from canon

"That's been something I've been thinking about for a while now, and for the first time in a long time, I don't know what to do. Because after spending so long as master Zabuza's tool I honestly don't know what to do with myself." Haku answered back as he was at a loss on what to do now that he was all on his own for the first time in years

"Well from what I understand there's still a civil war going on in Kirigakure at the moment. So why not go there and offer your services to the rebellion." Gohan suggested considering that it would be a good way for Haku to put his services to good use

"I've almost forgotten about the civil war, if I was, to be honest. But at least I can be a tool that will help others from being persecuted by that madman." Haku said in having nearly forgotten about the civil war going on in his homeland

After all, how could he forget that thanks to the mad Mizukage that the Yuki Clan was practically torn apart and scattered, as it was because of that man that his family tore itself apart and he was forced to kill in order to survive.

"Well if I may you could act as my informant while you're helping out the rebels because that way I could help get some people to them until I can come in and help to put a stop to what he's doing," Gohan told the Yuki clansmen as to what he'd like from Haku

"You'd really be willing to fight for my country?" Haku questioned the gamer who shrugged

"Sure why not. After all, why wouldn't I want to stop the genocidal maniac who has been doing these needless purges. With my not attempting to at least try and do so amounting to being ludicrous at the mere thought. Because I will tell you this right here and now that the day will come when this insane Mizukage will be crushed under my heel, that much I will promise you." Gohan answered back considering that he'd no doubt crush Yagura under his heel for making so many bloodlines that were both powerful and probably in the necromancer's mind would've been pretty damned cool too see be endangered or extinct

"Besides it'll be nice to see how I can stack up against a supposed 'perfect jinchuuriki' besides that of Killer B." Gohan thought to himself in wanting to see how he'd stack up against such a thing

"You truly are a good person for wanting to do such a thing," Haku spoke causing Gohan to chuckle

"Oh trust me I'm far from good, because if you only knew what I'm truly capable of and more of what I am then you wouldn't be calling me a good guy," Gohan replied in knowing that he was far from being a good guy in any capacity

"Regardless the people of this place seem to think otherwise, as they see you as a hero for what you've done." Haku spoke in knowing the people of Wave Country would still see him as a hero

"I know. But nevertheless will you be my informant in Kiri while the war is going on? Because there's only so much I can do without someone on the inside, to keep me posted." Gohan asked of Haku

"It is a resounding yes to your request Gohan. Besides, this can be my chance to finally put my skills to actual use in helping people instead of hurting them." Haku answered back in seeing this as a golden opportunity to do some good for once

"Besides there may also be the added bonus of finding your fellow clansmen as well, since theirs the possibility that you can find some and reform your clan stronger than ever," Gohan spoke giving Haku a measure of hope in possibly having the reformation of his clan

"I really do hope so. Anyways I must be leaving now, as it will be a long journey to Kirigakure." Haku replied before going off on his way

"By the way, I never did catch your name," Haku spoke in never having gotten the Gamer's name

"It's Gohan," Gohan told the Yuki clansmen

"Well, Gohan it was a pleasure meeting you," Haku replied as the former servant of Zabuza ran off into the night

* * *

**(1 week later, ROOT HQ, December 30th, 997 S.E, 9:45 Am)**

It was a week later as Team 7 had returned to Konoha at a much faster pace after everything had been settled in Wave Country and the Bridge having finally been completed, with it being that Gohan had gone to the ROOT HQ to speak with Danzo about Wave and what was to be done concerning its future.

"I'm impressed that you and Sasuke Uchiha managed to single-handedly lay waste to an entire base of a little over 1,200 men by yourselves, and your use of your abilities allowed for you to kill Zabuza Momochi himself. You are truly astounding for your generation that much is certain." Danzo spoke as the Warhawk didn't outwardly show it but he was impressed with what Gohan was able to accomplish

"Well, I told you from the start that I am full of surprises. With my having succeeded in doing so with Sasuke's help proving that I'm more than capable than what my peers and even some of my superiors could boast." Gohan replied in having felt pretty good about himself all things considered

"As what you were able to accomplish is something you should very much feel proud of, for that I commend you on your efforts," Danzo said to the necromancer

"Thank you. But on the subject of Wave Country, I'd like to propose we do a few things to help them out so to speak." Gohan said to Danzo who raised an eyebrow

"What you propose we exactly do concerning our new allies?" Danzo questioned as to what Gohan had in mind for the people of Wave

"First of all, we should send over men to help them get a militia going. Because as it stands they are very much weak and overall squishy, as far as an overall military or even security force goes. Since they don't even have anything as far as armor or armaments to protect or even properly defend themselves; should something such as raiders or bandits come along." Gohan noted in what would be needed first and foremost

"Because without them being properly armed or having any type of training, then they're inevitably going to get steamrolled by an enemy force if this doesn't happen. Which is why doing so is an absolute must." Gohan added in knowing full well that if they didn't get military help that their chances of being overrun by bandits or raiders would be fairly high in their now weakened state

"I fully agree on the subject and will gather my operatives to give them the training to form their own militia. However, what will you be able to do on their weapons and armor? Because there are limits to what even I am able to do help." Danzo questioned considering that while he was able to send some of his men to provide training to the people of Wave his being able to outfit them all with armor and weaponry was beyond his reach

With it being that while Hiruzen did allow for ROOT's continued existence he had overtime cut the budgeting that was used for funding said unit, making it so that he was forced to cut corners in certain areas where he could to prevent his operations from falling apart.

"I can handle that. Since I do work for Mr. Higurashi and as such can have something worked out between him and the people of Wave to where a suitable contract can be made. All I need is time to make it happen." Gohan answered back, as all he'd need is time to convince Tenten's father to make a suitable contract that would be beneficiary to both him and those in Wave Country

"That solves one issue of restoring Wave. Anything else that you'd like to run by me?" Danzo questioned

"Yes, there's also the fact that we're going to need to help get places such as school and hospitals set up, since its thanks to Gato that their literacy rate is at an all-time low. Not to mention that their rate of survival is at the same as well thanks to that midget. Since he may fancy himself a great businessman, but that maggot couldn't run a country to save a life." Gohan answered back in knowing that it was imperative that they not only have a working medical facility but also be educated as well

"That is something much easier that I can solve. I will send out some of my operatives who are well versed in the medical field and medical ninjutsu there as soon as possible. I can also have some of my retired operatives serve as teachers there while a school is being built for them." Danzo told him in finding that problem far easier to solve

"Wait a minute you've got operatives who have retired?" Gohan questioned in a bit of surprise

"Yes, I do. Contrary to popular belief I do not run my operatives into the ground and leave them withered husks of their former selves. Since this operation works like ANBU except much more intensive considering the scope of what we must do to protect the village. Which is why when they've served for long enough I have them retire from ROOT, as I'd rather they'd do so in still good condition than be broken beyond repair." Danzo answered back considering that he did make sure his operatives were well enough taken care of to live a decent life to retire to return towards

"Interesting to know," Gohan said as he found that bit of information to be a bit interesting

"Nevertheless concerning the subject of Wave is there anything else you'd like to request from me about it?" Danzo questioned the necromancer

"No, not at all. Although I'd like to ask if you have anything going on concerning the civil war in Kirigakure." Gohan answered back in wanting to know what he could

"Why the interest in Kirigakure?" Danzo questioned

"Because I had it mentioned to me by Zabuza and it caught my interest. Since I have plans to eventually go there and help the rebels win. After all, having them on our side as future allies would work well for us in the long run." Gohan answered back in knowing full well that once the rebels won they'd make a great asset as part of a naval force

_'Not to mention that as a bonus Mei Terumi is super gorgeous as a bonus.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he'd add Mei to his list of women he'd want to get next to

"As it currently stands I do have a number of operatives helping the rebel side to win the war. Both as additional support and working as saboteurs to ruin the Mizukage's intelligence agents. On top of that working to smuggle some of those in the Bloodline Purges to Konoha, since it would do no one any good for them to go extinct when they can live under the great tree of Konoha." Danzo informed him of what he'd been having his operative doing in Kirigakure

"Excellent to know, as I can't wait to go there and make my mark there," Gohan said as he couldn't wait to test his skills against a supposed perfect jinchuuriki

"Don't go getting ahead of yourself quite yet. Since you're still a long ways away from being able to beat a fully realized Kage." Danzo responded in not wanting the Gamer to get in over himself

"Considering how I've done well this far, I think I'm headed in the right direction," Gohan spoke in knowing that so far he was headed in the right direction

"Anyways this all I have left to say, so I will be on my way," Gohan added as he bid the Warhawk farewell

_**Making Waves Storyline Completed.**_

_**All Objectives completed and the following rewards will be awarded.**_

_**You gain 9 levels to Warrior and Necromancer**_

_**You've now gained 2 Skill Scrolls have been awarded**_

_**+85 Reputation and Obedience with Wave Country, Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami**_

_**Increased Reputation with Danzo, ROOT, Jiraiya and Fire Country**_

_**You've gained 12 Gacha Tokens**_

_**You've gained 4 random spells.**_

_**Hellish Rebuke**_

_**MP Cost: 660 MP**_

_**When you are hit by a melee attack you can choose to cause hellish flames to erupt and burn the attacker. This will cause 600-810 points of fire damage.**_

_**Invisibility**_

_**MP Cost: 720 MP per minute**_

_**As the name suggests you are able to make yourself invisible to the naked eye. However, you will still emit sounds when making any form of movement.**_

_**Arcane Hand**_

_**1,200 MP per minute**_

_**You can now summon an ethereal hand made of arcane energy to strike out at your enemies, serve as a makeshift blockade or even help destroy obstacles in your way. Making this spell versatile in its capabilities.**_

_**Deals 960-1,440 points Force Damage**_

_**Evard' Black Tentacles**_

_**MP Cost: 810 per minute**_

_**You cause writhing black tentacles to appear in a 20-foot radius you choose to burst forth and wrap around a target of your choosing. The target is then restrained for the duration of the spell and will take 540-720 points of bludgeoning damage as they are continuously crushed and thrashed by the tentacles. To escape they must make a Strength or Dexterity saving throw against your spellcasting ability.**_

_'I am going to have so much stupid fun testing out these spells.'_ Gohan thought to himself over the new assortment of spells he gained

**So with Wave Country having been successfully liberated thanks to Gohan and Sasuke, things are now looking up as things shift gears into a new year for our Necromancer. As, how will things go once the new year begins for Gohan..well you'll have to find out on the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

Now then let's get down to reviews from the last chapter.

Lord Asmodeus: Trust me Gohan isn't ever going to be "redeemed" or go light side. Since he'll pretend to be the hero but only for his own benefit and so that he can further advance his goals, but at the end of the day he is still unrepentant in every evil act that he commits.

Blazing heart Frigid Soul: Glad you thought the last chapter was a fun one and hope you enjoyed this one

JustaShadow4: Well I guess I'll take that as a sign of you liking the story then.

Guilherme2103 (Chapter 5): Glad you like the story and think it has been good. But I'd still like for you to read up until the current chapter before you give your final opinion so as to get a better look at how things are in the story overall.

L.B.N: Glad you liked the last chapter and thought it was amazing. Hopefully, you'll think the same of this one.

Shadic21: Hoped you like this chapter, my good dude.

Sydanus0900: As you can see their operation went off to be a complete success and hope you're satisfied with the mob of Wave citizens beating Gato to death.

setokayba2n: Yeah Sakura is slowly but surely learning her place in the pecking order. Also, Gohan does like some people and has some respect for them it's just that his patience and tolerance for other people's idiocy is very low. As for Hinata, he doesn't really think highly enough of her to do anything for her besides her being a kunai or shuriken shield, or a spare pair of eyes if he wants the Byakugan and possibly the Tenseigan.

MasterOfDragonsGod: I'm happy you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one.

CuriousGuest: Yeah Hiruzen messed up his mind for reasons that'll be revealed in the next chapter. Also, I've planned on recruiting more than just Sasuke onto his side from the start, because if Gohan's going to spread his tendrils into the world then he'll do it with those he knows full well he can get ahold of and twist onto his side. After all, it was the reason as to why he brought back Haku's mother considering that it was both as you mentioned a cruel yet kind way of exploiting people in what they need or desire to get them onto his side. Especially seeing as how Gohan despite his brute force approach in things is still able to be a manipulator that's able to get people on his side. Also, I have plans on how what type of undead to bring Zabuza back as considering that him being an undead servant who not only has a self-repairing sword but is also a very potent assassin in his own right is something that only an idiot would pass up. On the subject of Sasuke, I was happy to have given him his spotlight on things considering that you'd think someone who got his whole family slaughtered and then forced to relive that trauma hundreds upon hundreds of times would be more pissed at Inari than Naruto who during that time in the story hasn't known that type of loss while Sasuke is more than familiar with it. Also, Haku won't be replacing Sakura as that'll be up to someone else who I've got planned but his role will be during the Kirigakure Civil War. And on the matter of Wave in the future, it'll get the spotlight soon enough, more importantly after the Konoha Invasion.

TheOnlyKing: Sasuke isn't getting told the truth until next chapter, but when he does Gohan isn't gonna tell him he's an anime character. Because that would just ruin all the work that he's put into turning Sasuke over to his side and making him his personal Darth Vader. So that is something that will be avoided next chapter when he's told. Also, I hope you enjoyed all of what happened in this chapter.

VinceMera: Thank you for the kind words. Also, I've vaguely heard of Solo Leveling but I've no clue what a Shadow Monarch is so further clarification on what it is and what its full capabilities are would be appreciated because I'd like to know all of what a class like that does before having Gohan transition to it.

claton fromMoga: I'll be considering the evil Druid thing since if I do it then I'll have to base its abilities off of some D&D 5th edition Circles both official and off of DM's guild that I've saved for the idea of an evil druid in terms of abilities.

frankieu: Glad you liked the last chapter and hoped you enjoyed this one. As for how Sasuke will take the truth, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find that out.

The1ststand: I'm happy you liked the last chapter. Also, I'm happy that you liked the part of Sasuke scaring the shit out of Inari which was one of my favorite parts of writing in the story considering that had Kakashi not asserted his authority then Inari would more than likely either be a limbless gimp, or blind and a paraplegic since Sasuke will never make idle threats to someone. As for what Sasuke showed Inari...it wasn't the Susanoo as it was a foreshadowing of what his it will become since it will be going through a variation due to Gohan's influence on his personality. As for Haku's gender that's something you'll have to wait till the Kirigakure Civil War arc to find out about.

* * *

_**Well, that concludes the 3 part Wave Arc that I hope you guys enjoyed for all its worth, but without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First off we've got Gohan and Sasuke's siege on Gato's compound which I hoped you guys enjoyed since it's my first time writing these sorts of fights and I hope you guys liked what I did with it as well as what happened concerning the Gohan vs Zabuza fight.**_

_**Following that, we've got the aftermath of the siege and Gohan and Sasuke having their bit with each other afterward, which I thought would be nice to do.**_

_**Next up we've got a part between Gohan and Haku, in which Gohan convinces Haku to become his informant and such in Kirigakure during the whole civil war that's going on. Something I had planned so as to give Gohan actual agency to be involved in Kirigakure.**_

_**Lastly we've got a bit between Danzo and Gohan where they discuss on how best to help improve Wave and prevent it from becoming a trainwreck in its weakened state, as he did this instead of going to Hiruzen considering that at the current moment he holds far more trust in Danzo than he would Hiruzen right now.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**With all that being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next with the next chapter being Gohan letting in Sasuke on his abilities and him finding out the reason as to why he can't access his Gamer's Mind or his other iteration's memories. So stay tuned for all of that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: Imperium by Machine Head**_


	13. Chapter 13 : Truth Unsealed

**(Chapter 13: Truth Unsealed)**

It was now the new year as Gohan had after everything settled down from being in Wave decided to go back to things considering that he now had to kick things back into gear with his blacksmithing; seeing as how with the contract between Wave Country and Tenten's father was still being negotiated, then he'd soon have his hands full in helping him out. Nevertheless, he was still happy at the fact that his progress in both his main combative classes had improved thanks to the completion of the Wave Arc, as he was now one step closer to becoming a Lich King.

Despite all of this, there was one thing that had continued to be on the necromancer's mind and that was his telling Sasuke of his abilities; as he knew that in order to keep Sasuke as his right hand that he would eventually have to tell him the truth. Because he knew full well that everything was built on trust and that if he wanted to continue to have Sasuke in his pocket then that meant being truthful with his right hand on important matters.

* * *

**(Uchiha Compound, January 10th, 998 S.E, 2:12 Pm)**

It was 12 minutes after 2 in the afternoon as Sasuke and Gohan were inside the Uchiha Compound; where they could be away from prying eyes with all of what was going to be discussed.

"Alright Sasuke, what I'm about to tell you does not leave these walls, since the gravity of it is something I can not stress remains a secret between the two of us," Gohan told Sasuke considering that the truth of things was to be kept in total secrecy between them

"Trust me Gohan I will keep this secret of yours safe. After all, as your right hand, I'd think that I'm able to be trusted with such things?" Sasuke replied in thinking that he could be trusted with secrets

"Well then Sasuke hold on to your pants since this is gonna be a long one," Gohan said in knowing that this was going to be a very long explanation for Sasuke

That in mind he explained to him about his necromantic powers and that he was chosen by an entity known as the System to be apart of something that made his life a living video game, which Sasuke took and believed as well as anyone would've. So to prove his point he sent Sasuke a party invite which he at first tried to dispel but after a few hilarious attempts saw that it was too no avail and was forced to believe in what Gohan told him as he accepted the party invite.

"So do you believe me now?" Gohan responded after he had received a message that told him Sasuke had joined his party

"That power over the dead I can accept, yet you being chosen to have your entire life turned into a game is quite jarring to say the very least," Sasuke spoke finding the new information to be somewhat overwhelming to take in

"Trust me you're talking to the person whose life is said game. But I don't really question the system all that much since it is what gifted me my powers and as such I'd rather not bite the hand that feeds me so to speak." Gohan replied in knowing that it was a bad idea to piss off the Game

_**Your damn right it's a bad idea to piss me off. Since the 5th Gamer had continued to try to go against and well, I showed him the hard way of what happens when she did that. As I just so happened to send her to Marvel and having the Immortal Hulk turn his attention on her, and let everything do the rest for me.**_

_'Mental note do not piss the game off, or I will regret it for sure.'_ Gohan thought to himself in knowing that the Immortal Hulk was one of the few people you'd didn't want to have angry at you

"Anyways the System itself is where I derive my powers from. But here's the thing Sasuke every ability and single bit of strength I've gained at my disposal is because I worked as hard as I possibly could to attain it. Because I may have all of this power at my hands to use and cause destruction towards the people in my way, it didn't come without my having gone through sleepless nights to get to the level of what I am at now." Gohan told Sasuke considering that he'd gone through a lot to gain the total sum of power he now wielded

"I'd imagine that it came with some struggles. Especially since you were able to take down Zabuza, which proves that I've not only made the right choice in allying myself with you. But it also shows that I still have much I can do to improve myself if I'm ever to stand a chance at beating Itachi." Sasuke spoke in knowing that if Gohan was as strong as he was through not just the system but also through sheer hard work then he had much work to do so

"Well, I believe I can further help you in your goal, seeing as how I trust that you'll keep this a secret?" Gohan told Sasuke in knowing that he had a way to get Sasuke stronger

"You have my full trust and compliance that this will be kept a safe secret. Besides, as your right hand, I'm not only the slayer of your enemies; but also the keeper of your secrets as well. Which is why you do not need to worry about anything getting out to anyone when it concerns me." Sasuke assured him since he would make sure that their enemies weren't only dealt with but that Gohan's secrets and his own were kept with utmost secrecy

"Excellent to hear you say that Sasuke, as that makes me feel as though I chose wisely in making you my right hand. But I digress considering that I believe I have a very good method of making sure that you get stronger at a much faster rate." Gohan replied as he knew that it'd be a perfect way to make Sasuke stronger as well as him getting a chance to test out his skills in his Warrior class

"What would this method be exactly?" Sasuke questioned

"Well, it's something that I've been using as a form of training to help get stronger myself, as well as use to polish and field test my skills and other techniques. Which is why I'm sure it'll be perfect for you to use to train in as well." Gohan answered as he knew full well that the demon dungeon would be the best place to train Sasuke as well as improve on their dynamic as well

Because the necromancer saw it as the perfect opportunity to help Sasuke quickly become his powerful and most lethal executioner, as what better way to do this at a quick pace than by going demon-slaying.

"I will take your word that this will work. Which is why I'll ask what time are we going to be doing this training excursion?" Sasuke asked curiously as to when this would start

"I'll meet you back here at half-past 6. Also prepare to fight at your A-game, because you'll definitely be needing it for our training together." Gohan told him considering that they were gonna be heading into the dungeon and were going to be killing as many demons as possible

"Understood, as I will be ready when you come back," Sasuke replied as he couldn't wait to get started

"Also thank you for agreeing to keep my secret Sasuke, I truly do appreciate it." Gohan thanked the avenger for being willing to keep his secret

"It is no problem at all Gohan. After all, we're in this till the bitter end." Sasuke spoke as Gohan walked off to prepare for the night to come

_'Looks like my chances of beating that rotten bastard have dramatically improved.'_ Sasuke thought to himself at the fact that his path to defeating Itachi had just been expedited

* * *

**(4 hours later, Uchiha Compound, 6:30 Pm)**

It was hours later as Gohan had returned back to the Uchiha Compound where Sasuke was waiting for him in the recently made scale mail that he'd worked on for the avenger, after all, if they were going to be demon-slaying then it would be best if he were properly armored to do so.

"So Sasuke are you ready to go?" Gohan questioned the avenger who nodded

"Yes, as I'm intrigued to see what this training method of yours is like," Sasuke answered back

"Well then let's get to it then, and by the way prepare for being put through a meat grinder," Gohan told the avenger as he transported them to the Demon dungeon

"Welcome to literal hell Sasuke, since it hear where we're going to have some fun training. So the question is are you ready to go demon slaying?" Gohan questioned as he already had his +1 longsword unsheathed and ready

"Two things to say. One I thought this place would look more terrifying since there would be more demons here. Secondly bring it on, as I've always wondered how I'd fare against literal demons when I was still a kid and now is my chance...I guess dreams do come true." Sasuke sardonically replied in having expected the place to look more nightmarish and something that would make bring to life new terrors in his mind

"One thing is for certain Sasuke is that this place won't disappoint. Also try to keep up, because I'd rather not have my right-hand lag behind." Gohan said as he switched to his Warrior class while Sasuke brought out his glaive and followed behind the necromancer

It wasn't long before the two launched themselves at a pack of Hellish Imps with the two eviscerating them in mere moments, with it being actual child's play as they went through killing off Hellish Imps and Hellhounds who came within their line of sight. With the monsters being torn to shreds either by the cleaving slashes and overhand blows from Gohan; or Sasuke practically dancing around them as he easily evaded the attacks launched against him, all the while he turned his glaive into a deadly windmill of carnage that reduced them to bloody chunks.

With this trend continuing onwards until they reached the Hell Knights who despite their being considerably stronger than the Hellish Imps, but overall were quickly squashed as the duo came across each time they came across a group of them. Both due to the fact that Gohan through sheer melee capability alone was able to easily eviscerate them, and Sasuke using a combination of Jutsu and his greater speed to quickly outpace and slash apart the demons with impunity.

For the avenger had to admit that going through these hordes of enemies was quite a great amount of training to say the least, seeing as how it forced him to quickly act and evade the demons that came after him with full intentions of tearing him apart. Not to mention that it was almost therapeutic to Sasuke considering that it allowed him to release his pent up anger over the massacre onto any demon in his way, as he merely envisioned everyone he'd split in half, slash to pieces or strike with a Jutsu as Itachi which satisfied him immensely as an understatement.  
"So Sasuke how're you enjoying demon-slaying so far?" Gohan questioned as Sasuke had impaled an Erinyes on his glaive that was currently screeching in pain  
"To be honest Gohan, this has been very enjoyable. Since this is just what I needed to get things off my chest." Sasuke answered back feeling relief in having slain every demon that came across his path

"Good to know because we should be encountering Pit Fiends or Goristro's right about now. Especially since we've gone deep enough to at least see a Hell Baron." Gohan told Sasuke who raised an eyebrow

"What exactly are Pit Fiends or even Goristro's?" Sasuke questioned before soon enough he saw the creatures in question

"I think those would answer your question Sasuke. Since now would be a good time to break out your Sharingan. Because now we've entered the fun parts." Gohan answered back as the demons now came into view

With the Goristro's which took the form of hulking beasts that were 9 feet tall that charged in with bestial gaits, dark silver and ruby fur covering their bodies, putrid amethyst colored eyes that had a bestial yet demonic cunning about them and a quartet of horns coming forth from their heads all the while bracers covered their forearms. Meanwhile the Pit Fiends in question were a solid 13 feet in height with blood-red skin that had dark grey plate armor, a cruel-looking flanged mace in its hand, a twin rams horns curled around it's skull that contrasted sharply with it's scarlet-colored skin while a pair of bat wings allowed it to hover in the air looking at the two with cruel hate in its eyes.

For Sasuke went into action by casting Lightning Release: Scintillating Sphere at the quintet of Goristro's who roared in pain as they were shocked by the jutsu before going after the duo, with Gohan using his Thunder Step to get both him and Sasuke out of the way of the charging demons. With them reappearing above them as Sasuke switched to his rapiers and once he landed upon the backs of one them began rapidly stabbing both blades into his back, while Gohan started using Vornskr's Ferocity to viciously hack into its flesh.

With the two continuing to then turn their attention onto the other 3 with Sasuke shooting forth another Scintillating Sphere while Gohan shot forth a Wind Release: Pressure Damage that shredded away at their flesh causing them to bellow in pain while reddish-orange blood burst from their wounds. Which allowed for them to go to work in eviscerating the rest of the Goristo's which was made even harder to do thanks to the Pit Fiend sending out fireballs made of hellfire to harass them, therefore Gohan had sent his shadow clones to distract the demon.

With Sasuke using his speed and agility in tandem with his Sharingan to quickly although nearly narrowly evade the thunderous blows of the Goristro's, with one of them being enough to nearly knock him down to his knees from the sheer force. Meanwhile, Gohan was able to put his skills to the test in his Warrior class as he used vicious hacking swipes and slashes, combined with his Stunning Strikes to stagger his enemy, while he used Power Blows and his Cleave attacks to lay into them until soon enough the duo had reduced them down to bloody chunks.

"While your clones are providing a decent distraction, what is your plan on bringing that damned demon down to our level?" Sasuke questioned as to how they were going to make sure the Pit Fiend stayed on the ground for them to kill it

"Leave that to me." Gohan answered back

Soon enough a teal blue hand made of arcane energy the size of a large pickup truck burst into existence as Gohan directed the hand to fly up to the Pit Fiend who was still taking down the last few of his shadow clones. With the arcane hand soon reaching forth and before the Pit Fiend could do anything to stop it the hand soon tore its right-wing off causing it to crash to the ground, as blood spurted from the wound as it roared in pain before it was clocked across the jaw by the hand of arcane energy.

With Sasuke dashing forth and running along its massive form and began to repeatedly stab forth at is neck; with it having tried to grasp at the back of its neck to catch Sasuke in its massive hand yet another punch from the hand made of arcane force made it stop in its tracks to glare at the necromancer. For the pit fiend soon conjured forth a fireball and lobbed it at Gohan who had to use Thunder Step to evade getting hit by the orb of hellfire, that in mind he decided to swap over to his necromancer class and cast Damnation on himself.

For he quickly hit the demon who was busy fighting off Sasuke with a Blight spell that caught it in the dead center of its face causing it to wither from the wave of necrotic energy, with another being sent out at its chest while Sasuke rapidly stabbed at its neck and face leaving many stab and puncture wounds at a rapid pace. With Gohan having also used a few Rays of Enfeeblement to slow it down in its tracks causing its attacks to be more sluggish as Sasuke continued his rapid-fire assault on it, all before Gohan had managed to blind it with 2 Rays of Death to the eyes before Sasuke managed to slit it sinuous neck with his rapiers.

"So Sasuke are you still having fun?" Gohan questioned as he took the loot drops from their enemies

"This has been the most exhilarating bit of training I've ever gone through, although my chakra is starting to flag to say the least. But other than that I'm still good to go." Sasuke spoke as grime, sweat, and blood covered his form

"Well, I say we kill about 2 or 4 more of those pit fiends and then we can call it a day. Sound good to you Sasuke?" Gohan asked as he felt doing so would be a great stopping place

"That sounds fine by me, so let's continue," Sasuke answered back while the two continued on their trek

With that in mind, the two continued on their way through the dungeon having continued to slay any demon and infernal threats that came their way, with the two of them having killed off whatever infernal threat lie in their way. For the avenger almost felt something akin to a mixture between mania and relief as he finally had found a worthwhile release to all of the repressed fury and hate he held for Itachi, with each flurry of blows that killed a demon he felt that same manic relief continue to rush through him.

With it being after they killed another 4 pit fiends that they ceased their meat-grinder of a training session that they returned to the Uchiha compound with sweat, demon blood and grime where they soon went to clean themselves off after their excursion. Once they were all sat down and cleaned off Gohan had given Sasuke some healing potions that were drops from the monsters they'd vanquished to help him recover, while he went through loot they'd gain from the demon dungeon.

_"Well, this looks interesting."_ Gohan thought to himself as he saw a replacement for one of Sasuke's damaged rapiers

_**Hell Guard's Elite Sabre**_

_**These sabers are usually found among either demons and damned within the underworld who have exceptional martial skills. With them being used by those who've focused on becoming duelists who focus on swift strikes to debilitate foes, all the while the infernal cold this weapon aids in this endeavor.**_

_**Deals 340-405 + Dex piercing damage**_

_**Deals an additional 140 Cold damage. On critical hits reduces a target's movement speed by 10% for 12 seconds.**_

"Well, Sasuke this should serve as a more than a decent replacement for you're damaged rapier. Sorry I couldn't make you more sturdy ones, but nonetheless did should work for you." Gohan told him as he gave Sasuke his replacement weapon

That being of a basket-hilted saber with a thin blade that was around wide as 2 fingers and made of black steel that was 2 and a half feet long with silverish-white cracks like ice that radiated a potent amount of cold. With the basket hilt itself being that a glacial blue color and wide enough that it provided a guard to protect his hand and wrist against enemy attacks with almost pearl white markings on it, while the guard was 5 inches in length and rigid enough to provide a solid grip.

"This will be more than adequate. Also, it's not that big of a deal since they served me well enough through all these months so I'm not complaining. Besides, now that we're moving up in the world I'll be needing more firepower to my skill-set." Sasuke said as he took the saber with great interest at all of the lethality it could inflict

"There are also these gauntlets that should help with your fire Jutsu, as you'll need them more than what I will," Gohan replied as he gave Sasuke a pair of Lesser Hellfire Gauntlets that would boost his fire damage by 20%

"I'll also be putting these to good use..at least with these Itachi won't see it coming with what I'll do to him," Sasuke spoke as he took the dark red and onyx colored clawed gauntlets

"No problem, anyways I'll split the rest of the monetary gains we've received from our training session later with you," Gohan spoke as he rose from his seat

"Fair enough, and hopefully we'll be able to do this again Gohan," Sasuke responded in having felt a notable boost in his overall capabilities already

"Let's agree to do this once a week. That way you won't burn yourself out trying to keep up with me." Gohan suggested

"Trust me I can more than keep up with you since I might be your right hand. But do not forgive that I'm as every bit as deadly as you are." Sasuke told him with bravado and a strong sense of confidence in his voice as Gohan merely smiled at the avenger

"We'll see about that soon enough. Anyways good evening to you Sasuke, for I'll be seeing you next week for more training." Gohan responded as he made his way out of the compound

_'Well Itachi, just you wait. Because soon enough I'll have your head on a pike.' _Sasuke thought to himself as the image of Itachi's decapitated head on a pike made him feel more relaxed, to say the least

* * *

**(January 13th, 998 S.E, Forest of Death, 3:45 Pm, 3 days later)**

It was 3 days later as Gohan was now in his home as he was currently inside his house where his clones had been working and finishing putting in an electrical system, as he waited for his ghosts and other spirits who'd he upgraded through his newfound Enhance Spirits ability to get what he needed.

"Well, this all took long enough," Gohan spoke as his ghosts and scheming spirits had returned with a number of journals in their arms

"Good job too all of you, as you're dismissed until further notice," Gohan added as with a snap of his fingers his spirits were dismissed

_'Now then let's get started and see what he's done to me..or rather my past iteration.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he began reading through

That in mind he began reading through all of the journals with the assistance of his shadow clones to help expedite the process, as he along with his clones reading through the journals and the image of Hiruzen being the grandfatherly figure he portrayed in both canon and currently was soon erased. Considering that he found out that he'd massively screwed with his past iteration who'd wanted and had tried to get out of Konoha due to the abuse leveled against him by the villagers and his gaining strength to fight against them, so to prevent him from leaving Konoha and affecting the prophecy told to him by the toads he'd done what had gotten Gohan into his current situation.

That being of a 3 part seal that would on one hand block his memories of any abuse leveled against him by the villagers, alter his personality to be more polite and subservient and want to stay in Konoha, and the last one to block his Uzumaki bloodline traits from coming out. Not to mention the fact that he was currently keeping Kushina who had thanks to a combination of Kurama's leftover chakra and Uzumaki healing in a medically induced coma, so as to have prevented her from taking Gohan away from Konoha in knowing what he'd go through as a jinchuuriki.

With Gohan being quite angry at this too say the least was an understatement, at the fact that Hiruzen had damned his past iteration to Konoha not only to keep him here but also keeping him from growing stronger as well as taking away Kushina from him as well.

"Hey, are you there," Gohan spoke in opening up contact to Kurama

**"Yes, what is it you need?"** Kurama questioned as to what his host needed

"I need to go into my mindscape and take care of something. Hopefully, when I'm done I'll be much more capable than what I am now." Gohan answered back as hopefully when he broke the seal from within himself it'd help unlock his Gamer's Mind as well as his past iteration's memories

**"Anything you'll need me to do besides putting you in here?"** Kurama asked as to what more would be needed as Gohan thought of what else there was

"Yes when I do break whatever has been holding me back, I'll need you to briefly overload my chakra coils with your own chakra. Since I'll need you to do that so I can get rid of the last of whatever that old monkey put on me." Gohan instructed the kitsune as to what he'd need from it once he broke the mental parts of the seal

**"Understood. However, you should know that when I flood you with my chakra to get rid of whatever this is...you won't like how you'll feel afterward."** Kurama told him considering that when he would overload Gohan's chakra coils even for that brief moment it was gonna hurt like hell

"Well, there's no great rewards without taking great risks. So do what you gotta do when I give you the signal and I'll deal with it afterward." Gohan spoke as he soon found himself soon pulled into his mindscape with one thing on his mind

_'Alright, time to go hunt down whatever this parasite of a seal is.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he soon went to track down the manifestation of the seal

That in mind Gohan soon began to venture off into his mindscape as he traveled through the canyon-like expanse of it, where it led to a series of waterfalls where he kept going through until it led to a series of maple trees where he soon saw the manifestation of the seal before him. That being a 26-foot tall creature with a sextet of long chain-like appendages whipping around it that had bladed tips that resembled spearheads and having a faint silver glow about it, with it being lean in build to the point that it seemed nearly gaunt and skeletal.

With it also having blank absinthe green eyes that gazed over everything with an almost mundanity to it, while its right arm fit its almost skeletal frame; its left arm was this hulking limb that was far more muscular than its right with blade-like claws that could tear a man to shreds in a single swipe. All the while its onyx and bright emerald carapace shined in the ethereal light of his mindscape, all the while its skull-like face continuously scanned around it almost as though it didn't even register the necromancer approaching it.

That in mind he used Observe and saw that the creature had 324K Health, 80,000 CP, 32,000 SP making this one hell of an enemy that he'd have to fight, that in mind he made quickly made shadow clones to see how the creature would deal with chakra based constructs. Only for it to use its chain-like appendages to swipe through them like they were insects, with them having tried to use Jutsu and the silver glow around intensified as the Jutsu that came towards it soon dispersed into chakra and were absorbed into it negating any damage prior dealt to it.

_'Well looks like anything chakra based that thing will eat up, luckily I've got the perfect counter to this.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he began using Create Undead and Create Greater Undead

That in mind he summoned two units worth of Death Knights, 2 units of Frost Knights which looked like their Death Knight counterparts except they had pale blue plate armor, and had radiated immense cold instead of an aura of death and carried heavy-duty weaponry such as claymores, bardiches, and mauls and had the traditional knight's helms on their heads. With him having also summoned from Create Undead his Bayroks, Zombie and Skeleton Horde's, with him casting Dreaded Army and Strength of the Fallen onto them.

With him immediately giving the order of attack for his undead to attack the manifestation of the seal, with them all charging forth with weapons brandished ready to slay the creature that was holding back part of his full capabilities. The result being that they clashed against the entity that was understandably caught off guard by the many undead coming after it, with his undead unleashing an onslaught against the entity slashing and hacking into it with all they could while it began trying to fight against the new threat.

Once he saw his undead engage with the entity he then cast Arcane Hand and used it to lift him into the air so he could rain down his spells onto the entity while his undead took care of the frontline work, as the entity began to retaliate against them. With the entity using its chain-like appendages to swat away his undead and keep them away or it's hulking arm to smash the opposition into the dirt, or launch blasts of teal-colored energy that would detonate like grenades and form small craters in the process.

Even still its attacks did nothing to deter his undead from attacking with all the fury it's creator told them to unleash upon it, with the Frost Knights and his zombies climbing upon it in order to further stab through its carapace and into what lies beneath causing it to roar in pain. Meanwhile, Gohan began raining down spells upon it with him using Rays of Enfeeblement to slow it down in its tracks in order to stop the rapid onslaught against his undead while using Sanguine Javelins and Blight spells to rain down necrotic damage on the near 3 story entity.

"Well at least this thing will go down soon enough," Gohan spoke in seeing that it was down to nearly 200K health before having to avoid one of the chain-like appendages

_'Mental note stay away from those.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he continued the onslaught with the undead

That in mind it continued with Gohan summoning 2 units worth of his Totenhunds that he had race towards the entity and had bite and claw their way into its wounds, so that way they could go inside and attack it from within like a virus. Which worked to moderate success due to the number of wounds made by his other undead, meanwhile it soon found itself becoming gradually blinded by his Bayroks who had repeatedly been shooting crossbow bolts into its face to the point that now it right eye was now a ruined mess of flesh and chakra that staggered back.

While a 4th of his undead he'd summoned overall had soon perished thanks to the entity having furiously ramped up its onslaught on his undead in having gone to a frenzy in trying to take them out from how much damage it'd sustained, with its actions only caused it too further be damaged by the continuous Plague Bombs that'd go off as a result. With the entity also having to now put up with the Totenthund that were now attacking it from the inside, for they clawed, bit and tore away at its insides like termites would through a rotting wooden floor.

All that being said the consistent amount of damage being done and Gohan using more Rays of Enfeeblement to further slow down and disable it, with him having fired so many of them that it was now fighting at a more sluggish pace which led to it now being overwhelmed by his undead at a more rapid pace. Yet even as it was being overwhelmed it still continued to try and attack the undead in order to obliterate them, yet it was in vain as Gohan had summoned more Frost Knights and Zombies to swarm onto the entity; with the undead even using it's chain-like appendages against it and began to pull on it in order to force it to its knees.

That in mind the strength of his undead were able to force it prone to its knees as they began to then rapidly deplete its health with the sheer number of attacks they unleashed onto it, all of which were aided by Gohan continuing to blast it with spells like it was going out of style. With it not being long before it was a ruined mess with streams of chakra that composed it leaking out in place of blood, parts of its carapace were missing or having been devoured by his Totenhunds from the inside out; as all and all it was ready to be eradicated.

"Well, time to finally get what's mine," Gohan said as he started overcharging a Blight spell

"Here's to getting my other iteration's memories and my damned Gamer's mind," Gohan said as he overcharged it enough to where it'd to 8 times its normal damage on top of casting Damnation

The result was a potent wave of necrotic energy that reduced the entity into a withered husk that looked like it had every last bit of its bodily fluids drained out of it in a single instant, yet Gohan's victory was short-lived as he saw the entity's corpse began to glow and vibrate with power. With Gohan not wanting to find out what would soon happen even in his own mindscape willed the arcane hand to deliver him as far away as possible, from the manifestation's build-up of power that soon exploded into a massive corona of energy.

With Gohan having barely managed to get out of the explosion that spanned in terms of distance 2 miles, before stopping and soon receding leaving nothing but scarred and scorched earth in its wake, regardless Gohan felt the manifestation of the mental aspects of the seal soon die off signifying that the seal dealing with his mind had been destroyed. That out of the way he signaled for Kurama to do his part in getting rid of the physical aspect of the seal which the kitsune obliged, as Gohan soon saw multiple shockwaves of carmine colored chakra and magenta-colored fire radiated across his mindscape; with it not damaging the surroundings as much as seeming to bring things into sharper focus.

For it was around an hour or so before Gohan decided to go back into his physical body, that upon doing so was wracked with both physical pain and mental pain from what happened with both Kurama flooding his chakra coils and his battle with the manifestation of the seals that had been holding him back.

_'Well, I might as well see what I gained.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he pulled up the messages

_**Quest Completed: Mind Fuckery Afoot**_

_**Reward 1: Gamers Mind Unblocked**_

_**Reward 2: 4 Gacha Tokens Received**_

_**Reward 3: Several Summon Cards gained**_

_**Red Eyes Black Dragon ( 7 Star) Added to Summon Dragon**_

_**Archfiend Cavalry 4 Star) Added to Summon Demon**_

_**Necromorph Slasher Added to Create Undead**_

_**Necromorph Puker Added to Create Undead**_

_**Armades King of Boundaries (5 Star) Added to Summon Demon**_

_**Necromorph Brute Added to Create Greater Undead**_

_**Archfiend Zombie Skull (6 Star) Added to Create Greater Undead**_

_**Gamer's Mind Unblocked**_

_**Gamer's Mind (Level Max) Allows for the Gamer to make logical decisions and gives immunity to psychological and mind-altering effects**_

_'Alright, that takes care of my quest rewards now then time to focus on what I've gained now that I've got rid of the blocks.'_ Gohan thought to himself

_**Kenjutsu Savant**_

_**Thanks to your clansmen being those who were skilled in the art of the blade, you find wielding one far easier. You deal double damage with shortswords, longswords, and greatswords. And doubled skill progression with swords.**_

_**Fuinjusu Savant**_

_**The Uzumaki were known for their prowess with seals and as such it now becomes passed onto you.**_

_**5 times the learning rate towards seals and ?**_

_**The longevity of the Whirlpools**_

_**The Uzumaki were noted for being not only long-lived but also hard to take down and of their incredible healing, something of which you now have in you. Your current HP is now multiplied by 5, Your total SP is multiplied by 10. You now gain a permanent +300 HP modifier for every point of vitality you gain, you now gain a +40 modifier to HP regen for each point of VIT and your HP regen is halved. You gain a + 200 modifier to SP per 5 points of Vitality gained and your SP regen is doubled.**_

_**"**_Well, then this is gonna make things so much easier when I fight people, since holy shit I have over 100 thousand health especially since I don't have to worry about a high-rank Jutsu or spell one-shotting me," Gohan said to himself happy at the fact that he now had so much health to work with

* * *

**(1 week later, January 20th, 998 S.E, Root HQ, 2:10 Pm)**

It was a few days after readjusting to his Uzumaki heritage being released that he would soon visit Danzo after giving the information he'd gain from Hiruzen's journals about having the past Gohan's memories blocked, the personality altering seals and Kushina having been spirited away.

"It seems as though Hiruzen isn't as soft-hearted as I thought to have done something like this." Danzo spoke as he cursed Hiruzen for having hindered Gohan in such a way

"How do you think I feel after realizing that the man I trusted like my grandfather had gone behind my back to change and warp my mind because I wanted not only happiness. But also so he could manipulate me to be some loyal martyr for the sake of not only Konoha but for some prophecy. The fact he did so still makes me furious." Gohan spoke as now that he had more of the past Gohan's memories he felt even angrier towards Hiruzen for his betrayal

"One thing I will say to you is that what my colleague has done to you is something that disgusts me. Because to have kept you from reaching your full potential and allowing the village to walk all over you just to keep them happy, instead of putting his foot down and instilling order as he should've sickens me." Danzo replied in finding himself furious with Hiruzen

With it being that thanks to Gohan having sent his spirits to give him Hiruzen's journals which he had his ROOT quickly copy over to him so that he could read just how far Hiruzen had messed up concerning Gohan, and suffice to say that his opinion of the Hokage had fallen further was an understatement. Once he'd had them delivered to him he did of course have them to return the journals that Gohan's spirits had taken from the Sarutobi household and made them leave not a single trace of their presence, that he found himself having lost a great deal of his remaining respect for Hiruzen in his actions towards the village's military power in the Necromancer

"Trust me I feel absolutely livid at him for what he had the gall to do to me. Because the mere fact that he'd stare me right in my face like everything was sunshine and rainbows makes my damn blood boil in absolute hatred. Because the moment I get my chance I'll tear his spinal cord out of his withered body and beat him with it." Gohan venomously spat as he felt so much hatred right now that he wanted nothing more than to peel every last centimeter off of Hiruzen's flesh one flimsy layer at a time before hanging his mutilated body out for all to see with how furious he was

"While your rage over the situation is understandable, you need to remember that getting yourself worked up into a killing frenzy over it solves nothing. Especially due to the fact that he still reigns as Hokage, not only that but his reputation throughout the village is impenetrable while yours is still in the process of trying to be shown as more than what the ignorant sheep the villagers think of you as. Which is why attacking him now would be literal suicide." Danzo reminded him of the fact that his working himself up into a rage and acting upon it would do nothing but set him back immensely

"...I know, still, I can't help but feel unyielding rage right now. The only consolation is that the Uzumaki in me has come back in full swing." Gohan spoke as the only consolation to the betrayal dealt to him by Hiruzen was the mass upgrades he gained from it

"Still there remains the question of what is going to be done about my mother? Because the fact that she's somewhere out there in a coma for the past almost 20 years is something that can not stand." Gohan added as he refused to let Kushina stay in a coma if he had his way about it

"I agree with you fully. Especially at the fact that Kushina was one of the only few besides Jiraiya or Tsunade that was a strong enough and worthy replacement to have become the 5th Hokage. This is why Hiruzen having stripped away someone who would've been immensely helpful in getting our village back to it prime is a grievous mistake that needs to be rectified." Danzo agreed at the fact that Kushina being put out of commission for so long was an absolute mistake that needed to be corrected

"On the subject have you managed to locate where she's being held? Since I didn't get a chance to look into that seeing as how I was caught up in Hiruzen betraying me." Gohan questioned as the Warhawk nodded

"Yes, I have as the facility is somewhere in Grass Country that is several miles away from Fire Country. With my operatives still tracking down the specific whereabouts of it, and how heavily guarded it is." Danzo informed Gohan as his operatives had been hard at work in finding out the location where Kushina was being held out

"Thank you for telling me that Danzo, and please keep me updated on the progress of her whereabouts. Because when you do find out where she's held, I would like to be the one that leads the charge in rescuing her and bringing her back." Gohan requested as he felt it only right that he be the one to go after Kushina when the time was right

"Don't worry you will be given the opportunity, as I see no other reason as to why you shouldn't be trusted with such a mission." Danzo told him as he saw this as the perfect way to get Gohan closer onto his side

"Thank you anyways I'll be leaving since I've so much to do with the newfound possibilities of my heritage having been unlocked." Gohan said as he saw that he now had to test out his improved state of being thanks to his upgrades as an Uzumaki

"Understood and good luck to you on that front." Danzo replied as Gohan soon took his leave

_'I honestly can't believe how much you've screwed up Hiruzen. No matter your follies have only hastened your downfall.' _Danzo thought to himself at the fact that Hiruzen had jump-started his own fall from grace

**So with Gohan having let Sasuke in on the truth behind his power, and having unlocked the Uzumaki part of his heritage and now on track to recover Kushina from where she's being held. How will all of this unfold...well you'll have to find all that out on A Necromancer's Path to Power**

* * *

**_Now then onto the reviews from the last chapter_**

**_Dominus1389: Don't worry Chess will be making her debut soon enough. As for Krul she's a possibility, but understand that Gohan really won't take orders from or bow down to Kurl in any capacity. Not to mention that he'd be reluctant to become a vampire not only for the bloodthirst that would become a danger and weakness down the line, but also the weakness to sunlight in general that he'd rather not have to put up with as a vampire._**

**_The1ststand: Yep its all over now, as now I can get to building things up for the Chunin Exams and all the good stuff that'll go along with it. Also yep I'm keeping y'all in the dark about Haku's gender until the Kirigakure Civil War arc, so you'll have to wait until then. And glad you liked the tease of Sasuke's will manifesting through his killer intent as his Susanoo which will change as the story goes on to fit his personality more. Also, I agree that Gato got off too easy with a quick death in canon hence why he got his shit kicked in by the people of Wave._**

**_WhineyEmperor89: Gohan will be going to other universes soon enough, as he just has to complete Part 1 of the Naruto story before he's able to go and do so. Also, the updates are randomized as I have school to deal with now that I'm back in college to get my law degree_**

**_frankieu: Glad you liked the last chapter and don't worry Chess will be able to have some fun with Orochimaru soon enough and if not him, then definitely Kabuto._**

**_TheOnlyKing: Well hope that I did a good job with how Gohan broke things down with Sasuke over the truth of things, not to mention he now has his way of getting Sasuke far stronger than what his canon counterpart was. Not to mention that the excursions in the Demon Dungeon would be able to serve as more or less a form of ultra-violent therapy for Sasuke. Funny that you mention Yakumo since she'll be showing up in the next few chapters. Also, it's not that I don't like Neji as more of the fact that Gohan doesn't and by proxy that of the Hyuuga clan for a reason that will be explained later on._**

**_MasterOfDragonsGod: Happy you liked the last chapter and hope you liked this one_**

**_Blazing heart Frigid Soul: Fuu will be taken care of after the Chunin Exams arc but before Tsunade Arc happens, Raiga is a possibility of one of the swordsmen he may go after and I like the idea you've got going on about Structural Analysis and is something that will possibly happen once he maxes out Blacksmith._**

**_Setokayba2n: It wouldn't be too hard for him to do so, but its more or less the fact that he wants to wait to do so for the reason of being able to take out everything in there in one go. Therefore he's holding off on Kirigakure until he's strong enough to worm his way into the rebellion and clean house and gain the rebels on his side all in one go._**

**_Sh: Huh its actually funny that you mention it since I never realized it until you bought that up and in a way I guess you could say he's similar to a warlock, as the System could be considered Gohan's patron._**

**_L.B.N: I'm happy you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one_**

**_True Supreme Being Shinigami: I don't know what your saying man, so I got no clue on what you'd like more from the story. So sorry about that._**

**_The dick guest: Hey I'm happy to have a Beta, as anyone is free to PM me and sign on as a Beta reader of mine. My pre-requisites however, are that you must have at least 2 completed stories that you've written that are actually well written._**

**_CuriousGuest: Well when you dangle the carrot from of someone's nose like with Haku then they're sure to take the bait. Not to mention that Haku in my opinion was the perfect way to have Gohan be linked to the bloodline revolts going on in Kiri, not to mention that Kaguya clan will be perfect undead soldiers for Gohan's horde. Also, I have plans on what to do with Yagura once he's taken out of the equation. As for Chess Belle he has a way to make sure she stays under his control so that she won't be a total headache to him. Good luck teleporting away from Gohan considering that his Thunder Step can catch up to you as well and stay right on your tail. And as for an Edo Tensei Zabuza, Gohan wouldn't be stupid enough to make him unable to be sealed again. Not to mention that he wouldn't risk it and would decide to just crush his personality and make him a mindless killing machine so as to remove the risk. As for her eventual replacement, it'll be Yakumo. Yeah Itachi isn't gonna be given any special treatment in the story and in fact is going to be treated as the villain that Sasuke perceives him in as he's going to be treated as a person who did what he did and despite everything isn't gonna get some big moment where they kiss and make up._**

**_claton fromMoga: Gotta say that for those Evil Druid abilites they sound pretty dope and as for mixing them in with his Alchemist class, that's something I'll consider delving into down the line._**

**_NobodyOwens5: Thanks for seeing where I'm trying to improve it does mean a lot. And I will be taking a chance to slow down in the aftermath of the Konoha Invasion and before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc hits as that's where things will be allowed more breathing room. Considering that there will be a time skip of around 2-4 months during those periods. Also during the Shippuden time skip it'll be a bit longer to do than in canon considering that in the time skip I'll be covering some of Gohan's conquests and consolidation of power. I hope you stick around and enjoy the story further down the line._**

**_VinceMera (Chapter 1): Thanks for giving me that butt-ton of information on the Shadow Monarch class, as I'll be considering that as an Advanced class later down the line. Since it'll still be something I'll have to add on more with the abilities to fit in line with the class._**

**_XenonDark (Chapter 2): Like I mention before anyone who meets my pre-requisites for Beta Reading can Pm me to apply for it. Other than that glad you like my story and the concept of it._**

**_iamjmph01(Chapter 1): I understand that in the early chapters my writing was rough, but I like to think that I've smoothed things out in these later chapters now that I've nailed down how I want things to proceed in the story. Other than that glad you enjoy my writing and hope you'll stick around_**

* * *

_**Well, that takes care of this chapter as I hope you guys enjoyed it for all its worth, but without further ado let's get down to it.**_

_**First up we've got Gohan letting Sasuke in on the fact that he's a Gamer which I hoped y'all liked considering that I wanted to have Sasuke be able to keep the secret of Gohan's being a Gamer in a very believable manner.**_

_**Following that up we've got Gohan and Sasuke doing a form of training by them doing some dungeon crawling in the Demon dungeon which I thought would be dope to do in showing furthermore how the two can work together in a fight and all that jazz.**_

_**Next up we've got Gohan finding out why his past iteration's memories were blocked as well as the fact that Kushina is still alive, and the battle with the manifestation of the seals that had been blocking everything. Also thanks to Gohan's Uzumaki bloodline being unlocked he won't be super squishy and if anything will be able to take punishment like any Uzumaki clansmen would as the story goes on.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Gohan and Danzo talking about Hiruzen's betrayal for a hot minute and the fact that eventually, Gohan will be going to get back Kushina from wherever she's being kept, which I can't wait to write later down the line.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**With all that being said this Pravus666 signing out till next time as Gohan will be fighting against his 1st boss in the Demon dungeon among some other things which I hope you guys will enjoy, so stay tuned for all of that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: The Truth by Nonpoint**_


	14. Chapter 14: My 1st Boss Battle

**(Chapter 14: My 1st Boss Fight)**

It would be the latter half of January as Gohan was enjoying the newfound upgrades given to him by his now unlocked Uzumaki bloodline since it was a huge relief that he wouldn't be completely squishy when going up against more powerful enemies down the line. With Gohan having focused this time on trying to unlock his chakra chains knowing that with them he could shut and enemy down in binding their chakra, not to mention that he'd even mused about trying to mix it with his mana and see if it would mutate in any form or fashion.

Besides that and his blacksmithing job which had gone reasonably well as he continued to pump out new arms and armor for Tenten's father, as well as the contract between him and Wave solidified to where he'd make a killing to say the very least there was also his training with Kakashi. With the cycloptic jonin having helped him in learning the Rasengan, with his diligence in the matter combined with help from his Shadow Clones making learning the technique far more easier than it would've been without Kakashi's help on the matter.

* * *

**(January 27th, 998 S.E, Training Ground 7, 2:24 Pm)**

It was nearly half-past 2 as Gohan was with Kakashi as he was working on the 2nd step of the Rasengan, with progress thanks to his clones having been hastened considerably; yet, even so, he saw how hard it was to do so in real life vs watching it in the anime.

"One thing that can be said is that you are definitely a quick learner," Kakashi spoke as he could see that Gohan was close to mastering the Rasengan

"It also helps that Shadow Clones help out a lot when you want to learn something new," Gohan responded with a wide grin at the fact that his shadow clones made doing things a good deal easier

"Still the progress you've been making with the Rasengan is impressive. Honestly, I didn't think you'd get this far into it." Kakashi said as the amount of progress made the necromancer had been making was truly astounding in his eyes

"Well, I can't help that I'm just that good at stuff," Gohan responded with a wide grin on his face

"Besides, once I accomplish the Rasengan then I can work on really making it something awesome," Gohan added as he fully planned on adding his affinities to the Rasengan once he obtained a decent enough mastery of it

"What are you talking about Gohan?" Kakashi asked

"Well after I finish working on the Rasengan and get really good at it, then I want to start adding my affinities on top of it. Because a Rasengan that's got my affinity to wind on top of it...now that would be the shit." Gohan answered back considering that once he got done with completing the Rasengan then he'd double-time it on increasing his affinities

Because the idea of him going to another world and dropping a Rasenshuriken or a fire release one that could scorch someone into a pile of ashes was something that had been a great deal of motivation to him, which was why when he wasn't trying to re-manifest his chakra chains he was working on completing the Rasengan in order to get to his desired goal.

"You certainly are ambitious I'll give you that much. Since what you're trying to accomplish is something not even the 4th Hokage was able to do." Kakashi spoke as he saw that Gohan was if nothing else very ambitious in all he tried to do

"Well that's the difference between him and I. I'll always finish whatever I started." Gohan replied since he would finish and surpass the blonde bastard where he failed

"You certainly look like his evil twin, but more often than not you take a lot more after your mother..in fact you do look like her more often." Kakashi spoke as Gohan did look like a more malevolent version of Minato but he certainly did inherit Kushina's drive and spirit

"If anything I'd rather take after her, considering how she didn't make me public fucking enemy number 1." Gohan said with spite coloring his voice towards the former Hokage

"I honestly don't know what sensei was thinking when he was doing that. Because I was there when he did it, and I had asked and pleaded of him not to condemn you being stuck with your current situation. Yet for some odd reason, he wanted you to be seen as a hero to the villagers and to the world. Since I and your mother both had tried to talk him into making either one of hold your burden instead..but he just refused to listen to reason that could give you a good chance at a childhood." Kakashi replied as he found that to be one of the few things that had him actually hate his sensei for doing, because he would've gladly undertaken the burden if it meant that Gohan didn't have to be condemned to suffer what he had

"I appreciate the sentiment, since I do remember everything now and trust me my rage knows no limits for what was allowed to be done to me. Then again, I'll always have C-Ranks to look forward too, because its at the very least on those I'll have the chance to cave someone's face in until the bastard's face is a bloody pulp." Gohan spoke as he felt a rush of excitement during Wave since it was the only real challenge he had besides the missions from Danzo

_'Since the demon dungeon and Danzo's missions are the only times I actually get something resembling a challenge.'_ Gohan thought to himself since those were the only times he actually got a challenge

"While I wasn't able to do all that much during Wave it was still the most action I've received since my days in ANBU. Which is why with how much of a success it was, I've been trying to get us set up to take more higher ranking missions. Since I have full confidence in your abilities as well as Sasuke's for you to be able to take on such missions." Kakashi told the necromancer as he knew full well that both Gohan and Sasuke were capable enough to handle C ranked missions and possibly B-ranked ones

"Good to see that you know Sasuke and I are quite literally better than nearly everyone else." Gohan responded since he and Sasuke were quite literally among the strongest of all the Rookies

"I wouldn't get such a big head if I were you Gohan. Because you may have the most talent out of all the genin so far and be one of the strongest out of the rookies this year. But you still have a long way to go before your better than everyone else." Kakashi spoke as he'd rather not have Gohan getting a big head even though he was very strong among the rest of the genin

"In my defense, it's not my fault that I'm the greatest. Since it's only with the exception of Sasuke and Rock Lee that I'm quite literally the strongest their is quite hardly anyone else that can give me a run for my money. That's without factoring in my friend who I can call upon." Gohan spoke considering that he was quite literally a powerhouse among the rookies

"Be that as it may I still want you to not let your pride get the better of you, as I've seen my own comrades and superiors fall because of it." Kakashi warned him as he'd rather not have Gohan fall to arrogance and soon let it be the death of him

"Don't worry I won't let it happen to me, especially since I've got to much going on for me to let myself fall to anyone." Gohan responded before something came to mind

"By the way, what exactly are you going to do about Sakura? Since Sasuke and I see that she hasn't grown up since Wave." Gohan wondered as due to the bridge battle never having happened Sakura never got a push in the right direction to start breaking out of her fangirl phase

"..At this point I've decided that she's starting to become more of a detriment to the team. Because it has been almost 8 solid months and despite all the training I try to give to her, and get her involved into things such as genjutsu or medical training to make better use of her skills nothing sticks to her. Which is why as of this moment I've began to look into replacements for her, seeing as how she simply refuses to grow out of her fangirl phase." Kakashi spoke as he had tried with Sakura for nearly 8 frustrating months to get her to take her training seriously or invest in a worthwhile skill, but the girl just wouldn't do it in believing that Sasuke would still come to her aid like her very own Prince Charming

"Trust me we'll be better off without her. Because we actually need someone who actually has talent and can be properly invested in..Sakura isn't on the other hand and as I've stated is more or less cannon fodder." Gohan stated as in his mind Sakura was so worthless to him that he didn't even find her worth being in his horde

"Honestly I hate that your right Gohan. Since I had high expectations for her when she became part of my team...which were then quickly squashed when she became part of Team 7." Kakashi said in having found his hopes for Sakura to be an admirable kunoichi were soon crushed into the dirt by her own inadequacy

"Look at the bright side, soon you'll have someone who is actually capable." Gohan replied as his clones continued to struggle in their mastery of the Rasengan

"That much is true, anyways it seems as though your clones are coming along nicely with the 2nd step of the Rasengan." Kakashi noted as they were managing to burst the rubber balls after their 6th or 8th attempts at trying

"Well progress is progress." Gohan noted before he and Kakashi went to helping his clones on mastering the 2nd step

It would be a few more hours later as Gohan's clones continued working on the Rasengan; while he worked with Kakashi who was helping him work on his Deadhand fighting style and perfecting it, since Gohan wanted to be ready for every occasion after being shown how much he needed to tighten his weakness in unarmed combat thanks to Rock Lee. Once that was said and done he left the cycloptic jonin's company and went to his home in the Forest of Death where it was peace and quiet from the rest of the village, as he soon pulled up his stats to see how he was faring.

_**Gohan Uzumaki: The Gamer**_

_**Alignment: Neutral Evil**_

_**Level 157: (No class currently equipped)**_

_**HP: 157,760/ 157,760 ( 5,000 per 3 seconds)**_

_**MP: 21, 2780 (2,380 MP per 6 seconds)**_

_**SP: 41,500/41,500 (1,300 Sp regen per 5 seconds)**_

_**CP: 1,827,000/1,827,000 (1,045 CP regen per 5 seconds)**_

_**STR: 260**_

_**INT: 435**_

_**VIT: 420**_

_**WIS: 625**_

_**DEX: 80**_

_**LUC: 80**_

_**CHA: 93**_

_'Well, at least I have a reason to use these stat crystals.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he used 6 stat crystals to boost his Charisma to 123, another 8 stat crystals to boost his Luck to 120, and 3 more to boost his DEX to 95

_**Due to having gained over 100 in Luck and Charisma you now gain the following perks**_

_**Due to having gained 100 Luck you gain the perk: Luck of the Draw**_

_**Once per week you get a free roll at the Gacha and are able to gain one Gacha token.**_

_**Due to having gained 100 Charisma you gain the following perk: It's me everyone's friend**_

_**Your force of personality has grown to the point that people will find you more trusting and likable, making things such as persuasion and deception for example much easier.**_

_'Well let's test out my new perk.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he used his Luck of the Draw perk

_**1 Gacha Token received**_

_**Summon Gem: Evil Hero: Infernal Sniper. Added to Summon Demon**_

_'I got an Evil Hero...neat. Now time to see what I got on the Warrior side of things.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he went to see what he had

_**Shield Proficiency (Beginner)**_

_**You've now learned how to defend yourself with a Shield, so at least you'll be able. Additional 15% damage resistance when using a shield**_

_**Shield Bash**_

_**Requires a Shield**_

_**You can bash someone's face in with your shield**_

_**SP Cost: 240**_

_**Damage 80+ STR**_

_**Disarming Strike**_

_**SP Cost: 540**_

_**Tired of enemies striking you down with their weapons, well now you can have them literally knock that shit off. You can force an enemy to make a contested Strength check against your Strength score, and it they fail any weapon or item held they're now disarmed of. They also take (180+ Str) times 3**_

_**Knockback Attack**_

_**SP Cost: 440**_

_**Do you want to get someone off of you because they won't stop getting in your personal space, well this technique is for you. This attack knocks an opponent back 10 feet and has a 75% chance of giving them the prone condition.**_

_**Damage Dealt: (STR +Weapon Damage times 3)**_

_**Battleaxe Proficiency (Adept)**_

_**You've learned to become decently skilled with a Battleaxe and as such won't be a total schmuck and wind up taking your head off when you use one. You now deal 40% more damage when using a battleaxe**_

_'Well, I'm not one to argue with what I've been given as a Warrior since now I have more incentive to advance in my melee class.'_ Gohan thought seeing this as more incentive to advance more in his Warrior class since he wanted to make his idea of being a badass Lich in plate mail come true

_'Besides that let's see what I got from my Necromancer class.'_ Gohan thought to himself wondering what he got from Necromancy

_**Finger of Death**_

_**MP Cost: 630 MP**_

_**You can send a focused beam of negative energy to strike down enemy. If the target dies from it, they rise as an undead under your command. Deals (450+Int) Necrotic Damage.**_

_**Grasp Heart**_

_**MP Cost: 2100**_

_**You can use your necromantic powers to grip a targets heart and use it to attempt to crush it from within. Kills targets that fail to resist the spell, if resisted deals 3,600 Necrotic damage.**_

_**Bane of Undeath**_

_**MP Cost: 10,500 MP**_

_**Once per minute a random undead will spawn without the summoning requirements. Summoned undead will dissipate after combat has ended**_

_**Call of the Hungry Ghosts**_

_**MP Cost: 3,600**_

_**You summon forth a swarm of wrathful spirits that attack a chosen target in a frenzy of spectral fury. The chosen creature can make a Vitality saving throw, if failed you can and an ally gain health equal to half the damage dealt. Deals 6,000-7,050 Necrotic Damage**_

_**Death Ward**_

_**MP Cost: 840**_

_**You channel necrotic energies into a potent ward that can be placed on a door, books and etc. When a creature tries to use and or access it, they will be dealt 11,400 Necrotic damage.**_

_**Soul Possession**_

_**MP Cost: 4,200 MP**_

_**You can send your soul into the body of a target that is lower level than you.**_

_'I can definitely work with Call of the Hungry Ghosts and Grasp Heart. Especially Grasp Heart as a stealth kill. Not to mention Death Ward is gonna make for a great security measure. Add to it with Bane of Undeath being a fuck you to my enemies dealing with my undead and I got a winning combination here.'_ Gohan thought as he could definitely work with his new necromancer spells

_'Finger of Death however, fucking sucks for a Level 70 Necromancer spell. Because this is some Grade A bullshit that it'll barely do anything over 1,000 damage.' _Gohan thought to himself as he soon went to upgrade the underpowered spell

_**Finger of Death +1**_

_**MP Cost: 3,150**_

_**You can send a focused beam of negative energy to strike down enemy. If the target dies from it, they rise as an undead under your command. This upgraded version of the spell now deals (2,250+ INT) times 4 Necrotic damage**_

_'There we go. At least when I use my finisher, it won't absolutely suck when I use it.'_ Gohan said happy with the spell's new damage output

_'Well, time to upgrade some of my Warrior skills.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he went to upgrade more of his melee attacks

_**Deflecting Slash +1**_

_**Taken from Form 3 of the several Lightsaber Forms this technique allows the user to be able to deflect projectiles back at their attackers. Making this perfect for quite literally throwing an attack back at someone's face.**_

_**Deals (STR + DEX) times 4.5**_

_**SP Cost: 900**_

_**Trip Attack +1**_

_**When you want to knock someone flat on their ass so you can have a better time wailing on them, well this attack will do it for you. The target will have to make a Strength Saving throw against you're STR, and on top of weapon damage it deals an additional (240 + STR) times 4 damage.**_

_**SP Cost: 870**_

_**Staggering Strike +1**_

_**This attack will stop someone in their tracks so you can continue to beat the ever living hell out of them. This stuns them for 15 seconds and deals (350 + STR) times 4 damage.**_

_**SP Cost: 1,020**_

"Well that takes care of everything, now then time to get everything in order. Because I need to get my Blacksmithing up to level 50 before I can go onto any other Engineering class. Since I really want to start onto either Alchemist or Artificer by the Invasion" Gohan pondered to himself as he wanted Blacksmithing to be at that level so he could get to work on making a +2 set of plate mail and so that way he could then comfortably go onto Alchemist

* * *

**(The next day later, January 28th, 998 S.E, Forest of Death, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half-past 6 as Gohan was preparing himself to head back into the Demon Dungeon, as he was determined to fight the boss of the 1st level and kill it; since he wanted to kill it so he could gain himself further power.

"Well, here I go demon slaying again." Gohan said to himself as he went into the Demon dungeon

"Its great to be here again," Gohan spoke before he summoned forth his longsword and went to work on killing off any demon that got in his way as he equipped his Warrior class

With Gohan finding that thanks to his STR perk, combined with his being a Kenjutsu savant that he was able to practically one shot most of the weaker demons that got in his way with a single strike which made it a practical cakewalk for him. Not to mention the fact that even when they did land a hit his health regenerated faster than most of the damage they could inflict on him as he slaughtered Hell Knights with impunity, as though they were mere cockroaches to be squashed under his heel.

For Gohan had such ease in going through the demons he encountered with impunity to where even as he battled against Goristro's and Pit Fiends that it was with a far easier time than he did the first time around, with him using Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and summoning forth a veritable legion to help him as he fought his way through any demon that was in his crosshairs. With him finding that throughout his massacre of every demon that was in his way that he had to really not swap into his Necromancer class all that much, with him only having to do so twice when he was nearly overrun by pit fiends that decided to try and overwhelm him with Hell Knights and some Goristro's mixed in and his retaliating by summoning Death and Frost Knights.

With him having leveled his Warrior class to nearly 41 by the time he felt he'd reached the end of the dungeon, which surprised him considering that he felt that he'd have far more to do as he reached it and was greeted by an imposing figure who guarded the entrance. For Gohan soon saw a message pop up from the game as he and his band of 30 Death and Frost Knights reached what was a towering gate made of obsidian, bloodstones and emeralds while a lone figure guarded it like a lone sentinel protecting their master's keep.

_**Congratulations you've reached the boss of the 1st layer of the Demon dungeon. Honestly I thought it'd take you longer to get here. Anyways let's see how you do.**_

_**Quest Unlocked: It's time for a Boss Battle.**_

_**Well look at you going places since you've finally reached the 1st boss of the Dungeon. So for that I tip my proverbial hat to you. So if you can beat him I'll give you some neat rewards for doing so.**_

_**Objective 1: Defeat the 1st Layer Dungeon Boss.**_

_**Objective 2: Do so with 35% of your health remaining.**_

_**Reward 1: ? Class Unlocked**_

_**Reward 2: 27 CHA, 25 STR**_

_**Reward 3: 2 ? items**_

_**Accept (Y/N)**_

"That's an easy answer." Gohan spoke as he approached the guardian

**"This is as far as you go, traveler, as you will not go any further from here."** The Dungeon Boss told him surprising Gohan that it even spoke

"Wait a minute...you can talk?" Gohan questioned surprised that the Dungeon Boss was talking to him

**"Yes, I am capable of speech. Because unlike many of the demons that reside here I am strong enough to have gained not only true sentience but also become the gatekeeper and the strongest of those here.**" The Dungeon Boss spoke which gained interest in Gohan

"Interesting, anyways you're in the way so if you'd be so kind too move out of it; that would be wonderful." Gohan responded as he really wanted to get to the other layers of the Demon dungeons

**"That will not happen, for I am Drozgoren the guardian of this infernal realm and to let you past me would be to fail as the one who prevents anyone from going further into the depths of this place. So the choices are you turn back now and we never speak again, or you prepare to fight to the bitter end and die by my blade."** Drozgoren spoke as he stepped further into view revealing him as a humanoid demon several feet in height wearing robust-looking black plate mail with reddish-gold trim, his hands wielding a large flanged mace made of solid brass and obsidian, while his face was of a light greyish red with golden pupiless eyes and ram horns made of pure ivory

_**Drozgoren: The Infernal Sentinel**_

_**Level: 38**_

_**Rank: Veteran**_

_**HP: 192,000/192,000**_

_**MP: 10,200/10,200**_

_**SP: 19,200/19,200**_

_**STR: 280**_

_**DEX: 120**_

_**VIT: 360**_

_**INT: 185**_

_**WIS: 114**_

_**CHA: 132**_

_**LUC: 108**_

_**Description: Drozgoren is the presiding guardian over what is the surface layer of the underworld where demons and devils call their home. With him having been guarding the gate to the Hells for countless years, and through martial skill and mixed with arcane skill hasn't failed yet.**_

_'Well not until he's met me.' _Gohan thought as he ordered his remaining undead to attack Drozgoren

That in mind the guardian saw the undead charge after him and gripped his maul and met the charge against the band of undead, and met them with all of the martial skill his time as guardian had gifted him, with him raising his hand and firing off a 5 foot wide flamethrower like blast of hellflame at his undead knights. With 6 of his Death Knights being caught in the hellish blast and by the time they recovered Drozgoren had teleported in a burst of absinthe green energy into the middle of it all; before he began cleaving into a Frost Knight, with him soon smashing into it with the large mace-like a baseball bat, which dented its helmet.

With 4 more strikes following suit that caved in its helmet as it still managed to land a hit with its claymore, yet overall the demonic sentinel held true as he blocked swings from 2 other Death Knights with their morningstars as he used another strike to knock the Frost Knight's head off. With his Death Knights using their tower shields to block the heavy handed strikes of Drozgoren who went at them like a living battering ram as he smashed into them with unrelenting focus written upon his devilish face.

Yet as he saw that the Death Knights had formed a shield wall he switched tactics and struck his heavy mace onto the ground and unleashed a thunderous wave of energy that knocked them back 10 feet and as he saw the potency of the spell cause some of their armor to crack. With him then proceeding to blast them with a 5 foot wide bolt of arcane lightning at the downed Death Knights that thanks to the damage they'd taken earlier were ironically enough at death's door as they rose back up to fight once more.

However, Gohan who saw the state they were in activated his Plague Bomb so they'd better be of use to him as noxious green fumes swarmed around him, invading his body with its insidious toxicity as he began coughing from it while his Frost Knights took advantage of this and charged into lay into him with their claymores. Which he fended off with great skill befitting his role as guardian with his heavy mace clashing against their claymores that had done damage whenever they could find purchase, yet it was when he shot out rays of scorching hell flame that he teleported once more away from them.

Once he was at the distance he wanted to be; Drozgoren had raised his heavy mace as a pulse of absinthe colored magic was released and soon enough above his undead rained down a heavy rain of boiling oil that was soon lit aflame by Drozgoren shooting forth a bolt of hellfire out towards them. Yet while he did so Gohan had taken this time to blindside him via casting Bigby's Hand to sucker punch into the ground, and then follow it up with 5 Rays of Enfeeblement that he shot out at a rapid rate that struck him long enough to break his concentration.

**"So I see you've decided to finally step in and get your hands dirty,"** Drozgoren spoke spitting out a small bit of blood from the surprise attack

"Well its like someone once told me. If you want something done right then you do it yourself." Gohan responded as he brandished his longsword

"Besides there's one thing you need to do more of." Gohan added as his Frost Knights re-engaged him

"**What would that be?"** Drozgoren spoke as he parried strikes from the Frost Knight's claymores

"You really need to watch your back more often." Gohan noted

That in mind the Arcane Hand came crashing back into Drozgoren's side like a wrecking ball, yet he quickly recovered and retaliated with a lightning bolt directed at Gohan which was intercepted by 3 of his Frost Knights taking the hit for him. With him using his Frost Knights as a distraction against the infernal guardian who had to fend them off once more with his heavy mace, but while he was distracted with his remaining undead Gohan used this as a chance to land a Staggering Strike on Drazgoren who froze from the stab that pierced into the gaps in his armor.

With the Gamer using this a chance to unleash Vornskr's ferocity to deal a strike per second that he was stunned in which he dealt nearly 50K points of damage on top of the damage his Frost Knights dealt making it nearly 70K points of damage. With the damage showing as Drazgoren had blood leaking from his plate armor, yet he refused to go down without a fight as he jumped up into the air and landed a critical strike against another of his Frost Knights; as he then summoned forth a large fireball in his right hand and soon began to throw it downwards.

For Gohan had decided to make a wise decision and cast Thunder Step to get away from the impending explosion that was followed by another slightly more potent one that once the smoke cleared he saw that his Frost Knights were it at all barely hanging on. So he decided to have them explode thanks to them the infernal Guardian got 9 consecutive Plague Bombs going off all at once, while Gohan then struck him with two Blights that hit him dead center of his chest.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Gohan spoke as he saw the demonic guardian clutch his heavy mace in both hands

**"I will admit that you are a worthy opponent, but you will die this day. On my dreaded life I swear."** Drazgoren swore as he would defeat Gohan

"We will see about that," Gohan spoke before he felt a familiar voice come into play in his mind

**"Gohan I want you to use my power to crush this idiot who stands in our way."** Kurama told him as Gohan raised a brow at this

"You sure about me doing that? Since I've never heard you give me permission to start using it before." Gohan questioned as Kurama remained adamant

**"Yes, I am, as I am goddamn tired of my power going to waste within you. Now do me a favor and kill this bastard already!**" Kurama barked as soon Gohan was cloaked in an aura ruby red colored chakra

_'Oh, I feel amazing right now.' _Gohan thought to himself as he checked his stats and saw that the physical ones gained a 3 times multiplier and a 3 times multiplier to his movement speed

Drazgoren watched as Gohan's eyes turned a deep shade of crimson, his hair spiking outwards, his body gaining more muscularity as he seemed to swell to nearly thrice his size in muscle mass and his teeth sharpening into deadly fangs. That in mind Gohan rushed after the infernal guardian with the kitsune's power rushing through him, with it being that Gohan now had the strength advantage thanks to his empowerment from Kurama, as he also activated Fighting Spirit to further empower himself as he fought against him.

With him going at Drazgoren with a furious barrage of strikes that were able to rapidly whittle down his health with each attack; that had Gohan attack him with a dogged relentlessness that had one attack go into the other without so much as a single stop between strikes. With him landing a Trip Attack that thanks to his empowerment from Kurama had knocked him down with a sharp whack from to the back of his knees that forced him to the ground, where Gohan was able to land strikes that dealt over 2.5 K damage a strike.

Yet the moment Drazgoren got up he struck in the face by a Staggering Strike that had stuck him in place he went to unleash another Vornskr's Ferocity that by the time he finished Drazgoren looked to be on his last legs with the fact that his health was in the critical. With him ducking the moment Drazgoren launched a lightning bolt, although he was still hit by some of the arcane lightning he still had Bigby's hand go in for another sucker punch to blindside Drazgoren and grip him in it's ethereal clutches; which gave him enough of a chance to quickly rush in against him.

With Gohan using all of his improved strength and movement speed to luckily land a critical hit by impaling his longsword in the dead center of his forehead, which stopped him dead center in his tracks which after awhile of him struggling he soon stopped. For it was a matter of time before Drazgoren soon began to fade into absinthe green-colored energy until nothing was left and soon enough the gate that Drazgoren guarded, which when it opened revealed a portal of spiraling absinthe mixed with royal violet and dark ruby.

_**I****t's Time for a Boss Battle completed**_

_**Reward 1: You now gain 27 CHA and 25 STR**_

_**Reward 2: Demonologist Class unlocked**_

_**Reward 3: Greater Boots of Speed, Archmage's Signet Ring.**_

_**For defeating Drazgoren you gain the following drops. Infernal Sentinel's Zweihander**_

_**Dread Guard's Helm**_

_**Evil Hero Inferno Wing (Level 6) Added to Summon Demon**_

_**Evil Hero Lightning Golem (Level 6) Added to Summon Demon**_

_**Dark Lucius Level 8 (Level 8) Added to Summon Demon**_

_**Soul Absorbing Bone Tower (Level 3) Added to Create Undead**_

_**Due to having defeated Drazgoren: The Infernal Sentinel, you now have access to the other circles of the Demon Dungeon.**_

"Well looks like I'll be having a lot of fun going through all of my rewards," Gohan said; content with the fact that he'd gotten so many rewards from defeating Drazgoren and having gotten to Level 43 in Warrior

* * *

**(2 days later, Konoha, January 30th,998, 2:10 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Gohan had decided after defeating Drazgoren he would take a break for a while from training, as well as the fact that he'd hold off on the Demonologist class until he maxed out Necromancer since he made it a rule that for his combative classes he'd max them out first before moving onto another.

_'Well, at least Sasuke will be able to make better use of those Greater Boots of Speed, as I need him as fast and as lethal as possible for the Chunin Exams.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he knew that the avenger would appreciate the speed boost the boots would gift him more than he would

_'Looks like Tenten's back from her mission.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he went up to Tenten to see how things had gone on her mission

"Hey Tenten how'd your mission go?" Gohan asked the weapon's mistress

"It went great since the mission went off without much of a problem, besides we got to fight a missing ninja from Kusagakure. Which let me use those new weapons you made for me really helped out, as well as the fact that I got to field test a new technique I've been working on." Tenten answered back her voice swelling with pride at her growing capabilities

"Good for you Tenten, I'm happy my weapons could help you out," Gohan responded happy for Tenten

"Yep. Not to mention I'm the one that defeated the missing ninja since you should've seen Neji's face after he was unable to do anything." Tenten spoke as she found it hilarious that her and Lee were able to be more effective than Neji's prodigious Byakugan

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me that Mr. Fate decides that I am the new hotness got his ass whooped...oh my god that sounds too good to be true." Gohan chuckled at the thought of Neji getting his ass handed to him

"Well as it turns out his clans' unbeatable taijutsu isn't so unbeatable when your getting wailed on by someone wielding a naginata that is very conductive to lightning chakra. Honestly, it was a bit hilarious watching him get his shit rocked." Tenten said finding the fact that the prodigal Hyuuga got floored

With Tenten finding it a great confidence booster that Neji for all his belief in fate and his prodigal skill in his clan's gentle fist that within the span of mere minutes he was put out of commission, meanwhile she and Rock Lee were able to easily overcome the adversary due to them being far more versatile than his clan's run of the mill taijutsu.

"I bet your glad that I convinced him to take up bojutsu." Gohan spoke considering that he not only convinced Rock Lee to take up bojutsu but also made him a steel sansetsukon as well

"You're damn right I am, because finally I now have a sparring partner who can further help me improve on my weapon skills. Not to mention he really likes using it, since he's even tougher to fight in sparring matches." Tenten spoke as she found Rock Lee's enthusiasm in training with his sansetsukon and wanting to improve on it to be absolute fantastic in her opinion

"Honestly things have improved considerably on my team thanks to you. The only thing that puts a damper on it is the eternal stormcloud that is Neji Hyuuga." Tenten added considering that her team dynamic had improved it was only the fact that Neji who was stuck in his ways and belief in Fate that was holding the overall progress of Team Guy back

"Well you could always be stuck with Sakura since she is a goddamn migraine and a half I'll tell you that much." Gohan said earning a chuckle from Tenten

"Believe me Gohan I prefer my hearing intact thank you. The only thing I'll give to her is that she must have a pair of lungs on her with all the yelling she does..since she doesn't really know the meaning of an inside voice." Tenten replied as she knew full well that she'd probably clock Sakura in her loud mouth with one of the morningstars that Gohan made for her

"Once again, she's the main reason why I always carry with me a pair of earplugs with me. Because I prefer to not go deaf." Gohan spoke as Sakura was the main reason why he carried with him a pack of earplugs so that way he wouldn't lose his hearing

"How she didn't die on that mission you guys had in Wave Country is something I still can't fathom. Because by all means she should've been dead from day 1, so how she is even remotely in one piece is beyond me." Tenten said baffled at the fact that Sakura wasn't turned into a bloody paste was beyond her

"How do you think I feel. Because the thing is Sasuke and I mainly did the heavy lifting and the majority of bodyguarding Tazuna and his family, yet what the fuck did she do? Virtually nothing, since she mainly just laze around...I mean for fuck's sake our sensei had to force her to train and do bodyguard duty. Which she didn't want to do because it'd mess with her plans to win over Sasuke and stay on her diet, because all of the hard work would make look too manish for him. Honestly, if I had my way about it I'd slap her shit until she looked like raw hamburger meat." Gohan responded furiously at the fact that somehow Sakura lived through the Wave Arc

Especially when she did practically nothing during the whole time as he honestly had hoped that she would've died during Wave seeing as how she was the most easy target of everyone, yet through sheer dumb luck she managed to live which even now made him feel nothing but intense rage towards her.

"Well, she can't last too much longer. Because people like her either get dropped from the program all together, or she'll probably die soon enough. Either way, at least she won't be able to mess up further and be a disgrace to the headband." Tenten said in finding it to be a consolation that either way Sakura Haruno wouldn't last much longer

"I'll be more than glad when that day comes. Just about as glad the day when someone can permanently put Neji in his place." Gohan spoke as he hoped that soon enough he'd be able to tear Neji limb from limb

"Trust me Gohan, you'll have to get in line. Because if anyone gets to tear this asshole a new one then its gonna be me. You aren't the one that has to deal with his fate obsessive bullshit." Tenten responded semi heatedly as she also wanted a piece of Neji moreso since she had to put up with him

"Well tell you what Tenten, with the Chunin Exams coming up; one of is bound to go up against the white eyed bastard. So whoever gets to fight him first gets to kick the shit out of him. Sound like a deal?" Gohan questioned as Tenten grinned at the chance to knock the prodigal Hyuuga down a few dozen pegs excited her

"You've got yourself a deal Gohan. I only ask that when you face him, that you beat the absolute crap out of him. Because someone needs to do it." Tenten requested considering she wanted Neji to get his shit kicked into the dirt

"Don't worry Tenten I'll do so and make a quick yet entertaining spectacle to behold, I promise you that much. Besides I do love knocking people down a few hundred pegs and who even knows maybe his precious fate has declared I kick his ass." Gohan spoke gaining laughter from Tenten

**_(+6 Affection to Tenten for sharing in her disgust of Neji being an asshole and both wanting to beat the shit out of him)_**

That in mind the two continued to mainly talk and dick around with each other and overall just generally have a good time sharing each other's company for a little over half an hour before she went off to go do some training. With him then heading back to his house within the Forest of Death so he could sort his gear in peace and quiet, after all it was always nice to do so away from prying eyes and it helped him to think more on what he'd used in the future.

_'Alright time to see what all of the new gear I've gained can do.' _Gohan thought to himself as he started off with the Archmage's Signet Ring and Dread Guard's Helm

_**Archmage's Signet Ring**_

_**+7,500 MP**_

_**15% Resistance against spells**_

_**Dread Tyrant's Helm**_

_**5% Physical resistance**_

_**Continuous emits an Aura of Fear that has a 60% chance to instill the (Frightened) effect on a target whose level is lower than yours and a 30% chance to instill it on those higher level than you.**_

_**When a creature attacks you, they take psychic damage equal to your Charisma per 5 seconds.**_

"I'm definitely putting on the ring, because more mana is always nice. The helm I'll save for when I fight, because it looks super dope for when I fight people and psychic damage as a bonus is always nice. But sadly its not wieldy to wear in public." Gohan spoke as he put on the signet ring which was golden and had in the center of it a hexagonal-shaped emerald

_'Now then time to check out my new zweihander.' _Gohan added as he pulled up the item in question

_**Infernal Sentinel's Zweihander**_

_**Deals 525 + STR Slashing Damage**_

_**Deals additional 300 Fire Damage on attacks**_

_**When creatures make attacks on targets other than you or try to escape your melee range, you can punish them and make an attack that will deal an additional 480 points of fire damage.**_

_**When you kill an enemy with this weapon you make an additional attack towards the nearest enemy**_

"Oh I'm definitely gonna enjoy using this, as finally a weapon that likes to punish my enemies as much I love to do it. Not to mention it looks super awesome." Gohan spoke as he went to check his Warrior class and saw that he gained a recent Greatsword proficiency during his fight against Drazgoren

_'Since I finally have a badass weapon to use when I start wrecking face in the Chunin Exams.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he couldn't wait to use his new Zweihander on an enemy

* * *

**(The next day, Uchiha Compound, January 31st, 998 S.E, 2:12 Pm)**

It was the next day later as he finished doing another sparring session with Sasuke and could see the obvious improvements in Sasuke who was becoming quicker and more deadly as they sparred with one another.

"Once again Sasuke you are improving greatly. Keep this up and it'll be a clean sweep for us when the Chunin Exams start up." Gohan told the avenger who deactivated his Sharingan, while they headed inside the compound

"These boots you gifted me also help as well, seeing as how with these on I'll be able to swiftly kill off any maggot that dares to get in my way. Because with these and my growing martial skills no enemy before me will see what I do to them coming." Sasuke spoke as he knew full well with the combination of his Greater Boots of Speed, Sharingan and ever-growing combat prowess that he'd be a highly efficient killing machine

"While I have no doubt you're going to be extremely lethal when the time comes. Remember that its not the items that make the man, although they most certainly help out. Instead, it's how you use them in order to crush every last son of a bitch that gets in the way of what's yours." Gohan responded because it was all about how you employed the tools at your disposal in order to get the job done

"I'm well aware of that Gohan, which is why I've been spending as much time as possible perfecting every technique at my disposal. Because I want every jutsu and every flourish of my weapon to be perfect and without a moments' hesitation so that when I get ahold of Itachi...then it'll be with swiftness and absolute brutality." Sasuke told him as he'd been practicing every moment he could

Because he had drilled himself to become as adept with his weapons and his known jutsu as much as possible, which was made all the more easier to accomplish considering that thanks to what Itachi did to him he was cursed with insomnia that would keep him up at night from the nightmares that still plagued him to this day. Yet, even so, he turned what would be a debilitating weakness to anyone else into a strength that he used to help improve himself and surpass his limits; so that one day he could soon take down Itachi and gain retribution for what he did to his clan.

"Glad to see you take such initiative. However, on the subject of Itachi I would like to talk about him with you. Since what I have to say on the matter is something that needs to be said." Gohan said to the avenger who nodded as they went to take a seat

"Look I know you want to kill him and I'm all for you getting vengeance on him for what he did to your clan, but don't you think that killing him is letting him get off too easy?" Gohan questioned making Sasuke raise a brow and start to narrow his eyes at the necromancer

"Then what do you suggest I do? Because I refuse to simply let him walk and live his days in peace for the crimes he committed against my clan." Sasuke asked heatedly as the subject was still a sore one

"All I'm saying is that by you killing him, you're letting him get the easy way out of a heinous act that he committed. Because when you think about it, death is far too good for Itachi; because it would be his way of escaping punishment for what he's done. After all, why face judgment for his crimes when he can be given the easy way out by you ending his worthless life. Since think about it Sasuke if you kill him, then you're letting him escape judgment and punishment that he rightfully deserves." Gohan answered back as he saw Itachi using Sasuke to kill him was his version of escaping judgment for what he did in massacring his clan

"Because do you really want to let him escape judgment Sasuke? Especially when you know he deserves far greater punishment than mere death." Gohan questioned him as Sasuke clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles popped

"No. I refuse to let him escape retribution for what he's done. Because he has to pay dearly for every life taken and ripped away. For he deserves the skin peeled off flesh, his eyes torn from their sockets, his tongue cut out to choke on his own blood, his limbs broken beyond repair. For I want Itachi Uchiha to suffer for what he's done, as I will judge him as harshly as he saw fit to butcher my clansmen." Sasuke spitefully answered back his eyes briefly turning into their Sharingan form as his voice conveyed nothing but rage, disgust, and fury towards his elder brother

"That's the right track of mind Sasuke. Because one thing that needs to happen is for him to be punished and rightfully so, as a good idea on how you can further punish him is when you do defeat him. Besides, torture and things of that nature. You could go through with making a slave out of him because what better way to further degrade the almighty Itachi Uchiha than as a servant for you to bend to your will." Gohan suggested as the idea of doing so got a look of dark approval from Sasuke

"That sounds perfect to me. Because the thought of subjugating him and further breaking his will until he's hollow shell of man sounds all too perfect. Oh, the idea of that brings a certain joy to my heart the more I think about it." Sasuke mused as the thought of enslaving Itachi so that he could further break his will and reduce him down to a hollow shell brough an insidious joy to Sasuke's heart

"Glad to see you're on board with better and more fitting punishments for Itachi. Because people like him, should be shown that the consequences for their actions will result in them knowing torment like no other. After all, I think its rather fitting that as he tormented you and saw fit to break you; that you return the favor tenfold." Gohan responded as he honestly felt that Itachi deserved all the punishments that Sasuke would come up with concerning him

Because the fact was that it was Itachi's fault for mind raping Sasuke and emotionally warping him as a young child, as all he was doing with Sasuke in making him his right hand was bringing out the inner darkness that Sasuke held in heart and harnessin it. Since he wanted Sasuke to be an unflinching executioner that would destroy and crush anything that was in way, besides he saw that the more he brought out Sasuke's dark side and focused it that the stronger it made him, after all, it sure helped in advancing his overall skill-set faster than in canon.  
"Believe me I have so many punishments that I wish upon him, as I can finally start thinking up ways on how to properly punish him for his crimes." Sasuke genuinely thanked Gohan in opening his eyes towards properly punishing Itachi

_**(+12 Reputation and 14 Obedience with Sasuke Uchiha for opening his eyes to not only properly seeking retribution towards Itachi. But also giving him ideas for how to better punish his elder brother)**_  
_'Well, Itachi brought it on himself. So whatever Sasuke eventually does to him is out of my hands once it does.' _Gohan thought to himself as whatever Sasuke would eventually do to Itachi was on him when he did so

"Its no problem Sasuke. Just remember that when you do inevitably cross him, make sure that you defeat him quickly and hold nothing back. Since the more time that is wasted the more he'll have time to try and mount an offensive against you." Gohan advised to his right hand as Sasuke gave a cruel smirk

"Trust me Gohan I will. Because I'm going to make sure that he won't see what I do to him coming." Sasuke told the necromancer

"Good to know. Anyways I'll be leaving you to do as you please since I've got additional training of my own to take care of." Gohan replied as he excused himself to leave the premise while Sasuke was left alone with his thoughts

"Just you wait Itachi because soon enough I'll be able to give you proper punishment that you deserve...the only question is how loud will I be able to make you scream," Sasuke said to himself in a low voice while a spectral figure of a royal violet skeleton formed behind him this time having muscle tissue and forming a demonic horned with a crown of 6 horns raised from its head and its face with golden eyes and a Cheshire grin

**So with Gohan having completed the first dungeon boss and endeavoring to further his completion in the Rasengan things are continuing to look in his favor, all the while he helps in bringing out more of Sasuke's inner darkness. Find out how things will continue in A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

_**Let's get on with the reviews from the last chapter now shall we.**_

_**Claton fromMoga: The reason Gohan was mainly like that in his bit with Danzo was that the seal had been repressing a lot of his bloodthirst and rage along with the rage of his past iterations', therefore all of that pent up stuff is now coming out in droves. This is why from here on out Gohan is gonna have more moments where his anger comes out in future chapters.**_

_**XenoLucifer: They aren't 12 at all my dude, they're actually their Shippuden ages at 16 years of age at this point.**_

_**The1stStand: Glad you liked the twist with Kushina at the end of the last chapter. First of all, Gohan will have the trademark Uzumaki red-hair since he'll honestly, in my opinion, look better with it. And no Sasuke won't have Gamer powers, only Gohan will since the only thing his being in a party Gohan will do will allow him to grow stronger at a far more rapid rate.**_

_**Blazing heart Frigid Soul: I wholeheartedly agree that Hiruzen wasn't completely the grandfather figure that nearly every story portrays him as and in my story he's mainly a mix of being evil mixed with arrogance and some incompetence here and there. And trust me concerning the Senju disappearing that bit will be explained later on when the story progresses to the Invasion arc where a lot of dirty laundry will be aired out. Also, I wholeheartedly agree on the subject of Hiruzen not trying hard enough with the Uchiha Massacre's prevention. Also concerning Orochimaru, you've hit right on the nose considering that he's not gonna stop at just wanting the Sharingan..because why stop there when you can soon craft the ultimate body for yourself.**_

_**Vmage: The reason for it is because the Uzumaki part of his heritage is mainly going to improve his health and how fast he heals and recovers stamina as well as boosting him up physically to make him far more tough than everyone else.**_

_**setokayba2n: While Gohan can't prove much except rumors, you forget that when Kushina wakes up she can be a living example of proof as to what Hiruzen has done behind closed doors. Not to mention that during the time Kushina is awake and leading up to the Invasion, they'll be figuring out how to remove Hiruzen from the equation without weakening the village overall.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: Yeah with the Gamer's Mind Gohan is gonna be a lot more ruthless and considerably more amoral as time goes on in the story because his emotions will still be there they just won't get in his way when he wants to get shit done. Glad you liked the bit with Kushina, as it was something I've had planned for awhile now. Also, him seducing her is all part of his plan for later on in the story that I think you'll like.**_

_**MasterofDragonsGod: Glad you liked the last chapter and hoped you like this one.**_

_**The Dark Wolf Shiro: Same here man, as I honestly like the Red-Eyes Black Dragon series more than the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Which is why Gohan will mainly be getting more Red-Eyes monsters as time goes on.**_

_**frankieu: Happy you liked the last chapter. Also, the upgrade for Gohan was something was gonna need if he was gonna start playing with the big boys and hope you like what I've got planned with Kushina later on down the line.**_

_**Dominus1389: I'll do my best for what I've got with Kushina considering that his seducing her is gonna be instrumental in gradually turning her evil, also I've got my plans for how he'll unlock the Chakra Chains later on. By the way, I like the idea of them training together in the month-long break.**_

_**Syndanus0900: Yeah Hiruzen is gonna be revealed to have done a lot of dirty deeds behind closed doors, with what he did to Gohan and Kushina being the first of many and trust he'll get his dues. Also it'll be a long time before they can get to him in the Demon Dungeon since there's a lot of ground to cover.**_

_**Xarthos: Yeah as after awhile of reading so many of them that don't really have much variation to them to keep things fresh within the story, they just get super stale to read. Which is why I liked doing my versions of them because it keeps things actually a bit more reasonable if you think about how they would be within their characters.**_

_**SalemSpeakerofTruth (Chapter 1): Btw I have been reading up on Liches and Necromancers from D&D 5e btw, as their much of where I get some of the more offensive spells for the Necromancer class. As well as what I've got planned for the Lich class as well.**_

_**Ashendern (Chapter 1): Look man I'm all for people wanting to be a Beta Reader for me, all they have to do is PM me if they're interested in doing so and the requirements for being so are to have 2 or more completed stories.**_

* * *

_**With all that being said I hoped y'all enjoyed the chapter and all that it entailed since it was a lot of fun to have written, yet without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First off we've got a bit with Kakashi helping out Gohan in his 2nd step with the Rasengan which I thought would be cool to do in actually starting to build up more of their relationship with one another.**_

_**Following that we've got Gohan fighting against the 1st Dungeon Boss, which I hoped y'all liked as I tried to make it as dope a fight scene as possible for his 1st ever boss battle. Not to mention that now he can really start doing some dungeon delving since he now has 9 other circles to go through.**_

_**Next up is Gohan basically just palling around with Tenten which I thought would be neat to do in just them hanging out and as minor fluff.**_

_**Lastly, we've got my favorite part between Gohan and Sasuke which I loved writing out because this is where Gohan is bringing out some of Sasuke's darker aspects since people forget that Sasuke isn't emotionally wired right thanks to Itachi. As such he's going to have his moments of outright cruelty where he goes into being an unrepentant and unfeeling executioner.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**With all that being said this Pravus666 signing out until next time, as the next chapter will deal with Yakumo Kurama being introduced into the story and all the things that go along with her character. So stay tuned for all of that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: SP Lit by Chimaira**_


	15. Chapter 15: I meet an Illusionist

**(Chapter 15: I meet an Illusionist)**

It was soon the month of February as Gohan had continued to train in mastering the Rasengan with Kakashi who was impressed at the fact that even with his shadow clones he was still making quite a staggering amount of progress in mastering the 2nd step. Meanwhile, he'd been working on his Necromancer class considering that not only to advance further in it and become a Lich but also so he could then proceed towards the recently unlocked Demonologist class he'd gained from defeating Drozgoren and unlocking the dungeon fully.

With him taking advantage of the 1st layer he started on which was modeled after Avernus from Dungeons and Dragons 5th edition making it a perfect place to go demon hunting and in said time span reach level 76 of Necromancer. Not to mention that he was loving the Zweihander he'd gained as well, with it feeling amazing as he cleaved through and bisected anything that got in his way; which is why he could say that so far that it was his favorite weapon to wield.

* * *

**(February 7th, 998 S.E, ROOT HQ, 8:08 Am)**

It was 8 minutes after 8 in the morning as Gohan had gone to Danzo to receive his latest mission from the Warhawk, something of which Danzo said could possibly help him out with the teammate problem he was having with Sakura.

"So what mission is it that you have for me to go on? Because I've been ready for some action for over a month, and I've been itching to get back into the thick of things." Gohan questioned the Warhawk as he was more than ready to go back into the thick of things

"This particular mission concerns the internal affairs of Konoha, namely one of our lesser-known clans. Tell me Gohan, what do you know about the Kurama clan?" Danzo answered back as Gohan knew exactly who they were

"Of course I do. With the clan having immense power in genjutsu that was only equaled by the Uchiha's own skill and power in illusions." Gohan responded as he knew full well of the illusory powers of the Kurama clan

"One of their clansmen by the name of Yakumo Kurama, whose powers in her clans' prowess with illusions are so great in fact that they can trick one into believing their real. It seems as though a mistake made has come home to roost. Seeing as how she or rather something concerning you being the best for this situation." Danzo told him considering that this was a matter that needed to be dealt with

That in mind he told of how Kurenai basically rejected Yakumo and had made the supremely idiotic idea of sealing away her powers despite her lackluster skill in the art of sealing and boggled it up and thanks to her not only did the seal not hold but it released a malevolent personality in the form of the Ido. With the malevolent personality not only using her genjutsu prowess to incapacitate Kurenai so she wouldn't be able to stop her, and using them to drive enough of her clansmen and her guards into serving her.

"The question I have to ask is do you want her dead or do you want her to remain alive? Considering that the severity of a threat she poses is something to take into account for how you want me to deal with her," Gohan questioned considering that he wanted to know is Danzo wanted her dead or alive

"I want her alive seeing as how potential and power such as hers can not be wasted or left to rot. Not to mention she can once the dust settles be put to good use on your team, where she can pick up the slack that Haruno has no doubt burdened you with." Danzo told him in seeing the potential Yakumo would have when her talents were properly put to use

"Good to know seeing as how all that would be needed to help her out in making her fully capable is to put her through physical conditioning. Where at least she'll be at a level good enough that she won't be left in the dust should something happen to her on a mission." Gohan responded happily that he wouldn't have to kill Yakumo

"Because to finally have someone else on the team that'll pull their fair share will be amazing if I'm to be perfectly honest," Gohan added as he'd love to have Yakumo be on the team instead of Sakura

"You do know that I can have her 'removed' from your team," Danzo told him as all it'd take was for a simple snap of his fingers and he'd have Haruno gone in an instant

"Trust me Danzo I can more than make sure that she's off of the team, at least long enough for her to be out of commission while Yakumo is getting prepped for the Chunin Exams," Gohan replied considering that he had his own method of taking care of Sakura

"After all, Grasp Heart will be the perfect way to make it look like she had a fatal heart attack." Gohan thought to himself at the fact that his Grasp Heart spell would be a perfect way to take Sakura off the table

"If you think you can handle such a thing then, by all means, do so, just make sure that you don't get caught. Because I'd rather not have to do clean up or expend resources on someone who'd be better off a corpse than wearing a headband." Danzo told him as he rather not have to waste resources on a cover-up for someone who was utterly worthless

"You won't have to at all concerning her. But back on topic with Yakumo. Is there anything that I should also know about the mission before I do anything?" Gohan questioned if there was anything else he needed to do concerning the mission with Yakumo

"Yes not only will you need to watch out for the guards and clansmen under her control which you have the freedom to incapacitate or kill as you see fit. However, barring the fact that you will need to watch out for her illusions as well. You will also need to be wary of her Uncle Unkai who is planning to kill her within a few days. Something of which I need stopped if Yakumo is to survive and to be made a fellow soldier of Konoha." Danzo answered considering that Unkai Kurama and his followers needed to be eliminated if the mission was to be carried out

"Understood, besides it'll give me the perfect excuse to field test a new weapon I've gained recently," Gohan replied as he'd finally as a chance to field-test his Zweihander

"As long as you do what is necessary to ensure that both the threat to Konoha she presents is dealt with and that a promising genjutsu master isn't extinguished by her clansmen," Danzo replied as he simply refused to let such talent be extinguished when it could be properly cultivated

"Don't worry it'll be dealt with, the question is when do you want this handled?" Gohan questioned in wondering when he was to do the mission

"You are to go forth tomorrow night to the compound and be quick about it. Because who knows both when the malevolent personality that has control will strike again, as we can't afford another catastrophe on our hands." Danzo answered considering that they couldn't afford for Yakumo to run rampant

"Got it and it'll be done in no time," Gohan swore before leaving

_**Quest Unlocked: It's Just an Illusion**_

_**You've been given the mission to essentially clean up the fuck up that Kurenai started by sealing off Yakumo's abilities like a dumbfuck. Honesty she couldn't have waited for a legitimate seal master to handle this, instead of fucking it up herself. Anyways, your job is to unfuck the situation and neutralize the Ido, as well as prevent Yakumo from dying.**_

_**Objective 1: Eliminate Unkai Kurama and his followers**_

_**Objective 2: Prevent Yakumo Kurama's death**_

_**Objective 3: Drive out the Ido from Kurama.**_

_**Reward 1: Large Affection and Obedience gain from Yakumo Kurama.**_

_**Reward 2: 2 Perks**_

_**Reward 3: 3 Random Skill Scrolls**_

_**Accept (Y/N)**_

_'This is an easier answer. Although how the hell am I gonna drive out the Ido, since I'm a Necromancer, not an exorcist."_ Gohan thought in wondering how he'd go about this

**"Seeing as how we've been on good terms so far, I can more than help out with this,"** Kurama told him

"Really? How can you do that exactly?" Gohan wondered before he felt Kurama surge their power through him which caused his body to gain an almost burning sensation throughout

**"There. Now you have a technique I created throughout my time in traveling the Land of Demons. It may not be at the potency I could use it at, but it should still be serviceable."** Kurama told him as Gohan felt himself sweat from the surge in energy

_**New Skill Unlocked**_

_**Kitsune's Exorcism**_

_**This style of exorcism is created by Kurama who had during their travels taken to shapeshifting into a human form to learn and master the art of driving out demons and other entities. His prowess in such areas growing to where before capture by the 1st Hokage, was known as one of the greatest exorcists of all time. Being able to drive out demons and even those on the level of his own kin. With this technique being passed down to you, although not on such a level it is still quite capable.**_

_**CP Cost: 105,000 per minute**_

_**Effect: Drives out an entity or force within a being and dealing 7,200-8,400 points of force damage as its forced out into the material world. For every 20 levels that the entity you wish to drive out is higher than you the CP cost is doubled.**_

"Wait a minute you were an exorcist?" Gohan questioned with understandable surprise

**"Yes, I was. In the many times, I traversed the land in a disguised form, I not only took up to learning it but mastered it and improved upon it far better than what you humans could. After all, it was something that intrigued me so I wished to learn about it and make it far more superior to what they could ever hope to achieve."** Kurama answered with pride at the fact that it had surpassed those mortals in the art that they'd worked diligently at for so long

**"Since I was so good at it in fact that my siblings did come to fear me, seeing as how my powers in exorcism among other things were enough to mortally harm them and even cause them to reform at my strongest,"** Kurama added as his skills in exorcism were so great that it was enough to make even his siblings further fear him considering that his exorcist skills had also influenced his other attacks

"I just want to say holy shit I didn't think you could get even more overpowered. Also, you and I are gonna have to talk more. Because is there anything you can't do?" Gohan questioned in still understandable shock that Kurama had trained as an exorcist

**"We'll be talking more whenever you want. Seeing as how unlike my other hosts you've gotten the closest to understanding me, as an actual living being."** Kurama told him since Gohan was out of them all the necromancer had gotten the closest to him

(+7 Reputation to Kurama for actually wanting to know more of what he's done in his past)

"Like I told you I will never mistreat you like the others because unlike them I see that you are far greater than what you are," Gohan responded as he continued to reach the exit of the ROOT Hq

**"I appreciate that. Regardless we have a good deal of preparing to do; for what's to come."** Kurama told him as soon enough Gohan reached the exit ready to take on the new challenge ahead of him

* * *

**(The next night, February 8th, 998 S.E, 9:45 Pm, Kurama Compound)**

It was the next night later as Gohan was right at the Kurama compound where he saw guards and other such clansmen under Yakumo's control, meanwhile approaching angrily was Unkai flanked by his fellow clansmen and miscellaneous ninja which he proceeded to intercept his group.

"Sorry but I'm afraid that visiting hours are over. So please return never." Gohan told Unkai as he had already put his mask on

"Out of my way boy, this doesn't concern you!" Unkai barked out as he glared at the masked individual that stood in his way

"Well, that's where you're wrong. Because I'm heavily invested in this, so nothing personal but all of y'all either gotta get the hell out of here or get eviscerated. It's your call." Gohan responded as either way they were gonna move or get moved

"You think you can stop all of us from getting rid of that bitch? If so then you don't know who you're dealing with." Unkai questioned before giving one of his clansmen the order to use a genjutsu to incapacitate Gohan, only for his Gamer's mind to render it null and void

"Alright then since we're gonna be doing it like that then, I guess its time to get it going. Just so you know all you lives are now fucking forfeit." Gohan told them as he then summoned his Zweihander

With his Zweihander taking the form of an almost 5 foot long greatsword; with the double-edged blade being a solid 4 feet long and as wide as his hand with it being made out of a combination of brass colored metal and obsidian that combined with the crimson-colored runes going along its length made it look like it was made of hellfire. The crossguard being in the form of a hexagram shaded in dark reddish gold with crimson runes going across it, while the 8 inch handle made of jet black steel was wrapped in dark crimson leather, and at the pommel was a ruby the size of a baby's fist that had magenta-colored hellfire radiating from within it.

With Gohan then taking it in a two-handed grip and proceeded to launch himself at Unkai and his followers, as he also made shadow clones to help aid him in the slaughter of Unkai's followers with the necromancer and his septet of shadow clones making relatively quick work. Seeing as how the Kurama clan's weakness were that since they put such a heavy investment into their illusory prowess that things regarding martial ability and close combat were neglected, and it showed considering that they were cleaved and hacked into with relative impunity.

With flashes of hell-flame erupting with each blow that crashed into the opposition that had limbs severed and wounds that nearly bisected those in his way dead or bleeding out from their wounds, with it being a mere minutes into it that Unkai's followers either were dead or had fled from the scene entirely at not wanting to be killed by the clones. For it wasn't long before it was simply Unkai left who was struggling against one of his clones in futility, but overall he was quickly being overwhelmed due to his genjutsu being rendered ineffective due to them possessing the Gamer's Mind; but also due to their superior physical strength.

Yet it was inevitable that Unkai Kurama was killed as his clones soon would immobilize him and take off his legs while Gohan would then come in for the killing blow and behead the man in one simple swing of his zweihander. Once that was over Gohan had the corpses put away into his inventory to later be converted into his undead for later, with that out of the way he and his clones soon turn their attention towards the guards and controlled clansmen that were all staring at him; just waiting for him to attack them while he summoned more Shadow Clones.

"Listen up, all of you. You're to incapacitate who you can and kill if it's deemed necessary. Because we do not need the entire clan purged, only for them to be out of our way. Which means stick to using martial abilities only." Gohan told his clones whom nodded in understanding of his orders while he had the clones capture the souls in soul-flasks as they tried to escape during his giving his orders

"Well seeing as how we're all on one accord, let's go and get shit done," Gohan spoke as he and his now 92 clones went forth and went to work against the guards and clansmen being controlled

The compound was then assailed by the necromancer and his shadow clones who in essence basically laid waste to those within it, as they were blindsided by the clones who had smashed into them like an avalanche. With them using their martial prowess to make sure that either they died by being bisected or their bodies disemboweled, or they were incapacitated via blows that broke ribs, gave concussions or took off limbs that were cauterized by the hell-flame from their attacks.

Despite their more martial and strength-based advantage over them as their attacks were able to rapidly deplete their health, they were still able to take out a portion of his clones due to their having greater speed and their using their jutsu to overwhelm some of them. Overall he and his clones were able to push through their opposition, yet Gohan soon saw his clones get struck down by a bolt of lightning that took out a large number of them in the process; which told him that Yakumo or rather the Ido wasn't fucking around anymore.

So with haste, he quickly went into the compound and searched for Yakumo within the compound, which was made quick and easy work by having Kurama sensing the Ido's negative emotions that stood out like a lighthouse beacon in a foggy night. With it not being long before he reached Yakumo who was possessed by the Ido, evident by her normally chocolate brown replaced by a murderous, hateful, malevolent, pupilless navy blue.

"So you've finally arrived." The Ido spoke its voice a warped and higher-pitched version of Yakumo's

"Who else do you think would come here to lay waste to your guards. Whom, by the way, weren't exactly at their A-game if you ask me." Gohan responded as he casually approached the possessed Yakumo

"Then its no matter if you got past them, you'll disappear like all the rest." the Ido said as it went to the painting of Gohan and began painting over it with vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows in an attempt to set him on fire. Only for his Gamer's Mind to resist the illusory attempt as he continued his approach, something that brought a shock to the possessed Yakumo that the illusions that were proven to have been unstoppable were casually brushed aside like a gentle breeze.

But before the Ido could go to another painting Gohan bounded over towards the possessed Yakumo grabbing her face and cast the Kitsune's Exorcism, which soon caused a reddish-golden glow to rush over her body as tendrils of it began to invade and bind her form. With dark violet energy being forced out of Yakumo's body and forming into a being that wore all of her clothing except it had skin a mottled reddish-brown skin, foot and a half long horns that jutted sideways from its head, a pair of fangs and pupilless navy blue eyes that noted it as the Ido that lay weakened from being exorcised from Yakumo's being.

With the malevolent personality having tried to crawl its way back towards Yakumo but a swipe from Gohan's zweihander soon swinging down to chop its right arm off at the shoulder, causing a wretched sounding shriek that sounded like broken and cracked fingernails over jagged steel to quickly erupt from its vocal cords. Which was soon silenced as Gohan in a single thrust impaled the entire length of his weapon down its throat, that he soon swiftly yanked upwards violently splitting it in half, causing tainted royal violet energy to spray forth before dispersing leaving only an unconscious Yakumo lying on the floor.

"Well looks like this is another mission completed," Gohan said to himself as he put his zweihander away and went to pick up Yakumo

**"What do you intend to do after you report to Danzo?"** Kurama questioned as Gohan had collected the heiress in a bridal carry

"I'll make sure to put her somewhere safe. Seeing as how she can no longer stay with her clansmen. Because even though I got rid of her murderous uncle, their will still be others who will fear and later on hate and despise her. Which will no doubt lead to another Unkai trying to kill her, which I can't have." Gohan reasoned in knowing she couldn't be left with the rest of her clan in knowing that with all the Ido had done her being left with her clan wasn't an option

**"Wherever it is you leave her, I'm sure it'll be somewhere that she will be left in good hands. After all, if anyone can place her in quite capable hands it would be you."** Kurama spoke in knowing that Gohan would do well in placing her where she'd be kept safe

"Thank you, Kurama. Now then time to head back and get this all squared away." Gohan responded as he walked out of the compound and into the night

* * *

**(The next morning, February 9th, 998 S.E, ROOT HQ, 8:56 Am)**

It was the next morning as Gohan had after telling Danzo of the mission's completion had taken time to rest before going back the very next day to talk about what to do concerning what needed to be done going forward with Yakumo.

"First of all, well done on your mission." Danzo congratulated the necromancer on the quick completion of the mission

"Thank you and honestly I had expected to have a bigger challenge from them, but who am I to argue with what's essentially a clean sweep for me. Not to mention that my victory was a prime example of the clans in Konoha's weakness in over-specializing in their bloodline." Gohan spoke considering that his defeating Unkai and his followers were also helped along by his Gamer's Mind but still was a clear example of such a thing

"I can agree with you on that front, seeing as how for too long the village I care about has let itself get complacent and overblown; thinking that we're unstoppable and nothing can touch us. When in actuality it is further from the truth." Danzo spoke in knowing that his beloved village had over the decades had grown complacent and nearly arrogant in their belief that they were untouchable

"Because I've watched for decades on end even with your father in power as we slowly degraded ourselves, while are rivals grew ever the stronger and became more powerful. With Kumo rivaling if not capable of surpassing us as the strongest of the 5 major villages. Seeing as how they learned from the last war and begun militarization and ramped up the training of their soldiers, while we have become far too lax and have become pale imitations of what we once were." Danzo added as he hated the fact that Konoha had gone from being the strongest of the 5 to being nearly tied for 3rd strongest with Iwa who was catching up to them in strength

With Danzo seeing their demilitarization of their village after the 3rd war as a grave oversight considering what came after it, as he had argued with Hiruzen for years on end to start militarizing Konoha; especially after the 9 tails attack that had left them damn well crippled on top of the Uchiha massacre. Yet the old monkey refused in not believing that Konoha should be pushed towards war and being in his terms 'heartless' in seeing them remilitarizing flying in the face of Konoha being the peaceful village that stood as guardians of the Will of Fire, something of which made Danzo despise Hiruzen all the more for not seeing the writing on the wall.

"Well, I completely agree with you that the village needs to get its ass in gear again. Because I hate what it's done to me no doubt, but even I refuse to let Konoha be crushed like ants. Since we're soldiers, and when the time comes I hopefully am at the forefront of us becoming great again." Gohan spoke as he truly wanted to help Konoha become a war machine once again if his empire was to become a reality

"Which is why I'm more than banking on the invasion happening during the Chunin Exams. Seeing as how with Hiruzen out of commission, I can really start getting my hands in everything." Gohan thought to himself at the fact that once Hiruzen was out of the way he could really start putting plans into action

"Trust me, when the opportunity presents you will be. After all, I will need someone who can get the new generation to follow the program and who better than you." Danzo promised him considering that to him Gohan was the best option to start getting the new generation on his side

"Thank you for the confidence, and I trust you that when the time comes that I'll be having people on the side of Konoha's reconstruction in no time," Gohan said in having full confidence that he'd be able to turn the new generation over to the inevitable war machine of conquest that Konoha would become

"But still concerning Yakumo, I have a plan on where we could keep her housed for the time being," Gohan added in having come up with where to put Yakumo

"Really? Tell me where do you think she should stay then?" Danzo questioned

"Well, why not have her stay with Sasuke Uchiha. After all, he's not only one of our strongest in this generation's batch of rookies. But he can also serve as someone who can work as an additional tether to the village, seeing as how they could bond with another. After all, between this and the damage done to Sasuke in part by the massacre; he could use another friend who knows what it's like to go through similar trauma." Gohan explained considering that not only was Sasuke a good choice considering that he was strong enough besides himself to protect her, but it was also someone he could use to help channel his inner darkness.

"An interesting choice, but overall one that I can't find fault in. I will be sure to make this happen, but as an added precaution I will have a few of my operatives on standby to watch over her." Danzo told him thinking it would be a good idea considering this way not only does Sasuke gain an additional tether to keep him bound to Konoha but Yakumo gains one to keep her in the village making it a win-win

"Glad you see it that way Danzo, anyways seeing as how there's nothing else to really report besides the initial one given to you. I'll be on my way." Gohan said as he excused himself and went about his business elsewhere

_**Quest Completed: It's Just an Illusion**_

_**Reward 1: Large Affection and Obedience gain with Yakumo Kurama**_

_**Reward 2: 3 Randomized Skill Scrolls**_

_**Reward 3: 2 Perks**_

_**Perk Gained: Lord of Death**_

_**Your hate for life has allowed you to become more proficient in killing your enemies. Spells that deal Necrotic Damage now deal double damage.**_

_**Perk Gained: Arcana Generator**_

_**The amount of mana your body generates is incredible and as such radiates from you constantly. Your total MP is now multiplied times 4 and all spell damage taken you gain back 5% MP and HP**_

"Huh neat," Gohan said to himself as he walked out of the ROOT headquarters

* * *

**(2 days later, February 11th, 998 S.E, Konoha, 1:45 Pm)**

It was a few days later as he went to visit Yakumo who had been recovering after having the Ido exorcised from her, as the experience had left her drained and understandably so after having a malicious entity driven from you and then subsequently vanquished.

"Hello Yakumo, I hope you're doing ok?" Gohan questioned as he entered her room

"Yes I am, in fact, I'm doing far better than I have been in a long time." Yakumo answered as she was still pale-faced after the exorcism but otherwise looked to be in good health

"Excellent to hear. I also went by one of the bakeries in the village and got you cookies, after all, nothing like such a thing to get your strength back up." Gohan said as he had brought with him chocolate chip cookies as a gesture of goodwill towards her

"Oh...thank you. This is one of the nicest things I've had done for me in a long time." Yakumo replied as Gohan handed her the cookies

"Well I figured this would beat whatever they feed you here. Besides, I thought its the least I could do after everything that's gone on." Gohan spoke having remembered from both his past life and the past Gohan's memories that hospital food wasn't exactly all that good

"You've done plenty. Because thanks to you I'm finally free of that thing that's haunted me for nearly 2 and a half years, and I will safely say that I feel so much better now that the damned thing is out of my mind." Yakumo thanked Gohan for having freed her of the Ido's control and influence

"Hold on a second, you've been stuck with that thing for two years? How and why the fuck did no one do anything about it?! Gohan questioned stupefied that she'd been left with the Ido for so long

"Well they thought that the seal would hold by just slapping it right on me, but after the Ido manifested and subsequently broke the seal. No one thought to do a repeat check in on the status of the seal in thinking it was ok. Add to it that not even 3 months later and she's already replaced with some Hyuuga bitch and I'm yesterday's news." Yakumo spat in anger at the fact that she'd been so quickly replaced by the person she once looked too in order to help master her illusory powers

"Who's this person you're talking about?" Gohan questioned

"Kurenai Yuhi. Since she's the one that started it all, and the one person who above all else I absolutely hate." Yakumo furiously answered with the mention of the red-eyed jonin bringing nothing but feelings of disgust, betrayal, and hatred towards her

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. Since she has that stuttering cunt Hinata and that Inuzuka bastard who thinks he's shit, but really ain't shit...yeah she's not on my list of favored people either." Gohan responded in having nearly forgot who Kurenai was

"Yes her...she not only betrayed me when I need her, slapped a seal on me instead of helping me reach my full potential and control my power. Then to top it all off she finds someone else to dote on like a lost puppy, while I have to struggle to fight off my inner demon from literally hurting everyone. I just couldn't stand her anymore that eventually I just let it take me." Yakumo spat as she hated Kurenai with an honest to god passion for abandoning her and then practically forgetting about her as though she were garbage

_'I swear they just make it too easy for me to get my claws into people.'_ Gohan thought to himself at the fact that the people in Konoha really made it too easy for him to get his hooks into people

"Well unlike Kurenai, I'll be here to help you for the long haul." Gohan said to Yakumo

"Really?" Yakumo asked as the necromancer only gave her wry smile

"Of course. After all, I went out of my way to save you from that monster within. So there's no doubt that I'll be there to help you out every step of the way. Not to mention that unlike Kurenai I actually see the potential in you and I know that you can not only exceed her but overshadow her." Gohan answered back giving a hopeful smile to the Kurama heiress

"T-Thank you Gohan. I appreciate it, as it's nice to have someone believe in me again." Yakumo thanked him for the kind words

"No problem. Because I'll make sure that you're trained to not only be one of the greatest genjutsu users in the lands, that'll make Kurenai Yuhi look like dog-shit in comparison. Because just think about it Yakumo, one day you're becoming a household name for all those who wish to practice in the art of illusions. Not only that but with my help I'll make sure you overcome the frailness of your own body and become something truly awesome." Gohan told her considering that he was more than willing to invest into Yakumo in knowing she'd make not only an astounding genjutsu user but also a great assassin as well

"Besides, you and I both know it would absolutely crush Kurenai to know she squandered her chances to have helped you become a legend up there with our very own Kages. Because don't you want that opportunity Yakumo? To show the bitch who was more than likely jealous of the fact that in no time at all you'd render her obsolete, because that's more than the reason why she put that seal on you. Besides, that why she abandoned you and turned you away all those times. Since she knew that if she trained you then the only thing she had to cling onto that made her worth anything in this village would be gone. I mean just think about it with Hinata she'd be able to keep her under her thumb as a glass doll she could dote on without worrying it'd upstage her in the only thing she's even good at." Gohan added as his words to Yakumo were smooth as silk and made all too much sense to her

Because the Kurama heiress felt the words of the Necromancer make far too much sense, that she was jealous of her power and instead of letting her reach her full potential not only abandoned and turned her away when she repeatedly asked for help. Instead she sealed off her powers and sent her spiraling into her own hell with a monstrous force inside of her, just so she wouldn't be made obsolete by her and that she could dote on the worthless, spineless Hyuuga bitch that was so pathetic that it made her want to violently vomit up her own insides that Kurenai chose Hinata over her.

"So Yakumo what do you say to my helping you become something greater in this world?" Gohan asked as Yakumo looked towards him with chocolate brown eyes full of dark determination

"I'm all for it; because I want to prove to the village...no the world that I'm one of the best illusionists there ever was to exist," Yakumo told him as her eyes burned with resolve at wanting to still become a genjutsu mistress

"Excellent to hear. But just so you know, you will be put through the wringer with me. Because I'll be also having someone to help you overcome your physical weakness as well since I want you to be able to be someone who can not only melt minds and cast wondrously terrifying illusions. But also be quick and quiet enough to slice someone's throat open in an instant." Gohan said as he also wanted Yakumo to be physically capable as well

"I'm more than willing to put the work in; if it means that I can reach my goal of being a genjutsu master. But I want one thing that is also my new goal in life." Yakumo replied her eyes still shining with dark determination

"What is it?" Gohan curiously asked

"I want to break Kurenai Yuhi. I want to take away everything she loves and tear it away from her, I want to melt her mind until its nothing but sludge, and most of all... I want her to live knowing that she has nothing left. Then after that when she's alone and her mind is in shambles then and only then will she have my permission to die." Yakumo spitefully answered back, as she wanted to take away everything that Kurenai had and smash it to pieces and turn her into a withered husk of her former self

"That will not be a problem to do at all Yakumo, as stick with me and together I'll make all your goals a reality. The only thing I ask is that you stick with me till the end, and be patient with me in my plans to come." Gohan told her as all that he asked is that she be patient with her and stick by his side

"You saved my life, and for that, I owe you everything. So you can trust me absolutely, that I will stand by you no matter what." Yakumo swore as she owed Gohan a great debt and as such would stand by him no matter what

"Then that settles it, as welcome to the club Yakumo. Because here on my side of things, I guarantee that you'll become something truly amazing." Gohan told her as Yakumo had a small smile come across her face all the while the dark determination in her eyes only grew more intense

_'One day Kurenai...one day I swear I'll take your life and crush it like you did mine.'_ Yakumo internally swore that one day she'd smash Kurenai Yuhi's life to bits

**So then with the potential crisis of Yakumo Kurama evade, Gohan has managed too now get his hooks into her and turn her onto his side all the while the Kurama heiress now sets her sights on Kurenai. Find how things will play out with Yakumo on Gohan's side and how her vendetta against Kurenai shall unfold on the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power**

* * *

**_Now then let's get on to the reviews from the last chapter now shall we._**

**_John50: Glad you liked the last chapter man and hope you enjoy this one. And to answer your question for why he doesn't use clones for the Rasengan; its because he doesn't want to rely on clones to make Rasengans for him considering that he'd rather be able to make them himself. Especially because every second counts in combat and he won't be able to have an enemy wait around for him to make a clone and help him charge up one_**

**_TheOnlyKing: Happy you liked the last chapter and trust me its gonna be fun having Gohan twist Kushina into being evil when he rescues her and she wakes up from her coma_**

**_alec-potter: Happy you liked the last chapter and hope you liked this one._**

**_Thel310: That's something I'd have to think heavily about because here's the thing Orochimaru is a wild-card, to say the least. Therefore Gohan can't really risk having someone like him run amok in his empire without any safety precautions or fail-safes in check to prevent him from doing anything that would undermine him. So that's something I'm gonna hold off on until the future of the story._**

**_piddle: No he hasn't actually. Because I meant for that to skeleton from the last chapter to be more of a manifestation of his willpower that will become his Susanoo._**

**_frankieu: Happy you like the previous chapter and hope you enjoy this one._**

**_Megatronius Uchiha: It was a little heavy-handed in that the department, but sometimes chapters will write themselves out like that. So I'll try and make it so they won't be as such in the future but no promises. Other than that I hope you continue to enjoy the story._**

**_CuriousGuest: Yeah as here's the thing about Itachi, as he's not going to get the martyr treatment he got in canon. Instead, when Sasuke does hunt him down he's gonna be broken and tortured until he's a mind-broken slave. Also, I love the idea of Izumi as now I have a reason to include her into the story, so thank you for the idea. Also, Kushina is most certainly in a near 20-year coma where Hiruzen and to a much lesser extent Jiraiya will be getting her fury soon enough. Also I agree with you on the subject of Kakashi, because I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't want his own sensei's son to go through a similar situation of what he had to deal with growing up; which is why he would've tried everything possible to reason with Minato and have him not seal Kurama inside his only son.. in fact how he feels towards Minato will be delved into later on in the story. Another thing is that yes Soul Possession can be leveled up later on, considering that I do have a few plans here and there on how to break some people and have Gohan get what he wants. Also, I hoped you liked what I did with Yakumo and what I have set up for her in terms of her vendetta against Kurenai as she is gonna smash everything she loves to bits and then some._**

**_55narutoboy: Glad you like the story so far and I'll be sure to try and do your suggestion in the future, so I can get to the point faster in skill descriptions._**

**_MasterofDragonsGod: Happy you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one._**

**_Dominus1389: About your suggestion, he'll start letting his ladies into his inner circle eventually. Considering that you are right that they'll make effective generals and such, but I won't limit them to being necessarily generals. Considering that why stop at that when you can employ them at fields they'll excel at in the empire, with an example being Ino as Head of Propaganda for a position in his empire and in future worlds. _**

**_setokayba2n: Sakura will stay on Team 7 during the Chunin Exams, but not for long considering that I have a plan to get her out of the story while also amping up the danger of Orochimaru for Shippuden. As for what Gohan will do to Hiruzen after the invasion, remember that he is a necromancer and necromancers can resurrect people so all it'll take is Gohan and Kushina doing a smear campaign on him for while he's out of the picture and once he's brought back to be bled dry for information; his reputation will be so shot to hell that even if he does come back he'll be a pariah._**

**_Inritus: He switches classes because that's how he has to level them up, considering that if he wants to level up a certain class then he'll have to switch too and equip it in order to level it up. With Gamer's Mind it'll allow him to think a lot more clearly and choose the best solution to how to effectively solve a problem; although traits he picks up along the way will affect his mind and mental state. The dislike for Hinata will be explained in future chapters, but the main reason for it is the fact that he hates the fact that she practically has no spine and isn't willing to stand up for herself. Also, holy shit I forgot about Earth Release until reading your review considering that it would make him a lot more defensively viable than water release, however, I have a plan to have him trade out Water Release for Earth Release later down the line. And as for bloodlines once he gets a high enough affinity Scorch Release will more than likely be up on the list considering its my favorite of them all and a damn shame with how little attention it gets in stories and Yin-Yang Release is an definite once he kills Pein. A maybe on the Dead Bone Pulse considering I'd have to figure out how to fit it in with everything. There will be more Anko shown in the story, I'm just trying to juggle everything else so that his potential love interests also have the spotlight. And holy shit thank you for the idea of him obtaining a Necronomicon as that's something on his checklist as a Lich. I have thought about going to game worlds later down the line. Lastly, I'm not gonna have him look like a rotting corpse when he becomes a Lich more or less just some physical changes that will be superficial but nothing beyond that._**

**_Blazing heart frigid soul: Happy you liked the last chapter. And as for bloodlines it'll take him getting his affinities to a high enough level so that he can unlock the option to do so considering that I know about Kakashi's speel on developing affinities. But he won't gain an elemental bloodline till after the Finals or during the Tsunade arc._**

**_The1ststand: Like I said Sasuke isn't gonna have Gamer power considering that it would ruin the story otherwise if he did. Also no Sasuke isn't gonna get the Curse Mark considering that Gohan isn't going to take any chances in letting Sasuke be turned away from his side whatsoever. Furthermore, concerning Sakura I'm not gonna kill her off, but she's gonna wish she was dead once the Forest of Death comes up and they encounter Orochimaru._**

**_Ruberforumfree: (Chapter 3): Fair point but considering they're traditionally evil, you can't really blame him for going along that line of thought. Especially when there aren't that many good necromancers to have him say otherwise. Other than that, I'm glad you enjoy the story so far.\_**

**_Vequest: (Chapter 12): He is and the thing is that Danzo did say that while Gohan was on those missions he'd have some ROOT operatives be disguised as him and act as stand-ins for him during that time. As for Kakashi not joining in on that...that's something I'll try and explain later on about. Other than that I'm happy you enjoy the story thus far._**

**_True Sage of Six Paths (Chapter 1): I'm definitely trying my best to improve and I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy the story. And hope you're doing well in life too my dude._**

**_winanto05 (Chapter 10): Well I'm still trying to improve things as I go, so I hope you'll stick around to see how everything unfolds down the line._**

**_gusshadowhunter: Happy you like the story and hope you continue to read more of it down the line_**

* * *

_**And cut as I hoped you guys liked this chapter since it gave the introduction of Yakumo into the story, which is gonna be some fun writing out since Kurenai and Hinata better watch out now. But without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Gohan getting his mission to take on Yakumo possessed by the Ido and get rid of Unkai which I thought would be neat to do, as well as him getting an exorcism skill from Kurama which adds to more of his story. Considering that Kurama is a century's if not millennia's old kitsune therefore within the context of the story probably has done a lot of cool stuff that was never known about before, that I can't wait to delve into later on.**_

_**Following that up we've got Gohan decimating both Unkai's forces and Yakumo's guards which happened quickly and in a hurry, because due to the fact that Gamer's mind protects against psychological and mind-altering effects both the Kurama clan's and the Ido posed, then Yakumo's illusions would be rendered null and void.**_

_**Next up we've got Gohan going back to Danzo where they discuss where to put Yakumo, as well as other things such as the eventual re-militarization of Konoha which will be playing a large role to come during the aftermath of the Konoha Crush.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Gohan talking with Yakumo and getting her onto his side which I loved doing because its Gohan being able to get her onto his side while also playing on that darkness she's got in her heart due to Kurenai's fuck-ups. Which not only has Yakumo endeavoring to still be a genjutsu master, but now has a vendetta focused on smashing apart Kurenai's life.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**That being said this Pravus666 signing out till next time as the next chapter will be a bit of chilled out chapter, so stay tuned for all of that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: Witchtripper by Down**_


	16. Chapter 16: Slowed Down

**(Chapter 16: Slowed Down)**

It was well into February as things had been relatively slow for the Gamer considering that he decided with how well everything had gone; that he would take a breather from training in his combative classes for now. Nevertheless in the time between the orders from Wave had made him and his clones have to work harder to where during everything to where he had reached level 54 of Blacksmithing which thanks to his reaching said level of Blacksmith granted him a beginner's Fire Resistance which was a nice bonus.

Other than that he had spent some time with Yakumo who had been released from the hospital and together he and Sasuke were doing physical training with her in order to build up her stamina, seeing as how if she was going to be an assassin. Then she needed to be able to go for long periods of time during all of the future assassinations he'd soon have her do, not to mention that it was also nice in training a replacement for Sakura.

* * *

**(February 27th, 998 S.E, Konoha, 2:10 Pm)**

It was at the tail-end of February as Gohan had finished doing another round of physical training with Yakumo who although red-faced after 2 weeks of said physical training was still grateful for the experience of having someone to invest time in her.

"Well, Yakumo I've gotta say that you've done surprisingly well these past couple of weeks," Gohan spoke while Yakumo was still red-faced and sweating from all of the physical training

'Oh, I almost forgot that she had a poor constitution to herself.' Gohan thought as he saw the heavily sweating Kurama heiress panting like a dog from the intense amount of physical effort

"Let me help you up, as you've done great today," Gohan said to her as he extended a hand to her that she wearily took

"Thank..you...also...so...fucking….exhausted. Everything...hurts." Yakumo panted as she had formed a small wet patch out of her own sweat

That in mind Gohan had decided to take her atop the Hokage Monument where they could talk, since the Gamer had grown to like the view of said monument; as he had carried Yakumo there on his back with her being thankful that he did so as he mainly got there via leaping from building to building like the Incredible Hulk.

"So now that you've caught your breath how do you feel about everything so far?" Gohan questioned the Yakumo heiress who was no longer red faced, but still very much weary from the amount of exercise she'd been put through

"Well this has been literally the most I've ever exercised, so besides every muscle in my body hurting. I feel pretty good about myself." Yakumo wearily responded considering that thanks to Gohan she worked out muscles she didn't even know she had

"Be glad that we're starting out rather light; because I'd rather you not tear a muscle while we're doing your physical training," Gohan spoke considering that he'd rather not have a pull or god forbid tear a muscle while they were doing their physical training

"You call what we did light stuff?" Yakumo questioned in exasperation

"Well, it is for me anyways. Then again I'm physically stronger than nearly everyone I know." Gohan answered back seeing as how the physical exercises

"You call doing 180 pushups, sit-ups, burpees, running a mile and a half and then pull-ups light exercising? …..I swear you are a mad man." Yakumo spoke seeing as how from her perspective what he called light exercise was insane

"Don't forget about all of the weight training we did as well," Gohan replied considering that he also had her do training with weights as well

"After all, I do need to build your stamina and strength up if your gonna be anything viable. Because one of the major weaknesses of a genjutsu master is their lack of physical strength or any noteworthy agility since they invest everything into making their illusions as potent as possible. Therefore I'm helping you circumvent that with all of the training we're doing, besides I do plan on making you a weapon and armor and I can't do that if you don't have the strength or constitution to wield either for any lengthy period of time." Gohan added considering that was the weakness of genjutsu users or illusionists in general

That being their overreliance on genjutsu/illusions had them neglect their physical attributes like physical strength and agility and add to it that they didn't invest into making themselves be at least somewhat durable to withstand damage, then they were pretty easy targets for people who could dispel their illusions or better yet really liked to get up close and personal.

"I understand completely why we do this, although I could do without all of my limbs hurting like hell. Besides, anything that helps me eventually surpass and soon crush Kurenai is something I'm more than happy to do." Yakumo responded eagerly since she wanted to be able to one day not only surpass Kurenai but crush her into the dirt where she belonged

"Trust me Yakumo; by the time she realizes how strong you've really become. She'll realize how wrong she was to turn her back on you; because by that time you'll be showing the world just how truly capable you really are." Gohan spoke considering that by that time he would've helped Yakumo go through her transformation as a genjutsu master and assassin in training

"Right now I can't wait for the chance to grind that Hyuuga bitch into the dirt where she belongs. Since every time I look at her wearing that headband or with Kurenai that it makes me so incredibly angry." Yakumo angrily responded as every time she looked at Hinata, it caused great anger to rapidly swell in her heart

"Because how can that spineless, stuttering, white-eyed cunt became a shinobi and yet I was confined to my house to have my power sealed away; not to mention on top of it confined to my house like a prisoner inside of it where my clansmen blamed me for what happened. Then you can easily tell that if I had my way about it; Hinata Hyuuga's mind would be reduced to nothing more than a hollowed-out husk." Yakumo further added as the moment she got the chance she would do everything she could to make Hinata an insane, near-mindless husk whose mind was nothing more than a pale shadow of itself

"Believe me I'll thank you for doing so, seeing as how she's honestly a fucking nuisance. Because the only thing she has going for her besides her Byakugan is that she's attractive and that's it. Other than that, if I have to hear her stutter or bother me for anything; then I'm showing her the back of my hand." Gohan responded as he honestly couldn't stand Hinata to the point that just to shut her the fuck up he'd punch her in the throat hard enough to make her suffocate

Because he honestly felt out of the girls in the Naruto universe that Hinata was next to Sakura one of the most annoying, as he found the whole shy and stuttering thing annoyed him to no end; seeing as how it also didn't help that she was his fucking stalker….a fate he found that he currently shared and took all of his willpower not to go forth and break her neck.

"Get in line Gohan, because if anyone gets to her it'll be me. Because I want the satisfaction of either having melted her mind to mush or making sure that she no longer wears that headband. Either one is fine by me, really. Especially seeing as how it'll all be apart of my first step towards truly breaking Kurenai." Yakumo spoke with dark determination once more showing itself in her eyes

"Nevertheless if you ever need help in bringing her or Hinata down, then please let me know. Because now that your on my side; I'll happily go to bat for you any given day of the week." Gohan replied considering that as long as you were there to stick to his side then he'd fight for you as long as he could

"Thank you Gohan, it's nice to know some people will stick by my side." Yakumo thanked him

"No problem. Anyways let's get you back home since Sasuke should be making lunch right about now." Gohan told her as she smiled at the thought of getting something to eat after her rigorous physical training

* * *

**(February 28th, 998 S.E, Forest of Death, 9:45 Am, The next morning)**

It was the next morning as Gohan had gotten up early enough to practice with his Zweihander as part of his daily routine before he soon found himself getting a message from the system.

"Well, this is interesting," Gohan said to himself as he opened up the message

_**The system has gone through additional changes. The following of which have been implemented.**_

_**You now gain +90 SP per point of Vitality going forward when you level up a class that gives you vitality.**_

_**Also due to you now being able to romance people, you gain the use of Heart Crystals. With Heart Crystals you can boost the affection of an individual.**_

"Neat...also one other thing I've been wondering. What the hell are these ranks I've seen with people?" Gohan silently questioned as he'd seen with some of his enemies he'd fought against that they'd had ranks and wondered what that meant

_**Enemies and Allies are able to become strong enough that they can gain and ascend past ranks that give them boosts to their overall stats.**_

_**Regular: 0 times stat boost**_

_**Veteran: 2 times stat boost**_

_**Elite: 4 times Stat Boost**_

_**Champion: 8 times stat boost**_

_**Divine Champion: 16 times stat boo**_st

_**For example, Zabuza actually had 840 STR instead of 210**_

_'Ok...I'm definitely glad I didn't fight Zabuza hand to hand. Not to mention it now gives me a reason to boost my strength even higher.'_ Gohan thought to himself in knowing that if he ever had to engage in melee again that he'd need to boost his strength and moreso his vitality so as to better dish out damage and endure it

"Still I guess the next best thing for me to do is see how Tenten has been doing, after I get done with my exercises." Gohan said to himself as he went into further doing exercises and strength training to better improve his swordsmanship

With it being that once he finished his exercises and strength training for the day that he put away his zweihander and went into the village to go see how Tenten was doing, and it didn't take long for him to find her. Especially seeing as how the weapons mistress was training with her weapons going through stances and attack patterns with her various weapons, all of which she had constantly channeled her chakra through to cause them to arc with deadly arcs of lightning to increase their lethality and range.

**"I will say this girl that's caught your interest is truly impressive,"** Kurama remarked as Tenten rigorously drilled herself through all of the attack and defensive patterns of all chosen weapons at her disposal

"You've got that right. Because out of all the people that I graduated with she has the greatest amount of potential to be something amazing and I can't wait to help her get there." Gohan replied as he approached Tenten as he ducked under a swing from her halberd

"Gohan you have to be more careful because I could've damn well taken your jaw off or worse," Tenten spoke as her halberd was mere inches away from Gohan's face while the faint smell of ozone radiated off the weapon

"Trust me Tenten it'll take more than that to make me bleed. Since I'm extremely durable if I'm to toot my own horn." Gohan boasted at the fact that he could take far more punishment than what he could've before his Uzumaki side took full effect

"Well, maybe when things clear up we can have a good old fashion sparring match. Because I've got more than a good feeling that I clean your damn clock with how much stronger I am." Tenten suggested gaining a booming laugh from the necromancer

"Bring it on Tenten, as I can handle anything you can throw at me. Because there's nothing you can do that I can't fucking handle." Gohan responded with complete confidence that he could endure the punishment Tenten could throw at him

"I'll be the judge of that when we have our sparring match...also have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately?" Tenten questioned as she took notice of Gohan's appearance

"No, not really. I just put on some clothes, make sure I don't smell like shit or Kiba's personality and then do what I gotta do for the rest of the day. Why'd you ask?" Gohan questioned as to why she was making note of his appearance

"Because I do not remember you looking this jacked before, also I gotta say really like the redhead look you got going on." Tenten told him as she had to admit that it took her awhile before she fully noticed the changes in Gohan

With his eyes becoming a more intense and darker shade of royal blue, his hair becoming a potent shade of red like overipened strawberries that had patches of goldenrod yellow shining through and now styled and spiked out like Broly from Dragonball Super, his face becoming a bit more rounded. His shoulders slightly more broad, his height at now 6 foot 1 and him having put on a great deal of muscle mass which fit his more strength-based build as he seemed to have doubled in muscle mass to where in build he was approaching Brock Lesnar levels of jacked from how much muscle mass he'd packed on from his Uzumaki side being released.

_'Now I really look like an anime protagonist. Except for the fact that I've gone through super puberty.. especially if my voice is anything to go by.'_ Gohan thought to himself considering that he'd gone through a full-blown metamorphosis along with the fact his voice sounded like the lead singer for Pantera during modern-day after he finished chain-smoking cigars for 20+ years straight

"Like I said I really don't check what I look like. All I know is that I get up and go do what I gotta do." Gohan responded considering that he didn't really care to check his appearance all that much

"Anyways I saw you practicing with all your weapons and such. Mind telling me how that's been going?" Gohan questioned curious as to how he saw Tenten's training progressing

"It's been going fantastic! Because I've finally been able to increase the range and damage of my weapons by using them as a conductor for my lightning chakra; which so far as been working wonders for being able to boost my offense." Tenten said with pride in her using her lightning style chakra as a way to boost her combative ability

"I've seen...and have to say you've got my vote for best kunoichi in our generation," Gohan remarked in seeing the trees and targets reduced to smoking splinters that smelled heavily of ozone

"Thanks, I appreciate it; especially since the hard part has been focusing it to my weapons to increase its hitting power and not shock me in the process. But oddly enough I've managed to get the hang of concentrating it enough to where by the Chunin Exams if I play my cards right I can effectively double the range I can hit people at." Tenten told him considering that the process of getting her lightning chakra to stay consistently concentrated so as to maximize it's penetrative and electrical power

"Great news to hear Tenten. As I'm proud of ya for being able to take things to the next level, because at least that's another thing you've got that makes you superior to all these other pretenders that want to call themselves kunoichi." Gohan congratulated her on her progress in making such headway

'Which reminds me I should probably have Kakashi, get me back on training with my affinities. Since I've been slacking off on them big time.' Gohan thought in knowing he'd been slacking off in training his elemental affinities

"Thank you. But that's just the starting out phase to what I've actually been trying to work on. Because now that I've got a good enough handle on my lightning chakra to channel it into my weapons, I'm finally ready for the next step." Tenten said excitement bursting forth through her voice to where the Necromancer could see she was practically giddy talking about it

"Whatever this next step you've got planned is; I can tell it's got you super fucking excited," Gohan replied in seeing the excitement in her voice

"Well, you know how the current Raikage has his Lightning Armor?" Tenten questioned

"Yeah what about it?" Gohan asked wondering where this was going

"Well I've been trying to recreate it, but into my version that functions more like an actual suit of armor. Because unlike his version I want it to give me true defense that acts like a shield that will punish people for daring to get in melee range of me." Tenten answered causing Gohan to do a double-take at hearing that

"Now that...that right there is fucking awesome. How long have you been working on this exactly?" Gohan asked curiously

"About a month now. Since it's been pretty tough to keep concentrated and constantly focused around my body, but so far I've managed to keep it contained to my legs which has worked great for increasing my movement speed. The shitty thing about it; is making full stops or turns." Tenten told him in clear embarrassment of how many times she's crashed into things

Because the thing about her version of the Lightning Release Armor was that granted it would give her an obvious increase in speed was the fact that it would give her a more punishing defense, and work off of the idea of electromagnetism she'd been using with her more recent jutsu. But the hard thing about it was due to it increasing her movement speed to such a higher degree and the fact that it required a more dense concentration of chakra for it, it made trying to control the newly increased speed much harder which led to her hilariously crashing into things.

"That sucks as much as how loud Sakura is." Gohan quipped causing a chuckle to come from the weapons mistress

"Like I said Gohan I feel sorry for you that you got stuck with a banshee." Tenten replied still chuckling

"Someone has to." Gohan said feeling dejected

"Well, maybe this will make you feel better," Tenten told him giving him a kiss on the cheek

"You know what..I'm not gonna question it. I'm just gonna go on about my business and all that. So see ya later." Gohan replied as he soon Incredible Hulk jumped away

"Maybe one of these days I should ask him out on a date." Tenten mused to herself at the idea before going back to training

* * *

**(Several Hours Later, Gohan's Mindscape, 4:48 Pm)**

It was hours later as Gohan had begun meditating and was currently in his mindscape with Kurama, mainly just talking things over and asking him about both his past and to see when he could move onwards to manifesting a tailed cloak.

"So do you think I'll be able to hold down a tails' worth of your chakra soon?" Gohan questioned in wanting to get ahold of being able to access the tailed forms of Kurama's chakra

**"You are no doubt ready to be able to handle a full tails worth of it. Because you have both the physical and mental fortitude to withstand it. Had this been before the other part of you was released, then I would've had you hold off because you were too physically unable to handle it. Otherwise, I'd have to start healing you from how fast my chakra would be corroding your body."** Kurama answered considering that had it been before Gohan unlocked his Uzumaki bloodline then he'd have to wait another year or year and a half before letting him get to using a tails worth

"Now I'm definitely glad I unlocked the Uzumaki half of me," Gohan spoke as he was glad that he was now far more durable than what he once was

"The only things' left to do is getting closer to unlocking those chains and then I'll be able to shut people down on sight from using jutsu on me. Then my completing the Rasengan and I'll be able to better take people out on sight when I get up close and personal to people." Gohan added in knowing once he got the chakra chains and Rasengan down pat then he'd be far more adept in shutting people down

**"Speaking of those detestable chakra chains, I've been messing around with their potential effects for when you do unlock them. Because seeing as how I actually like you, I felt that anything I could do to help you get a leg up on anyone we fight is something I'll be more than happy to help out with."** Kurama told him gaining Gohan's attention

"Really now? Mind telling me what you've been doing to improve them?" Gohan questioned as to how the massive kitsune was going about improving them

**"Simple. I've been modifying them so that they apply the same corrosive effects my chakra would have on normal humans. With it being made even more potent when you use my chakra in tandem."** Kurama answered as he felt that would be the best and simplistic way to improve them

"Every little bit helps, so thank you." Gohan thanked the kitsune considering that every single bit helped him out for what's to come in the future

**"It is of no concern to me. Not only because I refuse to have a weak host or rather in our case partner, but also because mere things such as this are child's play that I'm willing to do for you. With it being the simple fact that out of all those who've contained me so far; that you are the one who has shown me any form of kindness or interest in who I am. For that, I'm thankful that I was sealed in someone like you."** Kurama spoke in having felt that out of all of his hosts so far that the necromancer was the best one he had out of them all

Because with Gohan he was someone who had not only seen them being the monstrous 9 tailed fox who was a being supposedly born out of countless centuries of fury and hatred but instead as Kurama the tailed beast who has lived throughout the ages as a myriad of different monikers and lives.

"That's because I can see beyond the beast everyone deems you as and know that your something infinitely greater than what they could ever know," Gohan responded in being able to see that Kurama was something infinitely more than being the beast of destruction legends had made them to be

**"If people knew the truth to who I was, or rather have been all these years. Then they'd have their feet in their mouths from all of what I've done throughout the centuries."** Kurama spoke in knowing full well that if the humans his father favored knew what he'd done throughout the many decades then they'd eat their hearts out

"Well considering that you were a fuck mothering exorcist, I'd have a hard time believing it too," Gohan replied considering that even still it took him time for him to process such a thing

**"To be honest being an exorcist was one of the best times I ever had. Since there's something about having put those filthy demons in their place, especially that disgusting little shit Moryo who thought he could use his army to create a kingdom on my home. It was adorable, but I more or less smacked him around back to the netherworld. The little shit had to wait until I was sealed again before making a comeback, and even still he got sealed away."** Kurama spoke having found being an exorcist to have been some of the best fun he had in the totality of his existence

"Wait a minute you fought against Moryo? I thought he was this big bad super demon from what I've heard?" Gohan questioned considering that from what he remembered from the movies Moryo was some big bad super demon; yet upon hearing this Kurama started almost howling with laughter

**"Moryo a super demon? By my father, that's downright hilarious! That is the best joke you've told in years Gohan, as I haven't laughed like this in years at hearing that demonic shit be considered anything super!"** Kurama barked with laughter escaping their maw that thundered throughout his mindscape

_**(+9 Reputation towards Kurama for making them laugh for the first time in decades.)**_

**"I mean for him to be considered anything threatening is downright adorable and hilarious! I mean that arrogant little shit thinking that he was anything approaching a legitimate demon is too damn funny!"** Kurama laughed in not having done so in so many years

"Well will you look at that, I didn't think you could smile much more know how to laugh." Gohan quipped as Kurama's laughter began to die down

**"Trust me I used to smile so much more before the Senju and Uchiha came along and tore my family apart. Because I remember times when I used to swim alongside Isobu in the oceans and go fishing with him, or how Son Goku and I would use to go around doing our regular sparring matches that would reshape the lands around us and master the Sage Arts that our father had left incomplete. Those times are the last bits of happiness I remember having before everything went to hell."** Kurama said in fond memory of the time they'd spend with their siblings before their father's descendants ripped their family to pieces and divided them like children's toys

"I never knew that you and the other tailed beasts were that close to each other. Then again everyone depicts you all as savage beasts of pure destruction. Nevertheless, my eternal condolences that your family was torn apart, by some idiot man who never looked past the trees to see the forest for all its worth." Gohan responded feeling sympathy for Kurama having their family torn apart and then sold off by some idealistic tool

**"While I appreciate the sentiment, I have no need for them. Since I've long made peace with what that idealist bastard did to my family. Even though I still wish I could tear him limb from limb."** Kurama spoke in having made peace with what had happened

"Still you've led an amazing life from what little I've gathered, considering that I never would've guessed you to be a Sage of all things." Gohan responded in never having thought Kurama to have been a Sage of all things

**"Yes in fact I was. Since Son Goku and I out of the 9 of us had taken to continuing our father's legacy in mastering and continuing where he left off. With it being some of the best time I had in having bonded with him over our growing prowess in the Sage Arts."** Kurama said in fond memory

With the times in which Kurama and Son Goku having spent those many years in practicing, advancing, mastering and perfecting Senjutsu were the some of the best in the kitsune's long-lived life; seeing as how it let Kurama not only continue their father's work. But also allowed for Kurama to bond with and spend time with Son Goku to the point of which during their shared time in the Sage Arts they were they became the closest of all the 9 in terms of their relationship with each other.

**"After all, it was thanks to us that Senjutsu became even as renowned as it was today. Because had it not been for all the countless work we put into the art, then no one would even know its awesome power. Nor would that idiot Hashirama have as much power as he did during his prime."** Kurama noted at the fact that without Son Goku or their help that senjutsu would be centuries upon centuries behind what it currently is today

"Wait a minute you taught Hashirama how to do Sage Arts?" Gohan questioned as the kitsune who let out a somber sigh

**"Let's just say that at one point or another in my final days of freedom I believed that there were good people who could still use my father's power for good. He was one of them that I decided to have taught some of my knowledge in Senjutsu. Had I known that he'd have used what I taught him to eventually betray me in my darkest hours, then I would've never taught him at all."** Kurama bitterly answered in somber and melancholic regret of having taught Hashirama how to utilize Senjutsu

**"But at least I've learned from my mistakes in trusting people like him with such power. Because here's the thing Gohan its always the ones that wish for peace and want to spread their ideals of understanding and togetherness that'll stab you in the back when you least expect it."** Kurama added with hate and bitterness coloring the kitsune's voice at the betrayal still felt to this very day

"Trust me I won't make that mistake. Especially because I've got too much planned and too much already in the works to let some idealistic bastard with delusions of thinking he's something special get in my way." Gohan replied as he refused to let anyone especially an idealistic idiot stand in the way of what he knew was his

**"Good. Because I refuse to lose out on one of the best hosts I've had."** Kurama spoke in not wanting to lose Gohan as their host

"Don't worry you won't. Besides, at the rate I'm going; I'll soon master death and be able to live as long as possible. Then take into the factoring that I won't rest until you become a god and it'll be downright impossible for either of us to lose each other." Gohan said in knowing that with his impending rise to Lichdom and soon making Kurama a god that their losing one another would be damned near impossible

**"I look forward to the day when I gain godhood and have the power to break free from this seal. Since I long to beat back on solid ground once more."** Kurama replied in missing its freedom

"Don't worry I'll make sure it happens before my hair goes grey and I got liver spots all across my body." Gohan swore gaining another chuckle from the kitsune

**"Luckily enough you're stuck with me so that probably won't happen for another century or 2. Regardless, it's always nice talking with you Gohan."** Kurama told the necromancer in always enjoying talking to him

"Likewise." Gohan spoke before cutting off the connection

Once he cut off the connection he opened his eyes and summoned his Zweihander to once more practice with it, before he went to bed with him enjoying the silence of the evening as he trained himself.

* * *

**(3 days later, March 3rd, 998 S.E, 2:12 Pm, Konoha)**

It was now the start of March as Gohan was mainly just hanging out Anko who'd got back from a recent mission and was happy to enjoy a nice day with her boyfriend.

"I gotta say its nice spending time with you again Anko." Gohan said in having actually missed Anko

"Same. Because even though I enjoyed using that axe you got me on those bastards from Grass Country, I still miss hanging out with my boyfriend…" Anko replied in having very much having had fun in dismembering those bastards with the battleaxe

"Glad you've liked using it Anko. By the way, I've been working on making you an updated version of the armor gave you, a few months back." Gohan informed her considering that he was close at hand to finally being able to make +2 plate mail

"Awesome! Because while I've enjoyed using the one you gave me, as never before have I enjoyed the look on someone's face when they know that their swords and taijutsu aren't that good against me anymore. I've been putting it through the ringer with all the missions I've been going on." Anko bashfully admitted to the fact that her plate armor had been blessing so that she could look at her enemies in the face in making them know how useless their attacks were, she did go through a good deal of missions

"Well despite how much damage you've done to it, I can repair it in no time. Just next time tell me when you bang up your armor because I don't mind doing it for you. I'd just rather you not wait till the last minute." Gohan spoke gaining a hug from Anko

"Thank you Gohan, you're the best!" Anko cheered wrapping Gohan in a hug

"You're damn right I'm the best," Gohan replied

"Well, I might as well put these heart crystals I've got from killing creatures in the Forest of Death to use. Besides, everyone likes a happy Anko." Gohan thought as he used one to boost Anko's affection by 10

"Anyways seeing as how the best girl can use more firepower I made you a new jutsu." Gohan spoke as he fished from his inventory to get her a new jutsu scroll he'd been working on

_**Fire Release: Immolation**_

_**A-Rank**_

_**CP Cost: 13,200**_

_**This jutsu causes a concentrated inferno to wreathe around a creature you can see in a 90-foot radius. With the creature taking 62,400-67,200 fire damage and an additional 3,600-4,800 per 6 seconds for a full minute. If the damage from this jutsu kills a target, they are turned to ash.**_

"I made this as a heavy hitter jutsu, so use this only when you this when you want some to be turned into an ash pile. So use it when you know you'll want someone to be turned into ashes." Gohan advised her considering that this was a very potent A-Rank jutsu he made that he knew could almost approach S-rank

"Don't worry Gohan I'll put this to great use...especially on a certain snake," Anko said with an almost manic chuckle as he saw a +6 affection and +7 obedience bonus go up

"You do know if you want help regarding your snake problem, I can help you out with that." Gohan offered considering that he was getting increasingly strong at the rate he was going to be a Lich before Part 1 ended

"Wait a minute you'd really go out of your way to help me kill him?" Anko questioned as Gohan merely gave a shrug of his shoulders

"Of course I would. Remember that I not only care about you, but think the world of you as well. Because you'd only have to ask and I'd obliterate him and all his men out of existence for you. After all, you are the best thing about this village..well at least to me anyway." Gohan spoke as he soon saw Anko look at him nearly teary-eyed before wrapping him up in a giant hug

Which ended with her then proceeding to heatedly kiss and make out with him that got so intense to the point that her overcoat wound up loosely near her elbows, and her having a few hickeys around her collarbone and neck while she was red-faced but overall very joyful looking.  
"You've no idea how much that means to me that you'd go that far." Anko said feeling a surge of happiness well up from within her

"Like I said Anko I'm always happy to do things for you, all you have to do is simply ask." Gohan replied as he didn't mind doing things for the snake mistress as he may be evil, but even still he liked doing things for people he truly and legitimately cared for

"Still thank you so much for being so willing to go the distance for me like this. Because no one has been willing to go as far as to honestly help me kill that bastard snake and all he's done to me." Anko spoke considering as how no one not even Kurenai would go as far as to help her in her quest for retribution against Orochimaru

"Well unlike them I actually love you and will go above and beyond to make sure your happy. If no one else will be there to lift you up and make sure that what you want happens, then I will every single step of the way." Gohan replied considering that he'd make sure that Anko was both kept happy and that any threats towards it would be dealt with swiftly and without hesitation

"Why do you have to be such a good boyfriend?" Anko wondered at how Gohan managed to be a good boyfriend to her

"Well what can I say, I'm great at everything I do. It just so happens being your significant other is one of those things." Gohan replied with a shrug of his shoulders that got a bit of soft laughter from Anko

"I swear one of these days I'll have to do something really nice for you," Anko told him with a mischievous grin on her face

"Oh really? Anything you have in mind?" Gohan curiously asked in wondering what that nice something would be

"Sorry I can't tell you. But trust me you'll love it." Anko answered back

"Fine, I can wait. Anyways I'm happy I can spend the day with you." Gohan spoke as Anko soon had one of her snake summons had come to her and whispered something that gave her an annoyed look

"Something wrong Anko?" Gohan questioned

"No its fine, apparently duty calls again and I have to go back to work. Apparently Mizuki's fiance had been caught breaking him out and now the loser is out on the run." Anko sourly answered as she wasn't too happy at having her time with Gohan ruined

"Well be sure to punish her good for me. Because how dare she have the nerve to ruin our time together." Gohan said as she had a wide and almost malevolent grin on her face

"Don't worry we're gonna have a good time together," Anko replied with a menacing bout of laughter before heading off to the T&I center

_'I swear this has been a good week.'_ Gohan thought to himself

**So with Gohan turning Yakumo moreover to his side as well as getting the chance to spend more time with Anko and finding out more of Kurama's past; things seem to be continuing on an upward swing for him. But will this all continue to be, or will things go up in smoke for him..you'll just have to wait until the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

_**Now then let's get onto the reviews from the last chapter now shall we.**_

**_NazgulBelserion: Huh...that would've been pretty funny not gonna lie. Oh well, I'll save that for later situations like it._**

**_frankieu: Glad you liked the prior chapter and oh yeah Yakumo will eventually be serving as Sakura's replacement. Also as to why Kurama didn't comment on her clan's surname..I honestly didn't think to have that happen until you brought up._**

**_Moyez Ahar: That's something I'd leave up to The Dark Wolf Shiro to decide considering that it would be up to him if he would like Gohan to be included in his multiverse and possibly meet Shro and or Kuro._**

**_Dominus1389: Like I said even if that happens there's no real surefire way that it would work considering that Orochimaru even if you used eromancy to do all of that isn't someone who bows down to anyone, considering that even if Orochimaru body-swapped into a female body she/he wouldn't really submit. Although having the proverbial carrot of immortality dangling over him would be something that could be used..even so, I think Gohan would still hold off on that considering that Orochimaru is more or less an amoral mad scientist._**

**_John50: Not really considering that he's not the guy to use illusions as he is for spells that make sure that people are dead and stay dead. Also, while I think Eromancy will be fun class to have him eventually get and toy around with it is a high possibility he'll get it. And as for this being a lemon packed story, not really considering that it won't have an abundance of it considering that the story and the events that take place in it will supersede any smut that goes on._**

**_The1ststand: Yeah its a shame that people forget Yakumo and her clan considering that there's a lot you can do with it. Also, Gohan doesn't want to be just a Kage so much as he wants to go beyond that and become Emperor of the Elemental Nations and then some._**

**_Guest: Yeah revenge is in these situations really the best kind of olive branch to get people on your side_**

**_TM11: Its cool dude and I do have my standards for people wanting to beta read for me, considering that I want someone who knows what they're doing and is good at it rather than some schmuck who'd drag down the quality of my story under the pretense of making it better. And I don't know what it is that I'm doing but I'll try my best._**

**_TheOnlyKing: I'll consider Kabuto as a possible head of the R&D department for Gohan's empire, although getting him to turn away from Orochimaru is gonna be tricky considering how loyal he is to the snake sannin. Also, I got it with using But and Because..just don't yell at me about it my dude._**

**_setokayaba2n: I don't think Gohan could really sway Yakumo from that ideal considering that its an unlikely possibility seeing as how she wants to smash and destroy everything that Kurenai loves so the idea of her being molded into a pet for them is likely but not very so._**

**_piddle: Glad you liked the last chapter my dude and hope you like this one_**

**_fridgeraiderz: I'll consider that in the future, considering that it would make sense for his progression in power_**

**_Blazing Heart frigid soul: I could honestly see that happening seeing as how when you think about it she doesn't really let Hinata progress beyond the shy little china doll she keeps her as. Not to mention you are completely right at the fact that when you think about it the team dynamic for it is really shoddy at best considering that from their fighting styles to even their personalities wouldn't really mesh well whatsoever and would more or less be a disaster waiting to happen in the field. I understand that RTN Hinata is pretty good than the mess Hinata is considering that I very much would agree with the fact that Kurenai would put a seal on Hinata to keep her as the shy china doll persona she has, as I could totally see her doing some messed up sexual stuff to Hinata under the pretense of being a loving sensei that wants to bond with her. But also Hinata getting any help from Yakumo or anyone else is very likely low considering that Yakumo pretty much is set on either turning Hinata into a hollow shell of herself or killing her to destroy Kurenai and all she loves._**

**_GreySaunders: The whole RTN thing with Hinata is something that is possible but not likely with how Yakumo feels towards her and all she has planned._**

**_kingken: Maybe, all depends on what universes he goes to._**

**_CuriousGuest: Thank you for the idea again my dude considering that now I have even more of a reason to have Gohan use his more spirit-based abilities from his necromancer class, considering that he is gonna use Izumi and some of the other Uchiha to torment the fuck out of Itachi. Yeah, Kurenai really is a bleeding hypocrite and you gotta admit that she really has no excuse to give up on Yakumo when people like Rock Lee and Guy are examples of what happens if you train a pupil to never give up in their chosen field. Yeah as it was honestly stupid for Kurenai to use a C-rank genjutsu against Itachi who is known for using dangerous genjutsu against people, heck I wouldn't be surprised if the reason she has the title of genjutsu mistress is that she's the only competent genjutsu user in Konoha. Also, I love your idea for Yakumo's illusion to fuck with Hinata and drive a wedge between them. Oh and after the Invasion, Danzo is gonna institute and an unofficial manhunt for Tsunade to be drug back to Konoha before the Tsunade arc starts considering that letting an S-rank medic roam around who has a fear of blood is something that he refuses to let go on when it can get her and Shizune so easily kidnapped. Not to mention the stupid medic rule she has is gonna get obliterated once Hiruzen is out of power._**

**_L.B.N: Happy that you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one._**

**_MasterofDragonsGod: Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one_**

**_clatonfromMoga: I actually have seen someone vomit from sheer anger and trust me it wasn't pretty, to say the least. Also, for Gohan getting his own Jojo's stand..that's something I will hold off on since I don't want to clusterfuck the story by adding things like that in._**

**_trigy898: Glad you like the story as its been progressing and I've been doing my best to improve my sentence structuring in my stories, so thank you for noticing the effort. Also, I'm happy you like that Gohan has his reasons to want to be an evil bastard considering that nothing he does is without a reason, considering that rarely is he evil or outright cruel for petty reasons and more so evil because it suits his needs or because it eliminates the competition. Other than that I hope you stick around for more._**

**_Kudou Shinichi (Chapter 3): Good point although the thing is that it becomes quickly tedious doing so, therefore he'd more or less go after the bigger stuff that would give him more ample stat gains._**

**_AkashicRecords (Chapter 4): Good question to ask as considering that as it currently stands Gohan does have a good enough working relationship Kurama that it wouldn't mind staying with Gohan until they're deal of Kurama becoming a god was met, not to mention that it would also have him to work on creating a replacement seal to help prevent Kurama from being taken by the Akatsuki should he ever get captured by one of them. Also, Gohan's becoming a Lich would make things harder for getting the tailed beasts to like him moreso in the form of a decreased reputation or Affection gain with them. And as for if a Lich can use chakra..that's something I'll toy around with as to how it'll affect him being able to use chakra considering you are right about it on the subject of the difference between the Edo Tensei and Lichdom._**

**_Bittersteel626: Happy you enjoy the story and content and I'm still working on my grammar and such, so that is still a work in progress. Not to mention that Gohan really hasn't faced any challenges considering that things aren't really challenging until he hits the Chunin Exams and the Invasion going forwards._**

**_lameduck987 (Chapter 1): Of course I got permission otherwise it'd be plagiarizing if I did otherwise. Well, the thing is that for a Necromancer DXD and especially Bleach are dangerous considering that in Bleach, for example, you have Soul Reapers who would not take to lightly someone interfering with the dead and as such would quickly put a stop to his shenanigans in a heartbeat. Not to mention that in DXD there are literal Gods which make it where if he slips up in any capacity he'll either have an entire pantheon to deal with or one of the 3 Factions on his ass, something he's not ready to start out with so in comparison Naruto is a safer place in comparison for him to start out as a Necromancer. Also, Sasuke ain't gonna die as I've got to much stuff planned for him._**

**_Damien Nightfall (Chapter 3): I'm still working on that problem so bear with me as I do my best to fix it in future chapters._**

**_shreyasdbz1 (Chapter3): Look man if that's what you think then fine, but at least you gave it a chance._**

**_elixirmaster (Chapter 5): Not so much as he's being mind-controlled so much as the fact that its really easy to get Sasuke and others like him to do what you want when you know what to aim for, considering that I hate how people portray him as the constantly boasting 'I'm an Uchiha Elite and you should kiss my ass because I'm the greatest thing since Madara himself' when he actually can be a good character if people would take the time to write him._**

**_elixirmaster (Chapter 8): Well to be fair there are some people who in real life are that charismatic, as take a look at infamous dictators in history who by all means shouldn't have gotten as far as they should have to power. But their force of personality was so great that it made it look like to an outside person that they were mind-controlling people into doing what they wanted. Other than that glad you liked how I did the description of his mindscape since I wanted to make it feel different than what most describe it or refit it as and make it feel actually real._**

**_Shadow S. Korosu (Chapter 2): The ages are altered that much because I felt it would be necessary, because the thing is that in the story they'd start the academy around 11-12 and graduate at 15 or 16. Other than the grammar I'm still working on to improve I'm happy you enjoy the story overall and hope you continue with reading it._**

**_commandosquirrel (Chapter7): Nope he never did, although I guess now I could figure out a way to compensate for it in the form of a perk._**

**_Notsae (Chapter 3): I'm still working on fixing that issue, so hope you'll stick around to read the chapter._**

**_elixirmaster (Chapter 10): I can see where you're coming from, but I hope that one little instance doesn't detract from you enjoying the rest of the story._**

**_Shadow S. Korosu (Chapter 10): Holy shit I love your blood clone idea, which will be perfect for the Chunin Exams and everything going forward considering that I'm gonna wait until he at least hits 80+ levels of Necromancer before he can start making blood clones to start wrecking shit so thank you for the great idea. Other than that I hope you continue to enjoy the story so far._**

asdfgbvcxz3355 (Chapter 6) Around 16 to 17 since I bumped up their ages to their Shippuden ones so the story will feel more believable.

* * *

_**And cut as that ends this chapter which I hoped y'all liked since I wanted to slow things down seeing as how we'll be ramping things up soon. But with all that said and done, let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got the aftermath of Gohan's physical training with Yakumo which I did since it's giving more into Yakumo's character considering that besides being a genjutsu master, her vendetta against Kurenai is gonna be front and center soon enough.**_

_**Next is the bit between Gohan and Tenten where its revealed she's working on perfecting her version of the Lightning Release Armor, which I thought would be something to do to set her apart from everyone and help negate her weakness to jutsu specialists**_

_**Following that, we've got the part between Kurama and Gohan which I thought would be cool in doing character development for Kurama and fleshing out the kitsune's past in what they've done over the centuries to help build up their character.**_

_**Lastly, we've got the part between Anko and Gohan which I hoped y'all liked as some fluff between the two of them and about as much as I could do and all that stuff.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**That being said this is Pravus666 signing out till next time, with the next time being Team 7 going after Aoi Rokusho so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Also I want to say thank you to The Dark Wolf Shiro for giving my story a shout-out and as such I think that you should check out his stories as well. Because they're fantastic and must read, both of which are A Gamers New Game Plus and A Gamers Guide to Necromancy so please do yourself a favor and check them out immediately.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: Even Flow by Pearl Jam**_


	17. Chapter 17: Thuner-clapped

**(Chapter 17: Thunder-clapped)**

It would soon be mid-March as Gohan had soon thrown himself back into training his combative classes alongside Sasuke as he saw it as both a way to further grow in strength, but also improve the power of his executioner and their dynamic as a team. With Gohan having made it after so long to nearing Level 80 of Necromancer with the progress of it being incredibly slow due to him reaching such a high level in his chosen class, conversely he'd managed to reach Level 49 in Warrior considering that he just said fuck it too sleeping considering that he really wanted to get to level 80 and 50 of the respective classes.

Yet the one thing that did serve to brighten this period of time was the fact that Danzo informed him of the fact that he'd managed to narrow down the location of where Kushina was being held, something of which brought quite a great amount of joy to him at hearing that.

* * *

**(March 14th 998 S.E, Uchiha Compound, 6:06 Pm)**

It was 6 minutes after 6 in the evening as Gohan was with Sasuke after they finished venturing into the 1st layer of the Demon Dungeon based off of Avernus from D&D 5th edition, which suffice to say put the avenger through the hard stuff as they fought through demons and devils.

"Well Sasuke did I tell you this training would be putting you through the ringer or what?" Gohan spoke as wiped off grime and demon blood off himself

"Oh, you were most certainly right Gohan, considering that I never thought I'd be able to experience something so fast-paced and rigorous. Yet here I am a certifiable demon slayer of all things." Sasuke replied wearily from having fought against the demons and devils he slew

"The only thing I can say is to get used to it considering that since I've boosted our dungeon-delving from once a week to twice a week, That the results are showing, to say the least, seeing as how if this keeps up you'll start looking like a miniature Madara Uchiha." Gohan said considering that Sasuke had grown considerably more muscular and his hair had reached to his upper back to make him start to resemble Madara Uchiha

"I will say I look this look better for myself than what I had originally. Especially since my hair looked like the ass of duck's and yet for some odd reason no one had told me." Sasuke replied in preferring the style he had now instead of the one he knew got him made fun of behind his back

"Well that's all in the past now. Since we're currently moving onto bigger and better things." Gohan spoke before looking through messages from the Game

_**Warning! Sasuke Uchiha has hit his level cap would you like to promote him?**_

_**(Y/N)**_

_'Fuck the hell yes I'd like to promote my right hand.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he accepted and suddenly Sasuke's chakra spiked as he felt it increase in potency

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Rank: Veteran**_

_**Level 27**_

_'Huh so his level got halved but he's doubled in power stat and ability-wise. Interesting and thought for later when I have more in my party.' _Gohan thought to himself as Sasuke noticed the sudden jump in his combat power

"What just happened to me?" Sasuke wondered as he suddenly felt his total power go through a dramatic boost out of nowhere

"Simple I removed your limitation from where you'd hit your wall, as such you are once again free to grow more powerful as my right hand." Gohan informed him of the fact that he'd lifted the wall that had prior restricted his growth

"Thank you I suppose, as I feel like a massive weight has been lifted off of me and now things can be seen in so much better clarity." Sasuke spoke feeling almost euphoric as though he could devastate a small army at his leisure

"Glad I could help. After all, it would be a complete shame if you were left limited in all of what you were capable of. Because I refuse to have you weak in any capacity, which is why I'm glad I recently got done with making this." Gohan spoke as he was now after having his shadow clones go double and even triple time to level 61 of Blacksmith as he handed Sasuke a +2 rapier

"Because this should more than make up for the rapier I made you all those months ago." Gohan added Sasuke looked over the rapier over with a sense of menace and happiness to him

"Trust me Gohan I will put this to great use. Especially with the Chunin Exams coming up, our enemies won't see what's come when I slide the blade of my weapons into their insides and watch them bleed out." Sasuke said as he saw his reflection in the pale steel of the rapier's blade

"So long as they're crushed underfoot, then I don't care about the fate of our adversaries. For all I care they could be skinned alive and have their flesh devoured by vultures on a scorching hot day and I still wouldn't give a damn." Gohan responded callously as he cared not for the fates of his enemies, because if they dared to pose so much as an iota of a threat then he'd crush them like ants under his heel

"Besides, one of the things we should concern ourselves about is what to do once we complete the Chunin Exams. Seeing as how we'll need a game plan once we make Chunin." Gohan added in what their game plan should be once they made Chunin rank

"For starters we should get to tracking down Naori. Because the longer she's out there with the Eagle contract is a moment longer than it should be in her hands." Sasuke advised considering that he wanted that summoning contract and immediately

"Trust me we will. But we have to be patient until then, because the moment we get those Chunin vests is the moment we will go on the hunt for Naori and the Eagle contract. After all, I'm a man of my word and so far I've never gone back on it with you. Not to mention I've never lied to you about anything I've promised you." Gohan responded in knowing that they had to continue to play the long game for what they wanted to achieve

"I've been playing the long game enough in waiting to get stronger, so that I can get my justice against him. So believe me when I say that I do have patience." Sasuke said as he trained everyday and waited it out patiently so he could one day kill Itachi

"I don't mean to sound patronizing, all I'm saying is that it'll be a long time before we'll be able to go after Naori or even Itachi for that matter. Which is why in the meantime we still make game plans for dealing with both of them, that way when we have to fight against them; then we'll be more than ready." Gohan responded considering that he wasn't trying to patronize Sasuke, yet he still wanted to make plans to counter them when the day came they'd fight the Uchiha

"Trust me Gohan I can't wait for the day when I can finally start the restoration of my clan, and it all starts with getting rid of Itachi and getting back that contract. Because thanks to the two of us working together the Uchiha clan will be back better than ever." Sasuke said as he couldn't wait for the day when his clan would be revived and better than ever

"Neither can I Sasuke. But that can't happen while you look worse for wear. So in the meantime, rest and recover as we've still got a long road ahead until then." Gohan replied as he got up and soon left the premises of the Uchiha compound

"One day it'll no longer be a hollowed-out shell and finally this place will be what it once was." Sasuke internally swore to himself that he'd make sure his compound was no longer barren and empty

* * *

**(March 19th, 998 S.E, Waterfall Country, 4:20 Pm, 5 days later)**

It was 6 days later as Team 7 was to track down a deserter by the name of Aoi Rokusho who had been terrorizing both Waterfall and Fire Country in his attempts to make a break for it to Amegakure after he'd stolen an artifact from the village; therefore they were to treat this mission with all the dangers of a B-ranked mission.

"Alright here's the plan guys. Sasuke and I will engage Rokusho and combat him and try to kill him. If either Sasuke or myself fall in combat then Kakashi-sensei steps in to lend his assistance and help further deal with the threat." Gohan spoke considering that it was the best line of action for what he saw fit to deal with Rokusho

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Sakura questioned while a steel-eyed look from Sakura silenced her

"You are sitting here and doing nothing, because if you are to get involved then you will be more of a liability than an asset. Especially since you've not done any training at all." Sasuke harshly answered while he didn't raise his voice the cold steel of it still made Sakura flinch from how he talked to her

"Sasuke is right Sakura, as to put you in combat now would be paramount to feeding you to a pack of rabid Inuzuka hounds. However, I do have to ask are you both sure that you two can handle this?" Kakashi added before looking over towards Sasuke who already had his hands on his sabre and rapier

"I've been itching for a chance to crush someone since Wave and this traitor is the perfect excuse to do so," Sasuke spoke as his Sharingan flared to life

"Besides, Kakashi; you forget that Sasuke and I are some of the strongest if not the strongest of our generation. So I'm pretty sure that there's nothing that we can't handle." Gohan spoke as he pulled out of his backpack his Zweihander

"Alright, I'll trust you two to take care of Rokusho. Besides, its time that I trusted you two to start handling real threats for once." Kakashi replied as the two nodded before heading off to intercept Aoi

That in mind the two soon found Rokusho who was within a few dozen meters of Kakashi and Sakura's position before the two struck out at him the moment they could see the whites of his eyes; with Aoi using all of his agility and reflexes at his command to avoid having been caught in the pincer attack. With him then unhooking his umbrella and raising it forth to send a deadly shower of senbon needles raining down onto them, yet it was easily rendered useless in its ability to kill them considering that Gohan and Sasuke had faced far deadlier in the demon dungeon.

Which was why they were able to block and deflect the needles with impunity and with ease to the point where they just looked at each other mainly bored and annoyed that this schmuck would use needles of all things against them. Once it ended the two merely looked at each other still annoyed by Aoi's retaliatory attempt at trying to harm them before nodding and rushing after him ready to eviscerate him, as Aoi was surprised they were able to deflect his senbon shower was quickly forced to activate his Sword of the Thunder God to block the oncoming attacks.

With Gohan having used a Cleave attack that despite being blocked felt as though Aoi was getting pimp smacked by an elephant, meanwhile Sasuke's initial strikes came with rapid succession of each other as each thrust was so quick he barely had time to block the one that came with his sabre while his rapier stabbed him the left shoulder. That in mind Aoi was forced to disengage from the two with all the speed he could muster to avoid being beheaded by either of them, yet he quickly found himself regretting the decision to get out melee with them as a blazing sword swipe from Gohan caught him in the stomach and knocked the proverbial wind out of him.

"Hey Sasuke why don't we skip the warmup and get to turning him into mincemeat," Gohan spoke as he hefted his Zweihander over his shoulder as though it weighed nothing

"Agreed. You take the right side and I flank his left." Sasuke responded while both his Sharingan blazed to life as he held both his swords in a cross formation

"Sounds good to me. By the way, after we're done with this dolt you wanna do more dungeon crawling?" Gohan said as he soon got into a fighting stance

"Yes as I could use it considering that if his attacks are of this low level, then I'll be more than happy to get an actual challenge." Sasuke near eagerly responded considering that so far the higher ranking Devils and demons of the 1st layer of the Demon dungeon made for more of a challenge

"Don't you dare ignore me, I won't stand being ignored by fucking genin!" Aoi bellowed as he sent chakra into the sword made of lightning and fired off multiple rings made of lightning at the duo

With Sasuke using his great agility to swiftly dodge out of the way; while Gohan used Deflecting Slash to redirect the rings made of electrical energy back at Aoi who had been able to dodge or reabsorb the electrical energy back into the sword. Yet in that time Sasuke used this chance to activate his Greater Boots of Speed and swiftly rush up to Aoi in order to launch a furious blitzkrieg offensive with stabs, thrusts, and cuts coming in at every angle possible in order to reduce the rogue jonin into a pincushion.

Aoi who was finding himself struggling to keep up under the assault from Sasuke's swift barrage of attacks; soon found himself folding under the pressure as Gohan leaping down upon him from some 40 feet away like a wrathful comet, and in a single overhand swing not only cracked his headband in two but also cut a gash across his face and now his wounded shoulder. With Gohan proceeding to follow up with a slash across his back with such force that it cracked and more than likely snapped arib as a rush of hellflame accompanied it, yet the very moment he tried to retaliate with a slash against the Necromancer; Sasuke was already upon him like a swarm of angry hornets.

The avenger striking out with a quick series of thrusts and jabs across Rokusho's exposed side; with it being by the time he turned around their were already 10 stab wounds across his side and upper legs; as he was given no time to regain his bearings as a Stunning Strike from Gohan in the form of him smacking him with the flat side of his Zweihander hit him like a ton of bricks. With Sasuke taking this time land a quick series of blows against the stunned Aoi with speed and ferocity that the rogue ninja never thought he'd see from a genin, evident by how one of them cost him his right eye and another two striking him in the kidneys.  
"How the hell are you two fucking green eared brats this strong?!" Aoi questioned as he felt like a fish out of water in terms of having to fight against Gohan and Sasuke  
"Simple, because we're better than you," Gohan answered back as he used a Trip Attack to manage to knock him prone on his ass

That in mind Aoi was forced to endure the combined onslaught of Gohan and Sasuke raining down blow after blow upon him until Sasuke took the opportunity to thrust both his blades into the right leg of Rokusho, with his rapier piercing a few inches below his kneecap while his sabre barely missed his femoral artery. But before he could do another strike to critically wound him Aoi sent as much chakra as possible to the Sword of the Thunder God, as a pulse of electricity to shock them with Sasuke using his affinity to lightning to direct it into his blades so that they could absorb as much of it as possible; while Gohan tanked the damage head-on.

With Rokusho having taken this as a chance to quickly get up and hobble away from the wounds he sustained, yet Gohan once more crashed into him with his Zweihander the moment he was out of range from his sword as a hellfire covered blade slashed open Aoi's back. Yet as he tried to come in for a stab at Gohan's stomach, Sasuke came in with all the quickness he could muster and launched a swift series of strikes aimed at Aoi's sword arm as he soon was mere feet away from the rogue jonin.

The rogue jonin didn't know what had happened until he soon lost feeling in his right arm before looking down to see that at the tricep it had been cut into 4 separate pieces, while his stump was currently gushing out blood from the now amputated limb. With the necromancer soon finishing off the now one limbed Aoi with Vornskr's Ferocity, with the Gamer not stopping until he reduced Aoi into a pile of slashed apart flesh that lie in literal pieces.

"Is it me or did you expect more out of him?" Gohan questioned the avenger who looked at him impassively while cleaning blood off his swords  
"All I know is that he was a worthless maggot that was hardly of our time." Sasuke answered back in having felt Aoi equate to nothing more than a good warmup

"I won't argue with you on that subject. Because you'd think for someone who was able to steal the sword of the 2nd Hokage that he'd be more of a threat, then again I guess this speaks to our village's overall security more than anything else." Gohan spoke as he pocketed away the now inert weapon

"Then again when we're at the top that's another thing we'll be having to fix seeing as how to let some worthless pile of garbage to not only steal this from under the village's nose. But also be able to terrorize the country and that of our neighbors is something that can't be allowed to happen again." Gohan added as he felt that for Aoi to get away with all of this under the nose of Konoha's elite was unforgivable

"Leave that issue to me, as this is something that I hold interest in," Sasuke said surprising Gohan at his interest in village security

"Never thought you'd be the one to take interest in village security," Gohan replied in actual surprise of the avenger's interest

"After what happened with Itachi being able to do what he did during the massacre, making sure that the internal security of the village is nothing short of the utmost importance to him," Sasuke told him considering that after the massacre the idea of a more secure Konoha greatly appealed to him

With the butchering of his clansmen having not only brought about insomnia due to the paranoia of someone always on the horizon out to repeat what Itachi did, but also made him hyper-vigilant of everything around him which is why incidents like these were why he wanted to increase village security. Because the moment he was within power he'd make his first order of business to revive the Uchiha police force and have them constantly act in patrolling Konoha as its police force to make sure nothing happened, and if it did then it'd be taken care of with extreme prejudice.

"Well, I guess you can add being in charge of police and village security on top of being my right hand and executioner. Because if there's anyone who could pull off the task it would be you." Gohan said as the two head back to meet up with the others

* * *

**(1 week later, March 26th, 998 S.E, Konoha, 4:20 Pm)**

It was a week later as Gohan was with Anko after having taken some time to relax after the mission was completed was once again with Anko who was congratulating him for his defeating Aoi Rokusho.

"Honestly I had expected more out of the guy seeing as how he stole something belonging to the 2nd Hokage, on top of being a jonin. Well, I guess that's another disappointment to add to the list." Gohan said as he was treating Anko to dango after receiving his mission pay as well as the bonus for having helped to retrieve the Sword of the Thunder God

"It especially sucks that of all people he got promoted to being a full-blown jonin, meanwhile I've proved that I could not beat him up every day of the given week. But also that unlike him until you turned him into mulch, I'd never betray the village." Anko responded as she ate her 7th helping of dango, while it always made her angry that people like Aoi got promoted to being a full jonin while she never received the honor

"I swear it escapes me that the Hokage would let some treacherous schmuck be a full-blown jonin, yet you the most loyal and probably strongest of female shinobi are relegated to being a tokubetsu jonin. Well if he makes decisions like that then I guess its a sign he's starting to go senile." Gohan spoke as he honestly felt that Hiruzen was not only a bastard but one who didn't recognize loyalty and talent in the case of Anko

"Well, you wouldn't be wrong since in a few more years he'll probably need a walker to get around since he's so damn old. I mean he's not only going bald, but he has more wrinkles and growing liver spots than Kakashi has Icha Icha Paradise books." Anko quipped causing Gohan to chuckle at the snide jab towards the 3rd Hokage

"Dang, it that's a good one Anko." Gohan chuckled

"I know it is, still I gotta say congratulations for getting rid of Rokusho. Since I hated how he thought he was shit but never really was shit." Anko spoke in having despised Aoi in his demeanor of thinking he was always superior than what he really was

"Well, it was my pleasure to get rid of him, as that's one less disappointment that has to be in the village." Gohan replied as he was glad to get rid of the worthless rogue jonin

"That reminds me since you did fantastic on your mission that I think its time I do one of those nice things for you I talked about a couple weeks ago." Anko told him with a sly and lustful smile coming across her face

"Really, and what's this nice thing that I'm gonna be given?" Gohan questioned as to what the nice thing Anko was going to give him

"Well, I can't really do it in public. So you're gonna have to follow me to somewhere more private." Anko answered back as Gohan merely followed her as they headed off to Gohan's house in the Forest of Death

"This should be more than perfect, as now I won't have to worry about interruptions." Anko spoke as she had Gohan sit down on a couch

"So what's the nice thing you're gonna do for me?" Gohan questioned before he quickly caught on to what it was when she started undoing his pants

"I thought you would've caught onto what I was going for when I said I was going to do something nice for you, but it's alright since I'm sure you'll love this." Anko said as she pulled his pants down along with his boxers and was practically uppercutted by the large and quite thick piece of man-meat that slightly throbbed in front of her  
"Oh, I'm definitely gonna have fun with you." Anko added with a wide grin as she soon took the large tip of dick in her mouth

_'It's official my life just got awesome.' _Gohan thought to himself as Anko started giving him a quite enthusiastic blowjob

* * *

**(Lime starts now)**

That in mind Anko swirled her tongue around the large mushroom head of Gohan's dick before she soon started vigorously bobbing her head down the length of his thick shaft, with her struggling a bit due not only the length of it but also due to the fact that its girth was much more than her other partners. So much so that it took both of her hands to completely wrap around it as she continued sucking the thick phallus as well as occasionally licking the length of his large dick, as Anko was excited at the fact that her boyfriend wasn't just a great guy but also extremely endowed.

Meanwhile Gohan was very much enjoying the experience of getting head from Anko; considering that he didn't expect this to happen for a long time, but then again he wasn't going to question one of the most beautiful women in Konoha down on her knees and giving him a blowjob that had her sucking 4 inches of him like it was nothing. During this Anko began taking off her trench coat and mesh undershirt to reveal her muscular and toned body, with her large breasts being freed from the prison as she continued to pleasure the Necromancer who was thanking his lucky stars that this was happening.

"By the look on your face, your loving this aren't you?" Anko smugly questioned as she stopped sucking on it too see the minorly flushed face of Gohan

"What the hell do you think? Because I'm pretty sure that you're doing a damn good job." Gohan spoke to his pulsing shaft that was being jerked off by the snake mistress

"Good, because for a moment I was worried I'd lost my touch," Anko responded as she promptly went back to blowing Gohan

_'No, she definitely hasn't.'_ Gohan thought as he saw her start deepthroating him

That in mind Anko proceeded to take 6 and a half inches of his dick down her throat with her occasionally swallowing in order to tighten her orifice around the thick phallus that invaded her throat, with her reaching a palm to squeeze his large plum-sized balls which she could feel pulse from her efforts. With Anko feeling very satisfied about herself being able to please Gohan as she was currently doing and also impressed with how well he was holding out under her ministrations, so much so that she couldn't wait for the day when she'd truly have her way with him.

Meanwhile, Gohan who was feeling incredible from being deepthroated by Anko and in a move to see how far he could get away with it, not to mention he was really starting to get close to release so with that in mind he gripped her by the sides of her head and began thrusting into her throat. With him seeing a pop-up that showed he passed an obedience check for Anko which he was glad for considering that he'd rather not deal with a pissed off Anko who had him in quite a compromising position, but with that being said he proceeded to facefuck Anko with nearly reckless abandon.

Conversely Anko was actually surprised that Gohan had the stones to go ahead and facefuck her, with her being used to being the dominant one in sexual encounters but with how Gohan being willing to take charge of the situation and force her into the submissive role for once...well she was more than willing to let him piston himself in and out of her throat. Besides, she wasn't gonna argue with the fact that she was getting off on it as well as she began to play with herself while he used her face and throat like his own personal cocksleeve.

"I'm gonna have so much fun with him down the line." Anko lasciviously thought to herself as she was currently getting throat-fucked by Gohan

"The one time I wanted to last longer, but fuck it I'm gonna...gonna cum!" Gohan exclaimed as he felt himself at the edge as he continued to facefuck Anko

"Finally as the stamina on him is something else." Anko thought to himself as she was a bit thankful he was ready seeing as how her jaw was getting sore

That in mind, it would be a few more minutes before Gohan felt his balls tighten and with a loud groan and a final thrust into Anko's mouth he finally came down her throat as he felt a great deal of relief from having finally blown his load. Meanwhile, on Anko's side she was rapidly trying to swallow the jets of thick, almost sludge-like semen that shot out from Gohan's dick like gunfire; with her having barely managed to swallow the loads that came that her throat to where bits of it trailed down her mouth.

With Gohan having saw that he passed a vitality check as he felt so much better as he pulled his semi-flaccid phallus, while Anko was swallowing that last few bits of the Gamer's load that after she did so she took a few deep gulps of air as she straightened herself out and all the while she still held a lustful grin on her face. For lewd thoughts soon raced through her mind at all the future ideas she soon had for Gohan considering that with a rough idea of what he'd be like as a sexual partner, the sadist knew she'd hit the jackpot in nabbing Gohan as her boyfriend.

(Lime has now ended and back to reality)

* * *

"Well that was one hell of a fun time, I'll tell you that much Anko," Gohan spoke as he soon put his semi-hard erection back in boxers

"...You're telling me..as holy shit..I didn't know you..were keeping that monster hidden." Anko coughed out as she still had lust clouding her mind and coming down from her throat-fucked high

"Well, surprises come in all forms. Mine just happens to be in the form of my giant dick." Gohan cheekily responded getting a hoarse laugh from Anko

"Trust me after this we're gonna be having a lot more fun together because I hope your ready Gohan as I've got plans for you that I can't wait to get started on," Anko spoke as she began putting her clothes back together

"Hey, whenever you're ready then bring it. Because there's quite literally nothing you've got that I can't handle." Gohan replied in confidence as he felt confident that he could keep up with Anko's sex drive; which gained a lewd amount of chuckling from Anko who put back on her trench-coat

"That's the spirit! Anyways, I have to go home, considering that you fucked my throat up...no pun intended. I'll have to take a sit-ton of cough drops." Anko spoke as she licked the cum off the bottom half of her face before disappearing with a lustful wink via shunshin

_'__It's official I've more than hit the jackpot right about now.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he saw messages from the Game appear

_**Forgot to tell you about the 1st one you got a few weeks ago, so here you ago.**_

_**You've gained over 50 Affection with Anko, as a result, you gain the following perk**_

_**Snakes and Sadists: Affection gain with Sadists now rises faster with this perk.**_

_**Also this since your now one step closer to no longer being a virgin. I'm almost proud of you..well almost**_

_**+15 CHA and LUC**_

"Holy shit my life is awesome right now," Gohan said feeling amazing about himself right now

"Anyways what to do...oh I know," Gohan spoke as he summoned his Zweihander

"Hey, Kurama do you mind if I borrow some of your chakra, since I'm gonna go dungeon-delving for a bit since I'm in an extremely good mood right now?!" Gohan questioned the kitsune as he felt the best course of action to top things off was to go into the demon dungeon roided out on Kurama's chakra

**"Go on right ahead as my power is all at your disposal. Besides at least this way it'll get you some endurance training to be able to handle a full tails worth for long periods of time." Kurama** answered as Gohan felt the rush of chakra

_'Sweet...now then time to make every demon in that layer my bitch.'_ Gohan thought as he sent himself into the dungeon

* * *

**(3 days later, ROOT HQ, March 29th, 998 S.E, 8:40 Am)**

It was 3 days later as Gohan was called in by Danzo who had told him that what he had to tell the Necromancer was of the utmost importance, so much so that it required him to report to HQ in person for the information the warhawk had.

"So Danzo what was it that you wanted to tell me in person?" Gohan questioned the warhawk as to what was so important that he had to be called in person

"Simple. We've finally located where your mother is being held." Danzo answered back causing Gohan to do a triple take

"I'm sorry but can you repeat that? Because I don't think heard you quite right." Gohan spoke still being taken for a loop at what was being informed to him

"You heard correctly we found where Kushina is being held at. Honestly, Gohan do I need to get you a hearing aid." Danzo snidely replied as Gohan came back into focus

"Great to know it's just that I didn't expect her to be found so quickly was all," Gohan said surprised that he'd found her so fast

"When I say I'm going to get someone located, I mean it. Because everything I do I make sure it is done with haste and efficiency." Danzo responded as he made sure that this task was done so swiftly and with everything done without fail

"Anyways, where is she being held at?" Gohan questioned as to where Kushina was being held at

"It is being located a few miles away from the borders of Rain Country and Hot Springs Country. With the base itself being quite secure, as he has hired an assortment of retired ANBU and ronin hired by him to guard the place. This means if you are going to break her out then you'll need you A-game, as well as to make sure no survivors are left when you launch your assault." Danzo answered back as to the location of where she was held and the fact that she was being guarded by high-level enemies

"Quick question? Is there any surveillance that would relay anything I do in getting her back to Hiruzen?" Gohan asked once again in wondering if there was any such thing that would relay it back to Hiruzen

"I've taken care of that and had my operatives take care of every single thing that could jeopardize you doing so. Which means you'll be free to use your abilities to get to her." Danzo assured him as he made sure that all surveillance would be cut off to ensure that Gohan would be able to use the full breadth of his abilities to their maximum potential

Because Danzo wanted to make sure that Gohan was able to retrieve Kushina without any hindrances, therefore he made sure that his operatives were to take care of anything that could mess with Gohan using his full potential to devastating effect.

"Thank you for doing that because it'll be so nice to not have to worry about restraining myself and worrying about not unleashing my full might. But now I'll be able to let everyone there, that there is no god." Gohan spoke with menace coloring his voice at how he'd be able to cut loose and show them that there wasn't a god to watch over them, instead only their impending death

"As long as you make sure that there are no survivors and that Kushina is out of there in one piece, then I care not for what you do," Danzo told him in not really caring about what he did to them so long as he made sure that not a single trace or survivor was left

"Trust me there won't be a single heart left beating." Gohan swore in making sure that no one would be able to breathe another breath

"Still another thing I have to ask is where am I to put her? Considering that once I do rescue her from that place, I can't exactly store her at my house. Because I'm completely abysmal in terms of medical arts beyond first aid and it'll look awfully suspicious if I have a comatose woman, who was thought to be dead for nearly 20 years in my house." Gohan questioned as to where he'd have Kushina kept once he rescued her

"You are to bring her back to HQ where we will have our medics be on the clock in bringing her out of her coma and doing the best possible to reduce the atrophy done to her body," Danzo answered considering that he'd have the best of his medical personnel around the clock to help break Kushina out of her coma

"Good to know Danzo and thank you for doing this for me. Because I wouldn't have gotten this far along in this endeavor without your help." Gohan thanked the warhawk for having tracked down Kushina's location for him

"It is of no concern seeing as how regaining one of our best from rotting away and be out in the field again is something that I can't in good conscience ignore. Not to mention she'd be instrumental in getting us back into shape, where Hiruzen has left up soft and weakened." Danzo spoke in knowing that it'd be a damn shame to let Kushina continue to be in her current state

Not only that, but Kushina was also someone who was for the continued militarization of the village in having believed that peace was something you had to achieve not by pretty words and diplomacy; instead it had to be achieved through superior firepower. Something that despite their differences Danzo could respect considering that as someone who was the sentinel of Konoha who made sure that their enemies were struck down from the shadows, that he could appreciate Kushina's ethic of peace being achieved through superior firepower.

"I can agree with that. But the remaining question is when do you want me to leave to begin all of this?" Gohan wondered as to when he was to depart for his mission

"You're too depart whenever you feel you need to leave. Because of this all on you Gohan, so you decide when you are to leave for this mission." Danzo responded considering that it was at the necromancer's own leisure for him to set out on this mission

"I'll get my things ready to leave by nightfall. Because I will have her here as soon as possible." Gohan swore as he rose from his seat with determination set in his face

"Well, then I'll leave you to it then," Danzo replied as Gohan got up to leave

_**Quest unlocked: Maternal Rescue.**_

_**Thanks to Danzo's efforts you've finally managed to get Kushina's location, which means you can set upon your long-awaited rescue of her.**_

_**Objective: Rescue Kushina Uzumaki**_

_**Bonus Objective: Kill everyone posted at the base where Kushina is being held**_

_**Reward 1: Uzumaki Chakra Chains unlocked**_

_**Reward 2: Large Affinity Boost to all current affinities**_

_**Bonus Reward: Homicidal Bastard Perk**_

_**Accept (Y/N)**_

_'That's an easy answer.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he quickly accepted

"Not the only thing left to do is see how I'm stacking up stat-wise before heading off." Gohan said to himself as he pulled up his stats

_**Gohan Uzumaki**_

_**Level 189: No class currently equipped**_

_**HP: 182,960/182,960 (6,730 HP regen per 3 seconds)**_

_**MP: 115,980/115,980 (3,600 MP regen per 5 seconds)**_

_**CP: 2,561,500/2,561,500 (1,175 CP regen per 5 seconds**_

_**SP: 61,800/61,800 (1,790 SP regen per 5 seconds)**_

_**STR: 350**_

_**VIT: 545**_

_**WIS: 705**_

_**INT: 470**_

_**LUC: 135**_

_**CHA: 165**_

_**DEX: 95**_

"I'm more than ready for this mission, as let's fucking go," Gohan said to himself as he walked out of the ROOT HQ to ready himself for the mission to come

**So then with Gohan and Sasuke having continued to train together and defeated Aoi Rokusho together, we also see things take a drastic change as Gohan now not only knows of Kushina's location but now goes off to rescue her and with ROOT's help break her out of her coma. Well, how will Kushina being brought back into the fold change things in Konoha..well you'll have to find out in the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

**_Now then onto reviews from the last chapter_**

**_The Dark Wolf Shiro: Even still thanks for the shout-out and hope you like this chapter man. Also loving the reboot so far._**

**_setokayba2n: I almost forgot about that little bit to be honest and actually it now makes my inclusion of the Shinigami into things down the line much easier than what I originally planned._**

**_frankieu: Happy you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one._**

**_Velar: Sorry man but Yakumo is dead set on breaking Hinata and killing her._**

**_piddle: Fuck no Tsunade ain't getting the Sword of the Thunder God, since like you said besides kunai she doesn't really use any other weapons. Furthermore, what would be the point of her even having it when she fights like more of a brawler than anyone with real finesse when you think about it._**

**_Reikon67: Not yet, but that will be coming up during the Chunin Exams/Post-Invasion arc._**

**_The1ststand: Gohan will start training with Kakashi again considering that there's actually a lot that Kakashi can teach Gohan that will be done later down the line. The part where Gohan and Yakumo talked shit about Hinata was both for getting more development on Yakumo and her goal and for comedic value. Glad you liked the background info on Kurama seeing as how people forget that there's actually a lot you can do with the character if you give enough value into the fact that they've been around for countless centuries._**

**_Shadow S. Kurosu: I genuinely do like your ideas and I'm happy if and when you float some to me, as I'd be more than happy to talk with you sometime. Furthermore, the idea of a Dovahkin class sounds pretty dope not gonna lie and that's something that after the Chunin Exams, I'll think heavily about including._**

**_Inritus: There's more to Gohan's hate/dislike of Hinata than the ones he talked about with Yakumo. Furthermore, Hinata at this point is more or less just a bargain bin Hyuuga who isn't really anything else than just basic at best. Not to even mention that Hanabi her little sister quite literally has a better Byakugan than her, heck even Neji in canon who did some light sparring with her even said that he didn't expect her to strain it all that much...which pretty much hints that her Byakugan is pretty low tier. And on the side of her crush on him, that doesn't really mean anything if she has no spine, or self-motivation to get stronger on her will and determination than by using Naruto or Gohan in this case as a borderline cop-out to do so._**

**_JoshL1294: He won't replace them as he did with Naruto, but one thing is for certain is that Gohan doesn't play 2nd fiddle to anyone. So when he does go to DXD, I'm sorry Issei but your ass is dead and he's taking all your women._**

**_Hitgamer22: Thanks for pointing that out and I'll do my best to fix it for next time._**

**_koseta.a (Chapter 6) Well that's more or less because in some ways Gohan is like Danzo to a fault as the story goes on._**

**_John50: Gohan will go on his version of the 3-year training trip...except that he is gonna be more conquering places and such. Also, he will save the girls that Naruto did considering that he knows full well that he'll need all of what he can get in order to fully take over the Elemental Nations._**

**_Blazing heart frigid Soul: Trust me there will be some 3rd Hokage Pov during the Chunin Exams because he isn't out of the picture whatsoever. Furthermore, I love the idea of Yugao considering that she's really one of the more underrated Naruto characters and will definitely be used in the future. Also, Mizuki is definitely gonna get fucked up in the future as its gonna happen Mortal Kombat style as an indicator._**

**_alertpoet: Happy you liked last the chapter and hope you enjoy this one._**

**_MasterofDragonsGod: Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one._**

**_L.B.N: Happy you liked that last chapter and hope you enjoy this one as well._**

**_CuriousGuest: Happy you like that there's more Yakumo since its fun writing her out. And also happy you like Tenten's endeavor to re-create Ay's Lightning armor since it shows her developing more as an actual person combatively and shows some of her drive. Furthermore thanks for the idea of Izumi considering that when you think about it he kind of did do Izumi dirty, which is why she is gonna let Itachi have it when Gohan sends her after him. Glad you like my version of Danzo considering its something that I believe really makes sense, not to mention I agree with you on the subject of Hinata. Also, Kurenai, when you think about it, ain't shit considering that she was really the only game in town concerning genjutsu. Trust me if Yakumo had been given the same chance as Lee she would've left Kurenai in the dust and trust me Kurenai and Hinata aren't gonna get it quick and in a hurry, as its gonna hurt and not be too pretty with what happens. Also good idea about Tsunade's seal and Kabuto's regeneration..something I'll have to work into the story later on._**

**_Just-Another Reader-1 (Chapter 3): I'm trying my best to improve so all I ask is that you bare with me since I'm doing what I can to work on my stories._**

**_TM11: Thanks for the idea on how to bring Kabuto on to Gohan's side._**

**_kirito-emiya: Don't know what you mean by that but, alright._**

**_Vince-Mera: Glad you like how things are progressing in the story since there's a hell of a lot more too come. As for the Outlander Class, that's something I'll have to hold off on using for a more suitable world such as RWBY or Marvel where the abilites of it would get full use. Still thanks for the suggestion._**

**_Harrison Aldrich Emiya (Chapter 15): The reasons for why he doesn't like Hinata will be revealed as the Chunin Exams goes forward._**

**_JKingSniper (Chapter 1): Fair point and I'm gonna do what I can to work on that_**

**_Guest (Chapter 1): Thanks as I know its not much starting out but I'm trying to make it into something great_**

**_alec: THere will be a time skip post-invasion. But I'm sorry man, Yakumo in her mind just wants them to suffer and then die. Considering to her breaking them down and having them then and only then be allowed to die is what screams revenge to her._**

**_infaidinity-follower (Chapter 1): Hey that's your opinion of it man, I'm just happy you tried to give it a chance. _**

* * *

**_And cut as that ends everything there as I hoped you guys liked the chapter and all that went with it. But without further ado let's get down to it now shall we._**

**_First up we've got the bit between Sasuke and Gohan where Sasuke gets a bit of character development in the form of what he has planned for after the Chunin Exams and further defining his role in the empire besides Gohan's right hand._**

**_Next up we've got Sasuke and Gohan killing Aoi Rokusho which was far easier to accomplish than in canon considering that for one Sasuke and Gohan are far stronger than their canon counterparts, and the fact that Aoi didn't have as much time to master the Sword of the Thunder God helps as well._**

**_Following that up we've got Anko and Gohan mainly messing around as well as doing my 1st actual lime scene between them, which I hoped you guys liked since this is really my first time writing things such as this so hope y'all enjoyed it._**

**_Lastly, we've got Gohan being informed of Kushina's location which led to the cliffhanger for the next chapter, as hey was it a dick move for me to do so..yes, but was it worth it; the answer is your damn right it was._**

**_That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner._**

**_With all that out of the way, this is Pravus666 signing out till next time as the next chapter will be of Gohan's assault on where Kushina's being held at and more. So stay tuned for all of that good stuff._**

**_Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne_**

**_Random End Song: Thunderstruck by AC/DC_**


	18. Chapter 18: Rescuong a Uzumaki

**(Chapter 18: Rescuing an Uzumaki)**

It was the span of 2 days later as Gohan had made quick haste in reaching the location given to him by Danzo, as he made sure to only stop to take brief breaks before continuing on his trek to rescue Kushina and right another wrong that had been done to him by Hiruzen. Because Gohan would make sure that nothing and no one stood in the way of getting what was his in the form of Kushina, as he would kill every last man and woman to make sure she was in his hands.

* * *

**(March 31st, 998 S.E, 6:12 Am, Fire Country)**

It was 12 minutes after 6 in the morning as Gohan had his Zweihander out as he stared down the base where Kushina was being held, as cruel hatred and ironclad resolve were set in his intense blue eyes.

"Well if I'm gonna being doing this then this may as well have some additional backup with me," Gohan spoke as he proceeded to summon Chess Belle

"What can your favorite vampire do for you today?!" Chess Belle asked excitedly as Gohan summoned forth 2 units worth of Death Knights and 1 of his Skeleton Hordes

"Here's the thing Chess you see this woman here. Out of everyone in that base she's not to be harmed whatsoever, you do that for me and every last person in that base's blood is yours to drink to your heart's content." Gohan told her as he gave her a picture of Kushina while the prospect of drinking all their delicious crimson brought a smile to her face

"You mean I get to have all of their blood for myself?" Chess Belle questioned eagerly as the necromancer nodded

"Of course, but the only stipulation I have is that you do not harm this woman. You do that and you can drink as much of them as you want." Gohan told her as the short yet busty vampire held a massive grin on her face

"Don't worry I'll make sure that not a single hair on hair head is harmed! You have my word as a super awesome vampire." Chess Belle promised as Gohan smiled as he raised his Zweihander

"Excellent to hear that you're on board. Now without further ado Chess, let's go and get you some blood." Gohan told her as Chess was practically bouncing up and down with excitement

That in mind Gohan and Chess with the army of undead flanking them soon rushed the base that was unprepared to see such a thing, seeing as how by the time they began scrambling guards to get their shit in gear it was too late as Chess's whip had already bifurcated 4 of them in a single swipe. With the siege being a fierce one considering that the ANBU and ronin were very much unprepared for the undead threat that swarmed them like a stampede of elephants charging down and crushing everything in sight.

With the undead being able to hold out well when they were struck by multiple jutsus that the ANBU were forced to keep to single target considering that it was not only to keep from hitting their allies but whenever they did kill one of them the Plague Bomb ability went off causing them to be attacked by the potently toxic fumes. Meanwhile the Death Knights and Zombie Horde proved to be an effective fighting force against the guards stationed at the base, seeing as how the heavily armored undead were able to not only fight against them but be able to effectively overwhelm them at a steady pace; as they used a combination of swarm tactics with the Death Knights and such using their massive tower shields to make for a stalwart defense.

Meanwhile, Gohan saw Chess Belle going to town on any unlucky soul that got within her crosshairs as anyone she reeled in with her whip was split in half or in pieces or impaled through the throat or chest with her cutlass she wielded. With Gohan seeing as he bisected enemies with his zweihander that Chess didn't drink blood like they showed in canon or how they normally portrayed vampires, more so she clamped down her jaws like she was a fucking bull shark and within mere moments exsanguinated them of their blood.

With it not being long before they soon forced their way inside of the base and soon enough all hell broke loose as they tried to stem the tide of undead that forced their way through, but considering that Gohan had cast Strength of the Fallen on them as well as Dreaded Army they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. So with that out of the way they continued to assail any guards that got in their way as they continued to kill every single guard in their way, all the while he had shadow clones dispersed throughout with soul-flasks to capture their souls.

_'Well it looks like Chess is having the time of her life.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he saw the vampire go through all within her range like a buzzsaw of pure carnage

"All your delicious blood will be mine!" Chess Belle exclaimed as she used her whip to rapidly turn the ronin guards into bloody chunks

"Yeah definitely glad she's on my side," Gohan said to himself as he used Vornskr's Ferocity to turn an unlucky ANBU into bloody chunks

That in mind Gohan along with his undead continued their assault into the base with Chess Belle helping to greatly expedite the process considering that anyone who got in her way were quickly eviscerated or were bitten and quickly exsanguinated by the short yet curvaceous vampire. With Gohan using Create Mummy to summon up Akert which took the form of ancient warriors with greyish bronze skin that had been dried up of all moisture, bright scarlet-colored eyes, wearing studded leather or half-plate armor and wielding two-handed khopeshes, halberds and flails that fought with fury of 10 men.

With Gohan himself using his Necromancy spells such as Blight, Ray of Death and Insect Plague the latter of which had him breathe out a swarm of locusts, wasps and other such deadly insects out at his enemies; while those who got in close to even hit him he cast Hellish Rebuke to punish them as a wave of concentrated hellfire hungrily burned away their flesh. All the while he used his large amount of strength to wield his zweihander with great effect in slashing apart and taking off their limbs, and using Stunning Strike to set them up for deadly finishing strikes such as being bisected or decapitated by the necromancer in question.

For the Gamer and allies were able to quickly go through those who were within the base, as he was able to use his full might in tandem with theirs in order to overwhelm them through undead might and the devastating prowess of both Gohan and Chess Belle. With the two who led the charge of the undead leaving not a single survivor in their wake, considering that those who even dared to try and escape were quickly immobilized by Gohan setting off a Plague Bomb to immobilize them; before either he or Chess Belle got ahold of them.

With it being what felt like hours upon hours before after painting the walls crimson with blood, gore, dismembered limbs and eviscerated bodies that soon enough the duo who had undead marching behind them would reach where Kushina was being held. Gohan soon dismissed his undead once he and Chess along with them had done a double check to make sure the place had been purged of any guard ronin or former ANBU hired by Hiruzen to safeguard this place as he approached her comatose form.

"Thank you for your help Chess." Gohan thanked the short vampire for her help

"No problem and thanks for all of that delicious blood, it was amazing getting to feed that much in one go!" Chess responded all too cheerily at having been able to indulge her bloodthirst in a volume and manner she'd never been able to before

"Well I told you when we started this that you'd be able to feed to your heart's content so long as we reached her, and as such you delivered. Since of all the vampires I've been able to summon, I'm lucky I got you. That and I like the cut of your jib." Gohan told Chess considering he did like the curvaceous vampire's enthusiasm

_**(+14 Affection and + 17 Obedience to Chess Belle for letting her indulge her bloodthirst and thinking of her as the best vampire. 51 Affection/ 64 Obedience.)**_

"Happy I got chosen to serve you since out of all of my masters your definitely my favorite." Chess Belle chirped happily considering that unlike her earlier masters Gohan didn't seem as uppity as them

"Well whenever I need someone to help me clean house, you'll be at the top of my list," Gohan spoke as Chess gave a gore covered grin

"I can't wait to drink more of them, as I don't know what it is. But they're absolutely delicious because you keep giving me blood like this and we're gonna have a great relationship." Chess Belle replied seeing as how if she got fed more of this delicious blood then she wouldn't mind serving Gohan at all

"Trust me there will be more to come. But until next time, I'll see you later." Gohan spoke as he dismissed the vampire elsewhere

_'Now then to take you back and get you up and ready.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he began unhooking the machines from Kushina and made a shadow clone to carry her away from here

"Alright, time to get to work on making a patsy for all of this and luckily I have the perfect one," Gohan spoke as he made shadow clones disperse and use the blood of those he and Chess fell to make Jashin symbols all over the place

**"Are you sure this is a wise idea Gohan?"** Kurama questioned considering that affiliating with any chosen deity may now be a wise idea

"Well, we need a scapegoat for all of this and who better than those of Jashin. Therefore this is the best option to not only get away with what we did but also have a fall guy as well." Gohan answered back in knowing that the best fall guy to take the heat for this was those of the Cult of Jashin

**"If and when this backfires on you, then I told you so,"** Kurama responded in having a feeling in their gut that this would inevitably go sideways

"Oh come on, ye have little faith in me. Besides, I have full confidence that this will go swimmingly." Gohan spoke in full confidence while his shadow clones went to work

That in mind his shadow clones continued to paint the symbols of Jashin in the blood of the fallen corpses he and Chess Belle had slain, once that was over and done with he dispersed them and soon went to regroup with the Shadow Clone that had taken Kushina. From there it was a mere dash back to Konoha in order to return her and help awaken her from her coma.

* * *

**(April 2nd, 998 S.E, 6:57 Am, ROOT HQ, 2 days later)**

It was another 2 days later as Gohan had dashed back A.S.A.P to the ROOT HQ and had taken little to no breaks in rushing back there to make sure that Kushina was given the medical attention needed to awaken her from her coma immediately.

"Once again your track record remains impeccable," Danzo spoke as one thing that he would give to the necromancer is that the time it took Gohan to accomplish missions was nothing short of astounding

"Well, I told you from the start that when I want to get a mission done, then it'll be done with haste and efficiency in mind. Because if there's one thing that I hate, it is when people don't get their shit done, because they wasted time on things that slow them down. Which is why if anyone tries to play the hero and rescue the camp whores that were being kept by bandits, then it won't be my fault they get their throats slit for wasting my time." Gohan spoke considering that it pissed him off with people wasted time on a mission playing the hero to save a bunch of worthless cannon fodder who lives meant nothing

"But I digress from that mini tirade. So how long do you think it'll be before she wakes up?" Gohan questioned as he really needed to get a handle on his Violent Tendencies flaw which played into Cruelty trait he gained months prior

"Once we purge her system of all the sedatives that had been used to keep her comatose, her system will do the rest and it will be around a month or two before she awakens," Danzo informed him of the timetable of which Kushina would be able to awaken

"Good to know. Because the faster she's able to wake up, the better things will be to get Konoha up and running to what it should've been from the start. Since we both know that she'll make a far better Hokage than Hiruzen has of late." Gohan said in knowing full well that Kushina would serve as a far better Hokage than Hiruzen and more so Tsunade

"I full-heartedly agree with you on that subject. Because he has let the village rot for too long under his reign, which is why its high time that it finally come to an end." Danzo responded as the Warhawk knew full well that the wizened Hokage's reign had to come to an end to prevent the great tree that was his village from further rotting

"Especially seeing that thanks to him we're quickly losing our position as the strongest of the 5 major villages, and it won't be long until we're right there with Suna as the weakest if he continues to stay in power," Danzo added in knowing that Hiruzen's reign as Hokage would only seek to further weaken Konoha's position amongst the 5 major villages

Because he knew that Hiruzen's softening of the village and letting their military power degrade to the hollow shell of what it currently was now was going to be the death of their village someday, which is why Danzo had been doing as much as possible to mitigate this by having his ROOT operatives work from the shadows in either sabotaging and assassinating enemies or assisting their allies on missions.

"Well, at least my blacksmithing has been helping out considering the fact they need proper arm and armor to actually be more effective in the field. Because it always bothered me that for people who are supposed to be soldiers, that we never wore any form of armor or at least a shield to defend ourselves. Since you think someone would've been like 'maybe I should at least wear a breastplate so this katana won't go through my guts like wet tissue paper' or something along those lines." Gohan spoke as he saw that his blacksmithing was at least improving the survivability and offense of the shinobi within the village

"It has definitely helped out, especially with my ROOT operatives. Seeing as how they're able to wear armor that actually is more suited to protect them than the standard ANBU one, not to mention the weaponry available to them is diverse enough to give them better options on missions." Danzo responded finding that the more diverse arsenal of weaponry and armor available afforded his operatives better options to take out targets during field missions as well as better means of protection

"Glad you like them as I've been working on more updated models of my weapons as of late because I'm a firm believer of never settling for anything. After all, there's always someone better than you at your chosen craft which is why I aim to be superior to all those people who think themselves better than the field I choose." Gohan spoke as even in his past life he never settled for anything less than being his absolute best to the point of having sacrificed many nights to get to where he was as a former enforcer

"If only more of the current generation had your drive to become better then perhaps Konoha's future wouldn't look as dire as it is now," Danzo responded in knowing that if more had Gohan's willpower to succeed then they'd be back on top as the strongest of the 5 in no time

"Well once she wakes up that'll no doubt happen. Because had she been the 5th Hokage instead, then we would've not only have been able to come back faster from the 9 tails attack than what we have been able to. But we would've been able to have our military power still remain as the dominant force amongst the 5." Danzo added in knowing that under Kushina's leadership that Konoha would've been able to not only recover far more from the tragedy of the 9 tails attack

"Not to mention I would've been able to have had some small semblance of a family, instead of being forced to live in an orphanage and then be homeless for the majority of my life. Not to mention having my own bloodline sealed off from me and my memories taken to boot." Gohan bitterly spoke at the fact that grandfather figure he and his past iteration had trusted had robbed him of any familial relationship with Kushina

"Well, luckily enough you'll be able to be reunited with her in due time," Danzo told him as Gohan let out a small yawn

"Anyways I'll be leaving now seeing as how I've hardly slept in order to get her back here in the amount of time I did," Gohan said as he did run almost non-stop to get back to the ROOT base before nearly 7 in the morning

"Take as much time as you need to rest, as you deserve it for what you've done. I will also keep you updated on the progress of Kushina's recovery, as time progresses." Danzo told him as the quite tired Necromancer gave a solemn nod before leaving

_**Quest Completed: Maternal Rescue**_

_**Reward 1: Large Boost to all Affinities. Fire and Water Affinities boosted to Level 70, Wind Affinity to Level 76.**_

_**Reward 2: 6 Gacha Tokens have been awarded.**_

_**Reward 3: Uzumaki Chakra Chains (Mutated) have been unlocked.**_

_**Bonus Objective completed. Bonus Reward has been granted. You've now gained the Homicidal Bastard Perk.**_

_**Homicidal Bastard: Congratulations for being such a murderous son of a bitch that it shows through your capabilities. All Necromantic spells now deal X3 damage**_

_**New Skill Unlocked: Uzumaki Chakra Chains (Mutated)**_

_**Thanks to some tinkering from Kurama your chakra chains have been mutated in order to grant you more potent effects than normal. You should really say thank you to them when you get the chance, you schmuck.**_

_**CP Cost per Chain: 12,600 per minute**_

_**Each chain deals 7,800-8,850 slashing damage per hit. Deals an additional 2,100 Corrosive Damage per hit. Enemies must make a Vitality check against your chakra chains or be restrained and lose 4,800 CP per second.**_

'Holy shit I'm gonna have so much stupid fun with these chains.' Gohan thought to himself with a wide grin came across his face at the potential of his chakra chains against his enemies

* * *

**(3 days later, April 5th, 998 S.E, Konoha, 1:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 2 as Gohan was training Yakumo on how to handle a weapon, mainly that of a shortsword so that she could improve her combative viability should she ever find herself in close quarters with an enemy.

"So far you're doing pretty good Yakumo," Gohan spoke as he'd seen notable improvements in Yakumo during his training her

"Thank you as I've been taking every moment to practice and do some improvements on my illusions. Besides, I feel so much better thanks to your physical training." Yakumo replied considering that thanks to Gohan's physical training she did look more healthy and actually started to develop some muscle tone

"Well glad you like how we've been going so far. Considering that there's a reason why I'm having you train with weaponry and more specifically a shortsword than all of the other weapons. Because out of all of them it seemed to work best for you." Gohan told her as she held her weapon which was modeled after a gladius except with a slightly less wide blade and more rounded hilt

"I've been meaning to ask you why the shortsword as opposed to anything else? Because I see you wield that giant sword around like its nothing and Sasuke use those rapiers of his, so why the shortsword for me?" Yakumo questioned as to why she was given the shortsword to train with when she saw then wield weapons that were far larger than hers

"Because the weapon I wield is far better suited to using my brute strength to bisect and quite literally cut people in half like its nothing. While Sasuke's rapiers are made to fit his high-speed flurry of an offensive that has him constantly moving like a whirlwind of blades to make the best use of it. But the reason why I chose the shortsword for you is that it is perfect for not only assassination but also for being able to use for quick thrusts, stabs and slashes; as well as being able to quickly parry and deflect an opponent's attacks. Since I'm training you to wield the shortsword because out of all the weapons I could've made for you it was the most perfectly suited for you." Gohan explained as to why he was having her train with the shortsword out all the weapons he could've made for her

Considering that Yakumo wasn't one who had much in the way of physical strength yet he had been able to build it up enough for her to properly handle a weapon, but what she did excel at was acrobatics considering that she was great at dodging, evasion and all manner of gymnastics.

"That actually makes a lot of sense now that you explain it," Yakumo said in understanding why she was to train with the shortsword now that Gohan explained it to her

"Of course it does. Now then remember that you'll want to aim for their midsection and neck the most, you know why it is you'll want to aim there?" Gohan questioned the future genjutsu master

"Because my targets normally leave those areas exposed, which in the event I'm forced to be in close quarters combat that I can quickly stab into those exposed areas and kill them," Yakumo answered which gave way to Gohan smiling at that

"Correct! Also when you stab into someone, remember to stab upwards so your chances of inflicting mortal injuries onto them will drastically increase." Gohan instructed her as he demonstrated with a regular shortsword he kept in his inventory

"Now then let's go over your drills once again," Gohan added as Yakumo nodded as she held hers in a reverse grip

"Understood," Yakumo said as she and Gohan practiced her moves with her shortsword

With Gohan going over ways in which Yakumo could make each thrust, stab and slash with her shortsword more efficient and going over how to better parry and evade attacks as he sparred with her to help her to improve upon her technique. For it was an additional 2 hours of training before they stopped; with Yakumo still red-faced and covered in grime considering that Gohan didn't really take it easy on her, but despite the strenuous exercises Yakumo still held a smile on her face at the fact that she was able to better herself.

"One thing I will say Yakumo is that you're improving far quicker than what I expected. Although you really need to work on defending you right side better, because had I been an enemy then I could've split you right in half." Gohan told her as he was proud of the illusionist for her progress

"Thank you, Gohan. I'll be sure to have Sasuke help me out with that more." Yakumo responded as a weary smile hung across her face

"No problem and it there's anything you need help with then let me know because I'll be more than happy to help you out," Gohan told her as he'd be more than happy to help out Yakumo perfect her martial skill

"Alright and thanks for everything!" Yakumo called out before briskly walking off elsewhere

"Well, what do you think of her? Because as far as future assassin's go, she'll make a damn good one." Gohan questioned the kitsune within himself

**"She still has a long way to go before she's capable in that aspect, but otherwise her progress has been remarkable so far,"** Kurama answered as the kitsune had to give Yakumo credit for her grit to persevere and work as hard as she did

"Good to know. I just wanted to get your opinion." Gohan replied before he headed off elsewhere to train with his chakra chains

* * *

**(The next day, April 6th, 998 S.E, Uchiha Compound, 3:24 Pm)**

It was the next day as Gohan was with Sasuke at the Uchiha Compound, as both of them had finished a friendly sparring match between the two of them and were currently relaxing within said compound.

"Looks like all of that strength training is paying off seeing as how you're able to contend with me, when I come at you with my sword," Gohan spoke as he saw that Sasuke was able to contend with him when he hit him with a Power Blow or Cleave attack during their spars it only briefly

"Who knows perhaps one day I'll be able to overpower you in one of our spars. Since every day my power increases and my Sharingan becomes one step closer to being complete." Sasuke replied as his Sharingan had gotten to the point where his left eye had 3 tomoe and his right eye had 2

"Trust me you still got a ways to go before you can topple me Sasuke. Because I don't doubt that you've grown stronger, and in fact are superior to most of the people in our generation. But I'm still at the top; seeing as how I still hold the strength, stamina and endurance advantage and that's not even counting my other capabilities." Gohan told him considering that while Sasuke had no doubt become stronger, in fact, he was much more so than most Chunin and even that of some special jonin, but compared to him it wasn't really contest

"Fair enough point. Even still there's the matter of what to do concerning the Chunin Exams coming up in a few months. Since you really think we'll be able to handle the competition going against us?" Sasuke questioned the necromancer about the competition they'd have

With the avenger having no doubt that he and Gohan would be able to devastate those within Konoha by sheer martial capability alone, it was those from the other villages that would come into the Chunin Exam who he was worried about considering the relative unknown they possessed to him.

"While I do appreciate the caution you have towards our future adversaries. I have the absolute confidence that we'll be able to make a great slam against them considering that our strength alone is enough to wipe the floor with them. The only thing we'd have to worry about is Sakura holding us back, but with your Sharingan we can just easily make her a kunai blocking meat shield." Gohan confidently responded seeing as how he knew full well that they'd be able to easily overwhelm their adversaries in the Chunin Exams

"Even so there's one group we'd have to watch out for in particular that'll no doubt be competing this year. Or rather one person within said group to be exact." Gohan added in knowing one group, in particular, they'd have to be wary of

"Who might that be exactly?" Sasuke questioned as to who they'd have to watch out for

"That would be the children of the Kazekage, but more importantly the youngest one who is like me in the aspect that they have a tailed beast sealed inside of them. Even though its the weakest of them all it is still something that you and I need to be absolutely wary of and guard against." Gohan answered back in knowing that even with their potent strength that could steamroll most of their competition they had to watch out for Gaara

Because the Necromancer knew that even with his command over undeath that going up against a jinchuuriki wasn't any to play around with, not to mention Gaara at this stage in the game was a ticking time-bomb of homicidal mania; which is why he knew that he had to be on his A-Game. Not to mention that the Game could've saw fit to make any changes to Gaara in order to give him a bigger challenge, considering that now that he was about to go into the Chunin Exams then the kiddy gloves were coming off soon enough.

"Anything that I should do to prepare myself against the jinchuuriki?" Sasuke questioned as to what he should work on in case he encountered the Suna jinchuuriki

"We'll need to do more dungeon-delving to help get your speed up considering the Kazekage's youngest has immense control over sand and from what I've been able to gather can turn the surrounding area into more sand to feed into their ability. Therefore building up your speed so you can outmaneuver them would be advised. Not to mention anything that can be done to strengthen your lightning affinity will be needed to make for a counter against their sand-based attacks." Gohan advised as to what needed to be done in order to help Sasuke should he face off against the manic jinchuuriki

"Understood and at least I can have a reason to put to use a technique I...appropriated from Kakashi while I saw him training a few weeks ago," Sasuke told Gohan who raised an eyebrow

"What exactly is that technique you appropriated from him," Gohan questioned as Sasuke quickly went through hand-signs before revealing in his right hand a mass of arcing electrical chakra

"I think he called the Chidori or something similar to it. But all I know is that it'll make for a great trump card against the jinchuuriki, all I need to do is just start working on ways to make it better." Sasuke answered back in having happened upon Kakashi practice with the technique and decided that he might as well copy it with his Sharingan

"Well, the only thing I can say about this is that I'm glad you've got yourself an ace in the hole. Because with the Chunin Exams coming up we may as well fucking need all the help we can get, for what's to come at us." Gohan replied as he dispelled the Chidori

"Glad you see it as such. Although I now have a reason to work on perfecting it and working on my chakra control, because as powerful as this technique is and all the possibilities it holds. It devours a good deal of my chakra and makes so much noise as well." Sasuke spoke in wanting to refine the Chidori and make it more efficient than what he could currently use

"Well, it looks as though you now have a perfect excuse to do more dungeon-delving with me. Because practice makes perfect after all." Gohan replied with a wide grin considering that it would be a good chance to have Sasuke perfect the Chidori and develop the variants of it he would in Shippuden

"Good plan Gohan. Besides, I've been wanting to step things up in order to fully evolve my Sharingan." Sasuke told him considering that he really wanted to get to work on fully evolving his Sharingan

"Well how about tomorrow we get to work considering that we'll be having a good time fighting against more of those demonic cunts in Avernus," Gohan suggested as the right hand of the Necromancer let a grin come across his face

"I can't wait to get started," Sasuke replied as his lust to dominate those devils and demons in the dungeon couldn't be denied with twice a week dungeon-delving

"Good to see you've got that spirit in you. Because you'll definitely need it since we're gonna go through some meat grinder sessions." Gohan told Sasuke who nodded eagerly before the necromancer soon let himself out

"I'm just so much closer to making you pay Itachi. Soon, one day I'll get to hear your suffering at my feet...and it'll feel so amazing." Sasuke thought to himself as malevolent thoughts of soon breaking his elder brother came to mind to where he cracked a sinister smile across his face

**So with Gohan having successfully rescued Kushina who now recovers under ROOT and soon to awaken from her coma, we now see Gohan and Sasuke beginning to ready themselves for the impending Chunin Exams. How will things turn out for Gohan once Kushina wakes up to find she's had nearly 18 years of her life ripped away by Hiruzen, well you'll have to find out on the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

_**Now then let's get onto the reviews from the last chapter**_

_**KnightsKing: I hope you were satisfied with those that were added to the legion, as may the Horde reign forever.**_

_**NazgulBelserion: Fair point, still we can all remember the savage that Gohan used to be.**_

_**Mckenray: Interesting idea on the dovahkin and soul reaper classes, which is something I'll think about later on to possibly implement.**_

_**Hulkingdemon: If your talking about the Sasuke Rescue Mission, then I'll be the one to disappoint you when I say that won't be happening considering what will go on further down the line. Also, I will be heavily considering how to do the Undead King thing in the future..possibly implement it into his Lich racial class. Other than that happy you enjoy the story**_

_**MasterofDragonsGod: Happy you enjoy the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**fridgeraiderz: I will do my best to keep up the work and thanks for the compliment.**_

_**The1ststand: Glad you like Sasuke's progress on getting strong and my 1st attempt at a lime. Also, Aoi was someone who I felt deserved to die considering how inconsequential he is in all fairness.**_

_**Guest: Happy you liked the chapter**_

_**frankieu: I'm happy you continue to enjoy the story and hope you'll continue to keep enjoying it.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: Glad you liked the prior chapter and hope you'll like this one.**_

_**John50: Yes this will be a harem story. The fates of Orochimaru and Hiruzen are something I'll be planning out further down the line, so you'll have to wait on that. Gohan will learn other Rasengan variants while the story progresses since it wouldn't make sense for him to just simply make the Rasenshuriken.**_

_**VinceMera: Dude your Outlander suggestion was super dope.. the only thing now is to figure out which world I'll be able to put it in to make it work. Furthermore, Raven Branwen will show up when he makes the jump to RWBY later on and oh boy is he gonna assert his dominance and flex on the Branwen Tribe.**_

_**setokayba2n: He trusts Anko to do so, but with Kakashi and Danzo its a matter of he trusts them enough to work with them and train under them. Yet so far nothing further than that.**_

_**piddle: Happy you liked the last chapter and hope you'll like this one.**_

_**Blazing heart Frigid Soul: Jiraiya's loyalties are towards the protection of the village and him being a legitimate spymaster unlike what most stories portray him as and towards Gohan which will be expanded on during the Chunin Exams and the aftermath of the Invasion. Tsunade...well her loyalties speak for themselves in being the sad sack she is. On the subject of Orochimaru doing that..its possible however, doing so would be extremely hard to pull off and something that at this stage of the story I am nowhere near confident enough to even try and pull off. There will be more mythological figures showing up later on in the story such as Hachimon and Susanoo as examples. Also, I hope that bit with Gohan using the symbols of Jashin to make said cult the fall guy for all of this answer your question in some capacity.**_

_**TheSixTails: The relationship between this is a combo between teacher/student and boss and employee. As for the Alucard race...that seems like a far more advanced version of the Vampire racial class..something I'm not ready to touch just yet.**_

_**Guest (2): Possibly Kushina could be in the harem, but don't hold your breath over it.**_

_**L.B.N: Hope you like this chapter my good dude**_

_**claton from Moga: The Druid idea sounds pretty dope and another thing I will add to the possible spells he will learn once he eventually takes up the Druid class. Idk on Brutal Legends since I'm not familiar with the universe.**_

_**Sydanus0900: Yeah Aoi never had a real chance against Gohan and Sasuke from the start once they decided playtime was over. On another note this was my first time actually doing a lime scene, so hope it was well-received by all of y'all. Also, hope you were satisfied by the massacre that befell those at the base.**_

_**kingken: Sakura's fate is gonna be revealed during the Forest of Death, as for what will happen for Kurenai and Hinata. There fates are already set in stone for what will happen, but let's just say that they'll wish they were undead when Gohan's through with them.**_

_**CuriousGuest: Yeah Hiruzen is gonna probably either have a stroke when he does know of Kushina being free. Now to mention that when you think about he's more or less incompetent considering all of the glaring security issues he lets slip through the village. Also, not many people give Anko credit with how strong she is considering that she was hailed like you said as a genius enough to get Orochimaru's attention and be able to at least hold a chance of contending with him. Trust me Sasuke will have some actual ranged options instead of doing that stupid idea of ramming the Chidori into Gaara at close range when he knows full well how much of a bad move it would be to get close to him with how much his sand can fuck you up at close range. Sorry about the cliffhanger and hope that the chapter satisfies you after what happened. As for Kakashi developing Raikiri variants the answer is yes considering that its the only logical conclusion for him to have done so over the years, not to mention that this version of Kakashi actually knows to get stronger with all of what's ahead of him considering that unlike canon Wave served as a great wake up call that he needed to get his shit together.**_

_**Reikon67: I will have Gohan do so if they're still alive by that point. Idk on the sword so I'll look it up to know what you're talking about**_

_**justlovereadin (Chapter 14): Huh..I forgot about Hidan and the Shinigami mask. So thank you, my good dude, for reminding me.**_

_** Guest (Chapter 14): I'll do my best to tone it down between the characters and thanks for the help with Sasuke and Anko I appreciate it, but do realize I am still taking my liberties with their characters as well.**_

* * *

_**And cut as I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter considering that with this we'll soon be getting Kushina into the fold of things which I can't wait to do soon enough, but without further delay let's get to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Gohan's siege on the base where Kushina was held with one of his new companions in the form of Chess Belle from Owari no Seraph who makes a debut in this chapter and will make some in the future.**_

_**Following that up, we've got a bit between Gohan and Danzo concerning Kushina's recovery time which will be important concerning where it falls in line with the upcoming Chunin Exams**_

_**Next up there's Gohan training Yakumo with the shortsword which I thought would be neat to do in giving Yakumo something to help her out should she be in close quarters and not be rendered totally helpless in a fight.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Gohan and Sasuke talking about the upcoming Chunin Exams considering that despite their being incredibly strong for where they're at in Part 1, they still need to watch out for people such as Gaara who is no laughing matter even with their level of power.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**With all that being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time as next up will be Gohan going on a new mission from Danzo among other things, so stay tuned for all of that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: Bury me in Smoke by Down**_


	19. Chapter 19: Undaunted

**(Chapter 19: Undaunted)**

It was awhile after Gohan's siege as he'd gone back to training and had done so with Sasuke in putting the Uchiha through the meatgrinder of the 1st layer of the Demon dungeon, and suffice to say through those sessions of training he held out pretty well. Considering that to Sasuke going through the grinder of facing demons and devils that wanted you dead or to wear your skin like a mask, did well in terms of serving as therapy for what Itachi put him through; since it was merely a matter of picturing everything he killed as his older brother and it was smooth sailing from there.

With it being during that time that Gohan managed to make it to Level 81 of Necromancer and Level 52 of Warrior and had gotten 3 more levels in Blacksmith to the point where he'd be able to finally craft his suit of plate mail armor, leaving our necromancer in this time period to feel pretty good about himself.

* * *

**(April 18th, 998 S.E, Waterfall Country, 11:52 Pm)**

It was 8 minutes till midnight as Gohan was adjusting his mask and getting ready to slaughter the group of ninjas from Orochimaru's new village who had been en route to take some defectors and potential test subjects from Takigakure back with them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but damn do I love my job." Gohan spoke as he put on his mask and summoned forth his Zweihander

**"So do you want to use my chakra or go in this solo?"** Kurama questioned as Gohan took a brief moment to consider it

"Sure why not. Besides, this will make things go exponentially quicker." Gohan answered as he felt the rush of chakra flow through him

**"Good luck and kill every single one of these maggots."** Kurama told him while Gohan gave a sharp-toothed grin

"Don't worry I will, as this is gonna be so much fun." Gohan said before he went off to butcher them

With that in mind, the Necromancer armed with his Zweihander soon raced off towards the camp where the Oto ninja was being encamped at, with him dropping into the middle of it using Thunder Step which knocked back a small number of those posted as guards to the ground. By the time the sound of thunder subsided Gohan was already upon the first Oto Shinobi as he quickly stabbed the Zweihander through his skull.

With him already launching himself at the other downed Oto shinobi and used a Cleave attack to land a critical hit that nearly bisected the prone Oto shinobi, with it being by the time the other one rose to come after him with a tanto he cast Damnation on himself and cast Blight which by sheer luck managed to hit for max damage. With Gohan sensing the footsteps of a defector and not even sparing her a glance he cast Grasp Heart upon her which caused the necromantic powers he wielded to crush and subsequently implode her heart like a rotting grape under one's heel.

For it wasn't long before the rest of the Oto shinobi and the defectors came running out of the woodwork already going through hand-signs for jutsu, yet the Necromancer merely raised one of his hands and began firing Rays of Death like he was a machine gun. With all of them having to immediately stop and go for cover unless they wanted to be struck down by the beams of necrotic energy that came after them like swarms of angry hornets that struck them down with the impunity of squashing an ant under his heel.

_'I swear I expected this to be easier.' _Gohan thought to himself as he felt someone stab him in the shoulder with a kunai only for them to be struck with a Hellish Rebuke in retaliation

"Hopefully after I'm done I'll be able to have my plate mail done and ready." Gohan said as he saw the burning Takigakure defector and quickly used Power Blow to lop off their hand before following it up with a Cleave attack to bisect the unlucky person

All the while he had been doing this he had made a few shadow clones with Soul-Flasks at the ready to capture the souls of those he'd slain, with Gohan despite being a Necromancer did enjoy being in melee from time to time. Because there was something about using his zweihander or any other given weapon he was decent with to butcher and massacre his enemies with; that gave him a malevolent joy as he tore their bodies apart with brutal efficiency while flashes hellfire and gore covered the area.

With Gohan while going through them in using a combination of necromantic spells and sword strikes that came down like avalanches to eviscerate them and start turning them into decayed corpses or hacking them to pieces began to grow bored of not finding a real challenge in them. Therefore he eventually grew bored of fighting them and with a simple gesture summoned forth Death Knights to finish off his adversaries, while he sat back to watch the bloodbath begin as he pulled a bottle of lemonade from his inventory and drank it while he watched his gruesome entertainment.

With it not being long before his Death Knights soon overwhelmed them through sheer numbers and the fact that they were mainly the tanks of his undead forces, which is why it didn't take long for them to exterminate the Oto shinobi and the Takigakure defectors. Once that was out of the way he put them into his inventory to later be put to use as either undead or eventually for other purposes, meanwhile he had a number of them go to round up those kidnapped from the village as he wondered what was to be done with them.

"Let's see what to do with them? Since Danzo did stipulate that he didn't want them getting to Orochimaru's hands, he just didn't say how." Gohan pondered as to what should be done about them

_**Return Home or Return to the Grave**_

_**Well your mission stated that you were to make sure these people weren't to get into Orochimaru's hands. It never specified how it was to happen, which leaves it to you on how to decide.**_

_**Return them Home**_

_**Increased Rep with Fire Country**_

_**Minorly Increased Rep with Takigakure**_

_**Decreased Rep with Fuu**_

_**Return them to the Grave**_

_**Moderately Increased Affection with Fuu**_

_**Minorly Increased Rep with Fubuki**_

_**Moderately Decreased Rep with Orochimaru**_

_'Well if it gets me in closer with my fellow jinchuuriki then who am I to argue. Besides, they'll be serving a better purpose as part of my horde.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he knew which option to choose for the fate of those kidnapped

That in mind he ordered his Death Knights to kill the kidnapped villagers, after all they would be serving a greater purpose in being part of his undead army; with him watching guiltlessly as his knights went to work in killing them off like they were cockroaches. With them being reduced to mere bloodstains as his Death Knights executed them all one by one, for their screams and pleas for mercy had fallen on deaf ears as they were all slaughtered by his undead.

So once they were dealt with Gohan snapped his fingers and they were soon dispersed back into the ether where they resided, with that out of the way the necromancer put the corpses in his inventory and raced back to Konoha to report the completion of his mission.

* * *

**(3 days later, Konoha, April 21st, 998 S.E, 3:15 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Gohan's clones had been training with a few of Kakashi's in order to complete the final step of the Rasengan, all the while Gohan was with Kakashi to help him with getting a start in practicing fuinjutsu.

"I'm surprised you're coming along this far with your Fuinjutsu." Kakashi spoke as Gohan was in the cycloptic jonin's opinion progressing far faster than he expected

"Well considering that its quite literally in my blood to be good at this type of thing, then it only makes sense that I can progress as quickly as I have with this." Gohan replied considering that it only made sense for him to be good at Fuinjutsu due in part to his Uzumaki bloodline

"While you're no doubt a natural talent at this, don't go getting a big head about it. Because there's always someone out there that's better at this than you." Kakashi told him as he knew that Gohan was to put it simply a prodigy in all that he set to accomplish, but even still had to remind him that there was always someone out there who skills were superior to his

"I know that better than anyone. After all, why do you think I work my ass off day and night? Because I want to make sure that there will be no one who is better than me in any field I take any interest in. as I refuse to be second fiddle to anyone." Gohan responded considering that it was a part of why he worked himself nearly ragged when he trained himself

Because Gohan wouldn't tolerate being inferior to anyone or anything, as he went through all of those sleepless nights so that he would no longer know weakness; for he knew that as a Gamer that the sky was the limit in terms of what he could do. Therefore he aimed to reach that limit and smash past it like it was made of fragile glass so that he would reign superior against all that would have the nerve to oppose him, as the Necromancer would work himself to a husk of a man if it meant that he would one day become unstoppable in his might.

"Since everything bad that's happened to me was thanks to my being too powerless to stop any of it from happening to me. Which is why now that I'm finally getting somewhere that it'll no longer be an issue, especially with my growing skill in Fuinjutsu then I'll be able to further eliminate any weaknesses to myself." Gohan added seeing as how no longer would he no weakness by the time of Shippuden at the rate he was going

"While I will agree with you in growing stronger to not be weak anymore, I'd also advise you to be careful on that path. Because that type of thinking and path you've set yourself on is a slippery slope that can spiral into something horrible if you aren't careful." Kakashi warned him of the kind of path Gohan was endeavoring himself towards was one where he'd turn himself into something horrific and a fate he didn't wish to befall the Necromancer

"You have nothing to worry about at all Kakashi. Besides, I'm absolutely sure that the path I'm on is one where I'll still come out on top. Especially now that I've got some of these to make getting people out of my way far more efficient." Gohan told him as during this conversation he'd completed a small stack of chakra draining seals

"I have to say that once again, I'm impressed with the quality of these seals you've made." Kakashi spoke considering that he held one up and had to admit that Gohan was making significant improvements with his Fuinjutsu

"Thanks as both a mix of Shadow Clones and my going without sleep helps out immensely to make sure that its all to my standards. Especially because if I can get this down without fail, then I can start up on some projects of my own concerning it." Gohan replied with a smile of his own

"Really? Would you mind sharing what these projects you have in mind exactly are?" Kakashi questioned as to what these supposed projects entailed

"That's my little secret Kakashi. Besides, I'd rather not spoil what I've got planned until its finished. Especially because they're gonna help me really separate myself from the rest of the pack." Gohan told him as he didn't want Kakashi knowing of what future projects he had planned

"Especially seeing as how once I reach a good enough standing in fuinjutsu. Then I can get started on mixing cursed seals with my necromancy and eventually using it with my Demonologist class as well." Gohan thought to himself as he had plans to eventually take his skills with Fuinjutsu and soon cursed seals and mix them with necromancy and his future Demonologist class

Because Gohan did want to see how his necromancy and later on the powers of his Demonologist class with interact and mesh with Fuinjutsu and cursed seals, considering that if he wanted to get a leg up on his enemies in the Naruto world then doing this would not only help him gain a very decent edge over them. But it would also allow him to see how he could eventually hybridize demons and undead into one vessel, which would require the use of test subjects to see how it both arcane arts would interact with someone; something of which he was very interested to start on when he'd get a suitable test subject.

"Whatever these projects you've got underway, I can say that I'm happy that you're so enthusiastic about it. Which is more than I can say for Sakura, seeing as how I hate to say this and I truly do. But she's nothing short of a lost cause." Kakashi spoke as he was happy that Gohan was able to find something worthwhile that he was passionate about while Sakura continued to be a lost cause

"I could've told you that she's absolute shit from day 1." Gohan responded since Sakura was more or less a waste of space that would only find use as part of his horde

"Luckily enough I think I've finally found someone who can replace her in time for the Chunin Exams." Kakashi told him in possibly having found someone to replace Sakura in time for them to still qualify for the Chunin Exams

"Really? Mind telling me who this mystery person is that could be actually useful to us." Gohan questioned as to who it could be that would be able to replace the banshee

"It would be that Yakumo girl that you and Sasuke have taken such a liking to. Because with her on the team she would serve as the best suitable option for a replacement. Not only that but the dynamic between all 3 of you is far stronger than what it currently is." Kakashi told him as to who Sakura's eventual replacement would be

"That's excellent news because the less I have to see or hear of Sakura the better. Besides, at least with Yakumo we'd have someone who could actually contribute to the team." Gohan happily responded seeing that Yakumo would be the best replacement for them

Considering that Yakumo's immense genjutsu prowess would allow for her to cause mass confusion amongst their enemies as well as stun and incapacitate large numbers are potently strong ones from a distance long enough for Sasuke and himself to immediately come in for a swift kill shot.

"I agree as it will be nice to have someone on the team that can do more than needlessly bother one of my genin for dates that will never happen, and concern herself more with dieting and makeup than actually training and wanting to be something better than what they once were." Kakashi said as he would be glad to have someone under him that was willing to improve themselves instead of just dicking around and being content with being a damsel in distress

"Same here. Also, I can't wait for Yakumo to be on the team." Gohan replied as he couldn't wait for when Yakumo would be part of the team

"Neither can I. Although the only thing is; that I don't really know where to start with her once she's on the team. Especially since genjutsu is her specialty and I would normally ask Kurenai for such things, but from what I've gathered her and Kurenai wouldn't exactly get along." Kakashi said in not really knowing where to help Yakumo considering that whereas with Gohan and Sasuke that endeavor was far easier

"Well I've been helping her with her physical training in getting her faster and helping her work on her swordsmanship. So maybe you can help her out on the swordsmanship department, seeing as how you were a former ANBU captain." Gohan replied as he knew that if there was anyone best suited to helping Yakumo in the swordsmanship department it would be Kakashi

"Good idea Gohan. Besides, with what happened in Wave it was a wake-up call for me that I've been slacking off too much. So I decided to get myself back in shape, as I can't have my own genin passing me up now can I." Kakashi told Gohan considering that in Wave he saw that he'd let himself get too out of shape in his fight with Zabuza

_'I can definitely tell since you were not this strong the last time.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he saw that Kakashi went from being a Level 39 Elite to a Level 48 going on 49 Elite since Wave

"Well Kakashi the moment I get my own Chunin vest I think it'll be a good idea if you and I have a no holds barred sparring match. After all, I'd like to see how far I can stack up against my sensei if you think your up to it." Gohan spoke considering that after the Chunin Exams and the inevitable invasion he wouldn't mind going up against Kakashi to see how he'd stack up against him

"I wouldn't mind that at all. Besides, I'd like to see how far you've actually come. Because I know full well that most of the time you've been holding a few things back in reserve. Which is why if we do this then I want you to hold nothing back." Kakashi responded in giving him his signature eye smile towards Gohan since he wanted his student to hold nothing back from him

"Trust me with how strong you are, you can count on my going all out from the start to keep up with you." Gohan eagerly responded considering that he knew he'd need to go all out against the cycloptic jonin to be able to contend with him

"That's the spirit. Anyways, why don't we check on how your shadow clones are coming along with the Rasengan." Kakashi said as Gohan nodded and soon followed him elsewhere

That in mind Gohan saw that his shadow clones were coming along nicely with the Rasengan to the point of pretty much being 85-90% of the way done with the final step, with Kakashi and Gohan proceeding to practice in working on his Deadhand style so as to shore up any possible openings within it before calling it a day. With the Gamer being pretty content with how things had gone with his training with Kakashi and decided that he'd take a breather for the rest of the day in having felt that he earned it with all the progress he'd been making in both his Fuinjutsu, his hand to hand training, and the soon to be completion of the Rasengan.

* * *

**(2 days later, April 23rd, 998 S.E, Uchiha Compound, 2:34 Pm)**

It was the early afternoon as Sasuke was enjoying the rather sunny day out as the avenger never thought he'd be able to enjoy sunny days like this after the massacre, but with Gohan having helped him to grow stronger as well as Yakumo being around the compound he felt that things were starting to finally look up for him.

"Hey, Sasuke...mind if I sit next to you?" Yakumo who was moderately winded asked

"Sure, go right ahead." Sasuke told the illusionist who sat down next to him

"Let me guess you just got done doing training with Gohan by the looks of it." Sasuke guessed at the lightly red-faced Yakumo

"Yes. That man is a taskmaster because I think that man doesn't know the meaning of tired with what he has me go through." Yakumo spoke considering that while Gohan did do the exercises with her, she never once saw him get even the slightest bit winded

"Well, that's always been Gohan to put simply. Because that man doesn't really know the meaning of getting exhausted or even being tired for as long as I've known him. In fact, when I do my training sessions with him, he only seems to get more invigorated than exhausted." Sasuke agreed at the fact that Gohan had a great amount of stamina and endurance

With Sasuke admitting that Gohan was in his point of view the epitome of being a juggernaut, seeing as how once he started going it was nearly impossible to stop him as no matter what injury came down on him he just seemed to keep going no matter how weary or damage he was.

"But despite all of that you can't argue that he gets results now can you." Sasuke added as despite Gohan being someone who was relentless when training he did make sure that the results would be shown

"Fair point I suppose since I definitely feel so much better than what I have in years. But do you mind if I ask you something Sasuke?" Yakumo asked of the Uchiha beside her

"Go ahead and say whatever it is that's on your mind." Sasuke told her as he patiently waited for her to ask her question

"Well..do you really like having me live with you? Because I don't want to be a burden on you or anything like that, so I'd like to know if you truly do like having me here." Yakumo questioned since she didn't want to be an unwelcome burden to Sasuke seeing as how he was kind enough to let her live here

"Yakumo, you are by no means a burden to me whatsoever. In fact, I've grown to very much like your company here in the compound. Because for so long I've lived here with no one or nothing to really wake up to as either family or just someone to call a friend. But with you being here its changed things for the better, because now I don't have to walk through this place and be constantly reminded of all the horrors that went on that night." Sasuke spoke as he looked over at Yakumo with onyx colored eyes that were a mix of somberness and ever-growing happiness

"Because one thing that I know is for certain is that I do enjoy your company here. Since with you things have felt brighter and as of late made me feel like there's actually a light at the end of the tunnel." Sasuke added considering that he did very much enjoy the illusionist's company in seeing as something that made days just that bit better  
"Thank you for saying that Sasuke. Because after the whole mess with my clan and them wanting to kill me, it's nice to have someone appreciate my company and not see me as a plague and walking disaster." Yakumo thanked Sasuke for the genuinely kind words of liking her company  
"So long as you stay with me, then you will no longer have to bear your clansmen's' scorn or their hatred towards you for something that was clearly out of your control. Yet if they decided to try anything against you then they will face the full force of my destructive might." Sasuke told her with protectiveness in his voice over the illusionist

Because it was thanks to Yakumo's stay with him that Sasuke had further felt the instabilities in his mind start to close up, as when he got to bond with her when she wasn't training he found her to be like-minded company in being someone who was driven and that she was someone unlike Sakura who he found he could treat like an equal. Which was the main reason why he refused to let her be taken away from him in any regard because he would murder anyone who dared to bring her harm to which he would go as far as to make sure that they were wiped out down to the last child in order to keep the person who was bringing back happiness and stability to his life.

"It's nice to know that someone feels that way about me. Because before I didn't think I'd be able to have people like you and Gohan that care about me or go the distance of letting me live in their place like you have. But now I get to live with you and be with someone who to me is a pretty cool guy, so really when I think about it..I've found somewhere I belong." Yakumo spoke considering that it was here with Sasuke during these past few months she'd found she truly belong with Sasuke in the Uchiha compound more than what she did with her own clan

"Well now that you're here with me. You'll be able to stay here in safety and with someone who will defend you and be beside you regardless of who and what you are." Sasuke swore to her which widened the smile across her face

"Thank you, Sasuke I appreciate this and what you've done for me." Yakumo said in appreciation for Sasuke letting her stay with him

"No problem. Now then let's get you some lunch, seeing as how you look like your starving." Sasuke replied as Yakumo nodded and followed after him to help make lunch

* * *

**(3 days later, Fire Country, April 26th, 998 S.E, 2:16 Pm)**

It was days later as Team 7 was sent out to take care of a bandit camp led by 2 rogue Iwa ninjas who'd gotten big heads about themselves, with it being agreed that Sakura would hang back at camp while Kakashi would take on one of the rogue ninjas while Gohan and Sasuke went after the other.

_'Well, it's now or never.'_ Gohan thought as he nodded to Sasuke

That in mind Gohan shot out a Wind Release: Pressure Damage and Sasuke using Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu, with the result being a great inferno unleashing itself upon the unsuspecting camp that soon broke out into a mass panic at the flames that began to hungrily devour everything in sight. With them going forth and grabbing buckets of water and anything else they could use to put out the flames, yet it was during this mass panic that Gohan and Sasuke went to work in exterminating the bandits who were trying to put out the flames.

With the duo cutting a bloody trail of destruction as they went through and slaughtered the bandits who didn't see them coming, as Sasuke used his glaive like a deadly windmill to cut off limbs or behead anyone within his range as he went through them blurring from one set of targets to the next. Meanwhile, Gohan was regularly bisecting and disemboweling those who came within his crosshairs, as he used his superior strength to overpower them like it was mere child's play; with the Necromancer reveling in the fact that he was able to use his superior strength against them.

For it was minutes that soon passed before they had nearly eviscerated every single bandit in sight, with their slaughter being enough to draw out the two rouge Iwa ninja out of hiding; which was evident by the combined waves of mud and stone that headed towards them that they were forced to evade and leap away from. But before either one of them could follow it up with another jutsu, Kakashi used a potent enough water jutsu to send them hurtling further into the depths of the forest line with them both being dragged away by the current as Kakashi went after one of them and Gohan and Sasuke the other.

With Gohan and Sasuke soon reaching their target who was a young man of average height who had dirty blonde hair done in a top knot, fair skin, dark green almond-shaped eyes who wore the attire of a Iwagakure jonin who glared heavily at them. All the while Sasuke switched his glaive out for his rapiers and soon activated his Sharingan, while Gohan got into a stance as the duo were on high alert anything the Iwa ninja could throw at them.

Sasuke you go left and I go right." Gohan said as the two readied themselves

"Understood, let's kill him already." Sasuke responded as the two rushed after him

"Like hell I'm letting a bunch of tree-hugging shits kill me, Earth Release; Earth and Stone Dragon!" The Iwa Ninja exclaimed as the ground soon rumbled and cracked open

With a large dragon made of earth and stone rising forth and surging after the duo, as Sasuke was easily able to dash out of the way and towards his target while Gohan ran towards it and at the last moment before he was struck was able to use Warrior's Charge to leap towards the rogue ninja ready to bisect him. But his adversary was quick to get out of the way of the large Uzumaki that came crashing down towards him, although not without him sustaining a gash that cut across his collarbone down to the beginning of his abdominals that was accompanied by a rush of hellflame.

The moment he went to try and get some distance from the Necromancer he was met with an immediate strike that cut him across the leg and lower waist to punish him for trying to get away from Gohan, with it being not long before he found himself cornered by Sasuke who took his chance of being focused on Gohan to stab into his back. With him having to quickly make and then substitute with a mud clone to avoid Sasuke impaling him with both of his blades, as he then quickly went through hand-signs and let loose with an Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears to try and impale them while spikes of earth and stone rapidly came towards them.

Yet Sasuke countered with Lightning Release: Scintillating Sphere that crashed through the earthen spikes like a wrecking ball before exploding into a mass of electricity that violently shocked him, which gave Gohan enough time to use Warrior's Charge to close the distance and slam down on him like a veritable tone of bricks. Before using Cleave to nearly sever his right arm off at the elbow causing blood to rapidly leak from the wound, as it took all of the rogue Iwa ninja's will not to scream from the now very much damaged limb that hung nearly limply at his side.

"Let's see brats handle this." The rogue Iwa ninja spoke as he got out of the way by having a mud clone

"Earth Release: Mountain Jutsu!" The rogue Iwa ninja intoned as soon enough large slabs of earth began to close in around the two

"He must really think we're a joke." Gohan thought to himself as he grabbed Sasuke and teleported them out of there via Thunder Step

That in mind the twin rock formations soon slammed into each other with enough force to cause a decent-sized shockwave to form, as the green-eyed man smirked at having at last killed those Konoha shit-stains that thought they could kill him. With him clutching his wounded arm and hobbling away with his wounds, as it was a few yards away before he soon felt one of the bones in his legs nearly snap courtesy of Gohan having buried his zweihander in his lower leg enough that it nearly cleaved through the bone.

Taking advantage of his pained target's moment of weakness and had slashed him across the face and landing a critical hit that took out his right eye, causing it to explode into crimson red and agonizing pain as he staggered back nearly falling flat on his ass. With him quickly flashing through hand-signs and blocking off Gohan's next attack with a Mud Wall that was several feet thick, nearly 3 stories high, and 2 dozen feet that surrounded him in a semi-circular formation as he breathed heavily from his wounds.

Yet he found that his moment of peace wasn't to be as he soon smelled the potency of ozone and following that up was the crackling of lightning, as the moment he turned around to face the sound of it all he let out a wordless gasp of pain as he coughed out copious amounts of blood. With him looking up to see that Sasuke had impaled him with the Chidori that had pierced through his heart and lungs like they were made of flimsy paper before with a mere motion of his hands ripped his electrified arm out of the rogue Iwa ninja's chest that had blood spurt out of it and stain his scale mail.

"Hey, Gohan! He's dead." Sasuke called out to Gohan who in a display of exceptional athleticism jumped over the wall of hardened mud and stone

"Good job Sasuke, at least we know that the Chidori makes for an excellent assassination technique like Kakashi had created it to be." Gohan spoke as the avenger nodded in agreement

"Although it could use with being much more silent, seeing as how if it weren't for him having been distracted by the wounds you caused him and him thinking he was in the clear. Then it wouldn't have been able to work as well. So at least I now have something to work on before the Chunin Exams comes up." Sasuke replied in knowing that in order to make the Chidori more of a one-shot-kill that he had to eliminate the noise it created so as to make it more efficient at assassination

"Good idea as it'll make a great tool for getting rid of the competition." Gohan spoke knowing that the Chidori would be perfect for clearing away the competition

"Anyways, my spirits have told me that Kakashi has finished off his target. So the only left to do is take this fucker's body back with us so we can claim the bounty on him and then return home and call it a day." Gohan spoke as he soon put the body away in his inventory

"At least on the positive side of things, I got to field-test how the Chidori would work in the field." Sasuke responded as his mind was racing on ways to improve its combative efficiency

"And it was damned super effective. Anyways, let's get a move on." Gohan said as the two went off elsewhere to regroup with Kakashi

**So then with Gohan growing ever more in power as he progresses in his training with Kakashi, we also see that a bond between Yakumo and Sasuke has grown and started to come into bloom. How will things go between the avenger and illusionist and what exactly does Gohan have in the works concerning Fuinjutsu..well you'll have to wait and find out in the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

_**Now then let's get down to the reviews from last chapter.**_

_**RandomAccount1331: Glad you like the last chapter and while the story took heavy inspiration from The Dark Wolf Shiro necromancer story, I've worked hard to make this my own.**_

_**Guest: The thing is I already have planned as to who Gohan will be losing his virginity to and it won't be Kushina, but I do have plans for who it will be. Also Kurenai and Hinata will probably die in the story so I wouldn't hold my breath about them living.**_

_**Hulkingdemon: Not gonna lie that sounds pretty dope overall and would make sense for being a Lich.**_

_**L.B.N: Glad you enjoyed the last one and hoped you enjoyed this one.**_

_**John50: I'd say by the time Gohan reaches the Chunin Exams that he'll be at around solid Jonin without the use of his necromancy. Also, Sasuke won't have the Curse Mark since I will be skipping that whole can of worms. Not to mention that Sakura will die in the Forest of Death and Yakumo will show off her skills during the Chunin Exams where she will show herself to be pretty efficient.**_

_**Piddle: Glad you liked the chapter and I'm looking into Brutal Legend and gotta say that from what I've seen some of it looks pretty dope.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: My bad dude as Kushina shall be included in the harem, as I reconsidered doing so after realizing all the fun shenanigans that can come from it.**_

_**Joshl: As for when Gohan reaches DXD I will say that I will agree to your point on Rias, which is why once he enters the DXD universe I'll be doing my best to give her the "Sasuke treatment" and actually make her a good. Not to mention the whole idea of Rias using her Power of Destruction like its fucking Star Platinum just sounds like too much of a good opportunity to not do. Also, probably he will sign the Toad contract since I wholeheartedly agree with the more conventional method of using them like you hilariously described and it'd be a fun way to bond with Jiraiya as well.**_

_**setokayba2n: He doesn't have Earth and Lightning affinities. Only Fire, Wind and Water**_

_**NazgulBelserion: Yeah its gonna be a hot minute before Kushina awakens, so stay along for the ride.**_

_**Guest: Trust me Sasuke's Sharingan will be stronger to eventually tame Shukaku.**_

_**CuriousGuest: That's right man as the idea of Yakumo being an assassin with the power over illusions just sounds too good not to do. Also how Anko feels towards Kurenai will be delved more in-depth during the Chunin Exams and going forwards. And as for what will happen to Kushina becoming a pseudo-jinchuuriki I'll be toying around with that idea and doing my own spin on things considering that there's something I'm wanting to try concerning that. Also, yes Sora's part of Kurama is gonna get absorbed the first chance he gets, its just gonna take time to get to that point with everything else I've got to get through storywise. Also, I still have plans for what will happen with Sakura, you'll just have to be patient and wait. Furthermore, its gonna be fun on how Gohan's gambit in using Jashin's symbol will play out concerning Hidan. And as for Sasuke's Sharingan once they fully evolve, he will be able to supress Shukaku, but not Kurama entirely as that will take time to build up to.**_

_**The1ststand: Concerning how his chakra chains will work, Shukaku won't get absorbed considering that I'd rather Gohan not have to deal with an insane tailed beast.**_

_**Reikon67: I will incorporate some of the movies into the story.**_

_**GreySaunders: Oh I will be re-adding Kushina to the harem after much considering and the fact that a lot of valid points have been made to swing it into her favor.**_

_**Mckenray: I'll go about it via Kakashi finding out during Sasuke training with him for the finals, since the thing is that Kakashi isn't stupid and would likely put two and two together that Sasuke copied it. Which is why during the training he'd most likely have Sasuke train with it and refine it to complete the variants he'd develop in Shippuden.**_

_**MasterofDragonsGod: Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one**_

_**Blazing heart frigid soul: Trust me I know all about Alma Wade and suffice to say, she's gonna be very helpful when Gohan both wants to conquer an area and make an example out a village...I'm looking right at you Pein and Amegakure.**_

* * *

_**And cut as I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and all that it was worth, but without further delay, let's get down to it.**_

_**First up we've got Gohan encountering some Oto ninja and Takigakure defectors which I fought would be dope to do in letting Gohan cut loose with him being roided out by Kurama's chakra. While also letting him get closer and closer to being evil, as I mentioned before when the opportunity presents itself to be evil..he'll more than take it.**_

_**Following that up, we've got the bit between Kakashi and Gohan where he's been learning Fuinjutsu for a hot minute and get some details on what he has planned concerning it along with an interest in curse seals, which I thought would be a nice setup for what's to come in the future.**_

_**Next up we've got a moment between Yakumo and Sasuke that I liked doing since it showed off that they've actually grown to like each other during her stay at the Uchiha compound, and a bit of how Sasuke views people he actually cares about.**_

_**Following that up we've got Gohan and Sasuke basically wiping the floor with some bandits and a rogue Iwa ninja which I thought would be cool to do in another bit where they team-up to kill someone.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**With all that out of the way this is Pravus666 signing off until next time as the next chapter will be of Gohan finally letting Anko in on him being a game, as well as a little surprise at the end. So stay tuned for all of that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: Insurrection by Lamb of God**_


	20. Chapter 20: Truth be Told

**(Chapter 20: Truth be told)**

It would soon be the month of May as Gohan had finally crafted his suit of +2 plate mail which he was thankful for considering that it felt nice to walk around in actual armor that could provide an actual defense against his enemies. Not only that but when he went dungeon crawling with Sasuke it felt much more comfortable to be in the suit of armor than walking around with run of the mill clothes on, which he thanked his high strength stat for considering that running around in it and doing the physical feats of what he did normally was something that was ill-advised.

Meanwhile, Gohan had been putting more emphasis on leveling his Warrior class considering that he didn't just want the extra health and stamina, although it was something that he was happy to gain by the time he hit Level 60 of Warrior. But also because he knew that he wouldn't be able to rely on his Necromancer class which he was happy he'd reached Level 85 on, therefore he knew that it was going to be thanks to his martial capabilities that made or broke him on his path to gaining the rank of Chunin.

* * *

**(May 6th, 998 S.E, Uchiha Compound, 4:56 Pm)**

It was 4 minutes till 5 as Gohan and Sasuke were about to go dungeon diving into Demon Dungeon as they were finishing putting on their armor and getting their gear ready to go for some demon-slaying.

"Well, Sasuke are you ready to go?" Gohan questioned as Sasuke had his weapons secured on his person

"Yes, I am. By the way, it seems as though you've finally made yourself a suit of armor. I was wondering when you'd finally get it done." Sasuke answered as he saw Gohan finish putting on his plate mail

"You're correct and I will say it feels great to finally have it on me. Because no longer will I have to worry about getting hit by a katana or naginata slicing open my insides like a roasted boar. Neither will I have to worry about some bastard's arrows piercing through my lungs or throat and dropping me to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Besides, unlike everyone else I actually have something on that will protect my insides better than what everyone else has." Gohan responded as his plate mail was painted onyx with cobalt blue trim with it being reminiscent of the Lawbringer's armor from For Honor except with less robust pauldrons and the greaves, gauntlets and chestplate being slightly more heavy-duty

"Anyways let's get down to doing some demon-slaying." Gohan added as Sasuke activated his Sharingan

"Let's get to it already. Because I never thought that demon-slaying would make my day, but here I am eager to slaughter them all." Sasuke remarked seeing as how as of late demon-slaying had become something of a favored pastime for him

"Well without further ado let's get to it." Gohan said as he soon transported them to the 1st true layer of the Demon Dungeon

That in mind the armor cladden duo soon set off into the fiery hellscape where fireballs and meteors semi-regularly crashed down onto the surface like a light rainstorm in the middle of spring, while thin clouds of ash covered the skyline in faint streaks of darkened reddish grey. With the two already coming into contact with a trio of Goristro's that between Sasuke's speed and deadly precision with his sabre and rapier and Gohan's brute force offensive that they were quickly taken apart within mere moments of each other before they moved on.

With them having fought through Goristro's, Hell Knights and Barons of Hell from the DOOM 2016 game with them differing from their video game counterparts in showing darker red skin, armor that was a mix of bone and darkened steel and wielding large halberds or flanged maces that pulsed with demonic energy. That being said Gohan and Sasuke took to fighting against them with great fervor as Sasuke had killed one via using Light Release: Flash Pillar to momentarily blind it and then followed it up by using a Chidori to pierce through its horned skull.

For the both of them were despite the greater number of demons and Devils than the initial layer whose strength was a great deal superior, the duo were able to still wreck some of their shit through martial capability alone. Not to mention that avoiding the random fireballs that rained down from the sky also made for good evasion training, something of which Gohan needed considering that even without wearing his plate mail his DEX stat was pretty low in comparison seeing as how it was the only one still in the double digits.

"Well, Sasuke you still holding up alright?" Gohan questioned as the avenger just finished killing off a Bone Devil with his glaive

"I'm doing more than just fine since I've really been needing this. Besides, with the Chunin Exams coming up this summer then I need every bit of training possible." Sasuke answered back as he began turning another Bone Devil into pieces with his glaive

"You've damned sure got that right. Especially, with that fucking jinchuuriki in Suna we've got to worry about." Gohan agreed as he split a Bone Devil straight down the middle and followed up by bisecting another with a Cleave attack

"At the rate, we're going the jinchuuriki shouldn't be a problem, since my Sharingan are almost fully matured." Sasuke spoke as he went over to regroup with the Necromancer

"Well I'll have to put your money where your mouth is when the time comes. But until that point, we should probably start booking it." Gohan told him as he saw fireballs and meteors coming towards them like incendiary hail

That in mind the two continued their trek throughout the 1st layer of the Demon Dungeon as the two continued to kill demons and devils, as the avenger went forth in speedily slaughtering everything in sight as all demons that came in his crimson eyed crosshairs were eventually swiftly dismantled before him. With Gohan as he switched to his Necromancer for a bit to unleash the power of undeath onto these demons and Devils that dared to oppose him, having gotten somewhat proud of how far Sasuke has come in seeing his future executioner go forth and destroy and butcher any demon or devil that got within melee range with him.

The duo was eventually flanked by a group of Frost Knights after they had gotten ambushed by a pack of Goristro's that had a number of Pit Fiends with them, as his undead eventually dwindled down as they continued to fight through their demonic opposition. With them cutting a swath through the part of the dungeon they were on as he, Sasuke and his undead continued their march through it as Gohan and Sasuke became covered in blood, grime, sweat and ash yet even throughout all of this they looked more exhilarated than tired.

With it not being long before they soon reached the 1st mini-boss of the dungeon which was a pit fiend clad in dark ashen grey half-plate armor with robust pauldrons and heavy-duty gauntlets and wearing a blackened pot helm on its head that hid darkened absinthe colored eyes. For it wielded in its hands a large greataxe made seemingly out of brass and onyx while the shaft of it was made of blackened steel that glowed with lime green demonic energy that hissed almost acidicly.

_**Zakath the Lesser**_

_**Level 58**_

_**Rank: Veteran**_

_**HP: 105,000/105,000**_

_**MP: 10,500/10,500**_

_**SP: 21,300/21,300**_

_**STR: 357**_

_**DEX: 126**_

_**VIT: 204**_

_**INT: 54**_

_**WIS: 105**_

_**CHA: 139**_

_**LUC: 114**_

_**Description: One of the many warlords vying for power in the 1st layer of the underworld, Zakath is nevertheless looked down upon as one of the inferior demons trying to rise to power. Even still this pit fiend is known for his brute strength and savagery in combat, using physical intimidation and ferocity to get his way in the 1st layer of the underworld.**_

"Hey, I'm gonna need to borrow some of your chakra for this one." Gohan requested as he felt Kurama's chakra surge through him

"Go ahead and use it, just be sure to crush this abomination." Kurama responded back in giving him his chakra to combat the armored pit fiend

"Well Sasuke, are ya ready for this?" Gohan questioned hefting his zweihander aloft

"Let's kill this thing and move on already." Sasuke answered back as the two went into action

That in mind Gohan used Thunder Step to teleport them onto Zakath's and began going to work on taking his wings out of the equation, with Sasuke quickly stabbing and slashing his left wing to ribbons; while Gohan used Vornskr's Ferocity to not only hack away at the right wing but also into Zakath's armor and dense hide. With them managing to succeed seeing as how by the time the pit fiend realized what was going on it was too late as they began to harshly descend back to the ground and crashing with a thunderous noise from the sheer bulk of the demonic warlord as it rose to try and quickly crush them.

Only for Gohan to get them away in time due to a timely Thunder Step as they landed back on solid ground while Sasuke launched a Dragon Fire Jutsu at Zakath, only for him to curse and see that the damned thing was resistant to his flames. With Gohan seeing this knew that his Zweihander wouldn't be of much help which was why he decided to start using his Necromancy spells to put down Zakath who swung down his greataxe to try and split Sasuke in half, with the avenger luckily dodging and letting Gohan get in a chance to start firing off Rays of Death to get his attention.

Before firing off a 3 Rays of Enfeeblement in order to slow down the Pit Fiends attacks as it zeroed in on him and began charging after him, with Gohan having to engage it in melee combat as he swung the large Greataxe with the intent of cutting him to pieces. With him being thankful that he was very much competent in martial combat as well as his great deal of strength that allowed him to effectively put up a fight against Zakath.

"Here goes nothing" Gohan thought to himself as he launched a Stunning Strike against the Pit Fiend who had managed to slash him across the face and take 8.7K Health away but in doing so was knocked flat on his ass by the slash to his ankle

"Sasuke do it now!" Gohan called out to Sasuke as he held a full-power Chidori in hand

"This thing might be fire-resistant, but let's see how it fares against lightning." Sasuke whispered to himself as he dashed as fast as possible

That in mind Sasuke dashed as fast as possible while Gohan had decided to quickly jump away from Zakath and fire off a Blight spell that struck the pit fiend in the dead center of its chest, causing it to roar in pain from the necrotic attack that caused parts of its flesh to decay and wither. With Gohan using Insect Plague to further impede it while Sasuke dashed towards it via unhinging his jaw and breathing out an angry swarm of wasps, locusts, scarabs and other such insects that furiously tore into and at its flesh in a ravenous frenzy.

With the pit fiend now waving wildly and swinging his greataxe to destroy the insects that were attacking him, for he continued to do so until the Pit Fiend felt a pain go through its thick and meaty neck while the smell of ozone permeated its nostrils and brackish dark orange blood began to gush out of the wound. Zakath soon looked as it felt a haze come over it as it looked down to see Sasuke covered in its blood having landed next to Gohan with the Chidori still sparking with electricity, as the pit fiend soon realized that the avenger had pierced through it neck and obliterated its jugular vein causing blood to gush forth.

With the two watching it soon dissipate and Gohan taking the spoils of it all into his inventory before he and Sasuke agreed to call it a day after the fight with Zakath, considering that they'd rather not push their luck against any more mini-bosses in knowing full well that anything could happen. That in mind they left the dungeon and returned back to the Uchiha Compound where they decided to rest and clean themselves up after their training session, with it being around 40 or so minutes after getting cleaned up and taking off their armor that they now sat outside enjoying the nice sunny day.

"One thing I'll say is that this was a session well done, seeing as how we beat one of the many mini-bosses there." Gohan spoke in seeing this as a session well done for them

"Indeed it was. But we did get lucky against whatever that thing was supposed to be. Because had we not been then we would've come out with far more injuries than what we managed to walk out with." Sasuke responded in knowing they'd gotten lucky with Zakath

"Be that as it may we still did a damn good job." Gohan spoke as he had gotten up from his seat

"Anyways, I'll go over some of what we got from the dungeon. Because knowing that we fought what was supposed to be a mini-boss, we definitely got something good." Gohan added in knowing that the rewards gained from it had to be something pretty valuable

"Alright then. Anyways, I'll be taking a breather for now seeing that even with how fun it was. I think I'll take a bit of rest and then get dinner ready for myself and Yakumo." Sasuke semi-wearily told Gohan since he nearly forgot that he was to make dinner for Yakumo

"Well, I'll leave you too that then, as you two have a nice time to yourselves." Gohan replied as he soon went elsewhere for the day

* * *

**(4 days later, May 10th, 998 S.E, ROOT HQ, 3:21 Pm)**

It was the afternoon as Gohan had come to once again visit Kushina who from what the ROOT medical personnel had told them on their weekly updates had been doing well in purging the sedatives and narcotics in her system that had been used to keep her sedated.

"So how's she progressing?" Gohan questioned as he saw Kushina lying on her bed

"Her status has been improving. Because it took them many working sleepless nights and over 3 weeks to do so, but they succeeded in removing enough of the drugs in her system for her clan's healing factor to take over and do the rest." Danzo answered back as to how Kushina's condition was at the given moment

With it having taken many painstaking hours to get the sedatives and narcotics out of her system and use a mix of medical ninjutsu and concentrated doses of adrenaline in order to counteract the drugs within her body, once they did so her healing factor was able to kick in and take over for them. Since the ROOT personnel on duty for her had recorded of the fact that her body was going into overdrive in order to not only purge itself of the remaining drugs in her system but also speeding up its recovery time in order to awaken as quickly as possible.

"That's much needed good news, because after almost 20 years of being left alone in this god-forsaken village. I'll finally have what I should've had all along...family." Gohan spoke in being quite glad that Kushina would soon awaken

"Yes as even I must admit that it was idiotic of Hiruzen to deprive the village of Kushina. Considering that it would've done you wonders had you had your mother take care of you, because had that been done then you would've been considerably stronger than what you would've been. After all, who better to train an Uzumaki and jinchuuriki than one of their own." Danzo replied in knowing that one of Hiruzen's follies was in not letting Kushina raise Gohan in seeing as how he would've wound up much stronger if she did

"Well, it just goes to show that he's further inept at being Hokage. Because he's so concerned with pushing for peace and trying to keep everything folded under the image of a benevolent Konoha, that he's damned others in that idiotic path of his. Honestly, its people that want peace so much that make me so angry I could tear someone's head clean off." Gohan replied as the more time persisted onwards the more he grew to hate Hiruzen and people like him that wanted peace as much as that decrepit Hokage desired

"Which is why I'll be glad when she finally wakes up. Because we need someone who can change this place into a war machine that's always at the ready, as its thanks to him constantly demilitarizing the village so much that should someone come knocking down at our door we'd be easy targets." Gohan added in knowing that thanks to Hiruzen having greatly demilitarized the village that when the Suna and Oto invasion happened then heavy losses were sure to happen

"At least if anything should happen to the village we will be properly armed and ready." Danzo responded seeing as how thanks to Gohan's impressive blacksmithing skills and be able to create jutsu ROOT would be ever at the ready to defend the village

"Even still equipment alone isn't enough. Which is why I'll be glad when my mother wakes up, because once she gets things in order I can start implementing ways in which to improve our military." Gohan responded in knowing that once Kushina eventually replaced Hiruzen as Hokage then he could start making changes here and there to improve the village

"Nevertheless, any estimated time on which she'll awaken?" Gohan questioned as to when Kushina would eventually awaken

"Anywhere from a few weeks to a month or two. Because if there was one thing she was when she was still running around, it was that she was the epitome of resilience. For there was nothing that could really stop her once she got moving." Danzo remarked at the fact that Kushina before she was supposedly 'killed' by the 9 tails there was nothing that could really keep her down

Because Danzo noted that between her clan's natural healing factor and her great amount of physical durability and endurance she was next to impossible to put down or even stop during the mission when war was going on; so much so that one of her monikers was known as the Crimson Juggernaut.

"Well seeing as how she was quite the legend back in the day and because I want to make sure that she doesn't have a repeat of history happen again. I felt as though it was best if I made her this." Gohan spoke as from his inventory he pulled out a +2 longsword, shield and suit of plate mail

"After all, I figured that its only right that I give her this to not only protect herself when she wakes up. But I might as well make her something to make up for all those mother's day gifts I ever got to give her." Gohan added considering that he thought that it wouldn't only be a way for her to have some added defense, but also as a nice gesture for her when she did wake up

"How touching. Nevertheless, you will be notified of when she wakes up. Since an occasion like this is something that shouldn't be missed." Danzo said in having full intentions of notifying Gohan when she awoke from her coma

"Thank you for that Danzo I appreciate it." Gohan thanked the warhawk for having done this for him

"It is no problem at all. Speaking of which, is there anything that you wish to discuss before you leave?" Danzo questioned the necromancer if there was anything important that he needed to discuss with him

"No, not at the current moment. But I would like some alone time with my mother if you wouldn't mind." Gohan answered back as the warhawk looked at him in understanding and took his leave while Gohan went over to the comatose Uzumaki

"Hey, its your son and I hope that when you wake up that you'll like who I've started to become, as everything I've done or will do is to make sure that things that people like Hiruzen or that fake who caused the 9 tails to attack will never happen again. So when you wake up and you get to meet me for the first time in almost 20 years, then I hope you'll be proud of me when I start making this world better." Gohan spoke to the comatose Uzumaki before taking out of his bag a vase and put in it red, yellow and pink roses

"I got these for you, as I thought that when you woke up that you could use a bit of color in your life...well I should probably get going as I've still so much to do and little time to do it. So I'll see you the next time I get the chance." Gohan added as he kissed Kushina on the forehead before leaving

But unknown to him and those who saw Gohan left burgundy chakra as well as deep azure outlined in black colored arcane energy that was usually associated with Gohan's magic trailed out of him and filtered itself into Kushina's body. With the reason this happened being that Kurama had felt that with the kindness Gohan had done to it in getting to know the kitsune and embarking to have Kurama ascend to godhood that it decided to try and repay the favor in kind.

Which was why every time that Gohan came to visit his comatose mother during and after he left, Kurama would send a mix of its chakra and some of Gohan's arcane energies into Kushina's body to help in not only speed up her recovery time from what would've originally been. But also mutating her enough to where she would be much more durable, resilient and gain physical strength; since they felt that with how much Gohan cared about Kushina and wanting to bring her back so that he could see his mother in the waking world again that it was the least the kitsune could do.

**"Well at least Gohan can't say I've done anything special for him now."** Kurama said before dozing back off to sleep

* * *

(4 days later, May 14th, 998 S.E, Forest of Death, 2:48 Pm)

It was days later as Gohan was with Anko at his house having lunch together with him not only having a nice day with her, but after a good deal of thought and thinking things over and felt as though he could trust Anko with the information of his being a Gamer like he'd done with Sasuke months ago.

"This is some good food Gohan, as I didn't know you were such a good cook." Anko said in being absolutely stuffed from eating so much food

"Well when you live out here, you have to learn to make good food out of what you can. Besides, now that I can actually afford groceries even with them overcharging me. I can actually make good food." Gohan responded since with both him going on missions with his team and from Danzo as well as some of the money gained during dungeon-delving he was sitting on a pretty comfortable cushion

"If you ever quit being a shinobi, then you could definitely open up your own restaurant. Because this is too good to be true." Anko said as she was so full after eating Gohan's cooking that she was bordering on going into a food coma

"Thanks for the words of praise Anko, I appreciate it." Gohan spoke as he had some of his shadow clones get their plates and all of the trash from their lunch to be dealt with and cleaned

**"Are you sure that its a good idea to tell her?"** Kurama questioned

"I'm sure of it. Because next to Sasuke, she's the only one I feel I can trust with this. Besides, it helps to always have people in your inner circle and I feel that with Anko she's one of those people." Gohan answered back in having enough trust in Anko to tell her of his capabilities

**"If you're trusting of her with this information, as you deem her worth to be then I will trust in your judgement. But the moment I sense anything from her, then I will personally tear myself out of this seal and strike her down with all of the might I can from this damned prison I'm in. Because I refuse to let anyone jeopardize you or what we've planned together."** Kurama responded since the kitsune would use all of the power it could summon forth from behind the seal to kill Anko should she prove treacherous

"Thanks for showing that you care about me and trusting in my judgement. Since we're making progress after all." Gohan said in getting a proverbial eye-roll from the kitsune

**"Whatever. Anyways, I'll be listening in case things go south."** Kurama told him before severing the connection as Gohan focused back onto the matter at hand

"Is everything ok Gohan?" Anko questioned as she saw her boyfriend space out for a few moments

"I'm fine Anko. Its actually that I wanted to talk to you about something important." Gohan answered back in deciding it was now or never

"What is it that you have to tell me?" Anko asked the necromancer who took a deep breath before going onto explain to her

That in mind he gave the same explanation of his Gamer abilities that he did Sasuke which was why when she took as a joke he gave her the same party invite he did Sasuke, with him still finding it highly amusing in her thinking it was a genjutsu. Once she stopped and realized it wasn't she soon enough hit accept and proceeded to look at him with a relatively unfazed expression on her face, with him assuming he was in the clear with her considering that Kurama had during all of this detected no traces of negative emotions in her.

"So are you good with everything?" Gohan questioned Anko who still seemed relatively unfazed by the recent revelation

"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Since I think its pretty fucking awesome that your life is a video game by whatever this is." Anko answered back as she found Gohan's life being that of a video game to be pretty awesome too say the least

"That's a reliever to here, as I honestly expected you to freak out over this." Gohan replied in relief that Anko didn't flip her shit over this

"The only thing I'm wondering is that since your life is a video game; does this mean you can go monster-slaying and all that? Because if that's the case I wanna come with you and kill shit!" Anko asked considering that something she always wanted to do as a kid was slay monsters

"Well, you can slay demons if that helps out anything." Gohan told her

"Close enough, as when can we get started?!" Anko excitedly asked the Necromancer

"Whenever your ready to do so. But I do want you to promise me that all of what I told you stays between us, as you and I both know how people would react if they found out about this...especially the Hokage." Gohan answered back as Anko rapidly nodded yes

"You won't have to worry about a thing as your secret is staying safe with me. Besides, you are quite literally on the small list of people I actually like or care about in the village." Anko told him as Gohan's secret was safe with her

Especially because with the majority of the villagers treating her like shit for half of her natural life and having talked shit about her behind her back, well she didn't particularly have love for anyone in Konoha and add to it the fact that Gohan had been the best to her out of everyone's she been with, and suffice to say she'd keep his secret till the day she died.  
"Great to know as we can get started on some demon-slaying this evening if your up for it." Gohan told her as a smile lit up on her face  
"That sounds fantastic, I'll be back here in 3 hours for some real good fun." Anko said before kissing Gohan on the cheek and going off excited for some demon-slaying tonight  
"Well looks like my day just keeps getting better." Gohan thought to himself before he saw a notification from the System come up

_**For getting Anko to keep your secret and become part of your small yet growing inner circle, you gain 25 Charisma.**_

"As I've said my life just continues to get more awesome. Now the only thing left for me to do is decide which class I'm gonna main for when I go demon-slaying with Anko." Gohan mused to himself as to which of his 2 classes he'd focus on when demon-slaying with Anko

**"You might as well continue with your necromancy, seeing as how your so close to completing it you might as well continue to do so."** Kurama advised to Gohan as to what he should do

"Huh...I guess your right. Thank you Kurama." Gohan thanked the kitsune for the sound advice

**"No problem. Now good luck with your 'date' with the snake woman."** Kurama teased the Necromancer on his pseudo date with Anko

"Its not a date...we're just gonna kill demons until we get bored." Gohan responded

**"Whatever you need to tell yourself."** Kurama said before severing the connection

"Smartass demon fox." Gohan spoke to himself as he awaited for Anko to return

**(4 days later, Gohan's Mindscape, 9:45 Pm, May 18th, 998 S.E)**

It was 4 days later as Gohan was in his mindscape with Kurama who were conversing with one another and just enjoying their general company with one another.

"Well at the rate I'm going I should be able to find someone that I can test a full tails' worth of your power out on." Gohan spoke considering at the rate he was growing in strength he was itching to fight someone who was strong enough to make him go into a tailed chakra cloak

**"Agreed. Although I'm happy that you've been getting more high-intensity missions than what they masquerade as having you simply doing chores for someone. But even I must admit that it is growing boring that you aren't getting an adequate challenge."** Kurama agreed at the fact that it was getting boring that Gohan steamrolled through a great portion of his opposition

"Hopefully when the jinchuuriki from Suna comes here for the Chunin Exams, then I'll get the challenge I've been looking for." Gohan said in knowing that he'd get an adequate challenge of Gaara or whatever this universe's version of Gaara was

**"Even though Shukaku is the weakest of all, she's still a formidable threat."** Kurama told him in remembering how their younger sister was still a threat by human standards despite being the weakest

"Wait a minute, I thought Shukaku was dude." Gohan spoke in surprise that this iteration of Shukaku was a female

**"While she presented herself as male to more often than not get some form of credibility amongst the humans as the spirit of the sands and all the power she possessed over the desert. Shukaku is indefinitely 100% female. Granted she acts like a little shit most of the time, but nevertheless she's a manic little shit who you need to be careful of."** Kurama warned of their youngest sister

Because Shukaku was always the most manic and often mentally unstable of the 9 seeing as how she often went into states of delirium; that often resulted in violent sandstorms and widespread sandpits trapping anyone who trespassed into her territory. Suffice to say that the years of being sealed and imprisoned didn't help her state of mind at all, seeing as how currently she was in a persistent state of manic bloodlust and delirium that had her chomping at the bit to cause more carnage.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting when I do encounter her jinchuuriki." Gohan said in knowing he'd have his work cut out for him when he went up against Gaara

**"Which I wish you good luck against. Because all of her jinchuuriki thus far have been unstable insomniacs who she takes delight in driving insane through lack of sleep. Not to mention she's more than likely passed on her insanity and delirium to her current host, so I'd watch yourself around whoever they are.**" Kurama informed him of the fact that Shukaku's hosts on top of being an insomniac would more than likely be driven insane and suffer from violent bouts of delirium

"Luckily enough I'm good enough to either fight against them in close combat or if worst comes to worst then they can go through me and my hordes of undead." Gohan spoke in feeling confident in his ability to go against Gaara or whatever the Game would deem to be Gaara

"Besides, I'm pretty sure that even without your power I'd stand a fairy high chance of crushing Shukaku's host." Gohan added in knowing that with or without Kurama's power that his chances stood at a pretty high level

**"Be that as it may, I will be more than willing to lend you my power once you go up against her and her jinchuuriki. Because I have a reputation as the strongest of the 9 and as such I refuse to let my little sister beat me, so when you get the chance Gohan I want you to make sure to crush them into the dirt."** Kurama told him as they wanted their little sister to be thoroughly reminded of their place in the pecking order beneath them

"Don't worry if they should try anything against me, then I'll make sure to let them know how much inferior they are compared to me. Because I am a soon to be fuck mothering lord of undeath and as such, they're gonna recognize exactly who the hell I am." Gohan responded as he would crush Gaara one way or the other if he had his way about it

For Gohan wasn't exactly prideful, yet, even so, he refused to be seen as anyone's inferior, if only for the fact that he worked too damn hard for the power of undeath and the martial might he commanded to be seen as anyone's lesser. Therefore if anyone dared to challenge the fact that he was inferior to them, then he'd do the obvious and most logical possible and proceed to tear them apart in all the ways he knew possible until they were rendered a broken mess of shattered bones and eviscerated flesh.

"That's the spirit Gohan. Because you'll definitely need it once you go up against Shukaku's jinchuuriki, word of advice to you once you do face off against them. Be careful of fighting them, since that sand that Shukaku wields will be their greatest sword and shield. So good luck getting around it." Kurama said as he knew that the manipulation of sand that Shukaku and by proxy Gaara would be able to command would be a defense and offense that Gohan would have his hands full with

"Don't worry about it, as I already have plans on how to counter it. If all goes accordingly then the jinchuuriki of your little sister won't see what's coming." Gohan replied in having already thought up ways in which to counter Gaara's automatic defense

"Nevertheless, the moment you face off against Shukaku I want you to use my power to pound that manic little shit into submission. Because it is high time that she be reminded that even sealed I'm still better than her." Kurama said with pride in their voice over their clearly superior amount of power versus that of Shukaku's own

"Trust me I will. Anyways, I'm gonna go for now. Because I'm gonna try and get some late night training in while I still can." Gohan told the kitsune

"Alright then. Goodnight Gohan and good luck against my little shit of sister." Kurama spoke before Gohan soon came back into reality

"Well at least I have a few hours to myself to do some training with my Deadhand style. Because the moment I get to face off against Kiba or Neji with this..they won't know what hit them." Gohan said to himself as he soon began going over the repetitions of the Deadhand style in anticipation of when he'd fight against anyone in the Chunin Exams

Meanwhile within the ROOT HQ where Kushina was being kept the Uzumaki matriarch's heart rate monitor began to beep rapidly as her chakra soon began to surge and swell, her fingers soon twitching before slowly but sure curling tightly into a fist. With her soon shaking as though she were having a night terror as her heart rate monitor sped up and soon enough she sat bolt right in her hospital bed, her eyes looking around at her new surroundings which puzzled her immensely as one moment she was taking care of her baby boy and the next ANBU abducted and drugged her.

With her looking to see a suit of armor, a longsword and shield with said shield having her clan symbol on it that when she got up to go see her legs nearly gave out from under her from nearly 2 decades of atrophy. Yet through sheer willpower she kept herself straight and went over towards the sword and shield which had a note attached to the shield stating that it was a gift from her son and going on about how he was sorry in advance for not being able to make her anymore suitable gifts...which further begged the question of how long she'd been out for.

Nevertheless, she strapped the shield to her right arm and picked up the longsword with her left as she hobbled wearily out of the room a frantic and nervous mess of a woman, her bloodshot eyes looking to see where the hallways ended. With this continuing on until she soon found herself face to face with none other than Danzo Shimura himself who was flanked by a few of his ROOT operatives, his expression impassive while he looked upon her with his lone eye.

"Hello Kushina, its about time you've woken up. Although I didn't expect you to wake up for another 2 weeks or maybe more, but I won't argue." Danzo said matter of factly

"What the hell is going on here, where's Gohan, why have I been knocked out for so long?!" Kushina questioned frantically as to what's gone on as she had her sword and shield out at the ready in case things went south

"You've been gone for a long time Kushina...17 years to be precise." Danzo told the Uzumaki matriarch whose face went from frantic to absolute shock

"N-No that can't be right...it can't have been that long..." Kushina spoke as she felt her heart sink into her stomach like a stone upon hearing that

"I'm afraid it has been that long, as a lot has changed since you've been away. Especially concerning Gohan." Danzo told her with a voice that held no attempts at deception or lies within it

"I-Is Gohan ok..please..please let him be ok?" Kushina asked in hoping her only son had done alright

"I won't lie to you in saying his childhood was a stellar one, but he has so far been one of our strongest up and coming shinobi. In fact he's proven himself to have become something of an example of what is means to be a shinobi for the village." Danzo answered back in having held the necromancer in high esteem amongst the new generation of shinobi with Kushina calming down upon hearing such news about her son

"Really?" Kushina questioned her voice having calmed

"Yes and if you calm yourself down, I can catch you up to speed on what you've missed on the last 17 years concerning not only your son. But the village itself, since there's been so much that must be caught up on. After that and you getting cleaned up, I'll arrange for you and Gohan to meet with each other with no distractions." Danzo told her considering that after she was caught up to speed and was cleaned up, he'd arrange for her and Gohan to be alone with one another

"Do you really mean that?" Kushina questioned her voice almost pleading upon hearing that

"Of course I do. After all, I have no reason to lie to you. Now then come with me and I'll get you up to speed on things and have you cleaned up, seeing as how after almost 20 years you don't exactly smell like roses." Danzo answered back as Kushina soon had a hopeful smile

"...Alright I'll come with you, anything to see my son again." Kushina wearily spoke in just wanting to see her son again

"Good. Now then come with me and we'll get you cleaned up and have fresh clothes in front of you within the hour." Danzo told her as she wearily and sluggishly came towards and then followed Danzo

_'Well, Gohan I hope your ready because soon enough you'll be getting what you wanted and our plans for a new Konoha will be coming to fruition soon enough.'_ Danzo thought to himself as he internally grinned at the fact that soon his and Gohan's plans for a new Konoha would soon be coming into motion

**So then with Gohan having told Anko the truth of things and now Kushina awakening from her nearly 20 years-long coma, things are now coming into play as things are now beginning to wind up for his plans of a new Konoha. Find out how it shall all come to fruition in the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

_**Now then onto the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**L.B.N: Happy you liked the last chapter and additionally happy you enjoy the story overall.**_

_**Blazing heart Frigid Soul: Glad you liked the chapter.**_

_**Inritus: Well while you've brought up an interesting point I more or less have Gohan lean into his Warrior class more since I want to get him ready for both when he won't be able to use his magic and all he's got is own physical might and because I wanted show off more of what he's capable of as a martial combatant for a bit. But he will be making more use of his Necromancy during and after the invasion considering that's when things will really start popping off in the story. Also I'm a sucker for heavy armor and 2 handed weapons since their pretty dope in my opinion and something I favor more than the traditional necromancer robes.**_

_**FlameofDecay21: No it isn't since that's more or less what I'm aiming for down the line.**_

_**John50: Also glad you like Sasuke's character development since its something he rarely ever gets in other stories and something I felt he needs since there's a lot of potential things you can do with him that people don't take advantage of. On the subject of other worlds that Gohan will be traveling to, the next world he'll be traveling to after Part 1 is over with is Game of Thrones.**_

_**frankieu: Glad you like the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one**_

_**TheOnlyKing: You're welcome man and also I haven't officially decided to have him decide to sign the Toad Contract, I'm just considering it is all since I thought its something that would be dope. Also while I'm all down for the Salamander Contract the thing is that it would be pretty tough to get ahold of considering that outside of him getting a Gatcha the chances of him going for it would rough considering that its more than likely in Rain Country. A place where Gohan's not ready to go near just yet.**_

_**Rydrian Gunn the Journeyman: Glad you like the story thus far and as for Kurenai and Hinata understand that they're minds are gonna more than likely get melted and sundered by Yakumo considering that Gohan's leaving their fates to our illusionist, so whatever happens to them is all dependant on what Yakumo wants to do to them.**_

_**Piddle: Yeah Brutal Legends as it turns out is pretty dope.**_

_**Silber D. Wolf: Nice that you thought the last chapter was great and hope you think the current one is the same.**_

_**MasterofDragonsGod: Thank you for liking the last chapter in how it turned out and hope you like this one.  
**_

_**CuriousGuest: Yeah Fuu will soon be coming to Konoha and on the side of Gohan after the invasion is all said and done with. Also glad you like Sasuke and Yakumo bonding together since its something that I don't get why other authors haven't done so considering that if they took the time to do so, then they'd see that both of them can bond and be together and help each other grow from their trauma. Also yeah Kakashi helping our trio out is something that I like doing considering that it would make sense as while he helps them grow in their respective skills so do they in motivating him to get better and get to and surpass his prime. Also neither can I concerning Demonology and Necromancy mixing together.**_

_**Joshl: Not gonna lie the idea and appearance of Rias's stand sure pretty cool. Yeah and I agree that going to Ame at the level he is now would be suicide considering that the Akatsuki are right there. Not to mention that I agree that the Toads while being offput by how Gohan would go about wanting to obtain order over things would understand where he's coming from. Since he works with Danzo not as his puppet to clarify things. Also I do agree that the Sannin especially Tsunade look more like Yakuza bosses than hippies if anything. On DXD yeah I will cover some of the specials since I will have to work out how they fit into the timeline once Gohan gets there. On the subject of Ichigo I'm completely fine with him since unlike Issei he's not a total dipshit and the fact that he's like that because of his failure to protect and seeks to get genuinely stronger makes him one of my favorite protagonists. Also Gohan would try and do so and get him to embrace his hollow side as well since I'm not the only one who thinks it's super cool. Also I'm down for his possible pairings since they'd be right up my alley.**_

_**Loonogzhu1: Hey I get it and that's another thing for the new year I'll try to work on since I hope to make some improvements by 2020. But still thanks for giving the story a chance.**_

**_clatonfromMoga: Nope I haven't since it just feels to surreal to me. Also glad you finally get the rage vomiting thing._**

**_ 10 (Chapter 1-19) Glad you love the story so far since I agree with the fact that it's hard to find ones that aren't the same cookie cutter stories of Naruto not really affecting much with his powers. Don't worry I have plans for Ino and I will get to Ryuzetsu if possible. Concerning Neji when Gohan gets ahold of him..yeah he's gonna get super fucked up. Also Gohan will be getting an advanced class after he finishes his Warrior class with the Juggernaut class being what I have planned since I want to make Gohan be able Gohan withstand a lot of punishment with what he has to face. Don't worry Gohan will be getting his own bloodline soon enough, it'll just be awhile is all. Hey you'll have to wait until we hit the Kiri Civil War to find out if Haku is a trap or not. Also I agree with you on the fact that Mei is the sexiest of all redheads. And possibly with Gohan getting his own construct and eventually he will find a racial class beyond Lich since I get the downsides of it concerning his sex life. Also Kurenai down the line is gonna get fucked up you can be assured of that as I've got plans for her besides Yakumo mind breaking her. Furthermore Gohan will be losing his virginity within a few chapters so keep your heads up for that. And don't really know when I'll do that but I'll eventually get to it. And I will eventually add more Anko and Tenten time, I just have to work on all the other moving parts in the story before I can get to them_**

* * *

_**And cut as I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter and all that it entailed, but without further delay, let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Gohan and Sasuke's mini excursion into the 1st actual layer of the Demon Dungeon which I hoped y'all liked since I based it off of Avernus from 5th edition Dungeons and Dragons.**_

_**Following that up, we've got a bit between Danzo and Gohan on Kushina which I liked doing on the fact that it gave a bit of development on Gohan's part and the developing for what I've got planned for Kushina when she takes power as Hokage.**_

_**Next up is Gohan telling Anko the truth and her getting included in his being a Gamer, which I liked doing for the fact that when you think about it Anko would more or less be enthusiastic about Gohan's life being a video game. Not to mention that with how things have been for her she'd have no real reason not to keep his secret.**_

_**Lastly we've got the part between Gohan and Kurama discussing Shukaku who yes is a girl considering that with the whole mother schtick that goes on I figured I might as well say fuck it and have Shukaku be a girl but with my spin on it. Also if you stuck to read to the end of the chapter Kushina has finally awoken and oh boy does she have some catching up to do.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time, and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**With all that out of the way this Pravus666 signing out until next time, with the next chapter being Gohan reunited with Kushina among other things. So be sure to stay tuned for that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: All Secrets Known by Alice in Chains**_


	21. Chapter 21: An Uzumaki Reunion

**(Chapter 21: An Uzumaki Reunion)**

It was around the end of May as Gohan had decided to take a break from power leveling his classes and decided to simply relax for a while, with him mainly helping out Yakumo or spending time with Anko or Tenten. Concerning Anko the snake sadist definitely enjoyed the Demon Dungeon, since the moment she got into said dungeon it was like watching a kid in a candy shop...granted a very ultra-violent kid who had an abundance of fire jutsu at her disposal and was growing increasing physically stronger every time she went there, but the analogy very much fit nonetheless.

During this time period, Danzo had informed him of Kushina and the fact that she had awoken from her comatose state, with Gohan being understandably very excited at hearing this news had requested for a date to meet with his mother and the Warhawk had readily set everything up.

* * *

**(May 30th, 998 S.E, ROOT HQ, 2:13 Pm)**

It was a sunny afternoon as Gohan had soon gone over to the ROOT headquarters for his arranged meeting with Kushina and suffice to say the Gamer was a mix of emotions, but the main one was of excitement to say the very least.

_'Well this is it, I'm finally going to meet her.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he felt slightly nervous as he saw the redheaded woman in the open

**"I never expected you to be nervous of all things. Seeing as how you've killed enough of men and demons alone to make a village 4 times over."** Kurama spoke in finding it humorous that the necromancer who'd killed dozens if not hundreds without mercy

"Seeing as how this is the woman who gave birth to me and would've taken care of me had she gotten the chance, then I'm pretty sure that my nervousness is warranted." Gohan responded in feeling that in this situation despite everything he's done his nervousness was very much warranted

**"Relax. I'm just giving you shit. Honestly, you truly need to learn to take a joke."** Kurama told him chuckling a bit to itself while Gohan rolled his eyes at the kitsune

"For your information, I do know how to take a joke." Gohan argued to the kitsune who could only laugh at the ruffled Gamer

**"Whatever you say to make yourself feel better. Anyways, go talk to your mother already."** Kurama snarkily told him while Gohan really felt like wanting to clock Kurama across the face for being a smart-alec

"Smart-alec fox." Gohan said before cutting off the connection and going to approach Kushina

"Hey Kushina…" Gohan tried to say before the moment he was within arms reach of her she dashed towards him and wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug

"My baby!" Kushina exclaimed as she hugged Gohan as hard as possible

_'Why and how is she this strong for a woman that's been in a coma for almost 20 years.'_ Gohan thought to himself wondering as to how despite being in a coma Kushina was still physically stronger than him

"Nice too finally see you too..although could you not hug me so hard, because I still need to breathe?" Gohan requested considering that it was starting to get a bit hard to breathe  
"Sorry about that, I just get carried away when I'm excited you know." Kushina said embarrassed that she almost crushed her son

"You're absolutely fine. I'm still happy to finally see my mother after 17 years." Gohan responded as he dusted himself off

"I-I still can't believe my little boy is all grown up. Now I have to worry about making up for 17 years worth of missed birthday parties...this is gonna be a total headache you know!" Kushina said flustered at the fact she'd have to pull a hail Mary and find a way to make up for almost 2 decades worth of missed birthday parties

"It's alright, you don't have to bother with all that. Besides, I was just hoping that I could at least do a few nice things for you. Since I hope you liked those gifts I made for you on short notice." Gohan spoke in reference to the sword, shield, and armor he made for her

"I loved what you made me, to be honest, I didn't think that my little boy would be so talented. Since if it's not fuinjutsu or my handling a sword, I have two left hands. Which was why I was a bit surprised to see it was made by you because I was afraid you'd inherited one of my many traits" Kushina semi-flusteredly told her son considering that she was notoriously bad at anything that wasn't combative, fuinjutsu, or cooking related

With Kushina being hardwired towards swordfighting, combat, fuinjutsu and her hobby of cooking to the point of which anything else she had attempted; she had the dexterity of a drunken bull in a china shop.

"Lucky for me I'm more or less talented at almost everything I do. After all, I'm quite literally one of if not the best there is." Gohan told her considering that he still had to grind for it but otherwise he was to everyone else a damned prodigy

"Yes! I knew my baby boy from the start would be talented in everything he did." Kushina cheered at the fact that her son was quite a multi-talented young man

"Even still, why don't we sit down and do a bit of catching up. Since I even bought your favorite ramen just for this special occasion." Gohan spoke as he used his inventory to pull out a gift-wrapped box of pork and shrimp ramen

"...Well, come on sit down with me, as I've got a lot to talk to you about." Gohan added as he pulled out some chicken and octopus ramen he had specially ordered for himself

That in mind the two began to talk as they both enjoyed their ramen together, with Kushina not being able to contain how proud she was of her baby boy who had grown into the strong young man she'd heard about from Danzo. Yet during this conversation came up the inevitable topic of Hiruzen, the man who tore her away from her son and as such filled her with such fury that it would make her rather eat broken glass soaked in lime then ever see the man as anything resembling a positive light.

"So I gotta ask you, now that you're gonna be back up and running soon enough. Are you gonna try and take the Hokage's hat from him and become the 5th Hokage?" Gohan questioned if Kushina would be taking the mantle of Hokage from Hiruzen instead of Tsunade doing so

"Of course I am, as I would've been the 4th Hokage hadn't Minato beaten me to it." Kushina answered back as she was dead set on taking that Hokage hat from Hiruzen

"Besides, I'll finally get to make my dream of free ramen for life come true when I do become Hokage." Kushina added chuckling semi-manically at the thought of gaining free ramen for life when she put on that hat

"You might as well make it a holiday where you get free ramen while you're at it." Gohan suggested to the Uzumaki matriarch's face who lit up with a massive smile

"Oh my god, you're a genius Gohan!" Kushina cheered in thinking the idea of such a thing was completely brilliant

"Glad you like the idea and honestly I can't wait for you to be the 5th Hokage. Because you won't only be able to make this village great again, but I can then have bragging rights that my mother is the Hokage and therefore have that much more reason to tell everyone to suck it." Gohan spoke in seeing that for more than Kushina being able to make the village superior again, but also just for simple bragging rights

"You won't worry about a thing Gohan, because by the time I take up the Hokage hat I'm gonna make this place what it should've been from the start. Because I'll make sure that by the time people get out of the Academy that at best they'll be a solid or high C-ranking threat at best and actually have them learn how to actually take a punch instead of being a lightweight." Kushina responded as she had plans to make the people within Konoha far stronger than what they've been in her recent memories

"Anything I can do to help you get the village get back on top of things when you take the hat, please let me know. Because I want to do everything possible to make sure Konoha will stay on top as it should." Gohan said as he wanted to be at the heart of things when Konoha would be taken over by Kushina

"Don't worry Gohan you will. Besides, you are quite literally the only one I trust here." Kushina told him as she felt as though her son was the only one she could trust

"To be fair, I was the only one who went out of their way to rescue you, the moment I heard what happened to you." Gohan responded as the Uzumaki matriarch smiled

"And I thank you for that. However, the moment I get the chance Hiruzen dies." Kushina thanked him as her mind drifted towards thoughts of what to do when she got ahold of Hiruzen

"Hey, you better let me have a turn at him too, since he's got a few things coming to him for having messed with my memories and my mind. Since I have all sorts of ideas on how to make him pay." Gohan spoke as he had plans on what to do with Hiruzen once he was removed from things

"Don't worry I will, but as much as I want to keep talking with you. I have to worry about getting back in fighting shape because I've been out of it for far too long and if I'm going to take that hat from that bastard monkey then I need to do it when I'm as close to my best as possible." Kushina replied as she wanted to have spent more time with Gohan, but she had an immense amount of training to do

"I understand, anyways can't wait to see you again." Gohan said as he gave Kushina a hug before getting up to leave

_'I still can't believe my little boy is growing up to be such a great young man.'_ Kushina thought to herself as she saw her son go off elsewhere

* * *

**(8 hours later, 10:50 Pm, Gohan's Mindscape)**

It was hours later as Gohan was now within his mindscape with Kurama, with him pretty much just chilling out with the giant kitsune after having a good day of finally meeting Kushina for the 1st time.

**"Well this was certainly an eventful day."** Kurama noted at how things had unfolded for the Necromancer

"You've got that right Kurama, as I finally got to meet her." Gohan replied at feeling pretty good about how things were right now

**"And you did it all without acting like a complete jackass, way to go."** Kurama snarkily congratulated, with him even going so far as to clap his paws to further play up the level of snarkiness

"Can you not be a snarky asshole about it?" Gohan questioned the future god

**"You're talking about the woman who not only had me imprisoned in her gut until you were born. But also she would rip my chakra away from me when it suited her needs and treated me like a common beast of burden, so sorry if I'm not particularly warm towards her in any fashion."** Kurama haughtily answered back as they held no fond memories of Kushina in any capacity

**(-3 Reputation with Kurama for reminding them of a time where they were treated like a monster and animal)**

"I understand and sorry about bringing up a sore subject like that. I just got caught up in all of this that I forgot." Gohan apologized and cursing himself for bringing up a subject such as that

**"You're fine Gohan...I just hate being reminded of those times where I was treated as something lesser is all, nothing more than that."** Kurama semi-sourly told him considering that they didn't really blame Gohan for forgetting about something like that

**"But... now that she's here, you can finally be one step closer to your plans for an empire."** Kurama said as Gohan let a small smile cross his face

"Indeed Kurama. Because all that's really left to do once she's back up and running at full strength is to get rid of that damn monkey that wears the Hokage hat, for I've got so many punishments lined up for him for what he's done." Gohan sinisterly responded considering that once Kushina was in power and Hiruzen was out of the way he was gonna have fun testing out some new torture methods on him

Because one thing that Gohan did hold was grudges something that followed him into his new life, which was why he was going to pay back what Hiruzen did 10 fold as one thing he did remember was the fact that he did remember a lot of world cultures in not just their weaponry and arms. But also their torture methods such as the Iron Maiden and the Scavenger's Daughter as examples, as those among other things were some of which he couldn't wait to test out on Hiruzen once the old monkey was deposed from his seat of power.

**"Do you honestly think that Kushina will let you get away with brazenly torturing him? Not to mention when she inevitably finds out about your powers over the dead."** Kurama questioned considering that once Kushina took power it would only be a matter of time before she found out about his more insidious deeds and powers

"I know she will because she hates him as much as I do now, if not more so. All I have to do is just feed that hatred she has of him and just give her a few small nudges here and there to tell him that dying once isn't good enough and that he has to suffer more punishment before he can be given the permission to die." Gohan responded as he wanted to punish Hiruzen until the old monkey was nothing more than a bloodied and hollowed wreck of a man

**"If I didn't know any better I'd say that Anko woman's sadism is rubbing off on you."** Kurama noted at the sadistic undertones in the necromancer's voice

"I'm no fucking sadist, as I just want to punish the person who fucked me over so much. Besides, if I was such a sadist then I'd be kidnapping every bastard that looked at me wrong and skinning them alive and using them as livestock for Chess." Gohan responded since if he really wanted to indulge in sadism he'd have his undead start abducting people from across the lands, personally exsanguinate them and proceed to slowly but surely have them turned into livestock for Chess

"Besides, personal satisfaction and hearing him cry like a little bitch with what I'd do to him. There's also the fact that I could get tons and tons of information out of him. Because one thing that every living being has in common is self-preservation, and all it takes is me whittling away at him long enough for me to lure him into thinking that if he tells me what I want then he'll be free of it all. Once that happens and I got everything I want, then he gets turned into one of undead or sacrificed so I can summon up one of the Edo Tensei I have in mind." Gohan added as rarely did he indulge in his evil impulses besides it being necessary to grow his hordes, because unless you went out of your way to piss him off then it was nothing personal..just business

**"Like I've said before and I'll say it again, you truly are one of my most interesting and by far the most well-liked hosts. Far more than your mother, because it is so refreshing to see someone not deny what's in their heart.**" Kurama said in finding their current host who was no doubt the most unrepentantly evil of them all, the most interesting because he was also the one who through his force of personality able to draw so many others towards him

"Thank you for the compliment. Anyways, I still can't wait for the moment she takes power. Because when that happens I can start twisting and changing her to become a wonderful Hokage that's loyal to me. Not only that but she'll be perfect to help me set the stage for my eventual domination of this place." Gohan replied while a malevolent smirk crossed his face

**"The best part about is that she's inherited all the faults of an Uzumaki, one of them being their naive and they're being too damn trusting in people."** Kurama told him as Kushina had inherited the biggest of the Uzumaki's traits that would make her so easy to manipulate

That being their loyalty to an absolute fault in people which despite their prowess in both sealing and swordsmanship as well as their great physical toughness and stamina, they were still subject to being manipulated and their trusting and great loyalty in people made them the easiest to be subject to manipulations from others.

"Then it shouldn't take me any real-time to get her on my side at all, as I wonder how long it'll take for me to turn her over. Since I can't wait to see how she'll be when I've completely corrupted her." Gohan spoke in wondering how what an evil Kushina would be like

**"In any case it shouldn't take too much work to do, since she trusts you completely. Therefore you should have no problems in corrupting her and honestly, I'll be happy to help you every step of the way. Because the thought of Minato's wife being turned evil when he was a such a goody-two-shoes, sounds absolutely delightful."** Kurama said as they were wholly for the idea of turning his former host into a future evil Hokage that was on their side

"Neither can I. Which reminds me of the fact that I really need to find a way to get ahold of that blond bastard's blood or D.N.A so I can get ahold of the other half of your chakra." Gohan responded in knowing that he needed to get on that A.S.A.P

_'Not to mention I need to get to work on my Charisma stat if I want to make Kushina turn over to the dark side quicker.'_ Gohan thought to himself in knowing that if he wanted to turn Kushina evil at a quicker rate then he had some work to do on his Charisma stat

**"Well, I wish you the best of luck on that front, since you'll be needing it. Because I can't wait to be whole again."** Kurama said as they couldn't wait to finally be whole again after almost 20 years of being at only half their strength

"Don't worry it'll be soon enough, but in any case I'm gonna go. Because I still have a lot of work to do with the Chunin Exams coming up this July." Gohan replied as he severed the link and went off elsewhere in the mindscape

**"Now that he's gone I can finally start working on an actual human form again, as it'll make talking with him less odd."** Kurama said to themself as they went into putting finishing details on their human form

* * *

**(4 days later, June 3rd, 998 S.E, Training Ground 7, 2:13 Pm)**

It was days later as Gohan was with Kakashi as he was now in a very good mood for one reason and one reason only, that being after weeks and weeks of training he'd finally completed the Rasengan.

"Finally I've got it down-pat!" Gohan spoke as he held the coconut sized orb of compressed chakra in his left hand

"Time to see what this sucker can do at last." Gohan added as he saw the nearest maple tree in sight

That in mind he lept towards it and thrust the orb of compressed chakra into the tree, with the result being that it was soon reduced to splinters and sawdust to the point of whereafter he opened his eyes he saw a 12 foot by 10 foot by 12-foot spiral-shaped crater in the ground. With Gohan and Kakashi being shocked by the power output of Gohan's Rasengan; with Kakashi for the fact that the power output that was displayed by the completed Rasengan while Gohan didn't expect such a thing considering that when Naruto initially did it in canon it wasn't as violent or destructive as this.

"I did not expect for it to go down like this." Gohan said to himself in surprise of the destructive potential of his Rasengan

_**What the fuck else did you expect when you compress your chakra into something like that, as unlike canon this shit will actually grind people into a bloody pulp.**_

"Well I'll say this much, you definitely have the Rasengan completed." Kakashi spoke as he dusted sawdust and splinters from himself

"I could definitely tell that it was a success, as to be completely honest I didn't expect this to do that much damage. But at least now I have a possible one-shot kill move that I can use on people." Gohan said as he jumped out of the large hole he made in the ground

"I'd hold off on using that until we go out on missions, seeing as how your trial run caused all of this to happen." Kakashi advised him seeing as how the amount of power packed into it was something he shouldn't go about using willy nilly

"Don't worry I won't, besides I have an entire forest where I can test it out on." Gohan told the cycloptic jonin considering that he had the entire Forest of Death to test the Rasengan out

_'Not to mention it'll make great practice for killing off demons in the dungeon as well, for an added bonus.' _Gohan thought to himself at the opportunity to test it out

Considering that the Demon Dungeon would be perfect for testing his Rasengan out on live targets and fitting it in with his up in your face style of fighting since he also thought that it would be perfect to crush Neji with at the finals.

"Anyways, thanks for having helped me complete the Rasengan; Kakashi as now that I've completed it I can really get started on the good stuff." Gohan spoke with a wide grin on his face at the fact that he could move onto what he's really been wanting to do the moment he completed the Rasengan

"What is this supposed 'good stuff' that you're on about exactly?" Kakashi questioned Gohan

"I might as well tell you, since it's been something I'm super excited to get started on." Gohan answered as the excitement he had at being able to move onto the next stage of things

"Well seeing as how I've completed the Rasengan, I figured that I might as well do what the 4th Hokage never could and start adding elements into it. Because why stop at just the basic version of it all, when I can go for gold and really fuck someone's day up!" Gohan told him with a nearly tangible amount of excitement at his soon being able to get started on completing the Rasenshuriken

"Good luck with that then, because even before Minato-sensei's untimely death he came nowhere close to being able to start mixing in his own elemental affinities with it. Neither has lord Jiraiya for that matter and he's had years to do so. Which is why I'll definitely be watching to see how it turns out." Kakashi said with a great deal of interest to see how Gohan's elemental variant to the Rasengan would turn out

"Thanks as after a week or so of getting this down to the letter, I'll be getting to work on mixing it up. I just hope I don't damage my house while I'm practicing." Gohan responded in hoping to not damage his house when he'd get to working on his eventual creation of the elemental variants to the Rasengan

"Anyways, what are we gonna do about the gaping hole in the ground I just made. Because I forgot to bring a shovel to bury the hole." Gohan added considering that had he known his Rasengan was going to be this destructive he would've brought a shovel

"Don't worry I've got it covered." Kakashi told him as he did a quick earth jutsu and soon enough earth and mud-filled in the large hole made by Gohan

"There, problem solved." Kakashi spoke as he dusted himself off

_'Mental note, invest in building up an earth affinity. Because man that looks super useful for getting rid of evidence or bodies for that matter.' _Gohan thought to himself considering that earth release would really be great for getting rid of bodies

"Well I think that for today this concludes our training." Kakashi spoke in feeling that this was a good enough point to conclude things

"I'd agree on that, anyways I'll leave since there's still so much I have to do in order to prepare for the Exams in July." Gohan responded in knowing that there was still a lot needed to do in order to be as possibly prepared for the Chunin Exams

"Good luck to you, Sasuke, Yakumo and...Sakura." Kakashi spoke as he was thankful that Yakumo was finally on Team 7

"Thanks, because I've got the distinct feeling we'll need it." Gohan replied in knowing that when they encountered Orochimaru they'd need to do everything they could to get the fuck out of dodge

"In any case good luck." Kakashi spoke before shunshinning away

_'Well I'm feeling pretty good about myself right now.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he soon saw a message from the game

_**Congratulations you've learned a new skill.**_

_**Rasengan**_

_**A-Ranked**_

_**Well you've finally learned one of the 4th Hokage's signature moves that can grind a person's insides into mush. Because the moment you hit someone with this they'll be more than likely down for the count..unless they have some bullshit healing factor.**_

_**CP Cost: 43,200**_

_**Deals 52,500-57,000 force damage**_

_'Yep I'm definitely gonna love using this on people.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he began happily walking back to his house

* * *

**(4 days later, June 7th, 998 S.E, ROOT HQ, 1:45 Pm)**

It was days later after Gohan's completion of the Rasengan; that he'd go to the ROOT HQ too see how Kushina was proceeding with her training regiment in order to get back into combative shape.

"So how's Kushina doing with her training?" Gohan answered as Danzo gestured towards Kushina fighting 4 ROOT operatives by herself with her sword and shield

"Apparently she wanted to challenge herself and initially requested for a 6 on 1, but I had to remind her of her limitations and not to get carried away. Therefore we came to a compromise and came to what she's doing now." Danzo replied as it took awhile for them to reach a compromise but eventually Kushina caved after seeing reason

"You do gotta give it to her that she's determined." Gohan said in having to give it to her that she had guts for certain

"Yes, her determination is certainly admirable in terms of wanting to get stronger. But even she needs to temper it by the fact that she has limitations and that she must take things one step at a time; instead of trying to leap several at a single time." Danzo responded in respecting Kushina's determination and resolve to get back into fighting shape, but even so knew she had to recognize her limitations

"That doesn't seem to stop her from fighting on equal footing with those operatives she's up against." Gohan noted as she bashed a ROOT operative in the face with her shield and parried a katana strike aimed at her sternum

"Ever since she could properly hold that sword and shield right, she's been taking every opportunity to train with them and make herself as great as she used to be. In fact, I have to have my medical personnel watch over her to make sure she doesn't overexert herself, as she's no good to either of us if she tears a muscle or pulls her tendons because she got carried away in her training." Danzo remarked at the fact that her determination was so potent to return to her fighting prime that his medics had too often get her to slow it down so she wouldn't risk tearing a muscle from how much she pushed herself

"I should have known she would be pushing herself that hard. Especially since she's adamant about being strong enough to one day take that hat from Hiruzen." Gohan spoke in knowing that Kushina would be pushing herself that hard to one day defeat Hiruzen and take the hat away from him

Because even with all the strength that Gohan had amassed in both his Necromancer and Warrior classes as well as all the additional training he put himself under, that Hiruzen Sarutobi despite his advanced age was very much a credible threat. Even discounting the political and social power he wielded, he was still the Professor and even as an old man he knew that his chances of defeating him as it currently stood were at the lower to middle end of being able to hopefully defeat him in combat.

"Agreeable on that stance as my former rival may have declined with the ravages of age, but even I have to admit he's still formidable." Danzo agreed with the fact that Hiruzen could still hold his title of being the God of Shinobi

"Even still, with the rate, Kushina is pushing herself I have no doubt that she'll be able to reach her prime and soon exceed it." Danzo added as he saw Kushina block stabs aimed at her stomach with her shield and then in a flourish only a master swordsman could pull off disarmed two of the ROOT operatives of their weapons

"Oh I have no doubt about that, still there's something I have to ask about that's slipped my mind over these past couple of months." Gohan questioned as he saw Kushina overtake the ROOT operatives through sheer swordplay

"What would that be exactly?" Danzo asked in return

"How has Wave been fairing; since we put in those implementations to improve it?" Gohan asked in wondering how Wave has been doing in all this time  
"It has been doing quite well actually. As it finally has a relatively strong militia for a non-shinobi area, its hospitals are still in development, seeing as how training medics is something that isn't exactly easy to do. But the progress has been going great so far. Not to mention that we've successfully built an academy for them as well so that they can actually have a chance at having educated people to boost their literacy rates among having actual educated people to run Wave in the future. Lastly, their economy has significantly improved thanks to Gato no longer having such a stranglehold on it." Danzo informed him of the fact that things in Wave since they began to influence things there had changed very much for the better of their people

"That's extremely excellent news, however, I'm sensing a but coming along." Gohan said in knowing that good things like this always had a but too it

"As much as I would like to say otherwise on the subject, it is true that things in Wave may take a return for the worst." Danzo responded as Gohan sighed in knowing that it was too good to be true

"Alright..what's the deal and what am I looking at?" Gohan questioned the warhawk

"Well, it seems as though in the assault on Gato's hideout that you and Sasuke Uchiha had gone on 6 months ago that you left behind some stragglers that got away. With those stragglers eventually coming into contact with a rogue ninja from Kirigakure who has defected and has decided to try and make it big as a warlord. With him leading those stragglers as his personal army and has been attempting to take over Wave for 2 months now." Danzo answered back as to what the situation was

"It this has been going on for 2 months now, then why not have informed me about the situation earlier on?" Gohan asked in wondering why he wasn't called in for handling this sooner

"Because I didn't want to waste your time on something that would've been an insignificant threat. However, as time has gone on they've become something that can't be ignored any further. Something of which requires your skillset to be handled." Danzo told him, as he didn't want to waste Gohan's time with things that would be a waste of his time

"Fair point all things considered. Anyways, when do you want me to leave and get this all settled and squared away?" Gohan questioned as to when Danzo would want him to leave in order to have this issue taken care of

"Tonight at the earliest and tomorrow morning by 5:30 or 6 in the morning at the earliest." Danzo answered back while Gohan nodded

"Just when I thought things were settled down, it pulls me right back in." Gohan sighed as he knew that he'd have to cut his time short with Kushina in order to deal with this issue

"Well you should have enough time to be able to spend it with Kushina...perhaps get in a sparring match to prepare you for this would be warlord you'll no doubt have to face." Danzo advised to him while Gohan already summoned his greatsword at the mention of that

"Good idea." Gohan spoke before going down to Kushina who had finished with defeating the ROOT operatives during their conversation

"Hello Gohan, what are you doing here?" Kushina asked as to why Gohan was in the training field

"Well, I figured that I could spend some time with my mother and what better way to do so than a good old fashioned sparring match." Gohan answered back as he got into a fighting stance

"Since my son wants a sparring match, so badly, then who am I to deny him that." Kushina spoke as she got into a stance of her own

"But just so you know I won't hold anything back against you; just because your my little boy." Kushina added as Gohan only let out a bit of laughter in response

"Oh please do hold back, it'll make it even more hilarious when I beat you." Gohan spoke before charging at Kushina

_'My little boy thinks he can beat me, that's just precious. Oh well guess I'll have to show him that my forced catnap hasn't weakened me enough for him to be able to beat me.'_ Kushina thought to herself before launching herself at Gohan as well

**So with Gohan and Kushina having officially reunited with one another we also see him having completed the Rasengan and now going back to Wave to stop a pretender of a warlord from taking it over. How will he be able to stop said warlord in question..well you'll have to find that out in the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

_**Well then let's get onto the reviews from the last chapter now shall we.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: Sorry about that the website glitched out on me when I was uploading the chapter, so I had to go back and do it all over again. Other than that I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**NeoInifinity: I did age them up to their Shippuden ages so it would work better for the story overall.**_

_**Remzall Von Enili: Trust he'll get there soon, he just has to get his Vitality stat up too par first so he can go the distance with Shukaku.**_

_**John50: The next world that Gohan will be going to will be after he finishes up Naruto and said world he'll be going towards will be that of Game of Thrones so as to help up his melee abilities and to fuck around in Westeros since its too much of a good opportunity not to do so.**_

_**MasterofDragonsGod: Glad you liked the last chapter and hoped you enjoyed this one.**_

_**CuriousGuest: Yep that's right man Anko knows and all those demons are gonna get wrecked by her raining hell on them. Also, yes Shukaku is a 100% female in this story since it made to sense for me not to do so and as for Gaara well...I have a surprise planned for him as well when he makes his debut (cue evil laughter). Now that Kushina is awake first is her getting her strength back up to be a credible threat after taking an extended catnap, also once Kakashi finds out she's alive he's gonna be uber pissed at the fact that he missed on another person who helped him get over the grief of his father. I also found it weird that Kushina just up and dropped wanting to be the 1st female Hokage and decided to be a housewife, but now that she's back in action she will replace Tsunade as the 5th Hokage.**_

_**frankieu: Happy you liked the last chapter and hope that you'll like this one as well.**_

_**Guest: Trust me he will, its just gonna be a while until that happens.**_

_**Mckenray: Holy shit that's a good idea and thanks for bringing that up as now I've got something to do with Hanabi and get her involved as well. Considering that I wanted to have a way of getting the Hyuga clan to be a player in all of this and that was it so thank you for the idea of Hanabi. **_

_**Sydanus: Trust me the fight between Gohan and Gaara is gonna be something that's for sure. Also, I'm still not so sure about that considering that Yakumo is dead set on not only breaking Hinata's mind but melting it to the point of where she's absolutely insane and then kills her. So the thought of her doing what you suggested is very low in possibility.**_

_**massone22: Yes he will.**_

_**Starblazer240: Hope you like this update.**_

_**one-eyedtitanking: Oh I will do something like that as once he maxes out Necromancer I planned on giving him an undead monster from the Yugioh series as something equivalent to that because they do have some dope ones.**_

_**L.B.N: Glad you like the updates man and Kushina won't be really having too many major changes in the story until after the Invasion and going onwards when she becomes Hokage as that's when she'll be able to really start affecting things in story.**_

_**Blazing Heart Frigid Soul: Sadly I didn't account for Yugito and Fuu or Roshi and them when drafting up the Chunin Exams since I wanted to keep it contained to where I wouldn't have to be stressing over whose what in all of what's to come. But speaking of which Fuu will be showing up after the invasion, so sorry to disappoint you on that note my dude. Also, I can dig Pakura who I do think is an underused character and I will have a use for her but will put her with someone else. **_

_**Joshl1294: I totally agree with you on the Genderbending thing as a Gatcha because that's something that I feel would be an absolute must. Also, the whole Ino-Shika-Cho trio as you said doesn't really need much to change it except just some general upgrades here and the fact that the Invasion will be giving them a much-needed push to want to get their shit in gear. That and Shino really is a boss. Also yes Anko can do snake summons like Orochimaru its just that at the moment she can't learn Sage Mode due to Manda being the leader of the Snakes and as such is cockblocking her from being able to learn it. I agree full well with adding that episode to when I cover the DXD universe since Rias in a belly dancer outfit is really something else and I agree with you that she is Thicc. Oh and I agree with you that they get off way too easy which is why they'll pretty much either die or be used for their souls when Gohan eventually steps over into one of the advanced classes he gains upon completing necromancer. Also, I feel as though Issei on some level gets off on watching that stuff happen to him since their is a part of me that feels he's into watching and possibly being cucked. And yeah there's gonna be a bit to get through before we go to Game of Thrones although the Sasuke Retrieval arc won't really happen for reason why when we get to it. I feel like the Dress Create would make total sense and would have a lot of fun shenanigans attached to it if ya know what I mean. Also Gohan would more than likely call him Uncle J or something along those lines since he'd more or less be an uncle to him or mainly be bros on that note. Trust me the Ino-Shika-Cho team will after the invasion more or less get their shit in gear completely as it'll be the final push to show that they need go further in their training and step it up. Also I got plans on what Hanabi will be like with Hinata so that won't really fit with what I've got planned. Furthermore I love the idea of Kiba getting captured by Iwa and learning that he can't really act like a immature douche and that this shit is real which could lead to this awesome arc of him learning to embrace the beast within himself and I think having him gain a fire affinity would be dope too as all hail the eventual Cerberus Fang over Fang lol. **_

* * *

_**Well that cuts this chapter to an end and I hope you guys enjoyed it and all that happened within it, but without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got the reunion between Gohan and Kushina which I hoped y'all enjoyed since it was a scene that I had worked my best to nail down and make good enough for you guys to like and all that.**_

_**Following that up, we've got the bit between Gohan and Kurama where we get them discussing Gohan's wanting to turn Kushina evil, as not only will it give him the incentive to start working on his charisma but also making it so that the things he gets Kushina to do once she's in power more agreeable and to her liking when he suggests them**_

_**Next up, would be the bit of where Gohan finally completes the Rasengan. Which I did considering that I wanted to show the power of what Gohan's Rasengan is like and the fact that as we approach the Chunin Exams, that he is more than going to need it.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Danzo and Gohan discussing a bit on Kushina progress in training herself to get back to her prime and Gohan's new reason to go back to Wave which I thought would be a nice way to get Wave relevant once more into the story.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**With all that being said this Pravus666 signing off until next time, with next time being Gohan's return to Wave to fight a rogue Kirigakure ninja turned wannabe warlord. So stay tuned for all of that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: B.Y.O.B by System of a Down**_


	22. Chapter 22: Waves and Bloodthirst

**(Chapter 22: Of Waves and Bloodthirst)**

It was a number of days later before Gohan would soon reach Wave Country to complete this current mission to defeat this wannabe warlord from Kirigakure that had the utter audacity to try and take what was his. With the more Gohan dwelled on the issue at hand the more he actually drew on Kurama's chakra on a subconscious level due to how much it infuriated him that someone would dare to do such a thing, which was why when he saw him and those affiliated under him that every last person would die...no exceptions whatsoever.

Yet even with the ever-growing rage and fury, he felt at the fact that this wretched maggot would dare to take what was his by right, he did feel a sense of happiness at the fact that he would see how Wave had progressed in the months since he and Sasuke liberated them from Gato's reign. Granted he wished it could've been far less hostile circumstances that he'd see where one of the major players of his future empire was prospering, but beggars can't be choosers and he had to now deal with the cards that were dealt to him...even it they did suck.

**(Wave Country, 3:09 Pm, June 14th, 998 S.E)**

It was 9 after 3 as the Necromancer would soon reach the place that was once a ramshackle town in Wave Country that now thanks to months of progress and hard work was now the beginnings of an actual port and city, that given another year or two would become a major city of trade and commerce.

"I gotta say I'm definitely impressed with how much they've changed this place." Gohan commented on the fact that with how Wave had progressed to start looking like 1940's New England in terms of architecture minus the skyscrapers

**"Its a far better sight on the eyes than the gigantic pile of shit it was when we first came here, because one thing it had in spades was how utterly deplorable it and its people looked."** Kurama noted at the fact that the place looked drastically less like an utter shithole

"To be fair they were under a dwarf of a man who didn't know how to run a country to save his life...business man my ass. Its a wonder how that corporation of his never ran itself into the ground." Gohan spoke as it wasn't the people of Wave's fault that Gato was an incompetent man who was more of a leech than anything else resembling a human

**"Fair enough point I suppose. Anyways, there's the bridge builder if you want to talk to him to get a better idea of how things are working out here and know more about this pretender stepping in on what's yours."** Kurama told him as Gohan soon located Tazuna

"Thanks for reminding me about him." Gohan thanked the kitsune as he ran towards the bridge builder

"Gotta say Tazuna that you are definitely killing it as a bald guy, I told you that you'd look better without the old guy haircut." Gohan remarked at seeing Tazuna who turned to see him

"Oh..Gohan I wasn't even expecting for you to come visit today. Had I known I would've set up something in advance to welcome you back." Tazuna said as he'd worn black short-sleeved shirt with ocean blue trim, dark grey pants and sandals with his beard having grown bushier as well

"You're fine Tazuna, besides I see that you've been doing well for yourself. Especially since you've cleaned yourself up. If anything I bet you've come out of retirement to be a real ladies killer, eh Tazuna." Gohan spoke causing a moderate amount of laughter to burst from the bridge builder

"I'm not gonna lie when I say that I've started to build some bridges of my own in these last few months." Tazuna lecherously replied considering that he made be an older man but even he wasn't gonna turn down some action when it was presented

"Well good for you that you've finally gotten some action, after all this time. Anyways, why don't you tell me more about how things have been these past 6 months. Maybe over some lunch." Gohan suggested considering that he wouldn't mind getting treated to lunch

"Good idea since we finally have some restaurants we've opened up with all the money we've been getting now that trade has come up. Not to even mention the aid we've been receiving from Konoha." Tazuna agreed as he soon began to direct him too a seafood restaurant

With the people of Wave that were in their giving him gasps of awe and applause and thanks for having saved them from Gato's rule, for some of them came up to personally thank him for having done so; while some of the women who were more healthy-looking thanks to the 6 months of improvement to Wave started hitting on him and talked about giving him a hero's thanks. Because Gohan had to admit that he could get used to the hero's treatment considering that he'd never turn into a do-gooding hero, but if being a hero to people meant that he'd get treated like this...then look out Kiri because soon enough he'd be coming to their rescue.

That all said and done as the crowd dispersed from Gohan, he and Tazuna began to order their food; with Tazuna being surprised at the sheer volume that Gohan was eating considering that he didn't think it was possible for someone to eat 12 plates worth of salmon, lobster, crab and octopus all in a single sitting. Despite all of that Gohan found out a few things that were worth of note while they had their lunch, one of which was the fact that Tsunami and Tazuna had agreed to put Inari into the military academy; considering that they felt best it Inari was given a place where he'd be forced to not only toughen up but learn how to be a man that wouldn't mope and cry all the time.

With Gohan eventually finding out who from Tazuna who the pretender of a warlord that was fucking up things in Wave was and that being none other than Jinin Akebino, who was one of the former 7 swordsmen of the Mist.

_'Of all the people that were invading this place, it just had to be someone that was like Zabuza.'_ Gohan thought to himself at the fact that it just had to be one of the former swordsmen of the mist

**Hey, you've said that you've been wanting more of a challenge lately, so here it fucking is. So quite your bitching about it, you fucking pansy.**

'...Well I guess I can't argue, since I have been wanting to up the difficulty of what I've been fighting as of late.' Gohan thought to himself considering that he'd been wanting more challenges as of late

_**Also check your messages, because in case you haven't noticed you've gotten a few things from all the power grinding you've gotten. Honestly as high as your mental stats are you'd think you'd remember to do so, but I guess that intellect of yours isn't all its cracked up to be.**_

"Fucking smartass game." Gohan muttered to himself

"Well Tazuna lucky for you, I can handle this wannabe that's trying to ruin things for you. Because one thing that you can rest assured of is that I will make sure that any and all threats to this place are dealt with. Since I will make sure that this is dealt with as soon as possible, you have my word that this wannabe warlord will be exterminated before the end of next week is over." Gohan swore considering that he refused to let anyone fuck with what his

"Thank you Gohan, you've no idea how much I or the people of this country appreciate it." Tazuna told him, as the bridge builder was thankful that someone like Gohan would go out of their way to defend them against tyrants

"Its no problem Tazuna, besides if I didn't offer my help to you when you needed it most. Then what kind of man would I be." Gohan spoke as he couldn't believe that Tazuna was basically eating this up

"Still you have my gratitude for stepping in. Honestly, men like you are so rare these days; that its a godsend that you were given to us. Since the people of Wav still can't stop talking about what you've done here, heck I've had some of the people here wanting to go as far as building a statue of you in your honor." Tazuna informed them considering that liberating a country from a tyrant would do that

"The only thing I can say to that is...being a hero is fucking awesome!" Gohan said as what he could say the thought of having a statue of himself really was a ego booster

"Anyways, let's hear it for the Hero of Wave." Tazuna said as Gohan could only let a wide grin come across his face

"I gotta say, my life is awesome right now." Gohan said as he continued to pal around and talk with Tazuna some more

_'Now the only thing left to do is kill that wannabe warlord and then everything will be smooth sailing from there.' _Gohan thought to himself at the fact once Jinin was out of the picture then everything would be smooth sailing once again

* * *

**(3 days later, Wave Country, 11:37 Pm, June 17th, 998 S.E)**

It was only a few days later after Gohan had met with Tazuna that he had sent his ghosts and scheming spirits out to find where the bulk of Jinin's men were being holed up at, from there it was a matter of traveling to the location so he could destroy them all in one go.

"Well now that I'm all geared up, I might as well summon up Chess to help out." Gohan said to himself as he soon summoned Chess Belle

"Oh..hi Gohan. What do you need the world's best vampire for?" Chess Belle greeted as she was confused as to why she was out of the blue summoned

"Hey Chess, do you want to go on a feeding frenzy right about now? Because there are these schmucks over there that are just waiting to be…" Gohan said but before he could finish his sentence Chess was already running off to go kill them

"Well at least I don't have to do that much convincing." Gohan thought to himself as he summoned his Zweihander and went to work alongside Chess

That being said Gohan and soon joined Chess in what would be a proverbial bloodbath considering that those who were asleep were quickly torn apart by the duo, with Gohan hacking them to pieces with his zweihander and Chess using her whip to either slash them to pieces or reel them in so she could ravenously drink their blood. With it being by the time they truly had awoken that things had went into overdrive in terms of their ruthless slaughter of Jinin's men, with it being between the necromancer's superior strength and Chess's vampiric agility and skill with a whip that they were able to quickly overwhelm them.

For flashes of hellflame illuminated the night as Gohan cleaved through the opposition like they were nothing, with him making liberal use of Power Blows and his Cleave attacks to regularly bisect and decapitate the fools who dared come within his crosshairs. Meanwhile, Chess was going to town on the poor bastards who amounted to little more than playthings and food for her too feast on, with her using her whip to reduce them to chunks of flesh that were slashed to ribbons in seconds or using it to reel them in so she could camp her jaws down and exsanguinate them of most if not all of their blood.

With the men under Jinin having tried to put up their best fight against the duo in thinking they would be easy pickings, only for them too soon realize by the dwindling numbers how utterly screwed they truly were against the physically superior duo. For it eventually set in how fucked they were against them which caused them to eventually flee in wanting to still survive and fight, considering that the only option they knew for their survival was to flee and live another day than fight against these monsters.

"Hey Chess your food is getting away." Gohan told the busty vampire who grew angry at seeing them flee from her

"How dare they run away from me, especially when all their delicious blood is mine to feed on." Chess Belle growled in anger as she quickly rushed after those who tried to flee the carnage

**"That woman is an odd yet highly effective at what we need her for."** Kurama remarked while Gohan decapitated another bandit under the wannabe warlord

"Well that and she's smokin' hot, as I just gotta make her obedient enough for her not to drain me dry. Because I refuse to get sucked dry until I'm a fucking raisin." Gohan spoke as he impaled 3 men with his zweihander like they were made of a wet clay

**"You do know you heal far faster than the average person. Especially with me within you."** Kurama reminded him while Gohan used Deflecting Slash to send back a quartet of crossbow bolts back at those who fired them out at them

"I know that Kurama, still doesn't mean I want to have my blood sucked out of me like a goddamn juice box. Because I actually like my blood to stay inside me where it fucking belongs." Gohan told the kitsune; considering that no matter how many hot vampires he got he wasn't gonna let any of them suck his blood no matter what

That in mind Gohan decided to ramp up the carnage by calling forth some shadow clones to help aid him in the carnage and speed things up, which happened to do so greatly considering that his shadow clones helped to make sure that no one else would escape. Because Gohan would make sure no survivors were left this night and his shadow clones had made sure to carry out the deed with brutal efficiency, seeing as how limbs were sliced off, heads were sent flying like baseballs through the air, and organs fell out from being disemboweled.

With not a single soul out of all of Jinin Akebino's men who were left having to fight with Gohan having been utterly slaughtered by Gohan and his shadow clones with either their corpses missing their limbs, having been disemboweled or being rendered headless. That out of the way Gohan proceeded to put the corpses of Jinin's men into his inventory both to turn into his undead and both so he could use for when he eventually got a suitable corpse to use for his Edo Tensei.

Once that was all settled and done Gohan went around the camp to see it there was anything else that he could get from them that was worth his time, with him finding a lot of money with it being around 468 great in total of money that he put in his inventory. With him also having found oddly enough slaves that were put in a separate tent and kept in chains or cages with them all starving and or emaciated and looking to him in hopes that he would save them.

_'Go figure that they would have slaves, after all it is a bandit camp.' _Gohan thought as he saw a few women that looked much worse for wear, no doubt having been used as cocksleeves for the men under Akebino's pleasure

**"So what will you do with them?"** Kurama questioned the Necromancer

"Do you really care about what happens to them?" Gohan asked the kitsune who huffed in reply

**"Not particularly, as they're people who let themselves get captured by this pretender. So at best they're broken goods that aren't worth anything of much significance in my book. Which is why add them to your legion of undead, kill them, do whatever it is you want with them; it matters not to me. Besides, do you really want to have to bother with a bunch of people who will no doubt try to leech off of you in your future empire?" **Kurama answered back in not really carry about the fate of the slaves and what happened to them as they saw them as really not worth anything but a bunch of parasites who got themselves in this predicament, to begin with

_**Breaker of Chains or Feed the Bloodsucker**_

_**Well you're in an interesting predicament here with all these slaves Jinin and his men have taken to make things easier on themselves, as well as to have their own fun with. Now the real question is will you set them free or have them fed to Chess Belle.**_

_**Breaker of Chains.**_

_**You've decided to liberate the slaves and now word will spread of you being a liberator of the enchained.**_

_**Liberator Perk obtained**_

_**Slightly Increased reputation with Wave Country**_

_**Increased Reputation with Fire Country**_

_**Feed the Bloodsucker**_

_**Who cares about slaves that'll be like leeches unto your future empire, when you have a stupid hot vampire with you. So what better way to make this night better and get her further under your thumb, than to feed her these slaves.**_

_**Increased Obedience and Affection with Chess Belle**_

_**-5 Affection and Reputation penalty to slaves**_

_**+10 CHA**_

"Well I do like the added bit of Charisma and I don't really give a shit about people who are gonna run my future empire into the ground by being a bunch of parasites. So looks like Chess is getting dinner tonight." Gohan spoke before he saw a blood-covered Chess soon return to him

"Hey Chess did you have a good fill?" Gohan asked of her as she nodded vigorously

"I sure did as they didn't taste as good as those ninja people you fed me earlier, but they still tasted a lot better than those humans back home." Chess Belle answered back as she still found Jinin's men to still be quite a good meal for her

"Well I got these slaves here for you feed on if you want dessert." Gohan told her as the busy vampire grinned at that

"Really? You saved some for me." Chess asked the necromancer

"Of course I did, as I do think you're pretty alright. Which is why I figured I'd save you some." Gohan answered back causing the blood-covered vampired to hug him

"Thank you Gohan, no one's really ever gone the distance of doing anything like this for me. Not even Crowley or Horn, as Crowley would steal mine before I even got a taste. So thanks for doing this for me." Chess Belle thanked him considering that her fellow vampires never really went as far as to save any humans for her as much as it being a feed for all and with her not being the strongest of the Progenitor's she often got shafted

"Well unlike them I'm here for you anyday of the week, so go ahead and feed on them to your hearts' content Chess. You deserve it." Gohan told her as with that Chess soon entered into the tent

That in mind while Chess was feeding on the slaves like an all you can eat buffet, Gohan proceeded to unequip his armor and wait for the busty vampire to get done feeding off the slaves; with it being minutes later before a very satisfied Chess Belle to return to Gohan.

"So I take it you're in a very good mood?" Gohan asked at the very much happy Chess Belle

"You're damn right I am, as you're rapidly climbing the list on the people I like." Chess Belle told him as she gave him a kiss on the lips to show her how thankful she was too him

"Now then I have one last thing I need you to do for me." Gohan requested of the busty vampire

"After how well you treat me, I'll do whatever you want me to do." Chess Belle suggestively responded with a smile on her face that was fueled by her blood high

"Put a pin in that for later. Anyways, I need you to do this for me." Gohan spoke before whispering to her of what he'd need done for her

"Can you do that for me?" Gohan asked the vampire who nodded while her smile never wavered

"Don't worry, the world's greatest vampire is up to the task!" Chess Belle answered back as she got to work on Gohan's request

"Yeah I'm definitely gonna summon her more often." Gohan thought to himself as Chess Belle went to work on making a little message for Jinin Akebino

_**(+15 Affection and Obedience to Chess Belle)**_

_**Congratulations you've now have over 50 Affection with Chess Belle, as a result, you gain the following perk.**_

_**Sanguine Enthusiast**_

_**You now gain affection and reputation faster with vampires.**_

"Also neat." Gohan said to himself

* * *

**(3 days later, June 17th, 998 S.E, Wave Country, 12:25 Pm)**

It was 3 days later after Gohan had slaughtered Jinin's men as now he was currently waiting about 2 miles northwest outside Wave Country for the former swordsman to get her, while he was doing so he was checking some of the messages from the system.

"Well while I'm waiting for the asshole to show up I might as well check on my stats and what I've gotten as of late from the game." Gohan thought as he checked on his stats first

_**Gohan Uzumaki**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Alignment: Neutral Evil**_

_**Level: 215**_

_**HP: 157,760/ 157,760 (16,850 HP Regen per 3 seconds)**_

_**MP: 86,280/86,280 (2,540 MP Regen per 6 seconds**_

_**SP: 57,500/57,500 (1,200 SP Regen per 6 seconds)**_

_**CP: 3,950,000/3,950,000 (1,490 CP regen per 5 seconds)**_

_**Class Equipped: Warrior (84%)**_

_**STR: 410**_

_**VIT: 645**_

_**INT: 500**_

_**WIS: 790**_

_**DEX: 95**_

_**CHA: 165**_

_**LUC: 135**_

"So far so good on my stats and everything. Now time to see what I've got on my perks." Gohan said to himself as he opened up the messages

_**For having exceeded 250 STR you gain the following perk: Titanic Strength**_

_**Your strength has gone to where your now well on your way to becoming a physical juggernaut**_

_**You now deal 85% more damage with weapons and unarmed attacks**_

_**Intimidation Checks are now much more successful**_

_**For having reached 500 INT you gain the following perk: Mana Lord**_

_**The amount of mana you have within you not only exceeds that many mages, but your potency of it now starts to affect your spellcasting**_

_**All spells cast now have a 10% chance to deal maximum damage**_

_**The amount of MP you gain per point of INT is now 5 times its worth.**_

_**For having reached 500 VIT you now gain the following perk: The Enduring**_

_**Your body has grown to endure through most of what life can throw at you and has become more indomitable as a result.**_

_**Attacks now have a 10% chance of dealing no damage to you.**_

_**VIT checks now are halved from 100 to 50.**_

_**You are now resistant to diseases, magical or otherwise.**_

_**For having gained 500 WIS and 750 WIS you know gain the following perks respectively. A Sage's Understanding and The Greatest Savant.**_

_**A Sage's Understanding: You're understanding of the world around you has progressed to where you are able to grasp and comprehend things at a much easier rate than others.**_

_**Class XP now has a 5 times multiplier**_

_**Skills and Techniques are learned at a much faster rate**_

_**The Greatest Savant: You're hard work and natural understanding of things has finally paid off. As a result, you've learned to combine the two and now have learned to excel at what you do.**_

_**Class and ? XP now has a 10 times multiplier.**_

_**MP Regen is halved**_  
"Well I definitely feel a lot better about my chances against him." Gohan spoke as he saw his new perks and the effects of him

**"Good because he's about 3 dozen and a half yards away and incoming and by the looks of it he's super pissed off."** Kurama told him in feeling Akebino close in faster and faster

"Good to know, as that means Chess's message worked. By the way, considering how we're stepping up too big leagues, mind if I borrow some chakra from you. Because if he's on Zabuza's level I got a feeling I'm gonna need it." Gohan requested in knowing that if he was going up against Jinin that he'd need the extra boost

**"If it comes to it then I think it'll be the perfect opportunity for you to finally use a chakra cloak. After all, what better way to make use of my power than to use it to obliterate this pretender."** Kurama suggested as they would be more than willing to lend a few tails worth of power to crush this wannabe warlord

"I think this is enough to handle him, but I'll be sure to use it just in case. Because I can't wait to use my Zweihander to tear him to ribbons." Gohan replied eagerly before soon seeing the swordsman who was wielding Kabutowari with an expression of seething rage on his face

"So tell me somethin'? How'd you like the little message I left you and your men." Gohan questioned as he had put on his mask in the moments before the dual-wielding Swordsman arrived

"What you did was butcher them and use their fucking corpses to make me come here and meet you for some duel! Because of that, you're going to pay with your life." Jinin furiously exclaimed at the fact that the cunt before him had the audacity to do such a thing to his men

"To be fair they and more importantly you, are causing problems for me. Therefore I figured I'd make sure that none of you would be that to me anymore. Besides, you came here so I guess that means we're all set and ready to go for your death sentence then?" Gohan spoke as he spun his Zweihander in his hand almost lazily

"If anyone's dying here today boy, its you. Besides, its been a long time since I've been a duel and I figured I could use a punching bag for Kabutowari." Jinin responded as he got into a fighting stance

_**Quest Unlocked: Defeating another pretender**_

_**Well your plan worked and now the wannabe Warlord Jinin Akebino is now ready to engage you in a duel of blades. Making this a true test of martial skill.**_

_**Objective 1: Kill Jinin Akebino**_

_**Objective 2: Can only use Warrior Class skills.**_

_**Objective 3: Can't use Jutsu or Spells whatsoever.**_

_**Reward 1: +30 STR and +15 DEX**_

_**Reward 2: 8 levels in Warrior**_

_**Reward 3: 30 stat points**_

_**Accept (Y/N)**_

"Well this is a no-brainer and now there's no training wheels this time." Gohan said to himself as he quickly accepted the quest

That in mind both men took up fighting stances and glared harshly at each other with enough killing intent aimed at each other that it could kill a lesser man, with none of them making a single move against the other; with the tension between the two being almost tangible as both had a death grip on their weapons. With it being the moment a summer breeze blew through the air that Gohan took the initiative and used Warrior's Charge to leap towards Jinin and try and cleave him in an overhand chop, yet Jinin met his head on with the axe part of Kabutowari that clashed against his Zweihander; before he was subject to 9.6K worth of damage from the hammer part of it.

With Gohan spitting some blood that cracked him across the face before going back into the fray of things and engaging with Jinin in a furious clash of weapons, yet even with Gohan having Kurama's chakra boosting his physical performance he found himself still at a disadvantage against him. Seeing as how he his strength was still marginally behind the physical might of Jinin whose powerful attacks that combined with his vastly greater speed allowed him to launch a blitzkrieg offensive, that had Gohan struggling to keep up with his own.

Yet it was thanks to Gohan's being able to heal faster and being able to contended with the blows that came down on him due to their near-equal level of strength, with the Necromancer being furious at the fact that he was being overpowered by this pretender. For Gohan's attacks soon became more furious and direct as he began crashing into him like an avalanche against him, with him using everything he had to try and dismantle the offensive of the swordsman before him.

"I'll admit that for a little bastard, you aren't too bad at all." Jinin begrudgingly complimented as he hit Gohan's chestplate so hard that it caused a notable dent in it

"And you don't hit like somebody's grandma." Gohan retorted before going in for swing at his legs

Yet this was a feint as he instead used a Cleave attack to open a gash that went from his right pectoral all the way up to his chin; narrowly missing his jugular vein by precious millimeters while crimson lifeblood soon flowed forth from the wound that was accompanied by hellfire. With Gohan using this small yet brief window of opportunity of Jinin's recoiling from the slash across his chest to attack with Vornskr's Ferocity, as the necromancer managed to unleash several consecutive strikes against the dual wielder's body before he was able to retaliate.

With him doing so by leveraging his greater speed and soon striking Gohan in the spot he'd dented earlier which prevented Gohan from getting his 8th strike off against him, yet Gohan was narrowly able to block the oncoming axe strike aimed at his neck. With Gohan deciding to break things off by rearing his head back and smashing it into Jinin's own so hard that it cracked the metal plating of his forehead protector in two, as the act was enough to momentarily stun him into launch a Power Blow that struck him across the gut with great force.

Yet he stopped Gohan's momentum landing a critical hit on Gohan's leg by swinging with his axe at Gohan's right thigh and then using the hammer portion of it to drive it in, cutting through muscle tissue like it wasn't even there. With it taking all of his willpower not to scream out in pain from the wound that was bleeding profusely even with his healing rate, as it was at this moment that Jinin then launched a shockwave of concentrated force so powerful that it sent Gohan flying through a number of trees and taking out roughly a 3rd of his health.

For Gohan was able to block in time when Jinin's axe came crashing down into him again, with him holding his ground despite the leg wound he sustained as his crimson eyes met with the blue grey of Jinin's while both were engaged in a deadly bladelock. With both refusing to give in or surrender to the other in a clash of strength and wills amongst the other, that was until Jinin got another idea on how to overpower Gohan for good.

"I'll admit that you're pretty good for a kid. Honestly, it's a damned shame I'm gonna kill ya." Jinin spoke in feeling some regret over the fact that he'd have to kill such a talented swordsman in the making

"Thanks for the compliment, I'll take it along with your goddamn head!" Gohan growled out as he was engaged in the bladelock

"Well I'll be impressed if you do that with a broken leg." Jinin spoke as he used all the speed and strength he could muster to slam the hammer part of Kabutowari into Gohan's left leg, breaking his kneecap and part of his lower leg in the process

"Damn it this bad!" Gohan internally cursed as he heard the audible crunch

That in mind Gohan tried to back away to defend but the attempt to do so left Jinin slashing at his right foot with the axe part of Kabutowari; which further hindered his movement and left him a sitting duck for the onslaught of high-speed attacks. With Gohan having tried to go in for a Cleave attack against Jinin, but his wounded legs betrayed him as a sharp burst of pain caused him to overextend and only manage to clip Jinin's right cheek.

Meanwhile, Jinin was able to use this opening to slam his axe into Gohan's right shoulder which was blocked somewhat by the pauldrons on them, yet they gave way once Jinin quickly jumped and slammed the hammer end of Kabutowari into it with great force. The result being it cleaving through the metal and the brute force behind it, violently dislocating his shoulder from his socket while in yanking the axe head free in his upswing had separated a decent sized hunk of flesh from his shoulder; leaving the limb to bleed dark ruby down his arm.

With his right arm now hanging uselessly now that it had been some brutally dislocated from the socket, Gohan was now unable to properly wield his zweihander which left him subject to a brutal follow-up from Jinin, after he used the hammer end of Kabutowari to quickly smash in the center of his chestplate with enough force to break his sternum. Which started with a brutal crack across his jaw with the hammer-end of Jinin that was followed up by another to his prior slash wound to his leg which cracked at the femur, another slash to his face that took apart the mask from the right lower jaw and left a gash across his face; all before he was sent flying by another shockwave from Kabutowari.

For Gohan soon lie in a small crater his body a wreck that was trying to put him back together from the wounds sustained, but considering the fact that some of his ribs were cracked more or less broken; along with the fact that most of his limbs were badly injured he wasn't in such good shape. With the great amount of pain he was in being only secondary in his mind, as rage at his own weakness soon dominated it at the fact that this wannabe warlord was cleaning his clock like he was fucking Sakura of all people.

"So I take it you want to use the chakra cloak now?" Kurama questioned as Gohan spat up blood

"You're sure as hell right I do. Because I refuse to let this pretender kill me, I will not stand to let this bastard take what is rightfully mine!" Gohan snarled as he struggled to get up again

"Well, in any case, I think that two tails of my power should be more than enough to help you kill him, not to mention it should be enough to put you back in fighting shape again." Kurama spoke as the kitsune soon flooded Gohan's body with its chakra

"Thank you for your help." Gohan thanked the beast within himself

"No problem, although this is your first time using this much of my power; your going to be hurting afterwards." Kurama informed him as the cloak of ruby red chakra began to form around him

"I don't care, I just want him dead." Gohan responded as suddenly he felt his body began to seize

Jinin soon headed towards Gohan to finish the deed before he soon felt the surge in chakra and soon enough he saw Gohan's body rise up like a marionette being manipulated by its puppet master, his wounds stitching and forcing themselves back into place as his both hissed from being rapidly healed. Soon the changes continued further; his eyes turning a deeper more furious shade of crimson red, his hair standing on end and wilder than ever before, his teeth now growing prominent enough fangs to jut out from his mouth and his hands becoming near 4 inch long claws, his body now gaining a beastial gait and his body swelling with such muscle mass that his plate mail started to tighten around his body.

Yet most prominent of all was the cloak of deep cherry red that shaped itself into a bipedal fox with twin tails swishing behind Gohan's back, with Gohan now snarling angrily like a savage beast while he gripped the Zweihander so hard his knuckles popped audibly. With him receiving an 9 times boost to all of his current physical stats and now glared at Jinin with absolute murder, so with no other words said he launched at him like a bullet of murder and hate ready to bisect him into many pieces.

With Jinin meeting the charge head on in thinking that even with the brat being roided out on the power of a tailed beast he could still out-muscle him, but what Jinin didn't count on was him going right past him and then using the tails of his chakra cloak to form into hands and grab onto trees and slingshot him back at Jinin. The result being an amped-up Power Blow that flayed off a very noticeable chunk of his right side that had hellfire accompany it, before soon enough rushing back towards him and engaged in an all out onslaught against Jinin.

"I should've known you'd be a jinchuuriki, well at least I can get far more out of you than killing you." Jinin said as he found himself on the backfoot against Gohan's thunderous attacks

"Have you finally run out of words to say?" Jinin questioned as Gohan only snarled a few words at him

**"I'm gonna fucking kill you!"** Gohan roared as he continued to batter Jinin

Thanks to Gohan's much more improved physical strength he was able to far better contend with Jinin's offensive, it anything he was now putting the Swordsmen on the backfoot due to his now far superior physical strength. For Jinin tried to move in order to regroup and figure out how to counter Gohan's far more vicious onslaught, but both a punishing stab at his gut that grazed his kidneys which was further exacerbated by a brief burst of hellfire along with it and the fact that Gohan directed a chakra arm to grab him by the face.

Once that was done Gohan proceeded to reel him back in for a Cleave attack that took off part of the flesh from his face leaving him staggering back from the attack, with him going in for an attack with the axe part of Kabutowari; it was immediately stopped by both of his chakra tails wrapping around the limb. With that done Gohan made Disarming Attacks that became critical considering that it caused him to literally became disarmed of Kabutowari thanks to his newly severed limb that dropped to the ground, with a warped bellow of pain coming from Jinin in the process.

Yet Gohan wasn't done as he used a Stunning Strike to paralyze him in place via a wide-sweeping slash to his thighs that cut deep gashes into his thick meaty flesh, before unleashing a Vornskr's Ferocity upon the former Swordsman of the Mist. The result being that he was soon turned into many smoking pieces of flesh as Gohan in his bloodlust had made sure to slash him to so many pieces that there would only be enough to use for an Edo Tensei, with Gohan after everything was over put the Kabutowari and Jinin's remains in his inventory for later.

_**Quest Completed: Defeating the Pretender**_

_**Objectives 1-3 have been completed**_

_**You now gain the following rewards: 8 levels in Warrior and 30 Stat Points and 30 STR and DEX**_

"Awesome...and oh shit." Gohan said as he dispelled the chakra cloak and soon felt his body become on fire from maintaining the immense power of the cloak for the 1st time

**"Are you going to be alright Gohan?"** Kurama questioned in hoping that their host would be ok

"Yeah I'm fine...I'm just quite literally sore all over." Also, you were right as holy shit that chakra cloak hurts like hell." Gohan answered back as his nerves felt like they'd taken 12 gauge shotgun shells full of rock salt

**"Well, I'll get started on mitigating the pain you're in, and some of the damage done from entering it for the first time. Especially seeing as how even with my having rapidly healed you when you used my cloak, it doesn't negate all of what your feeling."** Kurama told him as it got to work on trying to mitigate the pain and the minor corrosive burns all over him

"Thanks...the one thing I've got to worry about now is repairing my armor. Because thanks to him it's ruined to hell." Gohan cursed at the fact his armor was ruined as he collapsed onto the ground

* * *

**(4 days later, June 21st, 998 S.E, Tazuna's House, 8:40 Pm)**

It was days later after Gohan recovered at Tazuna's much more renovated house, as he was surprisingly visited by Tsunami of all people.

"Hello Tsunami, I didn't expect to see you...what's the occasion? " Gohan spoke in not expecting for Tsunami to have dropped by his room

"Well I wanted to come by and give my thanks for getting rid of that man, as without you having come here it would've been Gato all over again." Tsunami thanked him as Jinin and his men and the raids they committed had been a plague on Wave

"All I know is that he's gone and over with. So you'll no longer have to worry about him or any of those bastards hurting any more of the people of Wave again." Gohan told her considering that now that the wannabe warlord was gone and over with

"Which you again have my thanks for, because we've grown too tired of having someone throw their weight over us. That the idea of doing so again made me sick to my stomach. Which is why I wanted to come to give you my personal thanks...something I couldn't do the 1st time you saved us." Tsunami told him as she stood up and began undoing her robe

"Well I don't know what sort of thanks your …..oh that kind of thanks." Gohan spoke as he saw her robe drop to the floor to reveal a set of ocean blue lingerie complete with black stockings

"Are you sure you're fine with doing this, because you know you don't have to do this...not that I'm complaining?" Gohan questioned yet she only gave him a sincere smile back

"I know I don't have too. But with you having gone out of your way to save us a second time its the least I could do, besides it's been nearly 5 years since I've been with another man. So I figured that if I was going to have sex again then it'd be with someone who I thought was a good man." Tsunami answered back with lust bleeding into her voice as Kaiza had told her that in case he died that he wanted her to move on and find someone else to be with

"Fair point. But one last thing before we do this, is your dad or Inari home? Because I'd rather them not walk in on my blowing your back out." Gohan said as he'd rather not have to deal with the awkwardness of either one plowing Tsunami

"Dad went out of town to make a trade agreement Fire Country and Inari is spending the night with a friend, so we'll have the house all too ourselves for the night." Tsunami told him as she was glad that everyone was away considering that more personally she needed this as a woman

"So now that we're done stalling, how about I give you your due reward." Tsunami added her tone at the end taking on much more lewd undertones

"Well, who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth." Gohan replied with a large grin on his face at finally losing his virginity

* * *

**(Lemon starts now)**

That in mind Gohan wasted no time in quickly getting out of his clothes as Tsunami soon went over to where Gohan was standing and initiated a passionate kiss with him that quickly turned into a heated lip-lock between the two where the Necromancer quickly gained dominance; while she went to work taking off his sweatpants. With her being pleasantly shocked and surprised at the thick cock that was now pulsing between them with her stopping the kissing between them to go down to the rapidly twitching phallus that was soon before her.

With her soon licking along the large length of his dick and lightly sucking the large head of it, before taking it into her mouth with great enthusiasm as she wasn't able to deepthroat the majority of it like Anko could; but she made up for it with how vigorously she did her blowjob. The necromancer in question was mainly happy that this was happening, as he didn't really expect for Tsunami to not only give him a surprisingly good blowjob all things considered but also offer herself up to him...once again being a hero was awesome.

Meanwhile on Tsunami's end while she did everything she could to get Gohan to cum by sucking him off and swirling her tongue around the large shaft that felt like it was choking her, to sucking his large balls; the task of doing so was very much daunting. With her having to shamefully admit to herself that the necromancer wasn't only bigger than Kaiza, but at this point was also outdoing him in the stamina department at well in this point.

"I can't believe its taking him this long to cum from a blowjob, just how much stamina does he have." Tsunami thought to herself as during this time she had started playing with and fingering herself as her thoughts drifted how much of a limp she'd be possibly walking with

"By the way, I'm getting close..so I hope your ready." Gohan grunted as he began to frantically thrust into her mouth

"Please...Kami...let me be able to hopefully down it all." Tsunami hoped to herself, because unlike most girls she actually did swallow as she refused to be a quitter  
"Here...it...comes." Gohan told her as he continued to throat-fuck her

That in mind Tsunami felt the rapid twitching of dick down her throat as he approached his release and did her best to tighten her throat around his girthy cock, and within moments she found herself soon forced to swallow loads of cum that came blasting into her mouth and throat. With her almost struggling to swallow the blasts of semen that came down her throat with the volume being enough to make her throat bulge a bit from how much their was, but she was determined to swallow all of it for the man who saved her country.

Meanwhile, Gohan had to give to her for having down the deed, with her determined to get every last bit as while she was doing so was jerking him off to make sure there was none left as she almost greedily swallow it down. Once she was finished she was gasping for air after having blown him for so long in addition to the fact that he was thick enough to practically choke her with it, but she soon saw that it was far from over as the large man meat still stood proud and if anything looked more than ever ready to go.

With Gohan grinning as he saw that he passed the vitality check in order to make sure he didn't go down like a one pump chump, so to make sure she was ready for the pounding that was too come he told her to climb onto the bed on all fours. Tsunami complied and spread her rather sizable asscheeks apart as Gohan grabbed her by her wide hips and started eating her out, with her having to bite her lip considering that she didn't expect him to be this good at eating her out; but considering that she had to ask for Kaiza to go down on her she wasn't going to complain.

However, for Gohan he was thankful that he had practice with Anko as the snake sadist was much more of an exhibitionist than she led on to be, seeing as how one of the things she liked to do was have him turn invisible and while she was with Kurenai have him eat her ass for the sheer excitement. With him making sure that no fold was left untouched as he went to town and dived into her warm depths, as it soon became apparent that he was doing a pretty good job when he felt her grip his hair and push his face deeper to where his nose rubbed up against her clit. With this continuing onwards until she soon found something inside her burst and for the first time in a long time she orgasmed, for Gohan soon found out that Tsunami of all things was a squirter considering that he caught a face full of it to the point where his face was now slightly dripping wet.

"I-I should've warned you I do that...sorry." Tsunami almost stuttered out as her legs were slightly shaking from having her first real orgasm in years

"Oh you have nothing to be sorry about." Gohan told her as he rose up from his position with a wide grin on his face

"Besides, your now ready for what's gonna happen. Which is why I hope you don't have anywhere else to go tomorrow." Gohan added as without another word he soon thrust into her

So without another word he began thrusting into Tsunami who soon felt the proverbial air getting knocked out of her once the necromancer got a rhythm going and proceeded to pound into her like it was going out of business. With her only being able to get out a few wordless gasps before he started pounding into her, as soon enough pleasure began to take over as her long underused pussy was finally getting what she'd been long since desiring.

With Gohan enjoying himself immensely at the fact that after so long he finally lost his virginity, something he took full advantage of as he let loose with deep and continuous thrusts into Tsunami, all the while her sizable rear jiggled from her thrusts. Eventually Tsunami would start to thrust back in time with him meeting his thrusts while he pounded into her like a jackhammer, with him having her soon go into face down ass up position so he could better thrust into her, the result being audible moans of pleasure coming from her while being stretched out by his thick cock.

For the necromancer took great pleasure in seeing Tsunami quake and almost tremble from his constant assault on her pussy that was evident by the constant moans and groans of pleasure from her as he consistently bottomed out within her. With Tsunami biting her lip as she felt herself climax twice throughout her being ruthlessly pounded into, as the daughter of Tazuna unknown to Gohan had a very lewd and wide smile on her face as she was being pounded into like his personal cocksleeve.

The reason being that besides Gohan being more endowed than Kaiza; it was also the fact that he did what Kaiza didn't throughout her whole marriage and that was actually pounding her till she couldn't take it anymore and had to walk with a limp the next day. With her having a wide shit-eating grin at the fact that Gohan jackhammered into her and treated her like a cocksleeve, the way he had a rough grip on waist and pulled her hair like a common slut was enough to make her wind up for another climax.

_'I'm sorry Kaiza, but finally someone's fucking me the way I needed too."'_Tsunami thought to herself as her face was flushed red with pleasure

"Tell me somethin' Tsunami, you enjoy getting fucked like this?" Gohan questioned her as he sped up his thrusts in feeling his 2nd load building up

"Yes! I love it, it feels so good to get fucked like this! Please I need more, give me more!" Tsunami pleaded as she needed more of getting railed

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Gohan responded as he continued to speed up his thrusts

That in mind Gohan redoubled his efforts to pound into Tsunami with near reckless abandon, with each thrust bringing him closer and closer to his approaching release as he took satisfaction that despite being a virgin he was able to please Tsunami as well as he was able too. With it being minutes later that he would eventually find himself not able to hold his release anymore and with an almost primal grunt he blew his 2nd load into Tsunami's pussy, his large dick rapidly pulsing as it released jet after jet of his cum into her.

Once Gohan withdrew himself from her he saw her legs nearly give out from under her after being pounded into, with Tsunami soon turning to face Gohan with a licentious look on her face that said she wanted more. With the necromancer happily being ready to do so seeing as how he was able to keep going ever still, so with that in mind he lifted her up and soon impaled her on his still hard dick and began to have her ride him.

With Gohan being able to once more have her take nearly all of his girth inside of her, as it wasn't long before Tsunami soon started to enthusiastically ride him after managing to get enough strength back in her legs to not be used like an oversized fleshlight. With her soon bouncing onto him with all the fervor she could, for she was determined to take as much of him inside her considering that she didn't want to be able to walk straight for the next few days.

Something of which Gohan caught into by the fact that her face had the beginnings of an ahegao face which considering that this was the first time she'd been fucked in years and moreso to what Gohan was doing it was understandable. Therefore he saw fit to thrust back into her with great force as he proceeded to jackhammer into her like a piston, with slick thwacking noises echoing throughout the bedroom while Tsunami let out moans of wanton lust all the while her face contorted into a mask of pleasure.

With Tsunami feeling a small set of orgasms rip through her as Gohan fucked her with deep, rapid fire thrusts that made her feel as though her legs were quickly turning into jelly while she rode him as hard as she could in an attempt to meet his thrusts while during this another orgasm had her squirting fiercely over Gohan's thighs and upper waist. For Gohan watched as Tsunami alternated between grinding his dick further into warm depths and bouncing on it like it was going to disappear from her at any given moment, with minutes upon minutes of him jackhammering into her with an almost reckless abandon that he soon felt his own release approaching.

_'Well I wanted to last longer, but oh well.'_ Gohan thought to himself while Tsunami was now caught in a fog of lust and pleasure

Soon enough Gohan proceeded to grasp Tsunami by her waist and flip her over onto her back where he continued to thrust into, with him pushing her legs back to nearly her head so that he could once again bottom out within her. With Gohan speeding up his thrusts inside of Tsunami's slick pussy; for every thrust into her sent another wave of pleasure through her that had her legs quivering and her body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

With moments that felt like hours soon passing before he felt his release finally come and with a series of frantic thrusts blew another load within Tsunami, for bursts of dense cum soon raced into her while her body soon shook from having been fucked like she always wanted. For Tsunami was practically catanoic from the pleasure she'd been subjected to, but was grateful that her thanks to Gohan had been absolutely worth it considering that she couldn't really feel anything at the moment.

* * *

(Lemon has ended and snap back to reality)

"Well Tsunami that was fun." Gohan spoke as he saw that Tsunami's expression had been warped into a full-blown fucked stupid face

**"Gohan, I believe you've quite literally fucked her into a sex coma."** Kurama told him considering that the kitsune knew from experience that Tsunami wasn't gonna be getting for awhile

"I will say for one thing, that getting thanked by her was the best thing ever." Gohan said to himself while Tsunami was shaking from the sex that had ripped through her body like a gale-force wind

**"So what are you gonna do now?"** Kurama questioned while Gohan stretched

"Well if I didn't fuck her into a sex coma I'd probably have kept going, but I'd rather not fuck someone whose a dead fish. Since I like people who can engage and keep up both in sex and in battle." Gohan answered back as he locked the door to make sure no one would come in and bother Tsunami who'd be out until morning

"But as for what I'd do now. I figured that I could go out into the woods and practice my Rasengan some more." Gohan added as he soon was out of the house before a message from the game popped up

**Hidden Quest completed: You're finally a man**

**Congratulations you've finally lost your virginity and have graduated to being a man. So as a result here's some rewards for you.**

**+30 Charisma**

**Dark Magician Girl (Level 6) Added to Summon Mages**

**(+15 Affection to Tsunami for fucking her how she always wanted; 100/100)**

**Affection reward gained: Mama's Boy**

**Affection gain with mothers rises at a faster rate**

_'Well aren't I lucky bastard and also fuck you for the shitty reward name.'_ Gohan thought to himself with a smirk as he went to go and train with his Rasengan some more

_**Be glad its that and not what I initially came up with smart-alec.**_

"...Fair point." Gohan conceded as he continued on his way to train with his Rasengan

**So after returning to Wave in order to kill the wannabe warlord in Jinin Akebino, and having finally lost his virginity things are continuing to look up for Gohan as he defeats another pretender on his path of conquest.**

* * *

_**Now then onto the reviews from the last chapter**_

_**Blazing Heart Frigid Soul: Sorry for not doing so but I felt it would work best on being a cliffhanger, although I will make a chapter of them doing a sparring match when Kushina is back at 100%**_

_**John50: I will make that something that can happen once he gets the Eromancer class, since I've got plans for shenanigans that involve that class. Oh he will go back to Shippuden considering that he will be in Game of Thrones to get some practice in how to rule a country and all of the stuff that goes along with it. So far for what we've got in Naruto its Anko, Tenten, Mei and Kushina and possibly Shizuka. Also Gohan will possibly learn more from Kakashi.**_

_**Remzal Von Enili: Possibly as its something I've considered, but haven't figured out how to go through doing it.**_

_**MasterofDragonsGod: Trust me that will happen eventually.**_

_**Frankieu: No problem man and hope you enjoyed this chapter my dude.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: There's also an ulterior motive to doing so considering that for one he's already got enough evil summons with his undead, his soon to be demons and the Evil Heroes. And if he wants to sell his being a conqueror to get the people on his side then he'll need summons to balance things out so that he's thought of as not just a run of the mill dictator, but also someone the people can further get behind. Therefore the toads would more than serve that purpose considering that their connected to Jiraiya and Minato and would allow him to more credibly twist things into his being a dictator the people will get behind much easier. Since it is a balancing act of being a cruel and malevolent future dictator and having the people to continue to serve under your rule.**_

_**setokayba2n: Trust me that will eventually happen considering that Gohan was too excited to test it out that he forgot he could train with stuff like that in the dungeon.**_

_**CuriousGuest: Trust me I've got plans for Gaara. Also the thing is I've never really liked Tsunade as a Hokage considering that she never really does much as an effective leader on top of the fact that it bothers me how everyone is ok with her just up and being a rogue ninja over losing 2 family members. Which is why when the issue of Tsunade does come up in my story a lot more people are gonna not wanna have her in Konoha, as people will see that to them she abandoned the village when they've all lost far more than she has. Not to mention that she's very unqualified besides her connections to Hashirama and Tobirama. Trust me Kushina will be back at 100% soon enough and once she does it ain't gonna be pretty for whoever gets in her way. Not to mention that Kurama is so gonna super guilt trip Kushina over what's gone on considering everything they've experienced concerning their family and humanity as a whole.**_

_**Piddle: Glad you liked the meeting between them as I did the best I could with it.**_

_**WhineyEmperor89: I'll save Star Wars for later down the line considering that I plan on dropping him into the Old Republic eventually.**_

_**Joshl1294: Trust me I've seen the toads in action and I will be doing some modifications to them to make them more in line with a crime family similar to what you see in mafia movies, since that's the general feeling of what I get with them. Trust me Gohan will eventually get Summoned Skull since I can't forget about the OG of Yugioh monsters. Also I've seen Gamakitchi and your right that he gets fucking huge in a hot minute so he would definitely get considered as one. I've not seen Tenjou Tenge or Maken Ki so that's lost on me. Also I like the idea of Pokemon considering it would be super dope...that and it would be pretty dope to catch some legendaries. Panty and Stocking would be a fun little side adventure when things are done with. Also I don't how to go about recruiting Kisame since he's the trickiest in recruitng to Gohan's side overall due to his motivations but any help would be greatly appreciated in terms of ideas.**___

* * *

_**And cut as I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as this chapter was something else to have written out, but overall I hope you guys liked it. Now without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Gohan chatting it up a bit with Tazuna in getting details on how things have changed in Wave as well as the fact that Jinin Akebino is the wannabe warlord trying to start shit in what is Gohan's.**_

_**Next up we've got Gohan and Chess Belle slaughtering Jinin's forces in their camp which I thought would be cool in showing more of what they can do together, as well as having Gohan slide further towards evil while boosting his affection and such with Chess.**_

_**Following that up we've got Gohan going up against Jinin which I had a blast doing, because it allowed me to show that for all Gohan's strength as a martial combatant that he still has a long ways to go before he's able to go toe to toe with people like Madara or Orochimaru in an all out slugging match. Because if it weren't for the 2 tails power-up he enacted then Gohan would've been mortally injured or possibly died against him.**_

_**Lastly we've got Tsunami giving her thanks to Gohan as the hero of Wave and my 1st lemon that I hope y'all guys enjoyed, since I did the best with what I could considering that their wasn't much to go on with what little there was with her character.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time, and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**With all that being said this is Pravus666 signing off until next, as the next chapter will be the start of the Chunin Exams but with a little bit of a surprise I've got planned for it.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: Feed by Sevendust**_


	23. Chapter 23: Its time for an Exam

**(Chapter 23: Time for an Exam)**

It was now July as Gohan had returned from having defeated the pretender that was Jinin Akebino and having finally lost his virginity to Tsunami, the Necromancer was all things considered feeling pretty great about his life right now. With him returning to Konoha in good spirits from having protected what was rightfully in his possession and had during this time proceeded to work on finishing out on his Blacksmith profession, with him reaching the level cap of 80 which had only added to his good mood.

Yet even with all of this good fortune in his life he was mostly gearing up for one thing that was finally at hand and that was the Chunin Exams and the invasion that would follow it, as he knew full well that it was going to be at this point where things would take a mass shift in gears.

* * *

**(July 9th, 998 S.E, Forest of Death, 9:45 Am)**

It was a quarter till 10 in the morning as Gohan was finishing his training regiment since he wanted to be in as good shape as possible for what was to come during both the exams and the subsequent invasion.

"Well, at least I'm in good enough shape for the Chunin Exams. But the one thing that still sucks is that I don't have a god-forsaken earth affinity." Gohan spoke in cursing the fact that he wasn't able to have built up an earth affinity which would've been far more useful than his water affinity

_**Alright since your wanting an earth affinity, I'm willing to make a deal with you in order to gain it.**_

"Alright, what's the deal?" Gohan questioned curiously

_**Simple. I'll trade you your current water affinity for an Earth Affinity that's 15 levels higher than it.**_

"That doesn't sound all that bad. However, I'm sensing a but coming along, so what's the catch to all of this?" Gohan cautiously asked in knowing that deals like this always came with a catch that was attached to it

_**The catch is that if I do this you'll have to deal with a little modification I made to Gaara, that I felt would amuse me. You agreeing to this trade means that you will have to deal with this version of Gaara's attention being towards you, for certain reasons.**_

"Well, I can more or less handle Gaara right now. Alright, fuck it why not." Gohan agreed as he soon felt a shift in himself in feeling more stalwart and grounded

_**Have fun with your newfound Earth Affinity, and as for Gaara...I won't spoil too much for you. So the only thing I have to say is glad they don't know where you live...for now at least.**_

_'Well, that doesn't sound ominous at all..'_ Gohan thought to himself as he felt so much better

That in mind he used the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu thrice over and ordered them to start training with the newfound and potent affinity, along with coming up with some new techniques to help in the defensive department along with some A.O.E techniques. So with that out of the way he went to go see how Anko was doing, which wasn't too hard to find considering that she was the only busty, purple-haired amazon of a woman in the village.

"Hey Anko, how ya doing?" Gohan asked as to how the violet haired amazon was doing

"Hey Gohan, I've been doing fantastic. Especially because I just got done showing some punk-ass chunin there place in the pecking order." Anko answered as she pointed over to the quintet of Chunin who were sprawled out as though they went 8 rounds with Mike Tyson

"Well seeing as how they probably got what they deserved, then good on you that you kicked the dog-shit out of them." Gohan said as he briefly looked at the still groaning Chunin's

"Anyways, what did you come here for? Since I'm guessing its not have some 'fun' is it, because if it is then we can be at my house in about 10 minutes." Anko wondered as to what Gohan wanted considering that if they were gonna mess around then they could be at her place in no time

"Put a pin in that for next time, as I've got two things to tell you." Gohan spoke since he'd do more of their 'fun' at a later date  
"Well go on and spill the beans already!" Anko told him in wanting to know what it was that Gohan had to tell her

"For one my team and I are in the Chunin Exams. Which means that as of right now I'll be getting my own Chunin vest soon. Besides, I'll get to go on better missions to boot." Gohan responded since he was all too happy to be promoted to Chunin because if he had to chase that cat one more time he was gonna skin it alive

"Well good for you Gohan and since your so excited about the exams, I'm gonna be a proctor for it." Anko said with a mischievous grin of her own

_'Oh that's right Anko does become a proctor for the Exams, you'd think with all that I've changed so far that something would've changed.'_ Gohan thought to himself in remembering that in canon Anko would be a proctor during the 2nd part of the exams

"Which part of the exams are you gonna be a proctor for?" Gohan inquired

"The 2nd part and my favorite one, especially because I have the opportunity to make things a lot more interesting this time around." Anko answered back as she'd already gotten the go-ahead to be proctor and do whatever she wanted concerning this part

"Interesting that you bring that up because I've been making some booby traps that I've been spreading out through the Forest of Death. Since my clones and I have gotten around to making 35% of it have some nasty surprises." Gohan told her as he pulled from his backpack a map of what he'd covered so far with traps here and there

"After all, Anko what's the point of having these exams if things are too easy for everyone. Since I want to make them all work for that Chunin vest...that and I really don't like the majority of Kurenai's team of Neji Hyuuga, so watching them struggle makes it far more enjoyable to me as well." Gohan added with a sinister chuckle of his own, as he figured that his competition shouldn't get off too easily like they had in canon, that and he wanted to make some of them go through the ringer as well

"Gohan...its times like these where I realize that you are the best boyfriend I've had." Anko spoke as her inner sadist was turned on by the fact that all these punk-ass genin would be squealing like pigs with what Gohan had planned

"Thanks, and anyways this is as good as I could get in terms of having them deal with all of what I had planned. So feel free to check some of them out, since I'm always looking for ways to improve them." Gohan replied as he was more than happy to have any sort of constructive criticism on what he's done

"Don't worry I will, because anything to make these little genin squeal and suffer is something I'll be more than happy to do." Anko excitedly told him as anything she could do to help with this endeavor, she'd do so without a moment's hesitation

"Great to hear Anko. Also, I've got other good news to tell you." Gohan said while the amazon of a sadist was pocketing the map he made

"Well, what's the good news that you've got to tell me?" Anko questioned as to what the good news could possibly be

"Alright, remember how I've been studying up on Fuinjutsu for around several months...give or take a few days?" Gohan asked her as she nodded in response  
"Well, it just so happens that I may have finally reached a breakthrough in figuring out how to break your seal." Gohan added causing Anko to do a double-take upon hearing that

"Are you trying to fuck with me or are you actually serious about this?" Anko questioned as she wasn't playing around in any capacity

"Nope, I've made a breakthrough that soon enough will have you curse mark free." Gohan answered back

With it being thanks to a combination of Kurama's vast knowledge, his own intelligence and innate skill with Fuinjutsu that he was able to reach a breakthrough in breaking Anko's seal, with him being able to finally able to do the deed by the time the preliminaries were over.

"I..I can't believe this...finally I'm gonna be rid of him." Anko said as the thought of finally getting rid of that last remnant of Orochimaru caused her voice to almost choke up

"Like I told you from the start, that I'll always do right by you." Gohan responded before he was soon wrapped up in a bear-hug courtesy of a very happy Anko

"Thank you Gohan, thank you, thank you, thank you!" A very happy Anko told him while she squeezed him and despite the height difference managed to lift him off the ground

'H_-How is she this fucking strong?'_ Gohan wondered to himself as one thing he'd note about Anko is her high amount of physical strength

"So how long do ya think it's gonna take before you can do it?!" Anko excitedly asked as to when Gohan could get started

"It'll probably be after the 2nd part of the exams is completely over and done with, that I'll be able to do it for you. Since I want it to go off without a hitch." Gohan answered back because he wanted to make sure that the process of breaking the curse seal would go without fail

"...Fine I can wait a bit longer, but still thanks for doing this for me Gohan." Anko thanked him in being elated to hear that she'd have a chance of getting rid of this burden on her neck

"No problem. Anyways, are we still down for tomorrow tonight?" Gohan questioned the busty sadist

"You bet we are! I still can't be how much fun doing all that stuff is, besides I wanna take on one of those mini-bosses on and see if I can get anything new off any of em'." Anko told him with her being very much excited to go demon slaying once again

"Excellent! Who knew that this is what would equate to us going on our date nights." Gohan spoke as he never thought he'd see the day when demon-slaying would count among his date nights, but he wasn't going to argue

"Well, I'll see you later Gohan, as I've got so much fun to prep for the exams," Anko told him with a nearly sinister-looking smile before using her great deal of strength to jump away like she was the Incredible Hulk

_'Man having Anko as my girlfriend is awesome.'_ Gohan thought to himself before going elsewhere

* * *

**(6 hours later, Uchiha Compound, 3:52 Pm)**

It was hours later before Gohan was having lunch at the Uchiha Compound with Yakumo and Sasuke, whom to him was the true Team 7 as they would've gotten rid of Sakura; however, her mother had made enough of a fuss to the Hokage that she was kept on.

"Well everyone we've now made it to the big leagues," Gohan spoke while he brought Yakumo and Sasuke over their drinks after they finished eating lunch together

"Not to mention that this will show everyone what the really Team 7 is capable of." Sasuke added considering that he'd been waiting for the Chunin Exams for a long time now

"What about that cotton candy haired banshee that we're supposed to call a teammate?" Yakumo questioned pertaining to the weakest link of Team 7

"What about Sakura exactly? All she is and ever will be is a useless lump of flesh that's only good for blocking kunai, arrows or anything else that befits the role of being a meat shield." Sasuke callously remarked at the fact that Sakura was only good for being a meat shield and nothing more

"That's the thing Sasuke. Despite her being useful as a meat shield, as she's really effective at stalling long enough for me to get my larger scale illusions off whenever we're out on missions. Even still the fact remains that we're going to be saddled with her during the Chunin Exams and having to cover our asses, because she'll no doubt be some damsel in distress because she can't get her shit together. So my question is what are we gonna about her?" Yakumo questioned as to what they were gonna do about the loudmouthed meat-shield

"It's pretty obvious as to what we should do." Gohan answered back

"What are you getting on about?" Sasuke questioned the necromancer

"Well I think it's safe to say that it'll look a little bit suspicious if we just up and killed our own teammate during these exams, but that doesn't mean she can't have a bit of an accident." Gohan answered back with a malicious smile crossing his face

"I mean all it will really take is one look at Sasuke's Sharingan and it won't be our fault if Sakura just so happens to wander into the woods and gets herself eaten, or better yet walks off into one of the traps I've set." Gohan suggested as a viable way to get rid of Sakura

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Since she's still hopelessly in love with me, that I won't have to try so hard to manipulate her with my Sharingan. If anything she's been perfect to test out more fascinating parts of mine and Yakumo's illusions and the mental aspects of what we can do." Sasuke responded gaining the necromancer's attention upon hearing that

"I never would've expected the two of you to have bonded over stuff like that." Gohan said while Yakumo gave a small smile

"That's the thing Gohan, we've been doing a lot of bonding lately. Since believe it or not it turns out we have a few things in common." Yakumo spoke considering that during their time together they realized they had a number of things in common with each other

That being the fact that they were both driven by vengeance, liked pushing the limits of their bloodlines, and going for walks together; along with the fact that both had managed to get the other into some of their shared interests in the time they've spent bonding. That being for Yakumo managing to get Sasuke to come around to painting and often seeing the avenger let a small smile come across his face when he'd paint, while with Yakumo she'd learned that one of the other hobbies that he'd grown to have was archery in having taught her how to use a shortbow.

"Good that the two of you have gotten along so well...I bet that your fangirls must be foaming at the mouth when they see the two of you together." Gohan said chuckling a bit to himself in knowing that Sasuke's fangirls could act like a pack of wild animals sometimes

"They could try to do something about it, but then it'd wind up with them comatose from my illusions." Yakumo stated almost casually at the fact that she refused to let any of those useless skanks get near the guy she's been getting close to for months

"I'd actually would like to see that happen. Still, in any case, is there anyone whom we shouldn't go after in the exams? Because if there's anyone that you don't want to get eviscerated once we really get started then say your piece." Gohan questioned considering that once they got started then there was no undoing the carnage that was to be done

"I'd like Team Kurenai to be one of the ones we don't eviscerate." Yakumo said catching the necromancer and avenger by surprise upon saying this

"Any reason why you wouldn't want for us to go ahead and kill them?" Sasuke asked in wondering why Yakumo would have them spare Team Kurenai

"First and foremost its not out of any shred of mercy or kindness that I want them alive. However, I want to do this so I can torment Hinata and her death would rob me of the sweet joys of breaking her spirit and her mind. Besides, an added bonus to this is that Gohan gets to turn that Inuzuka who gets on my last nerve into mincemeat." Yakumo explained as to why she wanted Kurenai's team left alive, not out of being merciful, but because she wanted to be able to torment Hinata until it either broke her spirit or mind or until it caused her to commit suicide

"You make a compelling point. Besides, the idea of my tearing Kiba apart until there's nothing left but his blood and guts all over the place in a public setting sounds great to me." Gohan replied as the idea of using his zweihander to dismantle Kiba in a public setting or at least viciously maim him made him very happy

"Now then that only leaves Sasuke, as to whom he wants left alive." Gohan spoke as his attention turned towards Sasuke who had a thoughtful look on his face

"There is one team in particular from Kusagakure that has my attention, or rather the person on said team. Since it we can get them on our side then we'll have a competent healer and medic on our side." Sasuke responded considering that there was one he'd been keeping his eye on as of late

"What makes their abilities as a healer and medic, so good that she's got your attention?" Yakumo asked; curious to know what made this person in particular so special for  
"The reason being is that she's an Uzumaki like you Gohan." Sasuke spoke before taking out some pictures he'd taken of the Uzumaki in question

"Her name is Karin Uzumaki and out of the trio she's with isn't only a talented healer, but her life-force is potent enough to where she can use it to heal others of their injuries." Sasuke added as he showed some pictures of Karin that he'd taken being either by herself or with her teammates

"How did you find all this out Sasuke?" Gohan questioned as to how his right-hand found this information out

"Simple. I saw their sensei was in a drunken stupor and taking advantage of the situation; I used my Sharingan and extensively put him under hypnosis. From there I had him spill everything about his team and Karin in general and after getting what I needed I then had to push my abilities of it to their limit and subsequently wipe his mind of the encounter." Sasuke answered back as to how he obtained the information about Karin

"Well, the only thing I can say about that is, you are very efficient at getting info." Gohan spoke considering that he was a bit surprised at Sasuke's ability to gather information

"That's one of the few things people in our generation really take for granted and that is stealth. Something of which I've also been helping Yakumo with and turns out she has a natural affinity for it." Sasuke replied as Yakumo nodded in agreement

"It also helps that my illusions aid in my going unseen and unheard. Honestly, you'd think that as soldiers and assassins we'd learn how to be stealthy for once." Yakumo said as she'd taken to also learning how to be silent and go unheard as part of her training

"Alright so in addition to being great with genjutsu your also shaping up to be a splendid assassin. Well, I think we'll have no problems in decimating the competition. So unless we have any other suggestions, then I think we can call this meeting to a close." Gohan responded as neither Sasuke or Yakumo had anything else to add so with that in mind the Necromancer departed from the premises with a broad smile on his face

_'Well the good news for me is that I'm gonna be getting quite a substantial addition to my horde.'_ Gohan thought to himself at the fact he'd be gaining a numbers boost to his horde soon enough

* * *

**(2 days later, Konoha, July 11th, 998 S.E, 1:45 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Gohan was atop the Hokage Monument in wondering which class he should go for now that he'd completed his Blacksmithing class, with him being stuck between Alchemist for the number of potions he could make and Engineer for all the tech-based goodies he'd be able to create.

'Well..I guess there's only one way to settle this.' Gohan thought to himself as he pulled out a coin from his pocket

"Heads for Alchemist and Tails for Engineer," Gohan said before flipping the coin into the air

Thanks to Gohan's great amount of strength the coin went soaring a few dozen feet into the air like a metallic bullet, with it being moments before it soon descended downwards and landed in his palm where he saw that it was on heads.

_'Well, Alchemist it is then.' _Gohan thought to himself as he pulled up the production class selection and selected Alchemist and went to see about how his stamina and health potions would stack up

_**You've now selected the Alchemist Class.**_

_**You gain 5 INT per level of this class. Level 1/50**_

_**The following recipes have been unlocked. Health, Stamina and Mana Potion Recipes**_

_**Health Potion Recipe**_

_**Restores (Alchemist level X 2)% of the drinker's health**_

_**Ingredients: 2 items with the restore health effect**_

_**Stamina Potion Recipe**_

_**Restores (Alchemist level X 2)% of the drinker's stamina**_

_**Ingredients: 2 items with the restore stamina effect**_

_**Create Potion**_

_**MP Cost: 240 per potion created**_

_**You get to create a potion from those on your recipe list**_

"Well it may not be much at a starter level, but its still good enough." Gohan said to himself as he knew it wasn't much now, but it would still be something else once he hit the higher levels

_'In any case, I might as well put my clones to work so I can get started on stockpiling potions.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he used Multi Shadow Clone jutsu to make 50 clones

"Alright listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. I want one half of you to get started on gathering ingredients for potions and then the other half will get started on producing them. Are these orders made clear to you?" Gohan ordered his shadow clones

"Sir yes, Sir!" The shadow clones chorused before vanishing

"Well, this was a productive use of my day, now what else is there that I could do." Gohan wondered to himself as to what he should do

"Let's see there's the jinchuuriki of Shukaku's siblings causing a ruckus with your teammates if you want to do anything about it." Kurama suggested considering that they sensed the negative emotions of Temari and Kankuro near Sakura and Sasuke

"Well then how about I give them a greeting then." Gohan said as he soon leaped from the Hokage Monument and onto an adjacent building

That in mind he began to leap from building to building like he was the Incredible Hulk until he soon crashed down on where Sasuke and Gaara's siblings were, with him doing so via doing a superhero landing that caused a small crater in the ground and took a small chunk of his health in the process.

'Definitely worth 1,800 health.' Gohan thought to himself as he dusted himself off

"Hey, Sasuke how ya doing?" Gohan questioned while Sasuke had a hand on one of his rapiers

"I was doing fine until this cretin who by the looks of it likes wearing makeup started making a mess of things by picking on the Hokage's grandson. Personally, I think he's a drag queen in the making." Sasuke remarked causing Kankuro to grind his teeth in anger

"Its goddamn war-paint!" Kankuro furiously exclaimed

"What it does look like is that you're auditioning to be a dominatrix's gimp. Especially, since the bodysuit and makeup really doesn't help your case." Gohan retorted causing Kankuro's face to burn red with anger while Temari laughed at the jab towards her brother's masculinity

"How dare you! Don't you know who I am?!" Kankuro seethed

"It's like I just told you, you're a closet crossdresser who gets off on picking on little kids. Then again what my friend here does also make sense considering that you do look like you would be someone's gimp. Honestly, Gohan you'd think that if he was any self-respecting ninja that he'd dress like one and not like he's ready to go work at the world's shadiest strip club." Sasuke spoke causing a vein to pop up on Kankuro's forehead out of sheer anger

"Sasuke whatever he's into is not our business, so let's not kink shame him any further than he already has been," Gohan added while the puppeteer was now red-faced with anger

"That tears it! I didn't I'd use this on a bunch little bastards like you but now your gonna pay!" Kankuro exclaimed as he wasn't gonna let some tree-hugging bastards make fun of him

"Well, this should be entertaining to watch Sasuke slashing Kankuro into bits." Gohan thought to himself before he felt a strong amount of bloodlust

"Kankuro what do you think you're doing." A voice spoke that caused him and Temari to freeze-up in terror of the all-too-familiar voice

"Oh shit, its Gaara!" Temari and Kankuro thought as their younger sibling appeared from seemingly out of nowhere

"Answer question now Kankuro or the ground gets repainted in your blood." Gaara's voice spoke as soon enough they came into view causing Gohan's eyes to widen  
'What the fuck, Gaara's a fucking girl.' Gohan thought to himself in shock  
While this version of Gaara wore the same clothes her canon counterpart did except more form-fitting to show her feminine form as well as there being something off-putting that creeped Gohan out when he saw her. With her having longer brick-red hair that went a few inches past her shoulders, her pupilless bloodshot teal colored eyes having bloodlust, stoicness and something else he couldn't put his finger on, her having a slender yet still curvaceous figure with a C-cup bust that stood proudly on her chest, wide hips and a rather bubbly rear.

"I-I was just showing that little brat over, t-to respect his elders." Kankuro near stuttered out with all bravado and prior rage having quickly been extinguished under the gaze of his youngest sister

"You wasted time on bullying children..you are a disgrace to our village. If I didn't need you for the exams, you would be dead on the spot right now." Gaara told him with her voice despite not being outwardly angry the heavy amount of bloodlust underlying it made it not a thinly veiled threat but very much a guarantee

"Also, why didn't you stop any of this Temari? Especially when we have more important things to concern ourselves with than Kankuro's incessant need to prove he's a man." Gaara questioned her elder sister as to why she didn't stop Kankuro from wasting their time

"I-I can explain." Temari answered back near fearfully of her sister's wrath

"Yes, you will. However, the both of you return to the hotel with Baki-sensei now. Have I made myself clear?" Gaara ordered her siblings who not wanting to risk Gaara's anger immediately returned to the hotel before Gaara turned towards Sasuke and Gohan

"What's your name?" Gaara questioned with her eyes locking onto Gohan in particular

"My name is Gohan Uzumaki, why do you want to know." Gohan wondered before Garra strode over to him and stared at him with those piercing teal eyes

"I've heard so much about you and you interest me. Mother may want your blood, but I want to know more about you." Gaara spoke before her pale hands grasped Gohan's face to make him look her dead in the eyes

_'Why do I feel so creeped out.'_ Gohan thought to himself at being unnerved by Gaara

"I'll be seeing more of you in the exams Gohan Uzumaki because you're just like me and soon enough I'll have you no matter what." Gaara said as what creeped Gohan out was the fact that he now saw a small smile on his fellow jinchuuriki's face

"Alright, well that's nice and all, however, I think you should go ahead and catch up with your teammates." Gohan told her as he felt really creeped out by the female version of Gaara

"Thank you for reminding me of that, as I need to talk to them about wasting time. However, I expect to see more of you during the Chunin Exams. Until next time Gohan Uzumaki, I'll be seeing you very soon." Gaara spoke as Gohan had figured out that what he saw in Gaara's eyes besides mania and bloodthirst was lust that was directed at him before she disappeared in a sand shunshin

"Are you ok Gohan?" Sasuke asked the necromancer who still looked creeped out

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just..just a bit uneasy after that is all." Gohan answered back in having found himself been creeped out by the female Gaara

"Do you want me to follow them?" Sasuke questioned

"No, besides we still have to finish up our game plan for the Exams." Gohan answered back

"Anyways, I'll see you and Yakumo later tonight for team meetings." Gohan added as Sasuke nodded and Gohan went off elsewhere

_**Well looks like you found out that surprise I've been working on.**_

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me that Gaara being a girl is your doing?" Gohan questioned the system

_**Ding, ding, ding we have a winner. You're correct my making Gaara female was my doing, but I also did a little something extra to her as well.**_

"What the fuck did you do?" Gohan questioned the system whom he could've swore was laughing inside of his mind

_**Oh that's simple. I may or may not have made her a Yandere that likes you in particular. I thought it'd be an amusing change up and I was right it was.**_

"...What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gohan wondered

_**Hey when we agreed on the trade for your Earth Affinity, you said you wouldn't bitch about it. Besides, now you and Gaara are gonna be getting to know each other really well during the exams.**_

"Yeah that's if she doesn't either try to give Shukaku my blood or try to kidnap me and do who knows what to me." Gohan spoke considering that it was gonna be hot mess trying to deal with a Yandere female Gaara on top of everything else

_**Well, in any case, have fun with her. Hey, who knows maybe you can get lucky with this one like you did with the hot piece of as in Wave.**_

_'Great. Now I gotta figure out how to not stick my dick in crazy.'_ Gohan thought to himself in knowing that with having to deal with a Yandere Gaara this was gonna be one hell of a clusterfuck

* * *

**(July 13th, 998 S.E, 2 days later, Konoha, 2:10 Pm)**

It was another few days later before Team 7 had arrived at the area where the 1st Part of the Exams would be taking place, with Yakumo having seen past the illusion used to dupe the other genin teams and soon enough they quickly headed up the stairs.

"Well, at least we've got decent competition," Gohan said as he saw a number of genin teams with them

"It also seems as though this competition is trying to intimidate us. Pathetic maggots the lot of them." Sasuke scoffed at the pathetic amount of killer intent lobbied at them

"What do you guys want to do about it? Since Sakura if off bickering with Ino, that just leaves the 3 of us to do what we want." Gohan questioned his teammates

"How about we show them what killing intent really looks like. After all, I think they should know what it and knowing fear really looks like." Yakumo suggested in thinking that it would be a great idea to show them what killing intent and fear really looked like

"Excellent idea Yakumo. On the count of 3 we let them have it in full effect." Gohan said with a malevolent grin on his face

That in mind Gohan counted from 3 and soon enough they let out their own killing intent which was made all the more potent with Yakumo using her illusory prowess to make the effects of it seem all the more powerful. With everyone either being brought to their knees or breaking out into a cold sweat from the combined killing intent as terror filled their hearts, yet throughout all of this there was one person who wasn't brought to their knees or feel fear from any of this and it was Gaara who looked more turned on than anything.

_'I want him, I want him, I want him now!'_ Gaara thought to herself as she felt aroused by the display of terror that Gohan had orchestrated

"Well, I think that ought to show them who's boss." Gohan stated as they ended the wave of killing intent

"Gohan...why the fuck..would you do that?!" Tenten's voice rang out as she was in a thin sheet of cold sweat from the sheer amount of killing intent

"How'd you know it was me?" Gohan questioned

"Only you would be crazy enough to do something like this. By the way, what possessed you to even think of doing this in the first place?!" Tenten questioned as to what would possess the necromancer that thinking scaring everyone nearly half to death was such a great idea

"That's easy Tenten. I wanted to let all these idiots know who was on the pecking order and this seemed like the best way of doing so. After all, they gotta learn that their place is beneath me sooner or later." Gohan told her as to why he unleashed the wave of killing intent onto everyone

"...Sometimes I wonder why you have to be as you put it, such a mad lad." Tenten spoke while Gohan chuckled at the description of himself

"Well, for the most part because its stupid fun." Gohan replied as he saw Rock Lee otherwise unaffected

"By the way, how is it that he isn't affected by what I and my team did?" Gohan added in wondering how the up and coming taijutsu specialist wasn't affected by the combined killing intent

"Honestly, I don't know. At this point I'll concede to it being because of his Flames of Youth." Tenten responded considering that it was more or less thanks to Rock Lee's supposed Flames of Youth that he wasn't really scared of anything

"In any case, I'm happy you and Rock Lee are gonna be in the Exams...Neji not so much" Gohan spoke as he was happy that Rock Lee and Tenten would be participating, but Neji he wasn't so happy about

"The same could be said about you and Sakura. Is it a bad thing that I hope something bad happens to Neji and Sakura because anything to shut either one of them would be a godsend." Tenten wondered considering how her patience with Neji was at this point, paper-thin

"Not really. I mean to be perfectly honest do they have anyone that really likes them at this point?" Gohan responded considering that at this point did anyone really like Neji or Sakura

"I don't think so considering that even Lee has started to get fed up with Neji's attitude and he has enough patience to equal Neji's ego." Tenten told him as even the ever-enthusiastic Rock Lee was getting tired of Neji's arrogance and belief in fate

"Wow, you know you're doing something wrong when even Rock Lee is getting tired of your shit." Gohan spoke surprised that even the Youthful Green Beast was getting tired of Neji

"Even still good luck Tenten. Since I'm still gonna beat you in the final part to all of this." Gohan added while Tenten had a large smile on her face

"You can damn well try Gohan, but you're gonna have to earn that victory. Especially since you aren't the only one who has a few new tricks up their sleeve." Tenten replied while in her excitement small bolts of electricity briefly arced between her fingers

"I'll hold you too that Tenten, anyways I'm gonna regroup with everyone, so I'll see you later." Gohan told her as he walked back towards Sasuke and Yakumo

"Alright you guys, so how are we looking concerning our competition?" Gohan questioned his two teammates in particular

"Well, that Sound team looks like a bunch of cocky bastards. With their schtick being more than obvious if the one with the extremely douchey haircut wouldn't stop bragging about how better they are is anything to go off on. However, its nothing we can't handle." Yakumo told him as the team from Otogakure she briefly encountered wasn't anything too difficult they couldn't handle

"Good to know. Anything else you'd want to bring up?" Gohan questioned the illusionist

"Apparently, that crazy redhead from Suna that seems to be interested in you asked this guy named Kabuto on some info on you. From there, once she heard that you've done a shit-ton of missions...more of which I'm surprised you've done and well Gohan. Let's just say that when she heard of the bloodshed you've been up too she looked more or less turned on by it." Yakumo answered back making Gohan cringe at the fact that when he briefly looked towards Gaara her eyes still had lust that was now a good deal more potent than before

"...I really gotta work on making sure that she can't get to Tenten or Anko because I'm not fucking around with a yandere Gaara." Gohan thought to himself in knowing that he'd have to start getting things started on safeguarding Anko and Tenten from Gaara should she come for them

"Well at least we know who were giving a clear birth. Alright, Sasuke any good news you've got?" Gohan asked the avenger

"I do actually. It just so happens that I had managed Karin to very likely come to our side." Sasuke responded gaining Gohan's attention

"Really? How'd you do that?" Gohan asked wondering how Sasuke managed this

"Simple really. It turns out that Karin isn't all that well-liked by her teammates, with her having told me of how she constantly gets made fun of or used to heal her teammates or sensei for even simply flesh wounds. Suffice to say, all she needs is not that much prodding and she'll join us soon enough." Sasuke replied as to the fact that Karin wouldn't need much to betray her team

Since the avenger could see it as plain as day that Karin hated being on her team; through the sheer resentment, anger and hate she had for being stuck with them and knew that all she needed was a good enough reason to leave them for good.

"Did you give her a means to contact us, for when she wants us to come and take her away?" Gohan questioned while Sasuke nodded

"Yes. I gave her a modified flare that would alert us to her location is and from there we can eliminate them." Sasuke answered back in having made sure to give her the modded flare, so that when the time came she'd give the signal for them to come and welcome her into the fold

"All that really can be said on that subject, is great work Sasuke." Gohan congratulated his right-hand who let a smirk cross his face at that

Soon enough the 1st part of the Exams proceeded in standard fare like the original with Ibiki showing up trying to intimidate all of them, before giving them the tests and telling them to commence doing so. With Gohan easily flying through the test portion considering that he was far above average in terms of intelligence, meanwhile, Sasuke and Yakumo were able to go through the exams by their own means of passing through it.

Sasuke using his eyesight to occasionally glance off of Shikamaru's own test paper, while Yakumo made subtle use of illusions to get Sakura to write her name on her own finished paper and give it to Yakumo before working on it herself. With minutes passing while teams were being dropped after being so blatantly caught cheating, yet time soon expired for everyone who was furiously writing down their final answers before Ibiki gave them the whole schtick about the 10th question.

With the necromancer having to give credit for Ibiki hamming up the intimidation part of it, so as to weed out any weak-willed fools who thought that this was gonna be a sunshine and rainbows filled walk in the park which had caused several more teams to drop out in the process. Which left the rest to have turned in their papers to Ibiki on his desk, all the while the heavily scarred tokubetsu jonin gave them a cruel unflinching stare that let them know that they were maggots he could easily grind beneath his heel.

Once that was all said and done Anko soon came bursting through the window like an absolute madwoman and soon enough landed on her feet where soon enough a banner read The Sexy and Not so Single Anko Mitarshi. With that happening Gohan and Yakumo who had heard about the rather eccentric sadist had prepared scorecards for this occasion, as Gohan held up an 8.5 out of 10 and Yakumo a 6.5 out of 10 for her entrance.

"What the hell! That was definitely better than a 7 out of 10." Anko said feeling her pride take a hit at the score Yakumo gave her

"Well, it would've looked a lot better if you had gone all out for it. Let's see.. you could've added fireworks, maybe come in riding on one of your summons as well. If you had done any of those things then that would've made it a 10 out of 10." Yakumo responded considering that Anko could've done a lot better in her opinion

"...Shit, that's a good idea." Anko admitted at the fact that she could've done so much better with her entrance now that Yakumo brought it up

"Anyways, Ibiki you must be getting soft. Especially because there's this many fucking genin still around." Anko added at seeing 56 genin teams still around

"Well, Anko this year we've got one hell of a stubborn lot this year. So I did what I could to cut them down to size, but then again I figured you'd have more fun in that department." Ibiki said with a smirk on his face all the while Anko had a massive grin on hers

"Are you kidding me Ibiki. By the time I'm done with them, there won't even be half of them left." Anko sinisterly replied with laughter that made a large handful of the genin feel chills run up their spine

"As for the rest of you, follow me because we're about to get this show on the road." Anko said while the rest of the genin filed out Gohan only had one thought on his mind

_'I swear this is gonna be my favorite part of the exams._' Gohan thought to himself while thoughts of expanding his horde through the slaughter of these maggots filled him with a malevolent glee

**So that ends it all with the Chunin Exams finally getting underway, but not before the Game made a tiny modification in the form of a female Gaara that wants Gohan to herself. How will this all affect things for Gohan..well you'll just have to find out in the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

_**Now then onto the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**LionLordEscanor: Dope name btw. Also glad you liked the story and I'm trying to work on that issue you've mentioned which a task and a half to do considering the boatload of characters to get through. But hopefully, I can manage to improve from that issue and make this story all the better for you to enjoy.**_

_**Silver's Lining: Here's the thing in that we're still in early Naruto where nothing really major happens until after the Chunin Exams. And it won't be until after that where things start really popping off and Gohan's quests start getting further weight added onto them, so I understand where your coming from but once the invasion is over and done with then things are gonna start changing soon enough.**_

_**MasterofDragonsGod: She's one of my favorite Yugioh monsters too. Up there with Red-Eyes Black Dragon.**_

_**frankieu: Glad you liked the bit with him saving Wave and all and as for what Gohan will get once he gets through level 100 of Warrior it'll be some new advanced classes to go with his furthering of the Warrior class. Also I've got no clue on what his possible summons will be.**_

_**Neo Infinity: Yeah I agree with you that Gamer stories underutilize her since she along with some other Yugioh monsters I've got planned will eventually be making an appearance into the story soon. Oh, trust me he'll be putting the Mama's Boy perk to good use soon enough.**_

_**Curious Guest: Glad you liked how Jinin was used since he was a great counter for Gohan who could bypass his defenses to the point where if it wasn't for Kurama he would've been a dead man more than likely. Yeah you never suspect the quiet housewives to be the most excited ones to go down. Hope you like my little surprise with Gaara along with another one I've got in store for the Chunin Exams. Also, yeah Jiraiya will make an appearance soon where Kushina will talk with Jiraiya about what the hell happened. Also there will be a meeting where Team 7 in the mission to track down Tsunade and force her back to the village that neither Sasuke nor Yakumo will have her woe is me pity party considering how both of them have suffered far more than her and as such aren't gonna have any of it. Also, the civilians are gonna have a field day seeing as how one of them will get ballsy enough to throw a brick at her face out of pure spite.**_

_**John50: Happy you liked the chapter. Also, she won't really be mad considering to her its great that Gohan got some experience so that way she won't have to deal with a virgin floundering in bed because he doesn't know what the fuck he's doing. And Gohan will show off more of what he can do since he has to hide some of his aces in the hole after all. Mei will be introduced after the Tsunade arc considering that's when I'll be doing the whole Civil War with Kiri.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: Trust me Gohan is too considering that I wasn't gonna have him stay a virgin for too much longer. Also yeah I plan on making the Toads more similar to a crime family sort of based on Mafia's and such considering that in that vein they will be a lot more ruthless. Considering that just because Ma and Pa are the ones who want to be peaceful doesn't mean that the bulk of the Toads are gonna be like that which will cause some friction that will be shown in later chapters.**_

_**piddle: The original name for it was gonna be " All hail the Mother Fucker" to answer your question.**_

_**The Dark Wolf Shiro: Nice to see you again. Also, it really does help to be a hero doesn't it. Considering that he'll never be one outright but he'll damn sure enjoy the benefits of being one.**_

_**Guest: Good idea on Tsunami and something I've considered seeing as how it would make logical sense for Tsunami to be Tazuna's successor.**_

_**L.B.N: Glad you liked the chapter and sorry if the lemon wasn't all that good considering how it was my first attempt and I will do my best to improve from there. And just hope you'll continue to read more.**_

_**Reikon67: Gohan's conquest may possibly lead to him finding more Uzumaki since I find it weird that all of the Uzumaki were terminated and besides its one of the many dirty deeds that Hiruzen might have done in order to make sure he remained on top.**_

_**Krystian Garlicki: Happy you liked the chapter and hope you'll continue to read more**_

* * *

_**And cut things there as I hoped you enjoyed this chapter that finally kicks things off into the Chunin Exams arc, but without further delay let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Gohan making a trade/deal with the Game and the revelation that he's extremely close to breaking Anko's seal which I hoped y'all liked considering both will lead into things I've got saved for later on.**_

_**Following that up, we've got the true Team 7 making their game plan for what to do and who to go after in the Forest of Death, which will play its part in the next set of chapters.**_

_**Next up we've got the introduction of a genderbent Gaara which I thought would be fun to do considering that it shows that whenever you make deals with the game, then the consequences of such will affect the world your playing in so to speak.**_

_**Lastly is the 1st part of the exams that I hoped you guys liked as I cut out the Kabuto and Ibiki parts due to the fact that when writing this out, it more or less dragged the story down and didn't really add onto anything new that wouldn't feel redundant.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**With all that being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time, with the next part following the 2nd part of the Exams within the Forest of Death so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: Go Time by Nonpoint**_


	24. Chapter 24: Deadman's Forest

**(Chapter 24: Deadman's Forest)**

It would be hours later before the 168 genin were assembled at the gates of the Forest of Death where Gohan for the most part had a predatory smile on his face that nearly went ear to ear; at the fact that everyone here was now on his home turf. Not only that but he, Sasuke and Yakumo could now unleash absolute hell on everyone like the wretched maggots that dared to think they had a chance at being something better than corpses for his hordes; the only thing he had to truly worry about was getting rid of Sakura and being on guard for Orochimaru.

* * *

**(2 hours later, 4:37 Pm, Forest of Death, July 11th, 998 S.E)**

It was 23 minutes till 5 in the evening with all of the genin present before a grinning Anko who was very happy to start cutting down the competition to size, with all of what was in store for them.

"Welcome to the Forest of Death maggots, because this is where the fucking lot of you will be taking the 2nd part of your exams." Anko said before holding up two scrolls that held the kanji for Heaven and Earth on them

"You're objective during this will be simple. Each team will be given their own Heaven or Earth scroll and your job is to take it from the other teams next to you by any means necessary if you want to advance. Which is why when I say by any means necessary, I mean it. So if you have to behead someone to get a scroll then go on and take their heads off, if you have to torture them until they give it up then a fun suggestion is plucking out their finger and toenails with pliers..as that always a fun one. Bottom line is that if you want to get a matching Earth or Heaven scroll to make it to the next stage of things, then you're gonna have to do whatever it takes." Anko added causing a few of the more green genin to almost physically wilt under hearing that

"Wait a minute, what the hell are we gonna do about food? You're not gonna leave us to starve to death out here?!" Choji asked as the thought of going without food for an extended period without food was one of the worst things he could ever experience

"Really Choji...out of all the things you could worry about, stuffing your face is your main concern!" Ino barked at the Akimichi for more worry about stuffing his face than the possibility of getting killed or tortured to death

"Hey, I gotta know if we're gonna get food or now; I refuse to go starving." Choji staunchly responded in refusing to go hungry whatsoever

"It's fine that he asked the question and the answer is that as long as you know how to hunt for your food, then you won't go hungry. If not then that's on you if you starve, not to mention that some of the little guys there might decide to snack on you." Anko told them with the last part causing some of them to nervously gulp at the last part

"W-what do you mean them snacking on us, what the fuck is in that Forest?!" An Amegakure genin questioned nervously while Anko grinned upon seeing it

"Oh, that wouldn't be fun if I told you." Anko said before letting a small bit of laughter

"It looks as though Fate has decreed this will be an easy task for me." Neji said with a smug smirk

"Oh really? Well, I guess your all-seeing eye can predict that since your fated to go through this like a walk in the park, that you won't have any trouble starting without any scrolls. After all, it shouldn't be too hard for you and your team. I mean Fate did decree that you'd this would be an easy task for you." Anko spoke while almost everyone looked at Team Guy predatorily

"You can't do this to me, you damned commoner!" Neji barked at Anko who soon appeared in front of him and had her hand around his throat

"I can do whatever the hell I like Hyuuga. Just because you've got those all-seeing eyes doesn't make you the goddamn boss of me. So try telling me what I can and can't do again and I'll take my sweet time tearing them out of your sockets. Better yet I'd have some fun with you and make you my bitch since you've got the hair for it." Anko spat as the idea of breaking Neji and turning him into a submissive gimp made her very turned on

"Are there any further questions?" Anko asked as she threw Neji to the ground all the while Tenten gave him a death glare and Rock Lee a look disappointment

"How long do we have to reach our destination?" Tenten questioned in wanting to know the time-table they had to get to the destination in question

"You will have 17 days to reach your destination, which is a tower at the center of the Forest of Death. If you fail to show up there by nightfall on the 17th day, then you fail. If you show up to the tower without both scrolls then you fucking fail, no exception!" Anko told them before snapping her fingers as the individual gates opened up for them and soon enough all of them rushed through it at breakneck speeds

"This is gonna be too much fun to watch, the only thing I do regret is not sending in some of my summons in there. That would've been great for this year! Oh well at least I have a checklist of things to improve upon for next year." Anko mused to herself as she made a mental note of things to improve upon for next year

Meanwhile with Team 7 who were speeding through the Forest of Death, Sasuke and Gohan were amidst themselves discussing what to do the moment a certain serpent came out of the woodwork to try and mark Sasuke as his own.

"Remember the moment we encounter the serpent, we do not engage whatsoever. We make a run for it as fast as possible." Gohan told Sasuke in having prior informed him that his spirits had found out that Orochimaru was in the Exams masquerading as a Kusa genin that was after Sasuke

"Understood Gohan. Even I know when retreating is the only option against something like him." Sasuke replied because he may have pride in his abilities but he wasn't prideful enough to think he could take on a Sannin

"Glad that we're on the same page. After all, it'd be a damn shame if I lost you to the serpent." Gohan spoke seeing as how he didn't put in so much work turning Sasuke over to his side, only for Orochimaru to fuck it up

"Trust me you won't, as nothing will deter me from getting retribution against Itachi...nothing." Sasuke replied his eyes briefly turning into the crimson red of their Sharingan in the determination of never letting anything steer him away from his revenge

* * *

**(2 days later, July 13th, 998 S.E, Forest of Death, 8:40 Pm)**

It was 2 days later as Team 7 had gone and so far killed off 3 teams with brutal efficiency to where Sakura had felt revulsion in the way in which her teammates were so easily able to do so.

**"Gohan, there's a large mass of negative emotions headed your way. It feels like that serpent, you've warned your comrades about."** Kurama informed him of the fact that Orochimaru was approaching them

"Thanks for the heads up." Gohan thanked the kitsune within

"Sasuke, Yakumo. We've got trouble ahead of, the serpent is coming. I repeat the serpent is coming!" Gohan told the two of them

"What's our game plan?" Yakumo questioned as they kept going throughout the forests

"That's an easy one, especially since Sakura is out of earshot for this." Gohan answered with an insidious smile on his face

"What do you have in mind Gohan?" Sasuke questioned while Sakura was blissfully unaware of the fate that would soon befall her

"Simple. I'll need your illusions Yakumo and Sasuke, you'll be needed to hypnotize her. If all goes accordingly, then we'll be able to get out of this alive and be rid of Sakura all at the same time." Gohan told him with a malicious grin on his face at what would soon be enacted

That in mind they soon began to enact their plan as they felt Orochimaru rapidly approach them with Yakumo and Gohan standing with their decoy in the hopes that the Sannin would take the bait. With it not being long before Orochimaru in his full menacing glory appeared before them, his serpentine yellow eyes, deathly pale face and slender form giving him an almost ghoulish appearance in the night.

"Holy shit this man is scary. Canon did not prepare me for this shit." Gohan thought to himself as even with his Gamer's Mind he still felt a subconscious fear well up within himself at being in close proximity to the snake Sannin

"Alright, Yakumo just follow my lead and we'll be in the clear from here on out." Gohan whispered to Yakumo who was very much nervous at the moment

"I'll t-try, but that's easier said than done. Especially, when one of the f-fucking Sannin is staring right at us." Yakumo responded as Orochimaru's penetrating gaze did nothing to ease her nerves

"Just take a deep breath and follow after me, everything will be ok." Gohan told her as she nodded and took a few deep breaths while Orochimaru continued to stare them down like a serpent would before it strikes at its prey

"So..what can we do for you?" Gohan asked the Sannin whose face remained a semi-serpentine mask of a face that curled into a smile

"Simple. I want Sasuke Uchiha, give him to me now and I leave your pitiful little team to continue these exams. You don't and I shall take great pleasure in seeing what secrets lie underneath your flesh, especially with you Gohan. It's been so long since I've ran experiments on an Uzumaki, such wondrous breakthroughs I made when I peeled apart their flesh to unlock the secrets of their longevity." Orochimaru answered back as he mused to himself on having ran so many fascinating experiments with Uzumaki

With the Uzumaki he found after Uzushio's fall being such wonderful test subjects to experiment on since they provided such great data and helped in making such breakthroughs towards his magnum opus, sadly their minds never lasted too long. Which was a shame in his mind considering that they provided such great knowledge in learning all about fuinjutsu, juinjutsu and other such things of that nature, even still they were so fun too see squirm and break like fragile glass once he truly got ahold of them.

"That can be easily done, since we have no intention of fighting against you." Gohan responded as he knew that even with Kurama backing him that his chances of holding out were slim to none

"Good that you realize where you stand compared to me, otherwise the tendons in your arms and legs would be slashed to ribbons. Now then bring Sasuke out here now." Orochimaru said with a voice that unnerved him by the nonchalant way he talked about doing so and the fact he could carry out the deed with relative impunity

"As you wish. Yakumo, please bring out 'Sasuke' to him immediately." Gohan told Yakumo who nodded and brought out 'Sasuke'

"I hope you don't mind that he's a heavy sleeper and all." Gohan spoke as he took the unconscious form from Yakumo

"Not at all, especially because it'll make all of what I do to him go much more quickly. Although, it will be a shame not to hear him screaming when I take his eyes out...nothing I can do about it now." Orochimaru spoke as he used his Shadow Snake hands to soon take the unconscious body and bring it towards him

"So I can assume that now that you have Sasuke you'll leave us alone?" Gohan questioned as it took all of his willpower to keep his composure

"Of course, despite the rumors peddled about me that I'm some treacherous boogeyman. I am still a man of my word, which is why I will leave you and the rest of your team alone for the rest of the Exams." Orochimaru answered as he took 'Sasuke' into his arms like he'd won a prize at the state fare

"However, I will be keeping a close eye on you. Since you've caught my interest and I can assure you Gohan Uzumaki, that this will not be the last time we meet." Orochimaru told him his golden serpentine eyes seeming to pierce into the necromancer's body and keeping him rooted to the spot

Once that sentence was finished Orochimaru then sunk into the depths of the earth with 'Sasuke' in tow, with Gohan having Kurama to track Orochimaru by his negative emotions and chakra to make sure that the Sannin was truly away from them. With it being moments filled with an uncomfortable silence between Yakumo and Gohan that felt like hours on end before the necromancer was given sweet, sweet confirmation that the serpent was gone that the illusionist and Gamer were able to breathe in sweet relief.

"I-I can't believe that worked. I seriously didn't think that we'd be able to pull that off." Yakumo spoke in feeling a massive weight off her shoulders at the fact that their plan went off without a hitch

"Neither did I, but I'm glad it did. By the way, how long is that illusion going to hold up?" Gohan responded in being extremely grateful that the plan had been pulled off

"It took up the majority of chakra to make due to who we were fucking with. So the best I can estimate is that it'll fool him for 8 hours, which should give us ample time to get some distance between us and him." Yakumo informed him of having to make her most layered and intensive genjutsu yet, which ate up 3 quarters of her reserves

"That should give us plenty of time to clear the distance between ourselves and him." Gohan spoke as the timeframe would give them plenty in terms of getting away from Orochimaru

"Good. The further away we are from him the better." Yakumo replied in wanting to be as far away from the snake Sannin as possible

"Although something I have to ask is where did you hide Sasuke at? Since I can't sense his chakra anywhere, so whatever you did was really effective." Yakumo wondered as to where Gohan had stashed Sasuke at

"That's easy as to where I stashed him at, but I will request that you look away when I get him out of his hiding spot. With how I hid him being something that would be rather...jarring to say the least." Gohan told her considering that he'd rather not freak out Yakumo in terms of how he stashed Sasuke away

"Alright, just hurry it up. Because I still have the creeps from him." Yakumo responded in having still been overwhelmingly creeped out and unnerved by Orochimaru

"Gotcha." Gohan said in having went a safe distance away from the weary Yakumo

'Hopefully Sasuke is still ok in there, especially because I've never put anything living in there before.' Gohan thought to himself as he reached into his inventory and pulled Sasuke back into the real world

"So did our plan work?" Sasuke questioned as Gohan had a triumphant smile on his face

"Yes, the plan went off without a hitch. We now have Orochimaru off our backs for now and he took the decoy; hook, line and sinker. Which means we can finally go all out." Gohan answered back as Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief

"That's excellent news to hear. Still, I wonder how long it will be before he realizes he took Sakura instead of me?" Sasuke wondered as to how long it would take the snake Sannin to realize he'd been duped by the trio

"By the time he does, we'll already be on our way to Chunin rank. The only regret I have is that we won't be able to see the look on his face that instead of you, he took the world's most useless banshee!" Gohan chuckled to himself at wishing he had a front-row seat to Orochimaru finding this out

_**You do know you can do that with Astral Projection, heck I'll even tell you where he's at so you can watch him probably flip his shit. Since this is too good to not pass up seeing.**_

_'Oh yeah, I almost forgot I had that.' _Gohan thought to himself in remembering he had that spell

"So what do we do now?" Sasuke questioned the necromancer

"For now we can head over to my house which is about an hour's walk from here, a little under 40 minutes if we hoof it there." Gohan informed him of the fact that they'd be able to hide out at his place

"Good to know, let's get moving." Sasuke replied before returning swiftly to Yakumo

_'Well, at least we came out on top with this.'_ Gohan thought to himself in knowing that they were lucky to have pulled this off

* * *

**(Gohan's house, The next morning, July 14th, 998 S.E, 8:35 Am)**

It was soon the next morning as Gohan and Sasuke were doing some light sparring with each other, before they had their team meeting with Yakumo.

"Well, Sasuke at this point I have no doubt you'll be able to carve up the competition with ease." Gohan said as he blocked a thrust to his neck from Sasuke's rapier

"All I'm truly focused on now is getting Karin on to our side. Her potential is wasted with Kusagakure." Sasuke responded while he groaned from having to block a Cleave attack from Gohan that cracked the ground beneath them

"Don't worry Sasuke we'll get to her the moment she signals for us to go to her. Until then we focus on destroying the rest of the competition." Gohan spoke as he slammed his Zweihander into Sasuke

That in mind they continued their furious bout with one another with Gohan's strikes crashing into Sasuke like an avalanche while Sasuke was able to parry and return with lightning-fast strikes that came one after the other with lightning-fast speed. With them continuing their sparring match that left small cracks within the earth for another 15 minutes before calling it quits for today, as Gohan's clone signaled them that breakfast was soon ready for them to eat.

With Gohan decided to hold off on doing so for a while as he decided to see if he had any new Necromancer spells or abilities he gained, something of which he felt would be needed to with everything that was to come.

_**Blood Clone**_

_**MP Cost: 36,000**_

_**This nifty ability is used for when you want to spread yourself out and still want your body double to have some oomph to it. Well, look no further than the blood clone.**_

_**When cast the user can create a blood clone of themselves that is among the most durable and useful of clones. This being that the user can donate an equal percentage of their HP, MP, SP and etc into the clone that will retain the original stats of the caster. Yet upon doing so they will suffer a 8-hour penalty to their HP and SP regeneration.**_

_**Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting**_

_**MP Cost: 72,000**_

_**Congratulations you've begun to reach the big boy spells of Necromancy and have now gained the power to cast one of them.**_

_**This spell causes you to unleash a black miasma that will violently drain the moisture of all creatures in a 60 foot radius. Until they're reduced to nothing more but withered husks, this spell however has no effect on undead or constructs. This spell deals 60,000-64,800 necrotic damage.**_

_**Undead Possession**_

_**MP Cost: 2,400**_

_**With this spell your able to now possess the undead so that you can get out of harm's way in a pinch. However, your true body will be left defenceless during this time and taking actual damage will force you back into it. With undead not under your control making the MP needed for possession cost triple its amount and stronger undead will be able to force you out.**_

_**Deadman's Legion**_

_**MP Cost: 30,000 MP**_

_**Your undead now are further empowered by necromantic forces and as such fight with far more ferocity and with a zealous resolve they lacked in life.**_

_**For one minute your undead now deal an additional 1,200 points of Plague damage, melee damage taken from opposing force is reduced by 15%**_

_**Aura of Decay**_

_**MP Cost: 150 per 10 seconds it stays active**_

_**Your power over undeath has become strong enough that it constantly permeates around you as a shield against your foes and decay and rot away at them. It deals Necrotic damage equal to your Necromancer class level in a 5 foot radius**_

_'Well I can definitely get behind making Blood Clones of myself since I now have a means of physically spreading myself out in the world.' Gohan thought to himself, very much happy with the blood clone ability he gained and all of it implications_

_'However, fuck the weak damage that Aura of Decay gives me. Since I want that shit to have some more punch to it.' _Gohan thought to himself as he upgraded Aura of Decay

_**Aura of Decay +1**_

_**MP Cost: 750 MP per 10 seconds its active**_

_**This upgraded form of the spell now deals 5 times the Necromancer's Class Level in Necrotic damage**_

"That's more like it." Gohan said to himself before heading in to eat breakfast with Yakumo and Sasuke

With it being once they finished their large breakfast that consisted of dire grizzly and dire wolf, hash browns and sunny side up eggs and relaxing for a bit afterward that they decided on what to do in terms of a game plan for what was to come.

"So tell me, who are we gonna go after first?" Gohan questioned as to who they were going to set their sights on

"I say we go after the ones from Amegakure." Yakumo suggested as to who they should target

"Any particular reason why we should go after them?" Gohan asked the illusionist as to why they should go after them

"Simple. They're ill-equipped for this environment and due to their village being more industrial and known for lacking in wilderness and survival training similar to Konoha after our demilitarization. They will have no doubt ran out of there rations and supplies at this point. Leaving them extremely vulnerable for us to take them out." Yakumo explained her reasoning behind why they should go after the Amegakure ninja first

"Excellent point Yakumo." Gohan said in having to admit that there was solid reasoning to Yakumo's plan

"Thanks, I've had a lot of time to read up on the world around me. After all, when your teacher abandons you and leaves you locked up in your own home. Then you have all the time needed to learn about the world that surrounds you." Yakumo responded considering that despite being an heiress of a minor clan that was left to unwillingly reside in her own home it gave her ample time to learn about the world around her

"Interesting. After all of this is said and done, I wouldn't mind talking over some things concerning the Elemental Nations with you. If you wouldn't mind." Gohan said as he wouldn't mind getting to know more on Yakumo's knowledge of the Elemental Nations

"Sounds great to me, but that'll have to wait for when Hinata is broken and dead." Yakumo responded, but first and foremost came Hinata's destruction

"Don't worry we'll get right on that immediately." Gohan assured the illusionist

"Now then, Sasuke. Is there anyone that you have in mind for who we should go after?" Gohan questioned his right hand

"Yes, it's that team from Otogakure and the one that has Kabuto Yakushi on it." Sasuke responded gaining the necromancer's interest

"I'd already planned on going after them, but it should be interesting to hear why Sasuke wants them dead." Gohan thought to himself in having planned to go after the Oto team and if time permitted Kabuto

"Any particular reason why you want to target them?" Gohan questioned the avenger

"I'll start with the team from Otogakure." Sasuke responded

"The reason why I want them out of the picture is that something doesn't feel right about them at all, especially with what happened last night. You can't tell me with a straight face that Orochimaru showing up right after a team from a village that didn't exist barely a full year ago enters the exams, is mere coincidence. No, no, no something is up that connects that serpent with them and I want answers." Sasuke added in having the distinct suspicion that there was something connecting the Oto team with Orochimaru

"I'd have to agree with Sasuke. Their showing up and then Orochimaru wanting to immediately come after Sasuke in quick succession sounds too fishy for something not to be up." Yakumo agreed in finding that it was pretty suspect for the team from Oto to show up and then right after Orochimaru show up and try to abduct Sasuke

"Well, Sasuke it seems as though you'll be able to ask them all of that when we hunt them down." Gohan said as Sasuke would be able to do all of which he pleased in getting answers from them

"Good, and as for Kabuto Yakushi in particular. The same reason applies to the Oto team..in fact a bit more so now that I think about it." Sasuke spoke his eyebrows knit in suspicion of Kabuto

"Where are you going with this Sasuke?" Yakumo asked as to where Sasuke was going with this

"For starters, even if he failed the Chunin Exams that many times. He has way too much information on people, too much for any single genin to know. Not to mention and I know you could see it too Gohan, that he seemed way too goddamn strong to still be a genin. His posture, eyes and demeanor all speak of someone who has skill and experience far beyond that of a mere genin. This is why my guess and this is a long shot, but somehow and in some fashion he's connected to Oto genin and Orochimaru. After all, it would make the best sense. Especially at the fact that Orochimaru to get into the Chunin Exams then someone who could get information on people as easily as Kabuto would be perfect for getting him undetected. Even though this is just my educated guess on this, I got the sneaking suspicion that there connected in something big." Sasuke surmised on how Kabuto was connected with the Oto genin and Orochimaru

With Sasuke knowing that somehow and in some way those 3 were all connected to one another, considering that it was beyond simple coincidence that one after the other showed up in the Exams and yet seemed in some fashion linked to each other.

"One thing is for certain Sasuke, is that we will be getting answers to this soon enough. Since you're right that this is all connected and soon enough we will have our answers to why Orochimaru wants you so bad. This is I swear to you, that we will get them one way or the other." Gohan swore considering that he wanted to see for himself it Orochimaru had any other ulterior motives within the Exams

* * *

**(5 hours later, 1:54 Pm, Hokage Tower)**

It was 6 minutes till 2 in the afternoon as Yugao Uzuki was reporting to Hiruzen on the status of Gohan and his strength and how he's been progressing up till now.

"I'm telling you Lord Hokage, that his strength and prowess is far beyond the genin in the Exams. If I were to wager anything, then I'd say he's at the level of some of our jonin. Not only that but if you've seen him lately then for one he's far more ripped than what I thought he'd be and secondly he looks great with red hair." Yugao reported at the fact that Gohan was exceptionally strong and in fact his power from what she was able to witness from him training was at that of a jonin

"That is...concerning, to say the least." Hiruzen spoke in finding that Gohan's Uzumaki heritage and true abilities were now awakened

"I don't see how this is a bad thing. If anything this is something that should be rewarded for his hard work considering that him being as good as he is with kenjutsu, ninjutsu and being as strong as he is now. Honestly, I don't see why you're making a big stink out of it." Yugao responded considering that she didn't she why the Hokage was making this out as something negative

Especially with the fact that Gohan was an exceptionally talented shinobi when it came to the areas he put his attention towards, so much so that she was a bit envious at how he took to everything he did like a falcon on how to fly.

"It is a bad thing because now I must go through making sure that with what must be done to make sure Gohan would stay in the village has broken. That I must get to work on making sure that he does not turn against the village, but make sure that he stays at a level more equal to those around him." Hiruzen spoke while internally cursing the fact that Gohan had managed to break the seals to repress his memories and his Uzumaki side

"Lord Hokage, what exactly are you going on about? Whatever it is you're talking about doing to Gohan, its nothing that he does not deserve. Seeing as how from the looks of it, your talking about holding him back and weakening someone who has so much potential." Yugao responded as she didn't want potential such as Gohan's to go to waste

"What I'm doing is making sure that Gohan doesn't turn against the village. What I must do to him is for his own good and for the good of Konoha, that I have to bring Gohan's level to one that is more manageable. Especially with what you reported to me, I can't afford to take any further risk once the exams are over." Hiruzen spoke as he knew that he had to start working on a stronger set of seals to restrict and repress Gohan's strength so that he wouldn't try to leave or betray Konoha

"I'm sorry to speak out of turn Lord Hokage, but what you're doing is completely wrong. Especially when Gohan has helped the village in not only having helped supply us with new weapons and armor. But on top of that has been helping to create new jutsu and most importantly gain us an alliance with Wave. An alliance of which has been proven to be invaluable concerning trade." Yugao protested in seeing what the wizened Hokage wanted to do to Gohan after all that he'd done as a great blunder and injustice towards the Necromancer

"Not to even mention do you even consider the fact that this will shatter any trust he has in you. For the trust he does have left in you from what I've seen him go on about has worn very thin, which is why if you do this you will destroy any chance of him ever trusting you again." Yugao added in knowing that if the 3rd Hokage did this then any remaining slivers trust Gohan holds for him would be obliterated

"That is a risk I'm fully willing to take. Even with all that Gohan has done for the village, I must still see this through to the end. Since he can not be allowed a modicum of a chance to turn against the village, which is why I must sadly do what must be done." Hiruzen resolutely said in his plan

With him seeing full well the cruelty, fury and sinister cunning in Gohan that grew in tandem with the immense power that reminded him all too well of his former student in Orochimaru and of his sensei's former rival Madara Uchiha. Therefore he was going to make sure that any form of Gohan wanting to betray or leave Gohan was squashed after the exams, as he would make sure that this time there was no way of Gohan breaking the seals placed on him.

"I..I can't believe you'd do something like this to him. Especially when all he's done is nothing but help the village, this is just completely horrid." Yugao responded in disbelief that her Hokage would go through with this abominable plan

"This is something that must happen for the greater good of Konoha. I've done and let many things I regret go on in the village. What's another to add to the list." Hiruzen spoke in knowing that this was one of the many things he'd simply have to add onto those that weighed on his conscience

"Well Lord Hokage, I hope you're happy with my report! If nothing else I will take my leave." Yugao nearly spat in tangible disgust of the elderly Hokage before leaving

_'...If only they knew what I had to do behind closed doors to make sure that peace is maintained in the village.' _Hiruzen thought to himself at the fact that he'd done a myriad of things to ensure that peace was kept in Konoha

Meanwhile Yugao stormed out of the Hokage Tower and began to race towards Anko whom she had to immediately tell of what the Hokage had planned in suppressing Gohan's strength for some misguided attempt of it being for the village and for Gohan's own good. Something that the ANBU operative couldn't allow to happen to the necromancer, not only for the fact he was extremely powerful but also for the fact that she couldn't let such talent go to waste..especially when that talent was dating one of her good friends.

'I just hope I'm not too late to help in stopping Lord Hokage from going forth with his foolish plan.' Yugao thought to herself as she sped towards Anko

"Since Gohan can't be allowed to be impeded, not when I can prevent someone with his talent from being repressed by my foolish leader." Yugao quietly said to herself while she sped off to warn Anko of the danger that was to come towards Gohan

**So with things kicking off in the Forest of Death via Team 7 having successfully tricked Orochimaru into taking Sakura instead of Sasuke and their soon going after their chosen targets, we now see that Hiruzen plans to once again suppress Gohan's power..this time on a more permanent note. How will Gohan be able to overcome both the invasion to come and Hiruzen wishing to repress his level of power to being something lesser? Well, you'll have to find out on the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

_**Now then onto the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**Chris Nicks: Trust me I haven't forgot about it at all. I'm just gonna have Gohan level up Alchemist to a suitable level before he can get started on using it, after all there are all sorts of ideas I have for the types of poisons and by extension chemical weaponry that can be made from it.**_

_**Inritus: Happy you liked the prior chapter and yeah and I just honestly don't care for Hinata whatsoever, so sorry to burst yours and any other Hinata fans bubble out there. But what is going to happen to Hinata is indefinite no matter what. I like the idea for the Death Knight class since I have a few ideas for what can be done with it overall in terms of an actual class. Speaking of the Lich racial class having tiers going from basic Lich to Archlich to Elder Lich sounds awesome and I only plan on using the D&D aspect of it being in a protective hub world where everything else will be pulled from either Elder Scrolls or Overlord. Also, I do have plans for his Demonologist class and his eventually getting a Soul Mage class that'll make a lot of things I have planned be able to go together.**_

_**Silber D. Wolf: Happy you liked the chapter**_

_**awesomecb: Glad you like the story and I'll try to work on that to improve the story overall**_

_**Joshl1294: Honestly, the only person I can imagine he'd ever really have a problem with his Yamamoto whose stuck in his way and on the subject of Byakuya he's definitely one of my favorite characters in Bleach. I will eventually have Jiraiya teach him Swamp of the Underworld, because it definitely is an underrated jutsu. Also, love the idea for the future Gatcha token. Yeah Central 46 in all seriousness are a bunch of jackasses considering that if they're such wisemen and sages then not only counting half the crap that flies in the movies but the fact that they let Soul Society which is supposed to be Heaven btw be the way it is. Well...can't exactly argue with what Aizen did in wiping them out because man do they suck at their job. I'll think about the Bounts since the whole arc was pretty meh in my opinion. For DBZ companion gems I'll have to hold off on that, because I'd like to wait before Gohan summons planet-busters so that way he can be at an equivalent level to handle them. Panty and Stocking however I'm all for doing so.**_

_**L.B.N: Hope this chapter was a good follow up to the last one and I got what your saying man.**_

_**piddle: No problem answering your questions**_

_**Blazing Heart Frigid Soul: How Team 7 goes about acquiring Kin and Karin will be dealt with in the next chapter, and don't worry I already know how to get ahold of Kin considering the timeframe of her being made an Edo Tensei sacrifice. **_

_**The Dark Wolf Shiro: Fair enough I've been busy on my end due to College Classes taking up a huge chunk of my time. Also, Yandere Gaara is gonna be fun to play around with.**_

_**Vince Mera: Implementing the Blacklight Virus is something I'll be careful with doing if I implement it considering that there's a lot that goes into that if not careful can wind up bogging down the story.**_

_**Mckenray: That's something I'll think about when I get to Bleach. No, as I actually like his character so he'll be getting to live.**_

_**John50: He'll eventually learn the Rasenshuriken before the Tsunade arc. Also, concerning Tsunade, there will be a whole thing I have planned with her considering that I have a lot to unpack with the reality of her shenanigans. Good ideas on the fighting lineups of who should fight who after the Forest of Death. Once again I'm glad you like the chapter.**_

_**CuriousGuest: Fair point on not sticking it in crazy when he's with Anko and on the subject once she gets it off she'll be far stronger than what she is. Also yeah I very much like the idea of Sasuke and Yakumo being together because when you do think about it they would go incredibly well together. Trust me when Kushina is in power and finds out about how Grass treats Karin well let's just say that she'll be personally seeing them to give them her 'thanks' for taking care of a relative. Another fair point considering that it shouldn't be to hard to convince her to betray Suna seeing as how they've fucked her over. Hey its not Yakumo's fault if Anko takes her constructive criticism to heart and makes some interesting improvements. And yeah Tsunade is gonna get a reality check when its her time and also I can't wait to show off Tenten's lightning technique in the finals.**_

_**Starwing1995: Don't know what CTR is tbh.**_

_**CocoDu11: Well that's what he gets for making a deal with the System and trust me Yandere Gaara will be shown off more once things settle down in the village after the invasion.**_

_**NazgulBelserion: Nope you're not wrong about that happening and also hope you like the alternative to Orochimaru getting faked out into taking Sakura instead.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: Yeah he's overreacting a touch, but eventually he will assert his dominance over her and after everything is said and done she'll be another one added to the harem.**_

_**Harrison Aldrich Emrys: Dude I don't really care about Hinata and haven't been a big fan of hers to begin with. Not to mention that unlike most stories Hinata isn't gonna get a Deus Ex Machina or do over and be saved from what's gonna happen to her.**_

_**TheSixTails: Possibly I may add a Wheel of Gatcha update to it and I'll put implementing things like Chastifol later on in the story.**_

_**MasterofDragonsGod: Happy you liked the last chapter and hoped you like the next one**_

_**frankieu: Happy you like this chapter and I'll do my best to deliver on the Forest of Death living up to its name**_

* * *

_**And cut things there as we now kick off things into the Forest of Death/2nd part of the Exams that I hoped you guys liked with all that it entailed. However, without further delay, let's get down to it now, shall we.**_

_**First up we've got the bit of Anko giving the rundown of the Forest of Death portion of the Exams which I hoped y'all liked, as it wasn't much but just enough to get the ball rolling.**_

_**Next up we've got Team 7 duping Orochimaru into taking Sakura who was illusioned as Sasuke, which I did as a way to get Sakura out of the picture and out of the way of Team 7...at least until Shippuden where her fate will be set in stone.**_

_**Following that there is Team 7 now discussing further on whom to take out, as well the fact that Sasuke is starting to plan on going offensive concerning the Sound team and Kabuto considering that with all of the chain of events following so close together with Orochimaru, Sasuke ain't taking any chances.**_

_**Lastly we've got the bit with Yugao reporting to Hiruzen on Gohan's ever-increasing strength which I did in showing that now only is Hiruzen not out of the game at all. He's also trying to prepare for once again suppressing Gohan's power and memories, considering that for one he's afraid of Gohan's rapid growth in strength and combine that with his current personality fears another Madara or Orochimaru in the making.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time, and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**_

_**With all of that being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time with the next chapter being the continuation of the Forest of Death, so stay tuned for all of that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**_

_**Random End Song: Dead Cell by Papa Roach**_


	25. Chapter 25: Wipeout

**(Chapter 25: Wipeout)**

It was soon a full 2 days later before Team 7 would get everything set and ready to go to start advancing on their targets, with them closing in on the Otogakure team and wanting to take them out of the picture first. The reasons being that they were an unknown whose potential abilities they didn't want to risk finding out the hard way, as well as their possible connection to Orochimaru in everything that had gone on in the past number of days.

* * *

**(July 16th, 998 S.E, Forest of Death, 7:43 Pm)**

It was 17 minutes till 8 at night, with the Otogakure team having made their camp for the night with the sole female of the group being on watch. All the while unassuming of the fact of what would soon be a swift yet deadly end that would befall them.

"Everyone ready?" Gohan questioned

"Let's get this done and over with, as I want answers now." Sasuke answered as he already had both swords out to skewer whoever got in his way

"Alright then. Yakumo I think its time we gave their friend down there something to scream about." Gohan told Yakumo who was already at work in painting an illusion

'This is gonna be good, I should really thank Gohan for introducing me to all those horror novels.' Yakumo thought to herself with a malevolent grin on her face as she continued her painting

That out of the way Yakumo continued her paintings of Kin with an almost insidious smile before completing it and soon watching her illusions begin to take hold of the unaware Oto ninja taking watch. Meanwhile, on Kin's end she suddenly felt an itch on her right arm that she brushed off initially, yet it wasn't until she felt a sensation that made her feel unease at the fact that something was crawling in her skin and burrowing through her flesh.

With her eyes widening in horror as she saw worm-like creatures crawling throughout her flesh and rapidly multiplying, which was only aggravated as she could feel them gnawing away at her muscle and organs like an Akimichi would their barbeque. This caused her to quickly take out her senbon needles in an attempt to pierce and kill the creatures crawling and gnawing away at her flesh, with her doing so as she felt herself cough up blood as more of them multiplied and further started to agonizingly eat away at her at a hellishly slow pace.

Once she did so she ripped out one of the creatures from her flesh and soon saw that forcibly eating their way out of the wound she created were greyish-white maggots with lamprey like mouths, that thanks to the wounds she made were able to eat their way out of them. Then soon enough spread all of her body in a near-endless swarm and begin devouring her flesh at a now far more rapid and vicious rate, and no matter how many times she tried to get these creatures off her they only seemed to swarm over and cover her body more.

With her soon finding horror as they ate away at her flesh as soon enough they started devouring their way through her skin and covering her body, causing her to soon fall down and scream bloody murder as every centimeter of her flesh was being devoured by the maggot-like creatures. However, on the outside Kin was going into a seizure from the horrific illusion; her body spasming violently as she screamed in agony of the illusion she was trapped in.

"That's it come out and see what the fuss is all about." Gohan said to himself as he saw Dosu and Zaku coming out to see what Kin was screaming her head off about

"Alright Sasuke, go for it!" Gohan told the avenger who nodded

Before either Zaku or Dosu could react to Sasuke rapidly approaching them, Gohan had immediately cast Grasp Heart on Dosu which caused the mummified looking genin to drop dead from the necromantic energies causing his heart to implode. With Zaku being too caught off guard by the sudden death of his teammate that it was too late before he smelled the incredibly strong scent of ozone and iron that was accompanied by rapidly approaching footsteps.

With him letting out a loud exhale and soon looked down to see the front of his shirt turning a bright red from his own blood, while the sound of a thousand chirping birds filled his ears as he looked to see that an armored arm had pierced his chest up to the elbow. He soon looked back up to see the crimson Sharingan that belonged to Sasuke; who looked at him with annoyance and disgust like he was a lowly insect not even worth a millisecond of his time, before he withdrew the Chidori covered arm from his torso to leave him to die bleeding out.

Once that was settled Yakumo deftly jumped from her hiding place to join Gohan and Sasuke, with the former of the two getting the scrolls that the Otogakure team had collected along with any important supplies they had on them. Meanwhile, Sasuke tossed Yakumo some rope to tie Kin up with while he used his Sharingan to put her to sleep and have her cease her screaming under the illusion she was put under, once that was done Yakumo had tied up both her hands and feet so she wouldn't try anything funny.

With it being hours later before Kin woke up to find herself bound tightly by rope while her teammates lie dead a few yards away, with Zaku having a gaping hole in his chest and Dosu lying motionless as a corpse.  
"Hey, guys she's up!" Gohan called out to his two teammates

"It took her long enough to wake up, we've eaten and finished having dinner in the time it took for her to wake up." Yakumo said while Sasuke had went over to Kin

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Kin questioned before Sasuke strode over towards her causing her words to die in her throat

"What I want from you is to tell us why you're in league with Orochimaru." Sasuke bluntly told her causing a lump to form in her throat

"H-How do you know that?" Kin questioned

"We questioned the one who looked like a mummy and he told us how you guys were supposed to ambush to see if Sasuke was worthy of being 'gifted' by him. So care to explain what that whole chestnut is all about." Gohan answered in having used his Raise Spirit ability to coerce Dosu into talking or ensuring that if he didn't then he would make sure his soul would cease to exist, which was ample enough threat for him to talk

"Either you talk or we make you. One way or the other you'll give us the information we want." Sasuke told her his onyx eyes boring into her with a cruel, and almost psychopathic look on his face that told her he'd flay the flesh on her bones if it meant getting what he wanted

"So what's it going to be? Either you tell us what we want to know painlessly and still get to live, or option two is we torture you, melt your mind into mush and leave you out for the animals here to eat like a piece of apple pie and still get what we want. So the choice is yours." Gohan added as no matter what they'd still get the information they'd want from Kin

_'Damn it its either I tell them and die, or I go back to Orochimaru and he makes me into one of his experiments._' Kin thought to her in seeing that no matter which way she sliced it she was fucked

"Fine...I'll tell you." Kin told them in seeing no other option for herself

That in mind Kin told them everything; from Orochimaru wanting to mark Sasuke with a Curse Seal and draw him over to his side, to them being used to test his might to see if he was worthy of taking back with him, to even the invasion that was planned. With the remaining Oto genin telling them everything considering that no matter what she had no real options but to do so or die and quite frankly Kin rather liked being alive.

"That's everything I know, I swear." Kin said in telling them everything she knew

"Well, is there anything she lied about?" Gohan questioned the kitsune within himself

**"She's telling the truth. The girl is too afraid to lie to you. Especially after what that Yakumo girl did."** Kurama answered back

"Thanks for telling me. By the way, is everything alright, your voice sounds all weird?" Gohan questioned the kitsune in hearing Kurama's voice sound distorted and slightly warbled

**"Everything's fine, I've just been working on something that will make talking to you far easier."** Kurama answered back as their work in creating an easier form of communication and their human form was 94% done

"Neat..anyways, I'll get back to you on that in just a moment." Gohan responded as he cut the connection off with the kitsune

"Well thank you for telling us what we needed, anyways let's go, guys. We're burning moonlight." Gohan told his companions

"Wait..don't leave me, I-I can't go back to him, you don't know what that monster is like!" Kin pleaded as the thought of going back to Orochimaru after this terrified her

"That sounds like a you problem, not ours. You dug this grave now you lie in it." Sasuke callously responded in caring less about Kin's fate

"Please, I'll do anything you want! Just take me with you, I can't go back to him, I can't get turned into one of those monsters under him. So please let me come with you!" Kin pleaded further as it went against her pride to have to beg, but the alternative of going back to Orochimaru made throwing her pride away worth it

"Anything you say?" Yakumo questioned as an idea came to mine

"Yes!" Kin exclaimed

"Gohan, mind if I talk with you. I have an idea." Yakumo asked the necromancer

"Sure I'm all ears." Gohan replied as he and Yakumo went out of earshot from Sasuke and Kin

"What's the idea you got for me?" Gohan questioned as a sinister smile came onto her face

"Well considering how she said she'll do anything to avoid going back to Orochimaru, I had the splendid idea of you making her your slave." Yakumo suggested with Gohan actually being caught by surprise that Yakumo would be the one to suggest such a thing

"I never thought I'd hear you suggest such a thing." Gohan spoke slightly shocked that Yakumo would come up with an idea like that

"Hey, when you've had your ID degrade and whittle away at your morality. Then things such as right and wrong, good and evil all start to blur and fade into nothing. So really I could care less about having the moral high ground, not to mention making Hinata my slave when I break and melt her mind seems like a fun idea." Yakumo responded considering that thanks to her Ido she had overtime become much more imoral and as such warping her sense of right and wrong

"Well then that makes sense why you don't really give a shit about what Sasuke or I do. Also, I am completely on-board with the whole slave idea. After all, I could more than use some help with things I've got planned." Gohan responded with a large grin on her face

"Great to hear Gohan, but I do want to get ahold of her sometimes. Since I want to have a few cracks at her for...personal reasons." Yakumo told him with a sadistic grin on her face

"Hey its fine by me, just don't break her too much when you do." Gohan replied in still wanting his soon to be slave still functional

"Don't worry I won't. Anyways, let's get back to your future slave." Yakumo said as the two returned back to Kin

"Good news Kin, you can come with us. However, it is on one condition." Gohan spoke with a malevolent grin on his face

"What's the condition?" Kin asked with a nervous gulp as she saw the smile on Gohan's face

"Simple. You become my slave and property. You do whatever I say, no questions asked. So either you can agree to being my slave and living under me and doing my will, or we can just leave you here and let Orochimaru get ahold of you. Who I suppose won't be too happy with how your current predicament." Gohan answered with his smile becoming predatory

_'Fuck my life right now, that I have to be reduced to a slave.'_ Kin thought to herself through gritted teeth that it was either being enslaved or going back to Orochimaru

"...Fine I'll be your goddamn slave, just make sure that I'll be kept safe from that bastard." Kin said her pride taking a massive blow at the fact she had to reduce herself down to a mere slave

"Excellent, now then get your shit packed up because we'll be leaving in about 15 to 20 minutes." Gohan ordered her as she quickly did so

"Are you sure that was a wise idea Gohan?" Sasuke questioned in wondering if it was a good idea

"To me, it is, besides if she wants to try anything then I can kill her in an instant. So I'm sure that I've got it handled." Gohan answered back in knowing that he could keep Kin under his heel

"If you say so." Sasuke responded before walking off

_**Hidden Quest Completed: Audioslave**_

_**Congratulations you managed to get Kin Tsuchi to agree to being your slave and prevent her team from fucking things up for you. For that you gain the following rewards.**_

_**+15 CHA**_

_**+10 Affection with ?**_

_**+55 Obedience to Kin Tsuchi**_

_**Slave Route with Kin Tsuchi unlocked**_

_'Well, this was a productive night.'_ Gohan thought to himself with satisfaction at the rewards gained

* * *

**(3 days later, July 19th, 998 S.E, Forest of Death, 8:48 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Sasuke who had Yakumo as backup had departed from Team 7 to go and liberate Karin from her team.

"On my mark we kill them." Sasuke spoke as Yakumo already had her shortbow ready to fire

"Just say the word Sasuke." Yakumo responded having an arrow knocked on her target

With Yakumo waiting until their first target arrived who was on watch with Sasuke waiting until the right moment of the fool being out in the open enough for her to get a clear shot, once Sasuke saw that she did he gave her the signal. That out of the way the grey-eyed Kusa genin soon took a sharp gasp of air as he felt an arrow punch through her right lung, nearly stopping him in his tracks before Yakumo immediately fired off another one this time hitting him in the jugular vein causing him to rapidly bleed out onto the ground like a stuffed pig.

Once that was said and done Sasuke soon sped off from his hiding place to soon track down the remaining Kusa genin, with him using his Greater Boots of Speed to quickly dash throughout the site in order to find his target. With it being mere moments that he found him and quickly unsheathed his rapier and sabre and faster than they could react he had taken off their right arm at the elbow in a short flurry of slashes, that was soon followed up by him stabbing both blades into their jugular vein and carotid artery.

With Sasuke wordlessly stabbing his rapier through the genin's skull so he'd no longer have to hear any more of his gurgled screams of pain, before heading off to see where Karin was which didn't take long to fine considering that she stood out like a sore thumb with her bright red hair and eyes.

"Karin everything has been taken care of." Sasuke told her as he cleaned the blood off both of his blades

"Thank you!" Karin exclaimed as she tried to glomp onto Sasuke who merely sidestepped causing her to faceplant into the ground

"It is of no concern, now come along my teammate is waiting for us." Sasuke spoke nonplussed about Karin's attempt at affection

"Alright." Karin replied slightly downtrodden before following Sasuke to regroup with Yakumo

It was a few minutes later before Sasuke with Karin in tow had regrouped with Yakumo who had been going through Karin's teammate's supplies and had taken their scrolls and anything else she'd deemed necessary to take.

"Did you take out the other one Sasuke?" Yakumo questioned in having finished packing away everything she desired

"Yes, he didn't even see me coming. Anyways, Yakumo this is Karin. Karin this is Yakumo." Sasuke answered before introducing the two too each other

"Nice to meet you Karin, I've heard you're a great healer and all that." Yakumo said as she went to retrieve her two arrows from the corpse of one of Karin's teammates

"Yes, in fact I'm one of the best up and coming healers in my village." Karin replied her voice swelling with pride at the fact that she was one of her village's best up and coming healers

"Besides, I'm the only one whose been keeping these two idiots alive when they aren't trying to drain me dry. Its especially upsetting considering how much trouble I went through in preparing a medical kit to make sure they can stay afloat without having too, as always take the easy way out and use me like a glorified band-aid." Karin added in being aggravated and pissed that her now-dead teammates constantly used her like a glorified band-aid in clear disregard that it drained her life-force with each use

"What the hell are you talking about when you say they drain you dry?" Yakumo asked in confusion of what she meant before Karin sighed and rolled up her sleeves to reveal various bite marks

"One of the abilities I have is being able to use my life force to heal wounds no matter how critical they are. However, the catch is doing that drains my life-force. I tell them to stop doing and only do it for emergencies, but they refuse to listen to me even when my medical skills in my generation are second to none. Even my sensei turns a blind eye to it, as those two bastards over there especially don't like taking no for an answer and...its not pretty when I tell them to hold off on biting me when I can stitch up their wounds and have them back on their feet in no time." Karin answered as she lifted her shirt to show various bruises on her stomach and chest from the times they beat her and held her down to get what they wanted from her

"Lucky for you, you'll no longer have to deal with them. Seeing that as of now we're...I wouldn't say kidnapping you as much we're doing a surprise adoption." Yakumo said in seeing this as them more or less surprise adopting Karin into their fold than anything really sinister

"As long as I don't have to go back to Kusagakure, its fine by me." Karin responded in not really wanting to go back to her own village

"You won't. Now let's go, before any of the predators here catch up to us." Sasuke told them while they collectively nodded and got the fuck out of there

* * *

**(3 days later, July 22nd, 998 S.E, 6:42 Pm, Forest of Death)**

It was 3 days later as Team Guy had once more evade the predators of the Forest and had just finished defending their scrolls from an enemy team from Iwagakure, although Neji was furious considering that he'd been put out of commission early in the fight by supposed 'commoners' from Iwa.

"I gotta say, Lee, great job. You're getting really great with that bo-staff." Tenten spoke while she high-fived her bowl-cut haired teammate on a job well done

"Yosh! You did an amazing job as well Tenten, perhaps after the Exams we can engage in a most youthful sparring match. For I wish to test my Flames of Youth against your skills with lightning release!" Rock Lee excitedly responded in hopes of after the Exams having a match between himself and Tenten to truly test their martial skills

"That sounds like a great plan Lee, especially because I'll be able to see these new techniques you've been telling me about in action." Tenten said in being happy to fight against the taijutsu enthusiast who had been hard at work in practicing

"I can not wait to use my new techniques in the exams. Finally a chance to prove the power of Youth!" Rock Lee excitedly replied in wanting to have the chance to use one of his new techniques he'd been arduously working on

"As if his techniques or idiotic Youth will get him past the exams." Neji scoffed with bitterness at having his ass handed to him by nearly every team they encountered setting in

"At least Lee has pulled more of his weight than you and your all-seeing eyes have during the Exams. Especially because of you we had to start with nothing and all for what?! So that you could satisfy your ego and your hard-on for fate!" Tenten furiously spat having had it with Neji's ego-driven belief in fate

"Not to even mention that it's Lee and I busting our asses to not only get and protect the scrolls we do have but also keep everyone off our backs. Seeing that thanks to you, everyone's after us because you essentially painted a target on our backs." Tenten added as she and Rock Lee had been for the most part had become quite a bit stressed out from continuously having rival teams assault them to take them out or steal the scrolls they worked so hard to acquire

"Those commoners are nothing compared to my Byakugan. Besides, I could've handled them without any of your help in fact the two of you have just been slowing me down. It must be fate that I've been saddled with you lot that's been holding back." Neji retorted in seeing it as Fate testing him by putting him with teammates that have been holding him back from day one

"Neji, you can't mean that. We've been teammates that have bonded through the Flames of Youth instilled into us by Guy-sensei, as we're.." Rock Lee tried to say in having believed that they were teammates

"We were never teammates to being with, you two are just fated to help me to greatness. For it is my destiny to be superior to all of you." Neji callously responded making Tenten grow further angry and Rock Lee look at him with betrayal

"Superior to us? This coming from the guy who on nearly every mission we go on gets his ass handed to him..yes fate has really decided that the 'prodigal' Hyuga would be greater than us all. It anything we're superior to you, considering that on missions and even now we are." Tenten retorted causing Neji's face to redden with anger

"How dare you talk to me like that, when you and that freak over their dare to stray from the paths that fate set for you beneath me." Neji spoke furious that Tenten continued to talk down to him like that

"How dare I talk to you like that! I can't believe you right now, always talking about how your better than everyone and for what? All because Fate said so? In case you haven't noticed all of that bullshit you've been spouting means nothing. Especially when I and more importantly Lee have long since surpassed you." Tenten rebuked Neji in feeling nothing more than contempt for the Hyuga

"In fact out of all of us, it is you who Fate has deemed inferior to us commoners. Since you like the rest of your clan are nothing more than a bunch of basic taijutsu users that aren't anything special besides their eyes. Because from where I'm standing Fate has decided that your path is being nothing, but an insufferable ass who will always be stuck as another Hyuuga." Tenten spat which caused Neji in that instant to last out at her with a Gentle Fist strike which was intercepted by Rock Lee

"That is enough of your most unyouthful behavior Neji! Stop this now and let us continue these exams as a team." Rock Lee said as he saw Neji's behavior as going too far

"Out of my way you chakraless freak, as no one cares about you or those worthless Flames of Youth that you and Guy-sensei prattle on about." Neji responded as a flash of rare anger sparked in Rock Lee at hearing that

"Neji that is enough, as you are way out of line." Tenten heatedly spoke on defense of Rock Lee

"No. What is out of line is that Lee ever dared to think he was below the station that Fate set before him, as he was a mistake from the start. A mistake that Guy-sensei shouldn't have ever taken pity on. Seeing as how those Flames of Youth that you believe in mean nothing, when all it is is nothing but useless delusions and wasted words on a failure. So do everyone and Guy-sensei a favor and after the exams give up on your pathetic dream and stay in the station Fate had assigned you." Neji berated Rock Lee who felt anger well up from within him

"Neji...you've done it now." Tenten thought as she backed away from Rock Lee

With Tenten and the majority of the rookies knowing that there were few things that you never did or said around Rock Lee, one was disrespect his dream of becoming a taijutsu master and the other was calling the Flames of Youth in any manner worthless or anything relating to it. Therefore Tenten decided it would be best to get back a safe distance from the impending ass-whooping that Neji was about to receive from him, considering that Rock Lee had brought out his steel bo-staff it wasn't going to end well.

"Take back what you said about the Flames of Youth and my dream right now." Rock Lee demanded with all pretenses of his usual mirth and enthusiasm gone

"Why would I take back what's the truth, that a chakraless freak like you should give up on a futile dream. Any reason why Fate has you to even try and be above you station is beyond me. When its clear that you should be with the other commoners in the village instead of wearing a headband." Neji answered back which had earned him getting Lee's bo-staff smashed across his face

With the taijutsu enthusiast having had enough of Neji belittling him and his dreams of being constantly belittled and talked down to by Neji, who always belittled him and Tenten as supposed commoners who weren't fit to be shinobi because 'Fate' had dictated it. This...this was the last straw as he would not stand for his dream and Guy-sensei who had taught him about the Flames of Youth to be disrespected by someone who coasted on his talent and his being a supposed genius while he worked tirelessly to perfect his taijutsu.

The prodigal Hyuuga stumbled back in shock and anger that Rock Lee had struck him as he spat out blood and one of his molars, while the Green Beast soon got into a fighting stance to show that he wasn't messing around anymore. With Neji getting into his own Gentle Fist stance in seeing this as the perfect chance to humble this commoner and show him that his Flames of Youth were worthless in comparison to the power of Fate that had already decided his place in the world.

Yet Rock Lee made the first move in dashing towards Neji faster than what the Hyuuga's Byakugan could've perceived and appeared behind beside him to launch a vicious roundhouse kick that was narrowly blocked. Even still the force of it was enough to crack a bone in the arm Neji blocked with, before he was struck in the side by the bo-staff that hit like a 6-ton hammer, with Neji going in for a blindingly fast Gentle Fist strike that was parried by Rock Lee with the ease one would have of crushing an ant under their heel.

With the Green Beast then used this momentum to punch Neji in his back which nearly knocked him onto his knees, that was followed up by a small flurry of punches to his chest that had Neji not been as quick as he had would've wound up with a large number of his ribs broken instead of a small handful being cracked. Even still Neji put on an offensive of his own in order to counter Rock Lee's and put him in his place, but this was soundly shut down with Rock Lee using his bo-staff as an impenetrable shield of sorts that was able to not only expertly defend against it, it also allowed him to strike out with body shots at Neji as well.

"This is why I warned Neji against doing this. Since I always told him that Lee was holding back, but did he ever listen..nooo. Well, this is what his arrogant ass gets." Tenten said under her breath as she saw Rock Lee use his bo-staff like a baseball bat and smash it against Neji's face giving the Hyuuga a fat lip in the process

With the prodigal Hyuuga finding that none of his Gentle Fist strikes were finding purchase against Rock Lee whose physical might and prowess seemed to far outstrip his, considering that with each strike he launched it was blocked with his bo-staff or retaliated with a kick to the chest or a punch to the stomach. Something of which frustrated Neji who no matter what he did with his skill in the Gentle Fist to try and dominate his teammate and show him that his Flames of Youth were nothing compared to Fate, it proved futile as Rock Lee was able to keep pace with whatever he threw at him.

With Neji attempting an 8 Triagrams 32 palms against Rock Lee only for him to use his impressive athleticism to leap out of the way and then retaliate by striking Neji's right shoulder with his bo-staff with enough force that it nearly dislocated. All before he immediately followed up with a Leaf Hurricane that sent his bruised body skidding into a tree, meanwhile Rock Lee looked more invigorated than any sign of him being winded.

This only served to infuriate Neji further that this chakraless freak was overpowering him when it was his fate to be beneath him like the commoner he was, which further enraged Neji and caused him to charge after him in an enraged flurry of blows. All of which were soundly blocked or parried by Rock Lee's bo-staff, which served to further enrage Neji at the fact that he still couldn't land a single hit on the spandex-clad taijutsu enthusiast.

"Give up Neji, my Flames of Youth are too strong for you to stand against." Rock Lee told him considering that at this point it was clear that Neji was outmatched by the taijutsu enthusiast

"Never, Fate has decided that you always be beneath me!" Neji growled in anger and frustration

"Fine. Then I will have no choice but to use the power of youth to take you out." Rock responded with a sigh at his teammates arrogance and indignation

That in mind Rock Lee decided to end this vastly one-sided fight against the bruised and battered Hyuuga whose pride was the only thing keeping him going while Rock Lee took to dismantling him, with each strike of his bo-staff, punch, kick and elbow slamming into Neji like a battering ram. With Neji's entire torso, arms and thighs now being covered in bruises and welts from the relentless blows of Rock Lee, whose Flames of Youth empowered his blows like a river of kerosene flowing into a mighty inferno.

Blood spatters and saliva dotted the area around the two taijutsu users as the Green Beast continued unleashing his Youth powered blows onto Neji like he was an oversized punching bag, each strike hitting with bone-cracking force that caused Neji to stumble and flounder to keep up with the continuous blows. With Neji trying for another Gentle Fist technique that was stopped by a bo-staff strike to his right shoulder that hit with enough force to knock it out of it socket with an audible pop, causing a loud moan of pain to unwillingly escape prodigal Hyuuga.

It was within that moment that Rock Lee decided to once and for all put this to rest as he hit Neji a few inches below his sternum hard enough to have all the wind knocked out of his lungs, which was followed up by several hard punches to his kidneys and liver. Then it was promptly finished with a Severe Leaf Hurricane that not only knocked Neji into a nearby tree hard enough to crack it, but also finally knock the Hyuuga unconscious.

"Tenten, please see if Neji will be in any terrible condition?" Rock Lee requested in coming down from his rage-fuelled high

"...Considering that you beat the absolute tar out of him, he won't be waking up for a while. Other than some cracked bones and the concussion you probably gave him, then he'll be fine." Tenten spoke after giving the now unconscious Hyuuga a few checkovers to make sure he wasn't too grievously injured

"That is good news, as I didn't want to harm Neji too seriously. Even then it took everything I had to hold back enough to not cause serious harm to him." Rock Lee responded in having held back considerably against Neji to now harm him seriously

"Lee..you have far more restraint than I do. Considering that if he talked about me and my dreams the way he did you, then I honestly don't think I would've been able to stop myself from really hurting him." Tenten said in often being surprised by the restraint that Rock Lee had when it came to keeping his anger in check

"Thank you for the kind words Tenten. The main reason why I'm able to keep it all in check as you say is because my Flames of Youth give me focus to channel everything into becoming better than I am before. If I do not give it all of what I'm capable of towards improving myself not only physically as a taijutsu master, but also mentally as well. Then I am being most un-youthful in how I live my life." Rock Lee replied considering that there was one thing he did as a future taijutsu master that would surprise most people he knew

Which would be that he often meditated, as Guy-sensei had taught him that while it was always splendid to improve oneself physically and work towards excelling in martial combat and pure athleticism; that his Flames of Youth would never burn truly bright if he didn't focus on the spirit and mind as well. Therefore Rock Lee had taken to doing meditation and other such exercises to train himself both mentally and spiritually, so that he could make sure that his Flames of Youth wouldn't burn only bright but burn for as long as possible.

"I swear Lee out of all of you are the most hardworking of all." Tenten said in always having been impressed by his indomitable work ethic

"Thank you Tenten, now then let us get to work on setting camp for the night. It would be most un-youthful if we weren't at our full strength for tomorrow morning." Rock Lee replied in feeling that it would be a horrible thing if they weren't at their full strength come the following morning

"Sounds like a good plan to me after the week we've had." Tenten spoke with a weary yawn as she and Rock Lee proceeded to get to work on hunkering down for the night

* * *

**(4 hours later, 11:49 Pm, Gohan's Mindscape)**

It was 11 minutes to midnight as Gohan had finished his watch and was now drifting off to sleep where he was currently in his mindscape, in which Kurama had informed him that they had finally completed their human form and wanted to show Gohan the completed result.

"Well...uh..shit I honestly don't know what your name is. Would you mind telling me what it is, because if your gonna show me your human form then I feel like I should get to know it? Not to mention we've been working alongside each other long enough that I've earned enough of your respect for that honor." Gohan spoke to the massive kitsune in feeling as though he earned enough of Kurama's respect that he earned the chance to know their name

**"I guess your right. After all, we've been together long enough and I like you enough that I feel you've earned that right."** Kurama spoke in feeling that Gohan had earned enough of their respect and favor for him to know their name

"My name is Kurama." Kurama told the necromancer their true name

"Well, its nice to finally know your name, Kurama." Gohan responded, happy to finally know Kurama's actual name

**"Now then time for you to see my human form. Although you will need to bare with me, as its a modified version of the human form I used to use."** Kurama spoke before crimson and obsidian chakra surrounded the great tailed beast

That in mind Kurama soon let out a mighty roar that reverberated throughout the mindscape, before the colossal beast soon turn into a mass of overwhelmingly powerful chakra that began rapidly condensing down in size and shape. With the mass of chakra that was Kurama soon taking on a humanoid shape that continuously was refining its shape and appearance, before in a matter of minutes and an explosive burst of crimson light revealed what Kurama's human form looked like, which had surprised Gohan as to what it was.

With Kurama taking the form of a tall woman standing at 6 foot 7, having fair skin, waist-length bright pale reddish-gold hair that fell in a thick mane all around her, sharpened teeth that were curved in a fanged smile, full lips, crimson vulpine eyes that held centuries of countless knowledge and experience of the world. With her having long powerful legs, thick thighs, a heart-shaped rear that was supported by flared hips and a low E-cup bust; all of which was accentuated by her curvaceous yet muscular figure that showed that despite having been a sage was a woman who loved combat.

Kurama had taken the liberty of wearing studded leather armor that revealed a semi-modest amount of her cleavage that was colored onyx with dark ruby-colored trim, over this she wore a knee-length haori, colored dark goldenrod with obsidian colored markings reminiscent on the kimono her creator wore. Yet unlike the kimono he wore hers was much more form-fitting with it exposing her full chest and more notably being sleeveless, considering that the kitsune had in her mind felt that sleeves were bullshit.

**"Well, what do you think?"** Kurama asked her voice still the thunderous one in her kitsune

"Ok first things first, I didn't realize you were a goddamn woman. Secondly, why does your voice still sound the same?" Gohan questioned in surprise that Kurama was a fucking woman

"I guess I can't fault you for that, seeing as how the voice would put anyone off. However, why my voice is still the same that's more or less because I've been too lazy to come up with another one. Since I use to have to work on that, as I've been out of practice on that department for the past century or so." Kurama answered back in not really faulting Gohan for thinking she was a dude considering that the voice she used was unmistakenly so

"..This just adds a whole other level of weird too things." Gohan spoke in finding Kurama's voice coming out of their body to be quite disarming

**"I can change back into being a giant kitsune if it makes things less weird for you."** Kurama told him

"Oh no, you're fine. Its just gonna take some getting used to is all." Gohan replied considering that he was gonna have to get used to the whole Dr. Girlfriend effect Kurama had going on right now

**"Great to hear! Since being in that fox form for so long isn't as comfortable as you'd think, because now I can finally stretch myself out for the first time in ages."** Kurama said as she started stretching herself out, giving Gohan ample view of her assets

_'Why does my fucking tailed beast have to look like a goddamn pornstar.'_ Gohan thought to himself while Kurama continued to stretch herself out

**"You do know that I can hear your thoughts."** Kurama told him while she continued stretching

"Damn it, I forgot that you're in my head!" Gohan cursed while Kurama let out a melodious laugh

**"Hey, I don't mind if you are attracted to me. I mean with how my human form looks I wouldn't blame you for thinking I look as stunning as I do now."** Kurama spoke with a light chuckle while Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose

"Well, we can add vain to your list of traits." Gohan replied as Kurama was showing off her flexibility by doing the splits all the way to the ground with negligible ease

**"To be fair Gohan, I do look better than the girls in that village. Hell, I look better than Hashirama's granddaughter if I do say so myself."** Kurama said with a semi vanity filled smile upon her face

"I will neither confirm or deny that statement. However, now that you got your human form and my knowing your real name. What does that mean for us going forward?" Gohan questioned as to what it meant now that Kurama had a human form and his knowing her name

**"That's easy Gohan."** Kurama spoke as she rose to her feet and in a puff of crimson and onyx smoke teleported to him

**"Now that we've gained some trust between the two of us, I can start teaching you some of the things I've learned over the centuries. That is if you'll let me in and give me a few more liberties."** Kurama added as she snapped her fingers and there was a comfortable chair for her too lounge in

"What sort of liberties are you asking for?" Gohan questioned while the strongest of the tailed beasts merely had a perpetual lazy smile on her face

**"It's simple really. Just allow for me to project myself into your vision like you would with your astral projection spell. That way I can actually see you when I want to talk with you."** Kurama requested

Considering that the kitsune wanted to be able to physically see Gohan whenever she wanted to talk with him, in finding doing so was more comfortable and less jarring than being an incorporeal voice.

"That's easy enough accommodate." Gohan spoke in finding that it would be easy enough to allow

**"Excellent! The next thing I'd like is better access to your chakra."** Kurama replied as her other request

"Why is that exactly?" Gohan asked as to why Kurama would want this

**"Simple, so that way it won't only be easier for me to lend you my chakra. It will also make my teaching you what I know far easier to accomplish. Considering that us acting in better union will make what I eventually teach you, so much easier."** Kurama answered back as now only would better access to Gohan's chakra allow for them to synchronize better with each other but also make teaching him what she's learned throughout the centuries far easier

"I'll agree to do this, but I want to know if this is a two-way thing we've got going on here? Since I trust you no doubt, but I'd feel better in knowing that this stuff could work both ways." Gohan asked in wanting to make sure that his agreeing to do this wasn't simply one-sided

**"Don't worry it isn't completely one-sided if anything it'll help out more once you start delving deeper into my power."** Kurama spoke considering that doing so would allow for Gohan to better be able to control her chakra

"Well if it makes learning how to tap into and control your power easier, then I'm all for it." Gohan responded causing Kurama to gain a fanged smile

**"Thanks, Gohan, as this is gonna make everything I have prepared for you work out so much better."** Kurama giddily spoke in feeling actual excitement for the first time in decades

_**(+9 Affection and obedience to Kurama for agreeing to give her more liberties within you.)**_

**"Now then let's shake on a new start to our partnership."** Kurama added as she extended her clawed hand towards Gohan

"Too our new partnership." Gohan responded as he shook her hand causing a crimson and onyx pulse of energy to radiate throughout the mindscape

"What was that?" Gohan asked in having saw the pulse of energy

**"That was merely a sign of our deal taking effect, now then go on and rest up. Since I've got to start working on what to start teaching you once you crush my punk-ass sister and her host."** Kurama answered back in needing to start working out lesson plans for after Gohan crushed Shukaku and Gaara

"Alright, well I'll see you later." Gohan said as he soon went off into his dreams while Kurama stayed behind

_'It's great to be me.'_ Kurama thought to herself

**So with Team 7 having accomplished their objectives in taking out the Otogakure Team and gaining Karin onto their side, it seems as though things aren't all too well within Team Guy, yet despite this things seem to improve for Gohan with him learning Kurama's true name and seeing her human form. So how will all of this affect things for everyone going**** forward****,**** well you'll have to find out in the new chapters of A Necromancer's Path to Power.**

* * *

_**Now then on to the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**Joshl1294: Trust me he will do that to the DXD villains considering that he's gonna actually be somewhat proactive in getting shit done once he's established himself and his defences against people there, considering that he likes making sure that there are as few threats to him as possible. Also, I already had plans to recruit the fallen and I'm not gonna pass up a free blood knight in Freed since there's a lot I can do with him if I can get the chance. Don't even get me started on fucking Rizevim, I mean seriously for someone who is a descendant of Lucifer and his son no less, he's a fucking disappointment of a villain who I expected so much more from than that bullshit Sacred Gear Canceller. So trust me he will be getting his dues soon enough and also agree with you completely on the hilarious idea for Vali's team being rebranded. Furthermore, I'm totally down for doing those types of omakes in the future since it sounds pretty dope to show how their being far more stronger would fuck with canon. Also, yeah I believe that Asuma didn't deserve to get shafted like he did in canon since he's a pretty awesome guy that got dealt a rotten hand. On the subject of Panty and Stocking I agree that Kneesocks and Scanty are a lot better as characters since I did happen to enjoy their characters quite a bit more than Panty and Stocking, so you can believe that when the 1st part of Naruto is done and over with he'll be taking a vacation to Panty and Stocking for a hot minute. On top of that finally, someone agrees that my man Yamcha was done dirty by Toriyama as out of all the Z-Fighters at least he has a career that's actually well sustaining and can pay his bills outside of fighting. Furthermore, I can't fucking stand Akeno considering that her holding back her powers to give a fuck you to daddy irritated me, not only because she's holding herself back from her full potential. But she's also fucking over Rias in the long run and pretty much all but saying my throwing a hissy fit over my daddy is more important than letting you win against Riser so he doesn't marry you and violate you like a full-sized fuckdoll. So trust me when I say my sympathies for Akeno are very short. Gohan is creating a triumvirate of illusionists when you think about it concerning Yakumo, Kin and soon Tayuya. Like the Gatcha idea since villains just out of the blue doing that has pissed me off for awhile when its without prior buildup. And its fine with DBZ characters since I will eventually get to them I just have to figure out how they'll fit into the story over all**_

_**Doom60: I try to be but with my school schedule its pretty hard to do.**_

_**CocoDu11: I think Yugao is a pretty alright character that has some potential to do a considerable amount in the story and will join Gohan's side eventually.**_

_**John50: Gohan will eventually learn Sage Modd after the invasion and start finalizing it when Part 2 pops off since there's quite a good amount I'll cover in the time skip. Also he will eventually learn the Rasengan variants he does in canon and I'll do my best concerning Gaara.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: Glad to see you enjoyed last Chapter and hope you enjoy this one**_

_**Frescko: Gohan won't be going rogue considering that for his plans to work they more or less hinge on his being in Konoha so he can make sure everything falls in line. However, Hiruzen will have his downfall soon enough.**_

_**Starwing1995: Thanks for the clarification **_

_**setokayba2n: I did do some changes to the rules.**_

_**MasterofDragonsGod: Happy you liked the last chapter and hope you'll enjoy this this one.**_

_**Sydanus0900: Nice to see you liked the prior chapter. Also concerning Sakura there are far worse things than death that can happen, since death all things considered when thinking of Orochimaru and what he can do is more of a mercy. Trust me as Hinata's gonna live alright, but trust me when I say she's gonna wish she died so just remember that for what will happen soon enough to her.**_

**_Krystian Garlicki: Good point as Gohan will eventually have a run in with the Shinigami himself and have a long talk about Hiruzen._**

**_Mckenray: I do to since Asuma to me is a character who deserves better than what happened in canon, which is why when Hiruzen's dirty deeds are aired out. Asuma will be taking over as the clan head and the Saurtobi clan will soon be under Gohan's banner. Not to mention I plan on having Asuma trade up from Kurenai to Pakura._**

**_CuriousGuest: I don't think pissed is gonna cover how angry she'll be with Hiruzen considering that he not only let Orochimaru go Scot free, but now try to mess with Gohan and massively downgrade him. Also Hiruzen is someone who is both selfish concerning how it gets him what he wants and more thinks things through in terms of short term gains and rarely the long term ones. Considering how he didn't think things through with Anko, Orochimaru and now Yugao telling Anko about what he's got planned. Trust me Sakurs is gonna get turned into a science experiment for sure to where there's not gonna even be a Sakura anymore when he's done. Trust me when Gohan Gohan that weakness of undead possession then more or less Sasori is done for since he technically would count for the conditions of it on top of giving him a countermeasure against Obito. Lee will have his fight against Gaara although a lot more intense than you think it'd be, as well as Tenten getting her chance to shine. Furthermore what's not to like about Yakumo and Anko bonding after all it may go great enough and have Yakumo possibly become her apprentice. And maybe on Gaara having a "good" role model._**

**_Sapphireweapon12 (17-24): Good point on Gohan being more Lawful Neutral than Evil considering that the thing is that he really starts showing his teeth the more you poke the proverbial he may engage in acts of evil but it's both when he knows he can get away with it and when he knows it'll further his goals without them falling apart. Also concerning Hinata she's already getting her fate sealed as Yakumo's slave/plaything. Which is why Hinata is gonna get a hard reprogramming by Yakumo to be her revenge..just not in the way you'll think. With the Hyuga that's getting the spotlight in the future is Hanabi who will gear up for her own plans. Which is why Kurenai will die thanks to Yakumo and Hinata as a proxy. Thanks for the fantastic idea of how to turn Kisame over to Gohan's side considering that the hardest part for me a legitimate way to get him onto his side that would work so thanks for that. Love the idea for the Gatcha but will have to wait later on in the story for it to be gained. Also he has been using the free spin but nothing notable gained from it he can use and I'll look the Nasuverse later on_**

* * *

**And cut as I hoped you guys liked this chapter and all that it entailed, but without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**

**First up I hope you guys liked the swift takedown of the Oto team considering that with how beefed up Team 7 are it makes sense that they'd take out the Oto team fast and in a hurry, also as an added bonus Kin is now Gohan's slave.**

**Next up is Sasuke and Yakumo "surprise adopting" Karin onto their side of things which I hoped y'all liked and the reason behind her actually wanting to come with them of her own volition.**

**Following that up we get the spat between Team Guy and Rock handing Neji his shit, which was one of my favorite scenes to have written out. Considering that for one it shows that with Rock Lee and Tenten actually growing stronger than Neji what he'd be like, seeing as how he's held onto his belief of Fate. Not to mention it lets me show how strong Lee is when he wants to let Neji actually have it.**

**Lastly, we've got the reveal of Kurama's human form and that yes Kurama is gonna be female in this one, other than that it let me set up the fact that once the Exams are over Kurama's gonna get to teaching Gohan some of what she's learned throughout the centuries.**

**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible; because I'd like to see how far this story can be taken and become something pretty dope in the long run. Also please remember that flames won't be tolerated since they're merely a waste of everyone's time and the fact that I appreciate constructive criticism as long as you do it in a well thought out and respectable manner.**

**With all that out of the way this is Pravus666 signing out until next time, with the next chapter skipping over the Preliminaries among other things so stay tuned for that.**

**Side note I will be taking a small break from this story considering that I've nearly been going full steam on this story for a while now and will be on a bit of a break for while from this to focus on my other stories and to make sure I don't burn out.**

**Part 1 Theme Song: A New Game by Mudvayne**

**Random End Song: E is for Extinction by Thousand Foot Krutch**


End file.
